


Adolescence Crisis

by Earl_Olgierd, henrie_cabieux



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Male Slash, Male-Female Friendship, Mysticism, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Psychology, Rating: NC17, Slash, Symbolism, Teacher-Student Relationship, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:11:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 200,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earl_Olgierd/pseuds/Earl_Olgierd, https://archiveofourown.org/users/henrie_cabieux/pseuds/henrie_cabieux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Описание:<br/>В Академию поступают новые студенты. Станут ли они сражаться за Невесту Розы и силу изменить мир? Кто займет место Химэмии Анси? Что принесет в Академию ветер перемен? Что кроется за странностями Академии Отори? Где найти силу изменить мир? (Таймлайн: сиквел ТВ.) </p><p>Публикация на других ресурсах:<br/>Где угодно, но пришлите, пожалуйста, ссылку </p><p>Примечания авторов:<br/>All you need is love, или во всем виноват канон. Авторы хотели написать романс и флафф, но вместо этого у них получились магия, психология и ангст. Также авторы совершенно не приглашали в свой фанфик де Сент-Экзюпери, индийскую мифологию и антологию магических существ – оно все само пришло. И еще авторы понятия не имели, что напишут более сорока авторских листов, потому что хотели написать скромный текст на 100 страниц. Мы также считаем своим долгом предупредить читателей, что не видим в Анси невинную овечку и очень не любим Сиори. Если вы ищете фем-слэш, он у нас есть, но не в самом начале текста. А в конце (внезапная внезапность) хэппи-энд.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Арка I, часть 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Описание:  
> В Академию поступают новые студенты. Станут ли они сражаться за Невесту Розы и силу изменить мир? Кто займет место Химэмии Анси? Что принесет в Академию ветер перемен? Что кроется за странностями Академии Отори? Где найти силу изменить мир? (Таймлайн: сиквел ТВ.) 
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах:  
> Где угодно, но пришлите, пожалуйста, ссылку 
> 
> Примечания авторов:  
> All you need is love, или во всем виноват канон. Авторы хотели написать романс и флафф, но вместо этого у них получились магия, психология и ангст. Также авторы совершенно не приглашали в свой фанфик де Сент-Экзюпери, индийскую мифологию и антологию магических существ – оно все само пришло. И еще авторы понятия не имели, что напишут более сорока авторских листов, потому что хотели написать скромный текст на 100 страниц. Мы также считаем своим долгом предупредить читателей, что не видим в Анси невинную овечку и очень не любим Сиори. Если вы ищете фем-слэш, он у нас есть, но не в самом начале текста. А в конце (внезапная внезапность) хэппи-энд.

_Однажды маленький принц вырастил на краю вселенной капризную розу. С тех пор он должен был ухаживать за ней, развлекать ее и быть с нею рядом, потому что без него роза погибла бы. Он полюбил своенравный цветок всем сердцем. Чтобы вернуться к ней, он готов был выпрыгнуть из тела... Но что же он обнаружил, когда вернулся?.._

Апрель.  
Новый набор.  
Больше иностранцев.  
(После случившегося в конце прошлого учебного года Академия пользовалась среди японцев совсем уж дурной славой.)  
Эти розы хотелось вырвать с корнем. Сжечь. Акио с ненавистью посмотрел на залитые кровью клумбы.  
– Отори-сан, вы скоро? Вам нужно выступить перед студентами с речью.  
Ознакомительное бла-бла-бла. Хуйня.  
– Я иду, Тогава-сан.  
Акио захлопнул окно, отрезав ненавистный запах. Жаль, что невозможно так же отрезать воспоминания.  
Подошёл к зеркалу.  
Рубашки все мятые и неглаженые, в магазин идти нет никакого желания… Поэтому на нём чёрная водолазка с высоким горлом и чёрные же брюки. Траур по пустоте.  
Он всё ещё чувствовал себя раненым зверем.  
Первое время хотелось всё бросить и уйти, дав себя случайно убить кому угодно. Хотелось броситься за ней и вернуть – или убить… Но он не мог, только обнаружил это не сразу, потому что сначала занимался тем, чем обычно занимается большинство мужчин и женщин на его месте, – саморазрушением. Это было глупо, и в конечном счёте он остановился на том месте, где люди начинают выбирать между «покончить с собой назло» или «жить дальше назло», и выбрал второе.  
Акио встряхнул головой, наблюдая, как красиво ложатся волосы, осторожно, словно боясь сломаться, улыбнулся. И вышел навстречу гулу в зале.  
– А теперь слово Отори Акио.  
Микрофон пришлось поднимать – за Тогавой Миюки всегда надо поднимать микрофон, потому что она не только небольшого роста даже на каблуках, но ещё и сутулится.  
– Я рад, – едва уловимая заминка, – видеть вас здесь.  
Пауза.  
Акио знал, какое впечатление производит на людей его голос. Голос его-сегодняшнего. У Диоса голос тонкий и звонкий. Вчера ночью снова неприятно было вспомнить об этом.  
– Поскольку на потоке в этом году много иностранных студентов, на всякий случай уточню, что моя должность переводится с японского как заместитель директора по учебной работе. Ридзитю. На конце звук почти как писк мыши.  
Он дождался смешков и продолжил.  
– Моя задача состоит в том, чтобы защищать вас от этой страшной женщины, – он намеренно использовал игру слов, уверенно завладевая вниманием. – Простите, конечно, я хотел сказать, что я должен всячески помогать этой строгой леди в её работе, – взрыв смеха и аплодисменты. – Моя деятельность заключается в составлении учебного плана и ведении успеваемости студентов Академии Отори. Также, как многие уже знают, я курирую особые проекты, олимпиады, конкурсы и референдумы. Надеюсь, вам понравится у нас и мы с вами будем видеться исключительно по вопросам роста вашей успеваемости и прогресса в вашем обучении. Ах да… – он в последнюю минуту вернулся к микрофону. – В этом году занятия в обсерватории отменяются для всей Академии, кроме студентов, работающих над проектами по астрофизике. Благодарю за внимание.  
Акио ушёл со сцены, ушёл из душного и пыльного закулисного пространства, сошёл по боковой лестнице и направился в боковой проход.  
Дверь закрылась автоматически с сухим стуком крышки гроба, и он вздрогнул.  
Клетка. И теперь он остался в этой клетке один.  
Он направился в свой кабинет, на ходу набирая номер Тоги.  
Ещё один Круг – последний – должен дать свободу ему самому.  
Он в самом деле хотел в это верить.

Грегори Райдер ненавидел официоз. В Японии ему уделяли какое-то невероятное количество времени. Даже больше, чем в Штатах. И время это проходило однозначно скучнее.  
В актовом зале было душно. Грег расстегнул следующую пуговицу на вороте формы, ниже горла, и тут же поймал на себе недовольный взгляд маленькой серой мегеры, вещавшей со сцены. Вот уж действительно: йома.  
Так её назвал странный парень, с которым он познакомился вчера вечером.  
Очень странный... Интересно, они в этой академии все такие?  
Грег почувствовал, что его внимание неумолимо отключается от сцены и возвращается к воспоминаниям о вчерашнем дне.  
Началось всё с банального желания осмотреться. Любое новое место вызывало в Райдере закономерное жгучее любопытство, поэтому, едва заселившись, Грег бросил сумку и чемодан посреди выделенной ему комнаты и рванул изучать окрестности. Он обошёл территорию по периметру, запоминая входы и выходы, изучил расположение корпусов и под конец, уже почти ночью, добрался до галереи на верхнем этаже главного корпуса.  
Вообще-то он подозревал, что студентам на эту галерею ходить запрещено. На щеколде красноречиво висел амбарный замок. Вот только на тот момент дверь была не заперта, более того, приоткрыта, и Райдер решил, что грех упускать такую возможность.  
Он прокрался наверх, выбрался на воздух и тут же уперся взглядом в тонкий белый силуэт. Юноша (кто-то из студентов, судя по одежде) раскинув руки, балансировал на перилах галереи, рискуя в любой момент сорваться и полететь с этих перил к чертям. Это ж надо быть таким идиотом.  
Парень опасно покачнулся, Грег кинулся вперёд и едва успел дернуть его на себя, не давая упасть.  
– Тебе что, жить надоело, кретин?! - он для верности встряхнул студента за плечи и невольно посмотрел вниз.  
До земли было добрых пять этажей. Полновесных таких этажей – в главном здании Академии оказались очень высокие потолки…  
Юноша в его руках неловко шевельнулся, и Грег отвлекся от созерцания темноты за парапетом и перевёл взгляд на студента в руках. Растерянные зелёные глаза на тёмном лице и неожиданно светлые короткие волосы. Красивый.  
И этот красавчик смотрел на него своими осоловевшими глазами, как баран на новые ворота, и молчал. В голову Райдера закралось нехорошее подозрение, что он только что помешал самоубийце. Если верить новостям, японские школьники регулярно сигали с крыш. Грег нахмурился и для верности встряхнул парня за плечи:  
– Убегаешь? – Юноша не ответил, и Грег почувствовал, что злится. Самоубийц он не любил. – Что стряслось-то, двойка по математике или несчастная любовь?  
Парень неожиданно насмешливо улыбнулся:  
– С чего ты решил, что я прыгну?  
Голос у него был красивый, но какой-то отмороженный. Он весь был отмороженный. Пьян или под кайфом?  
«Только этого не хватало…»  
И какой чёрт понёс Грега гулять по ночной Академии? Захотелось, понимаете ли, с местом познакомиться. В интимной ночной обстановке.  
А познакомился со студентом в истерике.  
– Пойдём-ка, – отвечать Райдер не стал. Какой смысл разговаривать с невменяемым. – Ну же, идём.  
– Куда?  
– Ко мне, – лаконично буркнул Грег и потащил юношу за собой.  
Тот сопротивляться не стал.  
Спустя ещё полчаса, после того, как Грег запихал его в душ (надеясь освежить голову), завернул в одеяло и усадил на одну из двух имеющихся в комнате кроватей, парень снова поднял на него свои бездонные зелёные глазищи. А потом усмехнулся, выпутал руки из одеяла, обнял за шею и поцеловал.  
Вообще-то Грег не собирался с ним спать. Особенно после того, как парень честно признался, что принял какие-то успокоительные таблетки. Но юноша так к нему льнул и выглядел таким несчастным, что Райдеру стало его по-человечески жалко. Наверное, его действительно кто-то бросил. Что странно: мальчишка-то красивый.  
Грег надеялся, что после секса неудавшемуся ночному летуну полегчало. Во всяком случае, он перестал казаться отмороженным, разговорился и даже рассказал кое-что о местных традициях. Какой-то избранный круг дуэлянтов или что-то вроде того, собирающийся в лесу, в который, конечно же, запрещено ходить. Обычные школьные байки. Такие клубы везде есть, но Грег не любил игру в элиту, поэтому от рассказа просто отмахнулся.  
А ещё он назвал эту серую моль Тогаву Миюки йомой. И был прав.  
Чего юноша не сказал, так это своего имени. Поэтому Райдер в шутку и его обозвал йомой.  
А что, неплохо звучит: йома Запретного леса...  
Грег поймал очередной взгляд куда менее симпатичной «йомы» и сделал умное лицо, чувствуя, что сосредоточиться на происходящем в зале не удаётся. Тоска смертная.  
Утром, когда Грег проснулся, его ночного знакомца уже и след простыл. Зато спустя час заявился новый сосед. И вот с ним Райдер сразу не поладил.  
Едва войдя в комнату, парень сморщил нос, словно что-то унюхал, и с каменной мордой объявил:  
– Поскольку мы довольно долго будем делить комнату, думаю, стоит договориться о правилах совместного проживания.  
Грег, который как раз пришпиливал над кроватью большую карту мира, пожал плечами:  
– Валяй.  
– Во-первых, я убедительно прошу тебя не водить в комнату девочек.  
– Без проблем, – Грег широко ухмыльнулся, пользуясь тем, что стоит к новому соседу спиной.  
– И мальчиков, – японец почуял подвох.  
Грег вздохнул и обернулся.  
– По запаху определил? – ехидно осведомился он.  
Японец удостоил его презрительным взглядом и не ответил.  
Они посмотрели друг на друга исподлобья. Помолчали.  
– Меня зовут Грег, – Райдер решил все-таки проявить дружелюбие. – А тебя?  
– Мотаку Ёсида, – последовал холодный ответ.  
– Ну что же, Ёсида... давай договариваться.  
Следующие два часа они провели, нудно распределяя пространство, включая полки в шкафах, холодильник и каждый сантиметр стены.  
К концу второго часа Грег едва сдерживал бешенство, но, к счастью для Ёсиды, пришло время официальной церемонии открытия нового учебного года, и безупречный японец торжествующе выплыл из комнаты и направился в сторону актового зала. Мрачный Грег, глубоко засунув руки в карманы, потопал за ним, дав себе слово проводить в их общей комнате как можно меньше времени...  
От воспоминаний его отвлекли гул и неожиданное оживление в зале. Грег встрепенулся, гадая, что он успел пропустить, и неожиданно услышал красивый низкий и глубокий голос. С таким голосом надо идти озвучивать порно…  
Райдер снова сфокусировал внимание на сцене и едва сохранил спокойное выражение лица: у микрофона стояла точная копия его вчерашнего ночного знакомца, только лет на десять-пятнадцать старше. Та же смуглая кожа, те же волосы, фигура, черты лица, цвет глаз... только голос другой. У мальчишки был звонкий, чистый и потерянный. В голосе этого мужика звучали власть и сила.  
«Твой родственник – один из преподов Академии? Хорошо устроился...»  
Меж тем мужик отпускал удачные шуточки и уверенно завоёвывал расположение аудитории. Молодец, конечно. Но Грега не отпускало ощущение, что этот мужик – тот ещё сукин сын.  
А тот неожиданно остановил свой взгляд на нем и посмотрел прямо в глаза. Изучающе.  
«Знает?!»  
Дурацкая мысль, конечно. Откуда ему знать? Если только младшенький не помчался рассказывать ему о своих похождениях прямо с утра пораньше.  
Родственник (старший брат?) вчерашнего несостоявшегося самоубийцы его реакцию явно увидел. Едва заметно ухмыльнулся, развернулся и ушёл со сцены под гром аплодисментов.  
Точно сукин сын.  
Впрочем, если этот красавчик попытается читать нотации о правилах поведения с его младшеньким непутёвым братишкой, его можно просто послать к чёрту. Потому что это не его собачье дело.  
Грег расслабился и вновь посмотрел на сцену. Началась процедура представления основных факультативов и кружков.  
А вот это уже может быть интересным...

Тога влетел в кабинет и с грохотом захлопнул дверь.  
– Новый круг? Ты решил запустить новый круг? Ты спятил!  
В моменты вроде этого Кирюу нестерпимо хотелось врезать Акио чем-то тяжелым по голове. Останавливали только уголовная ответственность и чувства, которые он к нему испытывал, – нечто среднее между глубокой привязанностью, влюбленностью и уважением.  
– Если у тебя есть ключи, это не повод хлопать дверьми у меня дома и хамить.  
– Акио, – Тога сбавил тон. – Тебе мало того, чем закончилось в прошлый раз? Да и Невесты у нас нет.  
Акио невозмутимо подрез _а_ л кустарниковой розе лишние побеги. Он ненавидел эти цветы. Избалованные, душные, капризные… Но привычка возиться с ними вшита практически на подкорку, приколочена намертво, затянута в нём шипастыми плетьми. Он умел ухаживать за розами. _Она_ его научила.  
– У нас есть Невеста.  
«У меня нет имени. Меня нет.»  
И это неплохая идея, в самом деле. Это должно заглушить рвущие его на части эмоции.  
Тога остановил круженье по кабинету и подошёл к нему, заподозрив любовника в самом худшем, поскольку с Акио бы сталось.  
– Нет.  
– Что «нет»?  
– Ты не сделаешь этого.  
– Не сделаю. **Я** буду Невестой.  
– Да ты сдурел!  
Это было даже хуже, чем если бы мужчина в самом деле предложил быть Невестой Кирюу.  
Акио вместо ответа властно притянул его к себе и поцеловал.  
Пощечина была обжигающей. Град ударов, последовавших за ней, – горячим.  
Потом Тога устал и уткнулся лбом в его плечо.  
– Хорошо. Я не знаю, зачем тебе это, но – хорошо. Я буду защищать тебя, как раньше защищал её.  
«А ведь ты мог спросить, зачем это мне.»  
– Нам не хватает ещё одного Дуэлянта.  
– Больше, чем одного. Нам нужно обновить Круг. Но это моя забота.  
Тога схватил со стола горшок с кустарниковой розой и запустил им в стену.  
Земля посыпалась с тихим шорохом, рядом жирно шлёпнулись черепки и обессилено продолжил умирать кустик. Акио постоянно поступал так, как хотел. И ведь он никогда не ограничивал Тогу, но Тога почему-то не позволял себе делать то, что нравится.  
Тога встретился взглядом с невозмутимыми темно-зелёными глазами. Иногда Акио пугающе походил на свою чёртову сестру. Кирюу хлопнул дверью.

_«Диос… Диос, ты спишь? Чертов сукин сын, почему ты никогда не разговариваешь со мной?! Что ты такое? Что я такое? Зачем я? ДИОС!»_

_– Не открывай его..._

Акио закрыл папку и выключил монитор.  
По пути на конюшню услышал вдали гул мотоцикла Тоги.  
Высокие скорости – это отлично, но скачка хороша тем, что под тобой живое и тёплое тело, горячее, пахнущее так вкусно и сладко.  
«А я – йома Запретного леса».  
Внутри было немного щекотно.  
В Запретном лесу его ждало любимое место, куда никто из студентов не смел прийти. Они просто не знали о существовании этого пруда.  
В воду Акио заехал верхом. Конь остановился, когда вода коснулась брюха, и стал жадно пить. А Акио нырнул, ощущая, как прохладная вода касается разгоряченного лица, гладит его спину, руки, живот… Он заплыл на мелководье, где смог лежать, касаясь затылком песчаного берега. Руки коснулись тела, вместо него вспоминая другое тело, женское, обманчиво хрупкое и горячее…

После официальной церемонии, записи на все интересные курсы, процедур представления (и так далее, и тому подобное, распишитесь тут, нужное впишите в соответствующую графу) Грег чувствовал себя выжатым, как лимон, и готовым бросаться на людей. От девичьего щебета звенело в ушах. По этой причине выскочивший из-за угла студент-мышонок, играющий роль местного папарацци, едва не огрёб по полной, но Грег вовремя сдержался, за что схлопотал вспышку в лицо. Наверняка парнишка будет потом гордиться кадром с его перекошенной от злости мордой и неплохо на нём заработает.  
Ну и чёрт с ним.  
Вот этого Грег не понимал. Сколько ни жил и ни учился в Японии – столько не понимал. Сам он ничьи фото никогда не покупал, но знал, что пользуется неизменным успехом. Это и раздражало, и тешило самолюбие. Приятно, когда тебе уделяют столько внимания.  
Впрочем, сейчас ему приятно не было.  
Хотелось скрыться из этой толпы, где все друг к другу принюхивались.  
Грег попёр напролом, то огибая образовывающиеся группки, то рассекая их, как какой-нибудь арктический ледокол, пока наконец-то не оказался у своего корпуса и не прошмыгнул в комнату, успев, впрочем, поймать на себе чей-то любопытный взгляд.  
Уроков на сегодня не планировалось, и Грег с облегчением стащил с себя неудобную форму и в счастливом предвкушении направился в душ. Где нос к носу столкнулся с Ёсидой.  
Мотаку стоял возле душевой кабины, держа в руках мыло и мочалку Грега, и вид у него был такой, как будто наступил как минимум конец света. Увидев соседа, Ёсида незамедлительно возвестил:  
– Это ужасно. И абсолютно недопустимо.  
– Что? – ошалело спросил Грег.  
– Грейпфрут. В твоём мыле используется масло грейпфрута. И мята.  
– А?!  
Грег никогда не задумывался, чем пахнет его мыло, главное, чтобы запах не был сладким и слишком сильным. И сейчас не понимал, что могло так напугать Ёсиду в запахе… как он сказал? Грейпфрута?  
– У меня аллергия на цитрусовые, – торжественно и трагично сообщил чертов японец. – Тебе придется его выкинуть. И мочалку. Она вся пропахла.  
И тут Грег взорвался:  
– Да пошел ты к черту! Это **моё** мыло и **моя** мочалка! Не устраивает – не мойся!  
Ёсида посмотрел на него исподлобья:  
– Возможно, мне стоит пройтись с тобой по магазинам. Уверен, мы совместно сможем подобрать запах, который устроит нас обоих. Мыло с маслами цитрусовых представляет угрозу моей жизни и здоровью. К тому же сочетание грейпфрута и мяты затасканное и не самое удачное, гораздо лучше тебе подошли бы древесные ноты или бергамот с…  
Дослушивать Грег не стал. Он почувствовал, что сейчас просто убьёт этого чёртова японца. Вырвал из его рук мыло и мочалку, влетел в комнату, влез в первые попавшиеся джинсы и футболку и, стараясь не встречаться с Ёсидой взглядом, вылетел из комнаты вон.  
Только спустя пять или десять минут бега он обнаружил, что забыл обуться. И всё ещё сжимает в руках проклятущие мыло с мочалкой. И стоит на окраине так называемого Запретного леса.

_– Запретный лес потому и запретный, что в него нельзя ходить обычным студентам.  
– Почему?  
– Там находится арена для дуэлей…_

Грег распихал мыло и мочалку по карманам джинсов и, насупившись, быстрым шагом углубился в лес. Раз он запретный, там точно нет ни девчонок, ни папарацци, ни Ёсиды, ни какой другой сволочи…  
В лесу было спокойно и тихо. Грег постепенно расслабился и повеселел, свободно слоняясь между деревьев, не особо думая, куда идёт. Всё равно тут далеко не уйдёшь. Зато, возможно, он наткнётся на что-то интересное. Например, на арену…  
Но на арену он так и не наткнулся.  
Вместо этого кривая еле заметная тропка вывела его на берег пруда.  
Грег, который так и не успел помыться, радостно подбежал к водоёму, скинул одежду, с наслаждением полез в воду и нырнул.  
Он плавал какое-то время, ныряя и отфыркиваясь, прежде чем сообразил, что не один.  
Во-первых, напротив по брюхо в воде стоял красавец-конь и странно косил на него глазом.  
Коней Грег не любил и не умел с ними обращаться. Он вообще предпочитал иметь дело с механизмами, а не с живыми существами. За исключением людей, конечно… Людей Грег любил. Ну, когда они его не бесили.  
Во-вторых, раз есть конь, значит, наверное, рядом его хозяин…  
Грег присмотрелся и действительно обнаружил у противоположного берега фигуру человека. Похоже было, что это тот самый парень, который вчера провел ночь в его комнате. Грег улыбнулся, расслабился, приветственно помахал рукой и мощными гребками поплыл к нему. Красуясь. Ну, совсем чуть-чуть.  
И только на полпути понял, что что-то не так. Человек в воде был девушкой. Грег остановился и чертыхнулся, едва не уйдя под воду от неожиданности.  
«Сестра? Да сколько детей в этой семейке?»  
Он замер в нерешительности, поддерживая себя на плаву, не зная, как себя вести. К девушке подплывёшь – ещё завизжит и решит, что он извращенец. У женщин вечно что-то странное в голове творится… но развернуться и уплыть молча тоже как-то невежливо…

 

Он выгнулся, пальцы чертили узоры вокруг своего-не своего тела, гладили соски, бока… Скользили вниз, мимо члена, дальше, между бедер.  
Агонизирующая память.  
Ощущение чужого тела как своего собственного, своего – как чужого.  
Слишком глубоко, чтобы пытаться понять, что делаешь…  
Но он всё равно понимал.  
Диос понимал.  
«Да при чем тут Диос…»  
Пришлось второй рукой всё же сжать член – в отличие от Анси, Акио форму менять полностью так и не научился. Зато вот Диос у него был. И сейчас они запутались, кто из них кто.  
Конь фыркнул. Потом еще раз.  
Акио-Диос выругался про себя.  
«Чёртов Кирюу… Не мог прийти попозже…»  
И открыл глаза.  
От неожиданности почти выругался – теперь уже вслух – и медленно сполз глубже в воду ногами вперёд. Бесполезно. Тело – и то предавало.  
Первым отпустил образ Анси. Спрятался, отступил в камыши, забился между корней маленьким чёрным паучком.  
Затем отступил Диос, но далеко не ушёл. Ладно, сойдёт.  
Отори встал во весь рост, с наслаждением подставляя лицо и тело солнцу, разгорячённый, злой тем, что его потревожили, помешав кончить. И ещё больше – тем, кто потревожил. Вчерашнее приключение грозило затянуться и превратиться в нечто более значимое. А это… было плохо.  
– Привет, йома Запретного ле… – разглядев его лучше, парень осекся.  
– Запретный лес потому и запретный, что в него нельзя ходить обычным студентам, хммм? – лениво протянул Акио.  
Диосу нравился этот мальчик. Почему? Ничего особенного. Полукровка. Умный. Но есть ли в нём что-то помимо мозгов?

«Девушка» неожиданно поднялась из воды и повернулась к Грегу. И оказалась заместителем директора по учебной работе, Отори Акио, проклятым старшим братцем вчерашнего знакомца…  
Грег запутался в мыслях, окончательно опешил и помотал головой, на этот раз таки уйдя под воду.  
Вынырнул, отплевался и поплыл вперёд – а куда теперь деваться? Разговаривать на таком расстоянии как-то глупо, убегать – ещё глупее.  
– У меня от вас в глазах троится… – тихо пробормотал он себе под нос.  
Он мог бы поклясться, что ещё мгновение назад видел на месте Отори Акио самую настоящую девушку. А до этого – вчерашнего мальчишку. Приглючится же такое.  
И только когда Грег приблизился к Отори почти вплотную, коснулся ногами дна и выпрямился, оказавшись по пояс в воде, до него дошёл как смысл сказанных мужчиной слов, так и то, кто их произнес.  
Вот влип!  
– Здравствуйте, Отори-сан, – вежливо проговорил он. – Прошу прощения, что побеспокоил вас…  
Да уж… отвлёк явно в самый подходящий момент.  
Грег чувствовал себя глупо. С одной стороны, он привык смотреть на собеседника, с которым разговаривает. К тому же у мужика было красивое тело. Смотреть на него было приятно. С другой, Отори был голым, высоким, находился ближе к берегу, и его вставший член с этого ракурса был всего лишь чуть ниже уровня лица Грега. И от этого становилось как-то неуютно.  
Но опускать глаза не хотелось. Смотреть снизу вверх тоже.  
Грег подумал мгновение и побрел к берегу, обойдя мужчину по небольшой дуге, пока не встал прямо перед ним, лицом к лицу, хоть и на почтительном расстоянии. И всё равно оказался больше чем на голову его ниже. Чёрт.  
Акио, снисходительно улыбаясь, наблюдал за манёврами студента и, когда результат того так и не устроил, позволил себе слабость позлорадствовать про себя.  
– Скажите, пожалуйста, в этот лес действительно запрещено ходить? Жаль, если так… Здесь очень красиво и тихо, – Грег старался говорить вежливо и спокойно.  
В конце концов, ничего другого ему не оставалось.  
– Именно поэтому… – Акио наклонил голову, ловя движения боковым зрением, и только потом повернулся всем корпусом к собеседнику. – А ещё – потому что студенты обычно и не любят сюда ходить.  
Грегори Райдер – вспомнил он имя. Сын американского консула в Киото. Мать чистокровная японка из какого-то благородного киотского семейства. Удивительный союз. Совершенно неожиданный. И длится уже двадцать лет.  
Имя урчало, норовило сорваться с языка – раскатистое, рок-н-ролльное имя.  
– Не любят? – задумчиво повторил за ним Грег. – Да нет… Это **вам** не нравится, что они сюда ходят. При чем тут лес… – и тут же, не меняя беззаботного тона: – Много теряют.  
– Не много, – Акио с любопытством глянул на него – только что сказанного юноша явно не заметил. – Посещение леса крайне нежелательно. Впрочем, вряд ли такой бунтарь, как ты, так уж боится выговора или негативного отношения со стороны преподавателей, верно?  
Взгляд в глаза.  
Красивые глаза… Цвета меда… янтарь… или тигровый глаз. Да и сам мальчик очень ничего.

_«Ты слышишь?»  
«Ты со мной говоришь, когда тебе хочется. Но не когда хочется мне? Почему?»  
Молчание._

– Идём со мной, – он отмахнулся от Диоса. Все время норовит влезть в самый неподходящий момент. А когда нужен – молчит.  
– Да я сам могу выбраться, спа…  
– Одевайся и идём со мной, – спокойно повторил Акио.  
Бесполезно орать на студентов, нет никакого смысла нажимать, не нужно ставить себя выше.  
Эти уроки он усвоил ещё в первые годы работы с детьми.  
Ребёнок, подросток, юноша или девушка – не имеет значения. У них у всех разные характеры, у кого-то счастливые семьи, а у кого-то была тяжелая и трудная жизнь.  
Акио всегда начинал общение ровно. Интерес ему разыгрывать не приходилось – студенты всегда находили, чем его удивить. Он чувствовал к ним расположение, и они тянулись к нему в ответ. Это потом они станут взрослыми и во многих из них умрёт или почти потухнет яркий живой огонек. Они станут скучными и серыми, как фруктовая моль… взрослыми.  
Мужчина стремительно вышел из воды и быстро оделся.  
Грегори пришлось попрыгать на одной ноге, влезая в джинсы. Потом он нерешительно замер перед Отори, успевшим вскочить в седло и протягивающим ему руку.  
– Я не полезу на эту штуку.  
– Эту штуку зовут Снежок, и ты его обидел, – шутливо сказал Акио. – Если тебя тут встретят в моей компании, то ничего страшного не будет. К тому же ты без обуви. Полезай давай.  
Он согнул ногу, чтобы Грегу было во что упереться вместо стремени.  
По сути, деваться было некуда.  
Грег угрюмо зыркнул на него, но решил не портить отношения с руководящим составом в первые же дни, ухватился за протянутую руку и неловко взгромоздился на белое исчадие ада, по какому-то недоразумению именующееся лошадью, поерзал, пытаясь устроиться удобнее.  
Отори забросил его себе за спину без особого напряжения.  
Сильный мужик. И пальцы цепкие.  
Снежок шагнул, и Грег непроизвольно вцепился в ремень брюк Акио, хотя не собирался. Это было ужасно глупо: его вывозил из леса беловолосый, блять, принц на белоснежном, мать его, коне. И Грег обнимал его за талию, словно какая-нибудь счастливо спасенная принцесса.  
Правда, в седле он держался с грацией мешка с дерьмом.  
Грег представил, как это должно смотреться со стороны, и насупился. А потом неожиданно даже для себя фыркнул от смеха, чуть не упал и вцепился в сидящего впереди крепче.

_… хорошо… как мне хорошо… горячий…  
– Ещё…  
«Если ты сейчас остановишься, я тебя убью»…  
…вслух?.. про себя? Не имеет значения._

Воспоминания заставили кровь вновь прилить к паху.  
Хорошо хоть мальчишка сидел позади.  
Акио усмехнулся, иронизируя над собой и – в большей степени – над Диосом, чьи воспоминания были настолько яркими, что Акио словно заново ощутил руки парня на своем теле – не без смутного удовольствия.  
Лес закончился быстро. Конь ступил на мощеную школьную дорожку. Грег начал ловить на себе взгляды студентов и снова нахмурился.  
– И куда вы везете меня, Отори-сан?  
«В замок, блин. В самую высокую башню. Будешь сидеть там, Грег, отращивать космы и вышивать золотой иглой».  
– В тюрьму для малолетних нарушителей, – фыркнул Акио.  
Снежка он, впрочем, так и не пустил ни галопом, ни рысью, как поначалу намеревался, ощутив, что Грегори не просто неуверенный, а вообще не всадник. Зачем впустую унижать людей, если можно получить их уважение или признание другими путями.  
– В каком корпусе ты живешь?  
– А… ммм… в восточном.  
Акио кивнул, направляя туда лошадь и игнорируя вопросительные, удивлённые, но по большей части восхищенные взгляды.  
– Ооо, смотрите, это господин заместитель директора.  
– Он такой красавец!  
– А парень позади него? Видела, какие у него руки?!  
– Они вместе едут верхом! Это так чувственно…  
– Аааа, kawaii!  
– Кажется, я сейчас упаду в обморок...  
«Мошкариные песни, комариные сказки», – привычно вспомнилась цитата.  
– Не обращай внимания. Твоему имиджу это никакого урона не нанесёт. Скорее, подогреет любопытство.  
– Угу, – буркнул Грег, сжимая его талию крепче, когда Снежок, занервничав, заплясал под ними, обходя группу особо трепетных и шумных студенток.  
Звучало это так, как будто юноша с удовольствием век бы не видел людей.  
Возможно, так и было. Глаза у него интровертные.  
Акио остановил коня у восточного корпуса, хотел освободить стремя, чтобы помочь спуститься, но Грегори легким отточенным движением спрыгнул наземь.  
– Удачи на проверочных тестах, – улыбнулся мужчина, как ни в чём не бывало. – Если возникнут какие-то проблемы, меня всегда можно найти через секретаря Академии.  
Грегори двинулся к дверям молча, всем своим видом показывая, что ему плевать.  
Акио усмехнулся и тронул бока Снежка коленями.  
Следующие две или три недели обещали стать весьма насыщенными.  
Новые имена, новые лица, проверочные работы на уровень знаний, распределения по группам, беготня со списками кружков и школ, подготовка к аттестации первого уровня у выпускного класса, брожения новичков по комнатам… И всё сопровождается массой бумажной работы. Хорошо, в Академии наконец-то появилась громоздкая, часто виснущая, но всё же значительно упрощающая некоторые процессы компьютерная сеть.

 

Младший брат Отори Акио пришёл к Грегу снова. Спустя несколько дней после памятной встречи у озера, под вечер – перехватил с занятий и заговорщически улыбнулся.  
– Хочешь сегодня не видеть Ёсиду?  
– Спрашиваешь! – Грег притянул его к себе за плечи, быстро оглянулся, убедившись, что никто не видит, и крепко поцеловал в губы. – Куда идти? Я готов!  
От Ёсиды он был готов бежать куда угодно. Тем более в компании своего нового знакомца, который невесть откуда про Ёсиду узнал. Шпионил, что ли?  
Он с подозрением покосился на парня. При свете дня Отори-младший оказался даже красивее, чем ночью. И сейчас в его глазах не было и следа тогдашнего ночного дурмана, что было совсем здорово.  
Красивый рот Диоса искривила лукавая усмешка.  
– Да ты готовая добыча для киднепперов! Пойдём, тут недалеко.  
Райдер сощурился.  
– А ты язва. Как обманчива бывает внешность...  
Юноша только улыбнулся шире и поманил его за собой. Было в его улыбке и глазах что-то странное, контрастирующее с его внешностью. Райдер вдруг остро, как ночью, почувствовал: с этим парнем что-то не так. Но что?  
Он стоял, глупо пялясь в удаляющуюся спину, пока юноша не обернулся.  
Взгляд зелёных глаз был недоумевающим и чуть беспомощным.  
– Ты передумал?  
Грег ухмыльнулся, прогоняя прочь дурацкие мысли:  
– И не надейся. Я иду!  
– Тогда догоняй! – засмеялся вдруг юноша и бросился наутёк.  
Грег, тоже смеясь, побежал за ним.  
Оказалось, в самом деле недалеко. Грег даже не успел ощутить по-настоящему вкус погони. Он сгреб юношу в охапку и с недоверием посмотрел на башню, задрав голову.  
– Это не здесь проводятся лекции по астрономии?  
– А ещё заседает Студенческий совет.  
Юноша вставил ключ в панель, и перед ними распахнулась дверь лифта. Он нетерпеливо втолкнул туда Грега и приник к нему в поцелуе, не дожидаясь, пока лифт тронется вверх. Грега упрашивать дважды точно не было нужды – он с удовольствием вжал тонкое послушное тело в стенку, и опомнились они только когда уже оказались наверху. Диос безрезультатно попытался привести в порядок форму, потом махнул на это дело рукой, стащил китель, взял Грега за руку и повел в спальню. Шагов через двадцать Грег недоуменно огляделся и встал, как вкопанный, оглядывая красно-белые хоромы.  
– Ничего себе… Вы что тут, вдвоём живёте?  
– И даже в одной спальне, – фыркнул парень. – Ты хочешь меня или нет?  
Грег хотел, даже очень. Так что все вопросы, а заодно ответ на ехидную шуточку юноши отложил до лучших времен.

Акио знал, что мальчишка понравился Диосу.  
Диос…  
Это было проблемой…  
Теперь, когда Диос проснулся, им приходилось существовать вместе, и это было во много раз неудобнее, чем когда Диос спал.  
Тогда он хотя бы молчал и никуда не ходил.  
А ходить ему нравилось к Грегори Райдеру.  
(Кто бы мог подумать, что Диосу вообще нужен секс…)  
Нет, парень был очень ничего. И в сексе – что надо. Горячий, жёсткий, порывистый… Непременно желающий быть сверху. Но это не беда. Тут Акио и так было где оттянуться.  
Но в результате всей этой игры в пятнашки, когда Акио заканчивал работать и хотел отправиться к Тоге или выспаться, он почему-то обнаруживал себя на пути к восточному корпусу, а потом – к башне, потому что в общей спальне был этот странный смешной Ёсида, ужасающий подросток с дурными манерами и непомерно раздутым чувством собственной важности.  
«Какой идиот его вообще сюда взял?!»  
Акио обычно принимал непосредственное участие в отборе студентов в Академию и что-то не помнил, чтобы давал добро на поступление такого невыразимо скучного зануды.

_– Эй, так как тебя зовут?  
– Диос.  
– Чего?.. А это настоящее имя?  
– Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
– А почему ты на все вопросы отвечаешь вопросами? Это нечестно!_

Обнаружив Грегори в своей постели в очередной раз, он уходил в глубокой ночи, чтобы найти себе партнёра в городе, не желая будить Тогу. Утром клевал носом над чашкой кофе и откровенно засыпал на заседаниях школьного совета. Приходилось читать протоколы, чтобы быть в курсе событий.  
Долго так продолжаться не могло.  
Рано или поздно это приведет к их бесконтрольной смене в уставшем и издерганном теле. Но… Акио чувствовал себя счастливым, потому что в этой бешеной карусели он забыл о ней.  
Вот только ночь, когда Диос отключился полностью, настала быстрее, чем он ожидал. В тот момент им удалось вывернуться, сказав что-то о срочных делах. Глупая, идиотская, неумелая отговорка. Акио никогда бы такой не воспользовался даже в качестве аварийного выхода.  
Пора было признаться себе – Райдер ему понравился. Ему стало интересно.

_Глубже… Загляни глубже._

На исходе третьей недели к нему пришёл Тога.  
– Мы начинаем Круг. Первыми сражаются Райдер и Киоити. Всё организовано, нужные письма написаны, приглашения будут разосланы в соответствующее время, чтобы не допустить единовременного использования Арены. Первая пара Дуэлянтов уже должна была получить свои вызовы.  
Акио поморщился.  
– Ты начинаешь мне напоминать Микки.  
Тога посмотрел ему в глаза. Взрослеющая копия его самого. Так и не удалось внушить ему мысль о том, что надо быть собой, а не кем-то ещё.  
– Зато ты похож на жертву мухи це-це. Пойдём.  
Акио не стал возражать. Когда Тога был в настроении, ему отлично удавалось его расслабить и помочь справиться с напряжением.

 

Грегу в Академии скорее нравилось, чем нет. Тесты он сдал без проблем, и у него было много времени, чтобы осмотреться и приноровиться. Здесь собрались действительно неординарные студенты или просто люди с этакой своеобразной… сумасшедшинкой. С ними должно было быть интересно. Но почему-то не было.  
Грегори не сразу сообразил, в чем беда, а когда понял, очень удивился.  
Жизнь студентов Академии практически полностью ограничивалась стенами этой самой Академии, даже если студенты не жили на её территории. И дело было не только и не столько в том, что ребята были перегружены учёбой и факультативными занятиями – хотя, безусловно, были. Но и свободное время они предпочитали проводить всё в тех же стенах.  
Не вопрос, в Академии и близлежащем городке была масса способов развлечься и отдохнуть, от многочисленных секций и кружков до собственного театра теней и даже кинотеатра, но… Грег никак не мог сформулировать это «но». Ощущение неправильности казалось настолько самоочевидным, словно о нём не стоило даже задумываться.  
Наверное, именно поэтому Грегори думал. Из природного чувства противоречия, проще говоря – из вредности. И из той же вредности при первой возможности прыгал в седло мотоцикла и уезжал куда подальше: к морю (но в паре часов быстрой езды, не ближе), посмотреть кино (за первые две-три недели он успел найти и посетить пять разных кинотеатров) или просто в отдаленный городок – побродить по улицам, поглазеть на людей, заскочить на местный рынок. Поначалу он пытался зазвать с собой кого-то из новых однокашников, но те проявляли удручающе мало энтузиазма, и Грег махнул на них рукой.  
Даже Диос упорно игнорировал все его попытки устроить настоящее свидание и отказывался выходить за забор…  
Диос. Смуглый зеленоглазый мальчик, красивый, как какое-нибудь юное божество, и неуловимый, как самая настоящая йома. Он приходил, когда хотел, и так же уходил. Грегори ещё ни разу не удалось самому его обнаружить: ни во дворе, ни в аудиториях, ни в спортзалах… Ни в списках учеников, куда Грег сунул нос как-то рано утром, обнаружив себя в очередной раз в одиночестве в комнате на самом верху башни и пробравшись в кабинет его старшего братца. Замок был плевый, и парень довольно долго рылся в папках, аккуратно перелистывая страницы и вздрагивая от каждого шороха – но никакого Отори Диоса в анкетах не обнаружил. Впрочем, как и любого другого Диоса.  
«Значит, все-таки соврал. Жаль».  
Отори-старшего они, вопреки опасениям Грега, в башне ни разу не застали. В ответ на недоумение Райдера Диос только отмахнулся и сказал, что Акио предпочитает проводить ночи в городе в хорошей компании. Грег решил, что это логично: не со студентами же спит этот мужик, за это и затравить могут. Хотя этого хрен затравишь...  
Но, говоря начистоту, это были цветочки. Диос вызывал в Греге чувство какого-то глубинного беспокойства. Не только его имя, но и он сам периодически казался Грегори… ненастоящим. Не фальшивым, нет, а именно ненастоящим – и чёрт его знает, в чём разница. Грег вот не знал. Знал только, что это чувство усиливалось многократно, когда парень оказывался рядом с ним. В отдельные мгновения – например, когда Диос кончал, крича и выгибаясь в его руках, или наоборот, мирно спал, свернувшись клубком и пытаясь стянуть на себя общее одеяло, – Грегу казалось, что этот мальчик – всего лишь оболочка, за которой прячется… кто? Или что?  
Стоило Диосу уйти – Грег начинал смеяться над собственным чрезмерно богатым воображением. Но как только он возвращался – возвращалось и это странное ощущение, словно и не уходило никуда… Вот ведь нечисть...

Как-то раз, спустя примерно три недели с начала нового учебного года, Грег неспешно поднимался вверх, возвращаясь в Академию. Он шёл пешком. Мотоцикл остался в гараже – Грег снимал «машиноместо» в сарае у одного чудесного старичка, одиноко жившего у самого подножия холма. Солнце клонилось к закату, красиво подсвечивая стены школы, Райдер наслаждался прогулкой, стараясь не думать о том, что в восточном корпусе его снова ждет унылая пафосная рожа Ёсиды. После такого чудесного вечера видеть её не хотелось совершенно.  
Хотелось… купаться. Вечер был прекрасный, и скоро должен был настать тот самый момент, когда вода становится теплее воздуха. Вот было бы блаженство – наплававшись вдоволь, лечь на воду, раскинув руки, и смотреть, как в небе одна за одной загораются звезды. В полной тишине…  
Грег с минуту постоял у начала едва приметной тропинки, уводящей вглубь «Запретного леса». Он не заходил в лес с того самого дня, как столкнулся у берега озера с Отори Акио. Не то чтобы Грег всерьез боялся дисциплинарных взысканий... Хотя поездка на крупе Снежка за спиной господина заместителя директора вполне тянула на наказание. Очень даже. Просто как-то ноги не доходили. А вот теперь – дошли.  
Тропинка манила, мысль о Ёсиде отталкивала всё сильнее. Грегори не видел его с самого утра, даже после занятий залетел в комнату лишь на пару минут: бросить сумку и переодеться. Права была мама: нужно было не выпендриваться и снять квартирку в городе… Эх.  
Грег в последний раз представил себе лицо своего соседа. В красках. И решительно углубился в лес.  
Тропинка очень быстро потерялась меж деревьев, но Грег не огорчился. В лесу было хорошо. Сумрачно, прохладно и удивительно тихо. Как будто он, Грегори, действительно находился в лесной чаще, и в паре сотен метров лес не заканчивался, утыкаясь в безобразную бетонную стенку. И какой извращенец её построил? Словно нарочно, лес вывел его к проклятущей стене. Грег сердито буркнул и уже почти развернулся в противоположную сторону, намереваясь снова углубиться в лес, как вдруг обратил внимание, что это была совсем не та стена. Уж точно – не бетонная.  
Стена, на которую он наткнулся, мощным глухим каменным монолитом вырастала из земли. Райдер сощурился и шагнул к ней. Коснулся рукой тронутой мхом поверхности и пошёл вдоль стены, повторяя пальцами узор… и неуверенно отдернул руку: ему показалось, что камень под рукой едва заметно то ли выгнулся, то ли вздохнул, как довольная сонная кошка.  
«Приглючится же!»  
Грег разозлился сам на себя и шагнул назад, вглубь леса, стараясь охватить стену взглядом. Высокая… Откуда она здесь взялась? И что окружала?

_– Там находится арена для дуэлей…_

Грег широко ухмыльнулся. Ай да лес! Хочешь найти арену – попадаешь на берег озера. Хочешь искупаться – утыкаешься мордой в арену… Точнее, в стену. Арена, если это была она, находилась всё-таки за стеной. А, значит, за стену нужно было попасть.  
Райдер сощурился, думая. Если стена окружает арену, в ней наверняка есть ворота. Должны же дуэлянты как-то попадать на «поле битвы». С другой стороны, его на эту арену никто не звал… А вот если зайти с тыла… Грег улыбнулся шире и уверенно шагнул обратно к стене. Вновь нащупал пальцами узор и подтянулся.  
Лезть оказалось удивительно легко. Под руками и ногами постоянно оказывались то фрагменты узора, то выемки, то удачные сколы – стена была прямо-таки создана для того, чтобы по ней забирались туда-сюда. Залезть смог бы даже младенец. Тот, кто эту стену строил, явно переборщил с украшательствами и переоценил силу школьного запрета.  
В памяти почему-то всплыл образ Отори Акио. Грег фыркнул, подтянулся ещё раз и оказался на кромке стены. И оторопело уставился на... Арену. Потому что ничем другим это просто не могло быть.  
Но беда в том, что эта Арена… тоже не могла существовать.

Тога закрыл за собой дверь, ведущую на плоскую крышу главного корпуса. Даже если кто-то последует за ним, он ничего не увидит.  
В лицо дохнуло подступающим летом. Почти неощутимо, но скоро уже оно придет по-настоящему.  
Волосы взметнуло порывом ветра.  
Привычное, до каменной крошки изученное место.  
Непрошеными явились воспоминания о том, как торопливо, жадно они с Акио на этой самой крыше вцепились друг в друга после какого-то разговора.  
Тога потер глаза. Сейчас не время вспоминать об этом. Надо проследить, чтобы первая Дуэль прошла без нарушений. А за ней ещё одна, и ещё. И так – пока не определятся победители первого круга.  
Сайондзи был уже на месте. Стоял, не двигаясь, и смотрел, как отгорает закат на западе. Катана в ножнах свободно свисает в руке и касается арены. Больше Киоичи не любила лишних телодвижений, кажется, только Дзюри.  
Где же второй? Если он не явится, автоматически будет засчитано поражение.  
«А это было бы некстати», – подумалось Тоге.  
Сайондзи не должен победить в первом круге и войти таким образом в Студенческий совет – таково было весьма недвусмысленное указание Акио.  
Что-то шевельнулось на спирали лестницы, и Тога перевёл бинокль туда. Второй дуэлянт. Грегори Райдер. Идет по ступенькам, словно никуда не торопится, ощупывает резьбу несущего столба и с любопытством оглядывается. Тога с недоумением оглядел его – тяжелые бутсы с высокой шнуровкой, обычные, хотя и дизайнерские, слегка потрепанные джинсы, косуха. Парень выглядел так, словно только что вернулся с ночного мотоциклетного трипа где-то у себя в Америке. Тога поморщился.  
Путешествие второго дуэлянта завершилось на Арене.  
Сайондзи повернулся.  
Видимо, капитана команды кэндо вид соперника тоже немало удивил. Во всяком случае, он не атаковал сразу. Минуты три эти двое стояли там и о чем-то говорили. Оружие свое Грегори так и не достал.  
«Решил просто проиграть? Но зачем тогда Акио внес его в список?»  
Киоичи обнажил катану и бросился вперёд. С оглушительным выхлопом рванула зелёная ракета.  
Тога с новым интересом прижал к глазам бинокль.  
Этот Грег вел себя странно. Вместо того, чтобы достать свое оружие, он решил потанцевать – легко уклонялся и ускользал от выпадов и атак. Потом Киоичи, видимо, что-то брякнул по своему обыкновению, а вслед за этим Райдер сделал одно-единственное движение под локтем у противника, и вот уже стоит в шаге от него, кроша в руке розу. Роза самого Грега красовалась на его груди орденом победы.  
В ушах у Тоги снова слегка заложило – красная ракета возвестила о конце первого поединка.  
Грегори Райдер сорвал розу с груди Сайондзи Киоичи рукой, так и не достав меч.  
«Да что ты такое вообще?!»  
Тога швырнул бинокль на парапет и выскочил в дверь на лестничную площадку, на ходу вытряхивая из непослушного кармана новенький мобильный телефон – совершенно не чету его бывшей огромной трубе, похожей на полицейскую рацию.

– Ты знаешь, больше всего она похожа на пизанский мухомор.  
– На что?!  
– Ну, как тебе объяснить... Длинная наклонная ножка и плоская шляпка сверху. Пизанский мухомор. Ну или пизанская бледная поганка, – Грег перевернулся на спину, раскинул руки и потянулся. – Я так и не понял, как эта штука стоит и не падает без несущих опор... И каким образом остается незамеченной. При её-то высоте. Разве что она опускается на землю и складывается, как пружина... – Грег прищурил глаза, пытаясь это себе представить, и машинально притянул Диоса поближе к себе.  
И погрузился в раздумья. Пальцы гладили спину Диоса, перебирали волосы, касались шеи и скул.  
Хорошо, что Диос решил сегодня заглянуть. Грегу очень хотелось рассказать кому-то о своем приключении, а Ёсида был худшим вариантом слушателя, какой только можно себе представить. Поэтому, завидев Диоса на дорожке, ведущей к восточному корпусу, Грег решил с заходом в свою комнату ещё повременить. Примерно до утра, когда всё же придётся зайти и переодеться в форму. Диос не возражал, только загнал его в душ. Грег в отместку утянул парня за собой, потом они переместились в спальню, и Райдер на какое-то время выкинул мысли об Арене из головы.  
Но сейчас они вернулись и роились, как назойливые мухи.  
– Проекция? Но где тогда проектор… И систему зеркал спрятать некуда...  
Диос, растерянно улыбаясь, смотрел на Грега.  
Какой смысл задумываться о том, как что-то работает или может работать, если оно работает, стоит, не падает?  
– Там нет зеркал, – наконец сказал он, явственно ощущая злость и раздражение Акио. – И это не проекция… ммм… не совсем в том смысле, который ты в неё вкладываешь.  
Грег рывком повернулся и навис над ним. Его глаза горели:  
– Ты знаешь, как оно работает?! Расскажи!!!  
– Оно… просто появляется.  
Диос неуютно поежился – временами Грег казался просто огромным, хотя был лишь чуть выше и чуть шире в плечах.  
– Я не знаю, как тебе описать это. Для меня это тот самый случай, когда человек задыхается, когда начинает думать, а как это он дышит; падает, если задумается, как именно ходит; становится немым, когда пытается понять, как извлекает из себя звуки. Арена просто есть…  
«Что ты несёшь?»  
– Пфффф...  
Грег сдул вихор со лба. Диос, похоже, искренне верил в то, что говорил... И Грегу внезапно показалось, что юноша говорит о чём-то действительно очень простом и понятном. Он попытался ухватить эту мысль за хвост, но мерзавка сбежала и спряталась, оставив в голове какой-то туман и глухое раздражение. Он тряхнул головой, и вихор упал на место.  
– Просто есть... – раздумчиво повторил, ещё раз посмотрев в глаза Диосу. И замер от вновь нахлынувшего острого ощущения «ненастоящести». – Дьявол. Наваждение какое-то... Ладно. Чёрт с ней. Подумаю потом. Так вот, я спустился вниз по стене, уже с противоположной стороны, дошел до лестницы и начал подниматься. Кстати, отличная идея для отсева самых слабых телом и духом: я так и не смог сосчитать, сколько на лестнице ступенек. Сбился... Я, видимо, силён и тем, и другим, потому что до верха добрался. И обнаружил там этого странного парня с катаной.  
Диос немного расслабился.  
Грег рассказывал, и в его описании почему-то всё в самом деле выглядело смешно.  
Хотя смеяться – это было последнее, чего хотелось им обоим.  
– Сайондзи Киоичи, – подсказал он. – Капитан клуба кэндо. Очень горячий юноша. Из-за чего часто делает ошибки.

_– Невеста Розы принадлежит мне! Плевать я хотел на ваши Дуэли!_

Диос потёрся носом о плечо Грега, без слов прося продолжать рассказ, не обращая внимания на ремарки.  
– Да уж, горячий, – Грэг фыркнул. – Он почему-то решил, что я – его противник просто на основании того, что я очутился на арене. Железный аргумент, конечно. Как будто просто оказаться на арене человек не может. И даже соизволил снисходительно объяснить мне правила – сбитая с груди роза и бла-бла-бла, думаю, ты их и так знаешь. У него на груди роза действительно красовалась... Не люблю розы. Душные, сладкие, капризные цветы, – Грег повел плечом. – Тут есть оранжерея с розарием, я ради любопытства сунулся туда и чуть не задохнулся. Бррр. Теперь я вынашиваю план затащить под этот стеклянный колпак Ёсиду. Пусть ему будет плохо, – он замолчал, наклонился к Диосу и поцеловал. – Ну так вот, покончив с объяснениями, этот Киоичи объявил, что ему надоело со мной разговаривать и с боевым криком команчей кинулся на меня с катаной. Отсутствие у меня оружия его совершенно не смутило. Пришлось уворачиваться и слушать какой-то бред про то, что он не проиграет, что он отыщет свою невесту, что раз я такой придурок и у меня нет меча – тем лучше для него... – Грег презрительно хмыкнул. – Трус. Бросаться с боевой катаной на безоружного... Отбрось он в сторону свою железку, чтобы набить мне морду, я бы понял. Может, он нормальный парень, просто невеста бросила, с кем не бывает. Но тут он меня разозлил. В общем, мне быстро надоело его слушать и уворачиваться, и я сорвал с него эту дурацкую розу. И знаешь, что самое интересное? Он тут же перестал драться. Как будто цветок действительно что-то значит... Чокнутый.  
Диос с трудом подавил рванувшегося Акио.  
– Так ты не получил письмо? – удивленно спросил он. – Попал на Арену случайно?  
– Письмо? А я должен был получить какое-то письмо? – Грег удивленно посмотрел на него. – Я же тебе рассказал: я просто возвращался с прогулки, зашёл в лес, наткнулся на стену, перелез через неё и поднялся на арену. И всё.  
Случайно…  
Избранник случайно оказался на Арене?  
Диос чуть не рассмеялся.  
– Твоё письмо, скорее всего, ожидает тебя в комнате. На столе или в ящике стола.  
– Какое письмо? О чём ты вообще?  
Грег, возмущённый, прижал его к постели и заглянул в глаза. От этого думать захотелось в последнюю очередь. Но надо было объяснить…  
– Тебе это, конечно, покажется смешным… Но в Академии существует круг дуэлянтов, сражающихся за то, чтобы получить силу изменить мир.  
– Какая чушь! – пренебрежительно фыркнул Грег. – Зачем за неё сражаться? Она у всех есть.  
– Ты будешь слушать или нет?! Раз уж тебя в это втянули, тебе придется участвовать до того или иного конца. Так не лучше ли знать, по каким правилам это происходит?!  
К своему удивлению, он рассердился. Упрощённое мышление Грега до этой минуты ему никак не мешало, скорее уж, делало всё яснее. Но в этот момент ему захотелось его ударить.  
«А мне ли?..»  
Грег сам не заметил, как повысил голос:  
– Придется?! А с какой стати? Кто меня может заставить?! И вообще... – Он осекся, заметив в глазах Диоса неприкрытый гнев, и сбавил обороты. – Эй... ты чего злишься? – Грег попытался было поцеловать его, но Диос увернулся и уставился куда-то в сторону, зло кусая губы. И Райдера опять накрыло ставшим уже почти привычным ощущением, только на этот раз ему показалось, что кто-то или что-то внутри Диоса рвется наружу. – Диос... ну, не злись. Я не хотел тебя обидеть. – И примирительно добавил: – Лучше расскажи про правила. Итак, я найду у себя в ящике стола письмо и что там будет написано?  
«Что ты надутый индюк!»  
Диос мотнул головой, отключаясь от… себя. Благородные люди не орут друг на друга. Это глупо.  
– Это первое письмо. Поэтому помимо вызова там будет говориться о том, почему сражаются дуэлянты, а также о правилах. Правила просты. Если ты не являешься на поединок, ты считаешься проигравшим. Поединок продолжается, пока роза одного из дуэлянтов не будет уничтожена. Редко, но бывали случаи, когда случалась боевая ничья. Тогда дуэлянты получали право на ещё один поединок. Если ты принял вызов, выйти из круга ты можешь только проиграв.  
– Окей. Это ясно. Но за что они сражаются?  
– Согласно правилам, владеющий Невестой Розы получает силу изменить мир, – Диос вдруг осекся: кто будет Невестой Розы в этом Круге, он не знал. Акио каким-то непостижимым образом умудрился скрыть от него информацию. – Но тебе рано об этом думать. На первом круге Невесты нет. Это вроде отборочного тура, – холодно закончил он.  
– Ясно...  
Ещё и невеста какая-то, которую нужно трахнуть, чтобы получить силу изменить мир... Грегу очень хотелось сказать что-то вроде «ребята, вы ебанулись», но он благоразумно решил промолчать. Диос, похоже, принимал всю эту схему с дуэлями близко к сердцу. А обижать своего нового приятеля ему не хотелось. Хотелось совершенно другого, поэтому он снова потянулся к юноше, обнял его и игриво укусил за плечо.  
Диос рассеянно посмотрел на Грега, не очень понимая, где находится.  
Злость плескалась сильными тугими волнами, рвалась наружу.  
«Если я сейчас займусь сексом, то через пять минут им будет заниматься Акио», – подумал он.  
Надо было идти.  
– Извини… Мне… Я должен идти. Я совсем забыл, что у меня дело.  
– В три часа ночи? – иронично спросил Грег.  
Диос мрачно посмотрел на него. Потом подумал, что совершенно не хотел бы поссориться. С Грегом было классно, не считая этого случая.  
– Ты можешь остаться здесь до утра, чтобы не видеть Ёсиду лишний раз. Извини. Мне правда нужно. Дело не терпит отлагательства и должно быть сделано к утру. Это для Студенческого совета.  
– Понятно…  
Грег выглядел расстроенным, но удерживать его всё же не стал. За что Диос был ему очень благодарен… тот короткий промежуток времени, на который сумел удержаться в теле, прежде чем его тряхнуло в лифте, дернуло и потянуло вверх. Акио вышел на подземной парковке, сел в машину и зло газанул в сторону особняка Кирюу.  
Грэг несколько секунд пялился в захлопнувшуюся дверь, как дурак, а затем вздохнул и отправился на поиски своей одежды. Оставаться в пустой башне не было ни малейшего настроения, особенно после того, как хозяин комнаты со злости сбежал от него в три часа ночи.  
Вот ведь неженка.  
В конце концов, если для него так важны дуэли и всё, что с ними связано, можно было так и сказать: «Грэг, не шути на эту тему, для меня это очень важно». И всё. Грэг бы понял. Он же не кретин.  
Одежда обнаружилась на входе в ванную. Грэг влез в джинсы и футболку, натянул ботинки и, стараясь не шуметь особо, вышел из комнаты. В конце концов, не он тут хозяин и объяснять кому-то из преподавателей, что он делал в покоях заместителя директора Академии, не было ни малейшего желания.  
На его удачу, в здании ему никто не попался. Не встретил он никого и по пути в восточный корпус и без приключений очутился у себя в комнате. Стянул одежду и рухнул на постель, уставившись в потолок. Кровать скрипнула, с противоположного угла комнаты протестующе засопел Ёсида, но Грег его проигнорировал. Как же всё-таки устроена эта чертова Арена...

_– Раз уж тебя в это втянули, тебе придется участвовать до того или иного конца. Так не лучше ли знать, по каким правилам это происходит?!_

Вот ведь взъерепенился. Не будет Грег в этом участвовать! Как сказал Диос? Неявка засчитывается за проигрыш? Вот и отлично!  
А изучать Арену ему это не помешает. Один раз он уже перелез через забор, перелезет столько, сколько нужно будет.  
Интересно, было всё-таки письмо или нет?

_...на столе или в ящике стола..._

Грег перевернулся, потянулся к тумбочке, открыл верхний ящик и уставился на белый конверт с печатью. Вот черт.  
Райдер вскрыл письмо и вытряхнул его содержимое на подушку. Помимо письма, из конверта выпало кольцо. Белый ободок с розовой эмалью и вездесущей розочкой. Грег повертел его в пальцах, хмыкнул, включил настольную лампу и углубился в чтение письма.

Акио бодро вошёл в кабинет.  
Тело ещё помнило длинные ноги, обхватывающие талию, биение пульса под губами, выгнутую спину. В голове ещё метались туда-сюда и мешались с приветствиями учителей и другими утренними ритуалами хриплые вздохи (Тога всегда опасался разбудить Нанами, если они занимались любовью в особняке) и болезненные стоны. Сегодня помягче не вышло.  
В голове царило злое веселье.  
Райдер наверняка попытается покинуть круг. В пику.  
Ну что же…  
Акио открыл своим ключом сейф в столе и вынул пачку писем. Письма первого круга… Именные.

_«Почему ты ничего не сказал? Где мы возьмем Невесту Розы?»_

Злая усмешка искривила губы.  
Не твоё дело.  
Принц.  
На отобранных конвертах значились имена Грегори Райдера и Мотаку Ёсиды.  
Хочешь играть – поиграем же…

Второе письмо Грег получил на следующий день, сразу по окончании занятий. Просто обнаружил его в своем шкафчике в раздевалке. Он хмыкнул, оторвал край и вытащил листок бумаги.  
«Ну-ну, какие будут дальнейшие инструкции?»  
Но в письме не было никаких инструкций. Только имя: Мотаку Ёсида.  
Грег ухмыльнулся. Вот ведь совпадение. Пожалуй, эта тощая страдающая аллергией задница – единственное, что могло вызвать у него желание принять участие в новой дуэли. Просто чтобы означенную задницу надрать. И уже после этого с чистой совестью выкинуть дуэльный круг из головы.  
Фехтовать Грег не умел. В своё время мать пыталась привить ему любовь к благородному искусству кэндо, но безуспешно: мальчика гораздо больше интересовали пистолеты и ружья, чем мечи. После полугода мучений и скуки, переменив больше пяти учителей, Грэг наконец-то выбил право не тратить время на эту бессмыслицу и сменил кэндо на тир. Где достиг впечатляющих для его возраста успехов во владении различным видом огнестрела. И стрелял с обеих рук, чем очень гордился.  
Жаль, что Ёсиду нельзя будет просто застрелить. Впрочем, это унылое недоразумение наверняка не может и кухонный нож в руке удержать, так что с ним проблем не будет... Нужно только раздобыть меч. Дуэлянты сражаются настоящим оружием, не тренировочным.  
Весело насвистывая какой-то мотивчик, Грэг направился к выходу из Академии. Подобрать какую-то железку в городе трудностей не составит...

На этот раз Грэг решил войти на арену по всем правилам. Дверь нашлась на удивление легко, и он замер перед ней, задумчиво нащупывая в кармане кольцо. Подергал ручку: безрезультатно. Вспомнил дотошно написанную инструкцию и надел кольцо на безымянный палец левой руки. Вновь взялся за ручку.  
«Сейчас будет что-то пафосное…»  
Но обошлось без громких спецэффектов: каменная плита скользнула в сторону, открывая проход на арену, зажурчала вокруг вода – и все. Даже неинтересно. Грег поднялся по лестнице, снова пытаясь сосчитать ступеньки, и снова сбился. Ну и черт с ними. Главное сейчас – дать Ёсиде хорошего пинка. Ради этого можно ещё разок протопать эту чёртову кучу ступенек.  
Ненавистный Мотаку уже стоял в центре арены, лицом к лестнице – в ожидании своего противника. Грег остановился, с трудом пряча усмешку. Какие мы нетерпеливые…  
Он подошёл ближе, обнажил клинок и отбросил ножны в сторону. Мечом этот кусок железа можно было назвать разве что по недоразумению, но Грэгу было лень искать что-то более серьезное ради одного поединка. Тем более что в мечах он разбирался слабо.  
Ёсида смерил его оружие презрительным взглядом:  
– Ты собираешься драться **этим**?  
Сам Мотаку щеголял явно дорогущей катаной в не менее дорогих ножнах. От обилия золота и прочих украшательств слепило в глазах. От ядовито-зелёного цвета ножен – тоже. Райдер вернул ему усмешку:  
– Тебе и этого хватит.  
– Что ж, если ты так в этом уверен…  
Ёсида сдержанно поклонился, приветствуя противника. И молча и стремительно рванул с места, на ходу вынимая из ножен меч.  
«Быстрый!»  
Больше Грег ничего подумать не успел. Первый удар он каким-то чудом парировал, на секунду заглянув в холодные ящеричьи глаза. Плохо сбалансированный клинок обиженно лязгнул. Вторым ударом Ёсида выбил меч у него из рук. И третьим – медленно и демонстративно, нарочито лениво, как в замедленной киносъемке, срезал с груди Райдера чайную розу.  
«Как?!»  
Весь поединок занял не больше десяти секунд.  
Клинок скользнул в ножны, которые Мотаку так и не выпустил из руки.  
Не глядя на поверженного противника, помпезный японец медленно и спокойно прошествовал мимо него к лестнице и начал спускаться вниз.  
Грег так и остался стоять на арене, потрясённый, оглушённый, пытаясь понять, что же произошло.

_Шорох одежды, шорох простыней, шорох щетины по щетине.  
– Ты в порядке?  
Тога запустил пальцы в серебристые волосы.  
– Придешь вечером смотреть?  
– Нет. У меня много дел. К тому же исход поединка мне известен.  
– Ясно…  
На занавесках начали проступать мертвенные отпечатки утра. Тога некоторое время смотрел в спину Акио, потом нехотя сполз с постели, потянулся и направился в душ._

Вечер был чудесный. Отличная видимость. И потому каждая убийственная деталь поединка была как на ладони перед Тогой.  
Сегодня Райдер соблаговолил принести с собой на Арену некое недоразумение, смутно напоминающее ржавую арматуру. Как оказалось, на неумение соперника он рассчитывал зря.  
Ёсида оказался бойцом, равным Тоге и Дзюри, а может быть, даже и уровня Руки. Несмотря на невероятно тошнотную расцветку своей катаны, он покончил с Грегори так быстро, что красная ракета взвилась вверх, не успело отзвучать эхо её предшественницы. Двигался он с такой скоростью, что почти нереально было уследить.  
– Что это было? – ошеломлённый, Тога проводил взглядом гордо удаляющегося японца.  
Судя по выражению лица Райдера, тот был в неменьшем изумлении. Его очумелый вид доставил Тоге смутное удовольствие.  
Кирюу машинально набрал номер Акио.  
– Ты кого к нам привел?  
– А что, – лениво осведомился заместитель директора, – не нравится? Должна же быть хоть какая-то интрига, верно?  
Верно.  
Придется теперь старательно посещать тренировки. Ёсиду нахрапом не возьмешь.

 

Грег покинул арену совершенно разбитый. Произошедшее не укладывалось в голове. Как, как этот тощий кислый ублюдок мог оказаться настолько превосходным бойцом? И почему Грег ничего об этом не знал? Тренировки кэндо Ёсида не посещал, Грег был в этом уверен. Видимо, считал ниже своего блядского достоинства. Как?!  
И какого хрена невидимый распорядитель дуэлей поставил в противники Грегори именно его? Если бы в конверте значились любые другие имя и фамилия, Грег просто выкинул бы письмо и благополучно о нём забыл. Но автор письма как будто знал… Совпадение? Почему-то вспомнился обиженный и злой Диос. Неужели мальчишка кому-то нажаловался, и Райдера с Мотаку столкнули нарочно?!  
Грег со злости впечатал кулак в опорную колонну. Боль чуть-чуть отрезвила.  
Чушь. Хватит придумывать себе оправдания и сваливать на других свой проигрыш. Он проиграл Ёсиде не потому, что Диос обиделся. И не потому, что кто-то положил в его ящик письмо с фамилией ненавистного соседа. А потому что не знает, с какой стороны держаться за меч.  
«Ч-ч-чёрт… как же это **бесит**!»  
В голове на повторе крутились самые унизительные десять секунд его жизни. Чёртов Ёсида, чёртова арена, чёртовы дуэли, чёртовы правила этой чёртовой Академии, согласно которым он не мог просто прийти на арену и отстрелить к чертям этой ядовито-зеленой ящерице розочку и, желательно, кое-что вместе с ней!  
И вообще, с какой стати «сила, способная изменить мир» должна достаться лучшему фехтовальщику? Неужели устроителей этого массового психоза с дуэлями не посещала светлая мысль о том, что это просто нечестно?! Грег представил себе Ёсиду, обладающего гипотетическим могуществом, и его передернуло. Из такого мира лично он попытался бы сбежать как можно быстрее.  
Злость и унижение застилали глаза. Грегори чуть-чуть пришёл в себя только за стенами академии, у дверей своего импровизированного гаража.  
Через пару минут взревел мотор и Райдер, едва не поставив машину на дыбы прямо в сарае, рванул к автостраде.


	2. Арка I, часть 2

После поражения Райдера в дуэли с Мотаку Акио не дал Диосу пойти к нему. Сцепил зубы и ринулся в работу.  
В предыдущем триместре поступило недвусмысленное распоряжение сменить преподавательский состав почти наполовину. В результате Академия страдала от недостатка обучающего персонала почти полтора месяца после начала нового учебного года. Один поток Акио пришлось закрепить за собой под личное кураторство, и времени у него не осталось вообще. Вечера он предпочитал проводить в компании отчетов и колонок цифр. И это тоже было хорошо – заставляло его забывать.

_– Хочешь забыть?  
Диос кивнул._

Вечерами на пять минут звонил Тога и сообщал об исходе поединков.  
Картина выстраивалась интересная. Выходило, что этот нескладный и мрачный Ёсида точно попадал в Совет…  
Изредка Акио присоединялся к Кирюу на крыше и смотрел поединки. В целом он был доволен. Круг получался сильным. Но почему-то ему всё чаще думалось о том, что он хотел бы, чтобы Грегори Райдер прошёл в следующий круг.  
«Любимчик Диоса… Что же он к тебе так прикипел…»  
Эти перерывы длились недолго. Стоило поединку завершиться, и Акио снова погружался в академическую рутину.  
В какой-то момент ему показалось, что жизнь белых воротничков пугающе затягивает.

– Учить? Тебя? Не смеши, – в океане презрения и самодовольства, что звучали в голосе Сайондзи Киоичи, можно было утопить парочку галактик. – Тога рассказал про твой поединок. Таким, как ты, никогда не подняться выше плебейских уличных драк кусками ржавой арматуры. Кэндо – это высокое искусство, требующее таланта, воли, созерцательности, чувства красоты и…  
Грег резко его прервал. Слушать этот словесный понос не было ни малейшего желания.  
– Откуда Студенческий совет может знать детали поединка?  
Киоичи смерил его презрительным взглядом с высоты своих ста восьмидесяти сантиметров роста. Как будто три сантиметра разницы поднимали его на недосягаемую для Грега высоту.  
– Студенческий совет – это элита школы, основной круг дуэлянтов. Мы получаем указания напрямую от Края Света и, конечно же, можем в любой момент увидеть каждую дуэль во всех подробностях. – Сайондзи победно улыбнулся. – Это было жалкое зрелище, Райдер. Очевидно, что ты смог меня победить только потому, что применил низкий и подлый прием. Ты жалок настолько, что я даже не буду вызывать тебя на поединок, чтобы взять реванш. Мотаку Ёсида – вот достойный противник. Победив его, я сделаю первый шаг к вечности…  
Грег резко развернулся на каблуках и вышел из зала. Надо было остаться, задать парочку наводящих вопросов про дуэли, совет и «Край света», но слушать Сайондзи дольше трёх минут почему-то было невыносимо.   
«Самодовольное трепло».  
Арисугава Дзюри была к Грегу более милосердна.  
Капитан клуба европейского фехтования окинула его тяжелым непроницаемым взглядом и велела прийти вечером, после того как закончатся тренировки. В свете закатного солнца она гоняла его по залу почти три часа, то пытаясь поставить ему правильную стойку, то, наоборот, атакуя без предупреждения, видимо, надеясь, что он примет нужное положение инстинктивно.   
Грег очень старался, но почему-то никак не мог ощутить невесомую тонкую шпагу с колпачком на конце как оружие. Происходящее напоминало ему то ли танец, то ли бессистемную гимнастику. Он не мог не восхищаться сильными, четкими движениями Дзюри, не мог не чувствовать скрытую в них жёсткость и угрозу – и не мог поймать этого в себе.  
Наконец Арисугава резким жестом прекратила тренировку и сняла шлем. Волосы рассыпались по плечам, и Грег неожиданно подумал, что она удивительно красива…  
– Тебе больше не стоит сюда приходить.  
– Почему?  
– У тебя нет таланта.  
– Возможно. Но можно и слона научить танцевать, если тренировать его достаточно долго.  
Грег тоже снял шлем, стер пот со лба и улыбнулся. Арисугава действительно умудрилась его загнать.  
– Не твой случай, – бесстрастно отрезала Дзюри. – Забудь.   
Почему-то Грег понял, что спорить с ней бесполезно.

Райдер разрядил последнюю обойму и опустил пистолет. Хозяин тира нажал кнопку, подтягивая мишень, но Грегори даже не посмотрел в её сторону. Молча снял наушники и очки и развернулся к выходу.   
– Все в десятку! – восхищенно воскликнул тренер ему в спину. – Молодой человек, у вас несомненный талант!  
– Ну хоть к чему-то у меня талант, – пробурчал Грег и вышел, так и не обернувшись.  
Он надеялся, что ему полегчает. Не полегчало.  
С момента проклятой дуэли прошло уже три дня, но «светлый образ» проклятого Ёсиды никак не желал его отпускать. Особенно с учетом того, что этот образ минимум два раза в день – утром и вечером – маячил у него перед глазами. Вот уж действительно – достойный объект для того, чтобы занимать им мозги… Но самоирония тоже не помогала. Ничего не помогало. Хорошо хоть Диос к нему пока не приходил. Грег не был готов выслушивать комментарии на тему своего проигрыша ещё и от него.  
Он медленно брёл по улице, сворачивая в проулки наугад.  
Заниматься не хотелось.  
Возвращаться в комнату не хотелось.  
В лес не хотелось.  
И гонять по автостраде тоже.  
Вообще ничего не хотелось…  
Хотелось всё-таки надрать Ёсиде задницу. Вот только как?  
– Что, грустите, юноша? – раздался совсем рядом хрипловатый голос.  
Погруженный в свои мысли Грег вздрогнул от неожиданности, вскинул голову – и на него обрушился воскресный рынок: шум, гам, запахи, звуки и ослепительно прекрасное летнее солнце. Вокруг кипела жизнь, и Грег против воли улыбнулся. Он любил такие рынки. Любил их пыль, суету, шум, торопливых людей…  
– Вот. Уже гораздо лучше, – повторил тот же голос. – Не пристало такому молодому человеку хмуриться и переживать из-за ерунды.  
Грег уловил на этот раз, что голос раздается откуда-то снизу, и опустил глаза. Прямо перед ним у входа в какую-то лавчонку сидел седой старик и неторопливо потягивал из крошечной фарфоровой чашечки чай. Грег сначала удивился, заметив, что чашечка явно сбежала из какого-нибудь антикварного европейского сервиза, и только потом обратил внимание на руки: крупные, мозолистые, сильные ладони, в которых эта чашечка просто тонула.  
– Почему вы решили, что я переживаю из-за ерунды?  
– Потому что в твоём возрасте для серьёзных переживаний попросту нет причин.  
Грег хотел было обидеться, но понял, что слова почему-то звучат совершенно не обидно. Наоборот, от этих слов неожиданно отлегло от сердца. А ещё ему показалось, будто он где-то видел уже этого старика.  
– Мы раньше встречались? – на всякий случай спросил он.  
– Видеться – виделись, но не встречались, – неопределённо ответил старик, поднялся и сделал приглашающий жест в сторону дверного проёма.   
В каждом его движении сквозила удивительная для его возраста уверенность и сила.  
– Не хочешь выпить чашечку настоящего чёрного чая? Лично я не могу пить эту невыносимую травяную бурду…  
Так он познакомился с Рихардом Заком.  
Часом позже они уже сидели вместе на крошечной веранде и пили чай. Терпкий горький напиток уже стоял Грегу поперек горла, но он стоически терпел.  
– Значит, ты решил выбрать путь меча?  
Чашечка в руках старика покоилась неподвижно. Солнце пряталось в остатках чая на самом дне.  
Грег чувствовал себя неуютно.  
По законам жанра для того, чтобы начать учиться, ему полагалось ощущать какой-то надрыв, иметь Цель с большой буквы и нуждаться в духовном обновлении и перерождении. Но Грег ни в чём таком нужды не чувствовал. Он просто хотел победить Ёсиду, и на глобальную цель это ну никак не тянуло.  
– Нет. Я просто хочу научиться драться.  
– Зачем?  
– Я проиграл бой человеку, который очень мне не нравится. Хочу взять реванш.  
– Обидно, что он хоть в чем-то, но тебя лучше. Мешает наслаждаться чувством собственного превосходства, да?  
В голосе старика не было ни укоризны, ни насмешки. Только какое-то весёлое щекочущее любопытство.  
– Да, – буркнул Грег. – Очень мешает.  
Старик рассмеялся.

Третье письмо Грег получил спустя почти месяц. Райдер вскрыл его и не удержался от вздоха облегчения: по крайней мере, его новый противник не входил в состав Студенческого совета. Маленькая, но все-таки радость.  
Поднимаясь по бесконечным ступенькам, ведущим к Арене, и слушая, как колотится сердце, он старательно прокручивал в голове основные советы своего нового учителя. Старик оказался что надо и зря времени не терял. Вытряс из Грега, что тот собирается участвовать в настоящих поединках, похмыкал, поломал пальцы, выпил пару чашек индийского чая и составил программу обучения, включающую в себя как базовые элементы, так и «маленькие фокусы» – простые приёмы, которые могли помочь Райдеру справиться с более опытным противником на первых порах. Эти-то трюки Грег и вспоминал, стараясь ничего не упустить.  
Его противником оказалась невысокая крепко сбитая девушка. С первых же движений Грег понял, что ей далеко до мастерства Дзюри. Впрочем, ему до зеленоглазой красавицы было еще дальше: примерно как до луны…  
Этот поединок он все-таки выиграл. Неуклюже, криво, но сумел отбить все атаки и даже срезал проклятую розу. Со второй попытки. На первом замахе он понял, что не рассчитал длину меча и сейчас вскроет сопернице грудную клетку. Пришлось отступать, неловко закрываясь от контратаки, и снова кружить, выходя на удобную для ювелирной стрижки розового куста позицию. И кто эти чертовы розочки придумал?!  
Девушка по-настоящему расстроилась. Сердито бросила меч в ножны и кинулась вниз по лестнице, прикрывая лицо рукой. Наверняка плачет. Грег подумал, что ему должно быть совестно: для неё эти поединки явно что-то значили, тогда как он использовал их просто как бесплатную тренировочную базу для подготовки к бою с Ёсидой. Но мук совести не было. Зато внезапно появилось другое чувство: радость.  
Грег возвращался к себе в комнату и пытался понять причину этой радости. Неужели ему действительно было важно победить? Неужели ему нужны победы в этих бессмысленных дуэлях? Чему он так радуется? Но потом махнул рукой. В конце концов, победить всегда приятно. И, может статься, он не так уж и безнадежен…

Акио изредка видел Грега в Академии, почти каждую неделю встречался с ним на семинаре по физике. Но контакт не завязывал. Наблюдал. Как когда-то наблюдал за Утэной, ненавязчиво и издалека. Он умел быть незаметным, когда ему было нужно.  
Грегори Райдер оказался способным и очень умным студентом, жадным до знаний и нового. На семинарах он постоянно завязывал оживленные дискуссии, вносил новые предложения, читал много специальной и околонаучной литературы. А после семинаров неизменно пропадал и появлялся в общежитии уже поздней ночью, тайком пробираясь к себе в комнату, поскольку правилами Академии запрещалось находиться ночью на территории вне своего общежития.  
Акио закрывал на это глаза и убедил делать то же и остальных членов преподавательского и дисциплинарного советов. Юноша был слишком талантлив и умён, чтобы третировать и прессовать его за самовольные отлучки. Но не проверить, куда ходит студент, Акио не мог, так что как-то раз проследил за ним до невысокого домика, где жил невысокий лысеющий мужчина, питавший невероятное пристрастие к густому вареву, которое по какому-то недоразумению гордо именовал настоящим чаем. Тога пару раз сталкивался с ним в чайном магазине, припомнил Акио. Говорил, что мужик – мастер меча.  
«Интересно…»  
«Я говорил тебе. Он не так прост.»  
Да, явно не так прост. Поражение, нанесенное Ёсидой, явно что-то в Греге задело. (Что в свою очередь вылилось в яростные дебаты и прения на семинарах. Приверженцы разных школ – Грегори и Ёсида – временами сцеплялись настолько крепко, что развести их мог только Микки.)  
Акио сделал мысленную пометку обязательно посетить его третий поединок. Это обещало стать интересным.  
И оно таковым стало.  
Этот поединок был отмечен дождём.  
Грегори Райдер явился на него вовремя, однако форму надевать по-прежнему отказывался и был похож на романтизированный образ американского байкера середины 70-х.  
Его меч покоился в добротных и очень простых спинных ножнах с кожаной оплеткой.  
Уже явно не тот, каким он сражался с Ёсидой.  
Противник – девушка – явился почти сразу за Райдером. Акио не помнил её имени, что означало, что вряд ли ставил на неё как на вероятного победителя.  
Её оружием оказался шотландский палаш, чем-то схожий с мечом Диоса.  
Грегори выбрал себе легкий и довольно длинный полуторник, что несколько компенсировало его недостаток в виде небольшого роста с такими бойцами, как Тога или сам Акио, а в случае, если дуэлянт был ниже Грегори, давало неоспоримое преимущество.  
Поединок длился около пятнадцати минут. Девушка продержалась так долго исключительно за счёт своего упорства и неуклюжести Грегори. Но, если вспомнить описания, какие дал Тога двум предыдущим поединкам, Райдер времени даром не терял и нашёл не только меч, но и учителя себе по нраву. Акио прекрасно знал, что Сайондзи и Арисугава учить его отказались по разным причинам, и не ожидал, что студент будет искать альтернативу вне стен Академии.  
– Хорошо… – пробормотал он, не осознавая, что говорит, слушая шипение и взрыв ракеты.  
В эту ночь Диос отправился к Грегу...

Райдер почти не удивился, увидев на дорожке, ведущей к своему корпусу, Диоса. Видимо, юноша узнал о его победе. Это начинало напоминать благосклонность прекрасной принцессы своему рыцарю: в строгой зависимости от числа одержанных этим рыцарем побед. Выиграл бой в её честь? Молодец, секс будет. Проиграл – впадаешь в немилость… Грег усмехнулся. Ну и пусть.  
Обнимая и целуя парня вместо приветствия, он неожиданно понял, что соскучился.  
– Привет, – смущённо прошептал Диос, зарываясь щекой в пахнущую потом футболку, ощущая под ней тепло разгоряченного тела.  
Больше сказать он ничего не успел.  
Ёсиды, к огромному счастью, в комнате не было…  
Потом, много позже, приняв душ и одевшись, оставив комнату проветриваться, они вылезли на крышу, разлеглись там на одеяле и принялись уплетать соба с грибами и тако на шпажках – обед Грега, который тот купил в городе.  
Райдер взахлеб рассказывал о поединке, и Диосу хотелось улыбаться, глядя на то, с какой искренней гордостью тот говорит о своей победе. Но он не улыбался, чтобы Грегори не подумал ненароком, что это он над ним смеется.  
– Ты упёртый, – сообщил Диос в конце рассказа. – И это здорово.  
Они наелись и перевернулись кверху животами, глядя на ночное небо. Сегодня было много звёзд.  
Оба молчали, наслаждаясь обществом друг друга, и Диосу подумалось, как это хорошо – когда можно просто молчать и ни о чём не думать.  
– Вон та звезда похожа на тебя, – Грег вдруг вытянул руку почти параллельно крыше.  
Диос молча посмотрел на Венеру.  
Да уж… Похожа.  
Вместо ответа он запечатал Грегори рот поцелуем...

Только спустя месяц с начала обучения Грег наконец-то вспомнил, почему старик показался ему знакомым.  
Рихард Зак был пятым и последним из детских учителей Райдера, когда-то пытавшихся научить мальчика искусству фехтования. Поняв, что философия кэндо не прельщает её отпрыска, мать неожиданно решила попробовать классическую немецкую школу и даже умудрилась где-то отыскать учителя. Немолодой лысеющий мужчина провел с Грегом ровно тридцать минут, после чего уединился с его матерью и долго о чем-то с ней разговаривал. Грег пытался подслушивать, но ничего ценного так и не услышал: мама и учитель обсуждали какую-то поэтическую ерунду вроде сортов чая, цветения сакуры и своевременности посева и сбора урожая. Но после этого разговора Рихард Зак покинул дом Райдеров, а мама Грега оставила попытки привить ему любовь к холодному оружию.  
С тех пор прошло около десяти лет.

– Мне нужен настоящий меч.  
– Зачем? Ты и палку-то держать толком ещё не научился.  
– Для тренировочных поединков.  
– Отличный способ отточить навыки владения деревянным мечом.  
– Но у противника будет настоящий. Предлагаешь мне отбиваться деревяшкой?  
– Во время боя разговаривать должен твой клинок, а не твой язык.  
Старик легким движением выбил из рук Грегори тренировочный меч, смерил своего ученика долгим задумчивым взглядом и неожиданно мягко спросил:  
– Во что же ты влип, сынок?  
– Я…  
– Давай сделаем перерыв и выпьем хорошего чаю. Терпеть не могу разговаривать на ходу…

Меч они ему подобрали. В доме Зака обнаружился большой окованный железом сундук, а в нем – несколько мечей. Грег попытался было сунуть туда нос, но тут же получил по этому носу обидный щелчок. Зак достал из сундука сверток и развернул ткань: простой добротный клинок.   
– Самое то, – одобрительно сказал он сам себе.  
Грег возражать не стал.

Со дня памятной встречи с Ёсидой прошло уже полтора месяца. За это время на счету Грега накопилось пять дуэлей: четыре победы и одно поражение. «Четыре маленькие победы и одно огромное поражение», – напоминал себе Грег и всё свободное время проводил на заднем дворе дома своего учителя. Тот не возражал: то ли решил покориться ослиному упрямству своего нового ученика, то ли просто не был ничем особым занят. Кроме разве что распития неизменного чёрного чая.  
А Грег с нетерпением ждал летних каникул. По всем бумагам он числился в списках тех, кто покинет стены Академии.

Лето вошло на территорию Отори, как обычно, стремительно и по-карнавальному ярко.  
Одновременно зацвело всё, что только могло зацвести.  
В воздухе парили запахи тёплой зелени, разморенного моря, нагретого камня, летнего чая, но чаще всего их убивал густой одурманивающий аромат роз.  
Диос невольно зажмурился, когда ему навстречу снова швырнуло густое облако запаха. Он любил розы, но в последнее время стал замечать то, о чем говорил Грег – они пахли _удушающе_.  
Почему-то при Анси они так не пахли.  
В стенах Академии было удивительно тихо. И красиво. Если бы не этот сладкий и душный запах...  
Он шёл по галереям и переходам, навстречу редко-редко попадались студенты, оставшиеся на каникулы в Академии. Но даже тогда Диоса никто не замечал. Ему это стало привычным. Кроме того, если бы кто-то его заметил, это было бы по меньшей мере странно, потому что как раз его и не должно быть видно, он…  
– Эй!  
Грег сгреб его в охапку и притянул к себе.  
– Как ты меня увидел? – озадаченно спросил Диос, упираясь руками ему в грудь, впрочем, не слишком сильно: на них явно по-прежнему никто не обращал внимания.  
– Тебя трудно не увидеть, – Грег демонстративно взъерошил белые волосы. – Но очень трудно найти. В каком классе ты учишься, кстати?  
Диос подавил удивление.  
– А как же насчет того, что йом никто не может видеть, если они не хотят? Я не учусь по общей программе.  
«Я вообще не учусь, но как бы это объяснить...»  
– Значит, ты хотел, чтобы я тебя увидел, – безапелляционно заявил Райдер. – И даже если ты не учишься по общей программе, у тебя всё равно каникулы. Давай погуляем?  
– Хорошо.  
Диос улыбнулся и пристроился рядом с Грегом, шагая в ногу.  
Вообще-то, отпуск у Акио должен был начаться нескоро, так что номинально каникулы были только у Грега, но прогуляться хотелось.  
И, кстати, почему Грег не уехал?  
– А почему ты здесь? Твои документы на каникулы подписаны, – брякнул он прежде, чем успел подумать.  
– У брата узнал? Вообще-то если ты хотел знать о моих планах, ты мог спросить у меня. Я действительно на каникулах, – Грег улыбнулся и подмигнул ему. – Но кто сказал, что я уеду из города?  
В самом деле. Никто. Просто обычно студенты уезжали к семьям и в разные путешествия. А Грег… Неужели решил остаться на тренировки? Возможно ли это? Может ли он быть...  
– Поехали купаться? Прокачу тебя на мотоцикле. И даже пущу за руль, если попросишь.  
Он притянул к себе Диоса и поцеловал, недвусмысленно намекая, как именно его нужно попросить.  
– Я люблю море, но... Только если недалеко… – нерешительно сказал Диос.  
Вдали от Академии его силы стремительно иссякали, и Грегори во мгновение ока рисковал получить у себя в руках вместо привычного студента, может, чуть помладше себя, двухметрового неуправляемого озабоченного кобеля.  
– Насколько недалеко? – обрадованный Грег развернул его в сторону ворот Академии.  
– Не знаю, – Диос особо не упирался, но в руки Грега вцепился почти отчаянно. – В городе могу побродить и спуститься к здешнему пляжу. Сейчас все разъехались, там нет никого.  
– Ты чего? – Грег остановился, приобнял его и заглянул в глаза. – Боишься людей? Я хотел показать тебе «европейский» мини-рынок... там много странного и интересного. Но если не хочешь, мы можем просто спуститься с холма пешком и дойти до пляжа. Тут недалеко есть маленькая бухточка, там обычно никого нет...  
– Нет, люди меня особенно не волнуют, – Диос явственно представил себе, как удивленный официант принимает заказ на двоих у одного Грега, не видя Диоса. – Просто мне нельзя уходить далеко. Я же йома, верно? И это – мой дом. Пойдём, заглянем на рынок и потом спустимся на пляж.  
Это он себе точно мог позволить.  
– Хорошо. Только пешком.  
Грег постарался сделать из их похода маленькое приключение.  
Для начала он свернул с главной дороги, ведущей с холма в город, на неприметную тропку. Он протоптал ее сам, возвращаясь вечерами с тренировок. Путь был недолгим, но Грег всё равно получил массу удовольствия, наблюдая, как Диос перепрыгивает корни деревьев и щурится на пробивающееся сквозь листву солнце. Ему вообще нравилось смотреть на Диоса: как он говорит, как смотрит и особенно – как двигается.  
Затем он провел его узкими улочками почти к самому морю, пару раз нарочно заводя в тупики и отшучиваясь тем, что он тут недавно и ещё не всё изучил. И наконец вывел на полупустой летний рынок.  
Диос постоянно прислушивался к своим ощущениям, но вроде бы ничего страшного не происходило. Он наконец расслабился и принялся беззаботно петлять по улочкам за своим провожатым, усмехаясь его неумелому «топографическому кретинизму».  
Так что к моменту, когда они добрались до рынка, настроение взмыло вверх окончательно.  
Половина лавочек была закрыта, но здесь и так было на что посмотреть. Антикварный фарфор соседствовал с дешёвыми стекляшками, бижутерию кто-то россыпью бросил на потемневший серебряный поднос, над статуэткой Будды лениво покачивались на ветру ловцы снов и мелодично звенели бубенцы, пахло незнакомыми пряностями, чаем, пылью и солнцем. Грег с изумлением обнаружил на одном из прилавков яйцо в стиле «Фаберже» и радостно показал его Диосу:  
– Жуть, правда?  
– Нет, это не жуть. Вот жуть, – он показал ему дешёвую псевдофарфоровую чашку, украшенную позолотой и лепными розочками.  
Они перетрогали и перевернули весь прилавок кверху дном, наконец Диос извлек из самых глубин завала простую деревянную шкатулку и молча протянул Райдеру.  
– Что там? – полюбопытствовал тот.  
– Открой и посмотри.  
Грег открыл.  
Как и подумал Диос, в шкатулке лежали менуки в количестве пяти пар.  
Грег задумчиво перебрал фигурки, гладя их контуры пальцами. Подержал в ладони пару потемневших от времени серебристых кои, словно согревая.  
– Красивые. Даже жаль, что эти малыши мне не подходят и не смогут защитить мой меч. И подарить некому...  
Он улыбнулся Диосу:  
– У тебя талант находить подобные вещи?  
Грег внутренне ликовал: его друг наконец-то перестал ждать откуда-то подлянку и расслабился.  
– У тебя красивая улыбка, – неловко добавил он и опустил рыбок обратно в шкатулку.  
– Я люблю слушать вещи. Они разговаривают, – тоже несколько неловко ответил Диос. – Возьми. Они тебе ещё пригодятся. А если нет – сделаешь подарок своему учителю…  
Хотелось… так много всего сразу. Поэтому он просто взял Грега за руку и смущенно потянул в сторону моря.  
Грег молча улыбнулся, расплатился и убрал бумажный пакет с кои в карман. Он не был уверен, что Зак владеет искусством обращения с катаной, но не стал говорить этого Диосу. Вместо этого он крепко сжал его руку, и так, держась за руки, как пара смешных влюбленных подростков, они спустились к морю.  
Городской пляж был пуст, если не брать в расчет троих ребятишек лет четырёх-пяти, сосредоточенно копающих ров вокруг песчаного замка. В лицо пахнуло ветром и солнцем. Грег тут же скинул обувь и со смехом бросился к воде, на ходу стаскивая футболку.  
– Догоняй!  
Диос стащил с себя брюки и рубашку, скинул туфли и ринулся за ним вслед, смешно и неловко подпрыгивая, когда под ногу подворачивался особо коварный камешек.  
Детишки не обращали на них внимания, сидевшая в стороне женщина, приглядывавшая за ними, вскоре вновь заклевала носом, убедившись, что всё в порядке.  
А они носились по песку и камням, задыхаясь от хохота, ловя друг друга и норовя забросить в прибой.  
В какой-то момент Диосу показалось, что ему пять лет и они играют вместе с Анси…  
Он остановился, а потом, не дожидаясь, пока Грег схватит его и скрутит, тем самым не оставив шансов вырваться, прыгнул в воду и нырнул, подставляя лицо прохладе.  
Плескались в воде добрый час.  
Грег плавать умел и любил. Он с удовольствием кружил вокруг Диоса, то шутливо пытаясь его утопить, то, угомонившись и заплыв на глубину, просто ложился на спину и смотрел в бездонное летнее небо, качаясь на волнах и ловя пальцами чужое запястье. Было хорошо. Было чертовски хорошо. Хотелось дурачиться и ни о чем не думать. А ещё хотелось смеяться, смотреть в невозможные зелёные глаза и целовать солёные губы...  
И только когда они выбрались на берег, Грегори понял, что ему хочется ещё кое-чего. А именно – жрать.  
– Как насчет обеда? – осведомился он у Диоса, натягивая на мокрое тело джинсы.  
Желудок отозвался бурчанием, и Грег смущённо фыркнул.  
– Единогласно, – желудок Диоса жалобно запел дуэтом с греговым.  
Они переглянулись и рассмеялись.  
Выбравшись наверх, Диос огляделся и решительно направился в знакомый ресторанчик неподалеку от стен Академии. Голод был не только физическим, и его следовало удовлетворить раньше.  
Грегори поспешил за ним, стараясь не упустить из вида неожиданно быстро удаляющуюся спину. На мгновение показалось, что Диос стал тоньше и почти прозрачным, но стоило моргнуть, и наваждение пропало.  
И почему в присутствии Диоса ему постоянно что-то мерещится?  
Ресторанчик оказался очень уютным и совершенно пустым. Они, перебивая друг друга, заказали кучу еды и с урчанием на неё набросились, стоило хозяину принести первую миску салата. Какое-то время за столом слышался только стук палочек и сосредоточенное жевание. Утолив первый голод, Грег отложил палочки и в неожиданной задумчивости уставился на Диоса:  
– Расскажи что-нибудь о себе. Пожалуйста.  
Диос ненадолго задумался.  
«Не смей!»  
«Отстань.»  
– Ну… Я родился… мы с Анси родились в Индии.  
– Анси? Это твоя сестра?  
– Да. Моя сестра-близнец. Мы из знатного рода, хотя сейчас это не играет никакой особой роли, разве что в Европе или у самых заядлых традиционалистов Японии, Арабского Востока или… в некоторых областях Индии. Неожиданно, правда? – он лукаво улыбнулся. – Мы переехали в Англию. Некоторое время пожили там, но уже довольно долго живем в Японии.  
«Ха. Молись богам, чтобы он не спросил тебя, сколько лет назад ты тут поселился!»  
«Заткнись!!!»  
– Я люблю читать, умею чуть-чуть играть на ситаре, совсем не хорошо – на пианино получается лучше. Здесь есть конюшня, как ты знаешь, я часто там бываю. Играю в шахматы и нарды.

_– Хахаха, проиграла! Сдавайся!  
– Да, брат._

– Ещё… я говорю на японском, английском, хинди, немного знаю урду и санскрит, – он сыто потянулся, вытянул под стол длинные ноги и мечтательно уставился в потолок. Тело блаженствовало, снова наполненное энергией и едой. – Немножко готовлю, хотя Акио делает это лучше меня. Фехтую и танцую. Ужасно, правда?  
– Скорее, сказочно, – Грег тепло улыбнулся. – Раньше такое образование назвали бы классическим. Я и половины всего этого не умею... Научишь меня играть в… как ты сказал? Нарды? Учиться ездить верхом не буду. Даже не уговаривай! – он засмеялся и откинулся на спинку стула. – А где сейчас твоя сестра? Родители отправили её в другую школу? Я её ни разу не видел… «Не считая того странного глюка у пруда».  
«Получил?»  
Диос растерянно посмотрел на Грега.  
– Анси… Анси… ушла, – выговорить это оказалось нелегко. Словно до этой минуты разум отказывался признавать истину, веря в то, что она вернется. – Ты видел. На фотографии… на столике у кровати.  
Одна из немногих фотографий, где Анси не в форме, а в каком-то платье, волосы распущены, а за очками прячется в глазах усмешка.  
– Куда ушла? – растерянно переспросил Грег.  
«Неужели умерла?»  
Он подался вперёд и положил обе ладони поверх тонких запястий юноши.  
Диос застыл, переживая свое горе фактически впервые.  
– Просто – ушла. Навсегда.  
Боль глухо билась в сердце, отбирая воздух. От обиды и непонимания хотелось кричать.  
– Пожалуйста. Давай уйдём. Пойдём к тебе. Нет. Не знаю. Хочу просто уйти отсюда.  
– Идём.  
Грег резко поднялся, не глядя, бросил на стол пару купюр, приобнял Диоса за плечи и почти силком вывел за дверь. Несколько десятков шагов по тропинке до глухой стороны стены – и Грегори резко развернулся, притянул парня к себе и крепко обнял, почти стиснул в руках и прижимая его голову к своему плечу.  
– Плачь. Просто плачь.  
Он так и не понял, куда пропала сестра Диоса, знал только откуда-то, что юноша сказал правду: она ушла. Навсегда. Чужая боль давила, рвалась наружу, и Грег не знал, как помочь Диосу с ней справиться. Поэтому он просто прижимал его к себе, гладил плечи и спину, легко целовал волосы и молчал.  
«Остановись. Не смей! Т-ты…»  
Диос разрыдался, давясь слезами, глотая их, зарываясь в тёплую футболку, цепляясь за мосластые плечи, словно утопающий. Он пытался что-то объяснить, но это было бесполезно – слова не получались, их разрывало на части болью, и они пропадали зря. Всё вокруг исчезло, утратило значение. Его мир рухнул и никогда не будет прежним. И больше не будет той, что всегда была рядом. Какой бы сволочью ни была Анси, он её любил…  
Слёзы иссякли быстро, его заколотило, ноги отказывались держать тело. Диос практически повис на Грегори, бестолково, по-детски уткнувшись в него носом и сопя, как рассерженный и обиженный мальчишка с разбитой коленкой.  
Грег все так же молча подхватил его на руки и понес в сторону Академии, мысленно в который раз проклиная себя за то, что так и не снял квартиру в городе. Нести Диоса в дом Зака было глупо, в башню, где обстановка могла напомнить ему о сестре, ещё глупее... Решение пришло в голову неожиданно, и Грег ускорился в сторону восточного общежития. Лишь у самой двери он на минуту поставил юношу на пол, чтобы достать из кармана связку ключей и открыть дверь.   
Комната встретила их пустотой и тишиной.  
Проклятый Мотаку отбыл на каникулы к родителям. Наверняка таким же пафосно-отмороженным, как он сам.  
Грег снова подхватил Диоса на руки и опустился вместе с ним на постель, опершись спиной на стену и устроив юношу у себя на руках. По-прежнему не говоря ни слова, стал целовать лоб, щеки, заплаканные глаза – мягко, осторожно, скорее стараясь передать силу и спокойствие, чем желание.  
Он не знал, что сказать. И не мог выразить то, что почувствовал, пока Диос рыдал у него в руках. Слёзы словно прорвали изнутри какую-то плотину, и Грегори отчетливо ощутил, как за тонкой оболочкой бьется кто-то или что-то, чему он никак не мог найти имени. Но его точно звали не Диос... Он осторожно приподнял голову юноши за подбородок, чтобы заглянуть в глаза, и тихо спросил:  
– Кто ты?  
– Не знаю, – сквозь горе улыбнулся Диос. – Какое-то истеричное существо, вероятно.  
В руках было спокойно.  
Перед глазами всё плыло.  
Сознание тоже путалось.  
После взрыва хотелось тишины, тепла и темноты.  
И чтобы эти руки не отпускали…  
Маленький Диос посмотрел на Грега, которого обнимал за шею, испуганными несчастными глазами.  
– Анси всегда была со мной. Всю жизнь. А теперь она ушла. А паутина осталась… Ты её разорвешь? Разорвешь нашу паутину?  
Грег оторопело уставился на Диоса. Вместо парня-ровесника на его коленях сидел мальчик лет семи и смотрел на него огромными, полными боли глазами.  
– Ты...  
Он замер, вглядываясь в глаза ребёнка. И неожиданно отчетливо понял, что ничего не изменилось. Другая оболочка. Та же суть.  
«Это – ты... Но как?! Как ты это делаешь? И откуда я знаю, что это по-прежнему ты?»  
Он поймал готовый сорваться с языка вопрос.   
Маленький, напуганный и несчастный мальчик в его руках меньше всего нуждался в вопросах.  
Грег мягко погладил ребёнка по голове и ласково спросил:  
– А где эта паутина? И как её разорвать?  
– Её сплел паучок. А теперь он улетел путешествовать на нитке из паутины, – пальцы были ласковыми, и он с удовольствием подставил под них голову. – А паутина – она везде, – он вгляделся в Грегори. – И на тебе тоже.  
Грег выглядел смешным – со своим удивленным взглядом и горячими сухими глазами. С таким видом играют в «Монополию» или в «21».  
Он протянул к нему руку и погладил по голове.  
– Ты откуда взялся? Тебя принесло ветром?  
– Я просто пришёл, – Грег через силу улыбнулся. – Я не умею летать на ниточке из паутины.  
Слова мальчика про паутину ему почему-то совершенно не понравились. И не только потому, что они были правдой... Но он никак не мог уловить, почему.  
Он покрепче обнял Диоса и задумчиво потерся щекой о его макушку:  
– А как порвать эту паутину? Она прочная?  
– Я не знаю… Я просто… хочу стать целым.  
Он уткнулся Райдеру в плечо, и мир скакнул через голову.  
Диос сморгнул, приходя в себя.  
– Кажется, мне надо поспать...  
Грег попытался не подать виду, насколько его удивил обратный внезапный скачок. Впрочем, он в самом деле удивил его уже меньше, чем семилетний пацан на руках.  
– Конечно.  
Грег быстро раздел его и себя, разобрал постель и нырнул под одеяло, прижимая Диоса к себе и стараясь устроить поудобнее – насколько это было возможно на узкой кровати. Вскоре юноша затих, дыхание стало спокойным и глубоким. А Грег долго лежал без сна, пытаясь осознать их разговор, но тот словно подергивался дымкой. Чем больше Райдер старался понять и проанализировать, тем менее ясным всё становилось. Наконец он уснул.  
А когда проснулся уже совсем под вечер, Диоса рядом не было.  
А он сам проспал тренировку. Впопыхах одеваясь и пытаясь представить себе, как он объяснит свое отсутствие Заку, Грег лишь на секунду вспомнил недавний разговор, но тут же от него отмахнулся. Наверное, ему просто всё приснилось...

К удивлению Грега, он получил письмо с извещением о следующей дуэли. Как-то вечером в самом конце июля Зак встретил его на пороге и протянул закрытый печатью розы конверт.  
– Нашёл на обеденном столе, – прокомментировал учитель в ответ на изумлённый взгляд. – Без адреса, но, думаю, это тебе. Знать не знаю, что там, и знать не хочу.  
– Спасибо.  
– Было бы за что. Готов к тренировке?  
Поразмыслив, Грег решил, что о его присутствии в городе неведомому хозяину Арены сообщил Диос. Парень очень много знал обо всех этих дуэлях и был родственником одного из управленческой верхушки Академии. Значит, был в курсе, что здесь происходит.  
Райдер не просил его сохранить в тайне свое присутствие в городе, но мысль о том, что Диос его сдал, почему-то неприятно кольнула. И в любом случае: с чего автор письма взял, что он остановился у своего учителя? Диосу Грег об этом не упоминал...   
«Я знаю, где ты, и я знаю, чем ты занят», – словно говорило это письмо.  
И Райдеру это очень не понравилось.

С того вечера, как Диос так неосторожно согласился пойти гулять и выплеснул во время этой прогулки почти все силы, прошло не очень много времени. В Академию Отори наконец-то подобрали всех недостающих педагогов.  
Через неделю после начала каникул к Акио подошёл Кагано Сайто, глава департамента персонала, многословно извинился и сообщил, что учитель зарубежной литературы при всех его достоинствах оказался очень скромным, застенчивым человеком.  
– Мне неловко, Акио-сан, – Кагано покаянно свесил голову, – но мы вынуждены просить вас в следующем триместре взять на себя дискуссионный клуб. Мы понимаем, что это совершенно не ваш профиль, но вы хорошо знаете многие предметы и очень умны. Если это совсем никак невозможно, мы обратимся за помощью к попечительскому совету…  
– Не стоит. Я возьму клуб. Мне это интересно.  
– Премного благодарен, я сейчас же напишу в бухгалтерию о пересчете вашего жалованья. Простите за беспокойство, Акио-сан.  
Акио махнул рукой и беззаботно улыбнулся, показывая, что нисколько не потревожен. Эти японцы могли с ума свести своими ритуалами и многословными извинениями. Акио знал свыше двадцати способов ответить «нет» и более пятидесяти форм «извините», но всё ещё не научился также изящно говорить «да», как это иногда получалось у Тоги.  
За окном металась какая-то бестолковая птица.  
По полу крался солнечный луч.  
Акио выругался.  
После выходки Диоса у него совершенно не получалось сосредоточиться.  
Он бросил сердитый взгляд на календарь. Сегодня Грегори Райдер сражается с Донтаку Обой. Ещё один сердитый взгляд – на часы, и Акио встал, перекинул через плечо пиджак и пошел в главный корпус. Что-то в нём было, в этом Грегори, что-то… неуловимо знакомое и в то же время совершенно чуждое. Он привлекал внимание Акио неизменно – всякий раз, как оказывался неподалеку.  
В переходах и на галереях было пусто.  
Пустовали классы и лестницы.  
Академия шептала сама себе летние сказки и снила летние сны.  
Акио шагал по истертым плитам пола и гадал, сколько же на самом деле лет этому месту.  
Поговаривали, что до Академии тут был какой-то монастырь, который затем переделали для нужд военных, а потом забросили. И теперь тут обитали студенты.  
Он неосознанным жестом тронул пальцами каменную кладку и провел ими вдоль стены, а потом коснулся краешка рта.  
На плоской крыше он оказался один. Семейство Кирюу отправилось в какое-то совместное путешествие, чем Тога был до крайности недоволен. Но Акио его отсутствие сейчас устраивало.  
Взяв бинокль, Акио навёл его по своим глазам на Арену.  
Райдер был уже там. Стоял спокойно и смотрел вверх.  
Акио на мгновение дернулся, но замка там не было. Зато кто-то из младших студентов запустил змея, и теперь тот гордо реял над Ареной.  
Донтаку церемониться не стал: едва ступив на площадку, тут же достал меч и пошёл в атаку. Грегори сделал шаг в сторону, и противник пролетел по инерции вперёд, а Грегори отвесил ему хороший шлепок мечом в ножнах по ягодицам. Даже на крыше главного корпуса был слышен яростный рык Донтаку. Акио усмехнулся. Грегори был мальчиком язвительным и ехидным, и эта шутка была в его духе. Но Донтаку сам виноват – положенная пауза перед боем потому и положена, чтобы если не поздороваться, то хотя бы немного оценить противника.  
Райдер стал лучше. Научился не только слепо рубиться, но и играть со своим оружием – явно ощутил его, почувствовал в руке.  
Акио досмотрел до конца.  
А под конец…  
Райдер атаковал быстро, стремительно, яростно, и Акио ощутил, как отделяется, рвется к нему абсолют Диоса.  
Не успел.  
Победа была одержана, ракета взвилась вверх.  
Акио стоял, опершись руками на парапет, и тяжело переводил дух.  
Сила Диоса…  
Она всё ещё здесь.

Он называл её Примой с того самого момента, как впервые увидел. Лёгкая, удивительно пропорциональная «Альфа Ромео»... Сиятельная. Именно так, не сияющая – сиятельная.  
Машина появилась у него случайно.  
Его бывший студент собирал автомобили на базе ходовых и корпусов известных фирм на заказ, но заказчику Сиятельная не понравилась. Тогда студент позвонил Акио и предложил купить её.  
Но это она купила Акио. С потрохами.  
Официально 8 цилиндров, 240 лошадиных сил. Неофициально – система впрыска для баллонов с секретом и несколько более мощная ходовая.   
Акио любовно погладил руль и тронул сцепление нежно, словно младенца. Прима медленно выкатилась за стены Академии.   
«Давай, детка. Только ты и я.»  
Прима шла ровно, глотая милю за милей, убаюкивая хоровод встречных фонарей кольцевой сонным мурлыканьем. Акио успокоился, расстегнул воротник рубашки, ослабил галстук.  
Мощное, рокочущее чувство слияния человеческого сердца и сердца машины.  
Единение…  
И вдруг в целостную, умиротворяющую картину выплеснулись чернила.  
Позади возник, а потом поравнялся с Примой чёрный байк – глянцево-хромовый красавец. Понадобился только один взгляд, чтобы определить – машина собрана вручную.  
Шлем хозяина повернулся к Акио тёмным забралом.  
А потом мотоцикл взревел и начал уходить в точку впереди.  
«Вот нахал! – весело подумал Акио, нажимая педаль газа. – Ну держись у меня…»  
Оскорблённая в лучших чувствах, Прима завибрировала.  
– Ничего… Сейчас мы ему покажем.  
Акио, усмехаясь, оскалился.  
Ночной драйв – самое то, чтобы расслабиться и обо всем забыть.  
Он понятия не имел, кто оказался его неожиданным соперником, но это не имело никакого значения.  
Оседлавшему свой обожаемый чёрный байк Грегори Райдеру это тоже было совершенно безразлично. Он с надеждой бросил взгляд в зеркало и, убедившись, что вызов принят, радостно рассмеялся:  
«Есть! Поехали!»  
Грег любил скорость. Скорость – и максимальный контакт с дорогой, именно поэтому предпочитал мотоциклы. Ветер в лицо. Легкий и прочный обтекаемый корпус, словно созданный для того, чтобы сливаться с телом, становиться его продолжением. Стопроцентный контроль не руками – всем собой. Ничем не сдерживаемый рёв мотора. Хрупкое и такое захватывающее чувство равновесия на поворотах... Это был секс. Нет, даже лучше, чем секс. Жаль только, что оторваться по полной удавалось не часто. А найти достойного соперника – тем более.   
Разрыв начал стремительно сокращаться. Быстрее, чем ожидал Райдер. Он скосил глаза на спидометр: 175.  
«А ты не так проста, красотка... или красавец?»  
Он бросил ещё один взгляд в зеркало. Дорожные фонари очертили контур догоняющего автомобиля. Вкрадчиво-хищные плавные линии.  
У машины был определённо женский характер, а на водителя Грегу было плевать.  
Полотно дороги стелилось под колеса, и машина обогнала свою тень. Не было времени. Было безвременье. Не было скорости, остался звук.  
Байк стал повышать обороты.  
Акио, ухмыляясь, выждал момент, сбросил газ, ровно вписался в поворот по внутренней дуге и вынырнул с той стороны впереди байка.  
На несколько секунд включились стоп-сигналы: на-ка выкуси, олух!  
«Вот сука!» – подумал Грег.  
Веселье и злость.  
Грег обожал это состояние колкого веселья, яростного азарта, сумасшедшего, пьяного куража. Состояние, которого нельзя достигнуть в одиночку. Которое может вызвать только достойный соперник.   
Какое-то время они играли в пятнашки, перестраиваясь влево-вправо по дороге: водитель автомобиля ловко пресекал попытки Грега вырваться вперёд, то уходя в отрыв, то прижимая байк к бетонной ограде шоссе, вынуждая сбросить скорость. В конце концов Грег повис на хвосте своего соперника, используя его как прикрытие от встречного ветра. И наблюдая.  
Уверенная, жёсткая манера езды, умение просчитать противника и почти феноменальное чувство дороги. Соперник попался более чем достойный.  
Они вместе зашли на третий круг. Мир давно исчез. Пространство и время свернулись в одну яркую точку сверхновой: здесь и сейчас. Чистое наслаждение.  
Впереди снова замаячил поворот. Придется идти ва-банк. Грег ухмыльнулся шире и вышел из-под прикрытия автомобиля. В шлем ударил поток воздуха, но Райдер удержал байк на трассе и принялся вновь наращивать скорость. Он влетел в поворот по крайней внешней дуге, а затем резко развернул мотоцикл и рванул по диагонали, выйдя из поворота по внутренней траектории перед самым носом машины. Протестующе завизжала резина, бампер едва ощутимо чиркнул по колесу; Грег газанул, рискуя вылететь с трассы. И счастливо рассмеялся, когда всё же удалось удержаться на дорожном полотне.  
Коротко мигнул стоп-сигнал: долги нужно возвращать.  
Статус-кво восстановлен.  
Грег подобрался, ожидая следующего шага.  
«Ну. Давай!»  
Акио рассмеялся.  
Вот мелкий сучонок. Сомнений в том, что имеет дело с кем-то из студентов, не осталось: парень гонял как очень молодой байкер, с ошибками и ненужными рисками, хотя и с совершенным математическим расчётом.  
Скрипнул на ветру, разворачиваясь и заползая капюшоном вперёд, верх. Плавно скользнули стекла из пазов, делая машину намного более обтекаемой.  
– Ну давай, Сиятельная… Надерём ему задницу.  
Машина согласно чихнула.  
Акио посмотрел на уровень масла и бензина. Масло в норме, бензина чуть больше, чем на дорогу обратно. Ладно. Этого хватит.  
Пошёл четвёртый круг.  
Чёрный нахал мелькал впереди, не давая подрезать, не подпуская близко.  
Акио дождался прямого участка и начал уверенно сокращать расстояние.  
Ветер за окнами гудел, злясь на то, что не впускают больше внутрь, не дают переплестись с волосами, завить их серебряными каскадами.  
– Давай, давай…  
Голос охрип от возбуждения, почти сексуального – и в то же время намного лучше, чище и яростнее.  
Прима дожала байк, едва заметно коснулась заднего колеса, и тот вильнул в сторону – на долю секунды, но машина вырвалась. Акио подал в систему закись азота, и машина, рыкнув, ушла в точку.  
Райдер завистливо присвистнул.  
Систему подачи дополнительных примесей в топливо Грег ещё не освоил. Такие секреты передаются из рук в руки, а в байкерское братство его ещё не приняли: считали выскочкой и малолеткой. В братство механиков – тем более.   
Грег притормозил, а потом и вовсе остановился, глядя вслед стремительно удаляющимся огням автомобиля. Тягаться с профессиональным стритрейсером смысла больше не было. Он его попросту не догонит.  
Но, чёрт, это было здорово!  
Кровь в жилах пела, хотелось то ли пить, то ли петь, то ли трахаться, то ли всего одновременно. Даже проигрыш не сильно расстроил, раз они в настолько разных весовых категориях.  
Грег, по-прежнему улыбаясь, развернул байк. Спать в такую ночь и после такой гонки не хотелось совершенно… Он добрался до городка при Академии и свернул к пляжу.

Акио погладил глянцевый бок победительницы, поднялся наверх и сбросил с себя одежду. Ходить голым ему всегда нравилось. Нравилось как кожи касается воздух, как ощущаются случайные и не случайные прикосновения мебели, стен, тканей. Одна проблема – холл, в котором стоял телескоп-проектор, был проходным. И он быстро вспомнил об этом, когда ему навстречу поднялась Канаэ.  
– Что ты здесь делаешь? – небрежно спросил он. – Поздно уже.  
– Я не маленький ребенок.  
– Конечно, нет. И всё же?  
Канаэ двинулась к нему вкрадчивой походкой кошки на охоте.  
– Мы так давно не разговаривали с тех пор, как Анси уехала. Мне очень не хватает наших разговоров. И тебя не хватает, – она подошла вплотную, и её ладони уперлись в обнаженную грудь Акио. – Я понимаю, это было большим потрясением для тебя, но… Анси всегда была немного странной, ты ведь сам знаешь.  
Акио в задумчивости смотрел на нее, умело пропуская смысл сказанного мимо ушей. Если судить по степени развития этой способности, они женаты лет пятнадцать.  
Канаэ он помнил совсем маленькой. И всегда она вызывала у него смешанные чувства. Она была красивой девочкой и превратилась в роскошную женщину, но… она пугала его. Не в последнюю очередь тем, что была преисполнена решимости выйти за него замуж и с невероятной успешностью игнорировала все его похождения, хотя она-то как раз прекрасно знала о них. Неужели думала, что, женившись, он остепенится?  
– О чем ты хочешь поговорить? – Акио сдержал рвущееся наружу желание, в который уже раз удивляясь тому, насколько оно безадресно сильное при вообще-то свойственной ему переборчивости.  
– Я даже не знаю. О себе, о тебе. О нас!  
Канаэ, нервничая, сжала кулаки.  
– Мы вообще не говорим о нас. Никогда!  
«Потому что не будет никаких вас. Никогда!» – насмешкой отозвался в памяти голос Анси.  
Уж она-то всегда знала, как он на самом деле относится к Канаэ.  
– Пойдём, – он устало вздохнул и побрёл в столовую. – Выпьешь чего-нибудь? Мы ведь так и не отметили твой выпуск, верно?  
– А… э… да. Верно, – Канаэ стушевалась и медленно пошла за ним.  
– Ну так, значит, я должен попросить за это прощения, верно? – усмехнулся он через плечо, невольно наслаждаясь тем, как она разглядывает его спину и не смеет смотреть ниже.  
Он откупорил бутылку красного вина, предложил его попробовать, просмаковал крошечный глоточек сам и вылил вино в кувшин – отдышаться.  
– Что будешь, рыбу или мясо? – он посмотрел в растерянные глаза. – Ты ведь ещё не ела, насколько я знаю.  
Прямая атака в лоб.  
Он великолепно умел узнавать о привычках и пристрастиях людей. Это было его маленькое хобби.  
– Мясо, – почти прошептала она, усаживаясь на высокий барный табурет.  
– Канаэ, – он достал из холодильника упаковку с австралийской говядиной, – нам действительно необходимо поговорить. Раз уж ты здесь... Когда твой отец просватал тебя за меня, тебя ещё не было на свете. Об этом ты знаешь. Не будем вдаваться в полемику и думать о том, что было бы, если бы родился сын, я думаю, что либо твой отец уверен был в том, что родится дочь, либо не допускал иной мысли, и это сыграло свою роль, что в данном месте неизбежно. Это ведь ты тоже понимаешь, верно?  
Она кивнула, глядя перед собой.  
– Ты не представляешь себе иной судьбы и иного выхода отсюда, кроме нашего союза.  
Канаэ подобралась на табурете, готовая запротестовать.  
Акио сноровисто нарезал мясо тонкими полосками, нашинковал овощи и достал ростки сои.  
Когда он что-то делал, ему было легче говорить. Намного легче, чем сидеть и пялиться друг на друга, не зная, куда девать глаза, руки и прочие части тела.  
– Твой отец сказал тебе, что ты должна выйти замуж. И ты выйдешь, потому что расстроить своего отца выше твоих сил. Но ты не хочешь выходить замуж. Больше того, ты даже меня не знаешь.  
Она вскинула голову, прекрасные платиновые волосы рассыпались по плечам.  
– Но именно это я и стараюсь сделать! Узнать тебя…  
– Как прилежная и послушная дочь, – усмехнулся он. – Конечно, ты стараешься.  
– Прекрати!  
Он оставил мясо и овощи тушиться и подошёл к ней. Налил вина в ее бокал и прижался к ней сзади пылающим телом, ощутив, как невольно напрягается её спина.  
– Я расскажу тебе, чем закончится этот брак, слушай меня, – тихо проговорил он в маленькое изящное ушко. – Мы поженимся, и ты окажешься уже в полной собственности человека, чьих ценностей и порывов ты не понимаешь, сила которого тебя пугает, привлекает и отталкивает. И тогда я уже не буду с тобой деликатен. Я начну требовать от тебя не просто игр, а настоящего повиновения. Мы станем ругаться. Это будет происходить часто, очень часто. Но тебя будут выматывать эти скандалы, в то время как для меня они ничего не будут значить. Ведь, что бы ни говорил тебе твой отец, когда люди ругаются – это естественно, Канаэ-тян. Неестественно – когда они молчат наедине друг с другом. В конце концов ты сломаешься, дорогая моя девочка. Ты сломаешься и начнёшь творить глупости, потому что все папины девочки творят глупости, когда их мир раскалывается на куски. Пей вино, Канаэ-тян, – он коснулся кончиков её грудей под одеждой, с наслаждением ощущая, как она дрожит.  
У них никогда не было секса с проникновением, они сублимировали это в другое взаимодействие, истинной сути которого Канаэ не понимала.  
Она подняла свой бокал.  
– Мы начнем ссориться, дорогая девочка. И твоя жизнь сломается. А я даже этого не замечу, потому что в этом браке, Канаэ-тян, проблемы будут не только у тебя, но и у меня, которому ты не сумеешь дать то, что нужно. Подумай хорошенько, в самом ли деле ты меня любишь, или ты любишь абстрактного незнакомца, который может вывести тебя из-под власти твоего отца?  
– Почему… ты готовишь голым? – глухо спросила она, нервно отпив изрядный глоток вина.  
– Потому что я только что пришёл, хотел пойти в душ, и мне лень одеваться.  
Он отодвинулся, всем телом остро ощущая её возбуждение и желание.  
Нет.  
Если он тронет её, за это придется платить слишком высокую цену им обоим.  
– Послушай меня. Я скажу это только один раз. И если ты меня не поймешь, если продолжишь верить в придуманную тобой для тебя сказку, я разрушу твою жизнь до самого основания.  
Блюдо получилось на славу. У него никогда не было проблем с готовкой.  
– Будь со мной в союзе. Будь на моей стороне. И я обещаю тебе, что ты уедешь отсюда так далеко, что никто тебя не найдет, и ты сможешь там построить невероятную новую жизнь, в которой будешь сама себе хозяйкой. Притворись перед отцом, что всё между нами в порядке, пока я не найду способа уйти отсюда. Стань моей сообщницей, и потом мы сможем быть счастливы – каждый своим собственным счастьем.  
И будет лучше, если прежние Хозяева Места не будут вмешиваться. Им всем и так хватит проблем.  
– Как скоро это произойдет?  
– Я надеюсь, что я смогу уехать отсюда в конце учебного года.  
Она положила в рот ломтик ароматной говядины и медленно прожевала его.  
– Ты всегда великолепно готовил.  
– Ты согласна? – он наклонил голову. – Посмотри мне в глаза! Ты. Согласна?  
Она не сумела ему отказать, и в её взгляде он увидел то, что искал.  
– Ешь. Сегодня отличный повод. Выпьем за твой выпуск. Я тобой горжусь, дорогая девочка!  
Он поднял бокал, и она робко коснулась его краешка своим. Канаэ всегда чувствовала себя рядом с Акио маленькой и беспомощной.


	3. Арка I, часть 3

Лето шло своим чередом. Пользуясь каникулами Грега, а может, в отместку за его настойчивость, Зак задал жёсткий и интенсивный темп тренировок. Вкупе с домашним заданием свободного времени практически не оставалось.  
Грег вставал с рассветом, тренировался, учился заваривать чай (безрезультатно, готовка ему никогда не давалась), занимался, а вечерами падал на постель и засыпал раньше, чем голова касалась подушки.  
Примерно пару раз в неделю Грегу удавалось выкроить час или два на себя, и он устремлялся либо к морю, либо к Академии в надежде встретить Диоса, но юноша был по-прежнему неуловим. Райдер поймал себя на мысли о том, что скучает. И даже с усмешкой подумал, что будет рад очередной дуэли: ведь по успевшей уже сложиться традиции после очередной победы прекрасный принц должен будет появиться и воодушевить своего рыцаря на дальнейшие подвиги...  
Тренировки с деревянными мечом остались в прошлом. Зак, как казалось Райдеру, легко и свободно владел что катаной, что саблей, что двуручем, и остриё его меча раз за разом упиралось Грегу в грудь, не просто срезая воображаемую розу (переводить живые цветы Рихард считал кощунством), но и оставляя ощутимый синяк на ребрах. В конце концов Грег начал виртуозно уходить из-под удара – просто чтобы избежать очередного болезненного тычка. Судя по чуть ехидной улыбке учителя, это было именно то, чего он добивался.  
Новое письмо пришло через девять дней с момента предыдущей дуэли и той сумасшедшей ночной гонки. Грег обнаружил его на столе вместе с потрёпанным томиком Элиотта: конверт был вложен меж страниц почти в самом конце поэмы.  
Он усмехнулся и закрыл тонкую книжицу. На семинар он записался всего пару дней назад. Интересно, среди участников есть дуэлянты, кроме него? И все ли они получили такой «подарок», или Грег – избранный? Он вскрыл конверт.  
Кирюу Нанами. Девушка. И фамилия знакомая: кажется, так звали председателя студенческого совета Академии. При мысли о Кирюу Тоге смутно вспоминались тонкие запястья, самовлюблённая капризная усмешка на подвижных губах и длинные, тщательно ухоженные волосы – явная гордость их хозяина. В общем, баба бабой, даром что парень. А вот сестру его Грег вспомнить не смог – если, конечно, это была она.

Он был на арене в установленный час. Его соперница не появлялась, и Райдер начал уже лениво прикидывать, где заканчивается традиционное опоздание девушки на свидание и начинается неявка на дуэль с автоматическим присуждением ему победы, как вдруг услышал цокот каблучков по камням. Он обернулся и с нарастающим изумлением принялся наблюдать за неспешным восхождением примы на сцену – иначе это было не назвать.  
Хрупкая невысокая золотоволосая красавица вплыла на арену, призывно покачивая бёдрами: при такой высоте каблуков ходить по-другому она не могла физически. Грег окинул взглядом обтянутую шафрановой тканью фигурку: брюки в облипку и камзол, такой узкий, что, казалось, одно лишнее движение – и он затрещит по швам. Наконец, упёрся взглядом в высокие чёрные сапоги на шнуровке, помедитировал на них пару секунд и усилием воли заставил себя вернуться к её лицу.  
И встретился с яростным, горящим взглядом тёмно-фиолетовых глаз. Пламенем в этих глазах можно было не свечи зажигать – устраивать пожары. Масштаба Лондонского, не меньше. Грег не отказал себе в удовольствии ещё раз пройтись взглядом вдоль контуров её фигуры.  
«Кажется, я впервые жалею, что я гей», – неожиданно подумал он и фыркнул от смеха.  
Девушка смерила его презрительным взглядом:  
– Сразу видно, что ты из простых, – голосок был резковат, но в нем чувствовался нераскрытый потенциал. – Здороваться тебя не учили. Одеваться, впрочем, тоже, – добавила она, брезгливо его оглядев.  
Грег спохватился, вспомнил уроки этикета, приложил ладонь к груди и склонил голову в поклоне. Он умел двигаться и вести себя «достойно», когда его положение того требовало. Но на солнечную красавицу это не произвело особого впечатления.  
– Доставай свой меч. Я сделаю тебя в два счета, – она картинным движением выхватила клинок и бросилась в атаку, не дав ему времени обнажить оружие.  
Бой с Нанами оказался похож на танец. Красивый танец на острие клинка, потому что она была хороша, несмотря на узкую одежду и каблуки. Это было опасно, но Грег не смог отказать себе в удовольствии полюбоваться её движениями, поэтому кружил по арене, уклоняясь от атак и тем только больше раззадоривая противницу.   
Минут через десять Райдер понял, что допрыгался: красотка уверенно теснила его к краю арены и почти не оставила места для маневра. Как это ни прискорбно, но придется драться всерьез. Грег поудобнее перехватив меч и пошел в атаку, уверенно забирая инициативу в этом танце и со всё возрастающим удовольствием наблюдая, как в фиалковых глазах разгорается настоящая ярость. На него посыпался град ударов – неосторожных, стремительных, сиюминутных.   
После очередной неудачной атаки Кирюу выхватила из сапога дагу и с яростным криком бросилась на него, полностью открывшись.  
Грег подождал, пока девушка пролетит мимо и начнет разворачиваться, и приготовился к решающему выпаду... как вдруг почувствовал, как что-то с силой врывается в его тело и сознание, словно порыв яростного ветра в шторм, замещая его собой и в то же время направляя всю его энергию в удар.  
Не соображая, что делает, Грег яростно толкнул этот ветер прочь, вон из своего тела, вон с Арены, вон из Академии, вон отсюда – и вдруг странное ощущение пропало, словно его не было.  
Из-за внезапной пустоты вместо упругого сопротивления Райдер споткнулся и едва не потерял равновесие, но всё же сумел устоять на ногах – покачнувшись ровно настолько, чтобы не налететь на клинок своей соперницы, которая с победным криком срезала с его груди розу.  
Девушка стояла в шаге от него, язвительно смеялась и говорила колкости, но Райдер её не слышал. Он чувствовал себя так, как будто мгновение назад пережил лобовое столкновение с грузовиком. Не дождавшись реакции, девушка крутанулась на каблуках и направилась прочь с арены, оставив Грега стоять, тяжело опираясь на меч, как какого-нибудь героя средневековой баллады, утомленного долгим боем.  
Вот только боя-то никакого не было.  
Что же это было?!  
Отдышавшись, он всё-таки направился к лестнице. Спускаться по ступенькам почему-то было невыносимо тяжело. Каждый шаг давался с огромным трудом. Проклятая лестница на этот раз показалась ему по-настоящему бесконечной, но Грег всё же одолел её, вышел за пределы стены, окружавшей Арену, и устало остановился.  
Территория Академии мирно дремала в лучах вечернего солнца. Кое-где мелькали студенты.  
Грег повернул голову в сторону ворот и попытался представить себе спуск к дому Зака. Воображение в красках нарисовало обессиленное тело, валяющееся где-то на краю дороги. Не вариант. Общежитие? Идти в комнату, которую он занимал пополам с Ёсидой, почему-то отчаянно не хотелось, хотя Мотаку там по-прежнему не было. Можно, конечно, добраться до башни и упасть на голову Диосу... Но с тем же успехом он может натолкнуться на его старшего брата, а Грег не был готов к «серьезному разговору», которые в таких случаях почему-то очень любили устраивать взрослые. Особенно если Диоса там не будет.  
От мыслей разболелась голова. Солнечный свет резанул по глазам, и Райдер инстинктивно отступил назад, под ветви деревьев.  
«Да что со мной такое?!»  
Он оперся рукой о ствол дерева. Шершавая кора под пальцами успокаивала.  
Грег повернулся спиной к зданию Академии и углубился в лес, бесцельно шатаясь между деревьями, и неожиданно быстро вышел к берегу озера. Которого тут не должно было быть, потому что оно в другой части леса... ну и чёрт с ним. Райдер опустился на колени и плеснул в лицо прохладной водой. Полегчало, но не слишком. Он завороженно проследил, как разбегаются, пересекая друг друга и множась, круги по воде. Красиво. Ветви раскидистого дерева закрывали его от солнца, но там, на середине пруда, солнечные зайчики скакали по воде, бросая в разные стороны блики. Один лучик прыгнул ему прямо в глаза, и Грег зажмурился... А через мгновение уже спал, пристроив голову на древесный корень. Почему-то ему показалось, что корень вполне сойдет за подушку...

Акио бросил небрежный взгляд на часы и коснулся плеча Тоги.  
– Подъём.  
Тога пришёл к нему под утро и разбудил как раз вовремя, чтобы не дать сну скатиться в очередной кошмар. Вымотанный постоянным напряжением, так и не сброшенным вчера возбуждением, голодный и злой – Акио, не приходя в себя, подмял его под себя и не остановился, пока юноша не запросил пощады.  
Сейчас Кирюу приоткрыл один глаз и тут же закрыл его обратно.  
Акио невольно прошёлся взглядом по великолепному телу, по припухшим от минета губам. В памяти непрошеным всплыло свежее воспоминание: Тога приоткрывает рот и касается его члена языком, смыкает губы...  
– Вставай, или проспишь дуэль Нанами.  
Дуэлей сестры Тога не пропускал. После них устраивал девочке разбор полетов с указанием ошибок и просчетов.  
– А ты тоже идешь? – Тога с интересом посмотрел, как Акио одевается.  
– Да.  
– Все ещё думаешь, этот новичок стоит того?  
– Я жду тебя в столовой, – бросил Акио через плечо и пошёл ставить чайник.  
Тога пришёл туда через минуту, всё ещё раздетый.  
– Послушай… если ты чем-то недоволен, почему бы просто не сказать?  
Акио нажал кнопку, повернулся к нему и с быстротой молнии ухватил за волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову и открыть шею.  
– Я доволен. Но я проспал рабочий день, так что мне завтра придется с этим разобраться. А сегодня я не хочу пропустить дуэль, – удержаться от соблазна впиться в красивый рот, искаженный пренебрежительной гримаской, не было никакой возможности, так что именно это Акио и проделал. – Перестань меня дразнить и иди оденься. Или я запру тебя в душе и изнасилую, когда вернусь.  
Рассмеявшись, Тога вырвался и отправился одеваться.  
Акио сыто потянулся. Кирюу был хорош. Но пора ему было становиться самостоятельным. И, думая о самостоятельности, Акио не включал в это уравнение, что Тога должен становиться похожим на него самого и продолжать быть рядом. Тога и без того был до крайности заморочен на контроле и самоконтроле, спасибо его идиоту-папаше. (Хотя, конечно, это помогало парню, когда Академия превращалась в филиал борделя под влиянием энергии Места...) Если он ещё и своего учителя начнет копировать, будет плохо. Для самого Тоги.  
Эта мысль не отпускала и часом позже, когда они стояли рядом и наблюдали ход дуэли.  
Нанами недурно набила руку за последние полгода. Но ее стиль оставался сырым, хаотичным.  
Впрочем, Акио за ней почти не следил.  
Он задумчиво разглядывал Райдера, решившего потанцевать с неуравновешенной девчонкой. Отступавшего, уворачивающегося, шутливо наступавшего, выводившего соперницу из себя. По сравнению с первыми двумя дуэлями просто земля и небо. Юноша научился шутить, научился гибкости.  
Внезапно Акио с ужасом осознал, что не владеет собой.  
Диос заместил в его сознании практически всё и рванулся к Грегори, который как раз собрался атаковать открывшуюся Нанами.  
«Нет! Стой! Что ты делаешь?!»  
Сила – упругая, огромная сила – ринулась к Арене, к Грегу, влилась в него, вложилась в удар… и спустя мгновение Акио отбросило к противоположному парапету. Он ударился головой, в глазах потемнело, во рту закисла ржавая соль.  
– Акио! – Тога бросился к нему и подхватил сползавшего по стене мужчину.  
Отори беспомощно, слепо ткнулся в его плечо лбом, уперся руками в горячее покрытие крыши и с трудом встал на четвереньки.  
«Ох. Прости.»  
– Помоги… Помоги мне встать.  
– Да погоди ты!  
Тога силком усадил его и облокотил на себя.  
Перед глазами всё плыло.  
– Что случилось?  
– Сила… Диоса, – с кровью выплюнул Акио. Прокашлялся. Сплюнул. – Это сила Диоса.  
– В смысле? – озадачился Тога. – Он тебя ударил силой Диоса?  
– Нет. Он её не принял, отторг.  
Кирюу приподнял его голову за подбородок, заглянул в глаза.  
– Он сумел выкинуть абсолют Диоса?  
Акио понял, что смеётся.  
– Да! Да, чёрт возьми, да!  
Тога озабоченно потрогал его лоб, ощущая, как впервые в жизни захлёстывает его мучительная ревность, влекущая за собой страх. Он дёрнул головой. Исключено.  
– Пойдём-ка в медкабинет.  
Акио не стал возражать.

– Значит, ушла?  
Акио не ответил. Терпеть не мог по пять раз говорить одно и то же.   
– А что же сила Диоса?  
– Осталась взаперти.   
Тога подвинул к нему масло. Потом вдруг пристально посмотрел ему в лицо.   
– Так это ты вместилище Диоса, верно?  
Отпираться? А смысл?  
– Диос – это прошлый я. Принц, которым я не стал.   
Тога отодвинул прибор, сложил салфетку и подошел к Акио. Ему на мгновение показалось, что идет мимо километрового обеденного стола.   
– Не надо, – Акио выглядел пустым.   
– Я и не хотел, – Тога упрямо отобрал у него вилку, положил на стол и сел к нему на колени.  
Некоторое время Акио не двигался.   
Потом резко выдохнул, сгрёб его в охапку и ткнулся губами куда-то в ключицу.   
Щетина (у Акио? щетина?) кололась, но Тоге было приятно. Приятно, что щетина колется, приятно, что он стиснул его так, что тяжело было дышать, приятно, что заговорил. У Анси Акио почерпнул неприятную черту: слишком много молчать о себе.   
– И... что теперь?  
– Не знаю.   
– Хочешь добраться до неё?  
– Не знаю.   
В этот момент Тога понял, за что всегда с такими недоверием и неприязнью относился к Невесте Розы.

Спустя несколько недель Акио забрал его после занятий кэндо. Они поехали на другой конец острова, на любимое место для пикников.  
Разговор не клеился, плавать не получалось – сильно штормило.  
Вдобавок Акио всё ещё ощущался пустым, далеким и холодным.  
Тоге захотелось вывести его из себя, сделать хоть что-нибудь, пусть он ударит его, пусть даже изобьет, но перестанет разыгрывать из себя айсберг.  
Он уже открыл было рот, но Акио заговорил сам.  
– Эту силу надо разбудить. Нужно завершить то, что я начал. Иначе всё это было совершенно бессмысленно. Но я пока не знаю, как.  
– Чёрт возьми, я не понимаю, как ты это делаешь. Рядом с тобой я себя чувствую мальчишкой.  
– Ты и есть мальчишка.  
– Я чувствую себя ненужным.  
Акио пожал плечами.  
Тога покраснел и сердито уставился между разведенных колен.  
По гальке ползали какие-то мелкие твари, немедленно прятавшиеся или подскакивающие, стоило к ним поднести палец.  
«Для них мы всегда были такими вот тварями…»  
И тут Акио снова сгрёб его в охапку и прижал к себе.  
– Послушай, расслабься. Я правда не знаю пока, что будет дальше.  
Отори пододвинул ему книгу. Тога узнал обложку. Гёссе. "Игра в бисер".  
"Пристанищ не искать, не приживаться,   
Ступенька за ступенькой, без печали,   
Шагать вперёд, идти от дали к дали,   
Всё шире быть, всё выше подниматься!   
Засасывает круг привычек милых,   
Уют покоя полон искушения,   
Но только те, кто с места сняться в силах,   
Спасет свой дух от разложения.   
И даже возле входа гробового   
Жизнь вновь, глядишь, нам кликнет клич призывный.   
И путь опять начнется непрерывный.   
Простись же, сердце, и окрепни снова."  
И он послушался.  
Спустя несколько дней появился этот Грегори Райдер и Акио объявил о начале нового Круга.

Окружающие предметы двоились и троились.  
Акио только что с большим трудом выгнал из своих апартаментов Тогу и Канаэ, соврав им, что хочет поспать.  
Спать ему, конечно, не хотелось, но нужна была тишина.  
Потому что и без обеспокоенных молодых людей у него голова гудела от эмоций Диоса.  
Грегори не принял его в себе. Как это могло быть? Как могло случиться, что неподготовленный мальчишка запросто вышвырнул из себя мощь, которая раньше попросту сминала волю дуэлянтов? Догадался ли он, что это было? Или просто воспротивился неизвестному давлению, защищался? Нужно ли было идти к нему сейчас, или же стоило подождать?  
Сотни тысяч «почему» и «как» роились в голове, наполняя её перезвоном рождественских колокольцев. Но больнее всего отдавались эхом эмоции Диоса, глубоко уязвлённого и раненного в самое сердце отказом.  
Спать в таком состоянии было просто невозможно. С тем же успехом можно ехать отдыхать на рок-концерт.  
Наконец он потёр виски и закрыл глаза, отправляясь в путешествие, в которое не каждый был способен отправиться. К себе.  
Он видел Диоса как самостоятельную личность – так было всегда. Несмотря на то, что прекрасно осознавал, что это он сам, в глубине души веры этому знанию не было.  
Диос метался по условной комнатке в ткани Полотна реальности, совершая бесконечное движение и возмущая пространство вокруг себя.  
Акио шагнул к нему.  
– Если ты любишь что-то – отпусти. Если оно твоё – оно вернется.  
Диос в гневе повернул к нему точёное породистое лицо – молодую копию его собственного.  
– Ненавижу Маркеса.  
– Но он прав. Райдер не возьмет твою силу. Ему она как подачка.  
– Да что ты понимаешь!  
Акио сел на отсутствующий пол, наблюдая за тем, как Диос в ярости крошит между пальцев красную розу.  
– Я понимаю, что хотел бы отдохнуть. Но из-за тебя не могу.  
– Я должен пойти к нему!  
– Нет.  
– Ты не имеешь права мне указывать! Я просто к нему пойду.  
– Ты никуда не пойдёшь. И если мне надо будет тебя запечатать, то я так и сделаю.  
Акио поднялся и пошёл назад.  
– А что ты будешь делать, если я убью абсолют?  
«Ты не сможешь. Потому что тогда исчезнешь ты. И больше никогда своего Грега не увидишь.»  
В полупустой, по-спартански обставленной спальне Отори Акио спал, болезненно прикусив губу и стиснув кулаки...

Акио вошёл в аудиторию стремительно – не для того, чтобы произвести впечатление, а потому что в конце коридора замаячила сутулая тень Тогавы Миюки. Мягко улыбнулся собравшимся – в основном средняя и старшая школа. И хотя он знал их поголовно, сел на краешек стола, оперся руками о крышку и улыбнулся.  
– Давайте знакомиться. Меня вы все знаете, – он немного беспомощно улыбнулся: мол, что поделать, работа такая. – Но почти ни у кого из вас я не преподавал за исключением старшей школы, с которой мы встречаемся на астрофизике и семинарах. Прошу, называйте имена и говорите несколько слов о себе.  
Пока студенты представлялись друг другу и знакомились, натянуто и неловко или беззаботно и с любопытством, он наблюдал за ними и собирался с мыслями.  
Произошедшее на Арене совершенно выбило его из колеи. Он отчего-то не представлял, что Грегори Райдер может попросту вышвырнуть из себя абсолют Диоса.  
Он в задумчивости глянул в сторону предмета своих раздумий. Парня интересовали не только точные науки, и это было неожиданно приятно. Райдер сидел расслабившись, изучая предстоящих оппонентов.   
Последний студент закончил говорить.  
Акио взял со стола томик Элиотта.  
– Ну что же… Теперь, когда мы узнали друг о друге кое-что, начнем. Для начала пара слов о программе. Я добился разрешения взять для вас индивидуальный список литературы, и в ходе семинара мы сможем заменять какие-то произведения другими – в зависимости от того, как пойдут наши беседы. Я думаю, вас это немного порадует, поскольку изначально дискуссионный клуб должен был изучать и без того уже всем набивших оскомину классиков. Мы, разумеется, тоже возьмем классику, но немного другую. Итак... Томас Стернз Элиотт, более известный в литературных кругах как Т. С. Элиотт, родился в США в 1888 году, – он кратко рассказал о биографии поэта, вбросив в рассказ пару забавных фактов, и закончил вступительное слово: – Для нас Элиотт интересен в первую очередь как один из знаковых поэтов своего времени, мыслитель и виртуозный мастер языка. Мы рассматриваем "Бесплодные земли", возможно, коснёмся "Полых людей", если успеем. "Бесплодные земли" – одно из наиболее известных произведений Элиотта и для своего времени знаковое, хотя сам Элиотт не любил, когда его относили исключительно к эпохе потерянного поколения и декадансу. Не буду вас грузить. Высказывайте ваши впечатления, пожалуйста, и позже мы поговорим о них и о поэме.  
Грег какое-то время сидел молча, наблюдая за участниками семинара. Ребята начали высказываться, один за другим, демонстрируя по большей части не столько свои впечатления от прочитанного, сколько хорошее знание критики поэмы. По аудитории метались от одного к другому лёгкие цветные мячики слов: красиво, виртуозно, в духе декаданса. «Жизнь-в-смерти», «возрождение-в-смерть», христианская этика, символика Грааля, цитаты из Ветхого и Нового Заветов, Шекспира и "Божественной комедии", – всё вместе сплеталось в тонкое кружево, изящное и бессмысленное до невозможности. Отори умело поддерживал дискуссию, управляя плетением этого кружева, акцентируя внимание на отдельных фрагментах узора, и Грегу в какой-то момент начало казаться, что вся комната оплетена паутиной образов и слов, и студенты бьются и жужжат в этой паутине, как пойманные мухи. 

_– Паутина – она везде…_

Грегори вздрогнул.  
– Прошу прощения, – он резко поднялся, упираясь ладонями в столешницу. – Но я хотел бы предложить перевести дискуссию в другое русло.  
Все взгляды устремились на него. В глазах читалось удивление, раздражение, насмешка, кое-где даже гнев: как же, увлекательная игра прервана.  
Он дождался тишины и продолжил:  
– Весь талант, синтез аллегорий и сравнений, цитаты и аллюзии – всё это богатство вложено Элиотом в описание пустоты, гротескной поверхностности и бессмысленности современного ему человеческого «я». Но правомерен ли образ «полых людей», марионеток цитат и общей бессодержательности бытия? Насколько этот образ соответствовал действительности в начале века? И не соответствуем ли мы этому образу сейчас?  
Грубо. Очень грубо.  
Райдер почти физически чувствовал обиженное дрожание паутины. И это ощущение ему понравилось.  
Акио понял, что студенты не ответят. Увлечённые игрой в слова, они напоминали вытащенных на берег рыб, а Грег, по всей видимости, раздраженный произошедшим на Арене, явно решил их добить.  
– Этот образ, – без особых церемоний перебил он открывшего было рот студента, – без сомнения, соответствовал той части общества, в которой вращался Элиотт, что заметно по культурному наследию многих его современников. По крайней мере, в Оксфорде этот дух умирающего Золотого века, эти разброд и шатания были в то время представлены во всей своей красе. Но ошибочно будет утверждать, что Элиотт хотел показать лишь упадок и тупики, в которые повсеместно зашло общество, в своих произведениях вообще и в "Бесплодных землях" в частности. Скорее уж, это удалось Ивлину Во. Не расскажете подробнее, что именно **вы** видите в этом произведении, Райдер-сан? – нотки вызова в голосе, понять которые сможет только Грег.  
– Только то, что Элиот полностью соответствовал описанному им же самим образу, – поняв, что вызов принят, Грег бросился в атаку. – Например, его попытки насмешливо поиграть с читателем привычными для того образами в непривычной обстановке больше похожи на попытку сломать стереотипы в своей собственной голове. Но это всего лишь замена простых схем более изысканными и сложными. Они не дают ответа на вопрос: как жить дальше? Как вообще – жить?  
Райдер намеренно сужал и упрощал свои впечатления, разрезая кружево слов гротескно-прямолинейным суждением. Цветастых завитушек навешают и без него. Привычный способ ведения дискуссии: чужие комментарии обвивались вокруг его высказываний, как плетистые розы вокруг столба. Ему это нравилось. Его оппонентам тоже, хотя они редко давали себе труд задуматься над этим.  
Акио охотно включился в игру.  
Грегори был ценным оппонентом, который мог всколыхнуть группу и заставить их на следующее обсуждение прийти с прочтённым материалом и со своими идеями.  
– Не предполаете ли вы, что Элиотт как раз прекрасно знал, как жить дальше, будучи человеком не только творческим, но и материальным? – с усмешкой спросил Акио. – Ставя вопросы, он не отвечал на них намеренно, чтобы заставить свое поколение задуматься над пустотой своего существования, в каком-то смысле он даже дискутирует в поэме с Мильтоном и его "Потерянным" и "Обретённым" Раями. Как мне кажется, давать ответ в самом же произведении не очень разумно. Не так ли?  
Райдер был прекрасен – жёсткий и яростный… И тон его, безо всякого сомнения, был вызывающим. Но Акио даже в голову не пришло его остановить. В дискуссионном клубе преподаватель – лишь наблюдатель и направляющий.  
– Мне кажется, что, заставляя людей задуматься, нужно стимулировать их искать ответ и двигаться вперёд. Если мы всё-таки затрагиваем воспитательную функцию, – Грег едва заметно вернул усмешку. Отори Акио чем-то его невыразимо раздражал, почти заставляя огрызаться в ответ. – Для этого большинству людей нужно оказывать поддержку и помогать им видеть положительные стороны в ситуации и обязательно – возможность выхода. В "Бесплодных землях" такой возможности я не увидел. Даже результатом перерождения является смерть, – он обвел взглядом аудиторию и улыбнулся. Говорить ему надоело. – Ребята, есть другие мнения?  
Студенты медленно, один за одним стали подниматься и говорить. Не заученные, собственные фразы звучали поначалу неловко, но вскоре голоса окрепли и студенты явно увлеклись. Грег сел на свое место, наблюдая за разгорающейся дискуссией. Она больше не напоминала паутину. И это было хорошо...  
Акио одобрительно улыбнулся.  
Ему нравились такие словесные перепалки, нравилось, когда находился какой-нибудь смутьян вроде Грега и тормошил всех, включая преподавателя. Это было здраво.  
Ко следующему разу он задал принести сочинение в свободной форме по мотивам дискуссии и пресловутого Мильтона, не отказав себе тем самым в крошечном акте мести.  
– На сегодня мы заканчиваем дискуссию. Спасибо вам всем, – напоследок сказал он. – И чтобы развеять впечатление, которое могло создаться на фоне этой дискуссии, предлагаю вам дюжину слайдов современника Элиотта, Йона Бауэра. Опустите, пожалуйста экран, закройте жалюзи и задёрните шторы.  
В тишине и темноте еле слышно застрекотал новенький проектор.  
Перед ребятами возникли сначала два портрета, а затем сказочные образы...  
Через пятнадцать минут экран погас. Акио включил свет.  
– На этом все. Заинтересовавшиеся сказочным наполнением периода могут взять сказку Анатоля Франса "Пчёлка". Мы не будем обсуждать это произведение, но, возможно, кому-то будет интересно.

После первого занятия дискуссионного клуба Акио по-настоящему заинтересовался Грегори.  
Юноша был умён, саркастичен, язвителен, напорист и очень ярок. Таких людей Акио встречал нечасто. Они влекли его к себе своим удивительным взглядом на мир, своим потенциалом, своей силой. Они были сами по себе, свои собственные, и это завораживало, оскорбляло, притягивало, производило эффект удара дубиной по голове.  
Акио ничего особенного не ожидал от следующей дуэли, она была обычной, если не считать того, что Райдер определенно всё больше совершенствовался во владении мечом. Его невероятно умный учитель, кем бы он ни был, им всерьез занимался и учил по принципу «полезное вперёд». Стоило потом попросить юношу познакомить их.  
Академия застыла в немой готовности, напоминая хищного зверя в засаде. Она ждала, её переполняла скрытая нервная энергия, пульсирующая сила. И, конечно, будоражила его кровь, и он ощущал порой, что короткие теперь (он подстригся после ухода Анси) волосы встают дыбом, когда по гулким коридорам и галереям проносится тяжкий вздох.  
Напряжение сводило с ума.  
Он частично сбрасывал его, наворачивая по ночам круги по кольцевой (иногда они пересекались с неведомым байкером, гонялись с переменным успехом – Акио больше не пользовался азотом, поняв, что у пацана вспрыска нет), занимаясь сексом с Тогой или проделывая бешеные кульбиты на Снежке в манеже или в лесу. Но этого было мало.  
Он хорошо знал, что это. Растущая сила, призванная помочь явиться на свет абсолюту Диоса.  
Его ломало, выкручивало наизнанку, он не мог дождаться отпуска, пару раз чуть не сделал несколько серьезных ошибок при работе с документами.  
Поэтому в один прекрасный вечер он отправился в город, на аттракционы. Азарт, беспричинная радость, беспрепятственный крик – вот что было нужно. Выпустить, любой ценой выпустить зверя, теснящегося в груди, тёмными желаниями глядящего из глаз отражения в зеркале.  
Первым местом, куда направился Акио, были бамперные машинки. Вот где можно было побеситься и вовсю развлечься...

Грег оставил байк на городской парковке и, беззаботно засунув руки в карманы, отправился бродить по городу. За последние два месяца ему почти не удавалось вырваться за пределы городка при Академии, и теперь он с удовольствием щурился на неоновые огни и рекламные щиты. Вокруг сновали машины и люди, кипела жизнь, и на фоне этого бурного суетливого потока особенно чётко и фактурно вспоминалась Академия, как будто зависшая где-то в пустоте и безвременьи. Грег почти чувствовал, как ослабляется натяжение нитей невидимых силков: он перестал их замечать, но теперь почувствовал с новой силой. 

_Паутина – она везде. И на тебе тоже..._

Грег сердито мотнул головой. Академию вспоминать не хотелось, но она снова и снова всплывала в памяти, как бесплатное приложение к мыслям о Диосе.  
После того, как Грег проиграл Кирюу Нанами, Диос ожидаемо не появился. Но не пришёл он и позже, после победы Райдера. Не удавалось его поймать ни в городе, ни в Академии, где о юноше, казалось, вообще никто не знал – Грег спрашивал нескольких студентов и даже преподавателей, не попадался ли им на глаза красивый светловолосый зеленоглазый парень по имени Диос, но, кроме красноречивого изумления на лицах, ничего так и не добился. Он даже поднялся в башню, решив спросить Отори Акио о его младшем брате напрямую, но не застал господина заместителя председателя дома.  
Грег скучал. А кроме того, ему очень хотелось обсудить дуэль с Нанами и то странное ощущение, которое сбило его с толку и вымотало настолько, что он не просто проиграл дуэль, но ещё и вырубился прямо в лесу и проспал до глубокой ночи, проснувшись только потому, что окончательно замерз. Действительно ли что-то случилось с ним во время того поединка, или это просто бред разыгравшегося воображения? Вопрос зудел в голове и не давал покоя. Но Диос как сквозь землю провалился.  
Занятый собственными мыслями, Райдер едва не налетел на ларёк, торгующий сластями и воздушными шарами. Извинившись перед одетым в костюм клоуна продавцом неопределенного возраста и пола, он наконец-то огляделся кругом и обнаружил себя у входа в городской парк аттракционов. Из ворот лилась веселая музыка. Яркими лампочками манила центральная карусель, словно призывая обо всем забыть и совершить увлекательное круговое путешествие верхом на игрушечной лошадке. А в тёмном вечернем небе медленно плыли огни колеса обозрения... Грег улыбнулся, купил себе кулёк ядрёно-розовых карамелек и шагнул к воротам.  
Он начал с карусели, медленно и торжественно прокатившись на вороном скакуне в окружении ревниво косящейся на него ребятни, а затем неспешно направился вдоль аттракционов, выбирая, с чего начать. Вскоре взгляд уперся в площадку, по которой весело сновали разноцветные бамперные машинки. Райдер придирчиво осмотрел имеющиеся в наличии транспортные средства и остановил свой выбор на жёлтом, оборудованном игрушечным пистолетом. Усевшись в машинку, он с радостным «йо-хоу!» выехал на площадку... и внезапно лоб в лоб столкнулся с Отори Акио. Господин заместитель председателя гордо восседал в ярко-красной машинке, каким-то чудом вместив в узкое пространство свои длинные ноги, и выглядел абсолютно счастливым.  
Грег с секунду смотрел на него настороженно. Со дня первого занятия в дискуссионном клубе Райдер постоянно улавливал со стороны Отори какое-то смутное ощущение: не то провокация, не то подъёб, не то просто подстрекательство непонятно к чему. Самое неприятное, что формально поведение мужчины было безупречным и все эти подколки ловились Грегом где-то на уровне ощущений, внутреннего глубинного беспокойства. Его это почему-то раздражало, а иногда даже злило.  
Но здесь – не Академия, и кем бы ни был Отори-сан, сейчас он сидел за рулем игрушечного транспортного средства, точно так же, как с десяток девчонок и мальчишек вокруг. Грег, широко ухмыльнувшись, поднял свой грозный пистолет и нажал на курок. Оружие выплюнуло рычаще-космический звук и световую вспышку. Посчитав противника временно ослеплённым, Грег ловко подал назад, выкрутил руль и начал заходить на второй круг, примериваясь красному автомобильчику в бок.  
Жёлтый врезался неожиданно: Акио высматривал возможность атаковать симпатичную девушку в синем мобиле. Обернувшись, мужчина успел заметить усмешку Райдера.  
«И ты здесь. Отлично.»  
Он успел развернуться и во второй раз уже встретить жёлтого носом к носу.   
Потом почти сразу сдал назад и ловко увернулся от тисков, уготованных ему парой мальчишек.   
Грегори показался более увлекательным противником, чем незнакомая девушка. Парень крутился по бампердрому как юла, не позволяя себя зажать или атаковать. Акио прищурился, ловя момент и подмечая мельчайшие особенности чужой тактики. Что-то в ней показалось ему смутно знакомым, но ощущение моментально исчезло, и он не стал его ловить, занятый насущной проблемой: как загнать Грега в угол и там зажать, констатируя тем самым победу.  
Райдер прищурился, просчитывая противника. Отори двигался безо всякой системы, ловко нырял в свободное пространство и инстинктивно избегал столкновений, как будто спинным мозгом чувствовал близость других машин. Задачка не из простых, но тем интереснее. Грег принялся нарезать петли вокруг красного автомобильчика, уворачиваясь от беспорядочно мечущихся по бампердрому мелких ребятишек.   
Мешанина бампер-каров доставляла ни с чем не сравнимое, особенное удовольствие сопричастности. Акио хоть и старался не сдавать позиции, на самом деле просто наслаждался ездой, азартом и атмосферой агрессивного соперничества, царившей на бампердроме. А ещё ему безотчетно нравилось злить Грегори, который гонял его из угла в угол, но так и не мог зажать.   
Часть пилотов освободила пространство, но на смену им никто не торопился, люди наблюдали их поединок.   
Поначалу оба соперника держались центра площадки, не давая друг другу шанса загнать себя в угол, но через какое-то время Райдер начал потихоньку, метр за метром прижимать Отори к бортам. Он сосредоточился и подобрался, просчитывая траектории движения бампермобилей, как будто победа в этой игре была чем-то жизненно важным. Его соперник юлил, как вошь на кончике иглы, ловко прикрываясь другими участниками движения, то толкая их в сторону Райдера, то юркая за чужой автомобиль. Грега охватил настоящий азарт.  
«Ну, держись у меня! Сейчас… сейчас…»  
Отори снова скользнул за чужую машину, и тут внезапно у самого борта мальчишки устроили кучу-малу из трёх автомобилей, радостно тараня друг друга в лоб и таким образом практически не двигаясь с места. Такой шанс нельзя было упускать.  
Грег газанул, пролетел мимо синего автомобильчика, резко развернулся и пошел на таран, в лоб, с победной улыбкой зажимая Отори в углу – аккурат между бортами площадки и одной из трёх столкнувшихся машинок.   
«Попался, сукин сын!»  
Радость была настолько яркой и чистой, что Грег не выдержал и рассмеялся.  
– Сдавайтесь, Отори-сан! – весело крикнул он, пресекая первую попытку вывернуться.  
«Не уйдёшь!»  
Шах и мат.   
Акио шутливо поднял руки вверх.   
Со всех сторон послышались аплодисменты.   
Они вылезли и вышли за ограждение.   
Акио с усмешкой посмотрел на парня.   
– Ну что, пригласишь меня на свидание в качестве компенсации?  
Грег посмотрел на него исподлобья, пытаясь понять, не ослышался ли он. Опять это глухое раздражение и ощущение, что его пытаются подколоть. И зачем он, Грег, дался этому великовозрастному оболтусу с голосом порнозвезды? За брата отыгрывается?  
«Ты издеваешься или как?»  
Впрочем, шутку можно и поддержать. Он нарочито широко улыбнулся:  
– Легко. Приглашаю! И первый пункт нашей программы: аттракционы.  
Он ехидно покосился на спутника и галантным жестом предложил опереться на свой локоть. К чести мужчины, он с самым невозмутимым видом именно это и проделал, и Грег повёл свою «даму» вдоль рядов с аттракционами. Со стороны это должно было смотреться комично, учитывая их разницу в росте... Но тем веселее. А сегодня Грег твердо был намерен веселиться.  
Первым делом они заглянули в тир, где Грег без проблем выиграл главный приз – большого плюшевого медведя – и торжественно вручил его Отори.   
– Моя победа – в вашу честь!  
Затем спутник увлек его в сторону самых больших американских горок в парке. Они пристроились в конце очереди и, пока двигался хвост, успели вернуться к старому спору об Элиоте и общей эстетике декаданса.   
– Сказочные картинки были лучше, – безаппелляционно подытожил Грег, когда подошла их очередь.  
Мужчина только усмехнулся: он с картинной заботой пристёгивал к вагонетке медведя, чем едва не довёл хозяина аттракциона до обморока.  
Потом они перешли к аттракциону, имитирующему свободное падение. А потом стали заходить во все калитки без разбору, смеясь и переговариваясь, причем разговор неизменно заканчивался пикировкой. Кажется, в середине очередной полемики они перешли на «ты», но Грег не был в этом уверен: Акио выводил из равновесия одним своим присутствием рядом. Мужчина намеренно провоцировал и изводил его, но это было полбеды. От Отори волнами шла сексуальная энергия, заставляя всех проходящих мимо провожать мужчину недвусмысленными взглядами. И всё тот же мотив тревожности, искусственности – едва уловимый, он всё же был. Мешанина эмоций и впечатлений выбивала почву из-под ног.  
Наконец, перепробовав всё, что можно было перепробовать, они добрались до колеса обозрения.  
– Свидание нужно обязательно заканчивать на колесе обозрения, – пояснил Отори.  
Грег молча стоял, устремив взгляд на вечерний город за стеклом кабинки. А на самом деле – разглядывал в отражении Акио: точеное лицо, острые скулы и подвижные капризные губы с едва заметной горькой складкой в уголке рта. У Диоса была такая же складка...  
Отори поймал его взгляд в отражении и, не оборачиваясь, усмехнулся. Капризные губы изогнулись, и Грег неосознанно сжал кулаки, подавляя желание то ли врезать этому ехидному пафосному мудаку в челюсть, то ли впиться в эти губы поцелуем.   
«Ты прекрасно знаешь, что делаешь... Верно?  
А что ты будешь делать, если я отвечу?»  
Он шагнул вперед, резко развернул мужчину лицом к себе, фактически вжимая спиной в стекло, и почти прошипел ему в губы:  
– Не-ет... Свидание нужно заканчивать поцелуем...  
Дожидаться ответа он не стал.  
В первый момент Акио не отвечал, полагая, что Грег спохватится, стушуется за свою выходку и неловко отодвинется, и давая ему возможность отыграть назад. Но тот даже не подумал отступить. Вместо этого наоборот сильнее притянул его к себе и поцеловал ещё требовательнее: давай, казалось, говорил он всем телом, ты же хочешь. Акио хотел. Ещё как. И если пять, два, час, даже пятнадцать минут назад ему было всё равно, кого, то сейчас этот всё равно кто обрел лицо, тело и запах. И вкус. Вкус парковых леденцов.  
Он сполз, упираясь спиной в стекло, чуть ниже, обхватил Райдера за плечи и ответил на поцелуй. Вздрогнул, тут же почувствовав укус в губу – требовательный, жёсткий. С Диосом Райдер был намного мягче. Акио усмехнулся и отплатил той же монетой. И тут же оказался с силой прижатым к стеклу. Грег запустил руку в его волосы, сжал пальцы, заставляя запрокинуть голову.  
«Вот времена пошли, – весело подумал Акио. – Нынче уже студенты насилуют преподавателей.»  
До конца путешествия кабинки это была последняя вменяемая мысль.  
Они целовались жадно, взахлеб, стискивая до синяков друг другу руки, кусая губы, шею, путая дыхание. Опомнились только когда по стенке постучал служащий, посмотрели друг на друга ошалевшими глазами. Медведь уехал дальше, но о нем никто не вспомнил. Грег стоял, слегка пошатываясь, и шевелил губами, словно что-то пытался вспомнить.  
«Неужели он…»  
Но Райдер уже тянул его вперёд с упрямством и неумолимостью локомотива.  
– Куда ты меня ведёшь?  
Действительно: куда?  
Вечерний августовский ветер слегка остудил голову. На выходе из парка Грег наконец-то остановился и отпустил Отори, которого тащил за собой, крепко держа за запястье. Акио сделал шаг в сторону, но и только. Остался стоять на расстоянии вытянутой руки, молча, спокойно и как-то выжидательно глядя на Райдера, словно спрашивая: и что теперь?  
От этого молчаливого вопроса эмоции и желания в Греге всколыхнуло с новой силой. Подняло и хорошенько перетрясло, перепутав все местами, и юноша уже не знал, чего хочет больше: трахнуть этого мужчину, набить ему морду или понять, что это было за странное, пьяное и тревожное чувство узнавания, которое охватило его, пока они целовались.  
«Он брат Диоса. Они просто целуются похоже... Нет. Абсолютно непохоже… У них просто есть что-то...»  
Стройных мыслей не было, только какие-то невнятные обрывки. А проклятый виновник всего этого сумбура в его голове просто стоял рядом и смотрел на него так, как будто видит насквозь. И то, что он видел, по-видимому, его забавляло, потому что губы наконец-то тронула едва заметная усмешка.  
«Думаешь, извинюсь и отступлю? Провокатор хренов! Это ты отступишь...»  
Райдер снова шагнул к Акио и потянул на себя, одной рукой обнимая за талию, а другой надавив на затылок, заставляя наклониться:  
– Куда? Да куда угодно...  
Восстановленный контакт тел резко усилил желание, и Грег снова потянулся к чужим губам.  
Грег был горячий… Какой же горячий. Обжигающий. И какая сила.  
Дурман в голове Акио никак не хотел рассеиваться.  
Тело вообще не желало думать ни о какой голове. Он хотел именно этого человека. Сейчас.  
Надо было уйти, развернуться и уйти. Потому что не нужно трахаться с этим парнем. Потому что… да, потому что Диос очень близко, и он непременно захочет показаться, и тогда…  
Акио с огромным трудом распрямился, разрывая контакт.  
«Что – тогда? Он не поймёт.»  
Но нет, он прекрасно поймёт. Акио видел в глубине потемневших глаз тень осознания. Пока только тень. Но этого уже достаточно.  
– Нет, – хрипло уронил он.  
Затем мужчина развернулся и пошёл, заставляя себя переставлять ноги и не смотреть назад. Он чувствовал в Греге молодого, горячего хищника. Знал на сто процентов, что если сейчас обернется или не уйдет, никакие отказы не сработают.  
Грег чуть пошатнулся, когда мужчина неожиданно разорвал контакт и пошёл прочь. Внезапная пустота в руках почти оглушила.   
«Нет…» – неосознанный повтор в мыслях.  
В голове шумело, мир перед глазами слегка плыл, но Райдер стоял неподвижно, провожая взглядом удаляющуюся фигуру.   
«Ну же, обернись. Обернись. И вернись ко мне.»  
Грег уже забыл о том, что мгновение назад хотел заставить Отори сдаться и отступить. Сейчас он хотел этого мужчину, и плевать, кто кого и на что спровоцировал…  
Акио так и не обернулся и вскоре скрылся за поворотом. Значит, это действительно «нет». Грег ещё какое-то время тупо пялился на перекресток, а затем резко, с шипением выпустил из себя воздух и развернулся, едва не сбив кого-то с ног.  
– Эй, смотри, куда идёшь, придурок!  
Толчок в ребра и резкий мальчишеский голос помогли немного прийти в себя. Грег окинул взглядом парня – лет шестнадцать, тощий, бойкий и вихрастый. Сойдёт. Он широко улыбнулся:  
– Прости. Я дебил. Я угощу тебя пивом в качестве извинения?

В следующий раз Акио увидел Грегори уже на Арене.  
Он не хотел туда идти, потому что ему очень не хотелось бороться с Диосом, всё ещё обиженным и злым на то, что его отвергли, но не смог удержаться, потому что ему стало интересно.  
И всё время, пока он смотрел на то, как двигается по Арене Райдер, пока, шутя, рассчитывал реакции и стратегию его соперника, в голове у него билась одна-единственная мысль.  
«Почему этот парень всё ещё сражается, отказавшись от силы Диоса? За что он сражается?»  
Ёсида?  
Ну, победит он Ёсиду – уже скоро, судя по прогрессу, с каким овладевал мечом.  
Но у Акио возникло странное чувство, что на этом Грег не остановится.  
Диос?  
Они с Диосом давно уже не общались, и Грег наверняка обиделся или вовсе забыл о нем. Сколько здоровый, сексуально активный молодой парень может помнить случайное знакомство?..  
«Дольше, чем тебе кажется!»  
Диос попытался рвануться вперед, но сник, сдавленный железной хваткой.  
Акио досмотрел поединок и сразу покинул крышу. Грег выиграл.  
К чёрту мысли…  
Завтра отпуск и можно будет наконец-то выспаться.  
Вечером Акио положил небольшую сумку в тесный багажник Примы, помахал рукой Канаэ и отправился на остров Омисима, где располагались горячие ключи Татара.  
Ему выделили очень уютный номер, выходящий окнами прямо на уединенный сад и каскад источников.  
Отложив всё на потом и послав всех к чертям, Акио попросил его ни с кем не соединять, даже если на Японию упадет цунами от взорвавшихся вулканов на Курилах, рухнул в постель и заснул мёртвым сном.  
Он проспал восемнадцать часов, еле заставил себя сходить пообедать на следующий день, дополз до массажного кабинета, вернулся в номер и снова провалился в сон. И лишь на следующее утро проснулся наконец бодрым, полным сил и интереса к окружающему миру. Полистав путеводители и карты, решил не выделываться и навестить старого друга – замок Имабари, нынче более известный как город Имабари, в котором находится замок. Потом он планировал сходить в кино или в стриптиз, найти себе хорошую компанию и вернуться в гостиницу.  
Не откладывая дела в долгий ящик, Акио позавтракал и направился к Имабари.  
По пути он насвистывал популярную мелодию и с восторгом подставлял лицо солнцу и ветру.  
Очень скоро впереди показался большой остров, а слева замаячили знакомые белоснежные стены.  
Акио припарковался на общественной стоянке и пешком дошел до замка.  
Аудиогид, путеводитель, карта были ему не нужны – он бывал здесь раз двадцать или даже тридцать, но каждый раз виделся с детищем Такаторы как в первый раз и приветствовал его как старого друга.  
Акио как раз перешёл через главный канал и, к своему удивлению, увидел Грегори Райдера, внимающего рассказу в наушниках и жадно разглядывающего всё вокруг.  
«Интересно, кто из нас кого преследует?..»  
Помедлив с минуту в нерешительности – подойти или смешаться с толпой, – Акио смирился с неизбежным, поравнялся с оглядывающим стену студентом и молча встал рядом с ним.  
Неожиданным отдыхом Райдер наслаждался вовсю. Зак неожиданно заявил, что ему тоже положен отпуск, и отбыл в неизвестном направлении, оставив Грегу ключи от дома и пообещав вернуться ровно через пять дней. Первый день Грег не знал, куда себя приткнуть, но потом вдруг сообразил, что впервые за два месяца вынужденного домоседства у него появились пять… нет, уже четыре дня долгожданной свободы! Не особенно задумываясь, он вскочил в седло своего верного железного коня и помчался в первое место, пришедшее в голову: Имабари.  
Главное, подальше от Академии.  
И теперь Грег полностью погрузился в историю строительства замка и решительно не замечал никого и ничего вокруг, кроме замковых стен. Повинуясь указаниям аудиогида, он повернул направо, зацепив попутно плечом кого-то из туристов. Райдер поднял глаза на жертву своей увлечённости историей, чтобы дежурно извиниться, и встретился взглядом с Отори Акио.  
«А ты что тут делаешь?!»  
Пришлось нажать паузу и снять наушники.  
– Добрый день, Отори-сан.  
С момента той вечерней прогулки в парке Грег видел мужчину лишь мельком, и сейчас не очень представлял, как себя вести. С одной стороны, Акио однозначно дал ему понять, что связываться со студентом не будет. Хотя хотел, и ещё как хотел, в этом Грег обманывался крайне редко. С другой, перечеркивать их прогулку целиком Райдер почему-то не желал. Немного подумав, он решил остановиться на промежуточном варианте, мысленно усилием воли зачеркнув поцелуй на колесе обозрения и всё, что за ним последовало. Но на всякий случай прямо уточнил:  
– Сейчас, – он выделил это слово голосом, – мне обращаться к вам на ты или на вы? По имени или фамилии?  
Ходить вокруг да около он не любил да и не умел.  
В прошлый раз Отори сбежал. Пусть теперь обозначит правила игры.  
Акио улыбнулся. Без тени иронии. Он вдруг осознал, что очень рад видеть Грегори Райдера. Неприлично рад.  
– Знаешь… Я думаю, мы совершенно неправильно закончили наше свидание. Как думаешь, может, мы могли бы об этом забыть и провести вечер вдвоём заново? – он наконец повернулся к нему и заглянул в теплые глаза.  
«Соглашайся. Я ужасно хочу, чтобы ты согласился…»  
Он в самом деле хотел. И хотел именно этого – неторопливого свидания на весь день, а не яркого, но неизменно пустого секса в каком-нибудь закутке. Грегори не заслуживал секса наспех – он ощущал это очень ясно, хотя вряд ли мог бы объяснить, спроси кто.  
Грег удивленно посмотрел на него, сбитый с толку этой неожиданной прямотой и теплотой. Ему казалось, что Отори Акио так разговаривать не умеет в принципе. Хотя это, конечно же, было не так, наверняка с близкими людьми он ведёт себя совершенно иначе, чем со студентами и преподавателями Академии... Вот только с Грегом они точно не были близкими людьми.  
Он чуть пристальнее вгляделся в зелёные глаза. Удивительно, но они действительно были теплыми. Настолько, что хотелось им поверить.  
«Всё дело в искренности. Как только вы сумели изобразить её – дело в шляпе», – неожиданно вспомнил Грегори и тут же подумал, что вспоминать об этом поздно. Потому что он уже поверил. Он улыбнулся:  
– Давай попробуем, – он бросил взгляд на пустые руки Отори, – не любишь путеводители? Или не в первый раз здесь?  
– Не в первый, – Акио мягко снял наушники с его головы. – Думаю, что смогу тебе рассказать об этом замке нечто более смешное и интересное, чем предлагают здешние официальные путеводители.  
Грег не отшатнулся.  
А Акио внезапно смертельно захотелось коснуться его щеки, и он даже не отказал себе в этом удовольствии, пока снимал наушники – прошёлся костяшками по гладкой скуле.  
«Даже так?»  
Грег улыбнулся шире и, не отводя глаз, коротко потерся щекой о тыльную сторону ладони мужчины. И тут же развернулся и нетерпеливо потребовал:  
– Тогда рассказывай!  
Акио прищурился, разглядывая его, потом расслабился и повел излюбленным маршрутом, рассказывая о легендарном выдумщике Такаторе, о его вычурном подарке-шлеме, о том, как воевали в древней Японии и почему для замка было выбрано именно это место. Он с удовольствием вышучивал некоторые традиции, смешил спутника анекдотами и историческими казусами, и путь через замок прошёл быстро и незаметно. Напоследок они постояли у всадника.  
– Ужасно хочу есть, – задумчиво сказал Акио, разглядывая грациозную чугунную лошадь.  
– Он точно несъедобный, – на полном серьезе заявил Райдер, кивнув в сторону памятника.  
С Акио было ожидаемо интересно и неожиданно легко. Грег окончательно перестал ждать подвоха. И даже перестал думать о том, что пожалеет о том, что не ждёт подвоха.   
– Но ты прав. Есть хочется страшно, – подытожил он их прогулку.  
Они переглянулись и дружно рассмеялись.  
– У тебя есть любимое место или положимся на мою интуицию? Учти, она у меня чудовищная стерва...  
– Хммм, – Акио сделал вид, что думает. – Мы рискнем! А если она нам подсунет гадость, то оставим её есть это, а сами сбежим в другой ресторан.  
Он приобнял Грега за плечи, чувствуя себя шкодящим школьником.  
«Здрассьте, приехали. Ты что, надумал влюбиться?..»  
Грег в ответ обнял Акио за талию. Ему нравилось ощущение тела под тонкой летней рубашкой и легкий парфюм, навевавший мысли о горьком мёде и вишнёвых косточках.  
– Тогда вперёд. Но я тебя предупредил!  
Его интуиция проявила себя и вправду редкостной стервой. В первой кафешке, куда они сунулись, привлечённые смешной инсталляцией в окне, оказался настолько жуткий запах, что пришлось спасаться бегством. Во втором ресторанчике была очередь, а есть хотелось уже зверски. Наконец, раздосадованный Грег наугад свернул в какой-то переулок и решительно указал рукой на вывеску:  
– Сюда.  
Ресторанчик оказался крошечным, всего на четыре столика, улочка – удивительно тихой, а хозяин – молчаливым и незаметным. Он молча поклонился, проводил гостей за выбранный им самим столик (в углу, у кадки со смешным деревцем) и оставил их в гордом одиночестве.   
Райдер посмотрел ему вслед:  
– Мне кажется, за барной стойкой дверь в другое измерение, – заговорщически сообщил он Акио.  
– Хочешь проверить? – Акио воспользовался тем, что никого вокруг нет, притянул к себе Грега и наконец-то его поцеловал, сам от себя не ожидая взрыва эмоций, последовавшего за этим.  
От Грега пахло морем, пылью и томным августовским солнцем, а ещё почему-то вином и оливками.  
А у Акио оказались мягкие губы. Это было неожиданно и совсем не так, как помнил Грег. Он запустил руку в короткие серебристые волосы («Должны быть длиннее...») и ответил на поцелуй, прикусив губу и тут же постаравшись сгладить это лаской.   
Почему-то Акио было очень тяжело целовать нежно. Грег в принципе не отличался в сексе ни терпением, ни лаской, хотя мог быть осторожным, если понимал, что партнеру это нужно. Но сейчас, с этим мужчиной, осторожничать не получалось даже в поцелуе. Грегори сам не заметил, как притянул Акио к себе теснее, фактически перетянув к себе на колени, как запустил в волосы обе руки, удерживая голову и целуя всё жёстче и глубже.  
Этот поцелуй был другим и в то же время таким же, как тогда, тем вечером. И он же расставил точки над i. Грег определенно хотел быть сверху.

_– Диос? Что-то не так?  
– Да нет… Просто… я привык быть сверху.  
– В самом деле? А по тебе не скажешь._

Акио не стал заморачиваться. Почему бы и нет – Грег выглядел и ощущался, как кто-то, кому это под силу.  
Его отвлек запах еды. Он отстранил юношу и оглянулся. На столике стояли миски и тарелки, рядом лежало печенье судьбы, и всё. Хозяин даже не потрудился кашлянуть.  
– Ух ты… Может, ты прав, и там правда вход в другой мир? – пробормотал он, переползая с колен («Как я тут успел оказаться?!») на свой стул и берясь за палочки. – Давай-ка поедим и отправимся в кино. Ты ведь не против культурного продолжения вечера?  
Грег удивлённо посмотрел на него и рассмеялся:  
– Я хотел предложить то же самое!  
Ну, по крайней мере, до поцелуя. Сейчас Грегу хотелось совсем другого, но содержимое принесенных хозяином мисочек пахло одуряюще, поэтому он тоже решительно взялся за палочки. Какое-то время оба сосредоточенно жевали, переглядываясь и улыбаясь, как два нашкодивших подростка, распираемые изнутри одним им известным секретом.  
Невозмутимый хозяин забрал пустые миски и принёс чай. Грег принюхался, недоверчиво попробовал – и расплылся в блаженной улыбке.  
– Серебряные иглы, – пояснил он Акио. – Мой любимый.  
К одинокой печеньке с предсказанием они потянулись вместе, но Грег оказался проворнее и через мгновение уже победно разворачивал бумажку. Вместо предсказания на небольшом обрыве бумаги красовались строчки:

Августа жаркий свет  
Взаимность хранит апреля.  
Снова весна.

Он засмеялся и протянул бумажку Акио.

Фильм, на который они в итоге попали, Райдер запомнил плохо: большую часть времени они провели, жадно целуясь. Грег с таким упоением целовался в последний раз лет в пятнадцать, а Отори вообще был взрослым мужчиной, но... Это «но» никак не желало оформиться во внятную мысль. Только когда вышли из кинозала и Грег смог ясно увидеть своего спутника, она оформилась в уверенность: Акио выглядел моложе лет на десять. Грегори оторопело уставился на него и мотнул головой. Внешность мужчины вернулась на свое место, но ощущение никуда не исчезло: Отори по-прежнему казался гораздо моложе. Как будто сквозь его тело поступало что-то...  
«Опять двадцать пять, – сердито подумал Грег. – Это становится навязчивой идеей.»  
Он улыбнулся:  
– Куда теперь?  
Акио с наслаждением потянулся: с его ростом сидеть на заднем ряду в кино и целоваться было, наверное, непросто. Затем посмотрел на небо. Начинали проступать первые бледные звезды.  
– По-моему, пора зайти в магазин, взять бутылочку вина и хватит уже тянуть.  
Грег кивнул, и они пошли.  
Найти вино оказалось занятием не из простых, и им пришлось основательно походить, так что по дороге они прихватили по паре коробок лапши, которую съели на набережной, глядя на море и проплывающие мимо корабли. Потом насмешили друг друга одновременным «Я на колёсах, тебя подбросить?» и наконец вышли к полуопустевшей стоянке.  
– Так-так… – медленно проговорил Акио, мигом узнав чёрного спутника своих ночных скитаний.  
– Ах вот оно что, – пробормотал Грег, глядя, как Акио подходит к красной красавице.  
По какой-то иронии судьбы они и встали через машину друг от друга.  
Акио положил бутылку на пол между передним и задним сиденьями, озорно улыбнулся.  
– Ну что, погнали?  
Грег согласно кивнул и потянулся к шлему, но замер на полпути, задумчиво глядя на Акио и смутно чувствуя какое-то несоответствие:  
– Волосы. У тебя волосы должны быть длиннее… А, не важно, – махнул рукой Грег и наконец-то надел шлем.   
Город они покинули, чинно двигаясь бок о бок, с соблюдением правил дорожного движения. Но выехав на полупустую федеральную трассу, не сговариваясь, рванули.   
«Как часто мы пересекались на самом деле?..» – пронеслась в голове мысль и тут же исчезла, вытесненная азартом и скоростью.  
Скорость…  
Это жизнь на пределе возможностей. Тонкая грань между мирами. Мириады рассыпающихся звезд в нейронных связках. Здесь и сейчас ты решаешь, выиграть тебе или проиграть, жить или умереть. Только так. Только на трассе.  
Акио, конечно, не слышал и не думал ничего подобного, но так научила его воспринимать дорожную реальность Прима. Так он чувствовал. Так обретал силу изменить мир.  
Позади него взметнулась непокорная грива волос.  
Прима взревела, взбираясь на горку, и на мгновение оторвалась от полотна дороги.  
Полёт закончился слишком быстро, но ощущение ветра в волосах не пропало.  
Акио бросил короткий взгляд на поравнявшийся с ним байк.  
«Врёшь… Так просто не возьмёшь…»  
В паху потяжелело.  
Азарт… Адреналин…  
Они красивой восьмёркой расписались вокруг шедших друг за другом фур – вслед возмущённо гаркнуло на два клаксона. Акио рассмеялся, откинув голову. Ему не нужно было в такие моменты смотреть на дорогу – его звезда, его сиятельнейшая всё делала сама.  
Мир взвился в страстном капоэйро «догони – не уйдёшь».  
Грег нёсся по трассе, слившись с мотоциклом, слившись с дорогой, слившись с августовской ночью – чёрная стрела, нацеленная в яркую, но слишком строптивую и подвижную мишень. Красная стерва то мелькала впереди, то оставалась позади, то выныривала сбоку в самый неожиданный момент. Преимущества друг друга им были давно известны. У этой игры уже были правила. Можно было расслабиться и просто играть.  
Они летели вперёд, обгоняя друг друга с переменным успехом: на стороне Акио была мощь двигателей и опыт, на стороне Грега – скорость, маневренность и абсолютная безбашенность. Постоянная чехарда заводила ещё больше, мешала адреналин с желанием, превращала азарт в чистый, яростный секс. Грег перестал замечать происходящее вокруг – разум отсекал препятствия и высчитывал способы их прохождения, но и только. Все чувства, желания, мысли, эмоции – всё слилось в одну ярко-красную точку. Пьяный, сумасшедший, яростный танец на двоих…  
Гонка окончилась слишком резко и быстро: вырвавшись вперёд, красная красотка неожиданно мигнула габаритками, привлекая внимание, сбросила скорость и свернула с трассы. Грег последовал за ней, оглушённый, всё ещё пьяный и яростно-злой от того, что безумие так резко прервалось.   
Они невыносимо медленно (как показалось Грегори) вползли в какой-то городок и спустились на подземную парковку. Огни красной красавицы погасли. Грег припарковал байк на свободном месте рядом с автомобилем Акио, бросил на сиденье шлем. Одним стремительным движением пересек разделяющее их расстояние и впился в губы мужчины поцелуем, с силой прижимая к себе тело, путая пальцы в длинных («Наконец-то!») волосах, пьяно, яростно утверждая свое право побеждать и обладать – всегда и во всём.  
Акио остановил Грега, когда тот нетерпеливо дёрнул рубашку из брюк.  
– Погоди, погоди…  
– Рррррр, ну что ещё?! – Грегори притиснул его к себе снова.  
– Ну, ты ведь не хочешь заниматься этим на парковке, верно? Особенно на капоте красной спортивной машины. Это как-то пошло.  
– Тогда за каким чертом мы тут?  
Акио рассмеялся и ухватил бутылку.  
– Идём в номер.  
Грег явно с трудом более или менее успокоился, и они вошли в лифт.  
Воздух в кабинке моментально наэлектризовался; Акио показалось, что сейчас механизм просто не выдержит и придется им трахаться на полу в лифте, но они благополучно добрались до этажа, ввалились в номер, и Грег, зло повернув замок, наконец-то рванул рубашку Акио. Полетели в стороны пуговицы, на которые никто не обратил внимания. Акио отставил бутылку на столик и дёрнул Грега к себе, пользуясь своим ростом и запрокидывая ему голову в поцелуе. Получив чувствительный укус в губу, он усмехнулся.  
– Ты так хочешь быть сверху?  
– А что, сверху хочешь быть ты? – чуть удивленно отмахнулся Грег.  
Ответа он явно не ждал: вжав Акио в стенку, гладил сухими горячими ладонями бока и живот, прошёлся поцелуями-укусами по шее, ключицам, прикусил сосок и тут же легко коснулся его кончиком языка.  
Акио реакция позабавила. Он внутренне махнул рукой. Настолько далеко от Академии Диос просто не сможет появиться, так что это неважно.  
Он жадно впился поцелуем в жилистое плечо.  
– Хочу тебя…  
Грег без особых церемоний толкнул его к постели, на ходу раздеваясь.  
«Что-что ты там думал про студентов, насилующих преподавателей?..»  
Мысли стёрлись, сметённые прочь желанием. Пространство кружилось – Грег не позволял ему вести ни на секунду, жёстко пресекая любые попытки забрать инициативу. В конце концов Акио окончательно смирился с этим, сам запрокинул голову, ложась затылком в горячую мозолистую ладонь.  
Грег вздрогнул и, жёстко зафиксировав Акио голову, пристально посмотрел в его глаза.  
«Ты…»  
Он не мог думать. Не хотел думать. Он хотел Акио, здесь и сейчас. Длинное сильное тело под ним, запрокинутая голова, открытая шея, припухшие от укусов губы, разметавшиеся по постели волосы – всё вместе сводило с ума, заставляя пах гореть огнем. Он непроизвольно сильнее сжал пальцы в волосах, и мужчина с едва слышным вздохом выгнулся, сметая остатки мыслей напрочь.  
«К чертям.»  
– Хочу. Тебя, – тихо прорычал Грег ему в ухо.  
Прикусил шею и снова спустился поцелуями ниже, к паху, одновременно избавляя Акио от остатков одежды. Он протянул руку под талией мужчины, заставляя прогнуться сильнее, обхватил ладонью его член, коротко целуя живот, бёдра, слегка прикусив кожу над выступающим краешком таза.  
По венам разливался огонь. Пульсировал в паху, в горле. Плавил простыни.  
Акио согнул ногу, упираясь в постель и приподнимая бёдра навстречу ласкающему рту, рукам.  
Проникновение отдалось полузабытой болью, почти сразу сменившейся новым огнем.  
Пальцы… потом член…  
Он выгнулся, прижимаясь животом к животу, обхватывая ногами, подталкивая Грега под задницу.  
– Давай уже… – хрипло шепнул ему в ухо.  
И мальчишка сорвался.  
Трахал его жёстко и глубоко, сразу, без постепенного наращивания силы и темпа, без чего-либо вообще постепенного. Кусал ключицы и плечи, прижимал к постели руки за запястья, вбиваясь в сильное, жёсткое тело. Перед глазами всё плыло, изредка, вспышками мелькали короткие картинки: изгиб тела, прядь волос, вздувшиеся вены на шее, капельки пота… Образ размывался, не улавливался целиком – не реальный, не настоящий, не такой, не так, не то – и в то же время с каждым толчком, с каждым движением нарастало странное чувство узнавания, нет, знания.  
«Я знаю тебя.»  
Бессмысленная мысль. Знаю кого?  
Тело горело, плавилось в удовольствии, в нём тонули мысли, оставляя только чистые ощущения и желания на двоих: мой – твой, хочу – возьми, знаю – плевать – желания, которые невозможно и не нужно было озвучивать.  
– Акио… – хриплый стон.  
Ему нравилось, как звучит это имя.  
В какой момент вцепился в спину пальцами рук, царапая, раздирая до крови, вжимая в себя ногами, – Акио не помнил, не имело смысла. Было только одно желание – отдавать. Всего себя, полностью, без остатка, бесконечно, безостановочно петь и петь с ним оду радости, такую же вечную и древнюю как звезды. Сильный… Жёсткий… Прекрасный…  
– Сильнее…  
Грег не чувствовал царапин или укусов, не чувствовал крови или боли – всё переплелось в один пласт ощущений, в один пожар, и он не мог, да и не хотел вычленять какие-то детали. Только чистая, яростная радость обладания, только желание подчинить и завладеть полностью.  
Голос Акио охрип от стонов. В какой-то момент стоны стали напоминать рычание и вскрики.  
Он вцепился Грегу в плечо зубами – тоже до крови, он ощущал эту пряную смесь меди, железа и соли во рту, и именно этот вкус прострелил всё тело электрическим разрядом.  
В первый раз Акио кончил «всухую». Напряжение не отпустило, и он сжал мальчишку в себе, глядя ему в глаза безумным взглядом, путая пальцы в его волосах, удерживая его имя на губах, так и не выдыхая его.  
А тело жило своей отдельной жизнью, несмотря на грубость, узнавая Грега, принимая в себя заново, открываясь.  
Акио взвыл от возбуждения, когда Грег положил ладони на его горло и сжал, подчиняя себе, подминая под себя, вбиваясь так, словно хотел остаться внутри навсегда.  
– Т-ты… – выдохнул Акио ему в губы.  
– Да. Я… – тихий хриплый выдох – на большее не было голоса.   
Грег отстранился, так, чтобы видеть лицо Акио, смотреть глаза в глаза. Читать в них желание, возбуждение, принятие, голод, страсть. Видеть – видеть суть, наконец-то, пока ещё укрытую на дне глаз, но уже осязаемую. И звать.   
Нет, не звать – заставлять, требовать, приказывать.  
– Смотри… на…меня, – жёстко и хрипло выговорил он, чуть сильнее сжимая руками горло.  
«Иди. Иди. Ко. Мне.»  
Акио сам не заметил, что смотрит – широко раскрытыми глазами, полуслепыми от пьяного желания. Просто открыл их на голос, не соображая, что делает.  
– Если ты сейчас остановишься, я… тебя… убью.  
Он схватился за запястья Грега – не оттолкнуть, просто держаться за что-то, чтобы остаться здесь.  
По телу пробежала короткая предоргазменная судорога.  
Знание пришло к юноше яркой вспышкой, в одно мгновение, ворвалось горячей волной, и одновременно с этим Акио сжал его в себе, принимая и отдаваясь до конца. По телу прошла дрожь, Грег закричал, выгнулся, едва сообразив оторвать руки от горла и вцепившись пальцами в простыни. Не осталось ничего, кроме короткого, яростного пика, кроме удовольствия, до боли выгибающего спину, кроме знания и окончательного узнавания, яркой радости (теперь уже) полного обладания...  
Грег закрыл глаза и обессилено уткнулся лбом ему («Акио? Диос? Кто ты?») в плечо, распластавшись по всему телу, неосознанно слабо касаясь губами кожи и бессвязно шепча:  
– Ты… кто ты?  
Акио бездумно перебирал мокрые от пота волосы, даже не соображая, что делает, поглаживая затылок, шею, плечи.  
Вопрос он не понял.  
Кровь отлила от головы, и соображать было совершенно невозможно.  
Несколько минут прошли в молчании. Потом до Акио дошло. Вроде бы.  
– Я – это я. Что ты хотел спросить?  
Грег приподнялся, упёрся руками по обе стороны от головы Акио, пытаясь сфокусировать на нём взгляд.  
Руки по-дурацки дрожали. По телу разливалась неожиданная слабость.  
А ещё было хорошо. Невероятно хорошо.  
Хотелось упасть на постель, прижать Акио к себе спиной, уткнуться носом в плечо и шептать бессмысленные глупости.  
Но нужно было спросить... узнать...  
– Ты. Йома Запретного леса. Кто ты?  
Страха не было. Отторжения не было. Даже особого удивления не было.  
Было желание мягко и бездумно целовать губы, что Грег и сделал, не дожидаясь ответа.  
Вопрос застал Акио врасплох.  
– Кто я… – он уткнулся переносицей в грегово плечо. – Знаешь…  
И тут его прорвало.  
– Я всегда был уверен, что я знаю, кто я. Даже когда я расстался со своими детским иллюзиями. Я четко знал, кто я, что я, зачем, для чего и чего я хочу, – он сердито смахнул со лба волосы. – Но я не знаю, что ответить на твой вопрос сейчас. Я запутался. Я навсегда потерял человека, которого безумно любил. Я потерял смысл жизни. Я йома Запретного леса, вот только я там потерялся. И не знаю, куда идти дальше, – сообразив, что ляпнул, он захлопнул рот. Но было поздно. В общем-то, по сути, всё уже было сказано.  
Акио сердито уставился в глаза Грегу.  
– Ну а ты что такое?!  
Грег молча смотрел на него. Откуда-то изнутри шли волны нежности и тепла: не сочувствия, но сопереживания, смутного понимания. Он легко коснулся губами виска, скулы, потерся щекой о щеку – успокаивающе, ласково.  
– Я – это просто я. И мы тебя найдём, – уверенно выдал он, не задумываясь, откуда взялась эта уверенность.   
И, подумав, добавил:  
– Хочешь вина?  
Не дожидаясь ответа, он сполз с постели – и тут же пошатнулся, схватился за столбик кровати и засмеялся, весело посмотрев на Акио через плечо. Затем героически преодолел расстояние в три шага до окна, чтобы распахнуть створки и впустить свежий воздух, потом вернулся к столику с бутылкой, оглянулся в поисках штопора и бокалов и через пару минут со всем этим богатством вернулся к постели, едва не уронив половину по дороге. Решительно пресекая все попытки помочь, он всё-таки вскрыл бутылку, разлил по бокалам вино и наконец-то угнездился, опираясь спиной о подушки и устроив Акио-Диоса у себя между ног. Задумчиво поцеловал неожиданно показавшееся острым плечо и подытожил, скорее для себя:  
– Я же говорил, что имя Диос не настоящее.  
Акио восхитился этому незамутненному вердикту так, что даже забыл, что разозлился на себя за внезапную открытость и уязвимость.  
Он забрал свой бокал из рук Грега и шутливо салютовал.  
– Это не имя. Это функция. Неважно…  
Ему хотелось лежать на постели, непременно головой у этого странного парня на коленях и ни о чём не думать. А ещё ему хотелось продолжить – желание лишь немного утихло, но оставалось острым и пряным.  
– Бог и Дьявол. Романтика, – фыркнул Грег.  
За окном певуче журчал каскад и заунывно ухала сова.  
– Что ты имел в виду – мы меня найдём? Это про что?  
Грег задумчиво ткнулся носом в затылок, попутно удивившись, что волосы Акио вновь короткие. Легко поцеловал мужчину в шею, плечо и честно ответил:  
– Я не знаю. Ты сказал, что ты потерялся. Значит, мы – ты и я – тебя найдём, – он легко укусил Акио за шею, провел свободной рукой по предплечью. – Я не знаю, почему я так сказал.  
От Акио пахло потом, вином и недавним сексом. Вкусный запах. Грег отставил бокал на прикроватную тумбочку и прижал мужчину к себе теснее. Провел ладонями по плечам, груди, животу, легко коснулся пальцами внутренней стороны бедер.  
– Хочу тебя, – тихо шепнул на ухо. – Ещё...  
– Пойдём, – Акио шепнул ему в ухо, наслаждаясь видом мурашек, ринувшихся по плечам вниз, – нарушать правила.   
Он легко перекатился через постель и вышел на деревянный настил, в который переходил пол в комнате. Было ужасно тихо. Все уже спали, даже фонари потушены. Но звёзды и луна давали достаточно света.   
– Куда? Куда мы?  
Грег, поводя плечами от ночной свежести, вышел за ним. Акио приложил палец к губам и потянул его к чёрным силуэтам кустов. А затем дальше, к дымящимся каскадам. Они тихо прокрались к самому дальнему, и там Акио стянул юношу в воду и обхватил его за плечи, на этот раз целуя уже не так торопливо.   
На заднем плане выросла было какая-то смутная мысль, но отступила.  
Сейчас нужен был секс. Об остальном можно подумать потом.   
– Как насчет запретного вояжа? – мурлыкнул мужчина в приоткрытый рот.   
(Заниматься любовью в источниках было, разумеется, запрещено.)  
– Какое страшное искушение... – Грег обнял узкое лицо ладонями и ответил на поцелуй, с удовольствием чувствуя, как тёплая вода успокаивает кожу. – Сдаюсь без боя.   
Ему было всё равно, где, главное – сейчас и именно с этим мужчиной. Он прислонился спиной к камням, которыми были выложены края чаши, и притянул Акио на колени, лицом к себе. Луна подсветила растрепавшиеся серебристые волосы, капли воды на смуглых плечах, и Грег на мгновение замер, глядя на любовника с острым, искренним восхищением.   
– Какой ты красивый...  
И так же остро вспыхнуло желание – обладать этой красотой, обладать человеком, который сейчас казался то ли воплощением августовской ночи, то ли неожиданно упавшей в руки луной, то ли совершенным и злым звёздным мальчиком из сказки Уайльда.   
Грег прижал мужчину теснее к себе, пах к паху, и снова поцеловал, почти столь голодно и жадно, как тогда, в первый раз, в парке аттракционов.

Грег уехал на четвёртый день. Акио видел, что ему не хочется, но было нужно – его учитель возвращался домой, а у Грега были ключи.  
Без него в номере стало неожиданно тихо и пусто.  
Акио поймал себя на том, что невольно вслушивается в звуки гостиницы, настораживается на редкие шаги в переходе, ведущем к его крылу.  
«Что за чёрт…»  
И, хотя ему нужно было время на себя, чтобы отдохнуть перед осенним триместром, очень хотелось позвонить Грегу и попросить его вернуться.  
Но звонить было некуда.  
К счастью. Потому что этот парень умудрился полностью лишить его способности соображать. И дело было даже не в количестве секса. (Он с юмором думал о том, что было бы, будь у мальчика больше опыта.)  
Оставшиеся дни Акио чинно соблюдал распорядок дня на источниках, съездил в пару экскурсий и в последний день купил два билета на рок-концерт в Нагасаки, ни на секунду не задумавшись, что Райдер может отказаться. Этот мальчишка совершенно точно любил рок-н-ролл не меньше, чем Акио. И хотя о многом за это время они успели поспорить до хрипоты, всё же многие взгляды и ценности у них удивительно сходились, и это производило на обоих поистине гипнотический эффект.


	4. Арка I, часть 4

В конце августа розы цвели в Академии совершенно невыносимо. Акио дал себе слово вынести на повестку дня в собрании попечительского совета вопрос о замене этих цветов на что-то другое. Романтика романтикой, но так и задохнуться можно…  
Он отвернулся от окна и продолжил чтение – освежал в памяти труды Мильтона к дискуссии.  
– Ты вернулся?  
Тога от лифта направился прямо к дивану.  
– А ты что здесь делаешь? Вы ведь уезжаете на это время отдыхать.  
– Скучно стало.  
Акио отложил книгу.  
Тога стоял над ним, сложив руки на груди. Закрывался. Почему? Поссорился с отцом?  
– Что-то случилось? Что-то не так с господином Кирюу или Нанами?  
– Нет.  
Он ощутил укол раздражения. Проблемы с отцом у Тоги были постоянно, и уж по крайней мере об этом мальчишка мог не врать.  
Тога наконец уселся рядом, подвинув его вглубь дивана, и коснулся пальцами засосов и закусов на шее Отори.  
– С кем ты спал?  
– Ты же знаешь, что я так или иначе трахаюсь с половиной Академии, – беспечно улыбнулся мужчина и потянулся.  
– Ты никому и никогда не даёшь себя метить, – резко ответил Тога. – С чего вдруг такая щедрость?  
«Вот что такое слава… Один студент тебя ебёт в задницу, а другой пытается трахнуть твой мозг!»  
Акио рассмеялся.  
– Что смешного я сказал? – Тога зло посмотрел ему в глаза, и мужчина увидел, что юноша в самом деле нервничает, обижен и боится.  
– Ничего… – он со смехом притянул его к себе и поцеловал в макушку, легко сломив сопротивление. – Ничего смешного… Думаю о… ерунда лезет в голову.  
Кирюу не купился. Упёрся в него руками и откинул голову, чтобы смотреть в глаза.  
– Так с кем ты был?  
Зануда – это человек, которому проще дать, чем объяснить, почему ты его не хочешь.  
– С Райдером.  
Эффекта, который произвело это заявление, Акио как-то не ожидал. Тогу чуть ли не подбросило. Синие глаза засверкали обидой, потом загорелись яростью. Неужели присмотрел для себя? Мог бы и раньше сказать.  
Тога на него никогда так не орал, даже в самых худших ссорах он старался сохранять самообладание и вести более или менее разумный диалог – наследие Кирюу-сама. Даже когда они ссорились из-за Анси.  
Акио стоило большого труда успокоить юношу, но и потом, лёжа в его руках, Тога явственно дулся. На вопросы отвечать отказывался. В конце концов Акио разозлился, отвернулся и уснул. Работу ещё никто не отменял.

– Вам не стоило так утруждать себя, Кимико-сан. Женщина в вашем положении…  
– Женщина в моём положении владеет силой богов. Не стоит обращаться со мной, как с инвалидом. Мне хватает нежной заботы моего драгоценного супруга…  
– Прошу прощения, госпожа.  
– Не сердитесь. У беременных женщин часто портится характер, – она обворожительно улыбнулась, отложила в сторону кисточку и протянула гостю чашку с напитком. – К тому же, я всё ещё надеюсь когда-нибудь приготовить чай, который понравится вам, Рихард-сан. И это дело я не могу доверить никому.  
Зак улыбнулся, втянул в себя идущий от крошечной чашечки пар и сделал глоток.  
– Мммм! На этот раз…  
– Вы собираетесь мне солгать? – она прищурилась.  
– Нет, госпожа.  
– Тогда молчите.  
Она грациозно опустилась на гору подушек по ту сторону маленького столика. Райдер Кимико должна была родить со дня на день, но, несмотря на округлившийся живот, выглядела ослепительно.   
Какое-то время они сидели в молчании. Медленно капали минуты. Августовское солнце лениво гладило лучами вышитых на ширме шёлковых птиц.  
– Во что влип мой сын?  
Рихард не удивился. Имея дело с этой женщиной, он уже почти привык не удивляться. В отличие от её мужа, который, казалось, каждый раз словно впервые пытался осознать, с кем связал свою судьбу почти двадцать лет назад. Зак часто думал, что Вернон Райдер привлёк хрупкую красавицу-японку именно этим…  
Зак собрался с мыслями и стал рассказывать.

– Мы назовем его Джордж, – высокий, крупный белокожий мужчина решительно отставил чашку в сторону и посмотрел на свою жену глазами капризного упрямого ребенка. – Ну, или Генри. Тебе нравится имя Генри?  
– Это будет девочка, дорогой.  
Кимико была уже на седьмом месяце, но на ней это никак не сказывалось. Маленькая изящная женщина, которая была чуть ли не вполовину меньше своего мужа, с мягкой улыбкой налила ему свежего чаю и чинно уселась на подушки рядом с ним. Впрочем, ненадолго: уже через мгновение супруг сгрёб её в охапку и усадил к себе на колени, заслужив полный возмущения взгляд.  
– Вернон, не при ребёнке…  
Муж раскатисто расхохотался.  
– Дорогая, нашему ребенку уже семнадцать, и он весь в меня, – он самодовольно улыбнулся. – Бьюсь об заклад, на его коленях побывал уже не один десяток девочек.  
– Гораздо меньше, чем ты думаешь, любовь моя.   
Райдер-старший замолк и пытливо вгляделся в лицо своей жены. Когда она так улыбалась – загадочно и чуть насмешливо, – ему казалось, словно он держит в руках какую-нибудь древнюю богиню, которая знает всё на свете. И его так и подмывало спросить, что она имеет в виду. Но он никогда не спрашивал. Откуда-то знал, что эта богиня просто не ответит... Он поджал губы.  
– Не важно. В любом случае, врачи однозначно сказали, что у нас будет мальчик.  
– Врачи всего лишь люди, дорогой. Все люди ошибаются.  
– Для тебя я нашел лучших!  
– Даже лучшие из людей.  
Грег с улыбкой наблюдал за перепалкой родителей. Ему всегда было приятно смотреть на них. Как день в объятиях ночи...  
«Ночь в объятиях дня тогда уж», – мысленно поправил он себя и фыркнул.  
Его отец наконец-то оторвался от супруги и перевёл взгляд на сына:  
– Ну, что, сын. Ты определился?  
– Да, – Грег широко улыбнулся.  
Он действительно проснулся утром с чётким осознанием того места, где ему предстояло провести последние два года обучения перед поступлением в университет. Даже не осознанием – видением. Это видение подбросило его с постели в пять утра и толкнуло в кабинет отца, к монитору компьютера. Через полчаса счастливый Грег знал всё, что необходимо.  
– И что ты выбрал? – отец вернул ему улыбку. Их улыбки были удивительно похожи.  
– Академия Отори, пап.  
– Кажется, я что-то слышал о ней...  
– Нет! – голос Кимико разрезал воздух, как порыв ледяного ветра.  
Оба мужчины, дружно вздрогнув, уставились на мать Грега. Черноглазая женщина сейчас как никогда напоминала сгусток зимней ночи. Очень холодной и очень сердитой зимней ночи.   
– Мам? – осторожно позвал Грегори.  
Вернон промолчал, лишь неосознанно прижал к себе жену теснее. В такие моменты, как этот, ему казалось, словно она уходит от него куда-то очень далеко, туда, где ему нет места. Он знал, что никогда её туда не отпустит. И что она уйдёт в любой момент, если захочет, – знал тоже, но не хотел себе в этом признаваться. Это было слишком нечестно и больно. Поэтому он до синяков сжимал плечи жены, словно это могло её удержать. Она не любила боль. И обычно боль возвращала Кимико ему...  
Но не в этот раз.  
Женщина застыла на его коленях почти неподвижно.  
– Ты не поедешь туда.  
– Поеду!  
– Нет.  
– Поеду! И ты меня не удержишь!  
Грег вскочил и сжал кулаки, неотрывно глядя на мать.   
«Горячий мальчишка...»  
Вернон сморгнул. Теперь ему показалось, что его собственный сын стал похож на разгорающийся пожар. Чертовщина какая-то. Говорила же ему Кимико не налегать слишком сильно на саке на вчерашнем приёме, а он не послушался. Спал плохо, да ещё и один (супруга не переносила его пьяным и не делила с ним постель, когда он выпивал больше обычного), а теперь мерещится всякое...  
– Хорошо, – слово прозвучало едва слышно.  
И внезапно всё кончилось. То есть, совсем всё.   
Мать и сын обиженно посмотрели друг на друга и дружно отвернулись. Грег стремительно вылетел из комнаты. А Кимико, его Кимико, как-то сжалась, став ещё меньше, прижалась к его груди, уткнувшись носом в плечо, и неожиданно тихо всхлипнула.  
– Ты прав, он весь в тебя, – обиженно проговорила она.  
Вернон погладил жену по волосам.  
– Неправда. Я никогда не заставлял тебя плакать...

– Он неплохо справляется, – подытожил Зак свой рассказ. – Я, конечно, пока мало знаю...  
– Вам и не нужно знать больше, дорогой друг, – женщина печально улыбнулась. – Для вашего же блага.  
– У мальчика талант. И он очень упорный. Но время...  
– Он добьётся своего, – Кимико упрямо вскинула голову. – Потому что он мой сын.  
Точёное узкое лицо почему-то напомнило Заку детские сказки про Снежную королеву. Он сморгнул.  
– Кимико-сан...  
– Мы заболтались, – хозяйка легко поднялась с подушек, – и я забыла о долге гостеприимства. Вы ведь останетесь на ужин?

Сентябрь принес с собой новый триместр и толпу галдящих отдохнувших учеников. Стены Академии вновь наполнились шумом голосов, топотом ног, извечным девичьим смехом и визгом, мальчишескими перебранками. Ещё с началом триместра в Академию вернулся Ёсида, а сам Грег вынужден был перебраться из дома Зака в их общую с Мотаку комнату. Едва увидев ненавистную перекошенную брезгливой гримаской рожу, Грег сломя голову кинулся прочь из общежития и теперь бесцельно слонялся по коридорам Академии, прислушиваясь к радостным звенящим голосам. И рассматривал лица – живые, настоящие лица, к которым снова вернулась та самая сумасшедшинка: отдых вне стен учебного заведения явно пошёл им на пользу. Нужно будет попробовать встряхнуть этот псевдо-аристократичный муравейник. К нему как раз на днях должна прийти музыкальная установка и пара обожаемых гитар…  
– I love rock’n’roll, – довольно промурлыкал Грег себе под нос и наугад завернул за очередной угол.   
И оказался в тихом полупустом коридоре с музыкальными классами. Из-за ближайшей двери лилась фортепианная мелодия – несложная, но удивительно светлая и чистая. В этой светлой простоте было что-то завораживающее, гипнотизирующее, и Грег остановился у двери, прислонившись к стене и задумчиво вслушиваясь в повторяющийся мотив. Свет… как удивительно много света…  
Неизвестный музыкант проиграл композицию до конца и начал сначала. Видимо, любимая. Райдер сам был готов играть полюбившиеся мелодии по кругу почти до бесконечности и хорошо его понимал… вот только у него никогда не получалось играть их с такой математически точной одинаковостью. Грег, проверяя себя, с нарастающим изумлением дослушал мелодию до конца второй раз. Тон в тон, звук в звук, секунда в секунду. Как музыкальный автомат. Может, кто-то крутит по кругу кассету?  
Райдер с любопытством сунулся в дверь. Нет, не кассетник, но почти. В полупустой тёмной комнате у одинокого рояля сидел темноволосый юноша и в странной задумчивости разглядывал ноты. Микки, вспомнил Грег его имя. Каору Микки. Юный гений, гордость школы, мальчик-вундеркинд, который, помнится, регулярно растаскивал их с Ёсидой на семинарах. Грегу он подспудно нравился...  
Юноша протянул руку, перелистнул страницы назад («Зачем, ты же наверняка уже знаешь её наизусть!» – подумалось Грегу) и снова поднял руки над клавиатурой. Слушать одно и то же третий раз Грег не захотел. Тем более что в этом безупречном исполнении было что-то очень неприятное и даже пугающее.  
– Привет! – он нарочито громко хлопнул дверью, разбивая тишину комнаты. – Ты – Каору Микки, верно?  
Мальчик вздрогнул, поднял на него глаза и вежливо улыбнулся:  
– Здравствуй, Райдер-сан.  
Ещё один маленький невозмутимый сфинкс. Но, в отличие от Ёсиды, приятный. Грег, широко улыбаясь, подошёл вплотную к нему:  
– Скажи, это та самая мелодия, которую ты написал для своей сестры?   
– Да… Откуда ты знаешь?  
– Слышал краем уха, – Райдер беззаботно махнул рукой. – Кажется, об этом знают все. Ты же гордость Академии и один из самых популярных мальчиков в школе.  
– А… да, – Микки явно смутился.  
Историю про то, что сестра Микки давно не прикасается к клавишам, Грег тоже знал. Как и все в Академии. Великая сила сарафанного радио: ну как же можно было не знать такую трогательную историю из жизни одного из кумиров? Особенно когда этот кумир – невероятно хорошенький мальчик, а когда он садится за рояль, его глаза наполняются такой печалью… Грег в красках представил себе восторженно-сочувственное «каваиииииии!», с которым эта история должна была передаваться из уст в уста, обрастая всё новыми подробностями. Женщины. Маленькие, но женщины. Что с них взять.   
Только Грегу эта история почему-то не понравилась. С первого же раза и безо всяких подробностей. Как не понравилась и эта огромная пустая комната с узкими окнами. И этот чертов рояль, хотя рояль точно ни в чём не был виноват.  
Он легко коснулся кончиками пальцев нотной тетради, привлекая внимание, и тут же убрал руку. И неожиданно даже для себя спросил:  
– А чем сейчас занимается твоя сестра?  
– Что? – Микки вскинул на него удивлённые глаза.  
– Ну, чем она увлекается сейчас? Если она забросила музыку… Может, ей интересно что-то другое?   
Каору смотрел на него, как баран на новые ворота.   
– Вы же близнецы, – решительно добил его Грег, по-прежнему не понимая, зачем он лезет не в свое дело и что он вообще несёт. – Должны всё друг про друга знать. Что она любит? Что ей интересно? Что у неё хорошо получается?  
Микки неожиданно вскочил, сжав кулаки. Костяшки его пальцев побелели, и Райдеру показалось, что мальчик его сейчас ударит. Качнулась створка окна, впуская в комнату порыв холодного осеннего ветра – слишком холодного для сентября. Каору вздрогнул, безвольно опустил руки и голову, уставившись в пол, и глухо проговорил:  
– Я… Я не знаю…

_Где-то неподалёку распустился пыльный цветок… Всё вокруг было залито нестерпимо ярким светом, светом, какого никогда не бывало там, куда он обычно приходил к Диосу… к себе.  
И вездесущий запах роз. Он вокруг, он в нём, он сам – запах роз. Он сам – Роза. И Анси – хранительница цветника, защищающая его от холода. От холода? От чьего холода? Где?  
«Здесь – это в центре Никогде», – вспомнилось ему.  
Но где это Никогде?  
Нетинебудет?  
Страна, которой нет?  
Страна между Светом и Тьмой?  
Земля Недобрых воспоминаний…  
Полотно Нигде.  
Он прошёл ещё несколько шагов и остановился, потому что вдруг испугался, что спугнёт мгновение, когда увидел впереди, над розами, тонкую фигурку.  
Солнце выхватило отблески стёкол, и рассыпалось сотнями тысяч искр на каплях воды. Над кустами роз повисла радуга.  
Анси посмотрела на него и улыбнулась.  
– Здравствуй, брат.  
От неё пахло… нет, не розами. Она никогда не пахла розами, хотя всё вокруг прямо-таки кричало о них. Анси пахла жимолостью, жасмином и фенхелем. Этот запах не душный, как у роз, он тёмный, терпкий и будоражащий. Анси могла утопить в нём кого угодно и заставить делать всё, что ей нужно. А что не мог сделать запах, довершали глаза и голос.  
Он зарылся носом в её волосы.  
Какая же она маленькая…  
И какая у нее горячая кожа.  
– Ты ведь не уйдешь?  
– Что…  
Он нехотя выплыл из дурмана, отвлёкся от её запаха.  
– Ты ведь не бросишь это место? Мы так долго его создавали…  
Акио никак не мог сообразить, о чем она говорит. Они создавали его для себя, для них двоих, для Анси и Акио. Но их двоих больше не было. Не было их «мы», был только он. Один.  
Свет стал ярче. Начал резать.  
«Не закрывай глаза. Почему ты всегда закрываешь глаза?»  
Голос… этот голос он помнил… этому мальчику пятнадцать лет… Всегда.  
– Посмотри на меня, – голос у Анси сильный и глубокий. Кто бы заподозрил в ней этот голос, когда она носила свою смешную школьную форму, закручивала длинные волосы в спираль, обнимающую голову, как венец.  
«Не на что там смотреть…»  
– Акио…  
Его разрывало. Его сердце пыталось выбраться из груди и упасть к ней в ладони. Всегда.  
«Ты, тупой взрослый индюк, ты что, не понимаешь, что она с т…»  
– Иди ко мне…  
Она приникла губами к его рту, и он оглох.  
Я.  
Тебя.  
Не.  
Отпущу._

Акио выкарабкался из сна с болью и стоном, потому что Грег толкнул его, ударил наотмашь по щеке, чтобы разбудить.  
– Что ты тут делаешь?

_Только сияние. Никого нет на постели рядом.  
Только запах роз. Его нельзя потрогать.  
Акио осознал, что всё ещё спит.  
Это не было реальностью.  
Но и Анси больше не было рядом.  
Она висела за пропастью, проткнутая мечами, и слабо подрагивала на них, словно бабочка, умирающая на кончике иглы.  
Он сжал кулаки и бросился к ней, но внезапно что-то ударило его под дых.  
Ему в глаза смотрел рассерженный принц.  
– Что ты делаешь?  
– Отойди. Я должен…  
– Что. Ты. Делаешь.  
Акио нервно вздрогнул – голос принца бил, как бич, впивался в кожу. На пол закапала кровь.   
Он с изумлением посмотрел на капли, неверяще поднёс руку к скуле. На пальцах осталась дымящаяся алая жидкость.  
Было жутко холодно..._

На этот раз он проснулся окончательно.  
Рядом в самом деле никого не было.  
Простыни промокли от пота.  
Сердце ухало в груди тяжеленным молотом. Вдруг застыло, словно провалилось в яму, перед глазами почернело. Акио резко выдохнул, вцепляясь в одеяло, медленно заваливаясь на бок…

_Перед глазами плясали чёрные звезды. «Имя им – Легион…»  
– Ты никуда не пойдёшь, – дохнуло на него смрадом и запахом мириада тлеющих роз._

Он лежал на боку, глядя в пустоту.  
Сердце тихонько стукнуло, тренькнуло и снова пошло, жалко дребезжа о грудную клетку, словно тысячелетняя дрезина, поднимающая биллионный груз со дна шахты.  
В каком-то смысле так оно и было.  
Акио судорожно выдохнул и успел нагнуться над полом, прежде чем его вырвало жёлчью.  
И даже несмотря на это, несмотря на гнусный запах, укоренившийся в памяти, в теле ещё приятной памятью ныли следы от ударов призрачного бича.  
«Я схожу с ума...»

Арисугава Дзюри, капитан клуба европейского спортивного фехтования, одна из самых красивых студенток Академии, лучшая по успеваемости в своем потоке. Девушка, с которой у Руки мог бы сложиться роман, с которой Акио с удовольствием встречался бы, если бы ей не были абсолютно безразличны мужчины.  
Она перехватила Акио в галерее, как линкор перехватывает вражеское судно, и буквально припёрла его к стене.  
– Вы… Я узнала вас.  
Он с интересом заглянул в сверкающие гневом глаза – несмотря на ярость, на дне таился страх.  
Как удивительны совпадения. Буквально утром он общался с Сиори… А теперь Дзюри.  
– Мне кажется, мы с вами постоянно пересекаемся, Арисугава-сан. Что не удивительно, учитывая вашу работу в Студенческом совете.  
Она упрямо и досадливо мотнула головой – роскошная рыжая грива шевельнулась, один локон вырвался вперёд и теперь лежал на полной груди.  
Акио одернул себя и перевёл взгляд обратно к её глазам, в очередной раз неприятно удивившись возросшему влечению.  
– Я говорю не об этом, заместитель председателя.  
– О чём же?  
Мимо пробегала стайка школьниц. Завидев их, они на мгновение замедлили бег, а потом ещё быстрее припустили вперед, хихикая и кидая на них заговорщические взгляды.  
– О поездке на край света, – жёстко впечатала Дзюри.

– Есть что-то такое в звёздах, не так ли?  
Сиори замерла, задрав голову и слегка приоткрыв губы.  
Акио знал, что она догадывается, что сейчас у него в крови течёт лава – девчонка из мелких да ранних. Ещё он знал, что она хотела бы, чтобы он её трахнул. Но Сиори не хотелось трахать. Её хотелось бить – долго, жестоко, в кровь и сопли. Ему было ужасно жаль Дзюри. Жаль, что она нашла в этой лживой, лицемерной и даже некрасивой девице что-то такое, за что готова была зубами грызть сталь и ногтями крошить гранит. Жаль её благородного сердца и пережитой боли. Сиори – пустышка. И нужно было быть слепой, чтобы не замечать это.  
Или влюблённой.  
Он шевельнулся, и его рука легла на тонкое плечо.  
Кто знает, может, он окажет Дзюри этим услугу.  
– Но самые яркие из них живут среди нас, не так ли?  
Её щеки порозовели.  
Акио усмехнулся.  
«Нет, детка. Этот комплимент не для тебя.»  
– Люди, сияющие особенным светом. Драгоценности в грязи. Необыкновенные, влекущие к себе, – он приблизил губы к её уху. – Люди, обладающие силой изменить мир.  
Глаза Сиори широко-прешироко распахнулись.  
С этого момента она больше не думала о том, как с ним переспать.

Она помнила.  
Но как?  
Акио задумчиво посмотрел на неё.  
– Я хочу, чтобы вы знали. Я покидаю Совет.  
Дзюри была нужна ему в Круге.  
Сиори, возможно, умела любить людей. Но эти люди должны были полностью соответствовать её представлению об идеале. И теперь, если в самом деле между ними что-то есть, она не даст Дзюри покинуть этот Круг. Но как же чертовски странно, что Арисугава поймала его в тот же день. Особым нюхом на время рыжая Афродита не обладала.  
– Вы прекрасно знаете, Арисугава-сан, мы ни к чему не принуждаем учеников.  
Он видел в её глазах ненасытное, невыполнимое желание ударить.  
Потом Дзюри отвернулась и ушла. Спина прямая, лопатки сведены вместе. И какая задница…  
Акио хмыкнул.  
Вечером следующего дня Арисугава Дзюри вышла на Арену против Грегори Райдера.

Долгожданную установку привезли в среду, в обеденный перерыв. Грег ещё с вечера выделил под неё дальний угол комнаты, под неодобрительным взглядом Ёсиды передвинув свой стол и кровать. С учетом строгого разделения комнаты на две половины задачка была та ещё, но Райдер справился: даже придирчивый нос Мотаку не смог обнаружить запах нарушенных границ. Убедившись, что все правила соблюдены, японец состроил кислую мину и с деланным равнодушием поинтересовался:  
– И что ты туда собираешься поставить?  
– Увидишь, – Грег счастливо улыбнулся.  
Мотаку счел за лучшее промолчать. Проявлять любопытство к чему-либо он полагал ниже своего достоинства.

Небольшой грузовичок, сопровождаемый любопытными взглядами и перешёптываниями студентов, въехал на территорию Академии и остановился у восточного корпуса. Пара грузчиков вытащила на свет божий несколько объёмистых коробок и два чехла грушевидной формы, сдала всё это Грегори Райдеру с рук на руки, после чего грузовичок, попыхивая выхлопной трубой, уехал так же быстро, как и появился. А улыбающийся до ушей Грег потащил своё богатство на второй этаж.   
Он как раз успел подключить колонки и усилитель и нежно обнять корпус своей любимицы, электрогитары Fender Stratocaster (1989 года выпуска, клён и чёрное дерево, пятипозиционный переключатель), как в комнату вплыл Ёсида. Уставился на Грегори и, словно не веря своим глазам, оторопело спросил:  
– Ты, конечно же, не собираешься на этом играть?  
– Конечно же, собираюсь, – почти промурлыкал Грег, любовно обводя пальцами контуры медиатора.  
– Нет.  
Грегори легко коснулся ногой педали и взял первый, пробный аккорд. Его краса и гордость тут же отозвалась глубоким, низким, вибрирующим звуком. Чуть дрогнули стекла, и Райдер, усмехнувшись, покрутил ручку усилителя.  
– Ты не посмеешь…  
Второй аккорд прозвучал тише и нежнее. Грег довольно улыбнулся и заиграл старенькое и любимое: “The house of the rising sun”.  
– Я буду жаловаться!  
– Да иди ты к чёрту.  
Мотаку посмотрел на часы. Обеденный перерыв подошёл к концу.  
– Ты об этом пожалеешь.  
Японец гордо вскинул голову и выплыл прочь. Грег пожал плечами, доиграл композицию и только после этого с сожалением отложил гитару и вышел из комнаты. На следующее занятие он опоздал. Справедливости ради, опоздал не он один. 

А к вечеру новость о том, что в Академии объявился гитарист, облетела все общежития.  
– Райдер-сан, ты правда играешь на электрогитаре?  
Первый вопрос неожиданно задал Микки, но тут же был аккуратно оттеснён на задний план невероятно грудастой для японки девицей:  
– Грегори-кун, это так необычно… Сыграешь для меня? – томное хлопанье ресницами.  
– Ты любишь джей-рок? – а это уже скромная тихая девочка из средней школы.  
– Да что ты несёшь! Он же американец! Настоящий американский рокер! – возмутилась её подруга. И добавила, проявляя завидную осведомленность: – И байкер!  
– Ещё и байкер?!  
– А это не запрещено правилами Академии?  
– Тсссс! Замолчи!  
– Райдер-сан, сыграй для нас. Ну, пожалуйста! Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста!!!  
Грегори шёл сквозь толпу восторженных подростков, улыбаясь до ушей, как обожравшийся сметаны кот. 

Испортить Райдеру настроение не смогло даже поражение, нанесённое ему тем же вечером Арисугавой. Капитан школьного клуба фехтования была собранна, агрессивна и нападала так, словно от исхода этого поединка зависела её жизнь. Грег едва успевал отражать атаки, поражаясь, откуда в этой строгой, отчуждённо-равнодушной красавице появилось столько неприкрытой ярости – в его адрес.  
«В мой ли?»  
Этим вопросом Грег задался позже, когда спустя пятнадцать минут изнурительного боя Дзюри ловким выпадом срезала с его груди розу и опустила меч, тяжело дыша и глядя куда-то мимо Райдера, словно с исчезновением цветка из петлицы он просто перестал для неё существовать. И в устремленных в пустоту глазах Грегори на мгновение почудилась тоска и какая-то странная безысходность.   
– Ты быстро учишься, – коротко бросила ему рыжая богиня и, не прощаясь, направилась к выходу с Арены.  
– За что ты сражаешься? – бросил Грег в безупречно прямую спину.  
Дзюри не обернулась.  
– За то же, за что сражается каждый здесь: за силу, способную изменить мир.  
«Врёшь».  
Он не стал уточнять. Она тем более не стала.  
А ещё через пять минут, одолев проклятый спуск с Арены, Грег выкинул Дзюри из головы. В конце концов, он продержался против неё четверть часа. Совсем неплохо для новичка, который немногим больше трёх месяцев назад впервые взялся за меч… Возможно, она даже согласится теперь тренироваться с ним. Нужно будет спросить – позже, когда Арисугава отойдет от своего странного приступа агрессии.   
А сейчас его ждала любимая гитара. И пусть весь мир подождёт…

Как оказалось, ждала его не только она. Когда Грег вошёл в комнату, над музыкальной установкой застыли двое: торжествующий Ёсида и Миюки Тогава, с таким выражением лица, словно она собиралась немедленно грохнуться в обморок. Заслышав шаги, оба обернулись к нему.  
– Грегори Райдер! – дрожащим от возмущения голосом возвестила серая моль и замолчала, видимо, набирая воздух для следующего предложения.  
– Здравствуйте, Тогава-сан, – вежливо вставил Грег, воспользовавшись паузой.  
Он быстрым взглядом окинул аппаратуру. Вроде, всё цело и на месте…  
– Позвольте спросить, что это такое?!  
Грег проследил взглядом за указующим перстом.  
– Это колонки, Тогава-сан.  
Женщина несколько опешила и машинально перевела палец на следующий предмет.  
– А это?  
– А это усилитель. А это – примочка… простите, педаль эффектов, Тогава-сан.  
Тогава дернулась.  
– А это?  
– А это гитара, – Райдер улыбнулся и протянул руку к инструменту. – Хотите, сыграю для вас? Что предпочитаете, рок или блюз?  
Серая моль неверяще уставилась на него, не находя слов от возмущения. Но на помощь ей пришёл вездесущий Ёсида:  
– Держать в общежитии Академии эту твою… музыкальную установку – запрещено. Верно, Тогава-сан?  
– Ничего подобного, – бесцеремонно ответил Грег. – Я внимательно изучил правила. В них не запрещено держать в комнате музыкальные инструменты.  
– Но есть запрет на допустимый уровень шума, Райдер-кун, – Ёсида расплылся в елейной улыбочке. – Жуткая какофония, которую издает вместо музыки этот, с позволения сказать, инструмент, будет мешать студентам заниматься и отдыхать…  
– Это каким же студентам? – набычился Грег, уже догадываясь, какой получит ответ.  
– Мне, – предсказуемо ответил ненавистный японец.  
– Грегори Райдер! Ты слышал своего соседа по комнате. Мотаку-кун совершенно верно обратил моё – и твоё! – внимание на важность спокойствия и тишины, которые так нужны нормальным студентам, – она выделила голосом слово «нормальным», – для того, чтобы успешно учиться. Завтра же ты отошлёшь её обратно!  
– Нет, – мрачно ответил Грег.  
– Что-о?  
Серая моль набрала в воздух лёгкие, но её снова перебили – на этот раз Ёсида. Он мягко коснулся рукой плеча женщины и успокаивающе проговорил:  
– Ну что вы, Тогава-сан, вам вредно так волноваться из-за пустяков... – женщина послушно замолкла и едва ли не лужицей расплылась, а японец невозмутимо продолжил. – Пусть эта мерзость стоит здесь. Райдер просто не будет её использовать. Верно, Райдер-кун?  
Грег не ответил. Он думал о том, где найти силы, чтобы сдержаться и не сломать проклятому японцу челюсть на глазах администратора. Внезапно этот вопрос перетянул на себя все его силы и внимание.  
Приняв молчание за согласие, Миюки гордо прошествовала прочь из комнаты, сопровождаемая Ёсидой: видимо, проклятый японец почувствовал его настроение и предпочёл ретироваться. Грег остался один, но находиться долго в комнате не смог: дождавшись, пока стихнут шаги ненавистной бабы и ещё более ненавистной ядовитой ящерицы, по недоразумению принявшей облик человека, он выскочил из комнаты и бросился на улицу – проветриться.  
В голове вертелись сотни, нет, тысячи способов мести, начиная от позорного поражения на Арене и заканчивая смертью Ёсиды от его, Грегори, рук. Долгой и мучительной. Очень долгой и очень мучительной… Он замечтался и замедлил шаг. И только спустя полчаса реальность вернулась к нему во всей своей удручающей неприглядности: об организации рок-концертов на территории этого курятника можно было забыть…   
Грег со злостью ударил кулаком в ближайшую стену. В ответ раздался мелодичный трезвон, и Грегори недоумённо уставился на раскрывающиеся двери лифта. Он посмотрел с секунду на залитую светом кабинку и решительно шагнул внутрь. В прошлую их встречу Отори Акио не раз говорил что-то о свободе творчества и самовыражения студентов его Академии.   
«Вот и проверим, как далеко простирается твой либерализм…»  
Другого выхода Грег всё равно не видел.  
Акио визиту Грега почти не удивился. Рано или поздно, так или иначе к нему приходили почти все студенты – каждый со своими проблемами. Вот только далеко не каждый являлся непосредственно к нему домой.   
– Кофе?  
Грег наморщил нос.   
– Нет. Лучше бы чаю.   
– Понятно. Давай так. Ты рассказываешь, что сотворила несравненная Тогава-сан, а я взамен варю тебе лучший кофе, какой ты когда-либо пробовал. И если он тебе не понравится, будем пить чай.  
– Идёт, – Грег немного расслабился и даже улыбнулся. – Тебе помочь или не мешать?  
Судя по всему, в огромном помещении они были одни, поэтому Грег мог позволить себе неформальный стиль общения. Он очень хорошо понимал, что четыре дня, проведённые с Акио на источниках, ничего не меняли ни в учебном процессе, ни в том, как следовало обращаться к господину заместителю директора в формальной обстановке. И при посторонних соблюдал все требования неукоснительно. А в неформальной обстановке они до сегодняшнего дня не пересекались...  
Акио с легкой усмешкой пожал плечами, что могло означать и «помочь», и «не мешать».   
Под руками взвизгнула обиженно, а потом довольно запела электрическая кофемолка, и в воздухе постепенно стал распространяться пока ещё слабый, но уже весьма узнаваемый запах кофейных зёрен, обжаренных по старинному рецепту – со специями.   
– Эта Тогава... Знаешь... Она не от хорошей жизни такая треска. Что её не извиняет, конечно.  
Не особенно задумываясь, что делает, не выпуская из руки цилиндр кофемолки, он потянулся к Грегу, с любопытством наблюдавшим за его действиями с высокого стула, и легко коснулся его скулы носом, потом щекой и замер так.   
Что выберешь? Отстраниться или подхватить предложенный поцелуй?..  
– Она не треска, – буркнул было Грег, но тут же зарылся пальцами в волосы и легко поцеловал Акио, – она… моль… серая… скучная… моль, – продолжил он бурчать между поцелуями, но потом бросил это занятие и притянул мужчину к себе ближе, целуя уже по-настоящему.  
Акио усмехнулся, но не отстранился до тех пор, пока кофемолка, справившись с задачей, снова не перешла на неприятный визг. Грег неохотно выпустил Отори из рук и какое-то время наблюдал за тем, как тот колдует над джезвой, но потом, не выдержав, спрыгнул со стула, обнял со спины, периодически высовывая голову из-за плеча и продолжая наблюдать за приготовлением напитка – и мешать.  
– Ничего. Теперь у неё есть поклонник. Они с Ёсидой составят идеальную пару, – мстительно проговорил он.  
– В самом деле? – Акио оставил джезву в покое и направился к холодильнику, буксируя на себе юношу. – Так сюда ещё и Мотаку замешан? Что-то он мне всё больше не нравится…  
Извернувшись, он прижал Грега к стене у холодильника и поцеловал уже всерьёз – требовательно и жадно. Тело, и так зудевшее и изнывавшее от желания, моментально отозвалось на знакомый уже вкус и запах, в брюках стало тесно.  
Они целовались, пока от плиты не потянуло ароматом.  
Акио, взъерошенный греговыми стараниями, со сбитым набок галстуком и до половины расстёгнутой рубашкой, нехотя отстранился и вытащил молоко.  
– Рассказывай, а то я с ума сойду от любопытства. Что у вас там стряслось?  
Грег недовольно потянул мужчину обратно к себе, но тот вывернулся и принялся производить какие-то манипуляции, на этот раз над молоком. Поняв, что встать между Акио и плитой решительно невозможно, Грег временно смирился и начал свой рассказ:  
– Я играю на гитаре – на электрогитаре. У меня есть установка и две красавицы: Fender восемьдесят девятого года выпуска и акустика, – он с минуту помолчал, собираясь с мыслями. Акио совершенно лишал его способности изъясняться внятно и здраво. Но поцелуй временно стер границу между студентом и замом главы Академии, неожиданно стало проще рассказывать и легче дышать. – Сегодня днём мне их наконец-то привезли. А вечером Ёсида приволок в комнату Тогаву, и они дружно объявили, что «какофония, которую издает этот, с позволения сказать, инструмент», – Райдер очень похоже изобразил Ёсиду и Тогаву одновременно, – превышает допустимый в Академии уровень шума. И мне с моими девочками здесь не место. – Он покосился на возникшую перед носом чашку, но, вместо того, чтобы попробовать напиток, решительно продолжил: – И я хотел тебя спросить. Не найдется ли на территории Академии угла, куда встанут установка, письменный стол и кровать и где мои красавицы никому не будут мешать?  
«И где не будет ненавистного Ёсиды».  
Видеть эту рожу больше не хотелось. Совсем.  
Грег выжидательно смотрел на Акио. Конечно, всегда оставался запасной вариант: снять квартиру в городе, перебраться туда и пугать своей игрой соседей. Но согласиться на это – значило проиграть Ёсиде, проиграть Тогаве, проиграть дурацким бессмысленным правилам. И Райдер не хотел идти этим путём.  
– Пей, – решительно сказал Акио. – А то обижусь и возьму тебя жить к себе…  
Рассказывая свою нехитрую историю, Грег успел заново огорчиться и рассердиться, поэтому ответил на полном серьёзе:  
– Нет, это чересчур... – и только потом, спохватившись, шутливо добавил: – Куда я мальчиков водить буду?  
Акио усмехнулся. За шутливым тоном он скрывал достаточно мучительные размышления.  
Поселить Грега в отдельную комнату было невозможно: их на всё время обучения выкупали все, кто имел достаточно денег, но при этом не желал, чтобы любимое чадо моталось по городу без присмотра. Если бы Грег с самого начала оставил заявку на комнату, то было бы можно что-то сделать. Но не в разгар учебного года.  
Поселить его у себя Акио на самом деле не мог. К нему постоянно ходил Тога, бывали гости, и при всей симпатии к парню он не был уверен, что уживется с ним.  
И тут он вспомнил. Но решил промолчать, пока Грег не попробует густую пенку, припорошенную корицей. Поэтому уставился на него.  
– Пробуй.  
Под требовательным взглядом Акио Грег наконец-то опустил глаза на кофе. Судя по всему, капуччино. Или что-то похожее... Пахло вкусно. Грег ещё пару мгновений с подозрением разглядывал чашку и, наконец, сделал осторожный глоток.   
А уже через минуту довольно щурился, обняв руками чашку, как будто Акио мог её отобрать.  
– Вкусно, – вынес он свой вердикт и сделал ещё глоток, стараясь захватить побольше пенки.  
Акио самодовольно улыбнулся. Потом улыбка стала ласковой; он подошёл к парню и обнял его за плечи сзади, пристроив подбородок на мосластом плече.  
– В Академии есть ещё один корпус. Но… тебе придется там жить в одиночестве. Студентов практически никогда не хватает, чтобы его заселить, вдобавок он победнее и попроще. Его зовут Домом с привидениями, – он с удовольствием проник руками под футболку и коснулся горячего тела. – Зато там есть гараж, а в холле нечто вроде музыкального салона – рояль, розетки, шкаф с инструментами.  
– Дом с привидениями? – Грег явно кайфовал над пенкой, и Акио это нравилось. – Там правда есть привидения?  
«При твоём уровне раскрытия силы ты их вряд ли услышишь...»  
– Не знаю… Раньше в этом корпусе жили студенты, которые трудились над проектом Немуро. Я упоминал тебе о сгоревшем здании?  
– Нет...  
Грег никак не мог решить, чего ему хочется больше: обнять руками чашку, вдыхая аромат кофе и блаженствуя над пенкой, или откинуть голову назад и переплести пальцы с пальцами Акио. Легкая ласка будоражила. Наконец он выбрал что-то среднее: встал вполоборота к мужчине, одной рукой приобняв его за пояс и прижав теснее к себе, не выпуская чашечки с напитком из другой.  
– Хотя погоди. Ты имеешь ввиду историю про сто сгоревших мальчиков? – Райдер сощурился, с трудом вспоминая старую пожелтевшую газетную вырезку, которую его мать принесла из библиотеки в очередной попытке отговорить его от поступления в Академию Отори. – И что же там случилось?  
Акио легко потёрся о него.  
– Огромный пожар. Кто-то не уследил за реактивами или, может быть, был поджог. Известно, что все студенты-участники проекта в тот момент находились в здании. По крайней мере, так выглядела более или менее официальная версия.  
Он, наконец, завладел одной из рук Грега и положил её себе на бок.  
– А неофициальная? Что произошло на самом деле?  
– На самом деле это была жертва, – сказал Акио, не особенно думая, что говорит и что вообще говорит. – Знаешь… как в сказках нужно для свершения чего-то принести жертву… активировать пентаграмму, и всё такое. Места силы просят жертв для своей активации. И нет – я вообще не понимаю, зачем я тебе об этом рассказываю.  
Он в самом деле не понимал.  
Раньше ему бы в голову не пришло кому-то рассказать.  
Но Грег был особенный.  
– И ты... – он запнулся и неожиданно неуверенно продолжил: – Нет, вы...   
«Конечно же они, он и сестра… Откуда я это знаю?»  
– Вы принесли в жертву сто мальчишек, чтобы «активировать» это место, – Грег отставил в сторону чашку и резко развернул Акио за плечи лицом к себе, глядя на него снизу вверх яростными, горящими глазами. – Зачем? Просто чтобы получить силу? Могущество?  
Грег не сомневался в том, что Отори говорит правду. Он сейчас ни в чём не сомневался и почти ни о чём не думал – только чувствовал. Он с силой сжал плечи мужчины, не давая вырваться.  
– Отвечай.  
Вместо прямого ответа Отори стал рассказывать с начала.  
Грегори Райдер был слишком умён и обладал слишком грозным даром чувствовать ложь. Нужно было идти ва-банк, раз уж каким-то образом умудрился сказануть лишнего.  
– Когда мы пришли, Академия уже была здесь, и у неё были хозяева.   
– Отори, – прошептал Грег.   
– Да. Отори. Они оказались слабее нас. И слабее совершенно случайным образом оказавшегося в этот период в Академии Немуро. Его называли профессором, хотя он был лишь аспирантом. Но он обладал таким незаурядным умом, что был более чем достоин этого звания, – Акио ненадолго прикрыл глаза, вспоминая сутулую неуклюжую фигуру. – Немуро хотел победить страшную болезнь. Вот почему была принесена настолько огромная жертва, чтобы открыть вход в средоточие места силы. Хлынувший при этом поток энергии пробудил силу Диоса, хотя и не самого Диоса. Думали ли мы в то время о могуществе ради себя? В то время – нет.  
– Но вы о нём думали, – безжалостно уточнил Грег. – Иначе откуда ты так много знаешь. Да и странно себе представить, что этот Немуро творил у вас под носом что-то, о чём вы не догадывались. Вы его использовали...  
Он взял Акио за руку, до боли сжимая ладонь и пальцы, и, не глядя на него, повёл к дивану, раздражённо думая в очередной раз, что в этой комнате слишком много места отдано пустоте. Добравшись до искомого предмета, он сел на него и притянул мужчину к лицом к себе на колени. Обнял ладонями узкое лицо, не замечая, что сжимает пальцами виски, и снова повторил свой вопрос – требовательно, жёстко:  
– Зачем?  
Грег не знал, почему ему был так важен ответ, и почему именно на этот вопрос. В голове странно, гулко отдавались удары сердца, а перед глазами были другие глаза – странные, тёмно-зелёные, с необычным разрезом, бездонные, как Марианская впадина. И больше не было ничего.  
– Потому что эта сила... сила изменить мир – это сила Диоса. А Диос – это я-прежний, – в голосе всё-таки прорвалась боль, но Акио этого не замечал, давясь непривычным, вечно стиснутым в узде потоком эмоций. – И я хочу вернуть себе себя.  
Он в ответ стиснул запястья Грега, не делая попытки оторвать его руки, просто вцепился, как тонущий.   
Со спины накатило, опалило и понеслось к Грегу... Густая, гибкая, тягучая волна желания. Место решило вмешаться в их разборки, растревоженное полетевшими во все стороны буквально осязаемыми протуберанцами их с сил.  
Месту Силы такие разговоры были совершенно не нужны.  
Грег замер, оглушённый ответом, ослеплённый жгучей бурей чужих эмоций, проникающих в тело, в сердце, плавящих жилы и кости... Сменяющихся другим огнем, более понятным и привычным, но столь же яростным.  
«Зачем ты... Зачем – так...»  
Он попытался оттолкнуть упругую волну желания, но не смог – Акио наклонился ниже и впился в его губы жадным поцелуем, сметая остатки мыслей прочь. И Грег ответил, сжимая длинное тело в объятиях, позабыв, о чём они говорили мгновение назад и не в силах думать.

Мысли роились в голове лениво, нехотя...  
Написать отчет.  
Отправить документы в дочерний Университет.  
Связаться с отделением спонсирования в Англии.  
Отыскать Канаэ и спросить, где сейчас Отори-сама.  
Собрать этих горе-блюстителей порядка и объяснить им, что нормальные студенты не имеют обычно ничего против игры соседей на акустике или других инструментах. Но эта волокита не на один месяц и даже не на один год. Так что первым делом необходимо решить вопрос о переводе Грега Райдера в другой корпус, пока он в самом деле не убил злосчастного Ёсиду.  
Додумав последнюю мысль, Акио перевернулся на другой бок и притянул Грега к себе, тревожа его сон поцелуем.   
– Вставай. Опоздаешь на занятия.   
Грег пробурчал что-то, подозрительно напоминавшее издёвку под кодовым названием «да, папочка».   
Акио ущипнул его в отместку за мягкое место и бодро вскочил с постели.   
Параллельно умыванию, одеванию и прочим утренним процедурам приготовил нехитрый, но вкусный завтрак.   
– Собери вещи. К вечеру можешь перемещаться на новое место. Помощь нужна?  
– Шпашибо, я шправлюсь, – благодарно пробурчал Грегори, поглощая еду.  
Есть хотелось зверски. Ещё хотелось забить на учебу и утянуть Акио обратно в постель, но это, увы, было невозможно: сегодня первой парой шёл тест по термодинамике, а Грегу ещё нужно было успеть добежать до своего корпуса и переодеться.  
Поэтому он быстро проглотил завтрак, поцеловал Отори, напоследок не удержавшись и взъерошив ему волосы, и, довольно мурлыкая незамысловатый мотивчик, направился к дверям лифта.   
Которые предупредительно распахнулись прямо перед его носом, впуская в апартаменты Кирюу Тогу.  
Молодые люди замерли друг напротив друга. Грег молча оглядел Тогу с ног до головы: сначала сверху вниз, потом снизу вверх.   
«Смазливый самодовольный нарцисс», – вынес он мысленный вердикт.  
Пренебрежительно хмыкнул и оттеснил главу школьного совета плечом, входя в лифт.  
Тога столь же пренебрежительно дёрнул плечом, словно стряхивая чужое прикосновение и, не оглядываясь, пошёл вперёд, слушая шум привода двери лифта за спиной. Та закрылась беспрепятственно, а Тога перевёл внимание на Акио и тут же споткнулся, уловив недовольство в его ответном взгляде.   
– Ты что-то хотел?  
– Доброе утро, – ехидно ответил Кирюу.   
– Вполне доброе.  
Акио посмотрел на часы. Тогу он в самом деле не ждал и теперь мог опоздать на работу.   
– Кофе?  
– Нет, – в голосе Кирюу отчётливо проступило недовольство.   
– Тогда на выход и марш на учёбу. Мне надоело тебя выгораживать. Не сдашь осенние экзамены, я тебя защищать не буду.   
– А я и не просил! – со внезапной злостью огрызнулся юноша. – Тоже мне. Защитник нашёлся.   
Акио захотелось тряхнуть его за загривок.   
Кирюу отчетливо ревновал. И почему-то его ревность была Акио менее приятна, чем вальяжное собственническое отношение Райдера. Хорошо ещё, оба парня не осознают своих чувств друг к другу. Впрочем, рано или поздно они всё равно сцепятся…

Тога честно пришёл на занятия.  
Но ему совершенно не хотелось учиться. Тем более что большинство этих предметов он мог бы уже сейчас сдать с закрытыми глазами, поскольку занимался с репетиторами.  
«И он об этом знает!» – обиженно подумал юноша, глядя на сверкавшее в отдалении внутреннее море. Ещё Грег этот… Он с отвращением вспомнил самодовольную рожу, покидавшую апартаменты Акио утром. То есть, он мог его понять, конечно. Акио был хорош… Но именно от этого понимания и становилось тошно, хотя они никогда не давали друг другу слова, что не будут спать с кем-то ещё.  
Некстати всплыл в памяти странный – тогда – вопрос Акио.

– А не пожалеешь?  
– Нет. Секс без обязательств меня вполне устраивает.

Кажется, он круто протупил.  
Хотя… стал бы Акио держать слово?  
– Кирюу Тога.  
– Да?  
– Быть может, вы расскажете нам об экономическом кризисе и его причинах?  
Он нехотя вышел вперёд, радуясь тому, что это его аудитория, и все девчонки (да и парни тоже) слишком хорошо знали ему цену. Наверное, его класс был единственным очагом спокойствия в школе – местом, где никто не смотрел ему в рот, не шушукался и не краснел у него за спиной и не желал прыгнуть к нему в койку. А потому сосредоточиться было легко, и до конца дня удалось даже забыть о своих проблемах.

Спустя пять дней он стоял на крыше и в задумчивости наблюдал бой Грега с высоченным длинноволосым парнем.  
– Привет.  
Кирюу вздрогнул. Микки редко поднимался сюда, чтобы посмотреть дуэль.  
– Его техника ещё далека от совершенства, – мягко сказал Каору в своей уклончивой манере. – Но из него выйдет опасный противник. И уже совсем скоро. Кто его учитель, ты не знаешь?  
– Нет, – буркнул Тога, с безотчётной злостью разглядывая в бинокль Райдера. Какие у него точные, скупые движения… И как он верно рассчитывает траектории…  
– Должно быть, где-то в городе, – продолжил Микки. – Это германская техника. Грубовато, местами слишком прямолинейно, но в подходящем человеке…  
«О чём это он?»  
Тога глянул на мальчика. Тот стоял прямо, как стрела, и глядел на Арену в подзорную трубу. Конец трубы постоянно перемещался вслед за дуэлянтами. Губы Микки беззвучно шевелились. Считает, как обычно… И как не надоест.  
Тога снова посмотрел на Арену. Как раз в тот момент Грег завершил дуэль и дёрнул парня за косичку. Даже это короткое движение вызвало в Тоге острый приступ ревности. Он прекрасно видел, что Акио нашёл в этом пареньке.  
«Ну нет уж… Не так просто.»  
Он положил бинокль и ушёл, оставив Микки стоять на крыше глядя себе в ноги и продолжая что-то высчитывать. Наверное, перемножал в уме двадцатизначные числа...


	5. Арка I, часть 5

Триместр, чуть побуксовав, начался и теперь шёл своим чередом. На следующий же день после разговора с Акио Грег под торжествующим взглядом Ёсиды перебрался на новое место. Мотаку настолько явно демонстрировал свою радость и так живо переживал свою победу, что Райдер чуть было не решил плюнуть, остаться и продолжить борьбу до конца. Но, оказавшись в пустом и тихом здании заброшенного корпуса и проведя ревизию новых владений, решил для себя, что этот раунд всё-таки выиграл. Конечно, пришлось нанимать небольшую бригаду уборщиков, чтобы привести в порядок комнату, холл и бытовые помещения, а потом ещё и вызывать настройщика (стоявший в холле рояль отозвался на его прикосновения жалобным диссонирующим бренчанием), но результат того стоил.  
За всеми этими хлопотами Грег едва не позабыл о тренировках (одну даже пропустил, за что получил нагоняй от Рихарда и был вынужден все выходные отрабатывать пропущенное в двойном размере) и тем более о дуэлях. Очередное письмо он обнаружил у себя в шкафчике спустя дня три: то ли автор не знал, куда Райдер переехал, то ли просто решил действовать наверняка. Соперника Грег видел мельком: парень двухметрового роста с длинной толстой косой, краса и гордость школьной баскетбольной команды. Впрочем, навыки в баскетболе не слишком помогли ему на Арене: Грегори легко с ним справился, под конец не отказав себе в удовольствии дернуть спортсмена за косичку. О чём даже немного пожалел: тот явно обиделся, а ведь парнем был неплохим...   
В отличие от Кирюу Тоги. Вот кого хотелось хорошенько оттаскать за волосы.  
Спускаясь по ступенькам, Грег неожиданно в красках представил, как во время поединка хватает Тогу одной рукой за волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову, и срезает с его груди розу... Нет, полуторником это будет делать неудобно, слишком длинный. Лучше отбросить меч и сорвать её рукой...  
Если задуматься, Райдер сам не мог сказать, чем ему так не нравился Тога. С главой студенческого совета Грег пересекался не часто. Тот, похоже, на уроках почти не появлялся, считая это недостойным своего величия. Да, парень был самовлюблённым засранцем. Да, смазливым, причём своей смазливостью явно гордился, судя по тому, как ревностно ухаживал за своей шевелюрой: без притирок и бальзамов нормальные человеческие волосы просто не могут так блестеть. Да, было в нем что-то блядское, даже, пожалуй, шлюховатое. Да, он явно спал с Акио, иначе откуда у него ключи от апартаментов директора.   
Но всё это не могло служить поводом для острой неприязни, которую испытывал к нему Грег.  
Ну, хорошо.  
То, что Отори трахал эту блядскую тощую задницу, поводом всё-таки было. С натяжкой. Особенно если он знал и Диоса...  
И всё же – не настолько.  
Дежурный звонок домой выкинул Тогу из его головы. Трубку взял отец, захлёбывающимся от счастья голосом сообщил Грегу о появлении на свет младшей сестры и по совместительству наследницы всего самого прекрасного, что есть в семействе Райдеров, и потребовал, чтобы сын немедленно приехал домой. После чего резко закончил разговор, буркнув что-то испуганное про «она плачет, я им нужен». Грег шутливо отсалютовал гудкам в трубке и, расплывшись в дурацкой улыбке, отправился писать заявление: попросить отгул на пару дней...

– Дорогая, ты в порядке?  
– Конечно.  
– А малышка?  
– Спит, любимый.  
– Может быть, вам что-нибудь нужно?  
– Нет, дорогой. Спасибо.  
– Но быть может…  
– Я же сказала – нет, – в голос Кимико закралось раздражение, и Вернон поспешно ретировался из детской спальни.  
Грег ждал отца в коридоре, не делая ни малейших попыток войти внутрь. Райдер-старший аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь и посмотрел на сына:  
– Я чувствую себя лишним, – жалобно проговорил он.  
И тут же втянул голову в плечи: не дай Бог разбудит. Голос у Вернона Райдера всегда был громким.  
Грегори кивнул на дверь в другом конце коридора, и они смылись в кабинет главы семьи. Вернон плеснул в стакан виски и упал в кресло.  
– Твоя мать стала такой раздражительной, – пожаловался он.  
– Должно быть, это тяжело – рожать, а потом всё время проводить рядом с маленьким ребёнком. Наверное, она устала… – осторожно проговорил сын.  
Он подозревал, что мать устала не от родов и не от малышки (та оказалась ребенком молчаливым и спокойным и, по словам акушерки, не посчитала нужным даже закричать, пока её не потормошили). А вот его отец, каждые три минуты порывающийся подпрыгнуть и куда-то бежать, утомил бы кого угодно.  
– Ты прав, – глубокомысленно проговорил Вернон, поднес стакан к губам и тут же отставил. В ответ на вопросительный взгляд сына пояснил: – Наша мама меня на порог не пустит, если учует запах спиртного.  
– Тогда тебе лучше убрать стакан подальше. Вдруг запахом пропитаешься?  
Вернон тут же вскочил и вместе со стаканом кинулся в душевую за кабинетом. вообще-то Грег хотел пошутить, но отцу, кажется, напрочь отбило чувство юмора.  
В доме отчётливо витал запах счастливого и нервного сумасшествия.  
Потом они передислоцировались в гостиную и Грегори заставил отца немного поесть. Вернон порывался отнести поднос с едой жене, но Грег его отговорил.  
– А вдруг ты их разбудишь? – и добавил, стараясь переключить внимание отца. – Какая она? Моя сестра.  
– Она такая… такая… – мужчина махнул в воздухе руками, и графин с водой полетел на ковёр. – Маленькая. Совсем крошечная! И у нее разноцветные глаза. Один голубой, а второй карий. Чудо, правда?  
Грег ухмыльнулся:  
– Будет ведьмой.  
– Не будет, – негромко возразили ему от двери. – Не ведьмой.  
Кимико, держа на руках сверток, тихо вошла в комнату. Вернон Райдер немедленно вскочил и усадил жену в свое кресло. Рядом стояло такое же, но Грегу показалось, что его мать сознательно согнала мужа с нагретого места. Как кошка.   
Кимико укоризненно посмотрела на кувшин на полу, на мокрый ковер, на покрасневшего мужа и наконец перевела взгляд на сына:  
– Спасибо, что приехал. Она тебя ждала.  
– Правда? – удивился Грег.  
– Конечно.  
Грегори неуверенно присел на корточки у ног матери, всматриваясь в свёрток. Из тонких простыней выглядывало сморщенное розовое личико в обрамлении редких волосиков. И что взрослые находят в маленьких детях? Страшненькое беспомощное существо. Интересно, он был такой же?  
Малышка засопела чуть громче, и Грег вдруг почувствовал странную волну нежности к этому крошечному существу. Теперь у него есть сестра.  
«Твоя сестра ушла. А моя – пришла».  
И с чего он вдруг об этом подумал?  
Он неуверенно протянул к свертку руку:  
– Можно?  
Мать кивнула, и Грегори осторожно коснулся пальцем розовой щеки.   
И вздрогнул, когда малышка вдруг распахнула глаза. А ещё через мгновение в его палец вцепилась крошечная ручка и его сестра подтянула добычу ко рту. Грег мог поклясться, что мелкая хотела его укусить, вот только было нечем. Почему-то это привело его в восхищение.  
– Ух ты! Какая!  
– Ты ей нравишься, – мать довольно улыбалась.  
– А я? – отец осторожно, стараясь больше ничего не уронить и никого не задеть, сел на пол у ног жены. – Я ей нравлюсь?  
Кимико нежно улыбнулась:  
– Пусть она сама тебе скажет. Держи.  
Вернон принял из рук жены сверток с таким выражением лица, словно внутри находился ящик Пандоры, не меньше.  
Грег улыбнулся. Похоже, в его семье родился маленький центр Вселенной. И это было чертовски здорово.  
Настолько здорово, что уезжать не хотелось совершенно.  
Но Грег чувствовал: надо.

Очередной семинар закончился достаточно поздно, и Райдер умчался сразу после него, явно чертыхаясь про себя.  
Первую половину занятия Грег просидел, как в тумане – мыслями был всё ещё дома, с семьей. Но под конец Акио удалось его расшевелить, и они снова сцепились, да так крепко, что семинар затянулся на добрых полчаса.  
Акио, конечно, прекрасно знал, куда Грег направился. Так что он поднялся на наблюдательный пост.  
Противник Грега – ничем особенным, кроме ярких веснушек, не примечательный парень – уже был наверху и нетерпеливо поглядывал на часы. Акио тоже взглянул. Неявкой считалось 20-минутное опоздание. От начала условного времени пока прошло пять минут. Мужчина поморщился: надо быть внимательнее и отпускать вовремя в следующий раз. Не хватало ещё Грегу из-за него проигрывать.  
Райдер, впрочем, успел.  
Махнул парню рукой, видимо, знакомый. Акио вдруг обнаружил, что не помнит имени дуэлянта. Дожил…  
Противники постояли пару минут – мальчик давал Грегу перевести дыхание. Ненужное и бесполезное благородство, если только не хочешь выбыть.  
Этот бой ещё немного отличался от предыдущих. Грегори Райдер набирал силу и сноровку. Меч в его руках уже становился по-настоящему грозным оружием. И Акио это невероятно радовало. Грегори ему нравился.  
Юноша виртуозно провёл несколько каскадных обманок, заставил противника пройти пару кругов по Арене, а потом завершил дуэль обманным четверть-выпадом с проводкой, срезав в конце розу самым кончиком меча, фактически так и не дав сопернику приблизиться.  
Отлично.  
Акио не смог удержаться и поаплодировал ему, хотя Грег и не мог его видеть или слышать. Но тот вдруг обернулся и уставился точно в то место, где стоял Акио.  
Неужели?..  
Он тормознул Диоса, готового броситься вперёд на призыв, слышный ему, но совершенно не слышный для Акио.  
Что за чёрт…  
Он покинул крышу и окунулся в водоворот дел.  
Вернулся к себе уже довольно поздно, плохо соображая, что вокруг происходит – в глазах мельтешило и свербело бумажками.  
На зазвонивший в холле телефон мужчина посмотрел с откровенной ненавистью. Но обычно ему не звонили домой без причины.  
– Отори Акио.  
– Привет, йома, – весёлый голос Грега вызвал у него усталую, но улыбку.  
– Сам ты йома. Как ты узнал этот номер?  
– Спросил в секретариате.  
Секретариат нужно было удавить коллективно. Но не сегодня.  
– Как твой тест?  
– Отлично. Я приглашаю тебя в кино.  
– Сегодня? – на всякий случай уточнил Акио, мечтавший только о душе и кровати.  
– Нет, – по голосу было слышно, что на том конце провода Грег смущённо улыбается. – Завтра. Вечером. Что скажешь?  
– Отличная идея.  
Положив трубку, Акио обнаружил, что тоже улыбается. Его пригласили на свидание. От этой мысли он улыбнулся ещё шире и наконец-то пошёл в душ.

Кодзуэ Грегу не понравилась.  
Нет, не так.  
Кодзуэ напомнила ему одно происшествие почти трёхлетней давности. Тогда Вернон Райдер, заядлый охотник, впервые взял четырнадцатилетнего сына с собой. В Японии «разгуляться» было особо негде, к тому же мать Грега была ярым противником подобных развлечений, так что Райдер-старший отводил душу, раз в год выбираясь в один из национальных парков США. Там же, в фамильном особняке Райдеров, оставались и трофеи: после неудачной попытки подарить молодой жене шкуру собственноручно убитой лисицы (Кимико в приступе необъяснимой ярости швырнула подарок мужу в лицо и месяц не давала и пальцем к себе прикоснуться), у отца не хватило духу привезти с собой что-то ещё. По мнению Грега, зря: шкуры росомахи или медведя определённо пришлись бы матери по вкусу.  
Тот август выдался жарким. Обложили волчий лог. Грег с упоением слушал жуткие рассказы бывалых охотников, красочно расписывающих охоту на этих животных и приписывающих им для красного словца самые фантастические зверства. С любопытством наблюдал за работой загонщиков, стараясь ничего не упустить и во всём принять участие: в обнаружении логова, расстановке флажков, даже выбил себе право встать рядом с отцом и сам тянул жребий на определение номера. Номер оказался счастливым: под шум и грохот, наводнивший лес, прямо на них с отцом вылетел молодой волчонок.   
То, что произошло потом, казалось, длилось маленькую вечность, хотя на самом деле заняло не больше пары секунд. Холодный ствол под щекой. Яростные, испуганные глаза припавшего к земле зверёныша. Болезненно-острая жалость и палец, ослабивший давление на курок. Резкий окрик отца, так и не поднявшего своё ружье, и почти слившийся с ним звук выстрела. Серое и алое на траве.   
Грег ещё несколько раз сопровождал отца в охотничьих поездках. Был принят в круг и заслужил славу достойного наследника. Вот только тогда, тем жарким августом, Грегу показалось, что он понял, почему мать не любила охоту. И он был рад, что попортил выстрелом шкуру и на трофей она не сгодилась...  
Кодзуэ была похожа на того волчонка. Загнанная в угол и скалящая зубы маленькая самка. Следящие за каждым движением глаза, в которых светились неизбывная ярость и страх.   
У неё не было и не могло быть подруг. У неё не было и не могло быть выраженных успехов в учебе. У неё не было и не могло быть интересов, кроме одного: защищать от всего мира себя и своего брата. Брата-предателя, обернувшегося человеком и направившего на неё ружьё.  
Понимал ли это Микки?  
Хотел ли он это понимать?  
Райдер улыбнулся и сделал большой глоток чая с молоком. Каору робко вернул ему улыбку, явно жалея, что поддался на уговоры и привел чужака в дом. Кодзуэ молча переводила взгляд с брата на гостя. Уголки губ дёргались в кривоватой пародии на улыбку: вот-вот покажет клыки и зарычит. Грег почувствовал почти непреодолимое желание осклабиться в ответ. Но вместо этого пошёл на таран:  
– Микки вчера позвал меня посмотреть на твою тренировку, Каору-сан. Ты потрясающе быстро бегаешь. Невероятная скорость. Правда, Микки?  
Мальчик дёрнулся и вскинул на Грега удивлённые глаза. Видимо, потому что никуда он Грега не водил, и для него оказались большим сюрпризом таланты сестры в лёгкой атлетике.   
– А… да, – наконец, выдавил из себя он.  
Оскал на лице Кодзуэ проступил ярче.  
«Злись, девочка, злись...»  
Он перевёл взгляд на сестру Микки и улыбнулся во все тридцать два зуба:  
– Микки даже утверждает, что ты обгонишь любого в этой Академии. Это правда?  
Ничего подобного Микки, естественно, не утверждал.  
– Что тебе нужно? – почти рычание в ответ.  
– Всего лишь небольшое пари. Бег наперегонки. Если быстрее окажусь я – повезу тебя сегодня же вечером гонять на мотоцикле, потом в кино, ну а там… как пойдёт.  
– Райдер-сан! – Микки возмущённо вскочил с места.  
Грег его проигнорировал и продолжил, не давая Кодзуэ сразу ответить «нет»:  
– А если выиграешь ты, тебя повезёт кататься Микки. С меня ключи.  
Мальчик оторопело уставился на него. Кодзуэ поднялась из-за стола и хищно улыбнулась:  
– Идём... Райдер-сан.

Девчонка действительно летала, как ветер. Грегу даже не пришлось поддаваться.   
Она не могла этого не заметить.  
И, что важнее, Каору тоже не смог.  
Всю дорогу до гаража они с сестрой препирались, споря о правилах безопасности, о том, кто поведёт и поедут ли они куда-то вообще.   
Свой мотоцикл Грег собрал сам. Возился почти два года, вбухал в него кучу денег – благо, отец полагал его увлечение техникой достойным занятием для мужчины, – и обожал своё детище больше, чем всех своих бывших и нынешних любовников. И теперь, протягивая ошалевшему Микки ключи, Грег смотрел в глаза его сестры, с запоздалым ужасом представляя, во что эти двое превратят его красавца.   
– Но я не умею им управлять! – предпринял последнюю попытку Микки.  
– А я тебя научу, – Кодзуэ с неумолимостью асфальтоукладчика усадила брата в седло и устроилась за его спиной. – Ну! Поехали!  
Микки послушно газанул, и мотоцикл рванул с места.  
За следующие часы Грег мысленно поседел. И мысленно же вырыл своему верному другу могилу. Прямо в полу гаража. Ну, и себе заодно: если эти двое расшибутся...   
Но они не расшиблись. Вернулись через три часа, тихо вкатились в гараж, какие-то одурманенные и притихшие. Похоже, им всё-таки удалось поговорить. Кодзуэ посмотрела Грегу прямо в глаза, молча, демонстративно провела ногтями по чёрному металлическому боку, спрыгнула с мотоцикла и вышла вон, так и не сказав ни слова. Микки виновато пожал плечами, протянул Грегу ключи и последовал за сестрой.   
Грег метнулся к своему красавцу. На первый взгляд – ни единой царапины, кроме той, что оставила Кодзуэ.  
«Прости меня, мой хороший, – мысленно жалобно извинился он, – я больше никогда...»  
– Райдер-сан... – Микки вполоборота стоял в дверях гаража, глядя куда-то вниз.  
– А?  
– Спасибо, – коротко бросил мальчик и кинулся догонять сестру.  
– Всегда пожалуйста, – буркнул Грег.  
«Никогда больше, – он погладил пострадавший бок, – обещаю...»

Следующую неделю Академия прожила относительно мирно, если не считать регионального турнира по настольному теннису, выставки работ художественного клуба и списка новых учеников, которые должны были приехать зимой. Список лежал на столе у Акио нетронутым всю неделю. Было ужасно лень с ним возиться.  
С определённой долей сарказма Акио вынужден был признаться сам себе, что влюбляется со скоростью несущегося на всех парах локомотива.  
Грег не подкрадывался к его жизни, не втирался в доверие – он просто обложил его блокадным кольцом и штурмовал, не особенно задумываясь, что именно делает. И мужчине это нравилось. Будь это кто угодно ещё – скорее всего, получил бы прямой наводкой по лбу. Но почему-то сделать так с Грегом не получалось. Он буквально сбивал Акио с толку.  
Сначала приглашение в кино, после которого Грег притащил его в западный корпус и играл ему на гитаре баллады. На следующий день мальчишка зашёл к нему в кабинет вечером и буквально силком утащил есть устриц на другой конец острова. Прогулки, звонки.   
Как будто у него в голове был составлен определенный план на полгода вперёд и Грег его методично и весело воплощал.  
Он всё делал методично и весело, насколько понял Акио. Что подкупало, а не бесило.  
Вдобавок парень был совершенным психом, под стать самому Акио. И это также привлекало.

Как-то вечером, уже в конце учебной недели, Отори зашёл в западный корпус.  
Там было пусто и тихо.  
Здание всегда имело поникший вид, даже когда в нём жили сто особенных студентов Немуро.  
Любимицы Грега покоились в подставках, поблёскивая лаком и хромом, поглядывая на визитёра с нескрываемым любопытством.  
Но Акио в самом деле неважно играл на гитаре, так что лишь почтительно коснулся изогнутого бока одной из них, размял пальцы и устроился за роялем.  
В пустой тишине клавиши отозвались сначала робко, неуверенно, но потом звук нехотя заполнил помещение, и Акио закрыл глаза. Ему не нужно было смотреть на клавиши – пальцы сами находили дорогу, управляемые ушами. Шуберт, потом Шопен, и вдруг воздух разрезали чёткие и ритмичные звуки джаз-кавера на новенький сингл “Chop Suey!”, в который Акио с удовольствием вплёл свой голос...  
Закончив тонким призрачным легато, Акио поднял глаза на Грега, стоящего в проеме двери и с любопытством глядящего на него.  
– Привет, – улыбнулся Акио. – У меня два билета в Нагасаки на концерт “Def Leppard”. Поедешь со мной?  
– Спрашиваешь! – восторженно отозвался Грег. – Конечно, поеду. А когда?  
– На пару дней в весенние каникулы.   
– Два дня концерта?  
– С пропуском на афтерпати, – усмехнулся Акио.   
– Класс.   
Грег подошёл к мужчине и обнял его со спины, положив голову ему на плечо. Задумчиво потёрся щекой о щёку.  
– Сыграем вместе?  
– Да. Давай.   
Он в задумчивости наиграл вступление к “Wind of changes”. Грег ухмыльнулся и радостно схватился за акустику. 

Через день Акио перехватил Райдера в галерее и, озорно улыбаясь, предложил:  
– А давай устроим собственный рок-концерт?  
– Что, прямо в Академии? – по глазам Грега видно было, что он в восторге.   
– Ну да, – невозмутимо сказал Акио. – Заходи вечером. Обсудим.  
– Ничего мы вечером не обсудим, – Грег посмотрел на него исподлобья. В галерее они были одни, но... Он тряхнул головой. – Но я зайду.  
Акио только усмехнулся в ответ.

Грегори Райдер немного пугал Микки. Тогда, в начале триместра, в музыкальном кабинете он прямо сказал Каору, что хочет с ним подружиться, и с тех пор упрямо воплощал в жизнь свой план по «построению дружбы», больше похожий на план боевых действий по захвату его времени и внимания, совершенно не считаясь с мнением самого Микки на сей счет. Это обескураживало. Юноша напоминал Утэну и Кодзуэ одновременно, хотя двух настолько непохожих людей, как Утэна и его сестра, нужно было ещё поискать.  
А Кодзуэ на Грегори Райдера злилась. Временами воздух между ними наэлектризовывался настолько, что мог вот-вот начать простреливать зарядом. Кажется, только присутствие Микки не давало им сцепиться окончательно... И это пугало мальчика ещё больше, пока он не начал смутно догадываться, что этим двоим почему-то просто нравится постоянно друг на друга огрызаться и шипеть.   
Он не понимал их. Но сестру всё равно любил. А Райдер… Райдер просто ему нравился.  
Микки так погрузился в свои размышления, что не заметил, как Кодзуэ умчалась на занятия, а он сам послушно дошёл с Грегори до личных шкафчиков. И теперь парень что-то говорил ему и совал листок бумаги под нос. Увидев печать розы на конверте, Каору посмотрел на Грега с удивлением: эти письма не принято было показывать друг другу даже в кругу дуэлянтов… Но Грегу, кажется, на это было глубоко плевать.  
– Держи.  
Конверт настойчиво маячил перед лицом, и Микки нехотя взял его и развернул листок.  
На листке было написано: Каору Микки.  
Значит, такое же письмо ждет в его шкафчике…  
Мальчик настороженно посмотрел на Райдера, но тот стоял и беспечно улыбался, как будто ничего особенного не происходило. Микки заметил, что на его левой руке не было кольца.  
– Почему ты не носишь кольцо, Райдер-сан? – неожиданно для самого себя спросил он и тут же смутился непонятно с чего.  
– Почему же не ношу? Ношу.  
Грегори вытащил из кармана связку ключей и выразительно помахал ими перед носом Микки, почти заставив мальчика отшатнуться. Райдер постоянно нарушал границы его личного пространства и несмотря на всю к нему симпатию Каору никак не мог к этому привыкнуть.  
Кольцо действительно висело на связке ключей. Рядом с типовым ключом от комнаты в общежитиях Академии.  
– Но… почему ты носишь его там?!  
Грег пожал плечами. Выразительно и резко. У него всё получалось резко.  
– Это же ключ. Где ещё его носить?  
Микки не нашёлся, что ответить. А Грег неожиданно протянул руку и взъерошил ему волосы:  
– Ну, что. До вечера. Удачи нам обоим, – он подмигнул мальчику напоследок и направился в класс.  
Каору молча смотрел ему в спину.  
Похоже, Грегори не понимал, что происходит, как когда-то не понимала Тендзё Утэна…   
«Или он просто решил перевернуть всё с ног на голову?»  
Наверное, впервые в жизни он не заметил, как пролетели уроки. Микки даже не был уверен, что правильно отвечал, когда его спрашивали, и отвечал ли вообще. Но зато потом, после уроков, он открыл наконец свой шкафчик и достал письмо.  
Грегори Райдер, значилось там.  
Сколько уже раз ему доводилось сражаться с теми, кто был ему симпатичен и даже дорог?..  
Но сегодня он точно знал, за что сражается.

В конце недели Кодзуэ неожиданно подала заявку на участие в отборочных соревнованиях по лёгкой атлетике. И через три дня стала новой школьной звездой.  
– Давай, Кодзуэ-сан!  
– Вперёд!!!  
– Иииииииии!!!  
– Ты победишь!  
– Конечно, победит! Кодзуэ-молния быстрее всех!  
– Ко-дзу-э! Ко-дзу-э! Ко-дзу-э!  
Разумеется, она победила. Не могла не победить… Он с улыбкой смотрел, как Кодзуэ приближается к нему, словно бы случайно, не глядя, окружённая толпой восторженных девчонок.  
– Микки, – она посмотрела в его глаза и торжествующе улыбнулась. – Дай мне полотенце.  
Он, смеясь, подбросил полотенце вверх:  
– Лови!  
И замер, любуясь коротким, стремительным прыжком сестры.

На Арену они поднялись вместе – случайно встретились у самого входа.  
Шли молча.  
Говорить не хотелось.  
Микки в уме достраивал последние схемы.  
Когда он замер в приветственном салюте против Райдера, перед его глазами лёг приготовленный путь.  
В небо взмыла ракета.  
Грегори действительно сражался в германской технике, хорошо приправленной приёмами кендо, и засчёт этого был весьма серьёзным противником даже для хорошего фехтовальщика. Тяжелые рубящие и режущие удары не предполагали у противника ни удвоенных переводов, ни переносов, ни – ками упаси – захватов. Стоило Микки воспользоваться чем-то из привычного арсенала, и Грег просто раздавил бы его массой. Поэтому Каору атаковал в контртемпе трёхступенчатыми комбинациями с действиями на оружие, пользуясь своей исключительной скоростью и способностью к множественным чередующимся маневрированиям со стрелами.  
Сосредоточенный до предела, думающий только о том, чтобы не измочалить противника раньше срока и в то же время заставить его поработать и поучиться, Микки то и дело ловил в свой адрес искреннее восхищение и уважение. И это подбадривало и грело где-то над желудком, заглушая и вытирая из памяти выцветшую нотную строку его детской трагедии…

_– Выкинь.  
– Но, Кодзуэ...  
– Выкинь эту чёртову тетрадь!  
– Я не могу...  
– Выкинь! Порви и сожги!!! – она стояла напротив него, яростно сжав кулаки, – Эта дрянь тебя жрёт!  
– Что… что ты имеешь ввиду? – он дрогнул, отступил под её напором, как отступал всегда...  
Но сейчас всё было не как всегда.  
– Она. Тебя. Жрёт. – Кодзуэ с явным трудом совладала с собой, понижая голос. – Что нового ты написал с тех пор, а, Микки? Что нового ты создал? Только играешь её по кругу, как шарманка.  
– Я... я написал её для нас...  
– Когда ты её написал, не стало никаких нас, Микки, – безжалостно припечатала его Кодзуэ, – А теперь – есть.  
– Я…_

Несмотря на взаимное уважение и симпатию, разгорячённые боем, они не смогли избежать пары столкновений – в эти моменты Грег становился похож на Дзюри, пользующуюся в дуэлях отнюдь не только клинком, способную в случае ошибки толкнуть или даже огреть плашмя шпагой, а то и пнуть под зад. Микки же вторжение в личное пространство оскорбляло и лишало способности мыслить здраво, путая карты. Из последнего такого столкновения Грег вышел неожиданным боковым скачком, вывернулся из-под выпада и срезал розу Микки цельным движением сверху вниз – Каору не успел и глазом моргнуть. Увести свою шпагу назад не успел тоже, и Грег зацепил остриё. На нижней челюсти показалась кровь.  
Взрыв ракеты оглушил, кажется, их обоих.  
В голову тут же вползла пустота.  
Микки посмотрел сквозь Грегори Райдера и вдруг улыбнулся, круто развернулся на пятках и покинул Арену, даже не попрощавшись.  
Кажется, Райдер понял. Проводил его странным, задумчивым взглядом, сделал было движение вслед – но неуверенно остановился. И это было хорошо, потому что Микки совершенно не хотел ничего ему объяснять. Он и сам не до конца понимал.  
Кодзуэ ждала его на выходе из леса. Знала? Помнила? Что?  
Не важно. Теперь всё это просто не важно. Кодзуэ посмотрела в глаза брата и усмехнулась. Она всегда понимала его без слов... Просто он почему-то об этом забыл. Микки подставил лицо лучам заходящего солнца и проговорил, продолжая прерванный на середине разговор:  
– Ты... Ты права.  
Сестра нетерпеливо тряхнула головой.  
– Конечно, права. Выкинь. И чтобы завтра же написал что-нибудь новенькое, слышишь?  
И он пошёл и выбросил. Они вместе выбросили. Прямо в мусоросжигатель. Это оказалось неожиданно легко.  
А вот написать новую пьесу оказалось гораздо тяжелее... Но теперь он был не один. Кодзуэ была рядом. Она приходила к нему прямо с тренировок, приносила с собой запах пота, солнца и ветра, садилась на стул и требовала:  
– Давай. Ты сможешь.  
Она по-прежнему не прикасалась к клавишам. И он... он не мог. Они сидели в молчании и тишине, а потом Кодзуэ раздражённо дёргала плечом, вставала и уходила.  
До тех пор, пока Микки не понял, что призрак рук сестры на клавишах рояля ему просто больше не нужен.

Микки проиграл дуэль новичку. Проиграл красиво, виртуозно и с такой математической точностью, что не оставил сомнений – он желает покинуть Совет.  
Тогу это не удивило. Каору не дал бы себя исключить. Он давно уже просчитал и то, когда уйдёт, и то, как именно.  
– В самом деле, всё? – спросил он его вечером, зайдя к ним в гости.  
Микки был в обычной одежде – джинсах и джемпере – и выглядел очень по-домашнему. Кодзуэ предпочла сразу же запереться в комнате. В последнее время она была странная.  
– В самом деле. К тому же со следующего триместра меня переводят в Рицумэй на первый курс.  
– Ах да, верно…  
«Ты же у нас гений.»  
Микки отложил в сторону дневник и секундомер.  
– Слушай… у нас больше не будет случая и возможности поговорить об этом.  
Тога внутренне напрягся. Ни к чему хорошему такие разговоры не вели.  
– Если ты об Утэне, то все в порядке. Я в норме.  
– Нет. Я о… – Микки покраснел, но всё же набрался смелости. – Я о тебе и Крае Света.  
Кирюу с любопытством посмотрел на младшего товарища.  
– Ты не думал о том, что это странно?  
Как объяснить подобное мальчику с мозгом девственного процессора?  
– Я буду в порядке, – заверил его Тога. – И… Микки.  
– Да?  
– Мне будет тебя не хватать.  
От Каору пахло молоком, озоном и юношей, только начинающим вступать в пору зрелости. И он обнял Кирюу в ответ искренне и тепло.  
– Мне… мне тоже.

– Скажи, а почему Диос ко мне больше не приходит?  
Этот вопрос мучил Грега последний месяц, но он никак не мог придумать, как его сформулировать и кому адресовать: ведь по сути Акио и был Диосом. И в то же самое время – не был. Грег чувствовал себя странно, так, словно находится не рядом с человеком, а рядом с его половиной. И хотя с этой язвительной, вредной, упрямой двухметровой половиной ему было неожиданно здорово, по второй он всё равно скучал.  
После дуэли с Каору, осознав, что Диос к нему и в этот вечер не придет, Грег позвонил Акио и напросился в гости. И теперь сидел напротив мужчины над чашечкой обожаемого (уже) капуччино и смотрел на него, ожидая ответа – выжидательно и настороженно. Вдруг обидится?  
Акио вопрос застал врасплох. А эмоции Диоса в ответ на этот вопрос и вовсе чуть не выбили его из колеи.  
Мужчина глубже ушёл в диван, вольготно раскинув руки вдоль спинки.  
– Я думаю, что он на тебя очень обижен. Но было бы лучше, если бы ты спросил об этом у него самого, – видя недоумение во взгляде Грега, он пожал плечами: – Когда ты в голове не один, это не означает, что вы общаетесь. Наше общение напоминает испорченный телефон. И часто то, что было сказано вчера, доходит через пару месяцев, словно потерянная телеграмма.  
– Но как я могу его об этом спросить, если он со мной не разговаривает, а ты передать ему не можешь? – Грег озадаченно нахмурился. – Мне написать ему записку?  
– Просто… позови его, когда будешь готов. Мысленно. Ты умеешь.  
Акио чувствовал себя неловко, говоря об этом. И ещё его разбирала злость. Не без удивления он осознал, что ревнует к Диосу.  
Грег задумчиво посмотрел на него. Потом отставил чашку, подошёл к дивану, наклонился, положив руки Акио на плечи, глядя в глаза – нет, глубже – пытаясь снова поймать ощущение внутренней сути. Недовольно нахмурился: Отори закрывался от него, он вообще был невероятно закрытым... Но всё равно упрямо позвал:  
– Диос... Иди ко мне. Пожалуйста.  
Мужчина не был готов к тому, что Райдер сходу последует совету. Не был готов к тому, чтобы сделать это прямо сейчас. И растерянность помешала ему как-то воспрепятствовать метаморфозе. Как обычно, голова закружилась, когда абсолют Диоса, а потом сам Диос наполнили его сознание целиком, вытеснили его и заперли в отдалённой комнате из пустоты посреди Полотна реальности. Комнате, где обычно пребывал сам Диос.  
– Что? – сердито спросил подросток, глядя в глаза Грегу.  
– Привет, – тихо проговорил Грег, ошарашенно глядя на него, – я соскучился...  
Он ожидал, что это произойдет как-то по-другому. Вспышка света, секундное преображение... Но Акио просто будто потёк, как ртуть, расплавился в его руках, уменьшаясь в объёмах, меняясь – и вот уже на диване сидит его давний знакомец и смотрит на него со злостью. И правда обиделся? Райдер сел рядом на диван, приобняв юношу за плечи, неосознанно боясь отпустить – вдруг сбежит.  
– Я чем-то тебя обидел?  
Диос подозрительно засопел носом, но с места не шевельнулся. Ему очень хотелось уткнуться лбом в плечо Грега и ещё больше хотелось прямо сейчас его раздеть и ощутить всем телом, кожей к коже. Но вместо этого он скрестил руки на груди и посмотрел на парня обвиняюще.  
– Ты меня оттолкнул!  
– Когда?!  
– На Арене!  
Грег едва не спросил: «На какой Арене?!», но вовремя прикусил язык. Диос, похоже, обижался всерьёз, и не стоило обижать его ещё больше.  
– Послушай... – он притянул парня ближе к себе. – Если я как-то тебя обидел, я не нарочно. Но если ты мне не расскажешь, я так ничего и не пойму.  
Диос некоторое время смотрел на него молча, переживая шок.  
Потом запустил пятерню в собственные волосы.  
– Какой же ты иногда… твердолобый… Ты помнишь дуэль с Кирюу Нанами?  
– Да, помню, – Грег кивнул, решив на «твердолобого» не обижаться.  
– Ты помнишь, что произошло? – Диос решил додавить до конца.  
– А что прои... – Грег уже морально подготовился упрямо долбиться в Диоса, как в стенку, но замолк на полуслове. – Так значит мне не показалось. Это было... это был ты?!  
«Наконец-то… Дошло.»  
Диос кивнул.  
– Но зачем?! – Грег попытался вспомнить свои ощущения, и они вернулись неожиданно быстро и легко: чужая воля, чужое сознание, которое пытается заместить его собственное, пытается управлять его движениями, пытается управлять им... Он передёрнул плечами: – Это было очень… неприятно. Зачем?  
– Потому что так я могу как-то участвовать в событиях. И потому что в этот момент для меня естественно вложиться в удар, как ты вкладываешься в него. Я не могу просто стоять в стороне, – он упёрся ладонью в грудь Грега, под футболкой гулко грохотало сердце, вплетая свой ритм в пульс Диоса. – Я… не знаю, как это объяснить. Это сильнее меня. Я просто хочу слиться в этот момент с мечом в твоих руках.  
– Участвовать? – Грег непонимающе наморщил лоб. – Ты хочешь участвовать в дуэлях? Так участвуй сам.  
Он чувствовал легкую руку Диоса на своей груди, чувствовал, что юноша уже не так упирается, что спина под ладонью немного расслабилась, и ему хотелось просто притянуть его к себе и поцеловать. И ни о чем не думать ближайшие пару часов.  
– Я не могу! – оскалился Диос, на мгновение проявляя древнее существо, всегда дремавшее и никогда толком не просыпавшееся ни в ком, кроме Акио. – Не проси меня объяснять, почему. Я сам не понимаю, как это работает. Но эта сила – единственное, как я могу появляться на Арене до последней дуэли. Но и там… я больше… призрак.  
Диос по-настоящему переживал. То, что он говорил, явно было для него очень важно. Но Грег думал о другом. Неожиданно все события, связанные с дуэлями, получили в его голове объяснение, выстроились в четкую картину. И он резко ответил, даже резче, чем сам хотел:  
– То есть ты просто меня использовал. Выбрал меня, вывел на эту Арену, устроил дуэль с Ёсидой – это ведь вы с Акио заведуете списками дуэлей, да? – Неожиданно его накрыло гневом и обидой. – Для того, чтобы участвовать через меня. Чтобы драться вместо меня и получить эту дурацкую силу, или что там ждёт победителя...  
Он отвернулся от Диоса, резко встал и отошёл к окну.   
Было больно. Неожиданно очень больно. Грег сам не думал, что так привязался к нему… к ним, Диосу и Акио. И теперь злился. Злился, что больно, злился, что успел поверить в эмоции, в симпатии, в интерес, что с какого-то перепугу успел начать им доверять, и сейчас чувствовал себя обманутым и преданным.  
Диос растерянно посмотрел ему вслед. Акио, без сомнения, использовал его, но не Диос. Грег их не разделял, несмотря на… не смотря ни на что. Юноша едва не задохнулся от приступа злости. Он резко встал с дивана, и его сила (его абсолют, квинтэссенция его эмоций, переживаний, страхов, надежд, боли и любви) резко, плашмя ударилась в Грега, а потом Диос наконец пересёк разделявшее их пространство и его кулак врезался в челюсть Грега.  
– Ты идиот! – закричал юноша. Он толкнул парня в плечо и с разворота врезал в бок вторым кулаком. Задыхаясь от ярости и боли, он остановился и уставился на с трудом разгибающегося Грега. Его трясло.  
«Молодец. Ты всё испортил.»  
«Заткнись!!!»  
Грег машинально вытер тыльной стороной ладони выступившую на губах кровь, оторопело глядя на мальчишку. Но мгновением спустя в его собственных глазах загорелась обида и ярость, зеркалом отражая эмоции Диоса:  
– Я идиот?! – он схватил юношу и прижал спиной к огромному стеклу, вскинув его руки над головой и сжимая запястья одной рукой, а второй – горло, не очень соображая, что делает. От обрушившейся на него силы плыло перед глазами и звенело в ушах, но злость только разгоралась ярче. – То есть ты считаешь нормальным без предупреждения врываться в чужое тело, в чужое сознание, выкидывая человека к чертям и занимая его место?! Ты считаешь, что это нормально – мило мне улыбаться, а потом вот так бить в спину? И считаешь себя вправе после этого злиться на меня за то, что мне это не понравилось?!  
– Я тебя не бил в спину! Откуда я знал, что тебя это так вообще заденет, а? – Диос сделал попытку вывернуться, но у него не вышло – Грег держал словно клещами. – Я хотел тебе помочь!  
– А как я должен был по-твоему отреагировать?! Заходи, гость дорогой, стучаться не нужно, ноги вытирать тоже, у меня тут не душа, а проходной двор? – до Грега не сразу дошёл смысл последних слов Диоса. – И что значит – помочь?  
«Заткнись, лучше просто за…»  
– Быть с тобой одним целым в этот момент… Быть с тобой, – глухо проговорил Диос, сообразив, что доказать и объяснить ничего не сумеет. – Забудь. Я больше не буду так делать, если ты не попросишь.  
Грег молча посмотрел на Диоса. Свои и чужие эмоции перемешались, запутались, сбивая с толку. Он окончательно перестал что-либо понимать. Отпустил юношу, но не отстранился, по-прежнему стоя очень близко, почти тело к телу.  
– Почему ты не мог просто об этом сказать? Предупредить? И... – он нахмурился. – Это всё-таки было не «со мной», это было «вместо меня».  
– Прости, – тут Диос в самом деле смутился. – Тяжело быть запертым. Контролировать себя, оказавшись на воле, почти не можешь. Но ты, считай, отомстил. У Акио было сотрясение мозга, когда ты запустил в него моей силой.  
– Ничем я ни в кого не запускал, – Грег тряхнул головой и тут же об этом пожалел. Ярость ушла, и на её место пришла боль. Голова жизнерадостно закружилась, и он тяжело оперся ладонью о стекло рядом с головой Диоса. И усмехнулся: – Ну ты силен,– он осторожно, стараясь не трясти головой, наклонился к Диосу и неожиданно потёрся носом о его нос: – Не делай так больше, пожалуйста. Я имею ввиду – не вселяйся в меня. По морде давать можно. Хорошо?  
– Я же уже сказал, – буркнул Диос. – Не буду.  
Грег подхватил его на руки, отнес к дивану и усадил к себе на колени. Положил руки юноши (у Диоса они всегда были прохладными, а у Акио – горячими) себе на лоб и виски.  
– Посиди так немного, хорошо? – он обнял Диоса за талию и закрыл глаза.  
Диос не стал отнимать рук. Он обхватил пылающие виски Грега, прислонился к нему лбом, залечивая нанесённые абсолютом травмы, невидимые глазу. Он мог только удивляться, как Грег вообще вынес этот удар. Как сумел противостоять силе, которая способна была взрывать любые щиты, крошить камни и разносить деревья в щепы.  
«Как же тебя любит твоя мать, что дала тебе такую защиту…» – с нежностью подумал он.  
– Я хочу быть с тобой… – прошептал он еле слышно.  
– Будь, – довольно пробормотал Грег, чувствуя, как от пальцев Диоса по его бедной голове разливается прохлада, унимая боль. – Будь со мной.  
Не открывая глаз, он на ощупь нашёл губами губы юноши.


	6. Арка I, часть 6

Осень – время, которое Акио любил больше всего. Золотоносные вечера и полное отсутствие вездесущего запаха роз везде, кроме оранжереи.  
Он прошёл через галерею в основное здание и поднялся на второй этаж, отданный под нужды педсостава и секретариата.  
В переговорной его уже ждали.  
Сюрпризом для него стало то, что приехала мать Канаэ.  
Он поправил галстук и вошёл.  
– Добрый день, дамы и господа. Премного благодарен вам за то, что уделили время моей скромной проблеме и собрались здесь. Я постараюсь не задержать вас надолго.  
Они расселись, Акио продолжил стоять, в душе даже несколько наслаждаясь тем, что всем приходится сильно задирать головы, чтобы видеть его лицо.  
– В общем-то, вопрос очень короткий и пустяковый. Дело в том, что в Академии намечается собственная рок-группа и они хотели бы устроить концерт перед рождественскими каникулами.  
– Немыслимо! – резко проскрежетала Тогава-сан.  
– Но почему же? – миролюбиво возразил ей кто-то из попечительского совета.  
– Эти ужасные вульгарные звуки помешают ученикам заниматься! – отрезала она.  
– Тогава-сан, – Акио елейно улыбнулся. – Вообще-то репетиционная база группы планируется в пустующем корпусе, где ребята никому не смогут помешать.  
– Что?! Вы позволите детям заниматься чёрт знает чем в корпусе, где жили студенты Немуро? Мы уже знаем, чем может кончиться студенческое самоуправство.  
Все беспокойно переглянулись.  
Историю студентов Немуро до сих пор припоминали почти в полном составе ушедшему на пенсию старому правлению.  
Акио поморщился: не хватало, чтобы кто-то в очередной раз домыслил, что он был непосредственным участником событий двадцатилетней давности. Миюки, к примеру, как раз пришла работать в Академию в это время.  
– Но что если я возьму этот проект под личный контроль и даже сам буду играть на клавишных, чтобы иметь возможность присутствовать на репетициях? – невинно спросил он.  
Теперь на нём сфокусировались уже все взгляды. Причём, во взгляде госпожи Отори читался неподдельный интерес.  
«Ах, вы ещё и на рояле играть умеете?» – явственно виделось в её глазах.  
Акио иронично улыбнулся лично ей.  
– Госпожа Отори не даст соврать: при мне студенты всегда ведут себя прилично. Не так ли, Ноа-сама?  
Жена господина председателя едва заметно покраснела при намёке на их близость.  
– Да. Конечно. Акио очень строго следит за тем, чтобы студенты соблюдали положенные правила. Как вы понимаете, он всецело положительный молодой человек.  
Она обвела пристальным взглядом собравшихся, словно говоря: ну разве мы могли выбрать нашей дочери другого жениха?  
Собравшиеся закивали.  
Акио торжествующе сверкнул глазами.  
– Ну что же… Значит, я могу передавать нашим милым бунтарям благую весть? У вас не будет возражений?  
Возражений не последовало.  
Правда, на повестке дня образовалось сразу несколько вопросов, связанных с организацией концерта и выбором репертуара («Ничего пошлого и двусмысленного, это исключено!» – категорично заявила Миюки), но это уже было второстепенной проблемой.

Ита О'Доерти постучала в двери западного корпуса утром свободной от занятий субботы. Утром в самом что ни на есть прямом смысле этого слова: когда Грег, заслышав громкую задорную дробь, посмотрел на часы, те равнодушно показали семь. Пока Райдер выпутывался из объятий Диоса, пока натягивал джинсы, пока, зевая, спускался по лестнице в холл, неизвестный посетитель продолжал лихо отстукивать по дереву створки что-то, подозрительно напоминавшее ритм “Riverdance”. Наконец, парень завершил свое непростое путешествие и распахнул дверь, приветствуя посетителя широким зевком.  
И столкнулся нос к носу с невысокой рыжеволосой девушкой лет шестнадцати.  
– Ты – Грегори Райдер? – с места в карьер поинтересовалась она.  
– Да, а ты...  
– Тогда привет, – гостья протиснулась мимо него в холл. – Ты и правда живёшь тут совсем один?  
– Да, – Грег несколько оторопело закрыл дверь и обернулся к ней, – живу. А ты кто?  
– Ита. Ита О'Доерти, – сообщила она так, как будто это всё объясняло. – Ух ты! А это твои гитары?  
Ита стремительно кинулась по направлению к инструментам. Этого Грег вынести уже не смог и бросился наперерез, грудью закрывая свои сокровища. Успевшая развить приличную скорость девушка едва не ткнулась носом в его торс. И только тут, видимо, обратила внимание, что хозяин дома не вполне одет.  
– Ой, – Ита чуть покраснела, потупила глаза и отступила на шаг, но продолжила с удвоенным интересом исподлобья его разглядывать.  
– Зачем ты здесь? – грубовато осведомился Грег, комкая в руках футболку и неожиданно смущаясь.  
– А! – обрадовалась девушка, явно что-то вспомнив. – Вот! – она решительно протянула Грегори изрядно помятый клочок бумаги. – Нашла вчера на доске объявлений. – Она ещё раз окинула его взглядом, довольно кивнула и зачем-то добавила: – Ты звал. Я пришла.   
Грег, все ещё плохо соображая со сна, развернул бумажку и прочитал:  
«Всем, всем, всем!   
Если вы любите музыку так же, как люблю ее я, если имена Фредди, Клаус и Честер для вас не пустой звук, если вам знаком вкус ветра и запах настоящей свободы, наскучили правила и до смерти надоели Вагнер с Глюком – это объявление для вас!  
В Академии объявляется набор в рок-группу. Нам нужны...»  
Дальше Грег читать не стал, узнав наконец-то написанное им же самим объявление. Внизу стояла приписка: «Обращаться в западный корпус к Грегори Райдеру».  
Он перевёл глаза на девушку, которая всё это время с явным удовольствием его разглядывала.  
«И не мечтай», – мысленно пробурчал Грег.  
Заметив, что парень оторвался от чтения, Ита решительно произнесла:  
– Я пришла на прослушивание.  
– А... ты, наверное, хорошо поешь, – неуверенно предположил Грег.  
– Кто, я? – девчонка фыркнула. – Мне медведь наступил на оба уха.  
– Тогда зачем ты пришла?  
– Тебе же нужен ударник.  
– Ударник?!  
– Ага!– Ита от избытка чувств крутанулась на месте и отбарабанила по крышке рояля весёлый мотивчик. – Я – то, что тебе нужно!  
В этом Грег сомневался. Заранее. Но решил быть вежливым:  
– Может быть. Но сначала тебе нужно пройти прослушивание...  
– Валяй. Я готова!  
– Эээ... Не сейчас же!  
– А почему?  
Действительно. Почему. Грег помотал головой и неожиданно ляпнул:  
– Потому что я не один.   
– Что, уже все в сборе? Так рано? Я последняя? Тогда пошли отмечать! – Ита бросилась к лестнице. – Познакомь меня со всеми!  
– Стой! – Грег рявкнул так, что девушка аж подпрыгнула, после чего всё-таки послушно замерла, недоумённо глядя на него. – Не в этом смысле.   
– А в каком?  
– В другом, – с нажимом произнес Грег.  
– О-о, – многозначительно протянула девушка, округлив глаза, и нахмурилась. – У меня уже есть соперница. Ну, хорошо, – она стремительно развернулась и направилась к двери. – Я зайду вечером. И запомни! – в дверях она обернулась и подмигнула: – Лучше меня тебе всё равно не найти. Даже не пытайся!  
Закрывать за собой гостья не стала, и Грег какое-то время ошалело пялился в удаляющуюся спину. Потом подошёл к двери и на всякий случай запер. На замок.  
И вернулся наверх.  
Диос встретил его любопытным взглядом:  
– Что там стряслось?  
Грег отшвырнул в сторону футболку:  
– Кандидат в нашу группу. Уверяет, что лучшая из лучших. Вечером будем слушать...  
– Я не смогу. У Акио дела...  
– Не бросай меня с ней! Пожалуйста!  
Диос посмотрел в умоляющие глаза Грега и, не удержавшись, рассмеялся:  
– Что, такая страшная девушка?  
– Сам увидишь, – буркнул Грег, стягивая джинсы и ныряя обратно в постель.  
– Не увижу. Я же сказал – не смогу.  
Райдер задумчиво оглядел сонного юношу. Взъерошенные волосы, тёплое тело, припухшие с ночи губы... Нет. Спать определённо больше не хотелось. Поэтому он повалил Диоса на постель и навис сверху:  
– А если я тебя попрошу?  
Диос хитро сощурился:  
– Ну если только сильно попросишь.  
– Насколько сильно?  
– Чем сильнее, тем лучше, – прошептал Диос и притянул его к себе. 

Самое ужасное, что Ита действительно оказалась лучшей. Чувство ритма у ирландской бестии было безупречным, а задора хватило бы на десятерых. И не только задора. После долгих насмешек, подъёбок и шпилек Акио всё-таки смилостивился и пришёл на просмотр, и Ита пялилась на них обоих, почему-то отдавая предпочтение плечам и задницам и явно не в силах выбрать.   
Спустя полчаса Акио, сияя ослепительной улыбкой, сообщил раскрасневшейся девчонке, что та принята. Ита потребовала немедленную вечеринку. Поймав полный ужаса взгляд Райдера, Отори с самым серьёзным видом пообещал устроить вечеринку, как только группа соберётся в полном составе, приобнял девушку за плечи и мягко увлёк на улицу. Глядя им вслед, Грег поймал себя на жуткой смеси облегчения и ревности...

Мощный мотор мурлыкал, напевал что-то своё, никому не известное.  
– Море беспокойное в этом году, – Тога откинулся на спинку сиденья и расстегнул тесный воротник кителя. – Помнишь, в прошлом и позапрошлом в это время было гладко…  
– Да, – Акио кивнул, не глядя на него.  
Ему, конечно, не было особой необходимости смотреть на дорогу на столь низкой скорости: Прима сама выбирала путь. Но ему безотчётно нравилось смотреть, как ложится полотно асфальта под колеса. Новые и новые километры, проглоченные неумолимым бегом.  
– Спасибо за ужин.  
Тога уютно повернулся на бок и положил руку на бедро мужчины.  
Акио бросил на него косой взгляд.  
Сегодня никакого Грега. Ему хотелось другого.  
– Зайдёшь выпить кофе?  
Тога улыбнулся и скользнул рукой выше.  
Прима вдруг вильнула и недовольно чихнула.  
Акио мягко, но решительно убрал руку со своего бедра. Выходки его теперь уже единственной любимой женщины являлись непосредственными приказами. Прима не любила, когда в ней трахались без дела.  
– Это было «да» или «нет»?  
– Зайду.  
Кирюу недовольно уставился в сторону. Машина Акио казалась ему мыслящим организмом, слишком сложным, чтобы пытаться её понять.  
Дорога кончилась. Они вкатились во внутренний двор, огласив его низким рокотом. Ставить машину на парковку Акио не стал. Вышел, убедился, что Тога закрыл дверцу, и уверенно двинулся вперёд. Видно, припекло… В последнее время и на самого Тогу желание часто накатывало практически нестерпимой волной.  
Тога догнал его.  
– У тебя найдется бокал шампанского?  
– Все что угодно… – Акио рассмеялся и взъерошил ему волосы.  
Тога не стерпел бы подобного ни от кого. Но от этого человека – всегда. Он улыбнулся.  
– Привет, Грег, – спокойно сказал вдруг Акио.  
– Привет.  
Тога чуть не споткнулся, но сумел это скрыть.  
И как этот Райдер умудрился подкрасться?!  
Он окинул полукровку взглядом – тот выглядел злым. Как обычно. Не парень, а ёж… И, конечно, это Акио тоже нравилось.  
В лифте, уже безапелляционно притянутый за талию, прижатый к горячему бедру мужчины, Тога не удержался и победно глянул в глаза Грега через закрывающиеся двери.  
Выкуси. Дикобраз. Это мой мужчина.  
Грег проводил взглядом удаляющуюся парочку, чувствуя в который раз безотчётное, глухое раздражение при виде Кирюу. Он не мог понять, как Акио с ним трахается. У самого Грега Тога вызывал совсем другие желания. Намотать волосы на руку и разбить лицо в кровь, например… Он мотнул головой, прогоняя сладкое наваждение, тем более сладкое, что Тога умудрился его опередить: Райдер как раз сегодня запланировал вытащить Диоса на побережье на ночной пикник. Вечер обещал быть тёплым, и он даже корзину почти собрал…  
«Ну и чёрт с тобой, – с неожиданной злостью подумал Грег, направляясь прочь от главного здания Академии, – трахайся со своим карамельным мальчиком сколько душе угодно.»  
Он вдруг осознал, что ревнует, ревнует всерьёз и именно к этому тощему смазливому нарциссу. Он явно мог дать Акио что-то, что ему было нужно, что-то, чего не мог дать Грег. Мысль была мимолётная, неоформившаяся, больше похожая на ощущение, чем на мысль. И крайне неприятная.   
Парень буквально влетел в свой корпус, бросил на диван в холле меч (эту дуэль он выиграл, но кому какая разница!) и метнулся в гараж. Через мгновение оттуда раздались рёв неразогретого мотора и возмущённый скрип резины, и Грег вылетел из гаража, едва не сбив с ног большого грузного парня, который как раз неторопливо направлялся ко входу в корпус. Останавливаться Райдер не стал.   
Парень проводил мотоцикл взглядом, неодобрительно покачал головой и задумчиво уставился на дверь, за которой, очевидно, уже никого не было. Поразмышляв так какое-то время, он достал из кармана блокнот, накарябал несколько строчек и пришпилил листик к двери. Оглядев дело рук своих, довольно кивнул и направился прочь.

Не прошло и недели с того дня, как Грег вывесил своё объявление, и группа была собрана.  
Самой последней нашлась вокалистка.  
Ко всеобщему удивлению, её притащила чуть ли не силком Кодзуэ.  
– Вот. Послушайте! – заявила она и уселась прямо на стол, не сводя с них горящего взгляда.  
Акио и Грег переглянулись, но решили, что большой беды не будет. И её в самом деле не было.  
У девочки по имени Аяка оказалось мощное контральто, совершенно не соответствовавшее её субтильному виду, и Мэгуро Аяку единогласно приняли в банду.  
Некоторое смущение, связанное с присутствием взрослого в команде, удалось быстро замять, благодаря тому что Акио вёл себя (да и ощущал тоже) ничем не лучше подростка.  
И всё же мужчина чувствовал, что Грег явно чем-то недоволен. Ему хотелось бы понять, чем, но у них практически не было времени поговорить.

С началом новой учебной недели пришла новая забота.  
Несмотря на то, что не все дуэли были проведены, уже можно было судить о результатах.  
Получалось, что Сайондзи и Микки покидали Совет, а вот Грегори и Ёсида, набравшие больше всех баллов по итогам первого Круга, как раз должны были их заменить.  
Пока рано было представлять их официально, но секретариату о смене состава необходимо было знать, чтобы успеть подготовить все необходимые бумаги.  
Они провели с Тогой пару вечеров, обсуждая эту проблему и то, как лучше подать информацию о грядущих переменах, после чего решили, что Кирюу донесёт информацию до Студенческого совета, а Акио пойдёт решать административные проблемы.  
Разумеется, госпожа Тогава восприняла назначение Мотаку с огромным энтузиазмом.  
Отори в какой-то момент искренне испугался, что она захлебнётся восторгом.  
«Уж не влюбилась ли старушка в этого мальчишку?»  
Это было бы крайне неприятно… Несмотря на свои закидоны, Ёсида был очень умён и не преминул бы воспользоваться подобным преимуществом.  
– Я думаю, что их совместная с Райдером работа в Совете принесет Академии много хорошего.  
– Но как?! – возмутилась она. – Этот бунтарь…  
– Они прекрасно дополнят друг друга, уверяю вас, – он едва заметно шевельнулся, вторгаясь в её личное пространство и ощущая, как волны сексуальной энергии буквально топят бедную женщину.  
Вообще-то он этого совершенно не хотел.  
Более того, эта выходка Места его разозлила.  
Миюки что-то мямлила, не сводя глаз с его кадыка, но он не слушал. Скорее всего, она уже согласна на всё и даже сверх того.  
– Я могу считать, что мы договорились? – мягко спросил он.  
Глава дисциплинарного комитета посмотрела на него затуманенным взглядом и кивнула.  
– Чудесно. Тогда я отдам распоряжения секретариату, чтобы начали готовить документы.  
Он отвернулся и вышел, ощущая, как начинает раскалываться голова.

Следующая дуэль должна была состояться между Грегори Райдером и Кирюу Тогой.   
Акио хорошо знал, кто победит в этой дуэли. Тога за весь этот круг не проиграл ни одного сражения... Акио было интересно – потому ли, что хотел Силу себе, или для того, чтобы освободить её? На первый взгляд, праздный вопрос, но прошлый раз показал, что всё не так просто. Чтобы освободить Силу, Дуэлянт должен был в самом деле хотеть её освободить. Тэндзё Утэна хотела освободить Анси.  
Акио не представлял, что сталось с нею после того, как она покинула Академию Отори.   
Он подозревал, что девушка вложила в тот день так много себя, своих сил в то, чтобы добиться желаемого, что от неё мало что осталось. В конце концов, она была всего лишь человеческим ребёнком...  
От размышлений его отвлек очередной шепоток, сопровождаемый хихиканьем и шушуканьем.   
Академия кипела. Академия горела. Академия плавилась от страстного желания пуститься в пляс. И вместе с нею хотели участвовать в танце ничего не подозревающие студенты и даже кое-кто из преподавателей. С этим нужно было что-то делать. Но что?  
«Канаэ. Тебе нужна Канаэ.»  
Теперь-то, едва не наломав дров, стервец готов был сотрудничать...  
Акио зло передёрнул плечами.   
Вот ещё одна задача – до начала второго круга Диос не должен видеться с Грегом.  
Достаточно уже и того, что он успел наболтать.  
Прима с рокотом покинула территорию Академии. Сексуальное напряжение, стискивавшее Акио словно людской поток в час пик, слегка ослабло, но не исчезло вовсе: в отличие от остальных, он связан был с сердцем этого места прочной нитью, которую сам же добровольно впустил в своё сознание и долгое время старательно укреплял.

Домик, в котором жила Канаэ, стоял почти у самого моря. Над ним высился академический холм, в самые жаркие часы укрывавший дом от солнца.   
Акио не стал стучаться, вошёл и сразу направился во внутренний сад, где Канаэ обычно читала.   
Она и сейчас была там. Встревоженно подняла голову на шум и замерла, похожая на лань.   
– Привет.   
– Ох, почему ты не предупредил? Я бы...  
– Ничего не надо, – он подошёл и сел в кресло рядом. – Скажи мне, что не так с этим местом?  
– Ты... – девушка так и не задала вопрос – поняла. – Вообще-то... с каждым новым разом становится хуже. Но в этот всё много сильнее. Такого никогда не было, – отвечая на незаданный вопрос, она покачала головой: – Нет. Просто прекратить это нельзя. Мы называем это «приливом»...  
– И когда же отлив? – он немного успокоился и протянул руку за коктейлем.   
– Когда закончится очередная твоя затея, – Канаэ шлёпнула его по пальцам. – Это моё. Хочешь – сделай себе сам.   
Акио улыбнулся и легко поднялся.   
Направляясь к бару в углу дворика, он оглянулся через плечо.   
– Ты словно ничего не чувствуешь...  
– Это не совсем так. Ты ведь знаешь, это место меня питает.   
Верно. И чем больше энергетический потенциал, тем больше получает Канаэ или любой из семейства Отори, если окажется здесь. «Всё страньше и страньше», – подумалось ему.  
– Но ведь наверняка есть способы это как-то смягчить?  
И тут ответ сам пришёл ему в голову. Акио даже разозлился на себя за то, что такая простая мысль не пришла раньше. Сдерживающего фактора не было. Но был поглотитель. Невеста. При том, сколько сил тратила Анси на различные иллюзии, вопрос о преобразовании и перенаправлении никогда не стоял. Это же объяснило и постепенный рост этих самых «приливов» по мере того, как Анси всё дальше уходила от него.  
Акио махом допил коктейль.   
– Прости. Мне надо идти.

Грегори Райдер пришёл вовремя. Тога окинул его взглядом. Невысокий, какой-то весь угловатый и при этом очень собранный. Жёсткие губы, жёсткие скулы, жёсткие волосы. Одним словом, дикобраз. Только глаза были удивительно мягкого цвета. Словно Золотой храм на закате.

_– Я не понимаю, что ты в нём нашёл...  
– Я смотрю, у вас взаимность и полное понимание. Он тоже не понимает, что я в тебе нашёл.   
Акио выглядел усталым, говорил ехидным, почти обидным тоном.  
– Можешь ты хоть раз ответить по-человечески?!  
– Ммм. У него красивый член, красивые глаза, отличное тело, он весёлый и умный.   
– Замечательно. То есть, ничего, что я не мог бы тебе дать...  
Вместо того, чтобы отшутиться, как обычно, Акио вдруг схватил его за горло и сжал так, что у юноши потемнело перед глазами.   
– Заткнись, – тихо процедил он, и Тоге на мгновение показалось, что на него смотрит какая-то жуткая костлявая и клыкастая тварь._

Грег, сощурившись, рассматривал противника. Пару дней назад он всё-таки не сдержался и спросил Акио, что ему может дать смазливый и самовлюблённый председатель студенческого совета. «Ну, как минимум, он может мне дать», – хмыкнул тогда Отори, намекая на абсолютное нежелание Грегори быть снизу и явно нерасположенный отвечать на вопрос.  
И, хотя Райдер тогда всё-таки добился более или менее вразумительного ответа, понять по-настоящему привязанность Акио к Тоге он так и не смог.   
И от этого злился, сам удивляясь, что злость настолько сильна.  
«Кто ты? Почему, чёрт возьми, ты?»  
Тога обнажил меч.   
– Посмотрим, на что ты годишься...  
Прошлое, настоящее, будущее – весь мир сейчас сузился до крошечной точки на острии его катаны.  
Для Тоги дуэли никогда не были игрой. Он всегда был готов к тому, что он или ему нанесут ранение. Огонь, полёт, яркий задор, которые он ощущал во время боя, искупали всё.  
Он обошёл вокруг Грегори, прощупывая, несмотря на то, что досконально знал его технику боя.  
Кирюу не торопился, хорошо понимая, что ревность, обида и злость сейчас для него самые худшие союзники.  
Райдер стоял на месте, своим тяжёлым мечом легко отводя выпады катаны. И наблюдая. Всматривался и вслушивался: в глаза, в движения, в свист меча и едва слышный шорох прядей волос по жёсткому воротнику кителя.   
Смазливый. Как принц на картинке из детской книжки. И только.  
«Кто ты?.. Что ты?»  
Слишком мало информации. Слишком много лака.  
Придётся его содрать.  
Грег усмехнулся.   
– Так и будешь танцевать?  
Тога тоже усмехнулся. И пошёл в атаку.

_В отличие от самого Акио, Тога считал его и Диоса единым целым. Как бы Акио ни отгораживался от этого факта.  
Диоса Тога видел лишь пару раз. Тонкий, насмешливый юноша неземной красоты...  
При всём желании он не мог вызвать его на общение. А Грегори Райдер смог.  
Это злило и раздражало Тогу больше всего на свете. Диос был весьма значительной частью Акио, и вот эта часть всегда оставалась для Кирюу совершенно недоступной._

Тога был хорош. Чертовски хорош. Сейчас, когда отбросил в сторону свою идиотскую манерность, убрал с лица улыбочку голливудской звезды эпохи шестидесятых и начал сражаться – всерьёз. Грег самодовольно ухмыльнулся. Сияющий пиздец наконец-то отвлёкся от созерцания собственной охуенности и обнаружил, что он в мире не один. Приятно, чёрт возьми.  
Но это было не важно. Сейчас – не важно.

_– Послушай, ну зачем тебе это? В прошлый раз ты решила, что больше не будешь сражаться.  
– Закрой рот.   
Дзюри подставила ему подножку и толкнула. Удар получился более чем весомым. Тога пролетел по инерции вперёд и чуть не упал. Капитан клуба фехтования скривила губы в том, что могло обозначать у неё улыбку.   
– Ты дерёшься как девчонка.   
– Ничего. Спарринг с тобой уравновешивает нас в гендерных ролях._

В Райдере был заложен огромный потенциал. Тога не сказал бы, что выиграть дуэль было проще простого. Противник заставил его попотеть. Это было здорово. Сильные противники – это всегда здорово.   
Грег выставил вперёд меч, блокируя неожиданно стремительный удар в верхний сектор. Синие глаза Кирюу сверкнули неудовлетворённой яростью, но на этот раз Грег не улыбнулся.  
«Ответь мне», – короткая мысль как неосознанный приказ.  
Тога его не слышал. Да и не мог слышать. Но в чертах его лица, в его движениях неожиданно ярко проявилось что-то ломко-хищное, тёмное и острое, что-то, чему не было названия и что неожиданно роднило его с Диосом и Акио.

_– Мы похожи, – тогда Акио от него отвернулся, задумчиво глядя в окно. – И часто понимаем друг друга без слов._

И Грег понял. Теперь – понял. И резко атаковал, сжав зубы от бессилия перед этим пониманием и внезапно нахлынувшей ярости. Зак говорил, что злость – плохой помощник в битве, но сейчас Райдеру было плевать на его советы, плевать на то, что он неминуемо – уже – проиграет, плевать на всё, кроме кристальной ненависти к танцующей с мечом фигуре.  
Тога не сдержался и пошёл напролом, в лобовую атаку, чувствуя злую чистую радость от того, что побеждает этого выскочку. За секунду до того, как катана срезала цветок, они встретились взглядами. Они оба отлично всё понимали...  
Глядя на мёртвый цветок на Арене, Тога медленно вложил катану в ножны.  
– Я не отдам тебе его просто так, – спокойно сказал он.  
– Но ты уже готов его мне отдать, – холодно и зло констатировал в ответ Грег. Меч спокойно лежал в его руке, остриём вниз, словно контрастом с рвущимися наружу эмоциями. – И я – возьму.  
Тога скрипнул зубами. Ему бесконечно хотелось ударить Грега, повалить и бить до крови и хрипов. Раньше он понятия не имел, что такое ненависть: до сих пор она обходила его мир стороной. Теперь он знал и совершенно не был рад.  
Но он не сделал ни единого движения в сторону противника.  
За самоуправство на Арене полагалось исключение из Круга.  
– Спасибо за бой, Райдер-сан, – тихо сказал он. – Увидимся.  
Он прошёл мимо. Пальцы ощутимо дрожали. Горло сводило.   
Тога заставлял себя идти и не оборачиваться.   
И так, словно проглотил оглоблю, он добрался до башни и вошёл в лифт. Там ноги его не удержали, и юноша почти стёк по стене, обхватив себя руками. В голове билась только одна-единственная беспомощная мысль: «Убью». И знание, что он не сделает этого, буквально прессом давило на грудь.  
Акио встретил его у самого лифта. Оглядев, не стал силком поднимать, а вошёл в лифт и сел рядом на пол. Через несколько секунд двери закрылись, и наступила темнота. Тога был за неё благодарен: так паршиво он себя никогда не чувствовал.  
– Ты видел? – спросил он через некоторое время, радуясь, что Акио не может видеть слез от пережитого стресса, – какое бледное подобие утешения… Этот человек всегда знал, что с ним.  
– Конечно.  
Акио не пропустил ни единой секунды из их дуэли. И, пока наблюдал за ней, чувствовал себя ужасно глупой принцессой, которая стоит на месте вместо того, чтобы закинуть принца на плечо и унести. Но вот только – которого?  
И хочет ли он этого?  
Хочет ли он вообще каких-либо отношений – теперь, после Анси?  
– Ты молодец.  
Он обнял Тогу и прижал к себе. В лифте было неудобно и пыльно, поэтому он сгрёб юношу в охапку и поднял.  
Они ввалились в холл и спрятались от мира в диванах, привычно сдвинув их.  
Пока сдёргивал одежду, торопливо шарил в поисках смазки между подушками, входил, жадно впиваясь поцелуями в рот, Акио всё время неотступно думал о том, что сейчас должен быть не здесь. Но даже не осознавал, что смотрит на Тогу и не видит его. А вот Тога понимал это прекрасно. Но смолчал. Грегори Райдер выиграл свою первую дуэль с ним.

Грегу не нужно было следить за Тогой, чтобы понять, куда он направился. Поэтому он пропустил победителя (от одного этого хотелось плюнуть на всё и просто избить парня до полусмерти), дав тому спуститься в одиночестве по этой проклятой лестнице, и только после этого ринулся вниз сам, перелетая через несколько ступенек разом и рискуя свернуть себе шею.  
Там, куда направился Тога, его самого, конечно же, не ждали, иначе и быть не могло.  
Поэтому у подножия лестницы Райдер развернулся и кинулся в противоположном от главного корпуса направлении.  
Раздираемый изнутри ревностью и злостью, он метался по дорожкам между зданиями Академии, как запертый в клетке зверь, не замечая ни испуганно шарахающихся от него студентов, ни даже окриков преподавателей, пока не сшиб кого-то с ног. А спустя мгновение получил увесистую затрещину и наконец-то поднял голову, как раз вовремя, чтобы увернуться от второго удара.  
– Очнись, придурок! – рявкнул кто-то очень знакомым голосом.  
– Кодзуэ, что ты делаешь, перестань! – голос тоже знакомый, прохладный и мягкий.  
Микки (похоже, именно на него налетел Райдер) осторожно поднялся с земли, потирая ушибленный бок и с укоризной глядя на сестру. Та не удостоила его ответом, пытливо вглядываясь в лицо Грега и явно прикидывая, не врезать ли ему ещё разок. Для верности.  
Грег поднял вверх обе руки: жест капитуляции и одновременно просьба о прощении.  
– Микки-кун, Кодзуэ-сан, привет, – он машинально потёр рукой челюсть: рука у Каору оказалась неожиданно тяжёлой для девушки её комплекции. – Простите меня. Я... задумался.  
– Не ври, – Кодзуэ презрительно фыркнула, но явно начала сменять гнев на милость.  
Сестра Микки вообще была удивительно отходчивой. Но и вспыхивала с такой же скоростью.  
– Что-то случилось, Райдер-сан? – Микки мягко и вежливо улыбнулся, задумчиво глядя на парня. – Ты выглядишь расстроенным.  
Грег посмотрел в умные и удивительно понимающие глаза мальчика и неожиданно рассмеялся:  
– Я выгляжу злым, как голодный волк. Верно, Кодзуэ? – он подмигнул девушке.  
– Скорее уж как бешеная лисица, – ехидно отозвалась та.  
– Кодзуэ... – Микки аж порозовел от стыда за свою сестру.  
Микки. Хороший, добрый, умный и чуткий мальчик... Райдер неожиданно поймал себя на мысли, что ему будет очень его не хватать. Он улыбнулся:  
– Ты скоро уезжаешь, да? Кто же будет теперь оттаскивать меня от Ёсиды... Кроме тебя никто не справится.  
– Прости, Райдер-сан, – Микки, похоже, смутился окончательно.  
Грег хлопнул его по плечу. Тот привычно поморщился.  
– Ничего. Я убью его, и в этих стенах станет легче дышать. Так когда ты уезжаешь?  
– Завтра.  
– Так скоро? И ты ничего не сказал?!  
Грег возмущённо уставился на него.  
– Но… я просто...  
– Ты просто хочешь от нас сбежать. Я понял, – Грег фыркнул. Идея пришла в его голову сама-собой. И он продолжил, не дав Микки зайти на очередной круг извинений. – Значит, мы устроим вечеринку в твою честь!  
– Но...  
– Когда? – деловито перебила брата Кодзуэ, глядя на Грега с явным одобрением.  
– Сегодня. У меня.   
– Но я... Не стоит...  
Беднягу Микки оба проигнорировали.  
– Поможешь кинуть клич?  
Кодзуэ хитро улыбнулась:  
– Легко. Я просто расскажу о вечеринке Ите.  
Грег замер, но потом радостно рассмеялся:  
– Кодзуэ, ты гений. Вечеринка спонтанная. Пусть каждый принесёт что-то с собой. Собираемся в семь.  
– Заметано. Микки, закрой рот, ты похож на рыбу, которую бросили на сковородку. Идём, – она приобняла брата за плечи, увлекая за собой. Но, пройдя пару шагов, с усмешкой бросила через плечо: – Не бойся, Райдер. Я его приведу.  
Грег с улыбкой посмотрел им вслед, а потом направился к своему корпусу.   
Вечеринка. Много шума, музыки, смеха и людей. Именно то, что ему сейчас нужно, чтобы не думать о… просто – не думать.  
Не говоря уже о том, что Каору прощальную гулянку заслужил, как никто другой.

Гости начали собираться уже к половине седьмого. Сначала небольшими группками, неуверенно толпясь у входа, сжимая в руках пакеты с припасами и доставая Грега дурацкими вопросами:  
– Я не знала, что будет вечеринка, и не успела приготовить подарок... Это ничего?  
– У меня почти ничего нет, только печенье… Сойдет?  
– Я не успела забрать платье из чистки! Но к вам ведь можно просто так?  
– А вечеринка правда будет? Это не шутка?  
Ничего. Сойдёт. Можно. Не шутка.  
«Ребята, вас что, никто не учил просто веселиться?»  
Грег кивал, как растревоженный болванчик, уже начиная слегка обалдевать от общего гомона. Немногочисленные ранние гости слонялись по корпусу и двору, явно не зная, куда себя деть. Пока одна из тихих, скромных девчушек из средней школы не сжалилась над ним и робко предложила:  
– Райдер-сан... Может, чем-то помочь?  
Грег очнулся, посмотрел на неё признательно и с чувством поблагодарил. Девушка зарделась. Грег окончательно выдохнул, попытался выкинуть Тогу («И Акио... Дьявол!») из головы и принялся увлеченно командовать парадом. Вскоре при помощи вездесущего сарафанного радио лужайка перед корпусом стала заполняться столами, скатертями, невесть откуда взявшейся посудой, едой и напитками. А выросший как из-под земли необъятный Иоси, бас-гитарист его новой группы, сосредоточенно и неторопливо разматывал удлинители и распоряжался младшими мальчиками, сооружая сцену.   
«Зачем... Всё равно **он** не придет».  
Колючая холодная мысль. Но озвучивать её Райдер не стал.  
К семи часам вечеринка уже разгорелась. Механизм был запущен, всё шло своим чередом. К половине восьмого появилась Ита, волоча за собой, как на буксире, ослепительно прекрасную Арисугаву Дзюри, а следом за ней под восторженные крики и аплодисменты наконец-то прибыл и виновник торжества, изрядно смущённый, растерянный и явно мечтающий провалиться сквозь землю.   
Но Кодзуэ держала его крепко.  
А уже спустя десять минут Микки весело смеялся, окруженный толпой щебечущих девчушек, так же, как и все, что-то пил и жевал и лишь изредка с явным удивлением оглядывал сборище и вскидывал изумлённые глаза на очередного студента, подошедшего поздравить, попрощаться, подбодрить, просто сказать несколько слов – сделать всё то, для чего людям обычно почему-то нужен официальный повод.  
Вроде расставания навсегда.  
– Не ждал, что тебя так любят? – пробормотал Грег себе под нос.  
– В таких вещах Микки понимает не больше тебя.  
Райдер повернулся голову и несколько оторопело уставился на Дзюри. Рыжая красавица редко удостаивала его взглядом, не то что словом.  
Девушка пристально смотрела на Каору и едва заметно улыбалась.  
– Или меня, – продолжили она, как будто и не было паузы. И повернулась к Грегу: – Не переживай. Тога лучший из нас. Ты отлично держался.   
Райдер поморщился: и нужно было ей напомнить об этом именно сейчас, когда он только-только расслабился. Но Дзюри, похоже, ничего не смущало.  
– И ты молодец, что устроил всё это.  
Вынеся свой положительный вердикт, Арисугава кивнула ему и отошла, смешавшись с толпой гостей, оставив Грегори наедине с вновь заполнившими голову неприятными мыслями.  
Но долго предаваться хандре ему не дали.  
Кто-то наконец-то обратил внимания на сооруженную у стены «сцену».  
– Ребята, сыграйте!  
– Да!  
– Концерт в честь Каору! Ну, давайте!  
Все почему-то уставились на Грега, неожиданно быстро обнаружив его в общей толпе и образовав вокруг него полукруг, уверенно теснящий парня к сцене.  
«Меня окружали добрые люди, медленно сжимая кольцо...» – неожиданно вспомнил Грег и едва сдержал нервный смешок.  
– С нами нет клавишника, – развел он руками в наступившей тишине.  
По кругу про катился разочарованный вздох, сменившийся недовольным бормотанием:  
– А не нужно было брать в группу препода.  
– Угу. Они всегда так. Кидают в самый важный момент...  
– Не говори так! Отори-сама такой… такой!  
– Ну и где он сейчас, такой-растакой?  
– Да без него ребятам бы вообще развернуться не дали!  
– Да какая разница, если сейчас его здесь нет?  
– А давайте попросим Микки!  
Все головы дружно повернулись к сцене. Аяка широко улыбнулась и вновь поднесла к лицу микрофон:  
– Ну! Давайте же! Все вместе! Мик-ки!  
– Мик-ки! Мик-ки! Мик-ки!  
Поляна радостно загудела, заурчала, выталкивая виновника торжества к сцене.  
Аяка встретила его сияющей улыбкой и почти пропела:  
– Сыграешь для нас, а, Микки-кун?  
Она поднесла микрофон к его губам, и мальчик едва от него не отпрыгнул. Но отступать было некуда.  
– Но… я... Я совсем не знаю ваш репертуар, и...  
– Тебе и не нужно знать! – Грег ободряюще улыбнулся и положил руку мальчику на плечо. – Ведь ты – гений. А у меня есть ноты. Вместе мы – сила!  
Поляна ответила радостным смехом, а Райдер наклонился к Каору и тихо попросил. Почти умоляюще:  
– Пожалуйста. Тебе понравится. И ты – ты нам нужен.  
Микки оглядел ещё раз собравшихся, читая на лицах ожидание, нетерпение, надежду и – неожиданно – полную и безоговорочную веру. Веру в него, Микки. Он набрал в лёгкие побольше воздуха, как ныряльщик перед прыжком, и храбро ответил, глядя почему-то на Аяку:  
– Хорошо. Я готов!  
Его поддержал гром оваций.  
А Грег забрал у своей солистки микрофон и тихо, заговорщически проговорил:  
– Как насчет музыки, не одобренной педсоветом ко включению в наш официальный репертуар?  
Студенты отозвались одобрительными смешками и гудением.  
А уже через пару минут воздух Академии прорезали первые аккорды “Scorpions” – “The rhythm of love”.

Тога, разнежившись, вытянулся под одеялом, разглядывая точёный профиль Акио.  
– Ты не очень похож на тех индусов, которых мне доводилось видеть. И ты, и Анси – вы другие.  
– Родители рассказывали, что в нашем роду течет древняя кровь. Мы всегда были более светлокожими, высокими и отличались характером.  
– Ты почти ничего не рассказывал о родителях и о своем детстве.  
Тога не хотел, чтобы это прозвучало укором, но оно прозвучало.  
– Мы много ездили. Я не очень люблю вспоминать то время…  
«Я вообще не люблю говорить о нас в то время, когда тебя даже не было на свете».  
Тишину внезапно разорвала трель сотового Тоги. Кирюу недовольно посмотрел на трубку. Сотовый немного позвонил и перестал. Но тут же зазвонил телефон в холле.  
Акио встал и пошёл в темноту.  
Оттуда вскоре послышался его голос.  
– Да… Нет, я не знал… Да, я понимаю. Сейчас приду.  
Тога раздражённо ткнулся носом в подушку, следя за тем, как Акио входит в комнату и начинает одеваться.  
– Что там?  
– Вроде как вечеринка у западного корпуса.  
– Ну и что? Пошумят и разойдутся.  
– Туда идут Тогава-сан и кто-то из дирекции. Лежи тут. Я вернусь.  
«Опять этот Райдер… Какого чёрта.»  
Тога упрямо поднялся, преодолевая приятную ломоту в теле, и тоже начал одеваться.  
– Будет лучше, если мы там оба окажемся. Я думаю, они проводы Микки устроили. Так что пусть это будет с моего ведома.  
Акио пожал плечами.

Они успели вовремя.  
Акио ощутил на себе несколько недовольных взглядов, но смолчал. Тогу тут же обступили девицы. Это хорошо… Пусть отвлечется.  
Группа играла на сцене “Rock You Like A Hurricane”, и когда Акио протолкался сквозь толпу, Грег сделал вид, что его не заметил. Обиделся, значит… Акио на мгновение прикрыл глаза, ощутив болезненный укол. Но потом решительно взялся за провод гитары Грега и спокойно, медленно потянул на себя, вынуждая юношу подойти к краю сцены. Не переставая играть, тот приблизился и встал на одно колено.  
Акио притянул его ближе за воротник куртки.  
– Сюда идет Тогава с каким-то прыщом! – прокричал он, перекрывая музыку.  
– Да мне плевать! – рявкнул Грег в ответ, пытаясь вывернуться.  
– Плевать на себя – подумай о других!  
Грег с минуту зло смотрел на него.  
– Что тебе нужно?  
– Поговорить с тобой. Но это не в первую очередь. Хочу заставить эту крысу отсюда убраться.  
– Как?  
– Сыграйте следующим что-нибудь полиричнее. У меня есть идея.  
Акио отпустил его и пошёл сквозь толпу.  
Не удержался, оглянулся.  
Грег вместе с Аякой пел припев, буравя его взглядом.  
Акио вдруг улыбнулся и невзначай коснулся шеи, слегка запрокидывая голову, а потом снова отвернулся и направился к дорожке, по которой торопливо шагали администраторы.  
Ему в спину понеслись первые аккорды “Always Somewhere”.  
– Отори-сан! Что тут происходит?!  
– Добрый вечер, Тогава-сан, Рицке-сан. У нас незапланированная репетиция на свежем воздухе, – Акио решил, что прикинуться валенком – самое логичное. – Завтра выходной, и мы решили, что никому не помешаем. Тем более, до корпуса младших классов звук не доходит.  
Миюки, конечно, чуть ли не в воздух взлетела. Акио толком не запомнил ни слова из перебранки. Помнил только, что на вопрос, почему же он не за клавишными, ответил, что Каору Микки и Кодзуэ покидают Академию, и в честь этого Микки попросили сыграть.  
– Вы сами послушайте, как у него потрясающе выходит. А ведь было время, когда мы все волновались, что он не сможет играть ничего, кроме “Залитого солнцем сада”.  
К ним подошёл Тога и подтвердил, что вечеринка проходит с ведома заместителя директора и его самого.  
Потом подошла и Дзюри. Презрительно глядя на Тогаву и Рицке, она сказала, что студентам просто необходимы такие развлечения, и непонятно, почему раньше до этого никто не додумался, таким голосом, что администрация окончательно сдулась.  
Они победили.  
Глядя на то, как Тога уводит подальше стайку особенно громких девиц, Арисугава придержала Акио под локоть.  
– Возможно, я в тебе ошибалась, – она развернулась и с неумолимостью линкора двинулась в ночь.  
От группы девчонок сразу же отделилась одна и последовала за ней. Сиори.  
Акио прислонился к дереву и уставился на звёзды, не осознавая, что стягивает галстук, распускает воротник и закатывает белоснежные рукава рубашки выше локтей.  
Следующее, что он помнил, – как наклонился над Микки.  
– Передохни.  
Мальчик благодарно улыбнулся и уступил ему место за синтезатором…

Вечеринка продолжалась.  
Грег играл, стараясь не глядеть на Акио, радуясь тому, что на сцене это не требует особых усилий. Эмоции пылали внутри, разливались огнём по венам, жгли пальцы и всё-таки вырывались на волю – музыкой. Грег играл, как никогда раньше, а перед глазами вместо толпы восторженных студентов издевательски плыли, сменяя друг друга, картинки, путая реальность и воображение. Чужие руки в белых волосах, чужие губы, накрывающие капризный рот и разглаживающие горькую складку в уголке, чужое тело, прижимающееся к смуглому длинному телу... И завершающим аккордом – улыбка и короткий взгляд через плечо в толпе радостно беснующихся студентов.  
Пришёл.  
С Кирюу вместе.  
Наверняка успев хорошо потрахаться. Сколько времени прошло с дуэли? Два часа? Три? Можно небольшой секс-марафон устроить...  
И ведёт себя так, словно ничего не случилось!  
«А что, собственно, случилось? – равнодушно поинтересовался внутренний голос. – Он тебе в верности не клялся».  
Не клялся.   
Но от этой мысли становилось только хуже.  
Они играли ещё около часа, прежде чем Акио, забрав у Аяки микрофон, не объявил, что уже почти полночь, и пора расходиться. Студенты ответили недовольным гулом, но под объяснения, шутки и прибаутки Отори смирились и стали собираться.  
– Не забудьте помочь хозяину с уборкой, – сияя улыбкой, напомнил мужчина собравшимся и первым спустился со сцены.  
Грег снял с плеча ремень гитары. На смену яростным эмоциям медленно приходила пустота. Он нашёл глазами Микки (вместо того, чтобы сбежать первым, мальчик остался помочь) и направился к нему.  
На Акио он по-прежнему не смотрел. Просто не мог.  
– Тебе понравилось? – улыбка вышла усталой.  
Микки улыбнулся и кивнул.  
Акио в задумчивости посмотрел на Тогу – тот разговаривал с Кодзуэ и выглядел очень довольным.  
Грег обсуждал что-то с Микки, нарочито (об этом так и кричала напряжённая спина) не глядя в его сторону.  
Акио словно кожей чувствовал негатив, исходящий от Райдера, но совершенно не понимал, чем он вызван в таком масштабе.  
На разговоры у них будет время после того, как все разойдутся.  
Аяка и Ита тащили в помещение стол. Акио остановил их.  
– Перенесите-ка лучше посуду и соберите весь пластик в мешки. Эй, Иоси!  
Огромный бас-гитарист подошёл к нему.  
– Давай перетаскаем столы.  
Они таскали. Потом со смехом бегали по поляне, собирая разный хлам. А потом, когда Акио говорил о планах на завтрашний день с главой студенческого совета, рядом возник Грег и Акио успел только ощутить мощный толчок внутри…

– Грег… Грег, постой, – Диос оставил удивлённого Тогу на полуслове и пошёл за Райдером. – Пожалуйста.  
Парень развернулся так резко, что, казалось, сейчас ударит. Диос даже моргнул, ожидая этого. Но ничего не случилось. Грег просто крепко стиснул его запястье и потащил за собой в корпус. Диос только и успел, что набросить на всех, кто мог что-то заметить, временн **у** ю петлю, чтобы они вернулись памятью на несколько минут назад и решили, что Акио просто ушёл незамеченным. И лишь один из присутствующих отбросил его силу.  
Диос успел только заметить краем глаза, как Кирюу резко развернулся на пятках и покинул поляну.  
Но ему совершенно определённо было плевать на Тогу. Тога ему никогда не нравился.  
– Куда ты меня ведешь?  
Грег молча втолкнул его в свою спальню, почти швырнул на кровать и повернулся на выход.  
– Грег?  
– Жди тут. И не уходи.  
Диос в растерянности уставился на захлопнутую дверь. В замке повернулся ключ.  
«Какого черта?»  
«Дай мне поговорить с ним.»  
«Ты… маленький кусок…»  
Диос демонстративно наглухо закрылся.  
Потом встал, стащил с себя ботинки и подошёл к окну. На лужайке перед корпусом было уже чисто и почти темно – Грег прощался с последними гостями.  
Диос устроился на подоконнике, обняв колени и уткнувшись в них острым подбородком.  
Он совершенно не понимал этого человека. Не знал, как найти к нему подход, как говорить с ним на одном языке. Ему было тяжело общаться с Грегом, когда они говорили о каких-то конкретных явлениях и особенно – об этических дилеммах. Диосу постоянно казалось, что он задевает парня, обижает. И – это было общим у них обоих с Акио – очень боялся его задеть так, что Грег просто развернётся и уйдет. К чёрту дуэли, к чёрту Силу – Диос просто не хотел его потерять. Не мог.  
Райдер вернулся в комнату и захлопнул дверь.  
Диос оторвался от самосозерцания и медленно поднял голову.  
– Привет.  
Райдер подошёл к нему и крепко обнял, до боли сжав в руках.  
– Ты спятил. Тебя видели!  
– Никто ничего не запомнит. Не волнуйся об этом, – Диос потянулся поцеловать Грега в шею.  
Грег увернулся и поймал губами губы юноши, сжимая его ещё крепче.  
При мысли о Диосе в руках Тоги потемнело в глазах.   
– Если он когда-либо тебя трогал... – тихо прошептал он, путая пальцы в волосах Диоса, заставляя его запрокинуть голову и кусая его в шею, – я его… кастрирую.  
– Нет, – Диос даже рассмеялся. Сама эта мысль казалась ему абсурдной. – Никогда. Он мне даже не нравится. А вот ты, – он развернулся и обхватил его бедра своими, – очень нравишься…  
От жёстких, требовательных рук положительно испарялась способность думать. Но Диос так соскучился, что ему было на это плевать. Он прижался крепче и потёрся носом о нос.  
Грег облегчённо выдохнул, прижал юношу к себе, обнял его, зарылся носом куда-то в шею и замер так, медленно расслабляясь и успокаиваясь. Он бездумно гладил спину, плечи, бёдра Диоса – и молчал.  
«Мой…»  
Диос гладил его по голове и тоже молчал. Ему было хорошо. С Грегори он словно становился цельным, терялась и размывалась граница между им-маленьким, им-Акио и им-Диосом. Чёрт знает, как Грегу это удавалось...  
– Мой прекрасный, – прошептал он, прижимаясь губами к горячему виску.  
– Спасибо, что пришёл, – Грег поднял голову и улыбнулся.  
На душе стало гораздо светлее. Ревность не прошла, но обида и злость отступили. Он наконец-то разжал свои объятия, больше напоминающие тиски, и ласково погладил Диоса по щеке.  
– Я… Я просто испугался, что ты… что… – Диос слепо ткнулся лбом в ладонь Грега. – Я боюсь тебя потерять. Ты мне нужен.  
Грег рассмеялся. Смех вышел злым, но он ничего не мог с этим поделать.  
– Ну нет. Это ему придется уйти. А я буду с тобой.  
Грег мягко поцеловал Диоса и утянул на постель, пытаясь лаской сгладить собственную резкость. Но в глазах по-прежнему глубокая нежность мешалась со злостью.  
– Хорошо… Хорошо…  
Диос бормотал ещё что-то невразумительное, на что Грег уже вряд ли обращал внимание, да и сам Диос – тоже.  
И хотя ему очень хотелось поговорить, предупредить Грега о Невесте Розы, мысли отказывались повиноваться.  
А утром Акио вернул себе контроль и ушёл из комнаты раньше, чем Диос смог разбудить Грега.

Весь следующий день Грег провел как во сне. Он присутствовал на уроках, корпел над учебниками в библиотеке, провожал Микки, цапался с Мотаку, но мыслями был от всего этого далеко.  
Осознав вчера, что всерьёз влюблен в Акио, он пытался понять, что с этим делать. Самым простым (и в то же самое время самым тяжёлым) решением было бы сказать об этом. Но юноша боялся, что Отори просто поднимет его на смех, особенно после того, как Грег расскажет ему о том, как сильно ревнует. Или ещё хуже – улыбнётся ласково и свысока и посоветует как-то справиться с собой – или забыть дорогу в башню. Райдер даже знал, как отреагирует на такие слова: апперкотом в челюсть. И тогда Акио точно не захочет его больше видеть.  
Ведь если быть честным, никто из них другому ничего не запрещал и ничего не обещал. И Грег не имел никакого права заявляться к мужчине и требовать от него верности.   
Тем более что Тога по своей природе был Акио гораздо ближе, чем Грег, вчера на Арене Райдер отчетливо это почувствовал. Они оба были не-людьми. Йомами. Или не йомами, но какая к чертям разница! А он был человеком. И это могло иметь для Акио решающее значение.  
Но терпеть присутствие Кирюу в постели (и в жизни) Акио Грег не мог физически.   
Тем более не собирался уходить из жизни Акио сам.  
Значит, нужно поговорить...  
Мысли ползли по кругу, как заезженная шарманка. К вечеру юноша не выдержал и набрал номер Отори:  
– Привет. Я хотел бы с тобой поговорить. Сможем сегодня встретится?  
Голос еле заметно дрогнул. И Грег злился на себя за то, что говорит настолько серьёзно.  
Акио бросил взгляд на часы. Сегодня было очень мало работы, и он выделил день на написание и раскладку писем по конвертам. Поговорить им и в самом деле было необходимо. Вчера Грег достаточно ясно дал понять, как к нему относится. И, что не менее важно, Акио понял, как сам относится к парню.   
– Я освобожусь через полчаса, – он взглянул на часы ещё раз – в это время Райдер забегал обычно в свой корпус переодеться перед тренировкой. – Я зайду к тебе.   
– Я буду ждать.   
Акио положил трубку и заклеил очередной конверт. 

«Дуэлянту, – говорилось в письме. – Самые искренние поздравления со вступлением на второй круг. Теперь от тебя зависит, кто будет владеть Невестой и силой изменить мир.   
Правила проведения дуэлей.   
1\. Дуэли проводятся на Арене в Запретном лесу.  
2\. На втором круге дуэль может быть проведена в любое время дня или ночи.   
3\. На втором круге отсутствует таблица результатов – победителем считается тот, кто владеет Невестой Розы. Однако опоздание свыше 20 минут или неявка на поединок засчитываются как поражение.   
4\. Поражение противника засчитывается только если его роза срезана.  
5\. Начало и конец дуэли отмечаются звоном колоколов.  
О Невесте Розы.  
Невеста Розы – собственность Победителя и обязана исполнять его волю. Невеста является носителем Меча Диоса, сила которого превышает силу обычного меча. Свойства Меча Диоса таковы, что он может оказать помощь в дуэли и взять верх над любым оружием, но если вы слишком слабы, чтобы удержать его, он повернётся против вас.  
Плохое обращение с Невестой Розы может быть вынесено на обсуждение в Студенческом совете и стать поводом для вызова Победителя любым из дуэлянтов круга.  
Злоупотребление силой Невесты также может быть поводом к вызову со стороны любого из дуэлянтов круга.  
В настоящий момент лидером в турнирной таблице является Кирюу Тога, и Невеста принадлежит ему.  
Будьте внимательны.   
Удачи.  
Край Света.»

Грег встретил Акио на пороге и молча отступил назад, пропуская внутрь. Так же молча разлил по чашкам чай и сел на диван напротив мужчины, собираясь с мыслями. Почему-то в присутствии Акио все заранее подготовленные фразы вылетели из головы, оставив вместо себя клубок перепутанных эмоций, и парень никак не мог решить, с чего начать. Наконец, окончательно смутившись и рассердившись на себя за это, Грег упрямо вскинул голову и посмотрел Акио в глаза.  
– Я хотел сказать тебе, что влюбился. В тебя, – он не стал уточнять, что имеет ввиду и Акио, и Диоса. Точнее, их обоих как одно существо. Считал это очевидным. Поэтому просто добавил: – Сильно. – И снова замолк. Слова получались резкими, отрывистыми и шли с трудом. – Поэтому я ревную. Тоже очень сильно. Ко всем и каждому, и особенно – к Кирюу.  
Он всё-таки опустил глаза и уставился в чашку, которую вертел в руках. Тишина окутывала их, как душное одеяло.  
– Я понимаю, что он тебе гораздо… ближе, чем я. Вы одного… эээ… вида, – он запнулся и коротко усмехнулся, скорее нервно, чем весело. И снова упрямо поднял голову. – Но я всё равно не отступлюсь. И хочу, чтобы ты это знал.  
Грег отвернулся и уставился куда-то за окно. Он чувствовал себя ужасно глупо и неожиданно остро ощутил то, чему в присутствии Акио обычно совершенно не придавал значения: что перед ним сидит существо чёрт-те какого возраста с чёрт-те какими свойствами, которое чёрт его знает как к нему относится и которому он нужен чёрт его знает зачем.  
Акио пересел на его диван и положил руку на бедро Грега. Под тканью дрогнули мышцы. Юноша нервничал.   
– Я в тебя влюблён, – спокойно сказал он. – Но я не могу предвидеть, как ты станешь ко мне относиться на этом круге.   
Грег непонимающе смотрел на него. Акио секунду помолчал, взвешивая, что можно сказать, а что не стоит.   
– Когда появится Невеста, ты можешь меня возненавидеть с той же силой, с какой сейчас говоришь, что влюблён.   
Он вдруг вспомнил, что не убрал письма в сейф, и нахмурился.  
– Почему?  
Грег встал и навис над Акио, опираясь коленом о диван и обеими руками – в спинку дивана, поймав таким образом мужчину в ловушку. И улыбаясь. Акио сказал, что влюблён в него, и от этого юношу затопила совершенно бесконтрольная радость. Он не понимал, зачем Акио сейчас говорит о дуэлях и о невесте. Раньше, кажется, про какую-то невесту говорил Диос, но мысль об этом мелькнула и ушла. Грег улыбнулся шире и поцеловал Акио.  
– И не надейся, – прошептал он, – так легко ты от меня не отделаешься.  
– Я и не собирался, – пробормотал Акио, дурея от идиотского подросткового счастья, отвечая на его поцелуй. – Но послушай же меня. Это важно.  
– **Это** важно, – возразил Грег, целуя мужчину ещё жёстче.  
– Грег... – он вдруг замолк, ещё на автомате отвечая на поцелуй. Но всё его внимание уже ушло, как уходит внимание паука, когда в силки попадается муха, – следуя вдоль невидимой нити, ловя средоточие возмущения. 

– Ты здесь? – Тога заглянул в кабинет Акио.   
На столе стоял выключенный лэптоп. Рядом с ним аккуратной стопкой лежали письма. Кажется, в апартаментах больше никого не было. Кирюу вздохнул и подошёл к столу. Письма предназначались дуэлянтам второго круга. Значит, можно начинать.   
Он взял стопку в руки и проверил адресатов. Кирюу Тога, Арисугава Дзюри, Кирюу Нанами, Мотаку Ёсида, Райдер Грегори. Все в сборе. Можно отправлять.   
Он положил свое письмо в карман, а остальные отнёс на студенческую почту.  
– Доставьте прямо сейчас. Корреспонденция Студсовета, – он улыбнулся хорошенькой девушке с пухлыми щёчками.   
Та зарделась.   
– Конечно, Кирюу-сама. Всё будет сделано.   
Юноша кивнул и вышел, бессознательно комкая письмо в кармане. Будет ли честным открыть его прямо сейчас?  
Он решил, что вполне, достал изящный конверт и вскрыл.   
Пока он читал, по его телу словно прокатывались электрические волны. Неприятное ощущение, словно отсидел всё тело.  
Тога ещё никогда не открывал контракт, до этого его открывали Сайондзи и другие люди, и всё было ему в новинку. Поэтому когда он почувствовал невесомую нить, связавшую его с Невестой, он поначалу растерялся. Когда он короткое время владел Анси, он ощущал нечто подобное, но не с такой силой.  
Очевидно, тот, кто первым в круге заключал контракт с Невестой, каким-то образом ярче всех чувствовал происходящее...  
Мыслить яснее Тога сейчас не мог.  
Дрожь нити, её реальность и в то же время эфемерность очаровали его. Он словно бы мог видеть её, повисшую в воздухе, сверкающую радужными сполохами на солнце. Это было так красиво и казалось щемяще недолговечным.   
Вдруг нить дёрнулась, натянулась до боли, и в то же время в него волной хлынула чудовищная сила, едва не повергшая его на колени.  
Невеста принял контракт.   
Тога зло улыбнулся и мысленно отчётливо сказал: «Ко мне. Сейчас же!».

Дзюри внезапно споткнулась в середине каскадной атаки, резко втянула в себя воздух и неловко рухнула на одно колено. Нить, соединившую её с силой Невесты, она на этот раз ощущала намного сильнее.   
«Кто же это?» – ошарашенно подумала девушка, потирая ушибленное колено.   
Вокруг неё стопились ученики.   
– Семпай, вам нехорошо?  
– Капитан, что случилось?  
– Арисугава-сан, вам помочь? Воды?  
Она тяжело оперлась на руку Сиори, поднимаясь, стащила маску, жадно глотая холодный воздух.   
– Всё хорошо. En garde! Продолжаем! Чего встали?! Рё, у тебя опять деревянные колени. Отстраню!  
В груди сердце грохотало кузнечным молотом. Форма вдруг стала неудобной, сковала всё тело, как саван. И Дзюри ощущала, что стоит только хорошо потянуться – и она порвет её.

– Эээ... Нанами-сан.  
– Цувабуки, нет. Я же сказала, что меня не интересует матема...  
Нанами поперхнулась. По телу побежали мурашки. Что-то творилось с Тогой. Надо бежать, помочь ему...  
Девушка резко вскочила – и тут же пошатнулась и тяжело оперлась на плечо Мицуру.   
– Что это за хрень?! – не сдержалась она.   
Вокруг словно выключили звуки, цвета и запахи. Она стояла на Ничейных землях.  
Ничейные земли – это Тога придумал, когда они поняли, что оба туда ходят. Но сейчас она вдруг поняла, что они всегда так назывались.  
В воздухе носилась паутина, поочерёдно она что-то обволакивала и таяла, обозначивая силуэты. Нанами насчитала четыре и ещё странный сдвоенный или даже строенный, а может, и больше – в центре.   
– Что у меня, глюки, что ли? – вслух спросила она.  
И тут паутина устремилась к ней. Нанами ошеломлённо попятилась, споткнулась и упала на мягкое место, выругавшись. Нить паутины обвила её горло и скользнула вниз, к ключицам, и дальше. Сердце заколотилось как бешеное, и она вспомнила.  
«Ох... Началось.»  
Она закусила губу от боли, но всё же попыталась выдержать поток энергии. И тут ей показалось, что её обнимает кто-то и дает ей силы.   
«Братик?»  
Она с трудом открыла глаза. Цувабуки крепко прижимал её к себе. Заметив, что она смотрит, он стиснул зубы и заявил: «Не отдам. Я тебя защищу.».  
«Дурак», – мрачно подумала Нанами прежде чем отключиться.

Рука, в которой Ёсида держал изящную пиалу с чаем, дрогнула, тонкий белый фарфор эпохи Мэйдзи выскользнул из пальцев и кружевом осколков разлетелся по столу, заливая потёртую поверхность горячей ароматной жидкостью. Мотаку резко вскочил, чтобы горячий чай не попал на свежевыстиранные и идеально выглаженные школьные брюки, и тут же тяжело оперся обеими руками о стол, придавленный внезапно обрушившейся на него силой.  
«Неужели… началось?»  
Ёсида улыбнулся, не замечая, что разлитый чай обжигает пальцы. И усилием воли выпрямился, окидывая торжествующим взглядом притихших ребят в столовой.   
Они не знали. И никогда не узнают, эти серые, скучные, обычные люди. Люди-мыши, такие же, как его так называемый отец…  
Мотаку криво улыбнулся.  
Он оказался достоин. Он – избранный.  
И он станет сильнейшим. И совершит то, что ему начертано совершить.

Взгляд Акио потемнел, глаза стали отчуждёнными.  
Мужчина аккуратно подвинул Грега, встал и нейтрально улыбнулся.   
– Извини, Райдер-сан. Я должен идти. До свидания.  
Акио закрылся. Резко, неожиданно и наглухо, словно отгородившись от Грега и всего окружающего мира чёрным звуконепроницаемым стеклом. Оглушённый этой внезапной пустотой, Грег безропотно позволил отодвинуть себя в сторону и лишь медленно спросил в удаляющуюся спину:  
– В чём де…  
Договорить он не успел. В окружившем его Нигде будто блеснула серебристая нить, невесомо опустилась на его плечо – лёгкая, как паутинка.   
_«Паутина – она везде,_ – опять эхом прозвучал в его голове тоненький голосок. _– И на тебе тоже.»_  
Паутинка скользнула к груди, и Грег неожиданно почувствовал идущую от неё яростную, пряную, тяжёлую силу, силу, с которой его пытались связать этой нитью. Он резко вскинул руку – сбросить дрянь, но пальцы замерли на полпути. Он узнал. Не мог не узнать, даже не смотря на то, что сейчас эта сила казалась ему чудовищно изуродованной и искажённой.   
«Диос? Что ты делаешь?!»  
Но Диос не ответил. Никто не ответил, а секундного колебания оказалось достаточно, чтобы тонкая нить скользнула сквозь ткань одежды, под кожу, сквозь мышцы, минуя ребра, и коротким уколом впилась в сердце, свернувшись в нём тёмной шипастой розой. Грег пошатнулся и неловко оперся о спинку дивана, чувствуя, как в него бесконтрольно вливается чужая сила.  
«Ты же обещал…»  
Он поднял глаза на Акио как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как за его спиной закрывается дверь...


	7. Арка II, часть 1

С Ёсидой Тога встретился уже совсем под вечер.  
Мотаку был в самом деле со странностями. Тоге он напоминал какого-то скользкого и холодного морского зверя. Предположительно каракатицу.  
Он окликнул выходящего с занятий студента.  
– Мотаку Ёсида.  
Тот повернулся медленно и застыл, всем своим видом выражая презрительное недоумение.  
«О, прости мне, несчастному смертному, что побеспокоил тебя, великий Ктулху», – внутренне Кирюу покатился со смеху.  
– Кирюу Тога, президент Студенческого совета.  
– Я знаю, кто ты, – степенно ответствовал Мотаку.  
– Я обязан провести инструктаж в связи с твоим вступлением в Совет. Уделишь мне время?  
Ёсида едва подавил удивление. Он знал, что с уходом Каору Микки в совете образовалась вакансия, но не имел ни малейшего представления о том, что его кандидатуру не только выдвинули, но уже одобрили.   
С другой стороны, теперь, когда он был отмечен Силой, иначе и быть не могло. Теперь он пойдет в гору. Вся его жизнь пойдет в гору. Поэтому Мотаку самодовольно улыбнулся и кивнул:  
– Безусловно, Кирюу-сан. Но беседовать здесь на такие серьёзные темы мне кажется нецелесообразным. Думаю, нам стоит перейти в помещение, предназначенное для совещаний Совета.  
Он едва заметно склонил голову, предоставляя Кирюу возможность указать ему дорогу.   
Тога вызывал у Ёсиды уважение. Уверенный, властный, умеющий очаровывать и завоёвывать внимание – превосходные качества для человека, который стремится заполучить силу, способную изменить мир. Силу и власть.  
Они уже однажды сталкивались на Арене, и Кирюу, к огорчению Мотаку, одержал верх. Хоть и не без труда.   
«Вот он, мой конкурент и соперник...»  
– Я думаю, что мы воспользуемся административной переговорной, – Тога мягко улыбнулся. – Она ближе.   
Он двинулся вперёд, указывая путь и стараясь не рассмеяться. Настроение у него было отличное. После нескольких часов секса он вполне мог себе позволить не издеваться над противником.   
– Студенческий совет, – начал он, закрыв дверь, – является органом саморегулирования учащихся. Мы как бы берём шефство над своими сверстниками и младшими товарищами. В наши обязанности входит задача посещаемости и первичной дисциплины учащихся, решение споров и конфликтных ситуаций, проблема внеклассной занятости, общение с прессой и шефство над личным пресс-центром Академии. Есть и бумажная работа.  
Он следил за кивающим в такт его словам Ёсидой.  
Интересно, он кивает, потому что согласен, потому что не согласен – или слова на него производят некое гипнотическое воздействие?  
– Наверняка есть что-то, к чему у тебя талант. Чем ты хотел бы заниматься? Что, по твоему мнению, пошло бы Академии Отори на пользу?  
Ёсида закинул ногу на ногу и постарался принять непринужденную позу, с неудовольствием думая про себя, что у него не получается сделать это столь же изящно, как у собеседника. Неприятно, но поправимо. Да и, в конце концов, по внешнему виду только встречают, а вот провожают по всем известно чему. И Ёсида решил блеснуть:  
– Я хочу взять шефство над научными проектами. Уверен, что с моими знаниями я привнесу в жизнь студентов много полезного, – он тонко улыбнулся Тоге, как равному. – К тому же, насколько мне известно, как раз научные проекты и остались без присмотра.  
– Это правда, – Тога в задумчивости кивнул. – Ну хорошо. А как у тебя с производственной частью? Каору отвечал за документы, и нам хотелось бы найти на его место того, кто с этим хорошо справится.  
«Хочешь взвалить на меня бумажную работу? Не выйдет».  
– Не думаю, что это хорошая идея – отнимать время, отданное науке, возне с пустыми бумажками. К тому же, координация наших действий и отчётность находятся в вашем ведении, председатель. – Ёсида был невозмутим, как сфинкс. – Если есть какие-то бумаги, с которыми вы не справляетесь... То есть, я хотел сказать, возня с которыми – бессмысленная трата сил и времени, я бы посоветовал вам найти симпатичную девочку на роль секретаря.  
«А, да ты у нас выше этого...»  
– К сожалению, подобный опыт уже имел место в прошлом, – Тога безмятежно посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. – Мы имеем дело с информацией, разглашение которой может привести к скандалу. И случаи утечки информации бывали. Поэтому Совет больше не берёт помощников и все выполняют определённые функции – каждый в своей области. Но если это настолько тяжело и будет мешать твоей научной работе, прости, что мы тебя побеспокоили. Мы можем поискать ещё.   
«В конце концов, есть лишь на очко не дотянувшие...»  
Ёсида неловко сменил позу, закинув на этот раз правую ногу на левую.  
– Это меняет дело, – он постарался ответить Тоге таким же невозмутимым взглядом. – Тогда я, конечно же, возьму эти функции на себя. Мы не можем позволить важной информации свободно гулять по Академии и смущать студентов.  
– Чудесно! – Тога лучезарно заулыбался. – Было бы сложно найти замену в Совет быстро.  
Ёсида **должен** был быть в Совете. Таково было недвусмысленное пожелание Акио.  
– Правда? – Ёсида едва заметно подобрался. – Могу ли я узнать в таком случае, кто ещё вошёл в Совет?  
– Конечно. Завтра с утра мы ждём тебя перед занятиями. Там все и познакомимся.   
Тога встал, давая понять, что на этом всё.   
На этом в самом деле было всё: его и так ждал более чем нелёгкий разговор с Грегори Райдером. Тратить время на напыщенного Ёсиду ему хотелось меньше всего.   
Тут дверь распахнулась, и в неё заглянула Арисугава.   
– Я тебя ищу, – уронила она нехотя. – Ты мне срочно нужен.   
Тога послал извиняющуюся улыбку Ёсиде и, выходя, шепнул: «Например, она...».

Грег вернулся с тренировки поздно вечером, почти ночью. Сегодня Зак неожиданно резко поднял планку, остро заставив ученика осознать, насколько тот далек от совершенства. Как будто тоже что-то почувствовал, только вот что?   
За время тренировки обрушившееся на Грега днём ощущение силы Диоса утихло, свернулось клубком где-то внутри, причиняя смутный дискомфорт, который почти можно было игнорировать. Почти. Если бы не глухая бетонная стена с пустым взглядом, в которую Акто превратился на его глазах.  
Тогда Райдер не стал его догонять. Почему-то не смог. Сделать лишний шаг на мучительно растянувшиеся несколько минут оказалось непосильной задачей... А позже, когда ощущение ушло, на смену ему пришли обида и злость. Диос обещал никогда больше не вселяться в него, не навязывать свою странную силу. Но обещание не сдержал...  
Грег бросил на диван сумку, меч, стянул через голову потную футболку и швырнул её куда-то, не глядя. И только после этого обнаружил на тумбочке при входе уже знакомый конверт. Он машинально потянулся к нему, отстранённо удивляясь, что реакция на печать розы почти вошла у него в привычку. Упал на диван и вскрыл письмо.  
Ну, кто у нас следующий?  
Но имени не было. Вместо него был неожиданно длинный, хотя и лаконичный текст.  
Грег прочитал послание, скомкал лист и бросил в мусорное ведро у входной двери. Не попал. Ну и к чёрту.  
Хватит. Это уже не смешно. Сражаться за какую-то девчонку, обладание которой («собственность» победителя... слово-то какое, прям средневековье) даёт «силу изменить мир», Грег точно не собирался.  
Он лениво размышлял о том, что надо бы встать и дойти до душа, когда раздался стук. И сразу вслед за ним входная дверь открылась, и в проёме, как в раме, высветилась фигура Кирюу Тоги.  
«Вот только тебя мне не хватало для полного счастья», – зло подумал Грег, даже не думая подняться навстречу или поздороваться.  
– Тебя не учили, что нужно дождаться приглашения, прежде чем войти?  
– Избавь меня от нотаций, – Тога поднял вверх ладони. – Я по делу.  
Он подтолкнул носком ботинка письмо, удостоверившись, что печать взломана. Потом прислонился к косяку, не напрашиваясь на приглашение войти и присесть. Не от этого.  
От Грега веяло тёмной, злой волной. Парень был на взводе, и Тога догадывался, почему.   
«И с чего он решил, что ты должен в этом участвовать...»  
Тога вдохнул, выдохнул, настраиваясь на волну Райдера. Отшатнулся от случайной мысли, не уловив её в словах, но чётко определив как ненависть. 

_– Он не согласится, если будешь с ним говорить, как привык. Он понимает только прямоту._

– В общем так. Невеста Розы на этом Кругу – Акио, – Тога настороженно следил за движениями Грега. – Найдётся несколько минут для дальнейшего разговора?  
Новость оглушила. На мгновение в глазах Грега мелькнули растерянность и боль, но тут же ушли, сменившись чистой, незамутнённой злостью. Прозрачной и ледяной, как вода из родника, от которой сводит зубы. Он медленно встал. Медленно, размеренно одолел расстояние, отделяющее его от Тоги. Приблизился вплотную и оперся рукой о дверной косяк у плеча незваного гостя.  
Он нависал бы над Кирюу, если бы тот не был почти на голову выше. Но сейчас Грега это не смущало. Тога казался тонким, длинным и гибким, как тростник. Тронь – и он сам послушно согнётся под рукой...  
– Значит, он сейчас – твоя «собственность», – презрением, с которым Грег уронил это слово, можно было заморозить Долину Смерти. – Поздравляю. И что тебе от меня нужно?  
– Мне – ничего.  
Тога ощутил усталость. Первая волна силы сходила на нет. Завтра у всех будет лёгкая ломка и головная боль. Потом сила несколько уравновесится, особенно если регулярно заниматься с Невестой сексом.   
– Думаю, даже если бы мне что-то было нужно, вряд ли ты мне смог это дать. Я пришёл сказать, что Дуэлянты обычно входят в Студенческий совет. Я также думаю, что тебе на это плевать. Но если ты в самом деле решил забрать Акио себе, то единственный способ сделать это – не выходить из Круга.  
«Давай, скажи мне, что тебе похуй и ты ничего не хочешь об этом знать, и я уйду отсюда и останусь для него единственным.»  
Тога уставился в янтарные глаза, позволив мыслям отразиться в своём взгляде.  
Ему было больно от того, что он говорил. И от того, что делал. На самом деле, где-то в другой жизни Грег ему понравился бы, и они могли стать друзьями – это он также почувствовал той своей стороной, которая путешествовала в Ничейных землях. И от этого на душе было ещё гаже.  
Но Акио почему-то нужен был именно этот парень.  
Грег ощутил, как ледяная волна отступает, оставляя после себя усталость и глухую боль в висках. Тростник согнулся, лёг под ладонь, не дожидаясь прикосновения. Скучно.  
– Значит, я останусь в Круге. И войду в Студенческий совет. И даже подберу с пола письмо, разглажу его, вставлю в рамочку и повешу на стену, чтобы ничего не забыть, – он оттолкнулся от дверного косяка, выпрямляясь, и сделал шаг назад. – Мне только одно интересно. Зачем ты пришёл и сказал мне всё это?   
Он не двигался. Ждал ответа, неосознанно вслушиваясь в существо у двери, как вслушивался в него тогда, на Арене.  
«Чью волю ты исполняешь: свою или... чью?»  
Тога из последних сил держал себя в руках. Очень хотелось всё-таки врезать и выгнать к чёрту со своей территории.   
– Моя обязанность как президента Совета поставить в известность и ввести в курс дела всех участников-дуэлянтов. Завтра утром перед занятиями ознакомительное собрание. Не придёшь – очень порадуешь Ёсиду.   
Он развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов и направился к дверям.  
– Приду. Черт с ним, с Ёсидой, но доставить удовольствие тебе я не могу совершенно. Тут ты прав.  
Грег ухмыльнулся в удаляющуюся спину.  
Хлопнула дверь.  
Только тогда он позволил себе развернуться и сделать несколько шагов до дивана. И рухнуть на него, сжимая пальцами гудящие виски. У Диоса завелась дурацкая привычка взламывать ему мозги... И не только мозги. И не только у Диоса. Кто-то на том конце невидимой нити ласково и едва ощутимо коснулся пальцами паутинки, проверяя натяжение. Сердце послушно дрогнуло. Грег свернулся на диване клубком, неосознанно коснулся пальцами груди и грустно улыбнулся.  
«Здесь я, здесь... идиот. А ведь мог просто попросить...»  
Грег не запомнил эту мысль. Как не запомнил рой странных видений, пришедших к нему на грани яви и сна.   
Он просто уснул на диване, не дойдя до душа и постели, и проспал так до самого утра.

У Невесты Розы нет своей воли. Она ограничена в своих действиях желаниями Розы. Но она также никогда не допустит, чтобы Розе был причинен вред. В том числе, действиями самой Розы. Невеста не только носитель меча, но также щит, хранящий Розу от ментальных и энергетических атак. А после битвы Невеста спит со своим Победителем, чтобы помочь ему справиться с силой. От равновесия этой пары частично зависит и равновесие остальных дуэлянтов.  
Невеста Розы владеет силой менять мир для Победителя. Именно поэтому полную силу её иллюзий могут испытать на себе только те, контракт с кем затрагивает интересы Розы. И Невесты.  
Тога давно уже всё это знал: Акио рассказывал ему, как работает сила Анси.  
Поэтому как только он вернулся от Грега, он сразу подозвал Акио к себе.  
Во всём теле клокотала злость и ярость. Стоило Тоге представить их рядом...  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты не трахался ни с кем, кроме меня.   
Теперь по взгляду Акио вообще ни о чем невозможно было догадаться. Но Тога разглядел слабый намёк на улыбку в углу рта.   
– И ещё я хочу, чтобы ты не позволял Диосу видеться с Грегори Райдером.   
Улыбка угасла, перетекая в намёк на оскал.   
А Акио (Невеста, теперь он Невеста) склонил голову.   
– Хорошо, Тога-сама.  
И так будет – пока Тога им владеет. Об этом Тога тоже прекрасно знал. Но он знал ещё одну вещь. Кто бы ни завладел Невестой, он захочет, чтобы она принадлежала ему полностью, безраздельно. А если не она, то её сила. А значит, пока Грег не наберётся опыта, к нему Невеста не перейдёт.   
А Тога постарается сделать так, чтобы Акио вообще никто не отыграл.   
– Идём спать.   
– Да, Тога-сама.

Грег проснулся рано. В голове было пусто, тело ломило – он всю ночь проспал на диване в холле в неудобной позе. Парень сморщился, уловив источаемый им самим запах, и направился прямиком в душ, где плескался добрых полчаса, словно вода могла прогнать прочь дурные чувства и мысли и смыть усталость. После душа и завтрака настроение немного поднялось. Но после неудачной попытки сварить себе капуччино (кофе получился отвратительным) испортилось окончательно.   
Поэтому когда в дверь постучала девушка, работающая в почтовом отделении Академии, Грег так на неё зыркнул, что у бедняжки с лица исчезли ямочки. Всучив ему какую-то коробку, она опрометью кинулась вон, забыв попросить его расписаться. Райдер внёс коробку в холл и с подозрением открыл, не ожидая от студенческой корреспонденции уже ничего хорошего.  
В коробке обнаружилась одежда. Грег с возрастающим изумлением развернул её: белый китель с красным кантом и кучей идиотских побрякушек на нём и темно-фиолетового цвета брюки. Размер, похоже, его. Но кто мог прислать ему эти тряпки и зачем? Он секунд пять пялился на этот пиздец, прежде чем вспомнил, что именно так выглядит форма членов Студенческого совета.  
– И мне теперь это придётся носить, – мрачно сообщил он пустой комнате.  
Комната не ответила.  
Грег ещё пару минут смотрел на свалившуюся на него роскошь. Потом решительно потянулся за ножницами.  
За пятнадцать-двадцать минут возни ему удалось аккуратно спороть с кителя аксельбанты, хлястики и прочую ересь. Но с наполовину фиолетовыми рукавами сделать ничего было нельзя. Как и с красным кантом. И кто, интересно, был дизайнером этого... наряда? Грег мрачно натянул на себя фиолетовые брюки и набросил сверху китель, по привычке оставив ворот расстёгнутым.   
Нужно будет что-то придумать. В конце концов, цвет формы членов совета правилами точно не регламентируется...  
Он закинул сумку на плечо и вышёл из корпуса.  
И нос к носу столкнулся с Кирюу Нанами.  
– Привет, – Грег улыбнулся вполне искренне. В отличие от брата, солнечная девочка ему нравилась.  
Нанами окинула его взглядом и фыркнула. На форме отчётливо видны были следы от отпоротых деталей. Впрочем, странно, что этот дикарь не пошёл голым. С него бы сталось.   
– Идём. Мы опаздываем, – объявила она и первой зашагала по дорожкам.   
Через сотню-две шагов к ним присоединился Цувабуки и, ревниво сверкнув глазами на Грега, отобрал у своей дамы портфель и понёс, умудряясь на ходу положить в него ланч для Нанами.   
Та не обратила на это никакого внимания.   
– Хочу, чтобы ты знал, – вдруг сказала она Грегу. – Студенческий совет – это не мишура и не фикция. Там придётся вкалывать.  
Парень пробурчал что-то невразумительное в ответ.  
Нанами искоса посмотрела на него.  
Сегодня он совершено не напоминал её противника, с которым они пересеклись на Арене несколько месяцев назад. Под глазами тени, щетина на подбородке и весьма затравленный вид, хотя это он вряд ли осознавал. Мужики вообще идиоты.   
– Эй, – она замедлила шаг и коснулась фиолетового обшлага. – Братик ещё это скажет, но ты бы отдыхал получше. За неуспеваемость тебя могут отстранить от работы в Совете. И даже временно исключить, пока не догонишь.  
Грег глянул на неё.   
– Спасибо, Кирюу-сан.   
В тоне сквозила лёгкая усмешка.   
Нанами вздёрнула подбородок. Тоже ещё выискался... Помогаешь ему, а он насмехается.   
Они вошли в лифт.   
Цувабуки помахал ей, улыбнулся и побежал по своим делам.   
– Ты что же, даже не скажешь ему спасибо? – спросил Грег слегка удивлённо.   
– А? – Нанами хлопнула глазами.   
Счастье – речёвки отменили в новом учебном году. Можно было подниматься, не неся чушь.   
Дзюри и второй новичок уже были на балконе по случаю хорошей погоды.   
– Всем привееет, – сделала хорошенькое личико Нанами. – Со мной новый член Совета, Райдер Грегори.   
– Мотаку Ёсида, – мрачно представила длинного и нескладного японца Дзюри и уткнулась в чашку с кофе.   
Нанами собралась сказать что-то ехидное, но тут лифт открылся, и на площадку ступил её брат в сопровождении...  
– Охренеть! – выдала Нанами, попятившись и сев с размаху на стул, ощущая, что её глаза становятся размером с блюдечки. Но в кои-то веки ей было совершенно на это плевать.  
Грег непроизвольно сделал движение навстречу, даже не движение – намёк на него, но тут же остановился. Стеклянная скорлупа, которой был окружен Акио, никуда не делась. Напротив, ощущалась более отчётливо, чем прошлым днем – пусто и глухо. Грег попытался посмотреть ему в глаза, но увидел там всё ту же безмятежность полного отсутствия чего-либо.  
«Зачем ты это с собой сделал?»  
– Доброе утро, дамы и господа, – голос Тоги так и сочился самодовольством.  
Акио встал за его левым плечом и замер там неподвижной куклой.  
«Чему ты радуешься, идиот? Это же не он. Или тебе всё равно?»  
Видимо, Кирюу было всё равно. Он невозмутимо прошествовал к столу и опустился в кресло председателя, жестом приглашая всех собравшихся последовать своему примеру. Грег остался стоять, не отрывая взгляда от Акио, пытаясь найти брешь в окружающей того стене – безрезультатно.   
Наконец он медленно перевёл взгляд на Тогу, пытаясь уловить, о чем тот говорит.  
Кирюу дождался, пока все немного успокоятся. Отдельно подождал Грегори, который словно кол проглотил. Убедившись, что все готовы слушать, он устроился поудобнее.   
– Я рад приветствовать всех собравшихся. Поскольку у нас изменения в составе, то позвольте представить официально... – он назвал всех по именам, раздавая папки со стандартным набором документов. – Я являюсь координатором работы Совета, и часть делопроизводства лежит на мне. Также я отвечаю за крупные научные мероприятия. Нашим секретарём, а также ответственным за методическую часть по физике, химии, математике и информатике был Каору Микки. Его место теперь займет Мотаку Ёсида. Арисугава Дзюри по-прежнему отвечает за прессу и финансирование, Нанами берёт на себя развлекательные мероприятия и тимбилдинг, а Грегори Райдер...  
Он споткнулся, с ужасом сообразив, что вчера от усталости так и не обсудил с Грегом его обязанности.  
– Ну раз уж мне совершенно нечего делать, – ядовито сказал Грег, – то на мне будут спортивные мероприятия и безопасность.  
– Да. Верно, – Тога мысленно себя уже убил, но тут ему на плечо опустилась горячая ладонь Невесты, и он успокоился. – В прошедшем учебном году не у всех было желание уделять внимание Совету. Хочу особо отметить этот момент. Дело в том, что наша тёплая компания при всей её неординарности служит своеобразным буфером между преподавательским составом и студентами. Мы значительно облегчаем школьную жизнь, делая её более независимой от взрослых. Поэтому заостряю ваше внимание на том, что в случае неуспеваемости и снижения продуктивности в академических и общественных проектах, которые мы берем на себя, любой из членов Совета может быть исключен. Думаю, не нужно говорить, что это означает и исключение из круга дуэлянтов, – он деликатно улыбнулся.  
Дзюри не менее деликатно кашлянула и без промедления пошла в атаку.   
– Нам хотелось бы знать, что здесь делает господин заместитель председателя.   
Тога склонил голову в знак согласия.   
– В прошлом году мы потеряли Химэмию Анси. И поэтому сейчас Невестой является Акио. Вы все могли почувствовать его силу вчера. Она больше, чем сила прежней Невесты.  
Дзюри с непроницаемым выражением лица смотрела на Тогу. Поняв, что тот не шутит, едва заметно пожала плечами и безразлично уставилась на бумаги.  
Ёсида разглядывал новую Невесту во все глаза. Читая письмо, он даже предположить не мог, что Невестой может оказаться мужчина. С другой стороны, входила же в состав Совета (а, значит, чисто теоретически могла участвовать в дуэлях и стать обручённой) Арисугава Дзюри... Конечно же, сообразил вдруг Мотаку, это просто символика. Проводником силы может служить любой специально обученный человек. Если он не обычный человек, конечно. Обычные люди на такое в принципе не способны.  
Он ещё раз окинул взглядом фигуру Акио и поторопился спросить, чтобы оказаться если не первым, то уж точно вторым:  
– Могу я поинтересоваться, каким образом... Акио, – едва заметная пауза, после которой Ёсида назвал Отори так же, как сделал Тога, по имени, – каким образом он будет совмещать функции Невесты и свои непосредственные обязанности? Согласитесь, будет достаточно странно, если во время заседания педагогического совета я войду в дверь и прикажу Невесте немедленно следовать за мной.  
Невеста поймал взгляд Тоги, разрешающий ему ответить, и поднял взгляд на присутствующих, ощущая, как отчаянно заколотился заточённый в метафизический кокон посреди Нигде Диос, рвущийся к Грегу.  
«Твои старания тщетны. Ты не можешь справиться с этой ловушкой. Не терзай себя.»  
«Замолкни! Это не ты! Это не я!!! Это всё контракт. Это её контракт, как ты не понимаешь!!! Выпусти меня!!!»  
Невеста отмахнулся от него.  
– Я позабочусь об этом, Мотаку-сан. Но обращаю твоё внимание на то, что в правилах есть пункт о злоупотреблении.  
Он видел, что Тога едва заметно улыбнулся. В улыбке сквозило злорадство. Значит, ему Ёсида тоже не понравился...  
– Гласящий, что злоупотребивший может быть вызван на дуэль любым членом Совета, и только, – Ёсида по-прежнему обращался к Тоге.   
Кем бы ни был Отори Акио раньше, сейчас он был Невестой, а значит, собственностью Победителя. И Мотаку не видел смысла в разговоре с ней (ним), а не с его владельцем.  
Тога слегка приподнял ладонь, показывая, что ответит сам.   
– Значит, прежде чем злоупотребить, оцени свои силы и реши, сможешь ли ты победить каждого из присутствующих здесь.  
Невеста испытал странное ощущение. Ему захотелось поаплодировать, хотя ничего такого Тога не сказал.  
«Я же сказал тебе! Это **её** контракт!»  
Диос, похоже, был взбешён не на шутку. Вздорный мальчишка.  
– А каждый из присутствующих здесь настолько озабочен счастьем и благополучием Невесты, что незамедлительно бросит мне вызов? – Ёсида иронично улыбнулся. Что за детский сад, право слово... И уточнил на всякий случай, обращаясь к Нанами, Тоге и Дзюри: – Предыдущую Невесту вы защищали так же?  
– Н-нет... – огорошенная Нанами ответила прежде, чем успела подумать. И прежде, чем её успел кто-либо остановить. – Вообще-то на неё всем было плевать, кроме...  
Девушка наморщила лоб. Чьё-то имя так и просилось на язык, но отчего-то она никак не могла его вспомнить.  
Ёсида не стал дожидаться, пока она продолжит:  
– Значит, я могу быть спокоен.  
– До тех пор, пока твои действия не приносят вреда Академии и учебному процессу – можешь, – Дзюри смотрела на Мотаку с нескрываемым отвращением. – Но я тебе не советую.  
Мотаку ответил ей безмятежной улыбкой. Арисугаву он уже один раз победил и не видел проблемы в том, чтобы сделать это ещё раз. Он коротко кивнул председателю Студенческого совета.  
– У меня больше нет вопросов.  
Невеста задумчиво смотрел на мальчишку. Он не мог прийти к какому-то определённому выводу: его больше занимало то, какую феерическую хуйню нёс Мотаку, не соображая, что говорит, или же внезапно замолкший Диос. Он очнулся только когда Тога коснулся его лица и повел за собой.  
– Прости. Я прослушал конец совещания.  
– Ничего страшного. Мы закончили. Ты можешь пойти работать, увидимся после занятий на спарринге.  
– Хорошо, Тога-сама, – Невеста улыбнулся и вошёл за ним в лифт.  
Грег очнулся только когда двери лифта закрылись, и кабина скользнула вниз, пряча фигуры Акио и Тоги – недостаточно быстро, чтобы скрыть, как Кирюу положил ладонь на затылок Невесты, приближая лицо мужчины к своему лицу. Почему-то этот мимолётный кадр встряхнул Райдера, как хорошая оплеуха.   
Он резко отвернулся от лифта и обратился к Дзюри. Сейчас она казалась ему единственным вменяемым человеком во всём этом балагане, именуемом Советом. Нанами так и сидела, оторопело выпучив глаза и плохо воспринимая окружающую реальность, а Ёсида... это Ёсида. Что за хрень он нёс про приказы и издевательства над Невестой?  
– Арисугава-семпай, подскажи, пожалуйста, кто до меня курировал спортивную часть?  
– Сайондзи Киоити, – бесстрастно ответила Дзюри.  
«Слабак», – явственно читалось в её взгляде.  
И, чёрт возьми, она была права.  
– Значит, мне нужно с ним переговорить, – Райдер благодарно кивнул. – Как часто мы должны собираться здесь?  
– По указанию Председателя Совета. Рассылкой уведомлений обычно занимается секретарь.  
Арисугава с неудовольствием покосилась на надувшегося от чувства собственной важности Ёсиду и шагнула к подъехавшему наверх лифту. Грег машинально зашёл в кабинку следом за ней, и двери лифта вновь закрылись.  
– Об остальном тебе лучше спросить у Тоги, – отбрила его Дзюри при попытке задать очередной вопрос. – Тебе всё равно придётся общаться с ним, хочешь ты или нет.  
Лифт мягко коснулся пола, двери открылись, выпуская рыжую красавицу. Дзюри вышла на галерею и лучи утреннего солнца подсветили её волосы, словно образуя на голове девушки золотой венец.  
– И, Райдер, – она обернулась через плечо. – Приведи себя в порядок. Ты жалок. С таким настроем тебе здесь делать нечего.  
Она еле заметно дёрнула плечом и направилась прочь.   
Из-под защиты тени, отбрасываемой одной из колонн, выскользнула тонкая фигурка и пристроилась в шаге за её спиной.  
Грегори бездумно свернул влево и медленно пошёл по галерее. Нужно было взять себя в руки, Арисугава права. Но подумать об этом было гораздо проще, чем сделать.   
Райдер не понимал сути происходящего, и это выбивало из колеи. Вчера днем он решил, что сила Диоса (изуродованная почти до неузнаваемости, покалеченная – это всё же была она) обрушилась на него одного, что юноша по какой-то причине нарушил данное обещание и попытался, на этот раз успешно, зацепить собой Грега и таким образом стать участником дуэлей. Но на заседании Совета стало очевидно, что произошедшее было чем-то вроде инициации вступления в Совет – и на второй Круг – для всех оставшихся участников. И раз это так – почему же они не чувствуют чудовищную неестественность всего, что с ними происходит? Или чувствуют, но мирятся с ней? Зачем?  
И зачем, ради всего святого, Акио и Диос (почти невозможно было думать о них через это "и") всё это сделали с ними – и с собой?!  
Грег тряхнул головой. Так он ничего не узнает и не поймет. Нужно поговорить с Акио, пусть объяснит, что здесь вообще происходит.  
А ещё нужно удержаться в Совете и в Круге, и если Тога сказал правду и победа – единственный способ вернуть Акио себе, Грег должен победить.  
Юноша огляделся, пытаясь определить, где находится.   
Что там сказал Тога, милостиво отпустил Акио работать? Прекрасно. Значит, Отори сейчас в своём кабинете.  
Грег решительно развернулся и направился к главному корпусу.  
В кабинет Акио он зашёл, минуя секретаря, как уже делал не один раз. Та повозмущалась для виду, но было видно, что она готова смириться со странным поведением студента. Вот и отлично.  
Отори сидел за столом и что-то набирал в своем любимом лэптопе. Последняя модель. Акио очень любил технические новинки... Райдер захлопнул за собой дверь, в несколько шагов пересек расстояние до стола и оперся обеими руками о столешницу:  
– Какого чёрта ты творишь?!  
Невеста посмотрел на него. При виде Грега он ощутил облегчение Диоса и едва смог сдержать рвущуюся навстречу этому юноше улыбку. Невесте на Грега было плевать, и он резко одернул Диоса.  
– Я пытаюсь создать единую сеть для обмена документами между преподавателями и администрацией.  
Грег оторопело уставился на него, опять на толкнувшись на проклятую стену. Но на этот раз быстро пришёл в себя.  
– Ты прекрасно понимаешь, о чем я спрашиваю. – И, не давая Акио продолжать прикидываться идиотом, тут же спросил: – Зачем вы с Диосом устроили этот цирк с Невестой?  
«Эй, полегче! Я в этом не участвовал!!!»  
– Что конкретно вы имеете в виду, Райдер-семпай? Если вы уточните, возможно, я смогу ответить на ваш вопрос.  
Невеста продолжал с вежливым и безликим интересом смотреть на Райдера, слушая горячую мольбу Диоса внутри.   
«Пожалуйста, сыграй с ним. Сыграй в вопросы.»  
Да. Это в самом деле было возможно. Невеста не имеет права на прямое неуважение к члену совета и участнику круга, и определенные вопросы автоматически заставят его сказать правду. Но сможет ли догадаться об этом Грег?.. И в любом случае – зачем это нужно Невесте?  
Грег с минуту смотрел на него, сощурившись. Потом задал единственный вопрос, который его сейчас волновал:  
– Зачем **тебе** нужна Невеста?  
Внутри яростно взвыл Диос.   
Акио ощутил, что от вопроса Грега его левая бровь непроизвольно ползет кверху.   
– Я – Невеста. И я себе определённо нужен.  
– Ты идиот, – зло бросил в ответ Грег. – Состояние, когда сидишь, как в запертом снаружи сейфе, и чувствуешь, что в железной коробке медленно кончается воздух, может быть нужно разве что самоубийце.  
Райдер посмотрел на Акио. Тот смотрел на него с вежливой улыбкой на губах, и ему было явно плевать на цветастые сравнения.  
– Прекрасно. У меня ещё один вопрос. Последний. Что нужно сделать, чтобы ты стал собой?  
«Да. Молодец.»  
Невеста моргнул. Ответ на этот вопрос не противоречил ни единой директиве. И он должен был ответить, поскольку спрашивал Дуэлянт.  
– Сделать меня твоим цветком, дойти до последней дуэли и завершить весь круг победителем, Райдер-сан.  
– То есть, сыграть в твою игру и победить в ней, – перевёл для себя Грег.  
Он вновь попытался вглядеться в Акио, увидеть его, почувствовать, но все его попытки разбивались о пустоту. Это было чертовски больно, и Грег не смог до конца спрятать эту боль. Он протянул руку и коснулся пальцами узкого лица.  
– Тогда до встречи... Акио-сан.  
«В конце Круга, чем бы он ни закончился.»  
Райдер развернулся и вышёл из кабинета. Он нашёл в себе силы не обернуться.  
Невеста задумчиво посмотрел ему вслед и бездумно коснулся места, которого только что касались пальцы Грега. Он знал эти пальцы. Эти руки.  
Через мгновение зазвонил телефон.   
– У тебя всё хорошо?  
– Да. Спасибо за заботу, Тога-сама.

На первое занятие Грег, разумеется, опоздал. Пришлось придумывать какую-то нелепую отговорку про плохое самочувствие. Что удивительно, учитель ему поверила и даже сочувственно предложила отправиться в свою комнату и отлежаться. Неужели он выглядел настолько плохо?  
– Благодарю, Оота-семпай, но я уже в порядке.  
Грег улыбнулся женщине и прошёл на свое место, с неудовольствием вслушиваясь в шепоток за спиной. Теперь этот шепоток будет сопровождать его повсюду. И Райдеру он уже не нравился.  
Дождавшись обеденного перерыва, Грег отправился на поиски Сайондзи, благо, искать и не требовалось. Киоити обнаружился там, где ему положено было быть: в зале кендо. Райдер подошёл к своему предшественнику и встал рядом, недостаточно близко, чтобы всерьёз мешать, но всё же не настолько далеко, чтобы его присутствие можно было игнорировать.  
Какое-то время Сайондзи пытался делать вид, что никакого Грега в _его_ зале нет и в помине, но вскоре не сдержался. Коротким красивым движением выбил синай из рук студента, с которым проводил спарринг, и всем корпусом обернулся к Райдеру:  
– Что тебе нужно?  
– Поговорить с тобой.  
– С чего ты решил, что я буду с тобой разговаривать?  
Грег коротко усмехнулся:  
– Я занял твоё место.  
– Это нелепая случайность!  
Киоити занес руку для удара, но Грег легко перехватил её и дёрнул парня на себя, прошипев в ухо:  
– Вокруг толпа студентов, идиот!  
Сайондзи очухался и отстранился, демонстративно отбросив руку Райдера. Благодарная публика замера, ожидая развития событий. Не глядя ни на кого, словно присутствие студентов для него не имело ровным счетом никакого значения, Сайондзи небрежно забросил хвост за плечо и презрительно проговорил:  
– На следующей дуэли я тебя одолею. И верну себе место в Совете!  
– Почему бы не начать прямо сейчас?  
Грег понизил голос и шагнул к Киоити, встав с ним плечом к плечу. Откуда-то немедленно блеснула вспышка фотоаппарата. Вот ведь неймётся.  
– Ты вызываешь меня на дуэль?  
– Я не могу. Ты больше не член Совета. – Сайондзи возмущённо открыл рот, но Грег не дал ему продолжить. – Но я могу вызвать тебя на тренировочный спарринг. Если ты победишь, то сможешь прийти в Совет и потребовать моего исключения. Или же права на настоящую дуэль. Я подтвержу твою победу и, что ещё важнее, у тебя будет почти полсотни студентов в свидетелях.  
Киоити оглядел зал и широко ухмыльнулся:  
– Договорились!  
Он шагнул было к стойке, где лежали тренировочные мечи, но Грег снова его остановил.  
– Подожди. А если выиграю я, ты ответишь на все мои вопросы.  
Парень окатил его волной презрения:  
– Как ты мелочен. Идёт. Но тебе меня никогда не победить.  
Он всё же дошёл до стойки и швырнул Грегу бамбуковую палку. Райдер ухмыльнулся и поймал деревяшку:  
– Тогда тебе не о чем беспокоиться, верно?  
Сайондзи атаковал, не дожидаясь даже пока Грег встанет в стойку.

Увидев Мотаку Ёсиду, Нанами решила, что лучше уж Грегори Райдер. Конечно, он был насмешливый и в чем-то походил на грубияна-Киоичи. Но это точно лучше, чем Мотаку, у которого в голове творилось чёрт-те что, судя по его полубезумным глазам.  
Она как раз хотела предложить Райдеру перемирие, но тот уже исчез вместе с Дзюри.  
Сесть в лифт с Ёсидой Нанами не захотела и пошла по лестнице, считая ступени. Ставшая привычной игра. Счёт помогал сосредоточиться. Для её головы это было полезно.  
Эта новая Невеста. Или правильно – Невест? Или вообще Жених? Отори Акио – Жених Розы. Звучит намного естественнее. Когда Нанами на него смотрела, у неё возникало ощущение, что она что-то забыла, как при звуках имени Химэмии Анси. В отличие от Анси, Отори девочку не напрягал, не возникало ощущения чего-то тёмного и липкого. Но рядом с её братом он смотрелся странно и будил ещё какие-то утраченные воспоминания, при попытке восстановить которые начинала ужасно болеть голова.  
– Какая чепуха! – громко заявила она убегающей вниз спирали лестницы.   
– Хахаха! – отозвалось эхо.   
Нанами остановилась у пожарного окошка и посмотрела на верхушки деревьев.   
Какие-то все странные были. Как в воду опущенные. Такой атмосферы в Совете давненько не было, с тех пор, как... В висок предупреждающе выстрелило надвигающейся мигренью, и Нанами перестала думать, снова легко запрыгав по ступенькам вниз.  
На математике её осенило.   
«Скоро же Хэллоуин!!! Точно. Устроим вечеринку.»  
Она прищурилась, представляя себе тексты будущих приглашений.  
Уже перед сном зашла к брату, чтобы поделиться с ним своей идеей, и в нерешительности замерла в дверях. Тога был не один.  
«Ах, ну да… Теперь же Невеста обязана быть с ним.»  
Нанами выдохнула и шагнула вперёд, к брату и Невесте, сидящим в креслах у камина.  
Тога обернулся на звук её шагов.  
– Привет.  
– Это… – Нанами мельком глянула на Акио и смутилась: мужчина был неприлично хорош собой и в огненных отсветах казался младше, чем был. – Я… в общем, у меня идея. Мне кажется, что все немного приуныли. Не только в Совете, а в школе, – она несколько приободрилась, видя, что на неё никто не злится. – И я решила устроить грандиозную вечеринку на Хэллоуин!  
– Звучит интересно, – Тога улыбнулся, и она нерешительно пристроилась на подлокотнике его кресла, как делала с детства. – А кого ты планируешь пригласить?  
– Наверное… всех. Ну и хорошо бы устроить вечеринку у нас, чтобы на неё не заявился никто из преподавателей и не испортил вечер. Ой, я не имела в виду вас, господин Отори.  
– Ничего-ничего, я не в обиде, Нанами-сан, – он улыбнулся.  
Нанами покраснела, понимая, что пялится на его улыбку как полная дура.  
«И почему дура? Это же нормально, что мне нравятся парни!» – одёрнула она себя.  
– Сможешь подсчитать бюджет вечеринки? – Тога выглядел весёлым и вполне довольным.  
– Да! Я мигом!  
– Мигом не надо. Просто хорошенько посчитай, что во сколько обойдется, особенно свой костюм и костюмы, которые решишь послать в подарок, – брат рассмеялся.  
У Нанами возникло странное ощущение, что его настроение настолько хорошее из-за сидевшего рядом мужчины.  
«Но не могут же они…»  
Она покраснела от своих мыслей, а потом ещё больше – от того, что нарисовало воображение, которое считало, что они очень даже могут. И потом, что там Тога говорил? Победитель почти всегда спит с Невестой, чтобы восстановить свои силы. Спит – это значит, занимается этим самым.  
«Нет, ты всё-таки дура. Тога не такой.»  
– Ээээ… Да, конечно. Спокойной ночи, брат. Спокойной ночи, Отори-сан.  
Она пулей вылетела из комнаты и захлопнула дверь, прижавшись к ней спиной.  
«Что это со мной?..»  
Несколько минут спустя буря между ног немного улеглась, и Нанами, подобрав рубашку и по-детски подпрыгивая на одной ноге, отправилась к себе, на ходу напевая: «Вечеринка-хэллоуинка, лучше не бываааееет… Ах, Нанами-сан, ты умницааа…».

Синай вылетел из рук Сайондзи и, описав красивую дугу, с глухим стуком покатился по деревянному полу. Студенты замерли. На тренировочный зал упала тишина. Киоити неверяще уставился на свои руки, словно они его предали, а потом повернулся к Райдеру спиной и вышел на улицу. Грег бросился за ним:  
– Эй!  
Он догнал парня уже снаружи, попытался рукой за плечо развернуть его лицом к себе, но взбешённый Сайондзи яростно от него отмахнулся и уставился на Райдера, весь подобравшись, явно намереваясь драться.  
– Ты проиграл, – с нажимом произнес Грег, – и теперь ты должен ответить на мои вопросы.  
– И не подумаю, – Киоити зло ухмыльнулся. – А заставить ты меня не можешь. Я всё равно одолею тебя, одолею Совет, одолею всех, и Невеста будет принадлежать мне и только мне!  
В голосе юноши было столько страсти и боли, что списать эти эмоции на жажду власти не получилось даже у Грега. Он оторопело уставился на Сайондзи и спросил:  
– А тебе-то Невеста зачем?  
– Мы любим друг друга, – с гордостью ответил Киоити.  
– Вы – что?!  
Вопрос сорвался с языка прежде, чем Грег успел подумать. Он попытался представить себе Акио и Сайондзи рядом, вместе. Не получилось. Картинка не складывалась. И потом, Киоити явно предпочитал девушек... Пока Грег пялился на парня, выпучив глаза и открыв рот, тот продолжал говорить:  
– Конечно, такому как ты, этого не понять. Но не смотря ни на что мы с Анси любили и любим друг друга, и она ждёт, пока я отвоюю её и мы снова будем вместе...  
– Анси?– как попугай, повторил Грегори.   
В голове тут же прозвучал голос Тоги: «В прошлом году мы потеряли Химэмию Анси. И поэтому сейчас Невестой является Акио».  
Грег мягко положил руку Киоити на плечо:  
– Ты ошибаешься. На этом круге она больше не Невеста.  
– Это невозможно! Только она может быть Невестой!  
«Угу. Если бы...», – мрачно подумал Грег и настойчиво продолжил, пытаясь достучаться до сознания юноши:  
– Но это так. Новую невесту точно зовут не Анси. А когда ты видел её в последний раз?  
– Я... – Киоити неожиданно сник и опустил голову. – Давно. Мне говорили, что она ушла...  
 _«Анси... Анси ушла. Просто ушла... Навсегда»_ , – Грег словно вживую услышал полный боли голос, эхом вторящий сейчас голосу Сайондзи.  
Юноша поднял голову:  
– Но если дуэли возобновились, значит, она вернулась! – он с отчаянной надеждой посмотрел на Грега.  
Райдер с трудом выдержал этот взгляд.  
– Нет... Она больше не вернется. Никогда, – медленно проговорил он.  
«Дьявол... Мы с тобой похожи гораздо больше, чем я думал».  
Сайондзи пристально смотрел в его глаза, отчаянно пытаясь не верить. Но знал, что этот странный парень говорит правду. И от этого в сердце поселились пустота и холод.  
Он окончательно сник. Широкие плечи опустились. Он выглядел беспомощным и потерянным мальчишкой. Одиноким и брошенным.   
Грег осторожно сжал его плечо:  
– Давай поговорим в другом месте.  
Сайондзи пожал плечами и послушно позволил себя увести. Ему было всё равно, куда идти...   
Анси ушла. Навсегда. И она не вернется. А без Анси ничего больше не имело смысла.

На следующее утро Грег едва не проспал. Голова слегка гудела. Он спустился в холл, растолкал дрыхнущего на диване Сайондзи, пинками загнал его в душ, а сам отправился на кухню, чтобы сварганить какое-то подобие завтрака.  
Вчера днем им с Киоити переговорить так и не удалось: кончился обеденный перерыв. Поэтому Грег назначил парню встречу у себя в семь вечера, предупредив, что в случае неявки придёт под окна его комнаты петь любовные серенады. Сайондзи даже не улыбнулся, пожал плечами и вернулся в зал, и Райдеру оставалось только последовать его примеру и вернуться в класс.  
А сразу после занятий его обступила толпа мальчишек и девчонок (большая часть из которых почему-то была свидетелями его спарринга с Сайондзи) и засыпала его градом предложений и вопросов:  
– Райдер-семпай, вы теперь курируете спортивные секции и мероприятия?  
– Вы тоже мастер кендо? Вы ведь не займете место Сайондзи-семпая?  
– Пожалуйста, не нужно! Сайондзи-семпай лучший!  
– Райдер-семпай, а давайте откроем в школе секцию кёрлинга!  
– Или стрельбы из лука!  
– Лучше плаванья!  
– Да! Райдер-семпай, вам не кажется, что в Академии давно нужно отремонтировать бассейн?  
– Райдер-семпай!..  
Грегори едва сумел сбежать, отговорившись тем, что ему необходимо срочно встретиться с Сайондзи для передачи дел и обсуждения первоочерёдных вопросов. Поэтому до встречи с Киоити он успел только смотаться в город и сделать срочный заказ в местном ателье: чем раньше он перестанет носить этот фиолетовый пиздец, тем быстрее перестанет чувствовать себя идиотом. Цвета наверняка Кирюу подбирал, с него станется...  
Он вернулся за пять минут до того, как в дверь западного корпуса постучался Сайондзи. Юноша выглядел совсем убитым, поэтому Грег достал из закромов бутылку вина, из протащенных как-то ночью после очередной тренировки у Зака.   
Они вскрыли бутылку, и после первого же бокала стало очевидно, что Киоити не умеет пить. Вообще. Его прорвало, и следующие полчаса юноша говорил, не замолкая ни на минуту. И слушая его, а чуть позже – разглядывая фотографии, которые Сайондзи извлёк из нагрудного кармана кителя, Грег начал понимать, почему Диос так скучал по своей сестре. С фотокарточек на него смотрело красивое тонкое лицо, смягчённая версия лица Акио. Только волосы были чёрные, а глаза прятались за стёклами очков. А ещё в самом уголке рта девушки пряталась усмешка. Такая же усмешка непрошенной трогала губы Акио, когда он говорил что-то ласковое и одновременно думал очередную ехидную гадость...  
Грег всё лучше понимал Киоити. Если Анси была хоть в половину так хороша, как её брат, по ней должно было сохнуть пол-Академии.  
Потом в дверь постучали, и Грег пошёл принимать посылку из ателье, пока Сайондзи буквально грудью защищал их бутылку от невесть чьих посягательств.  
Потом они перебрались на крышу, и Грег играл на гитаре что-то бессмысленно-лиричное, а Сайондзи просто лежал, глядя в темнеющее вечернее небо, и думал о своём. Потом бутылка закончилась и Киоити потребовал ещё. Грег попытался было донести до него мысль, что кому-кому, а Сайондзи точно хватит. Но парень его уже не слушал. Они спустились вниз, пили ещё, и к концу второй бутылки Киоити поднял на него неожиданно осмысленный взгляд и беспомощно спросил:  
– И что же мне теперь делать?  
– Искать её, – тут же ответил Грег. – Какой смысл торчать в Академии, если Анси здесь давно нет?  
– Точно, – Сайондзи ударил кулаком по столу. Бокалы подпрыгнули и жалобно звякнули. – Завтра же отправлюсь за ней!  
– Только проспись, – фыркнул Грег.  
Сайондзи смерил его оскорблённым взглядом. А через две минуты уже спал, пытаясь раскинуть свои длинные конечности по подушкам и подлокотникам дивана...

Грег налил себе чаю и сунул Киоити под нос внушительный «американский» бургер. Сайондзи сначала скривился, но потом принюхался и с наслаждением в него вгрызся. Райдер одобрительно кивнул. Вредная жирная пища всегда была лучшим средством от похмелья... Спустя ещё десять минут Киоити приобрёл почти человеческий вид. И неожиданно произнёс:  
– Я уеду сегодня вечером. Приедешь проводить?  
«Надо же, запомнил», – удивился про себя Грег.  
Но в ответ только кивнул:  
– Обязательно, – он бросил взгляд на часы. – А теперь выметайся. Мне нельзя опаздывать. Я теперь образцово-показательный студент.  
– Даже не пытайся, – Сайондзи хмыкнул. – У тебя не получится. Плебей – он плебей и есть. Даже форма у тебя плебейская, – он с явным пренебрежением оглядел чёрные брюки и простой белый китель с чёрным кантом. – Нет в тебе ни элегантности, ни вкуса...  
– Вон пошёл! – Грег сделал вид, что обиделся. – И бутерброд положи!  
– И готовишь ты отвратно! – послышалось уже от самой двери.  
Сайондзи явно боялся остаться без завтрака...

Новых обязанностей оказалось неожиданно много, и юноша быстро понял, что на то, чтобы выполнять их, полноценно учиться и эффективно тренироваться ему просто не хватит часов в сутках. А ещё группа... Из-за суматохи последних дней ему было не до репетиций, и сегодня в обеденный перерыв все они в укоризненном молчании окружили столик, за которым Грег обедал в полном одиночестве, и выжидательно уставились на него. Парень вздохнул:  
– Завтра в семь у меня.  
– Йохоу! – Ита радостно подпрыгнула и повернулась к остальным. – Я же говорила, всё норм! А вы – зазнался, зазнался...  
Слова девушки неприятно кольнули. Они правда о нём так думали? Грег через силу улыбнулся:  
– Не дождётесь, – и добавил, обращаясь к Аяке, – можно тебя попросить передать Акио, что мы собираемся?  
– Ок, – обычно заводная, Аяка отреагировала коротко и сухо.  
Грег понимал, что нечестно посылать её за Акио. Скорее всего, Невеста вежливо скажет, что не может больше тратить время на группу и посоветует найти другого клавишника. Но видеть лишний раз куклу, в которую превратился мужчина, Грег не хотел.  
– Ребята, извините... – он беспомощно ткнул пальцем в кипу бумаг на столе.  
Ита нахмурилась:  
– Да-да, мы поняли, ты очень занят. До вечера... Райдер-семпай.  
– Ита.  
Девушка демонстративно дёрнула плечом и не ответила. Его группа молча разошлась. Только Иоси повернул голову и сочувственно ему кивнул.  
Грег вздохнул и вернулся к бумагам. Ему нужно было пересмотреть своё расписание и вычеркнуть оттуда ряд факультативных занятий, которые не влияли на общую успеваемость. Три позиции уже были вычеркнуты. Но нужна была ещё хотя бы пара часов... Карандаш замер над строкой: «Семинар по зарубежной литературе». Промедлив мгновение, Райдер перечеркнул текст.

Грег быстрым шагом направлялся к воротам Академии, почти бегом. Уже стемнело, и он боялся, что проводить Сайондзи попросту не успеет. Но всё-таки успел. Сайондзи как раз остановился в воротах и обернулся, окидывая прощальным взглядом территорию. Грег махнул рукой, привлекая внимание парня, и неожиданно обнаружил, что провожать Киоити будет не он один. С противоположном стороны к воротам приближался Тога. Кирюу шёл быстрее обычного, словно забыв свою привычную вальяжную походочку.   
«А ты-то куда торопишься?»  
Они встретились у самых ворот. Окинули друг друга недовольными взглядами.  
Сайондзи посмотрел на них и неожиданно весело ухмыльнулся, обращаясь к Грегу:  
– Не любишь его?  
– Терпеть не могу, – Грег ехидно фыркнул в ответ.  
– И правильно делаешь. Тога – редкостный мерзавец.  
Киоити перевёл взгляд на Президента школьного совета и неожиданно тепло улыбнулся:  
– Прощай.  
– Решил попытаться её найти? – Тога скользнул взглядом по Грегу и сфокусировал внимание на друге.  
– А что, остановишь меня?  
– Угу. В ножки брошусь и буду слёзно молить меня не оставлять, – Тога фыркнул.  
Они шагнули друг к другу одновременно и обнялись. Киоити привычно чуть его не раздавил.  
«Вот гризли», – с нежностью подумал Тога.  
– Терпеть тебя не могу.  
– Не раскисай. Увидимся, – Сайондзи хлопнул его по спине.  
Потом отвернулся, сделал несколько шагов вниз по лестнице и тут же остановился, хлопнув себя по лбу.  
– Эй, Райдер!  
Грег спустился за ним. Сайондзи достал из кармана изрядно помятую фотокарточку.  
– Держи. Ты просил. Сам понимаешь, что отдавать тебе жемчужины из своей коллекции я не собираюсь...  
Грег протянул руку и забрал листок. На фотографии был запечатлён розарий, в глубине которого смутно угадывался силуэт Химэмии Анси.   
Вчера он действительно просил Киоити оставить ему одну из фотографий, но юноша сгрёб в кучу свои сокровища и буркнул, что такой чурбан, как Грег, просто не достоин владеть подобной драгоценностью. Этот смятый кадр Сайондзи, очевидно, от сердца отрывал...   
Райдер понял глаза и искренне улыбнулся:  
– Спасибо. Удачи.  
Юноша не ответил. Он глубоко, полной грудью вдохнул осенний воздух и зашагал прочь.

На репетицию Невеста пришёл с Аякой.  
Девочка всю дорогу молчала, но перед самым корпусом вдруг остановилась.  
– Я не знаю, что происходит, но вы оба как-то изменились.  
В группе была договоренность игнорировать любой статус, и Акио сам старательно поддерживал этот стиль общения.  
– Мне плевать, вы, ребята, геи или что, но если вы поссорились и из-за этого распадётся группа, будет совершенно не круто.  
Аяка сердито уставилась на него, явно ожидая ответа.  
Невеста продолжал молча на неё смотреть.  
– Ну ладно. Я погорячилась. Извини. Но что-то же происходит, да?  
– Просто очень много нагрузки, Аяка-тян. Постарайтесь его понять. Он это делает совсем не потому, что зазвездился и хочет выделиться, не думая о вас. Это новое назначение в студсовет может помочь, если начнутся какие-то неприятности, так у Грегори больше возможностей отстоять группу перед попечителями или Тогавой.  
Её глаза расширились.  
– Ох. Об этом я не думала… Значит… Он это… ради нас?  
Невеста кивнул.  
Аяка медленно пошла к корпусу. Приостановилась было на мгновение, но потом побежала вперёд.  
Акио вошёл вслед за ней, хотя ему пришлось приложить немалые усилия, чтобы не повернуться и не уйти. Ему было больно видеть Грега таким. Больно думать, какую он причиняет ему боль.  
«Тебе тоже было больно, Анси, верно? Больно каждый раз, как ты её предавала, как врала ей… Неужели ты постоянно это делала?»  
Он уселся к роялю, повернулся в четверть и стал распаковывать синтезатор.  
– Привет, – Грег коротко кивнул Акио.– Хорошо, что ты смог прийти.  
Хотел улыбнуться, но не получилось. Он был рад видеть Отори. Несмотря на то, что по-прежнему его не чувствовал, несмотря на всю злость и боль – всё равно был рад. И это было ужасно глупо.   
Он отвернулся, боясь, что иначе просто зависнет, бестолково пялясь на Акио, и оглядел остальных.  
– Я кое-что написал, – глухо сказал Невеста («Я? Написал?»), доставая из кармана листок. – Если интересно.  
– Конечно, интересно! – Ита стремительно подлетела к нему и выхватила из пальцев листок. – Акио-сан, ты пишешь музыку? Сам?! Ну-ка посмотрим...  
– Ита, дай его, пожалуйста, мне, – голос Грега звучал напряженно и глухо, но о девушку такие интонации разбивались, как хрусталь об асфальт.  
– Ого, – она тихо и восторженно присвистнула, – как красиво... И так, так... – она помахала руками от избытка чувств, не в силах подобрать слова.  
Грег шагнул к ней.  
– Ита, отдай.  
– А?  
Аяка вклинилась между ними, молча забрала из рук девушки листок и протянула Райдеру:  
– На. И уймись бога ради.  
Грег смущённо замер. Действительно, ведёт себя, как полный идиот... Но вести себя по-другому не получалось. Он разгладил смятый их совместными стараниями листок и уставился в него, не сразу сумев разобрать ноты и текст.  
Невеста вдруг окончательно осознал, что не помнит, что там. Его охватил минутный приступ паники, которому он сам же посмеялся бы, если бы только всё не было совершенно не смешно. Он принадлежит Тоге, он не имеет права думать о ком-то ещё...  
«Не бойся. Там нет ничего такого. Просто способ подать весточку.»  
«Сучка ты.»  
«Кобель.»  
«Иди к чёрту.»  
Невеста уставился на свои руки и вдруг вспомнил… вспомнил, как не смог ночью заснуть, как ушёл от Тоги и в темноте пробрался в музыкальный салон и там, не включая света, слепо писал и зачёркивал и снова писал… как потом всё-таки зажёг одну лампу и перечитал… хотел порвать и не смог. Потом переписал его начисто и до рассвета писал музыку. Он – или Диос?  
«Мы одно целое, идиот.»  
Он положил пальцы на клавиши. Пальцы тряслись. Акио закрыл глаза и на память, тихо, анданте, наиграл написанное.  
Грег вздрогнул всем телом и в полубезумной надежде обернулся к нему.  
«Неужели...»  
Но нет. Он по-прежнему не чувствовал ничего, кроме пустоты.  
И всё же эта музыка, эти слова говорили – нет, кричали – совершенно о другом.  
Значит Акио был – там, внутри, за этой чёрной оболочкой из Ничего, запертый в каком-то странном и непонятном Нигде. И каковы бы ни были причины, побудившие его так с собой поступить, он пытался показать Грегу, что на самом деле ничего не изменилось.  
 _«Я в тебя влюблён. Но я не могу предвидеть, как ты станешь ко мне относиться на этом круге...»_  
Кажется, тогда Акио сказал, что Грег его возненавидит. Вот ведь идиот! Идиоты. Они оба.  
Грег потянулся за гитарой и подхватил мотив.  
На душе стало чуть-чуть легче.  
Если только ему не показалось.  
Если только это не ловушка.  
Если...  
«К чёрту "если", – подумал Грег, с радостью слушая, как ребята удивительно слаженно и органично занимают в этой музыке отведённые им места. – Я просто вытащу тебя оттуда, – он поднял глаза на Акио и впервые за последние бесконечно долгие несколько дней улыбнулся ему открыто и искренне. – А потом убью собственными руками. Потому что ты идиот!»  
Невеста безмятежно посмотрел на него, только вот губы дрожали и петь он не смог. Ну и ладно. Пусть Аяка поет. Или зачем им вокалистка…  
«А я уж думал, он вообще… того… деревянный», – пробурчал Диос у него в голове.  
Невеста даже не огрызнулся.  
Ему удалось сдержаться на репетиции. Трудно не сдержаться, когда у тебя контракт и тебя питает Место Силы.  
Но вторым условием, поставленным ему Тогой на следующий день после запрета выпускать Диоса, когда Акио попытался закрыться и от него тоже, было не сметь скрывать какие-либо свои чувства в присутствии Кирюу или когда он будет один. И поэтому, когда мужчина оказался один в музыкальном салоне особняка Кирюу, он с удивлением обнаружил, что скулы Невесты мокрые.

**Вечеринка в доме Кирюу!  
Приглашены все, кто осмелится прийти!  
Костюмированный бал ужасов в честь  
ХЭЛЛОУИНА!  
Не пропустите, иначе будете жалеть об этом весь год.**

Примерно такие листовки расходились по Академии, но всё происходило негласно и без шепотков в коридорах и на галереях: каждый знал, что «этот ужасный похабный Хэллоуин» госпожа Тогава ненавидит лютой ненавистью, и никому не хотелось подставить брата и сестру Кирюу и лишить себя праздника.   
Академия оживилась, всюду царил дух тайны и сговора.  
Нанами была собой довольна.  
Подготовка шла полным ходом.  
Остались кое-какие мелочи…  
В дверь позвонили. Доставили костюмы. Свой девушка только бегло посмотрела и поскорее припрятала в шкаф. Потом полюбовалась немного костюмами Акио и Тоги с мыслями о том, какой у неё всё-таки чудесный старший брат, совершенно без комплексов. Отложила эти коробки в сторону и потянулась к ещё одной. Вряд ли Райдер сможет подобрать себе пристойный костюм. А если он придёт без костюма или в каких-нибудь ужасных обносках вроде своих любимых застиранных джинс, как это скажется на их с Тогой имидже – лучше не думать.  
Нанами написала короткую записку и приколола её к коробке. Наверное, такие параноики, как Райдер, не радуются коробкам без адреса и подписи и выкидывают их сразу, предварительно проверив металлоискателем.  
Интересно, что наденет Дзюри?..  
Немного подумав, Нанами решила не расстраиваться заранее.

_Приходите! Приходите все! Будет ужасно весело!_


	8. Арка II, часть 2

– Спасибо, Рихард... И до завтра.  
Грег едва заметно пошатнулся, спускаясь с крыльца домика своего учителя. Хотя с чего там шататься, не крыльцо, а одно название: два метра площади да пара ступенек. Но Райдер устал. Держать темп тренировок становилось всё тяжелее.   
– Я думал, ты завтра вечером будешь занят. Разве ты не идёшь на вечеринку?  
Грег обернулся к Заку, удивляясь, откуда тот вообще знает про праздник, намечавшийся в доме Кирюу.  
– Нет. У меня нет на это времени. Нужно тренироваться...  
Отвоевать Акио у Тоги будет нелегко, и Грег хорошо это понимал. Даже слишком хорошо.  
– Жаль, что ты не предупредил меня об этом заранее, – Рихард укоризненно покивал головой и сделал крошечный глоток своего любимого напитка. – Я-то думал, ты не придёшь, и на завтрашний вечер у меня свои планы.  
Грег подавил разочарование и пожал плечами:  
– Ничего. Потренируюсь один.  
– Может, всё же сходишь на вечеринку? Тебе не помешает развеяться...  
– Я подумаю, – устало пожал плечами Грег.  
– Подумай-подумай, – чуть насмешливо прозвучало ему в спину.

Грег как раз и подумывал, отправиться ему на задний двор дома Зака, чтобы отработать пару новых ударов, или плюнуть на всё и лечь спать, когда в дверь постучали. Наверное, опять почта Академии. В прошлый раз симпатичная девушка с ямочками принесла ему конверт с извещением о заседании Совета: новички должны были рассказать о своих успехах. Перспектива отчитываться перед Тогой вызвала у Грега глухое отторжение, и своей кривой рожей он опять напугал несчастного почтальона если не до слез, то почти. Девочка попалась впечатлительная и явно привыкла к нежному обращению.  
Грег мысленно сосчитал до трёх, придал своему лицу нейтральное выражение (на всякий случай сверившись с зеркалом) и открыл дверь. Так и есть: девчушка-почтальон стояла на самом краю крыльца, держа на вытянутых руках коробку и явно мечтая сбежать как можно быстрее.   
– Ладно тебе, – немного обиженно проговорил Грег. – Не такой уж я и страшный.  
Девчушка зарделась и испугалась, кажется, ещё больше.  
«Ну что такого я сказал на этот раз?»  
Он постарался улыбнуться ещё шире:  
– Спасибо тебе большое... – он бросил взгляд на бейджик, приколотый к форме девушки, – Эцуко-сан.  
– Не за что, Райдер-сан.  
Девушка передала ему коробку и в окончательно растрёпанных чувствах побежала прочь по дорожке.  
Грег пожал плечами и закрыл дверь.  
К крышке коробки был аккуратно пришпилен конверт. В конверте лежало приглашение на вечеринку и подпись от руки: Кирюу Нанами. Надо же, золотая девочка решила пригласить его лично…  
Райдер открыл коробку и развернул карнавальный костюм. С минуту он неверяще пялился на него, а потом не выдержал и расхохотался.  
– Хорошо, хорошо, Нанами-тян, – пробормотал он сквозь смех, – твоя взяла.   
Не явиться на вечеринку в _этом_ он просто не мог.  
Не прошло и нескольких минут, как в дверь опять зазвонили.  
Грег отложил в сторону костюм и снова пошёл открывать.  
На пороге вновь стояла девушка – на этот раз непривычно высокая и со светлыми вьющимися волосами. В руках у неё был чехол на вешалке.  
– Привет, – нерешительно улыбнулась она Грегу. – Меня зовут Отори Канаэ, я невеста Акио. Я думаю, нам надо поговорить, – торопливо добавила она, боясь, что парень захлопнет дверь у неё перед носом.  
«Невеста? У тебя ещё и невеста есть?!»  
Грег снова почувствовал себя обманутым. Акио ничего не говорил ему ни о какой невесте... Райдер с неожиданной горечью подумал, о скольких ещё вещах Акио не посчитал нужным сообщить.   
И ведь это даже враньём не назовешь. Молчание ложью не считается.  
Вот только ощущалось всё равно как враньё.  
– Здравствуйте, Отори-сан, – он посторонился, пропуская девушку внутрь. – Входите.  
Раз у Акио есть невеста, он должен как минимум понять, что она из себя представляет.  
– Спасибо. Прости, что я так вторгаюсь. Зови меня просто Канаэ, пожалуйста.  
Она осторожно повесила свою вешалку в холле на крюк и снова в нерешительности застыла, не зная, куда себя деть. Она совершенно разучилась общаться с незнакомыми людьми. Наконец Канаэ беспомощно посмотрела на Грега. Юноша выглядел ужасно, как она и боялась. Под глазами круги, рот словно сведён судорогой боли, щёки запали. Место жрало его – ненасытно и жадно. Видимо, мальчик был полукровкой. Не так плохо, конечно, как в истории с той девочкой, Утэной, кажется. Но и не хорошо.  
Она протянула ему ладонь и улыбнулась.  
– Сделай чаю, пожалуйста. Разговор получится длинным.  
Грег молча развернулся и направился на кухню. В дверях обернулся, сообразив, что гостья всё так же нерешительно стоит на пороге:  
– Садитесь, пожалуйста... Канаэ-сан, – он кивнул головой в сторону дивана. И добавил, пытаясь как-то сгладить собственную неловкость: – Вы ничего не имеете против белого чая?  
– Не имею, – она улыбнулась.  
У Грега была очень напряжённая спина. Словно…  
Канаэ потерла виски пальцами.  
Что-то ей мешало…  
Она дождалась возвращения Райдера и улыбнулась, нащупывая ей одной ведомые тропки к его сердцу, стиснутому ужасной невыносимой розой, калечащей всё, до чего дотягивалась.  
– Акио наверняка тебе рассказывал о моей семье, – начала она и почти сбилась – по лицу Грега понятно было, что не рассказывал. И о ней не рассказывал. – Ммм… Но даже если нет, это неважно. Всё, что тебе стоит знать о наших с ним сложных семейных отношениях, – это то, что мы не собираемся жениться, но и официально разойтись пока не можем. Глупо, правда? – она беззаботно рассмеялась, чувствуя, как из него медленно, неохотно, по каплям выдавливается чёрный яд, успевший отравить его существо.  
Грег ощутил, что ему неожиданно стало легче дышать. Он улыбнулся гостье, уже гораздо более искренне, чем пару минут назад.   
– Действительно глупо... Это из-за родителей?  
Он наконец-то опустился на диван напротив неё и протянул Канаэ чашку с чаем.  
– Да. Знаешь, они у меня старомодные. Настолько старомодные, что просватали меня за него ещё до моего рождения, – она сделала глоток. – Акио чудесный человек. Очень добрый, щедрый и надёжный. Но… мы друг другу не подходим, если ты понимаешь, о чем я. Какую я ерунду несу, – прибавила она вдруг, вглядываясь в глаза Грега. – Тебе же наверняка хочется знать…  
Она ненадолго задумалась, пытаясь понять, может ли ему рассказать.  
– Ты ведь никому не расскажешь, если я с тобой поделюсь секретом?  
Ещё немного яда выдавилось из сердца и чёрным спрутом растворилось в сиянии, исходящем от неё.  
– Обещаю, – Грег не смог сдержать улыбки.  
Рядом с этой девушкой ему было удивительно спокойно. Она словно светилась, ненавязчиво, шаловливо и мягко, как рой светлячков. Наверное, они с Акио были хорошими друзьями.  
– Тебе встречалось понятие «место силы»?  
Грег помотал головой, вспомнив, что что-то такое Акио упоминал.  
– Это место, где когда-то случилось нечто экстраординарное. Что-то, что… ммм… давай назовем это «открыло ворота в другой мир». Это не совсем соответствует истине, но близко. Обычно территория места выглядит так, – она взяла лист для записок и начертила на нем схему, схожую с треугольником. – Иногда так, – на листе появился круг. – Это на самом деле не очень важно, если не впадать в оккультные практики. И о теории наслаивающихся, параллельных, спиральных и прочих реальностей я тебе сейчас говорить не буду. Ни к чему это. Только тебя путать. Вот, что тебе надо знать. Существует некая точка концентрации силы. Свято место пусто не бывает, поэтому туда непременно приходит кто-нибудь – кормиться. И, поскольку бесплатный сыр сам знаешь где, то место требует за это определённую мзду. Если привести наиболее яркий пример, то обычно на таких местах возникают легендарные впоследствии монастыри, крепости, столицы, которые никто не может взять, пока не приходит некая выдающаяся личность.  
Она прервалась, чтобы глотнуть чая и проверить, с ней ли ещё Грег.  
Райдер слушал её очень внимательно.  
– Академия – это место силы, – медленно проговорил юноша. – И оно кормит Акио... кормило его сестру... – он вгляделся в теперь уже отчетливо светящийся силуэт девушки, подавляя желание начать глупо ластиться к нежным бледно-золотистым лучам, – и, видимо, кормит вас... тебя. А что ты сейчас со мной делаешь?  
Он чувствовал себя всё лучше и лучше и подозревал, что причиной этому была Канаэ.  
– Я тебя лечу и кормлю, – отмахнулась она. – Не отвлекайся по пустякам, у нас мало времени. Академия – место силы, и оно принадлежало когда-то моей семье. До того, как сюда пришли близнецы. Они забрали его себе, и вытеснили мою семью отсюда. Вот почему мой отец настаивал на нашей свадьбе – чтобы у меня по-прежнему было откуда черпать силы. Оно, конечно, наполовину отравлено, но оставшегося вполне достаточно – для такой, как я.  
– Отравлено? – Грег смотрел на неё таким взглядом, словно его загипнотизировали.  
– Химэмия Анси почти задушила его своей паутиной, – Канаэ не сумела сдержать своей ненависти к исчезнувшей сопернице.  
– Диос говорил что-то про паутину... – пробормотал Грег и опустил глаза вниз. Нить, идущая от его сердца в никуда, снова была видимой и осязаемой. – Гадость какая, – он поднял голову на девушку и упрямо сжал губы. – Каким образом её можно уничтожить?  
Канаэ проследила его взгляд.  
– Ммм… Паутину нельзя уничтожить, не убив паука, – несколько удивлённо сказала она. – Ты разве не знал?  
«Паука?»  
– Нет.  
Грег резко отстранился, отдаляясь от неё, пытаясь закрыться. Он слишком хорошо знал, что за паук находится в центре паутины. И этого паука он не собирался убивать, даже если тому приспичит откусить Райдеру голову.  
Канаэ ошарашено посмотрела на него, часто-часто заморгав. Потом до неё дошло.  
«Ну ничего себе. Где это он его откопал, такого квадратного?»  
– Ох, я не об этом говорила! Прости, – она импульсивно взяла его ладонь в свои руки. – Я всего лишь хотела сказать, что где-то в сознании Акио ещё есть Анси и это её сила помогла Акио сплести паутину. Так, по крайней мере, строятся взаимодействия у нас. Уничтожить её, не задев Акио, вполне возможно.  
– И тогда Акио вернётся, и весь этот бред прекратится, – из её слов Грег вынес для себя главное и сжал своими руками нежные руки девушки. – И как это сделать?  
– Я… этого я не знаю, – грустно сказала она. – Я никогда не принимала участия в их играх. Анси этого не допускала.  
– Но он её любит, – медленно проговорил Грег, вглядываясь в лицо Канаэ. – И не только он. Всё, что я о ней слышал, никак не соответствует образу коварного паука.

_«Паучок... Он улетел путешествовать на нитке из паутины...»_

Грег неожиданно отчетливо вспомнил маленького мальчика, в которого превратился Диос прямо у него в руках в самом начале лета. Тогда маленький Диос тоже говорил о паутине и пауке...  
Как он мог об этом забыть? И почему вспомнил сейчас?  
– Канаэ-сан, скажи... Ты сможешь приходить ко мне, разговаривать со мной, хотя бы иногда? – он посмотрел на девушку растерянно и почти умоляюще. – Рядом с тобой я вспоминаю… вспоминаю то, что знаю давным-давно.  
Она посмотрела на него пристально. Юноша был влюблён по уши. Ей вспомнилось лицо Акио, когда он говорил о нём, и она вдруг порывисто кивнула и торопливо прибавила:  
– Он тебя любит. Не сомневайся в этом ни секунды.  
«А я люблю его. И поэтому ради него вытащу тебя… чего бы мне это ни стоило.»  
– Я буду приходить. Но лучше, если ты сам будешь приходить ко мне.  
Она встала и порылась в сумочке.  
– Вот, держи. Это мой адрес. А теперь давай собираться, иначе опоздаем на вечеринку. Где тут у тебя можно переодеться приличной девушке?  
Грег выглядел обалдевшим, но проводил её в пустующую комнату, а потом прибежал с чистыми полотенцами.  
Канаэ поблагодарила его и закрыла дверь.  
В ванной комнате ноги перестали её слушаться, и она неловко, тяжело прислонилась к стенке, подставив лицо горячим водным струям. Несмотря на то, что уже давно и далеко ушла, Анси всё ещё была сильна, и вынимать из Грега её мерзость оказалось делом нелёгким.  
– Ну ничего, – яростно прошептала девушка, глядя в пустоту. – Мы ещё посмотрим, кто кого.

Нанами, напевая, спустилась по лестнице вниз. Гости уже начали прибывать, и поэтому вокруг раздались восхищённые возгласы и вздохи. Нанами мельком глянула в зеркало. Чудесно. Просто чудесно.  
– Нанами.   
Она вздрогнула и обернулась. У Тоги были такие глаза, что она всерьёз испугалась за их способность остаться в глазницах.  
– Да, брат?  
– Почему ты так одета?  
– Эээ. Ну. Потому что у нас Хэллоуин? – рискнула предположить Нанами.   
– Ты с ума сошла? Пойди переоденься!  
Девушка недовольно посмотрела на него, потом перевела взгляд на Отори, стоявшего за его спиной. Увы, это была плохая идея. Невеста во всём слушался сейчас брата. Надо было выкручиваться самой.  
– Знаешь, немного странно слышать подобные вещи от парня в платье, – сказала наконец Нанами и пошла дальше, оставив Тогу стоять и смотреть ей вслед.  
– Не переживай, – прозвучало за плечом у Тоги. – Все девушки через это проходят.   
Он оглянулся и встретился взглядом с Дзюри. Невольно от глаз, умело подчёркнутых золотисто-зелёными и алыми тенями, его взгляд скользнул ниже. Дзюри была одета, точнее, почти раздета, в костюм Ядовитого Плюща.  
– Ладно. Окей, – кивнул он.   
В самом деле, по сравнению с Дзюри Нанами в её лоли-ведьминском платье с острым колпаком была образцом приличия.  
– Идёмте, – сказал Акио. – Мы втроём великолепно смотримся.   
С этим сложно было спорить. Так что барон Самди, его супруга, матушка Бриджит, и Ядовитый Плющ отправились на поиски приключений.   
Нанами, смывшись от брата, с удовольствием приветствовала гостей, изредка всё же нет-нет да одергивая тайком пышную сливового цвета юбочку, едва прикрывавшую трусики. Завидев в веренице новоприбывших Зорро в сопровождении феи Вивиан, она замахала рукой.   
Канаэ выпустила локоть Грега и улыбнулась:  
– Твоя принцесса обернулась ведьмой. Благородный герой срочно должен её спасти! – она тихо засмеялась и шагнула в сторону.  
Грег хотел сказать, что он уже пришёл с дамой и как благородный герой не может её бросить, но Канаэ уже смешалась с толпой гостей, на прощание махнув ему рукой. Поэтому он действительно перевёл взгляд на Нанами. И чуть не рассмеялся.   
Как её только Тога из комнаты выпустил в таком виде?  
Впрочем, девочка была с характером. Ещё пара лет, и уже она будет командовать своим братом. Заметив, что Нанами машет ему рукой, Грег картинно взмахнул плащом и направился к ней.  
– Прекрасная сеньорита! – воскликнул он, припадая на одно колено.  
И тут же понял, что это была плохая идея: юбочка Нанами была неприлично короткой. Поэтому он постарался повыше задрать голову, глядя сквозь прорези маски в глаза девушки.   
– Что с вами случилось? Вас околдовал какой-то мерзавец?  
– Да! Вы должны меня спасти, благородный кабальеро! – моментально включилась в игру Нанами.  
– Я! Я вас спасу, Нанами-сан!!! – откуда-то из-под локтя Грега вынырнула полная решимости фигурка Цувабуки.  
– Цувабуки? А ты что здесь делаешь?! – Нанами задохнулась от возмущения. – Младшеклассников на эту вечеринку не приглашали!  
Мальчик сник. Но тут же упрямо нахмурил лоб:  
– Я не могу оставить вас без защиты, Нанами-сан!  
– Цувабуки. Пойди прочь!  
Нанами злилась. Такая красивая сцена – благородный герой в маске на коленях у её ног, все взгляды прикованы к ним, и брат тоже наверняка видел... И этот Цувабуки опять всё испортил!  
– Сеньорита, вы слишком суровы, – вступился за паренька Грег, поднимаясь. – Должно быть, злые чары ожесточили ваше сердце. Но заклятие будет снято!   
Он оглядел присутствующих и театральным голосом произнёс:  
– Осталось только определить, кто же будет тот благородный рыцарь, что вас спасёт!  
Нанами поискала взглядом Тогу, надеясь, что брат вмешается. Потому что спасти её конечно же должен был именно он и никто другой... Матушка Бриджит и Барон Самди обнаружились неподалёку; они с явным интересом наблюдали за спектаклем, но вмешиваться не спешили. Нанами было обиделась, но потом рассердилась сама на себя: конечно же брат не мог броситься её спасать, он же сегодня сам – благородная дама в платье! Поэтому девушка подхватила под локоть Зорро и прошипела:  
– По-моему, выбор очевиден.  
– Почему?! – Цувабуки обиженно сжал кулаки.  
Грегу стало жалко мальчика.  
– Сеньорита, – он покачал головой. – Этот юноша считает, что он, а не я, должен стать вашим рыцарем. И мы разрешим этот спор, как полагается мужчинам.  
Он осторожно выпутался из цепких ручек Нанами и шагнул к Цувабуки:  
– Сеньор, надеюсь, ваша шпага при вас?  
– Извольте, – прошипел Цувабуки, выхватывая короткий деревянный меч. – И не говорите, что вас не предупреждали!  
– Может, вмешаться? – озадаченно спросил Тога Акио, пытаясь сообразить, за каким дьяволом Райдеру понадобилось ухаживать за Нанами.  
– Как пожелаешь… – Невеста шагнул вперёд, и перед ним моментально расступились. – Господа, дуэли в доме – моветон. Прошу всех в сад.  
«Да я не это имел в виду! – сердито подумал Тога, но восхищенная представлением публика уже потянулась в сад. – Ну да, логично. Кому, как не барону Самди разрешать поединки в День Всех Святых…»  
Грег узнал Тогу и Акио мгновенно, несмотря на костюмы. Сердце предательски сжалось, и Райдер порадовался тому, что на его лице маска.   
– Как будет угодно хозяину дома, – ответил он, явно подразумевая не Кирюу.  
Потом развернулся, заставляя плащ разлететься за спиной, и первым гордо прошествовал в сад. Цувабуки, решительно сжимая свое грозное оружие, последовал за ним.  
На площадке перед домом Райдер отсалютовал мальчику бутафорской шпагой:  
– Защищайтесь, сеньор!  
Мальчишка с криком бросился в атаку.  
Какое-то время Грег усиленно поддерживал иллюзию дуэли. Он скакал по площадке, то наступая, то наоборот делая вид, что мальчик теснит его к краю, не забывая размахивать плащом и периодически посылать девушкам воздушные поцелуи. Цувабуки же дрался всерьез. Похоже, бой за прекрасную Нанами был для него вопросом жизни и смерти... Поэтому спустя десять минут Грег позволил мальчику выбить оружие из своих рук. Цувабуки победно наставил на него свой меч:  
– Сдавайтесь, кабальеро! – Цувабуки смотрел на него с возмущением: как этот подлец смел приставать к его Нанами, а потом флиртовать с другими девушками?! – Вы не рыцарь, вы... вы... вы мерзавец!  
Грег тут же радостно подхватил игру. Он упал перед мальчиком на колени:  
– Пощади! Ты раскусил меня, о благородный сердцем сеньор! На самом деле я никакой не рыцарь, я – коварный колдун! – он сделал театральную паузу. – Именно я околдовал твою даму сердца и превратил её в ведьму! Но теперь ты победил меня, и обман раскрыт, – он снял маску, шляпу и плащ и надел всё это на Цувабуки. – Ты – истинный герой. Иди и спаси свою принцессу!  
Раздались восторженные аплодисменты. Цувабуки просиял, подхватил ошалевшую Нанами под руку и торжественно повёл её обратно в зал.  
Невеста внимательно смотрел на Грега. Тот с вызовом во взгляде смотрел на него.  
Эмоции ощущались какими-то выгоревшими, больными – из-за Невесты. Но Акио всё равно было больно – там, внутри, за маской зеркала, за контрактом.  
«Откуда он знает об этой истории? Ему никто не рассказывал…»  
«Возьми и спроси.»  
– Несмотря на проигрыш, вы мой герой, синьор, – медленно проговорил Акио, превозмогая сопротивление Невесты.  
Глаза Грега расширились. Он не ожидал, что Акио вообще будет с ним разговаривать... Он хотел ответить, но барон Самди уже развернулся и ушёл в дом.  
А к нему подошла Ита в костюме пирата и проворковала:  
– А я люблю коварных колдунов... – она подхватила его под руку.  
– И я! – с другой стороны к Грегу попыталась было пристроиться девушка в костюме Салли из "Кошмара перед Рождеством", но под ревнивым взглядом Иты стушевалась и отстала.  
– Идём же, мой мерзавец! – Ита решительно потащила его в дом.  
Там Нанами вовсю колдовала над гостями, заставляя их то громко и весело носиться по дому в поисках запрятанных сокровищ, то разыгрывать сценки. Потом она объявила, что перед концертом самый красивый костюм будет награждён, и заставила всех разобрать бумажки для голосования. Невеста медленно подошёл к Тоге, словно у него в самом деле были только кости в засохших нитях сухожилий, и молча встал за его спиной, неосознанно следя взглядом за Грегом.  
«Что со мной? Меня это вообще не должно волновать. Мой Хозяин – Тога-сама. Зачем я смотрю на этого мальчика? В нём же нет силы, он не победит.»  
Это было не так.  
Сила была.  
Запертая.  
Спящая.  
Постепенно вечеринка набирала обороты. По дому носилось не менее десятка призраков в простынях разной степени прорезанности и белизны.  
Кто-то притащил целых два ящика плюшевых тыкв, и то тут, то там возникали спонтанные перестрелки.  
Нанами перестала дуться на Цувабуки и позволила ему носить за собой безалкогольный пунш.  
Потом они провели конкурс костюмов, и оказалось, что победили Плющ и барон Самди, на что Нанами даже почти не обиделась, потому что в этот момент Райдер притащил ей огромную охапку явно свеженарванных где-то цветов, и под ревнивым взглядом Цувабуки девушка утонула в этом букете носом. А Акио и Дзюри немедленно провозгласили королём и королевой вечера, но оба отшутились.  
И тут кто-то крикнул: «Даёшь рок!», и все тут же поддержали.  
Рок-группа получилась пёстрой: пиратка, необъятных размеров Тануки-оборотень, кицунэ, сам Барон Самди и Зорро, точнее, то, что от него осталось после потери плаща, маски и шляпы. Играли на большой лестничной площадке над залом, и звук свободно разносился по помещению, отражаясь от стен и потолка. У ребят успел уже накопиться свой репертуар, но его было мало. Исполнив своё, они попросили гостей писать на бумажках заказы. Корзинка с записками наполнялась быстрее, чем ребята успевали её разгрести, а ведьмы, оборотни, призраки и прочая нечисть весело отплясывали и подпевали.  
Нанами воспользовалась передышкой и с гордостью оглядела дело рук своих. Она справилась. Вечеринка удалась. Брат непременно будет ею гордиться.  
«Ах, Нанами, какая же ты молодец!» – подумала она и снова понюхала цветы.

– Мы выбрали тебе учебное заведение.  
Голос матери звучал свысока и холодно, как всегда. Ёсида привык к этому голосу. Привык к королевской осанке и горделивой посадке головы. Привык к выверенным, редким, неторопливым движениям.  
Его мать была королевой. Истинной королевой. И Ёсида восхищался ею, боготворил её, как подобает послушному сыну такой женщины.  
Он был гадким утёнком, и только мать могла сделать из него прекрасного лебедя. Пока что он не оправдывал её ожиданий – он делал всё, что было в его силах, но этого было мало. Он всегда это чувствовал. Когда Ёсида был маленьким, он как-то раз даже расплакался от этого понимания, хотя мать учила его, что истинный король никогда не плачет.   
Тогда мама обняла его и сказала, что ещё не время. Что время придёт позже.   
Больше она не обнимала его никогда, и Ёсида знал, что не заслужит от матери нежности и тепла, пока не станет ей равным.  
– Мы надеемся, что тебе там понравится. Будет здорово завести себе новых друзей, или, может быть, девушку... Правда?  
Ёсида поморщился и отвернулся. Голос отчима напоминал ему писк мыши. Да и сам Мотаку Джеро был похож на мышь, такой же маленький, невзрачный и серый. Ёсида никогда не понимал, как мать после смерти его отца могла выйти замуж за это убогое существо.  
Ему было десять, когда он впервые набрался смелости и спросил её об этом. Пощёчина, которую он получил в ответ, была тяжелой и хлёсткой. Мальчик не удержался на ногах и упал, а мать произнесла всего три слова:  
– Так было нужно.  
И вышла из комнаты.   
Больше Ёсида ни о чем её не спрашивал. Она сама рассказывала то, что ему полагалось знать.  
Королева недовольно шевельнула рукой. Мышь стушевалась и сжалась ещё сильнее.   
– Пойди прочь.  
Отчим не перечил. Он никогда матери не перечил.  
А она вдруг подошла к сыну и положила руки ему на плечи:  
– Время пришло.

Мать смогла рассказать об Академии совсем немного. И за те несколько месяцев, что Мотаку провёл в стенах этой школы, он не смог узнать почти ничего сверх её рассказа. Это раздражало и в тоже время лишь подтверждало слова матери: именно в этом месте начиналась дорога к силе, к могуществу, обладание которым даёт власть над всем миром. Логично, что подобный путь должен был хорошо охраняться. И охрана работала безупречно, начиная с провалов в памяти у обычных студентов и преподавателей (люди просто не могли ни вынести напряжения этого места, ни противостоять ему) и заканчивая глухой стеной, которая окружала Арену для дуэлей.  
А ещё Мотаку с неудовольствием узнал, что это место кишмя кишело такими же, как он. Им тут как мёдом было намазано. И ладно бы сила привлекала только достойных противников (их Ёсида вычислил в первые же дни без особого труда: брат и сестра Кирюу, Арисугава Дзюри, Каору Микки, Сайондзи Киоити и, конечно же, Отори Акио и его невеста Канаэ), но нет. К источнику могущества так и липла всякая слабая шваль, вроде Грегори Райдера. И как это ничтожество вообще умудрилось пройти первый круг и войти в Совет? Мотаку вспомнил последнее заседание Совета: запавшие глаза Райдера, осунувшееся лицо, едва видные невооружённым глазом нарушения координации движений. Парень уже был на пределе и такими темпами через пару недель должен был сдохнуть, качественно и красиво, так, что никакая реанимация не спасёт. Туда ему и дорога. Более грубое, примитивное и бессмысленное создание природа, по мнению Мотаку, ещё не создавала. Любит старушка пошутить.  
Впрочем, тем лучше. Одним дуэлянтом меньше...  
Система дуэлей Ёсиду восхитила. Тонкая, изящная, наполненная глубоким символизмом методика отбора. Он наслаждался каждым символом, вычерченным на воротах Арены или двери, ведущей в зал совещаний Совета, он упивался каждым шагом по лестнице, возносящей его к небесам. Едва ступив на эту лестницу в первый раз, Мотаку почувствовал, что наконец-то нашёл свой путь. И пусть он был всего лишь в начале этого пути, никто и ничто не могло ему помешать дойти до конца...  
Кто-то толкнул его, грубо возвращая к реальности. Впереди неслась стайка пёстро разодетых девчонок, безнадёжно опоздавших на вечеринку.  
Мотаку прикинул: с момента начала празднования Хэллоуина в особняке Кирюу прошло уже часа четыре. Всё самое «интересное» с точки зрения примитивных человеческих существ уже должно было произойти. Юноша не удержался от улыбки. Для круга дуэлянтов всё самое интересное только начиналось.   
Мотаку не рассчитывал, что победить нынешнего владельца Невесты будет легко. Тога по праву занял верхнюю строчку в турнирной таблице первого круга, мало того, Ёсида не раз и не два внимательно перечитал письмо Края Света и отлично помнил всю информацию, касающуюся Невесты Розы и Меча Диоса.  
Меч, дающий своему владельцу могущество.  
Невеста, дающая ему же свою защиту.  
Безупречная схема.  
Вот только в письме не было указано, как именно она работает, и сражаться дальше, не представляя себе могущества этих двух артефактов, было непродуктивно и опасно.  
Первые несколько дней Ёсида выжидал, надеясь, что кто-то из круга дуэлянтов (хорошо бы Грегори Райдер) бросит Победителю вызов и тем самым даст Мотаку возможность понаблюдать за работой Меча и Невесты со стороны. Но у собравшихся в Совете неожиданно оказалась кишка тонка. Они дисциплинированно бегали по поручениям Тоги, выполняли свои формальные обязанности, учились, и, казалось, знать ничего не знали ни про какие дуэли. Прождав безрезультатно почти две недели, Мотаку решил принять первый удар на себя. В конце концов, раз он достоин обладать силой изменить мир, выдержать удар какого-то меча и понять его сущность он точно сможет.  
А в том, что он достоин, Ёсида не сомневался.  
Он поднялся по ступеням крыльца и вошёл в холл, а затем и в зал, выискивая глазами Кирюу Тогу. К своему удивлению, Мотаку обнаружил его не сразу, ему даже пришлось напрячь свои внутренние способности, выискивая под масками искомую ауру. А найдя, Ёсида от удивления едва не споткнулся, во все глаза таращась на фигуру в пышном платье на том конце зала. Фигура изящно кружила в танце, ведомая кем-то в странном, имитирующем скелет во фраке костюме, в ком Ёсида с ещё большим изумлением узнал Невесту. Невеста ведёт Победителя. Пусть даже в танце. Что за извращение?  
Впрочем, какая разница. Танцевать им осталось недолго.  
Ёсида неторопливо пересёк зал, с удовольствием чувствуя, как танцующие пары невольно уступают ему дорогу. Дождался окончания мелодии и молча бросил к ногам остановившейся парочки свой цветок.  
В короткое мгновение тишины между танцами его голос прозвучал особенно чётко:  
– Встретимся на Арене, Кирюу-сан. Через тридцать минут.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, Ёсида развернулся и пошёл прочь.

Концерт закончился под овации и требования ещё.  
Райдер беспомощно поднял руки и заявил, что нужно отдохнуть.  
Снова заиграл приглашённый оркестр Академии, и по залу закружились пары.  
– Слабо станцевать с твоей Невестой? – вдруг спросила Арисугава Кирюу.  
Тот подозрительно посмотрел на неё: не издевается ли. Но капитан фехтовального клуба выглядела вполне серьёзной. Ну, насколько можно вообще выглядеть серьёзной в полупрозрачном трико. У Дзюри почему-то получалось.  
– Ладно. Барон, пригласите меня?  
– Как пожелает моя госпожа, – Невеста склонился в поклоне, предлагая ему руку.  
Они выплыли на середину зала. Сначала не получалось, и они постоянно смеялись, путаясь в ногах и руках, потом дело пошло на лад. Тога краем глаза увидел, что Дзюри подхватила какую-то официантку, заставила её отбросить поднос и пристроилась рядом на спонтанный танцевальный спарринг. Все сообразили, что происходит, и дали им место, отовсюду слышались подбадривающие крики болельщиков.  
– Когда всё закончится… – Тога положил подбородок на плечо Акио, пользуясь тем, что был в платье, – давай куда-нибудь уедем? Только я и ты…  
– Да, Тога-сама, – Невеста посмотрел на него незамутнённо преданным взглядом.  
Тоге вдруг пришла в голову идея.  
– Послушай, а ты мог бы вести себя как до…  
Голоса смолкли, музыка кончилась.  
Кирюу не договорил и недоумённо оглянулся.  
Перед ними стоял Мотаку Ёсида с невероятно брезгливым выражением на лице.  
Невеста внимательно посмотрел на парня и едва заметно улыбнулся.  
После того, как мрачный студент швырнул свою розу, разговоры в зале вовсе стихли. Все смотрели на Тогу.  
Тот медленно поднял розу и машинально взял под руку барона Самди. Раздались восхищённые вздохи и возгласы. После шутовского поединка Грегори Райдера и Мицуру Цувабуки никто не воспринял происходящее всерьёз. И хорошо.  
– Идём… – он потянул Акио вперёд.  
Они покинули зал, слыша за спиной голос Нанами.  
– У меня новый конкурс! Прошу всех – внимание!!!  
Даже те, кто явно собирался последовать за Тогой и Акио, приостановились, Нанами дала дуэлянтам возможность уйти быстро.

Ещё пару секунд назад Грегу хотелось, чтобы грянул гром, рухнул потолок, пол, под ногами танцующих разверзлась пропасть – что угодно, лишь бы только этот танец наконец-то прекратился.   
И вот, словно в ответ на безмолвную мольбу, в танцевальный круг вступил Мотаку Ёсида. Гордо прошествовал к Тоге и Акио и швырнул под ноги Победителю жуткую розочку: белую с ядовито-зелёной каймой. Грег неверяще уставился на цветок: это так выглядит вызов на дуэль? В правилах об этом не было ни слова… Но, очевидно, это было вызовом и ничем иным, потому что с лиц Акио и Кирюу пропали улыбки. И уже за одно это Грегори был готов броситься вслед за Мотаку и его расцеловать. На радостях.  
Глядя вслед удаляющейся паре, Грег с ужасом осознал, что желает Ёсиде победы. По крайней мере, Мотаку не будет с Акио трахаться. А Акио точно не будет ему улыбаться так, как улыбался минуту назад, танцуя этот нелепый танец с Кирюу.  
– Идём, – Дзюри положила руку ему на плечо.  
– Куда?  
– Наблюдать за поединком.  
«А это возможно?» – едва не спросил Грег. Но всё-таки удержался. Арисугава не любила бестолковых вопросов.  
Он послушно последовал за ней.  
Перед глазами всё ещё стоял Акио, смеющийся, запрокинув назад голову, открыто, весело, щурящий свои невозможные зелёные глаза, которые смотрели на Тогу и видели только его. Могло ли быть так, что Тога приказал Невесте веселиться вместе с ним? Или эти эмоции были искренними?  
 _«Он тебя любит. Не сомневайся в этом ни секунды.»_  
Но он больше не знал, чему верить.  
Оставшаяся без партнёрши девочка-официант проводила их долгим взглядом, но в общей суматохе нового конкурса, затеянного Нанами, никто не обратил на неё внимания.

Особняк Кирюу был удачно расположен в пяти минутах ходьбы от Арены. Ёсида явно этого не знал, поскольку когда Победитель и Невеста оказались на месте, там ещё никого не было.  
Тога посмотрел на Акио, не удержавшись: на Арене он видел его Невестой впервые. Рубашка исчезла. Остались только брюки, обретшие ремни над и под коленями, жилет, превратившийся в мужской корсет из мягкой кожи, держатели для рукавов стали браслетами и улеглись повыше локтей, галстук-боло ошейником обернулся вокруг красивой сильной шеи. Он был босиком. Ветер трепал длинные серебряные волосы.  
– Тебе не холодно? – глупо спросил Тога.  
– Хмм?  
Невеста не успел ответить. На Арену поднялся Мотаку Ёсида.  
Протягивая руку к Акио, Тога понятия не имел, что будет дальше. Происходит ли передача Меча как у Анси? Или Акио достанет Меч из него?  
Невеста, повинуясь ясному и чёткому внутреннему голосу, опустился перед ним на колени, взял его руку в свои и коснулся губами кончиков пальцев. От губ родилось сияние, и вскоре на Арене красовался мерцающий шар. Искры, образующие его, превращались в потоки, в сполохи, в пульсирующие точки. По поверхности шара замелькали нитеобразные протуберанцы.  
Тога зажмурился, сберегая зрение, и ощутил, как тепло губ на пальцах сменяется шероховатостью кожи. Он интуитивно сжал кулак, и в нём оказалась рукоять Меча. Этот меч Кирюу раньше никогда не видел. Простой кавалерийский палаш. Рукоять обтянута дорогой кожей. Витая гарда без чеканки. Яблоко – простая серебряная полусфера.  
Сияние исчезло.  
Невеста исчез тоже.  
И в момент, когда погасла последняя искра, Тога ощутил чудовищную, невероятную вибрацию, ввинчивающуюся в кости, выкручивающую руки. Он едва удержал Меч, всё же коснувшись им поверхности Арены, и из-под острия тут же брызнул камень.  
«О господи… Это… Этот Меч… Акио.»  
Мотаку в немом восторге смотрел на клинок, не в силах отвести взгляда, лишь краем глаза замечая, что Кирюу с явным трудом удерживает оружие в руке. Сейчас он не мог сосредоточиться на этой мысли. Не мог отстранённо наблюдать, как планировал.  
«Вот она, сила, способная изменить мир…»  
Меч был сосредоточием этой силы.  
Меч манил и притягивал.  
Меч должен принадлежать ему.  
Ёсида не стал дожидаться, пока Тога придёт в себя, и атаковал.  
Кирюу повернулся к Ёсиде как раз вовремя, чтобы отразить эту атаку, и Мотаку почувствовал, как чудовищная отдача пытается переломать ему руки.  
Тога пошатнулся. Его ощутимо вдавливало в пол немыслимой силой. Спасало только то, что волна идущая от Меча, расшибала заодно и щит противника.  
Тога стиснул зубы.  
«Я должен… понять… как им управлять…»  
У Ёсиды сочилась кровь из угла рта. Как он и ожидал, в действие вступила защита: Невеста и Меч, сплетённые в одно, взр _е_ зали его энергетическое поле, как раскалённый нож режет масло. Казалось, даже просто продержаться против этого меча… нет, рядом с этим мечом дольше нескольких минут невозможно.   
«Значит, я должен уложиться в эти несколько минут.»  
Это был поединок на время, а в поединке на время решающей всегда была скорость. Именно то, чем Мотаку владел в совершенстве.  
Он стиснул зубы, плавно отступил и тут же молниеносно атаковал снова.  
Тога уворачивался, возвращался в исходную позицию и снова уворачивался.  
Меч сопротивлялся ему.  
Как Меч, Акио был не обязан его слушаться, он обязан был делать так, как лучше для него. Меч сам выбирал себе Хозяина. Эта мысль неотступно преследовала его по Арене, и на пятой минуте поединка Тога ощутил, что проигрывает. Ёсида был быстрее. Он успевал атаковать и увернуться от защиты Невесты так быстро, что у Тоги не всегда получалось повернуться и реагировать вовремя.  
Он разозлился и сжал Меч, слив свою энергию с его энергией, открыв ему своё сознание, и тут ощутил, как руки наливаются силой.  
«Вот оно.»  
В этот момент Ёсида совершил какое-то замысловатое движение, и лезвие катаны прошило стебель розы и ткань кителя, болезненно взрезав кожу груди.  
Тога неловко рубанул Мечом Арену, выбросив из платформы несколько кусков камня, и чуть не упал снова, удержавшись только чудом, когда Меч начал таять. В ушах надрывались колокола. Над петлицей расплывалось алое пятно. Тога с удивлением смотрел на него, думая о том, что когда Невестой была Анси, мало кто доходил до открытых ранений.  
Искры от меча образовали сплошной поток, и вскоре он свился в высокую фигуру.  
Невеста шагнул из снопа искр и припал на одно колено перед Ёсидой, склонив голову. Длинные вьющиеся волосы закрыли лицо, и Тога не мог видеть его выражения.  
Мотаку замер, с трудом переводя дыхание. В последний удар он вложил всё своё умение, понимая, что рискует, и так же понимая, что времени у него не осталось: всё тело звенело от напряжения, словно грозясь не выдержать давления заключённой в Мече силы и разлететься на куски. Ёсида отстранённо подумал, что произойдет, если это случится на самом деле… и ударил.  
Он не ждал победы. Но неожиданно сам для себя – победил.  
Всё кончилось.  
Нет, всё только начинается…  
Воздух с хрипом вырывался из лёгких, колени дрожали, руки тряслись так, что катана норовила выскользнуть из пальцев… но он победил. И потому было правильным и естественным, что от коленопреклонённой фигуры к нему устремилась сила. Мягкая, ласковая, покорная, она обволакивала, забирая на себя усталость и боль, она льнула к нему, прося, нет, умоляя простить её и позволить зализать нанесённые ею же самой раны.  
Невеста… и Меч.  
Ёсида вспомнил яростную силу, исходившую от клинка, не удержался и легко коснулся кончиками пальцев серебристых волос.   
«Совершенство».  
И это совершенство теперь принадлежало ему. И только ему.  
– За мной, – коротко приказал он.  
Развернулся и, не оборачиваясь, направился к витой лестнице. На Тогу он даже не посмотрел и едва ли о нём вспомнил. Он думал о том, как это ужасно глупо, что победитель должен подниматься и спускаться по лестнице, как простой дуэлянт.

Грег недоумённо повертел в руках изящный бинокль, который протянула ему Дзюри. Потом оглядел пространство над лесом. Как он и предполагал, с крыши главного корпуса Академии никакой Арены не было видно и в помине. Он вскинул брови, но Дзюри только кивнула на бинокль и тут же поднесла свой к глазам, вглядываясь куда-то в ночь. Райдер помедлил и последовал её примеру. И от удивления едва не выронил изящную вещичку: сквозь стёкла бинокля Арена была видна, как на ладони.  
Они едва успели к началу поединка: Акио как раз опустился перед Тогой на колени (Грег ощутил, как в нём поднимается злая волна), коснулся губами его пальцев и исчез в ослепительном, режущем глаза сиянии.   
Арисугава поспешно отняла бинокль от глаз и зажмурилась, но Райдер заставил себя смотреть, несмотря на слёзы и резь в глазах. Ему показалось, он увидел, как Акио медленно растаял, исчез, перетёк в лезвие меча, лёг в подставленную ладонь… Он не удержался и всё-таки зажмурился на мгновение, глядя, как перед глазами пляшут бешеные сполохи и круги. А когда снова посмотрел в бинокль, дуэль уже началась.   
Одного короткого взгляда было достаточно для понимания: меч был живым существом. Существом со своим характером, и подчиняться Тоге просто так это существо явно не собиралось. Кирюу смотрелся бесплатным бестолковым приложением к рукояти, не более. Грег вдруг подумал: если Акио действительно стал мечом, это могло означать, что сейчас его воля свободна… Он слабо улыбнулся и снова сосредоточился на дуэли.  
А, точнее, на Мече. Лезвие клинка дрожало, плыло в мареве окружившей его силы. Грег видел, с какой силой Меч обрушивается на катану Ёсиды и как дрожат у того руки. Видел, как быстро Мотаку начал выдыхаться, словно каждая секунда, проведённая на Арене, каждое столкновение клинков отнимало у него чудовищно много сил.   
Долго так продолжаться не могло.  
И не продолжилось.  
Но победа неожиданно оказалась не на стороне Меча.   
Тога так и не сумел подчинить себе клинок, и Ёсида сделал отчаянный рывок, срезав с груди противника розу.   
Грег почувствовал нечто сродни ликованию, глядя, как Меч тает в руках Кирюу и рассыпается снопом искр. До тех пор, пока искры не собрались в покорную фигуру у ног Мотаку.  
Райдер отшвырнул в сторону бинокль.  
Дзюри опустила свой.  
Крышу они покинули в гробовом молчании.

Невеста шёл молча.  
Ему было, о чём подумать. Например, о том, почему Тога, который был объективно сильнее Ёсиды, не сумел удержать Меч в руках.  
Впрочем, ответ на этот вопрос он знал. Тога и Акио всегда были достаточно сильно закрыты друг от друга. И хотя их в самом деле многое связывало, это не вылилось в глубинное доверие, какое Акио отчего-то с самого начала чувствовал и проявлял к Райдеру.  
Ещё он думал о пережитом им впервые в жизни опыте. Он совершенно не ожидал, что превратится в Меч сам, целиком. Трансформация застала врасплох – вероятно ещё и от этого силу было так тяжело взять под контроль.  
«Прости», – мысленно сказал он, обращаясь к Тоге, хотя тот вряд ли мог его слышать.  
Тем более, его мысли уже были заняты новым Победителем.  
Мотаку Ёсида ощущался как глубоко искорёженное, покалеченное создание. В его голове комплекс сидел на комплексе и погонял комплексом. Что не помешало Невесте признать, что победил юноша более чем честно и с определённым риском для жизни: опоздай он хоть на секунду, лежать ему в больнице месяц, как минимум.  
Они спустились.  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты отвёл меня в башню.  
– Прошу вас следовать за мной, Ёсида-сама…  
Сколько раз уже он ходил этой дорогой… И сколько раз ещё предстоит ходить прежде чем всё кончится…  
Лифт распахнулся, и они вошли в апартаменты.  
Вообще-то Невеста плохо представлял, имеет ли хоть какое-то понятие о сексе Мотаку. Но секс был необходим, если они не хотят поставить на уши всю Академию. Он искоса посмотрел на него.  
Ёсида с удовлетворением оглядел хоромы директора Академии. Подошёл к большому, во всю стену, окну и окинул взглядом простирающиеся просторы, контуры которых таяли, сливались с ночным небом. Именно здесь ему надлежало находиться с самого начала… и до тех пор, пока он не откроет врата Силы. И тогда…  
Невеста подошла… подошёл и встал за плечом Мотаку, в шаге от него.  
Мысли сбились с привычного течения, и Ёсида с удивлением понял, что не может думать о власти и силе. Вместо этого он почему-то думал о том, как красив был Акио, стоя перед ним на коленях, о серебре волос под пальцами и о расслабленной, покорной спине.  
Он обернулся, посмотрел в непроницаемые глаза своей Невесты и бездумно коснулся пальцами его щеки.  
– Ёсида-сама… – Акио неосознанно копировал интонации сестры, но совершенно этого не замечал. – Вам говорили когда-нибудь, что вы красивы?  
Тут он не погрешил против истины. Когда Ёсида не хмурился – вот как сейчас – и немного расслаблялся, он в самом деле был красив. Не как Тога или Грег – то была ломкая красота ледяного кристалла, призрачного обелиска, но ничего безобразного в нём не было. Его портило только чрезмерное напряжение.  
«Кто же тебя так изуродовал?..»  
Невеста намеренно не смотрел Хозяину в глаза, не желая акцентировать внимание на своём росте и на том, что по сути был в полтора раза крупнее студента.  
Мотаку почти не слышал слов. То, что говорил сейчас Невеста, не имело значения. Кажется, Акио им восхищался, что было закономерно...  
Поэтому он просто смотрел на красивое точёное лицо, на полуприкрытые ресницами глаза, наконец, на губы, движение которых почему-то приковало его внимание. По телу разливался огонь. Ёсида неожиданно ощутил, что брюки стали тесными, и положил руку на затылок Акио, заставляя того наклонить голову ещё ниже, чтобы он не дай бог не увидел, как лицо юноши заливает краска.  
Мотаку знал, что секс – это неизбежность, естественная потребность человеческого организма в продолжении рода. Как и все подростки, он не раз уединялся в душе, чтобы сбросить напряжение, но ничего особенного в этом процессе не находил. И до сих пор смущался и злился, когда возбуждение неожиданно накатывало на него в общественных местах или даже просто в присутствии кого-либо. Глупая, бесконтрольная функция организма. И надо было этому случиться именно сейчас…  
Акио послушно наклонил голову, но вместо того, чтобы поцеловать юношу, коснулся щекой его щеки и потом тронул губами ухо, пощекотав тёплым дыханием. Большим пальцем он провёл от подбородка вниз, по кадыку и к ямке меж ключиц.  
– Чего вы желаете, Ёсида-сама? – тихо спросил он, едва докасаясь бедром отяжелевшего паха – дразня и в то же время не форсируя, понимая, что вряд ли Мотаку вообще осознаёт свои желания. Уж точно ему в этом было далеко даже до Нанами.  
Ни тени насмешки или издёвки – Невеста искренне восхищался своим Победителем. А Диос был благодарен ему, потому что выигрыш Ёсиды отменял все распоряжения Тоги. В том числе, распоряжение держать его – Диоса – в узде. Как только у него получится – он уйдёт. Но сначала – энергия.  
Невеста скользнул губами ниже, по шее. Его сила обволакивала силу Ёсиды, дурманя, прося и обещая удовольствие.  
Ёсида резко выдохнул и обнял мужчину, притягивая к себе. Цепкие холодные пальцы жёстко впились в шею, плечи, оставляя на коже мелкую россыпь синяков. Он не мог понять, что происходит, чувствовал только, что его желание сейчас гораздо сильнее обычного, и что оно переплетается, сливается с Силой, становясь по-настоящему дурманящим и пьяным. От этого кружилась голова, но кружение было приятным. Мотаку чувствовал, что сейчас он полностью владеет ситуацией, а потому мог позволить себе расслабиться и... что?   
Кажется, Невеста спрашивал, чего он хочет?  
Он рывком за волосы поднял голову Акио и торжествующе улыбнулся:  
– Тебя.  
Если бы у Ёсиды были крылья, они были бы вывернуты, переломаны, из них торчали бы кости и сочилась кровь вперемешку с гноем. Невеста отметил это автоматически, оценивая потенциальную силу духа нынешнего хозяина, и переключился на более насущные проблемы, а вот Акио запомнил и сделал зарубку в уме.  
– У вас был кто-нибудь до меня?  
Ёсида отрицательно и нетерпеливо мотнул головой.  
Невеста склонил голову, показывая, что всё понял, и его длинные пальцы заскользили по пуговицам дуэльного мундира...  
Несмотря на неопытность, Мотаку оказался любовником жёстким, грубым, капризным и требовательным. И ожидаемо эгоистичным. Акио это не удивило, лишь добавило в память зарубок.  
За телом своим мальчишка следил тщательно, секс с ним не доставил особых хлопот и неприятных ощущений. Набор фантазий не включал в себя ничего экстраординарного, так что Невесте не составило труда его полностью измотать за пару часов, передавая ему заодно силу.  
Потом он постоял четверть часа в душе, смывая с себя усталость, раздражение от не до конца удовлетворённого желания, самую память о чуждых руках и теле.  
Уходя, Диос поставил на столик рядом с кроватью бутылку с водой, в которой было размешано слабое успокоительное – чтобы юноша точно проспал до утра. Отдохнуть ему не мешало…  
Каким бы засранцем он ни был, он освободил Диоса и дал ему возможность уйти. А Невесте сейчас нечего было делать рядом с ним.


	9. Арка II, часть 3

С Арены Тога вернулся один и поздно – к этому моменту ушли официанты и уборщики, и в особняке стало темно и тихо.  
Нанами дождалась его у камина, кутаясь в плед.  
– Ещё не спишь? – голос у него был невероятно усталым.  
Нанами вскочила.  
Что-то было не так. Рядом с братом не было Отори. Она сделала пару нерешительных шагов навстречу. А потом пулей бросилась к нему, удерживая, не давая упасть, ведя к камину, к теплу, сама холодея от ужаса при касании его ледяных пальцев, при виде посиневших губ. Тога мешком свалился в кресло, она сбросила с себя плед, укрыла его и метнулась к бару. Вообще-то они не пили, но бренди, сакэ и хорошее вино там были всегда. На случай приезда родителей.  
Не глядя, она плеснула в бокал бренди и устроилась у брата на коленях, не думая о всяких глупостях, которые обычно лезли ей в голову в такие интимные моменты. Всё, что она знала, – она страшно боится его потерять, потому что брат был самым важным в её жизни.  
– Выпей. Пожалуйста.  
Тога вцепился в бокал, как утопающий в круг.  
– Этот Мотаку… – голос был хриплым. – Нанами, что я наделал?!  
Он испуганно посмотрел на неё.  
Девушка вгляделась в ничего не выражающие глаза и вдруг залепила ему сильную пощечину.  
– Ой… – он потёр щёку. – Ты чего?  
– Приди в себя и выпей бренди, идиот!  
Тога посмотрел на неё безумным взглядом и глотнул, не разбирая вкуса и запаха, поперхнулся и чуть не подавился.  
Нанами проследила, чтобы он выпил всё, отставила бокал и обняла брата. Замурлыкала какую-то песенку.  
Спустя несколько минут он обнял её в ответ и уткнулся пылающим лбом в тонкое плечо.  
Перед ним неотступно маячила мысль о том, что он проиграл, отдал Акио этому самодовольному индюку, и теперь… может быть, вот в этот самый момент…  
Он глухо застонал.  
В камине плясало пламя, отражавшееся в злых глазах Нанами, перебиравшей длинные роскошные волосы брата, успокаивая его.  
Спустя полчаса сила ровным спокойным потоком начала прибывать к ним обоим, восполняя затраченное, возводя их чуть выше по дуэльной лестнице.

Ни Грег, ни Дзюри на вечеринку не вернулись. В молчании дошли до первого этажа и, не сговариваясь, повернулись лицом друг к другу. На обоих по-прежнему были карнавальные костюмы. И сейчас это почему-то смотрелось ужасно глупо.   
Райдер ждал, что Арисугава заговорит первой, но она после паузы только откинула локон со лба и повернула в сторону южного корпуса. Грег постоял, глядя куда-то мимо её спины, и тоже пошёл восвояси.  
От мысли, что Акио больше не принадлежит Тоге безраздельно, действительно стало легче дышать. Чего бы не пожелал Ёсида в роли Победителя, на тело и сердце своей Невесты он точно претендовать не будет. Райдер сомневался в том, что Ёсида в принципе знаком с таким понятием, как сердце, не считая сведений из учебника анатомии.  
Гораздо больше Грегори волновал Меч. Он не мог представить себе, как можно одержать победу над человеком, в руку которого послушно ляжет это оружие... А в том, что Ёсида сделает всё, чтобы Меч был ему послушен, Райдер не сомневался. Надеяться на свою удачу и строптивый характер клинка было глупо: ошибка в таком поединке могла буквально стоить жизни. А труп отвоевать Акио и пройти весь путь до конца не сможет.  
Нужно будет поговорить с Заком... Но юноша плохо представлял, что ему скажет. «Здравствуй, дорогой учитель. Нет ли случайно в твоём арсенале парочки приёмов против одушевлённого магического меча огромной силы и крайне вредного характера?»  
Грег хмыкнул.  
Развеселиться не получилось, но он чувствовал себя куда более прилично, чем утром... и последние пару недель. Он с благодарностью вспомнил Канаэ. Нужно будет обязательно навестить её и поблагодарить по-человечески, он ведь так этого и не сделал… А ему с каждой минутой становилось всё лучше и лучше, несмотря на то, что Ёсида не вызывал в нем никаких положительных эмоций.  
Он вернулся к себе, устроился в комнате, потянулся к учебнику и неожиданно быстро уснул спокойным и ровным сном.

Диос в нерешительности постоял у порога корпуса, гадая, как поступить: позвонить или войти самому.  
Он уверен был в том, что Грег их – его – ненавидит после всего случившегося и пошлёт куда подальше прямо с порога.  
Взяв себя в руки, он всё-таки нажал кнопку звонка, а потом сразу же ещё – испуганный, что Грег не услышит или решит не открывать, учитывая время.  
Райдер резко подскочил, не сразу сообразив, что его разбудило. Но тут же услышал трель дверного звонка. Бросил взгляд на часы: те показывали час ночи.  
«Кого ещё черти принесли?»  
Он сполз с постели, не глядя, влез в джинсы, спустился вниз и открыл дверь:  
– Ну, и какого чёр...  
Он не договорил, во все глаза уставившись на юношу на пороге.  
«Я сплю. Я всё ещё сплю, и мне снится сон...»  
– Привет, – чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке, сказал Диос. – А вот и я.  
От звука его голоса Грег вздрогнул, а потом, не выдержав, резко дёрнул Диоса на себя, зарылся носом в макушку, бестолково сжимая его в руках всё сильнее. Юноша ощущался совсем как настоящий. Если это был сон, то очень хороший...  
– Не уходи, – тихо прошептал Грег, – пожалуйста…  
Диос стоически стерпел поистине удавьи объятия, хотя рёбра ощутимо скрипнули.  
Но он так скучал. И так ждал этого момента…  
Юноша зарылся носом в волосы Грегори и крепко обхватил его за шею.  
– Так и будем тут стоять? – тихо прошептал он.  
Грег ненадолго отстранился, заглянул в глаза:  
– А ты обещаешь никуда не исчезнуть, если я... если мы войдем внутрь?  
Он сам понимал, что вопрос абсолютно идиотский. Но почему-то сейчас он боялся именно этого, как будто лишние движения могли разрушить хрупкую ткань сна.  
Потому что Диоса – настоящего, живого Диоса, – на пороге его корпуса быть не могло.  
– Не исчезну. До утра я останусь с тобой. Идём же, – он настойчиво потянул парня внутрь. – Нам надо поговорить.  
«Логично. Утром я проснусь...»  
Грег подхватил его на руки и так, не выпуская ни на минуту, поднялся наверх, в свою комнату. Упал на постель, устроил юношу на коленях и стал целовать – лоб, веки, нос, шею, неосознанно пытаясь выразить всё, что успел перечувствовать и передумать за последние две недели.  
Диос хотел что-то сказать, но у него язык не поворачивался вернуть Грега на землю разговорами. Он запрокинул голову, подставляя под поцелуи шею, подбородок, губы… Но надо было всё-таки…  
– Грег… Послушай меня...  
– Что?  
Грег отстранился. В прошлый раз Акио тоже хотел что-то сказать, но Райдер ему не дал... Поэтому теперь он послушно смотрел на Диоса, не выпуская из рук.  
– Я буду к тебе приходить. Не каждую ночь. Но буду. Может быть, даже получится видеться днём. Но я не мог раньше прийти. Прости меня. Если можешь.  
Он нервно поджал губы. Пока Невеста держал его в плену, напряжение было колоссальным.  
«Невеста… Грег должен знать об этом больше…»  
Но мысли самым возмутительным образом разбегались в стороны.  
– Почему не мог? И... как ты вообще – смог? – Грег неожиданно остро ощутил, что Диос в его руках – настоящий, и это не сон. И его прорвало: – Ты... Тебя же не было! Вас обоих не было!  
– Потому что Невесте было приказано меня не выпускать, – Диос убрал волосы со лба, но они немедленно снова упали вперёд. – Ты помнишь, что написано в Правилах?  
– Приказано? – медленно повторил за ним Грег. – Значит, приказано...   
В голосе прозвучала ненависть пополам с презрением. Кто отдал приказ, уточнять не требовалось.   
Грег снова притянул Диоса к себе, на этот раз мягко и ласково. Но потом снова нахмурился:  
– Подожди. Это ведь была твоя сила. Я потому и не стал её сразу отталкивать – думал, ты опять обидишься... Зачем вы вообще всё это устроили?  
Диос едва сдержался, чтобы его не укусить. Нашёл время для идиотских вопросов.  
– Тебя в самом деле **это** интересует? – ядовито спросил он.  
– А ты считаешь, меня это не должно интересовать? – огрызнулся Грег. – Единственная причина, по которой я всё ещё здесь, – это вы! Тебе не кажется, что было бы честно как минимум сказать…  
Диос не стал говорить, что Грег буквально заткнул Акио рот. Хотя ужасно хотелось.  
– Это – часть того пути, который нужно пройти до последней дуэли. Возможно, есть другие способы, но они не сработают в этом конкретном месте. Понимаешь, о чем я?  
– Да. Я понимаю. Канаэ мне рассказала, – голос Грега звучал подозрительно глухо.   
– Пока Ёсида – Победитель, у меня есть возможность к тебе ходить. И кому-то другому тоже вряд ли придёт в голову меня удерживать. Тога сделал это в пику мне. За то, что я не хочу с ним иметь ничего общего, – он презрительно фыркнул.   
Райдер вздохнул:  
– Ты можешь рассказать мне, что происходит? С самого начала.   
Диос улыбнулся, настроение было дурашливым от облегчения, и он попытался пошутить:  
– С самого-самого? Ну хорошо… Сначала было Слово...  
Улыбка Грега, наоборот, погасла.  
– Ладно. Хватит. Не хочу с тобой ссориться. Тем более, что утром ты уйдешь... – он снова притянул юношу к себе и обнял. – Я очень рад тебя видеть. Мне тебя не хватало.  
Грег не понимал, зачем они оба – и Диос, и Акио – держат его в неведении и дразнят. Но он действительно ужасно соскучился и очень боялся, что Диос сейчас просто встанет и уйдёт, чтобы избежать дальнейших расспросов. Поэтому просто обнимал юношу, закрывшись носом в волосы, вдыхая знакомый запах и стараясь выкинуть все мысли из головы.  
– Ух… какой же ты… упёртый, – Диос нежно погладил Грега по затылку, любуясь тем, как парень щурится. – Я всего-то хотел сказать, что на конкретные вопросы легче отвечать. Особенно после того, как ты две недели просидел, глядя на творящийся вокруг тебя пиздец. Может быть, ты подумаешь, что именно хочешь знать, и я тебе расскажу завтра? Как ты на это смотришь?  
И хорошо бы, в самом деле, чтобы завтра: юношу окончательно оглушило желанием – Ёсида не заморочился тем, чтобы подумать о Невесте и дать тому нормально кончить, и теперь это сказывалось на способности мыслить здраво.  
Грег вздохнул. С его точки зрения, более конкретный вопрос, чем «Зачем тебе всё это?», придумать было трудно. Но Диос явно полагал иначе. Райдер поднял лицо юноши за подбородок и заглянул в глаза:  
– А ты обещаешь, что придёшь завтра?  
Диос немного подумал.  
Невеста бессловесно кивнул в его разуме.  
– Обещаю.  
– Тогда иди ко мне, – Грег наконец-то его поцеловал. – К чёрту всех…

Ёсида проснулся и с удовольствием потянулся. По телу разливалась энергия, наполняя его силой, настроение было превосходным. Он легко встал с постели и удовлетворённым взглядом окинул покои председателя. При дневном освещении они смотрелись ещё более выигрышно, чем ночью, а вид из окон был и вовсе фантастическим…  
– Доброе утро, Ёсида-сама.  
В дверях спальни материализовалась фигура Акио: видимо, Невеста почувствовал его пробуждение. Мотаку запоздало сообразил, что полностью раздет, и несколько растерянным взглядом окинул комнату, неожиданно быстро обнаружив свою форму (он с удовольствием отметил, что она выстирана порошком без ароматизатора, идеально выглажена и аккуратно развешена) и тяжёлый шёлковый халат, тёмно-зелёный с золотом. Он потянулся было за ним, но остановился на полпути и подозвал Акио к себе:  
– Подойди.  
Отори подошёл незамедлительно.  
Ёсиде нравилось, как чётко и послушно он выполняет любые приказания. Это умиротворяло… и возбуждало. Ёсида молча кивнул головой на халат, и Акио тут же снял его с вешалки и накинул на плечи своего хозяина. Изящные руки едва ощутимо коснулись кожи, заворачивая его в ласковую ткань, завязывая пояс.   
Мотаку смотрел на Невесту, сощурившись, вспоминая прошедшую ночь. Обычного смущения не было. Наоборот, Ёсида чувствовал щекочущее и пряное удовольствие от обладания. Невеста был устроен идеально, сплетая в единое целое великую силу, красоту и эстетику и даже плотское наслаждение. Совершенный инструмент. И этот инструмент принадлежит ему. Как и Меч…  
Юноша провёл пальцами по белым волосам и самодовольно улыбнулся.  
– Не желаете позавтракать? – тихо спросил Невеста, пряча за опущенными ресницами невольную усмешку. Впрочем, мог и не прятать: в глазах сейчас практически ничего не отражалось.  
И это Мотаку тоже нравилось. Нравилось, что голос Невесты был покорным и тихим. Он задумался на мгновение, какое из желаний тела удовлетворить первым: голод или стремление к удовольствию. Потом коротко произнес «Желаю» и направился к выходу. Сегодня воскресенье, и впереди у него был целый день… Да что там. Впереди у него вечность.  
Завтрак тоже был безупречен. Акио словно знал, что именно Мотаку любит. Даже чай был подан в обожаемых им пиалах, очень похожих на ту, что разбилась несколько недель назад, когда к Ёсиде впервые пришло осознание Силы. Позавтракав, юноша удобно устроился на одном из диванов в холле и снова подозвал Акио, любуясь его плавными движениями. Сесть он ему не предложил.  
– А теперь поговорим о моих желаниях.  
Невеста безмятежно глянул на юного кесаря, небрежно развалившегося на его диване, ни единым жестом не выразив неудовольствия или насмешки, хотя Диос в глубине сознания язвительно скривил губы.  
Какими будут его первые пожелания, Ёсида обдумал давно, в первый же вечер после того, как увидел Акио на заседании школьного Совета. Господин председатель не считает нужным отстранять себя от официальных обязанностей? Тем лучше для него, Ёсиды. Взвесив всё ещё раз, юноша решил, что это даже закономерно: пока дуэлянт идёт по пути к Силе, кто-то должен обеспечивать ему спокойное, комфортное и достойное Победителя существование в обычном человеческом мире.  
Он ещё раз окинул Акио довольным взглядом и продолжил:  
– Прежде всего, я хочу кресло председателя школьного Совета. – Это было только закономерно: он победил Тогу, и теперь все привилегии должны достаться ему. – Завтра же.  
– Как пожелаете, Ёсида-сама.  
Конечно, как пожелает… Теперь всё будет так, как он пожелает.  
– Далее. Я запрещаю тебе посещать репетиции этой вашей рок-группы. Более того, я хочу, чтобы группа была распущена, а концерт – отменён.   
– Да, Ёсида-сама.  
– Превосходно.  
Ему определённо нравилось, как Акио это произносил: Ёсида-сама.  
– А теперь я хочу, чтобы ты рассказал мне всё, что тебе известно о Невесте и о Мече.  
«А потом ты снова отдашь мне свою силу и свое тело».  
Это будет долгий день. Прекрасный долгий день.  
Подобный поворот Невесту не удивил. Такой человек, как Ёсида, нуждался в громких титулах, внешней роскоши, подтверждении статуса. Конечно, он не мог предвидеть, что юноша прямо с места в карьер потребует сместить Кирюу Тогу с поста президента Студенческого совета… Но рассказать и о Невесте, и о Мече был готов – это приходило в голову всем, кто метил выше, чем просто поучаствовать в дуэлях. Поэтому он пустился в длительное повествование, уделяя внимание запрошенным деталям.  
Внутренне он радовался, что Ёсида не попросил Луну с неба. Чего доброго, с них сталось бы её достать, и тогда Землю ждали бы нехилые потрясения, не чета тому, что творилось в Академии Отори…  
«Я смотрю, ты не разучился шутить.»  
«С тобой разучишься…»  
«Где ты откопал такого жалкого заморыша?»  
«По правде говоря, он сам пришёл, как и Грег.»  
Внутренний диалог между Акио и Диосом никак не отразился на выражении лица Невесты.  
Он закончил рассказ и замолк.  
Ёсида какое-то время сидел молча и почти неподвижно, анализируя полученную информацию. В некоторых моментах всё было совсем не так просто, каким казалось на первый взгляд... Нужно было всё хорошенько обдумать. Но не теперь. Время у него ещё будет. Он снова перевёл взгляд на Акио и коротко приказал:  
– Иди ко мне.  
«Боооже, фу, пакость. Я пошёл отсюда», – мысленно закатил глаза Диос.  
«Сделай одолжение, да…»  
Невеста легко скользнул к ногам Мотаку, следуя его жесту. Ему приятно было угодить Победителю, что бы об этом ни думали остальные части его сознания. 

Уил зависала в городе уже третью неделю.  
Не то чтобы тут было что-то интересное – на самом деле, так себе городишко. Ни исторических достопримечательностей, ни каких-то особенных красот. До крупных городов ехать на машине по паре часов в оба конца. Да и там всё можно осмотреть за день. Если не ставить себе целью рисовать Имабари. Такой цели у неё не было. Но уехать тоже не получалось. Всё из-за этой чёртовой Академии и прекрасной женщины.  
Для Уил все женщины были прекрасны, но некоторые были особенно хороши – вот та была как раз из них. Высокая золотоволосая богиня с офигенной грудью.  
Уил прищурилась, воспроизводя в памяти образ, и набросала в этюднике силуэт. Потом отложила карандаш в сторону и закурила. Третью пачку за двое суток.  
В Академии крылся какой-то секрет.  
Во-первых, от неё так и разило силой, причем, в активной фазе – значит, что-то тут происходило этакое…  
Во-вторых, Академия была красива, если не считать роз. Тот, кто строил это место, был явно помешан на розах – они тут были везде. Даже фирменные фишки в сувенирной лавке были с эмблемой розы. Да не просто эмблемой. Это была мандала. И энергия, шедшая от этого места, была не просто там какой-то энергией – это были производные лингам и йони, такие чистые, какие Уил не везде даже в Индии и Таиланде ощущала.  
А прекрасную женщину она увидела случайно, в боулинге.  
Красотка вышибала страйк с одного удара нехреновым шаром для девушки. И каждый раз с такой математической точностью, словно у неё вместо мозгов был комп.  
Заинтересовавшись, Уил сходила за ней и убедилась, что богиня живет наверху, в Академии. Студентка, видимо…  
Некоторое время девушка увлечённо рисовала запомнившийся яркий образ.  
Потом этого стало мало.  
Она решила попробовать проникнуть в Академию и приглядеться. И совершенно случайно увидела в местном баре объявление о найме официантов на вечер для проведения мероприятия в стенах Академии. Уил отпросилась на этот вечер у своего хозяина – пожилого японца, державшего маленький ресторанчик на побережье, – и пришла на собеседование. Наниматель оказалась какой-то белобрысой пигалицей с громким голосом и манерами, которые считала великосветскими. Впрочем, какая разница. У тебя есть работа – у меня руки. Сговорившись об оплате (весьма неплохой), Уил вернулась туда уже к вечеру. И была вознаграждена. Женщина её мечты была на празднике. И в каком костюме! Уил улыбнулась, выпуская струю дыма в потолок, дорисовывая в кольцах недостающие линии силой воображения.  
А после танца женщина (Уил успела узнать, что её зовут Дзюри) исчезла как грёбаная Золушка с грёбаного бала в компании с невесть откуда взявшимся парнем.  
Придётся, видимо, как-то поступить на учёбу.  
Потому что после того, как она её коснулась, Уил уже не хотела думать о том, чтобы отступить.  
Дзюри должна была принадлежать ей.  
Хотя бы то недолгое время, пока они друг другу не надоедят.  
С девчонками обычная проблема. Ужиться невозможно прямо…  
Докуренный до фильтра бычок отправился в пепельницу. Хлопнула дверь. По опустевшей комнате гулял ветерок.

В ночь после победы Ёсиды Диос действительно остался с Грегом. И пришёл на следующую ночь, как и обещал. Теперь Райдер знал, что его не бросили и не забыли, и сердце перестало чувствоваться так, будто его кто-то пытается клещами выдернуть из грудной клетки.  
Правда, последующие несколько дней, когда они случайно сталкивались в коридорах, Грег Акио по-прежнему не чувствовал, не видел и не слышал. Но вдруг… вдруг Акио способен слышать его?  
В понедельник рано утром Грег собственноручно приволок в приёмную заместителя председателя огромную корзину цветов.   
– Наверное, от тайной поклонницы, – подмигнул он секретарю.  
Та понимающе заулыбалась. У такого мужчины просто обязан был быть целый клуб тайных поклонниц. Во главе с секретарем, судя по скорости, с которой та кинулась читать пришпиленную к корзине записку, едва лишь Райдер повернулся к двери.  
Грег ухмыльнулся. В записке значилось только: «До встречи в запретном лесу».  
Говоря честно, Райдер понятия не имел, как Акио отнесётся к цветам. Но нужно же было с чего-то начинать.  
Когда во вторник Акио не явился на репетицию, Грег уже даже не сомневался, чьих это рук дело. Ёсида был ужасающе предсказуем. И, зная Мотаку, это только начало. Райдер не стал расстраивать ребят раньше времени, но вечером того же дня отправился в город на поиски зала, гаража или любого другого временного пристанища для их группы. Когда он отвоюет Акио обратно...

– Грег, пожалуйста... Воздержись пока от дуэлей.  
– Что? – юноша непонимающе уставился на Диоса.  
– Не сражайся. Наблюдай.  
– Ты рехнулся?!  
– Ты видел силу Меча.  
Грег фыркнул:  
– Видел. Но вдруг я... гидра? Вы оторвёте мне голову, а на её месте вырастут две.  
– А если нет?! – Диос в ярости стиснул кулаки. – Ты совсем идиот?!  
– Это ты идиот! Ты думаешь, что я оставлю вас у этого... с этим...  
– Грег!  
– Что?  
– Я прошу тебя. Не выходи на Арену, пока не будешь готов. Пожалуйста...  
В голосе Диоса звучали страх и мольба. Грег отвернулся и уставился в стенку, понимая, что он прав. Ему всё ещё сильно недоставало умения и опыта, чтобы выйти на Арену против владельца Меча. Но размышлять и действовать рационально, пока Акио находился в чужих руках, было невероятно трудно.  
– … хорошо.

Вечером он получил письмо с извещением о внеочередном заседании Совета. Письмо было написано аккуратным, почти прописным почерком, не имеющим ничего общего с остроугольным почерком Ёсиды. Видимо, заставил потрудиться Невесту. Не царское это дело – письма писать. Из любопытства Грег сравнил это письмо с письмом, полученным от Края Света: тоже ничего общего.  
«Ты мой конспиратор», – с нежностью подумал он.  
Совет так совет. В конце концов, приятно будет посмотреть на лицо Тоги, когда Ёсида войдёт на балкон в сопровождении Акио. Кто-кто, а Ёсида такой возможности подчеркнуть свой статус точно не упустит.

На балкон, где обычно в тёплое и сухое время заседал студенческий Совет, Ёсида ступил на пятнадцать минут позже назначенного им же самим времени. Пусть подождут и помучаются в неведении. Он приказал Акио держать в тайне ожидающие Академию перемены, ему хотелось сообщить всё дуэлянтам лично и посмотреть на их реакцию. Ёсида любил, когда окружающие открыто признавали его превосходство.  
К его неудовольствию, с назначением на пост председателя Совета пришлось подождать. Акио мямлил что-то маловразумительное про попечительский совет, секретариат и бюрократические процедуры. Похоже, возможности Невесты всё же были не безграничны… Или Акио был недостаточно усерден. В любом случае, за невыполнение приказа Невеста должен был быть наказан.   
Тогда решение вспыхнуло перед глазами спонтанно, яркой и чёткой картинкой: темнеющие полосы на красивой смуглой спине… Видение было сладким и красивым.  
Приказывая немедленно подать ему кнут, Ёсида внутренне ожидал, что Невеста и с этим заданием не справится вовремя, тем самым усугубив свое наказание. Ну, либо материализует искомый предмет из воздуха, что тоже будет интересно. Но, к его удивлению, Невеста просто шагнул к одному из шкафов и уже через мгновение стоял перед ним на коленях, опустив голову и держа свёрнутую в кольцо чёрную змею на вытянутых руках. Мотаку с удовольствием провёл пальцами по оплётке и взялся за рукоять.  
По тонким губам пробежала довольная улыбка. Сейчас кожа Невесты под рубашкой действительно была расчерчена тёмными полосами, как он и хотел. Ну, почти. Кнут он взял в руки впервые, поэтому удары получились неточными. Пару раз Ёсида случайно хлестнул по рёбрам и плечам. Нужно будет потренироваться, оружие должно подчиняться движению руки беспрекословно, будь то меч или кнут.  
– Приветствую.  
Мотаку шагнул к столу и оглядел собравшихся. Все четверо смотрели на него, но даже и не подумали при его приближении встать. Ничего, хорошим манерам он их тоже научит…  
– Я собрал вас здесь сегодня, чтобы сообщить, что нас всех теперь ждут большие перемены. И прежде всего, перемены управленческого характера. Я рад Вам сообщить, что официальным решением Академии с сегодняшнего дня мне вверен пост главы Студенческого совета, – он сделал паузу и преувеличенно вежливо обратился к Тоге. – Кирюу-сан, не будете ли вы любезны освободить кресло председателя?  
Тога сначала подумал, что ослышался, и перевёл взгляд на Акио. Тот стоял неестественно прямо, отведя плечи назад, и выглядел ещё более закрытым, если это было возможно.  
– Вот как? – спокойно сказал Кирюу. – Тогда у тебя должен быть соответствующий документ, потому что мне никаких бумаг ещё не передавали.  
Нанами шевельнулась было, но замерла в напряженной позе, словно готовилась не то прыгнуть, не то отшатнуться. Она пристально рассматривала Ёсиду.  
Мотаку шмякнул на стол лист на котором красовалась печать секретариата.  
«Ну ты и индюк…» – подумал Тога, вставая из кресла.  
– Прошу. Надеюсь, по размеру придётся, – усмехнулся он, пряча за улыбкой тревогу.  
Ёсида ничего не знал об управлении делами студентов и мог наворотить дел. Тога снова пристально посмотрел на Акио. Тот стоял в самом деле слишком прямо. Что происходит?  
– Если это всё, я пошла на занятия, – вдруг сказала Дзюри, сверля Мотаку взглядом.  
С Дзюри тоже в последнее время творилось что-то странное… Она всё больше молчала, и это было молчанием грозовой тучи.  
– Нет, не всё, – резко осадил девушку Ёсида, невозмутимо опускаясь в освободившееся кресло.  
Арисугава ему не нравилась. Слишком строптивая и своевольная, с горделивой осанкой, она неуловимо напоминала ему мать. Мотаку не хотел себе в этом признаваться, но Дзюри он побаивался.  
Он ещё раз оглядел собравшихся. Кирюу оскорблён и удивлён, его сестра верной собачонкой готова броситься на его защиту, Арисугава замерла с каменным лицом, Райдер...  
А Грегори Райдер едва заметно усмехался. Похоже, он находил происходящее забавным.  
«Сейчас тебе станет ещё смешнее», – подумал Ёсида и с елейной улыбочкой обратился к нему:  
– Далее. Твоя музыкальная группа, Райдер-сан, с этого момента считается распущенной. Концерт отменяется, – он слегка подался вперёд, предвкушая бурную реакцию, но выражение лица Грегори не изменилось, разве что стало ещё чуть-чуть глумливее. Ёсида потянулся к папке: – Тебе тоже нужно документальное подтверждение?  
Райдер поднял вверх обе руки:  
– Нет-нет, Мотаку-сан. Что ты. Слова Председателя мне более чем достаточно.  
Ёсида с лёгким неудовольствием отложил бумаги. Райдер отреагировал совсем не так, как он ожидал, но, по крайней мере, он незамедлительно признал за Ёсидой право принимать решения, а это было приятно. Поэтому Мотаку поощрительно ему улыбнулся и вновь обвёл присутствующих взглядом:  
– Так же я беру под личный контроль вопросы соблюдения дисциплины. В последнее время слишком много студентов завело привычку опаздывать на занятия, приводить гостей и шляться за пределами стен Академии по ночам. Это недопустимо, – он сделал многозначительную паузу и закончил: – На сегодня всё.  
Дзюри решительно поднялась с места, почти опрокинув стул и задев его локтем, и Ёсида чуть не вздрогнул. И тут же разозлился.   
Ему хотелось чем-то уязвить эту девушку. Её и Райдера, который смотрел на него так, словно всё происходящее его вообще не касалось.  
– И да. Последняя мелочь. Зал совещаний Председатель покидает первым. А при его появлении и перед его уходом необходимо вставать.  
– Не путай Совет с Невестой, Мотаку, – Дзюри, остановившаяся было на мгновение, отвернулась и ушла в лифт. Её никто не посмел удержать.  
Тога глянул на Райдера. Его спокойствие разозлило юношу.  
«Что, раз Акио не со мной, то всё отлично?»  
Он перевёл взгляд на Ёсиду.  
– Мотаку. Дзюри права. Тебе следует знать, что должность, которую ты с такой готовностью занял, во-первых, не синекура, а во-вторых, выборная. И Совет не голосовал за твоё избрание. А теперь, если позволишь, всем пора на учёбу, чтобы не нарушать дисциплину.  
Он вперился в невыносимо пафосную рожу взглядом, ясно давая понять, что если тот желает покинуть сцену первым, то нужно сделать это сейчас. Видимо, Ёсида решил, что на данный момент все под достаточно сильным впечатлением, потому что встал, прошипел Невесте команду и пошёл вперёд. Когда Акио повернулся спиной, Тога успел заметить налитый бурым след, уходящий с шеи под ворот. Его глаза сузились.  
– Нанами…  
– Нет-нет-нет. Я пойду пешком! Это полезно для фигуры!  
Тога слегка ошалело проводил её взглядом. А потом снова уставился на Грегори Райдера. Тот стоял и продолжал спокойно улыбаться. Неужели не заметил?  
Тоге вдруг захотелось ему врезать, да побольнее. Идиот…  
Сдержаться, как он поначалу хотел, не получилось.  
– Думаешь, если он больше не со мной, то с Мотаку уж точно не трахается, не так ли? – холодно спросил он в лифте. Грегори перевёл на него частично недоумевающий, частично «ты говоришь, чтобы меня позлить» взгляд. – Ты что, слепой? Посмотри на Ёсиду. Прислушайся к себе. Хорошо отдохнул, сил хоть отбавляй, не так ли? Невеста спит с Победителем. Это его обязанность – восстанавливать энергетический баланс Победителя и всего Круга Дуэлянтов после поединка. Неужели ты и этого не знал?  
Райдер побледнел и неверящим взглядом уставился на Кирюу. Тога был в бешенстве, красивые черты лица смазались, исказились, в них вновь проглядывало что-то злое и хищное. И он и не думал лгать, Грег чувствовал это неожиданно остро. А, значит, Акио все эти дни… Грег попытался представить себе Акио с Мотаку и в бешенстве сжал зубы:  
– А ты, похоже, очень многое знаешь, – прошипел он, с ненавистью глядя на Кирюу.  
– Задаю много вопросов, – выплюнул Тога, почти готовый вцепиться Грегори в горло со злости и от страха за Акио. – Красивые игры, думаешь? Просто так, для пафоса? Невеста – не просто кукла. Это ещё и функционал! А ты – идиот!  
Они замерли друг против друга, зло сверкая глазами.  
Двери лифта открылись, но они этого не заметили.  
– Эээ… Парни? – Нанами как раз вышла с лестничной площадки и обеспокоенно уставилась на юношей, явно почти подравшихся.  
– До встречи на следующем собрании, – бросил Тога, кладя руку на плечо сестры и уводя её.  
– Если ты. Всё. Знал. Почему же не попытался отыграть его в тот же день? Струсил? – в бешенстве бросил Грег ему вслед и, развернувшись, кинулся прочь.

Занятия в этот день прошли для Грега, как в тумане. Он не замечал, как друг друга сменяют преподаватели, не слышал ни единого слова из произнесённых ими или студентами, не видел ни строчки из написанного в учебниках или на доске. Перед глазами мелькали картины – одна чудовищнее другой.  
Райдер боялся себе представить, что ещё должно входить в обязанности Невесты, но воображение не слушалось и подкидывало ему сотни, тысячи вариантов. Пока он, как последний кретин, таскал Акио дурацкие цветочки, Ёсида... эта тварь... Разум затопили ярость, боль, чувство вины. Он окончательно перестал видеть и слышать что-либо вокруг.  
В обед к нему подошёл кто-то из одноклассников, о чём-то спросил и, не дождавшись ответа, тронул юношу за плечо. Грег уставился на него слепыми глазами и сжал запястье парня с такой силой, что затрещали кости. Больше его в этот день никто не беспокоил.  
Грег мог думать только об одном: немедленно кинуться к Ёсиде и вызвать этого ублюдка на дуэль, отвоевать себе Акио и не давать больше никому пальцем его коснуться, нет, даже смотреть в его сторону!  
Но... он обещал Диосу, что не будет пока участвовать в дуэлях.  
Диос... Почему Диос ему ничего не рассказал?!  
«А ты не спрашивал», – зло ответил Грег сам себе.  
Он вспомнил полные злости и страха за него глаза юноши. И тут же – те же самые глаза, холодные и пустые, глаза Акио-Невесты.   
И неестественно прямую спину...  
И самодовольно ухмыляющуюся рожу Ёсиды. И ледяной голос Кирюу.  
«Что он с тобой сделал?!»  
И, возможно, делает сейчас. И будет делать до тех пор, пока остаётся Победителем.  
Мысли рваными клочьями паутины метались по кругу. Это было невыносимо.  
После занятий Грег влетел в двери корпуса и, не глядя, отшвырнул сумку. В глубине комнаты что-то шевельнулось, Грег инстинктивно метнулся туда и замер перед зеркалом, глядя на своё собственное отражение.  
 **Что** он вообще тут делает? **Почему** он всё ещё здесь?  
Грег развернулся на каблуках и кинулся прочь.  
Он вызовет Ёсиду на дуэль немедленно и изрубит на куски. И никакой Меч ему не поможет.

«У тебя четыре часа.»  
Потом Ёсида вернётся с тренировки.  
«Да я быстрее управлюсь. Просто скажу, что всё в порядке – и всё.»  
Диос посмотрел в отражение. Оттуда на него смотрели пустые, холодные глаза Невесты. Под одеждой ужасно болела спина, но для Акио это, конечно, не было проблемой – он любил такие игры и сказал, что переживёт.  
«Если тебе так плохо, может, я залечу?»  
«Он увидит, что всё исчезло, и оставит другие следы. Не нужно. Само заживёт.»  
Диос пожал плечами и вприпрыжку кинулся к корпусу Грега. Не стал звонить, распахнул дверь, легко вбежал по ступенькам наверх и распахнул дверь в комнату парня.  
– Эй!  
С первого же взгляда понял: что-то не так. Грег повернулся к нему, и мгновение у Диоса было устойчивое впечатление, что на него смотрит огромный злой зверь.  
– Грег?  
Грег метнулся к нему, протянул руки, чтобы обнять, но в последнюю секунду отдернул.  
– Ты. В порядке? – вместо человеческой речи получилось какое-то рычание. Грег прокашлялся, пытаясь вернуть голосу нормальное звучание: – Что он с вами сделал?  
Диос сглотнул, сообразив, что если Грег сейчас увидит следы, то кинется, не разбирая дороги… И тогда… Чёрт, тогда Ёсида его убьет, потому что ещё не готов совладать с мечом. И Грег ещё…  
Он поспешно создал визуально-тактильную иллюзию – лечиться было некогда.  
– В порядке. Мне-то что сделается…  
В самом деле, сложно сделать что-то с тем, кто сидит глубоко в укрытии, и о ком даже не знают.  
– Ёсида ведь не знает обо мне.  
– А Акио?   
Грег всё так же смотрел на него: разъярённое животное, готовое к броску.  
– Акио… Акио сейчас ещё глубже, чем я, – вздохнул Диос, протягивая к лицу Грега руки.  
Грег мотнул головой, как собака, готовая броситься.  
– Грегори. Ну пожалуйста. Иди ко мне.  
– Я его убью.  
Грег, покачнувшись, шагнул вперёд, позволяя Диосу себя обнять. Его трясло.  
– Прямо сейчас. Пойду и убью.  
Диос вздохнул, прижал его к себе, прижался всем телом и погладил горячую голову, поцеловал сухие губы. Грегори смотрел в пространство и источал вокруг себя волны ненависти и боли. Юноша увлёк его к кровати, усадил, сел к нему на колени, обхватив бёдра своими, и заставил посмотреть себе в глаза.  
– Мой хороший… Любимый, – слово далось легко – смутные эмоции обрели определение. – Я прошу. Пожалуйста. Не надо. Я не хочу, чтобы мы стали причиной твоего ранения или гибели. Ты слышишь? – он повысил голос, чувствуя, что к горлу подкатывает комок. – Я не хочу тебя потерять. Хватит уже с меня!  
Грег вздрогнул и широко распахнул глаза. Голос Диоса, его эмоции будто выводили его из штопора, заставляя прийти в себя. Он сморгнул и осторожно обнял юношу.  
– Эй, ну что ты... Всё хорошо. Я здесь. Я с тобой...  
Райдер не осознавал, что именно говорит, он просто обнимал Диоса, бормоча какие-то ласковые слава, пытаясь его успокоить – и стараясь успокоиться.  
Они сидели так какое-то время, а потом Грег, не понимая головы, глухо проговорил:  
– Расскажи мне, что ещё должна делать Невеста помимо подчинения Победителю и секса с ним из... – он споткнулся, – энергетических соображений. Пожалуйста. Если я внезапно узнаю ещё что-нибудь, о чём не знаю сейчас, я... я не знаю, что сделаю.  
Диос постарался взять себя в руки. Ужас, затопивший сознание, ещё не прошел. Ощутимо потряхивало. Он встал, налил себе воды и выпил. Потом вернулся к Грегори и вновь забрался к нему в руки.  
– Невеста – это механизм, способ преобразования энергии. Важно знать, что это не состояние души, не какая-то крайность – это как броня. Ты играл в игры на компьютере?  
Грег кивнул.  
– Тогда ты понимаешь. Это энергетический доспех, обладающей своей волей и своими потребностями, – он посмотрел на свои руки, словно в поисках ответа. – На Арене дух Акио сливается с духом Невесты, и тогда случается трансформация. Акио сам превращается в Меч. Этого никто не ожидал – ни он, ни я. Такого раньше просто не было – у Анси был совершенно другой modus operandi. После дуэли Место, получившее донацию во время сражения, делится силой. Эта прибылая сила проходит через Невесту и перераспределяется между дуэлянтами круга. Львиная доля достаётся, естественно, победителю. Этот процесс состоит как бы из двух частей. Сначала Невеста отдает Победителю свою силу, чтобы вылечить его, залатать бреши в энергетической защите и восполнить потраченное. Потом некоторое время в ней аккумулируется новая сила – и передать её Невеста может по-разному. У Акио это происходит посредством секса, – Диос смутился, не зная, как придутся его слова Грегу. Искоса посмотрел на него.  
– Почему? – тупо спросил Грег.  
Он всё ещё не до конца осознавал, что именно говорит ему Диос, некоторые слова казались слишком сложными для понимания. Но суть он уловил.  
– Я никогда об этом не думал, но наверное это зависит от личных особенностей, от характера…  
«Как ты изящно назвал меня блядью.»  
«Прости.»  
– А во время боя Невеста служит щитом против энергетических атак. Сам служит. Это в характере Невесты.  
– То есть, атакуя хозяина меча, я по сути буду бить Акио? – быстро спросил Грег. – И как Меч, и как Невесту?  
– Это… не то, что ты думаешь. Поранить в поединке Акио ты не можешь и не можешь причинить ему боль; его тело в этот момент – чистая энергия. Как можно ударить молнию или ветер?.. А Невеста в состоянии за себя постоять.  
– Молнию можно заземлить, – с облегчением пробурчал Грег, – и не будет никакой молнии...  
Он обнял юношу и крепко прижал к себе.  
Диос неловко пошевелился, и между лопаток снова прострелило болью.  
– У меня ещё три с лишним часа. Я не обедал. Может, сходим куда-нибудь?  
Грег улыбнулся:  
– Конечно. Только давай выйдем за проклятый забор? Совсем недалеко. Можно в твой любимый ресторан…  
– Да! – Диос просиял улыбкой. Он в самом деле ужасно хотел есть.

– Брат.  
– Да, Нанами?  
– Я хочу вызвать Мотаку на дуэль.

Тоге так и не удалось убедить Нанами, что они с Райдером совершенно не собирались драться. Конечно, брат очень о ней заботился и старался всегда сделать так, чтобы она поменьше переживала. Но Нанами всё-таки была не дура, и она видела, что если бы в холле никого не было, то эти двое сцепились бы. Это прекрасно читалось в их взглядах, позах, в том, как они моментально сделали вид, что ничего не происходит, когда она подошла. А ещё этот крик Райдера в спину брата… Грегори кричал с такой откровенной злостью и с таким отчаянием.  
Они пошли на занятия, и по дороге Тога мрачно пошутил, что Мотаку Ёсида наверняка оборотень.  
– А кто он на самом деле?  
– Король ктулху, – буркнул брат, чмокнул её в макушку и завернул в свой класс.  
Нанами целый день старалась не думать о белой обезьяне, но, как и полагается этому метафорическому зверю, он отовсюду то и дело высовывал свой нос.  
Мотаку совершенно ей не нравился. Нанами он представлялся холодным и осклизлым существом, которое долго-предолго сидело в каком-то тенистом овраге в лесу и завидовало всем вокруг. А потом вылезло и попыталось прикинуться, что оно – одно из них. Она чувствовала, что с ним что-то не так, но что именно – не могла ни понять, ни сформулировать. Просто он был какой-то… неправильный.  
– Король ктулху, да? – пробормотала она, чертя что-то на бумажке и не слушая преподавателя биологии.  
А самое отвратительное в Мотаку было то, что он старался всех кругом унизить.  
Придётся вызвать его, чтобы преподать ему урок.

– Нет.  
– Почему это?  
– Потому что он победил на дуэли меня, хотя у меня был Меч.  
– Это только ещё одна причина его вызвать, – недовольно протянула девушка.  
Тога улыбнулся.  
– Ты – моя героиня. Но прошу тебя, не надо. Не хочу волноваться за тебя.  
Нанами нехотя кивнула. Тога редко выказывал свою привязанность. Раз он говорит так – дело серьёзно.

– Нам нужно найти нового клавишника, – Ита была настроена весьма решительно. – Я кинула предварительный клич – жаждущих хоть отбавляй. Мы уже популярны!  
Она сидела на каком-то ящике в арендованном Райдером гараже, хмурилась и болтала ногами. Во вторник Грегори долго распинался на тему того, что всё это временные трудности, что Академия во главе с ним, Райдером, отстоит свою группу и прочее бла-бла-бла. Иногда он был решительно невыносим. Можно же было спокойно, по-тихому поговорить с руководством, прощупать ситуацию, всё обдумать... Но нет. Этот прёт, как танк, на баррикады.   
Они, конечно, играли рок. А рок – это свобода, бунт и борьба против правил. Всем известно, что первые шедевры пишутся в крохотной полуподвальной комнатушке в темноте (потому что нет денег оплатить коммуналку), а первые репетиции проходят в заброшенных зданиях и глухих кирпичных гаражах. С этим Ита готова была мириться. Но зависеть от взрослого мужика, да ещё и препода, который то приходит на репетиции, то не приходит, то поддерживает группу, то подписывает бумазейку о её закрытии, О'Доерти не собиралась.  
– Он нас бросил, – решительно подытожила она свои размышления. – А своих не бросают!  
Ита оглядела взглядом присутствующих в поисках поддержки. Но они почему-то молчали и старались на неё не смотреть.  
– Хорошо, что здесь Грега нет, – произнесла наконец Аяка, закончив нарочито сосредоточенно пришпиливать к стене плакат Scorpions. – Ты осторожнее. А то мы останемся не только без клавишника, но и без гитариста.  
– Ну и пожалуйста! – запальчиво крикнула Ита. – Ну и пусть валит, раз ему этот мужик важнее нас!!!  
– Ита, – Иоси неожиданно подошёл к ней и обнял девушку за плечи. – Ты горячишься.  
– Я горячусь?! Нет, это я горячусь?! Да это вы уснули!!! Концерт меньше чем через два месяца... должен был быть, а теперь не известно, будет ли! А у нас конь не валялся!  
– Вот именно, – преувеличенно бодрым голосом заявил Райдер, входя в гараж. Видимо, слышал конец её гневной тирады. – Так что по местам!  
– Отори и сегодня не будет, верно? – ядовито поинтересовалась Ита.  
Они с надеждой посмотрели на парня.  
– Нет, – коротко ответил Грег и принялся вынимать из чехла гитару.  
– Ясно, – Аяка кивнула и потянулись к микрофону. – Рас-рас, раз-два-три, проверка звука...  
Но Ита не собиралась отступать. О'Доерти не сдаются!  
– И почему же?  
Грег молчал.  
Аяка, пользуясь тем, что Райдер уставился куда-то в пол и не может её видеть, выразительно покрутила пальцем у виска. Ита в ответ вздёрнула подбородок. Раз все они такие трусы, говорить будет она.  
Она попыталась вывернуться из объятий Иоси, чтобы подойти к Райдеру и заставить его ответить, но парень держал её неожиданно крепко. Как медведь. Большой плюшевый медведь, совсем такой, какой стоял в витрине нового городского супермаркета. У него ещё была смешная бабочка в горошек. Нужно будет подарить Иоси такую же. Ита улыбнулась, представляя себе, как смешно будет смотреться эта бабочка на их необъятном бас-гитаристе, но тут же снова нахмурилась, глядя на каменную рожу Райдера.  
Вот ведь зануда! Уверен отчего-то, что умеет делать непроницаемое лицо. Да у него в глазах большими буквами написано, что он думает сейчас и что он успел передумать за все семнадцать лет своей жизни. Ишь, зыркает, как какая-то бешеная лисица.  
А нечего. Придётся отвечать.  
И тут неожиданно над её ухом прозвучал голос Иоси:  
– У Акио неприятности, да?  
Грег поднял голову и с благодарностью ему улыбнулся:  
– Да. – И снова помрачнел. – Ты даже не представляешь, какие.  
Неприятности? У Отори? Об этом Ита как-то не подумала. Он всегда выглядел на все сто, такой уверенный в себе, такой… такой взрослый.   
Хотя в последнее время с ним действительно творилось что-то неладное. Пару дней назад Ита видела его в столовой: он стоял у одного из столиков, расположенного аккурат в центре зала, и почтительно наливал чай какому-то студенту. Кажется, этого длинного скользкого хмыря звали Мотаку Ёсида. А потом Отори начал сервировать этому Ёсиде стол, и не просто достал коробку, как все нормальные студенты, а извлёк откуда-то скатерть и тарелки и начал прислуживать парню, как какой-нибудь официант в ресторане. Ита тогда протёрла глаза и даже ущипнула себя за руку для верности. Целых два раза. Но в столовой ничего не поменялось. А, главное, все остальные студенты вели себя так, словно всё ОК, так и надо!  
Она перевела взгляд на Грегори. Судя по его тревожным глазам, у Акио действительно были проблемы, и серьёзные. Неужели родители этого Ёсиды какие-то важные шишки, и у Акио неприятности из-за группы?   
– Мы можем чем-то ему помочь? – она снова рванулась к Грегу, и на этот раз Иоси её отпустил.  
– Нет.  
Райдер грустно улыбнулся.   
Вот ведь говно унылое! Мыслить надо позитивно!  
– Ну, ладно. Тогда мы можем его порадовать! – неожиданно ей в голову пришла идея, и девушка радостно закружилась на месте. – И я даже знаю, чем!   
Она ткнула Грега кулаком в плечо:  
– Выше нос, Райдер. Это рок-н-ролл, детка! Здесь своих не бросают!

Уил шла через холл, весьма довольная собой. Ей удалось убедить администрацию принять её в последний класс. Пришлось некоторым образом смухлевать, конечно. Из школьного возраста даже по японским меркам она вышла ещё три года назад. Но какая разница? Она всё равно тут надолго не останется.   
Внимание девушки привлек гул.  
В главном холле у доски объявлений толпились студенты и что-то бурно обсуждали.   
Уил протолкалась ближе. На доске висела картинка. Забавный худой очкарик в стрёмной форме здешнего органа самоуправления ака студсовет указывал на собравшихся зрителей обвиняющим перстом, а к его ногам было пририсовано несколько извивающихся щупалец. Имелась также приписка: «Король ктулху повелевает: долой рок-н-ролл!».  
Судя по всему, местные тёрки. У собравшихся карикатура вызывала совершенно неприкрытый восторг.   
Но вдруг Уил смешно сморщила нос и пригнулась, ощутив в воздухе странную вибрацию.  
Сила...  
Та самая, напитанная энергией йони и лингама.   
И тут же студенты стали один за другим умолкать, их взгляды расфокусировались. Они стали медленно расходиться, явно не очень соображая, где они.   
Уил потёрла нос. Что-то странное тут творилось. Она ещё раз глянула на карикатуру и отправилась искать класс Дзюри.

После разговора с Грегом Тога подумал, что лучше бы ничего не говорил. Во-первых, как бы ни ревновал, как бы ни злился на него, это не отменило того, что Грег был в сущности нормальным парнем. Во-вторых, нечего вымещать свою злость на человеке, также влюблённом в Акио. Никому не будет приятно узнать, что твоего возлюбленного трахает такой чмоупырь, как Мотаку. Но вот только и сдержаться Тога не мог. Потому что глупо, по-идиотски... злился, что Райдера не хватило на то, чтобы заметить, что с Акио не всё в порядке. Жгла обида, что Отори выбрал кого-то настолько равнодушного.   
«Впрочем, и это нечестно... Сколько его знаешь ты, а сколько – Райдер.»  
От таких мыслей, само-собой, становилось ещё более тошно.   
Не говоря уже о том, какую невероятную, несусветную хуйню творил этот упырь, каппа его изнасилуй.   
Вспомнить хотя бы выходку во время олимпиады, когда ко всеобщему удивлению Грегори Райдер, на всех семинарах, форумах, лабораторных и контрольных показывавший блестящие результаты, сделал пять грубейших ошибок.   
«Психанул», – мрачно объяснил Грег, когда к нему пристали с вопросами. Но смотрел при этом на Мотаку и Невесту, принимавших поздравления. Так что всё было и без слов понятно.   
А попытка совершенно нелепого указания убрать с территории цветы?  
А это идиотическое нововведение со сменной обувью...  
К Тоге уже пару раз подходили и умоляли вернуть себе пост президента Совета. Тога отвечал, что сделает всё, что от него зависит. Он и в самом деле сделал: подал апелляцию в секретариат с изложением проблемы и жалобой на откровенное нарушение протокола. Вот только он догадывался, у кого осели эти бумаги. Не студенту тягаться с Невестой, если она – главная, хоть и теневая, фигура в дирекции Академии.   
Но даже и не это занимало его мысли.   
Последние несколько дней Акио выглядел неважно. Он похудел и осунулся. И Тога догадывался, почему. Только вот Ёсида даже не пожелал его слушать. Ещё бы. Императорам ли говорить с вассалами...  
Тога слез с подоконника, развернулся и со всей дури впечатался в предмет своих размышлений.  
– Доброе утро, Кирюу-сан. Будьте аккуратнее, – Невеста удержал его от падения, мягко улыбнулся и пошёл дальше.   
Тога остался стоять и смотреть ему вслед. Потеряв равновесие, он крепко уцепился за плечи мужчины, и теперь на белоснежной ткани проступала тонкая, но довольно заметная красноватая полоса.  
«Что за чёрт?»  
Ему вдруг вспомнился багровый след, сбегавший от стриженого затылка под ворот.   
Кирюу жар бросился в лицо. Он быстро двинулся за Невестой, не замечая, что толкает без разбора и старших студентов, и малышню.   
В висках застучало от нарождавшейся ярости.   
Он не сумел догнать Отори в галерее. Секретарь была на месте – пришлось выдержать короткую битву за то, чтобы войти в кабинет. Когда это всё-таки случилось, Тога влетел туда и с грохотом захлопнул за собой дверь.   
Невеста что-то слушал, склонившись над магнитофоном. Увидев его, он моментально нажал на паузу.   
– Что-то случилось, Кирюу-сан?  
– Случилось? Он тебя не кормит, не так ли? Не думает о том, что за Невестой нужно присматривать.   
– Кирюу-сан, вам лучше...  
– Я знаю, что для меня лучше!  
Тога в два шага пересёк кабинет, подошёл вплотную к Акио и рванул рубашку за ворот.  
На гладкой красивой коже, которой он так любил касаться, которую так приятно было целовать и ласкать, на которую приятно было даже просто смотреть, красовались свежие и уже подживающие рубцы. Юноша похолодел, поняв, чем это сделано. Он прекрасно знал этот кнут.  
Позади распахнулась дверь.   
Тога медленно повернулся на этот звук. А потом, не издав ни звука, ринулся к Ёсиде и врезал ему со всей силы в челюсть. Удар был сильным. Мотаку отбросило к стене, и он крепко приложился плечом о кушетку. Тога ничего этого не видел. От ярости он ослеп и оглох, а потому не сумел увернуться, когда Невеста схватил его и крепко сжал, не позволяя двинуться.   
– Ты... Тупой мудак! – Тога почти рычал. – Ничтожество.   
– Если у тебя есть, что сказать, мог бы воспользоваться этим и вызвать меня. Но я предвидел, что ты выкинешь какую-нибудь глупость вроде этой, – холодно сказал Ёсида, поднимаясь с пола и вытирая кровь невыносимо белым платком. – Акио, позаботься об этом, как договаривались.   
Он вышёл раньше, чем Тога успел бросить вызов.   
– Пусти меня, идиот! Дай мне его догнать.   
Тога встретился взглядом с Невестой. Всё те же проклятые зеркала... Но вдруг что-то дрогнуло внутри, в самой глубине.   
– Мне жаль... – сказал Акио. И это в самом деле был Акио. Тога прекрасно отличал его от Невесты.   
– Что... ты имеешь в виду?  
Он не ответил и через некоторое время отпустил юношу и ушёл переодеваться.  
Тога долго метался по Академии, но проклятого Ёсиду найти так и не сумел. Домой он пришёл уже под вечер. Его встретила Нанами с очень странным выражением на лице.   
– Ну что ещё? – устало спросил Тога.  
Нанами молча протянула ему какую-то бумажку.   
Тога глянул на неё, и сердце пропустило удар.   
Приказ о временном исключении из студенческого совета за девиантное поведение.   
Кирюу на этот раз сам прошёл к бару и глотнул прямо из бутылки. А потом запустил ею через весь холл в стену.  
Через десять минут, когда бутылки кончились, стена приобрела интересную расцветку и благоухала как разрушенный погреб, силы кончились. Тога прошёл в кабинет, упал там в кресло и мрачно уставился в темноту.   
Хочет Ёсида или нет – завтра он придёт на занятия. Ему придётся появиться. И там-то он и получит вызов. Плевать, что Тога не имел на это права, если верить этой бумажке… Пусть подотрётся.

Нанами с минуту посмотрела на крушащего бар брата, круто повернулась на каблуках и вышла из дома.  
С неё было достаточно этого бреда.  
Она пойдет, вызовет этого прыща, победит и отдаст брату Невесту, раз уж он совсем не может без этого человека. По мнению Нанами, два парня вместе – это было немного странно. Тем более, от своего брата она такого не ожидала, он же всех девиц в округе свёл с ума.  
«Но это точно любовь… Наверное, правда – сердцу не прикажешь.»  
Она вздёрнула подбородок и так вошла в башню.  
Пока лифт поднимал её наверх, перед ней мелькали смутные образы, которых она никак не могла уловить. Она вроде бы уже бывала тут. И что-то тут было такое странное… Связанное с Акио.  
«Да какая разница.»  
Она вышла в холл.  
Король ктулху восседал на белом диване. На нём был только халат. Рядом Акио на коленях («Наверное, чтобы удобнее было, он же такой длинный…») сервировал стол.  
На её появление оба отреагировали озадаченными взглядами.  
– Мотаку Ёсида, через двадцать минут. На Арене.  
Она швырнула ему цветок и вернулась в лифт.  
Ёсида сверлил её спину недовольным взглядом, пока за девушкой не закрылись двери.  
Потом поднялся, с сожалением покосившись на нетронутый ужин.  
– Помоги мне одеться.  
Через несколько минут Невеста и Победитель покинули башню.  
Цветок Ёсида поднимать не стал.

От мрачных размышлений Тогу отвлекли колокола.   
«Что это? Ночь же, сейчас не должны проводить никаких... – он вскочил. – Это же дуэль!»  
Но кто? С кем?  
Он вдруг похолодел.   
Нанами... Здесь же была сестра, а он устроил истерику прямо при ней.   
– Дура, он же тебя убьет!  
Тога забежал в тренировочный зал, схватил катану и рванул на Арену.

Нанами бегала быстро, но всё равно на Арену первой не пришла. Её это особо не удивило: Тога говорил, что благодаря силе Невесты, Победитель может попасть на Арену прямо из башни.  
Мотаку был в своей устрашающей форме, но хоть без этой ужасной ядовитой катаны.   
Наверняка считал, что победит её так же, как и в прошлый раз, и думает об ужине вместо дуэли.   
Нанами перевела взгляд на Акио, и её сердце сжалось. Мужчина очень сильно похудел, а тело расчерчивали следы... Нанами, по правде, не очень представляла, чем можно нанести такие раны. Но получалось, что Ёсида нарушил не одно, а два основных правила владения Невестой.   
«Впрочем, плевать мне на правила. Ты причинил зло Тоге.»  
Девушка крепко сжала в руке саблю и перевела взгляд на Мотаку.   
– Давай уже. Покончим с этим.  
Ёсида коротко кивнул Акио, и тот опустился перед ним на колени.   
Нанами прищурилась, защищая глаза от света и внимательно наблюдая за происходящим.  
Пока мог, Ёсида смотрел на Невесту, сощурив глаза от удовольствия. Акио стал тоньше, изящнее, его красота утратила часть своей зовущей земной составляющей и в ней появился намёк на благородный аскетизм, ещё ярче выявляющий такой сильный и такой покорный ему, Мотаку, дух Невесты. Парадоксальным образом эти метаморфозы лишь сильнее будоражили воображение. И не только его. Лопатки выступали над спиной, как остовы крыльев, и расчерченная поцелуями кнута кожа выглядела восхитительно.  
Несмотря на завораживающую красоту картины, Ёсида закрыл глаза загодя, оберегая зрение. И сосредоточился в ожидании появления Меча.   
Невеста говорил ему, что владеющий мечом должен открыть оружию своё сознание, и тогда Меч сам послушно ляжет в его ладонь. Мотаку много думал об этих словах и в конце концов решил, что в слова Акио закралась неточность. Что может быть глупее, чем открыть свою душу и довериться Мечу? Наверняка имелось ввиду совсем другое: он, Победитель, должен открыть оружию свою волю, и тогда Меч примет её, подчинится и станет её продолжением. Её остриём...  
Он уверенно сжал рукой рукоять. И тут же почувствовал, как Меч яростно сопротивляется, пытаясь вырваться из ладони и избежать своей судьбы.  
«Ты – мой, – Мотаку сосредоточился и сконцентрировал свою волю на рукояти и Клинке. – Смирись.»  
Кости вибрировали от натиска чудовищной силы. Но когда Мотаку поднял Меч и бросился в атаку, его рука не дрожала.

Сон – это время, в котором люди ежедневно теряются на шесть-девять часов.  
Сон – это время, в котором он потерялся чуть более, чем полностью.  
«Кто я?  
Что я?»  
Пробуждение приносило ответ: меч.  
«Меч – это что?»  
«Меч – это сила изменить мир. Это энергия самого солнца.»  
«Я – солнце? Что такое солнце вообще?»  
«Хватит. Служи. Слушайся своего хозяина.»  
«Слушаться?  
Хозяина?»  
Сознание устремилось к источнику слабого, но бесперебойного раздражения, чтобы обнаружить там клубок истекавшей кровью плоти, истыканной острыми длинными шипами, растущими изнутри.  
«Это – Хозяин?»  
«Да.»  
И как ответ – возникли вокруг мысли: «Ты – мой. Смирись.».  
«Твой? Смириться? Да ты же слабак…»  
«Назад! Нельзя! Враг перед тобой.»  
Враг – эта маленькая солнечная девочка перед ним? Девочек обижать нельзя.  
Чего ты хочешь, человек? Что тебе нужно? Кто ты такой?  
Нет ответа.

Ёсида не знал, как обращаться с мечом...  
Она убедилась в этом на втором или третьем выпаде.  
Он, безусловно, держал его в руках, контролировал оружие, но Нанами ясно видела, что силы Мотаку исчезают с фантастической скоростью, словно юноша жрал самого себя. Её на мгновение передёрнуло от этого сравнения.  
«Не думать о Мотаку…»  
Она сосредоточилась на Мече. Прекрасней зрелища ей видеть ещё не доводилось. Такой простой клинок… Но содержимое энергии, несомой им, не было простым. Нанами вряд ли могла бы объяснить, что именно видит, но ей почему-то чудилось, что сейчас Ёсида сражается не с ней, а с Мечом.  
«Меч – это Акио, – вспомнила она слова Тоги. – Щит – Невеста.»  
Ещё брат говорил, что и оружие, и защита должны быть замкнуты на владельце. Но вместо условного круга с тремя точками на окружности Нанами видела круг с двумя точками, построенный вокруг центра, но никак с ним не соприкасающийся. Ёсида не контактировал с Мечом.  
«Бедняжки, – подумала Нанами. – Он совершенно вас не понимает… вам больно?»  
Она непроизвольно потянулась к Невесте и Мечу, словно пытаясь их как-то утешить, и на мгновение сила, чуть ли не дробящая камни Арены, вдруг ослабла, вслушиваясь в её эмоции. Это был отличный шанс.  
Тога опоздал. Он вбежал на Арену в тот самый момент, когда сестра совершила молниеносный прыжок и дагой срезала розу с груди Мотаку. На мгновение ему показалось, что тот всё же успеет опустить меч, но этого не произошло.  
Зазвонили колокола.  
Тога только что не рухнул на колени от облегчения. Жива...  
Мотаку зашатался, затем – словно его что-то толкнуло или пнуло – он дёрнулся вперёд, не то пробежал, не то пролетел метров десять и грохнулся на пол Арены, неловко подогнув под себя руку.  
А перед Нанами расцвёл дивный цветок бело-алых сполохов, постепенно собравшийся в коленопреклонённую фигуру. Девушка уже подняла руку, чтобы коснуться плеча Акио, нет, Невесты – сказать, что отдаёт его брату. Но тут её глаза встретились взглядом с тёмно-зелёными глубинами. И Нанами вдруг зло и эгоистично подумала: «Почему это я должна отдавать свой приз?! Мой!».  
– Вставай, – сказала она.  
Странно, раньше она всегда чувствовала себя неловко из-за роста Акио – неудобно же дышать мужчине в пупок и задирать голову, чтобы увидеть его лицо… Но сейчас, когда он встал и подошёл к ней, она ощутила триумф и счастье от того, что она – такая хрупкая – владеет этим огромным мужчиной. Она оглянулась на выход с Арены. Там стоял брат. Обычно она чувствовала его эмоции, но сейчас её переполняла новая энергия – сила Невесты, насколько она могла понять. И эта сила глушила всё остальное. То было ощущение мягкого, уверенного, любящего присутствия… Нечто совершенно новое в её короткой жизни.  
Она повернулась к Невесте и улыбнулась в ответ:  
– Следуй за мной.  
Когда она поравнялась с Тогой, тот отступил в сторону, но удержал её за плечо.  
– В этот раз Невеста менее самостоятельна. Будь внимательнее, – сказал он. И добавил: – Я рад, что ты в порядке.  
Нанами ничего не ответила. Ей вдруг стало жарко и захотелось поскорее убежать отсюда… чтобы остаться наедине со своим трофеем.  
– Идём, Акио…  
– Да, Нанами-сама.  
Тога проводил их взглядом и пошёл к поверженному парню, лежавшему среди Арены. Он был жив, но каким-то образом израсходовал почти все силы.  
«Ну и идиот же ты», – зло подумал Кирюу.   
Оставить его тут он не мог. Нужно нести в больничное крыло.  
Не церемонясь, он взвалил Мотаку на плечо. Тот попытался слабо сопротивляться, но Тога со внезапным наслаждением пребольно шлёпнул его по заду.   
– Не рыпайся. Или сброшу тебя вниз как есть…

У подножия лестницы Нанами и Акио ждали Райдер и Дзюри, которые так же молча расступились, давая девушке дорогу. Всё правильно, о дуэли никому не было известно заранее, они и сюда-то едва успели добежать...   
При этом на лице Грегори было такое удивление, словно у Нанами выросли хвост и рога, не меньше. Наверняка думал, что она ни на что не способна. А она – смогла! Девушка вдруг уловила исходящие от парня эмоции. Словно бы он... ревнует?  
Нанами усмехнулась. Теперь Акио принадлежал ей и только ей. Она положила руку мужчине на талию и победно улыбнулась Райдеру через плечо.  
И тут же выкинула и его, и Дзюри из головы. Тело под тонкой тканью рубашки было таким твёрдым и горячим...  
Они поднялись в башню. Нанами окинула недовольным взглядом забытый на столе поднос и кинулась убирать.   
– Позвольте мне, Нанами-сама.  
Девушка только отмахнулась, направляясь в сторону кухни и указав рукой куда-то в сторону дивана:  
– Сядь.  
Акио послушно сел. Вот и правильно, вот и хорошо...  
По телу разливалась энергия и странное, непонятное желание. Хотелось немедленно вернуться к Акио и снова коснуться его – плеча, лица, волос... А потом...   
Что – потом?!  
Нанами тряхнула волосами. В голове крутилась какая-то смутная мысль. Что-то ещё нужно было сделать...найти...  
«Аптечка, Нанами», – подсказала она сама себе.  
Бедный Акио, наверное, ему очень больно.   
Она вдруг почувствовала, что по-настоящему зла на Мотаку, гораздо сильнее, чем злилась на него из-за брата. Как он посмел тронуть её мужчину?!  
Она вернулась в холл и растерянно замерла, оглядывая необъятное помещение:  
– А где у тебя аптечка?   
Невеста попытался было подняться, чтобы принести искомое, но Нанами сердито топнула ногой:  
– Я же сказала: сиди!  
Он послушно опустился обратно и указал ей на шкаф, причем выглядел при этом таким опечаленным, что Нанами тут же пожалела о своих резких словах. Все мужчины такие хрупкие и ранимые...   
– Просто посиди и подожди меня, – мягче добавила девушка.  
Она принесла аптечку, поставила её на столик и, не особенно думая, что делает, забралась на колени к Акио и принялась расстегивать на нём рубашку.  
– Со мной всё в порядке, – мягко проговорил тот.  
– Это мне решать, – отрезала Нанами, справившись наконец-то со сложными застежками жилета и стягивая его с мужчины вместе с рубашкой.  
И замерла, с удивлением глядя на абсолютно чистую кожу. Ни единого шрама, ни единого безобразного следа. Видимо, при переходе в чистую энергию и обратно тело Невесты-Меча восстанавливается в прежнем виде и... Нанами не додумала. Её неожиданно бросило в жар, и она заворожённо провела пальцами по груди мужчины, чувствуя, что краснеет, и в то же время ощущая от него волну нежности, радости и удовольствия. Ему было приятно. Ему нравились её руки... нравилась она.  
Поэтому Нанами смело подняла голову и уткнулась лбом в лоб Акио, глядя ему в глаза и улыбаясь:  
– Всё хорошо. Я больше никому не дам тебя обидеть...  
А потом коснулась губами его рта.  
Они целовались, ни о чем не думая, потом Нанами потянулась к своему мундиру, потом к брюкам Акио.   
– Чего вы хотите, Нанами-сама? – шепнул мужчина.  
– А что, непонятно? – усмехнулась она, чувствуя себя неожиданно взрослой.   
– Я хочу сказать, что можно сделать так, чтобы вы не потеряли девственность, если для вас это важно.   
– Да кого это сейчас волнует? – отмахнулась она.  
И это в самом деле сейчас её волновало намного меньше, чем упругое, сильное тело под руками...


	10. Арка II, часть 4

Дзюри никогда не понимала, что дуэлянты находят в Невесте. И Химэмия, и Отори напоминали ей слабых больных животных. И вызывали временами острое желание добить. И их от ненужных страданий избавить, и прекратить всеобщую истерию, которая замещала в головах дуэлянтов мозги, стоило лишь перейти на второй круг.  
Невеста Арисугаве была не нужна. В силу, способную творить чудеса, она давно не верила. В обожание, излучаемое Невестой в адрес Победителя, не верила тем более. Невеста была грандиозной фальшивкой. Но никто, кроме Дзюри, не хотел этого замечать.  
Людям нравится обманываться.  
И обманывать друг друга.  
И просто – обманывать.  
Раса беспринципных лгунов.  
Мерзко.  
Дзюри не хватало Микки. С мальчишкой можно было хотя бы поговорить нормально. Если, конечно, рядом не маячили Тендзё с Химэмией. И как она могла про них забыть? Как они _все_ могли про них забыть?  
Микки ушёл. И правильно сделал. А она осталась. Осталась, потому что набитая дура.

– Я хочу выйти из Совета.  
Она сказала это Сиори, просто потому что нужно было кому-то сказать. Сиори было плевать. Сиори на всё было плевать, особенно на неё. Но Дзюри не было плевать на Сиори, и поэтому она разговаривала с подругой, хотя и без особой надежды на реакцию.  
Но в этот раз Сиори отреагировала.  
– Почему?!  
Она повернулась к Дзюри и даже вцепилась руками в её плечи. Арисугаве это смутно что-то напомнило. Прикосновения Сиори пахли болью и сексом. Но они с Сиори не занимались сексом. Сиори вообще предпочитала к ней лишний раз не прикасаться.  
Брезговала.  
Знала, что Дзюри любит женщин.  
Знала, что Дзюри любит её.  
И поэтому брезговала.  
– Потому что мне надоело.  
Ей и правда надоело. До смерти надоело. Надоели провалы в памяти. Надоело бесконечное враньё. Надоело, что члены Совета делали вид, будто бы их что-то связывает. А потом делали друг другу гадости. А потом делали вид, что ничего не делали. И так по кругу, попеременно впрягаясь в тележку с этим дерьмом.  
Кажется, дерьмом удобряют розы.  
Невесту им удобряли точно. Ей нравилось.  
– Если ты покинешь Совет, я снова уйду из Академии.   
Голос Сиори стал шёлковым.   
Елейным.  
Таким голосом она всегда говорила вещи, от которых было особенно больно. Дзюри терпела. Потому что когда Сиори была рядом с ней, она не могла по-другому, а Арисугаве было нужно, чтобы Сиори была рядом.  
– Почему, Сиори?  
Она не хотела знать ответ. Но она знала, что Сиори хочет, чтобы она её спросила.  
И была вознаграждена за свою догадливость. Сиори прижалась к ней всем телом, приподнялась на цыпочки и тихо прошептала на ухо:  
– Потому что только так ты сможешь получить силу, способную изменить мир.  
«И отдать её тебе».  
– Откуда ты знаешь?  
– Знаю.  
Можно было не спрашивать.  
Глупо думать, что Край Света не знает, как на неё надавить.  
Ублюдок.  
– У тебя ведь сегодня дуэль... Верно, Дзюри?  
Она не ответила.  
Ей нужна была Сиори. А Сиори нужна была сила, способная изменить мир. И если Арисугава принесёт эту силу Сиори на блюдечке с голубой каёмочкой, возможно, у неё появится шанс.  
Сиори тихо засмеялась и сделала шаг назад.  
– Ты очень сильная, Дзюри. Сильнее меня. Ты справишься. Да?  
– Да.

У нового Совета было только одно достоинство: они перестали друг другу врать. Не было Сайондзи, и они с Тогой больше не пытались изобразить нерушимую дружбу на века, от которой тошнило и сводило зубы. Не было Микки, который мечтал о Химэмии и всем вежливо улыбался.   
Была Нанами, которую не интересовало ничего, кроме брата, был Мотаку, который полагал дружелюбие ниже своего достоинства, и был Райдер, которому искренне нравилась она и так же искренне не нравился Тога. И который не стеснялся это демонстрировать.   
Райдер напоминал Дзюри её саму.  
Лет пять назад.  
Тогда в её жизни не было Сиори.  
Райдер ей нравился. Она надеялась, что у Грегори хватит ума не повестись на сказки про Силу и на невестины штучки.   
Не хватило.  
Невеста жрал его, жрал даже больше, чем всех остальных, а он даже не хотел этого замечать.   
Он хотел себе Невесту.  
Как чёртов Микки.  
И, как и Микки, Невесту ему никогда не получить.  
Дзюри вышла из-под сводов галереи и, прикрыв ладонью глаза от солнца, посмотрела на башню.   
Нанами сегодня на занятия не явилась.  
Дзюри её понимала.  
После первого секса о занятиях думаешь в последнюю очередь.  
Даже если секс был плохим. И особенно если секс был хорошим.  
Дзюри не сомневалась, что секс с Невестой должен быть хорошим.  
Интересно, настолько хорошим, чтобы заставить Нанами забыть обожаемого брата, или нет?  
Дзюри усмехнулась и опустила глаза.   
На траве прямо перед ней сидела школьница и увлечённо что-то рисовала. У школьницы были короткие выгоревшие волосы, почти как у Отори. Но руки были белые. Перемазанные углём тонкие пальцы оставляли на бумаге штрих за штрихом. Арисугава подошла ближе и посмотрела на рисунок поверх белобрысой головы. Что-то в этом рисунке показалось ей знакомым.  
– Привет. Что ты рисуешь?  
Уил подняла голову.  
Надо же. Неуловимая богиня является сама. Интересно, её можно как-то вызвать? Существует какой-то ритуал? Может быть, даже кровавый...  
– Что-то, – она заметила странный взгляд, появившийся при этом ответе, и добавила: – Я не издеваюсь. Я не очень знаю, что рисую.   
Надо больше общаться с людьми. Голос напоминал скомканную бумагу.   
Руки продолжали работу. На листе проявилась сияющая воронка, засасывавшая в себя окружающее пространство, растения (преимущественно розы, наверное, в Академии никуда не деться от этой напасти) и людей. Девушка подумала с ехидством: «Отличная картинка для знакомства, что уж там».  
– Арисугава Дзюри, – коротко представилась богиня.  
И уселась рядом с новой знакомой прямо на траву. Так было удобнее смотреть в планшет.  
Дзюри было интересно. Но по мере того, как рисунок становился всё чётче и определённее, она всё меньше смотрела на бумагу. И всё больше – на Уил.  
«Откуда она знает?»  
И вторая мысль, сразу за первой: «Новый дуэлянт?».  
В прошлый раз дуэлянты выскакивали, как черти из табакерки.  
Она ещё раз коротко посмотрела на руки. Кольца нет.  
Но Райдер кольцо на пальце тоже не носил.  
И сама девчонка была Дзюри определённо знакома. Эти странные глаза и тёмные губы в сочетании со слишком белой кожей она видела раньше. Причём не в Академии.  
Где?  
Девушка оторвалась от рисунка и запоздало представилась:  
– Меня зовут Уил. И у меня есть для тебя подарок. Не бойся. Не такой, как этот трэш.  
Она в самом деле нарисовала портрет Дзюри в духе работ Одри Кавасаки, но с более утончённой рисовкой, поскольку ей по стилю всегда ближе были ван Маэле и Бердслей. Уил протянула его прекрасной женщине, достав из папки. И внимательно наблюдала: поймёт ли?  
Дзюри машинально приняла подарок, не отрывая от Уил взгляда. Та смотрела выжидательно.  
Ах, да. Надо же узнать, что на рисунке.   
Арисугава опустила глаза и с удивлением обнаружила на листе бумаги свой портрет. И резко вскинула голову:  
– Кто ты такая? Ты следишь за мной?  
В голосе прозвучала угроза.  
Уил с интересом посмотрела на внезапно ставшее замкнутым и злым лицо.   
«Что, замучили тебя?.. Кто, интересно?»  
– В каком-то смысле: да. Мне понравилось как ты катаешь шары в боулинге, а потом мы с тобой танцевали на Хэллоуин. Помнишь?  
Ей вдруг захотелось погладить эту львицу по голове, но Уил не посмела – ещё вцепится или убежит, что хуже.  
– Да, действительно.  
Дзюри вспомнила невысокую официантку, которую она вытащила танцевать. Потанцевали они тогда отлично. Она немного расслабилась.  
– Я не знала, что ты учишься в Академии. Я тебя раньше здесь не видела.  
Видимо, девушка из бюджетников, раз на празднике подрабатывала официанткой. Дзюри ещё раз внимательно её оглядела.   
Уил была миниатюрной. Меньше Сиори.  
Она вспомнила невесомые руки в своих руках. В отличие от Кирюу и Невесты, им не пришлось путаться в руках или ногах ни секунды. Этот конкурс она и Уил выиграли с разгромным счетом. Но тогда Дзюри об этом не думала. Она думала о другом.  
Фишкой новой невесты был секс. И справляться с этим было гораздо сложнее.  
Арисугава с неохотой отвела взгляд от лица новой знакомой. Когда она смотрела на людей слишком долго, те начинали нервничать. Поэтому она перевела взгляд на подарок:  
– Спасибо.  
«Я правда выгляжу так, как здесь нарисовано?»  
Уил чуть ли не кожей ощущала напряжение, исходящее от прекрасной женщины. Оно вырывалось из её тела, как огромные ядовитые шипы, наполняло паникой окружающий воздух. Фридсвайд захотелось вдруг заставить её раздеться, лечь на живот, размять сведённые судорогой плечи, лопатки...  
Между ног стало жарко, стоило представить её плечи, лопатки, спину, ягодицы цвета слоновой кости. Наверняка у неё охуенные родинки. И…  
– Ну, мне пора, – Уил легко вскочила и протянула Дзюри руку. – Может быть, сходим как-нибудь в кино или в музей?  
«Ну, давай же. Соглашайся. Тебе явно надо развеяться!»  
Дзюри, не вставая, протянула руку и крепко пожала узкую ладонь. И неожиданно улыбнулась:  
– Я зайду за тобой после занятий. Где ты живешь?

Нанами сидела на высоком стуле и смотрела, как Акио готовит завтрак. То есть, скорее обед, если верить большим тяжёлым часам на столе, но поскольку они с утра ничего не ели, Нанами волевым решением назначила нынешнюю трапезу завтраком.  
– Да, Нанами-сама, – улыбнулся мужчина, когда она поделилась с ним своими соображениями.  
И отправился готовить.   
Нанами наблюдала за тем, как быстро и ловко Акио нарезает мясо. Мужчина, который умеет готовить, это так восхитительно! Конечно, она и раньше знала, что он это умеет. Когда Невеста принадлежал её брату, он готовил для них постоянно, наводя панику среди обслуги. Но это было совсем не то. Сейчас он готовил для неё – именно это и было восхитительно.  
В Акио вообще всё было восхитительно. Восхитительные руки. Восхитительные глаза. Восхитительная улыбка. Восхитительный голос. Восхитительное тело... Нанами зарделась, вспоминая прошедшую ночь и утро. Акио был таким ласковым, и в то же время уверенным и страстным. В его руках было так хорошо и легко, что, казалось, у неё вот-вот вырастут крылья и они вместе улетят далеко-далеко. Где, конечно же, будут жить долго и счастливо. Целую вечность.  
Потому что отдавать свой приз девушка не собиралась. И пусть только кто-то попробует отобрать у Нанами её мужчину. Да она этого мерзавца в порошок сотрёт и развеет по ветру. Нанами нахмурилась, представляя себе расправу с гипотетическим соперником или соперницей, но тут же улыбнулась снова, поймав встревоженный взгляд Невесты. Акио её чувствовал. Он её понимал. Он словно бы знал, о чём она думает. И это тоже было чудесно.  
Больше всего ей сейчас хотелось спрыгнуть со стула, подойти к нему и обнять. Крепко-крепко. И чтобы он подхватил её на руки и снова унёс в спальню. Но желудок протестующе забурчал: очень хотелось есть. Да и, наверное, неудобно заниматься этим, когда у тебя в животе так громко бурчит. Поэтому сначала еда.  
А ещё им нужно было решить ряд важных вопросов.  
Теперь Нанами была Победителем, и она должна была исправить всё то, что натворил этот мерзкий Ёсида, пока незаслуженно занимал место её брата:  
– Акио, ты ведь можешь сделать так, чтобы моего брата вернули в Совет?  
– Да, Нанами-сама.  
– И чтобы он снова стал председателем?  
– Конечно, Нанами-сама.  
– Тогда я хочу, чтобы ты это сделал!  
– Хорошо, Нанами-сама.  
Невеста улыбнулся и поставил перед ней тарелку. Нанами была взбалмошной. И трогательно беззащитной. Её сила не была велика (пока не была), но девушка обладала уникальной способностью полностью открываться. Засчёт этого у неё были шансы справиться с Мечом. А Невеста… Невеста её принимал такой, как есть. Но определённо Нанами была лучше, чем Ёсида.  
Пахло одуряюще вкусно. Нанами радостно захлопала в ладоши и посмотрела на мужчину сияющими глазами.  
– Спасибо...  
С ней Акио будет лучше. Потому что она девушка, а когда рядом с мужчиной девушка, да ещё такая молодая и красивая, как Нанами, это однозначно лучше, чем когда с ним юноша. Это же закон природы. Её брат ужасно умный, со временем он сам это поймёт.   
Какое-то время Нанами сосредоточенно жевала. И только когда тарелка опустела почти наполовину, она вдруг обратила внимание, что Акио совсем не ест.  
– А ты почему не ешь?  
Потому что еда не имела значения.  
– Я не голоден, Нанами-сама.  
– Что за глупости! – Нанами рассердилась. Её брат тоже периодически устраивал нечто подобное и не ел почти сутки, а то и два-три дня. Все мужики одинаковые, даже если в них два метра роста. – Ты со вчерашнего вечера ничего не ел! Возьми тарелку и садись рядом со мной.  
– Как пожелаете, Нанами-сама.  
Нанами проследила, чтобы мужчина сел рядом и начал есть, и сощурилась. Её клонило в сон. Но нужно было ещё что-то сделать...  
– Нужно ещё исключить Мотаку из Совета, – наконец, мстительно добавила она.  
– Хорошо, Нанами-сама.  
– И вернуть рок-группу. Они мне нравятся.  
– Да, Нанами-сама.  
– И ты возьмешь меня с собой на репетицию, правда?!  
– Конечно, Нанами-сама.  
– И, Акио...  
– Да?  
– Перестань звать меня Нанами-сама. Просто Нанами.  
Невеста ощутил комок недовольства в животе.   
«Почему? Что я сделал?!»

«Воля Победителя – закон.»  
«Но мне так не нравится. Мне нравится так обращаться к Победителю. Это напоминает мне моё место.»  
«Тебе вообще не должны быть нужны никакие напоминания.»

– Хорошо... Нанами.  
Она счастливо ему улыбнулась.

Грег не сразу открыл дверь. Но Канаэ терпеливо ждала. Она хорошо понимала, что сейчас должен чувствовать юноша. Она испытывала схожие эмоции, несмотря на то, что не входила в круг дуэлянтов. Но она уже виделась с Акио и понимала, чем тот стал.   
Невеста пугал Канаэ. Он так походил на Анси... Это было почти больно и очень страшно – видеть её в глазах мужчины.  
К тому же, почему-то всё стало хуже.  
Канаэ даже вынуждена была надолго уходить из дома, который находился слишком близко к эпицентру энергетической бури. Она бродила по городу безо всякой цели, часто сидела на берегу и рисовала марины.  
В одну из таких прогулок она встретила Рихарда Зака.  
Она не смогла бы объяснить, как почувствовала, что этот миролюбивый старик связан с Грегори. В её восприятии мир был пронизан сияющими нитями, которые вели от одного человека к другому, часто пересекаясь, о чём далеко не всегда знали сами люди. Этот случай был другим: связь была обоюдной. И очень старой.  
Канаэ и Рихард разговорились. Им оказалось друг с другом легко и весело. Канаэ и сама не заметила, как поделилась со стариком частью своих забот.   
– Вот оно что... – только и сказал тот. – Приходи с ним на следующую тренировку.   
Она пришла к выводу, что и впрямь нужно сделать это.  
Поэтому позвонила в дверь снова.  
На этот раз Грег открыл. В его руке была сумка, через плечо была перекинута специальная переноска для меча.   
– Привет, – растерянно сказал он.   
Канаэ всмотрелась в него.   
Никаких сомнений – Место выжирало его с каким-то особым наслаждением. Видимо, из-за их связи с Акио.   
– Я иду с тобой к господину Заку, – спокойно объявила Канаэ.  
Грег округлил глаза:  
– Откуда ты знаешь про Зака?  
С той ночи, когда Мотаку победил Тогу и отыграл себе Акио, прошло почти две недели, а он так и не собрался навестить Канаэ. Не было времени. А вот она, похоже, времени зря не теряла. Грег растерянно кивнул ей, приглашая идти с собой.  
– Городок у нас небольшой, – уклончиво ответила девушка, пристраиваясь рядом с ним и взяв его под руку, – здесь все всех знают.  
Райдер недоверчиво на неё покосился, но смолчал.  
Так они и шли какое-то время, не разговаривая, пока Грег наконец-то не вспомнил о том, что давно должен был сделать:  
– Спасибо, Канаэ-сан. За то, что выручили меня тогда. Я ведь вас так и не поблагодарил... – Он виновато улыбнулся. – Простите идиота?  
– А я и не рассчитывала, что ты вспомнишь об этом. Слишком много... всего, – она сделала неопределенный жест рукой, как бы охватывая им остров.   
Грегори покаянно свесил голову, они переглянулись и рассмеялись.   
Стоял один из тех позднеосенних дней, когда деревья уже обнажены, но светит солнце, и почти по-летнему жарко. Было что-то неуловимо правильное в том, чтобы идти по городу, болтать и смеяться. Они даже не заметили, как добрались до места.  
Зак встретил их на крыльце. Появлению девушки он не удивился, наоборот, широко улыбнулся при виде гостьи и приветственно распахнул дверь:  
– Доброго вечера, Канаэ-сан. Милости прошу в мой скромный дом. Вы ведь у меня ещё не были?  
Отори улыбнулась:  
– Ещё не довелось, Рихард-сан. Спасибо за приглашение.  
– Ну что вы, это вам спасибо, что балуете своим вниманием старика.  
Он неожиданно игриво ей подмигнул. Канаэ послушно потупила глазки в пол.  
Грег стоял и смотрел на них, как баран на новые ворота.  
– Ну а ты что застыл? – Зак наконец-то обратил внимание на ученика. – Марш во двор, отрабатывать удары. А мы с моей дорогой гостьей выпьем чаю... Вы ничего не имеете против чая, моя госпожа?  
Канаэ заверила его, что обожает чай.  
Грег пожал плечами, расчехлил меч и вышел во двор. Через пять минут и Зак, и Канаэ перестали для него существовать. Он должен был победить. Должен отвоевать Акио себе как можно быстрее. Остальное просто не имело значения.  
Девушка устроилась в подушках за переносным котацу, спрятав ноги под заботливо предложенный хозяином плед, и стала наблюдать.  
Какое-то время они молча пили чай и смотрели на юношу. Потом Зак, не отрывая глаз от Райдера, спросил:  
– Ну, что скажете, моя госпожа?  
– Полное отсутствие какой-либо энергетической защиты. Он о ней даже не думает. А вы что скажете?  
– Защита-то есть, – покачал головой Зак, – да только не его. Вот он и не привык о ней думать.  
Он с удовольствием сделал крошечный глоточек своего обожаемого напитка и продолжил:  
– У мальчишки глаза бешеные. Не знаю, что за главный приз положен победителю этих соревнований, но Грег за него голову сложит и не заметит, – Рихард недовольно поморщился. – Учить его всё тяжелее. Он раздражителен, из-за этого быстро выматывается, отчего раздражается ещё больше. Мальчик спешит. Но даже я не могу учить его так быстро, как он того хочет. Он и так на пределе возможностей.  
– Предположим... Только предположим... Я могла бы помочь, – произнесла Канаэ, мечтательно глядя в даль, неизмеримо превышающую дистанцию до заборчика из самшита. – Что такая скромная девушка, как я, могла бы предложить мудрецу вроде вас, что бы дополнило и стимулировало рост молодого бонсая?..  
– Немного мозгов, которыми столь богато одарена ваша юная головка, – улыбнулся ей Рихард. – Но, увы, мать-природа нам подобного не позволит. Придётся работать с тем, что есть, – он задумчиво проследил взглядом траекторию очередного взмаха грегова меча. – Но не может ли прекрасная юная госпожа помочь старику справиться с поразившей наш бонсай болезнью? Или хотя бы замедлить её течение до тех пор, пока он не окрепнет и не научится справляться с ней своими силами?  
– Кажется, – Канаэ осторожно вплела в течение энергии Грега свою, – сначала нужно обобрать с деревца паразитов, верно?  
На этот раз чёрные сгустки были тяжелее, агрессивнее. Они напоминали маслянистые осклизки нефти, облепившие перья измученной птицы. Или... лисицы? Глаза Отори широко распахнулись. Грег продолжал зверёнышем метаться по двору, стиснув (оскалив) зубы (клыки) и испуская короткие возгласы, напоминающие рычание.  
Рычание она игнорировала. Мужчины – они все звери. И когда им больно, ведут себя хуже младенцев.  
Рихард внимательно наблюдал за Грегом. Он даже себе боялся признаться в том, как сильно переживал за мальчика. Канаэ была права: юношу словно облепили невидимые паразиты, повисли на руках и ногах, отчего каждое движение, каждый шаг или выпад давались его ученику двойным трудом.  
Но это было полбеды. Зак мог бы научить юношу бороться с ними, если бы у них было больше времени. Для этого ни ему, ни Грегу не нужно было обладать талантом Канаэ-сан. Но времени не было. И, что было гораздо страшнее, мальчика что-то точило изнутри.   
Он не верил. Точнее, верил не до конца. Рихард не знал, что для Грегори было источником и гарантом этой веры, что было для него опорой, но сам юноша этой опоре явно не доверял несмотря на то, что без колебаний ей себя вручил.  
Это было похоже на любовь. Хуже: на зародыш любви. И это было плохо.  
Но говорить об этом семнадцатилетнему мальчишке было бесполезно. Все, что он и Канаэ могли сделать, – это помочь ему не выгореть до тла.  
И, похоже, девочка справлялась с этим на ура.  
Пока Рихард размышлял, она делала свое дело: плечи Грега развернулись, руки налились уже знакомой Рихарду силой, в движениях вновь появились уверенность и зацепивший когда-то Зака талант. Мальчишка становился собой. Он с восхищением поглядел на Канаэ:  
– Госпожа, вы настоящая волшебница! – и тут же виновато вскинул руки: – Впрочем, о чем это я: вы – богиня. Мне кажется, будто сама милосердная Исида почтила своим божественным присутствием мой скромный дом! Но согласится ли прекрасная и дальше помогать старику в его нелёгком деле воспитания чуждого ей падавана?  
Он выжидательно смотрел на девушку. Лечение Грегори явно давалось ей с гораздо большим трудом, чем она хотела показать. Снова любовь? И послал же Господь двух влюблённых детишек на его седую голову...  
– Я... думаю, что смогу.   
Она в самом деле была уверена в этом. Хотя у Грега был невероятной силы щит, закрывавший его не только от дурного, но и от хорошего тоже, делавший его слепым и глухим. И потому – неповоротливым и беспомощным в таком месте, как это.  
Зак просиял. Почти в прямом смысле: от его глаз во все стороны солнечными лучиками побежали морщинки:  
– Спасибо, Канаэ-сан.   
Он окликнул Грега и вновь повернулся к девушке:  
– Нам нужно составить график тренировок.  
Она кивнула.

Возвращаясь с тренировки, Грег чувствовал себя выжатым, как лимон. Но это была неожиданно приятная усталость. Просто хорошая, качественная усталость от больших физических нагрузок. Грег уже научился отличать её от давящего чувства, которое неизбежно наваливалось на него каждый вечер, если только в гости не заглядывал Диос.  
А Диос не заглядывал. Когда Невеста досталась Ёсиде, Диос пришёл к Грегу в ту же самую ночь. Но после победы Нанами прошла ночь, прошёл день, а юноша не появлялся. Завидев издали свой корпус, Грег невольно прибавил шаг, надеясь, что Диос ждёт у порога, но надеждам не суждено было сбыться. Райдер вошёл в пустой холл, бросил сумку и меч, и, на ходу стягивая с себя одежду, направился в душ.  
Могло ли быть так, что Тога рассказал сестре о Диосе, и Нанами опять заперла юношу в угоду брату? Или она просто не в силах выпустить Невесту из рук – и из постели? Или... вдруг Нанами понравилась Диосу?!  
Он попытался представить их рядом. А что, красивая получилась бы пара...  
Грег скрипнул зубами, а потом невесело рассмеялся. Сердиться на солнечную девочку всерьёз не получалось. Перестать ревновать не получалось тоже. Всё, что он мог сделать, – вызвать Нанами на дуэль. То есть именно то, от чего его так настойчиво отговаривали Диос, Зак и Канаэ.  
Особенно Зак и Канаэ. Кто бы мог подумать, что эти двое так споются, что даже составят для него новый график тренировок. Теперь на тренировку его должна была забирать Канаэ, в то время, которое она считала удобным по каким-то своим энергетическим причинам. Грег не очень понял, каким, хотя девушка пыталась объяснить. Через пять минут Канаэ просто махнула рукой и лишь пообещала, что постарается не нарушать его расписание. После чего Грегу тут же пришлось искомое расписание ей дать. А Зак добавил, что теперь Грегори просто обязан навещать Канаэ в её доме как минимум раз в неделю вместо одной из тренировок. Райдер попытался было протестовать, но оба – и Канаэ, и Зак – были непреклонны. Пришлось смириться.  
Грег повернул вентиль и выключил воду. Тело после нагрузок и горячего душа расслабилось вконец. Не хотелось даже ужинать. Только спать. С трудом добравшись до своей комнаты и упав на постель, Грег успел только с надеждой подумать, что если к нему придёт Диос, он, конечно же, разбудит...

_Ему снился сон. Не такой, как обычные сны, хотя Грег не смог бы внятно объяснить разницу. Этот сон просто был другой, и всё.  
Во сне к нему пришёл мальчик с зелёными глазами. Он смотрел на Райдера с грустной улыбкой без тени неодобрения или осуждения:  
– Ты опять всё забыл, да?  
Грег виновато кивнул:  
– Прости.  
Ему было стыдно. Он постоянно всё забывал, но мальчик приходил к нему снова и снова и опять его прощал. Он приносил с собой незнакомые запахи и рассказывал Грегу разные чудесные истории. Он всегда старался сделать так, чтобы Грег улыбнулся.  
Добрый, ласковый мальчик.  
И очень печальный. Даже когда смеялся, щурясь и запрокидывая голову.  
Грегу безумно хотелось его обнять, утешить, защитить от всего на свете.  
Грегу хотелось узнать, почему мальчик грустит.  
Поэтому он, как много раз до этого, задавал один и тот же вопрос:  
– Как я могу помочь тебе, малыш?  
Мальчик с мгновение смотрел на него, а потом поворачивался спиной, молча приглашая идти за собой.  
И Грег шёл. Сначала шёл в полной темноте. Потом в темноте начинали мелькать белые хлопья. Грег уже знал, что это за хлопья: по чёрному пустому Нигде носились лёгкие обрывки паутины.   
Поначалу их было мало, и их можно было игнорировать. Но с каждым шагом паутины становилось всё больше.  
Грега паутина боялась. Он помнил, что как-то раз спросил маленького Диоса (конечно же, зеленоглазым мальчиком был он, и как Грег мог снова об этом забыть?), почему.  
– Ты горячий, – малыш весело рассмеялся. – А паутина не любит огонь. Он её убивает.  
И добавил, помолчав:  
– И розы тоже убивает. Поэтому **она** так сердится.   
– Кто сердится?  
Но Диос не ответил.  
А потом... Потом паутины становилось всё больше и больше, и огонь Грега её больше не пугал. Паутины было слишком много, и Райдер путался, бился в ней, пока совсем не терял способность двигаться. И тогда он мог только с отчаянием смотреть в удаляющуюся спину маленького мальчика, который проходил сквозь нити паутины так, словно никакой паутины и не было. Грег смотрел до тех пор, пока малыш не исчезал из виду в мерзком колышущемся белёсом мареве.  
И тогда Грег просыпался.  
И снова засыпал, а наутро ничего не помнил.  
Но проходила ночь или две, и он снова видел во сне маленького мальчика. И снова шёл за ним. (А иногда не шёл, когда мальчик говорил, что хочет просто побыть с ним.)  
Он знал, что с каждым новым сном ему удаётся зайти чуточку дальше…_

Акио когда-то посмеялся над Анси, которая пыталась объяснить ему, что есть дух, а есть тело – и в её случае они разделены. Теперь он понимал разницу, но подозревал, что даже после того, как Анси перестала быть Невестой, у неё не получилось слить их воедино. И это превратилось для него в навязчивый страх в первый же день контракта.  
«А что, если я не вернусь в обычное состояние после того, как всё будет кончено?»  
О том, что Круг может остаться незавершённым, он себе думать не позволял.

_– А в остальном… как ты живешь?  
– Да всё по-прежнему._

Но ничего не было по-прежнему.  
Он ощущал себя запертым в клетке.  
Через плотную стенку кокона не достучаться, не дотронуться, не рассказать.  
Его не понимал даже Тога.  
Акио представить себе не мог, что может быть настолько больно, когда нет никакой возможности объяснить, что с тобой происходит, но особенно – что ты чувствуешь. И когда юноша каким-то таинственным образом догадался, что с ним что-то не так, в его сердце вспыхнула надежда, что, может быть, всё изменилось – и теперь и Грег сможет его понять.  
«Почему так важно, чтобы этот странный полукровка услышал, понял?»  
Но оказалось, что это не так. И Акио послушно ушёл с Арены за своей новой хозяйкой. Внизу их ждали Райдер и Арисугава. В душе снова вспыхнула отчаянная надежда, но Грег смотрел на Нанами. И только на неё.  
«Забудь. Ты его больше не волнуешь.»  
Голос Невесты с каждым днём делался чуточку громче. И становился всё более внушительным. Акио уже не мог отмахиваться от него, хранить внутри кокона своеобразное око бури, место, куда не было доступа её энергии.  
Спасением был только Диос, каким-то образом не завязанный в контракт Невесты. Он мог выбираться и проводить время с Грегори. И это было отдушиной.  
Но не для Акио.  
«Когда я так к нему привязался?»  
Какая разница, когда. Акио практически умирал, не имея возможности коснуться, быть услышанным…  
«Я сам виноват. Это я отделил себя от Диоса.»  
Но, возможно, только благодаря этой сепарации он и не был сейчас полностью изолирован от окружающего мира за стеной, имя которой было – Невеста. И благодаря ей Грег и ребята из группы смогли передать ему весточку, которую ничто не смогло заглушить. Их голоса и сейчас звучали у Акио в голове, наполняя его радостью и робкой надеждой на то, что всё будет хорошо. А ещё – ежедневные цветы от Грега постоянно напоминали, что Невеста может ошибаться и наверняка ошибается.

В какой-то момент, когда Нанами настолько утомилась, что отключилась прямо посреди фразы, он огляделся кругом и понял, что и Невеста молчит.  
Акио понятия не имел, что успеет сделать, как быстро это блаженное молчание в голове сменится душной темнотой невестиных сказок. Он не мог ещё понять, сколько именно времени нужно Невесте, чтобы исполнить то, что ей надлежало по контракту.  
Он рванулся к столику у двери, схватил блокнот и торопливо написал: «Спасибо за цветы. Они прекрасны. Я очень скучаю по тебе, и мне тебя…». Он не успел дальше. Возвращение Невесты он ощутил, наверное, как муха ощущает приближение паука.  
«Ты видишь?» – беспомощно спросил он Диоса, закладывая записку в блокнот.  
«Я вижу.»  
И снова наступила бархатная мгла…

С Нанами Невеста впервые заметил странность. Предыдущий Победитель был до безобразия капризен и тянул на себя слишком много внимания. Сейчас же он не мог не заметить, что энергия распределяется не только между Победительницей и остальными Дуэлянтами. Одна тонюсенькая ниточка тянулась куда-то во Вне и там терялась. Сил утекало не то чтобы много, но всё же ощутимо.  
Невеста осторожно потянул за неё и шагнул на Полотно, в которое уходила нить.  
Тут же пришёл предупреждающий отклик: не смей.  
Он досадливо мотнул головой – энергия была его задачей. Дуэлянты должны были получать её всю. Надо было выяснить, куда она утекает.  
И тут же Невеста оглох и ослеп и в ярости закрутился вокруг своей оси, пытаясь определить, откуда на него волной наступает удушье, глуша чувства и отнимая силы.  
«Что тебе сказано? Ну-ка прочь!»  
Он виновато и болезненно съёжился, возвращаясь к Нанами.  
Было очень больно. Боль долго ещё выкручивала жилы, напоминая и крепко вбивая в голову: не трогать нить. Никогда.

Дзюри в самом деле за ней зашла.  
Постучала в дверь секунда в секунду. Уил сначала думала, что это кто-то из надсмотрщиков, по нелепой случайности названных сотрудниками по воспитательной работе.  
Она поспешно сунула окурок в унитаз, спустила воду, пшикнула аэрозолем и включила вытяжку.  
– А… Это ты… – с облегчением вздохнула она, выглянув в щель.  
– А кого ты ждала?  
Уил рассмеялась, беззаботно откинув голову.  
– Да никого. Я курила. Думала, ты опоздаешь, а это пришла какая-нибудь училка. Давай, идём.  
Она схватила с крючка куртку и выскочила из комнаты, увлекая Дзюри за собой.  
Первым шоком для прекрасной женщины стал, видимо, байк, взятый Уил в аренду по такому случаю.  
– Ну… Ты чего… – она протянула ей шлем. – У меня есть права. Садись. Будет весело!  
Дзюри имела на сей счет явно другое мнение, но всё же решительно нахлобучила шлем и уселась позади, обхватив её за плечи и прижавшись к пояснице. Её объятия были крепкими, почти твердокаменными… горячими и неожиданно приятными. Байк рванул с места. Уил краем глаза заметила фигурку какой-то девушки, прятавшуюся в тени и глядящую им вслед. Эту девушку она уже пару раз замечала – та следовала за Дзюри, словно привязанная на ниточке. Неужели у неё есть соперница? Уил нахмурилась и выкинула фигурку из головы.  
Разговаривать во время движения было сложно, да и нафига. Такие моменты – в них тоже есть прелесть. Радость предвкушения. Когда ещё ничего не случилось, но уже столько всего произошло.  
Уил гнала себе и гнала на основной остров, решив не ограничивать выбор местными кинотеатрами, где могли показывать один и тот же фильм по полгода.  
Арисугаве явно нужно было что-то новенькое.  
Поэтому Уил привезла её на мультфильм.  
Мультфильмы Миядзаки спасали мир – она была в этом абсолютно уверена.  
И было очень круто сидеть рядом в темноте, шептать друг другу в уши впечатления. И держаться за руку.  
«Да, детка, ты что же, думала, что без этого обойдется?»  
Впрочем, Арисугава не думала. И руки не отнимала. Ей явно было приятно. А Уил было приятно её трогать. Она вся была какая-то собранная, жёсткая, плотская – как надо. Настоящая. Здесь и сейчас.  
Поэтому после кино она не повезла её обратно, а потащила сначала есть мороженое и пить кофе, а потом гулять по парку. Купила ей огромную конфету-леденец, а себе – здоровенный горячий крендель, покрытый глазурью, которой тут же и уделалась, но им обеим было от этого только веселее и смешнее.  
Они бродили по дорожкам, говорили сначала о ерунде, потом о мультфильме, незаметно сползли на художников, а затем друг на друга.  
Уил особого секрета из своей жизни не делала, ну, кроме некоторых вещей. (Не всем же будет понятно, если сказать, что твоя мама половину жизни в море проводит. Буквально.) Она рассказала Дзюри, что с детства рисует, что рано уехала из дома в Лондонскую школу искусств, а потом, не закончив, отправилась путешествовать по миру и рисовать. Помолчав, она перевела разговор на другую тему. Стала рассказывать, как однажды потерялась в Дели, забрела в какие-то трущобы и там нашла кошку. И как она сидела и курила, а кошка тоже сидела и смотрела на неё, и они вели длинную беседу.  
– Но кошки не умеют говорить! – возмутилась Дзюри.  
– Та умела. Точно говорю. Я потом её накормила рыбой из банки с консервами, и она мне сказала человеческое спасибо.  
– Врешь ты всё.  
– Не. Не всё. Только про человеческое спасибо, – Уил рассмеялась, подпрыгнула на месте и потащила Дзюри кататься на катамаранах. – Давай топить этих салаг! – страшным голосом сказала она, указывая на плававших по пруду...  
Возвращались поздно вечером.  
Над морем висел сине-фиолетовый закат, расцвеченный оранжево-кровавыми сполохами.  
Байк въезжал и выезжал и снова въезжал в янтарные конусы света, отбрасываемые фонарями на дорогу.  
Щербатый силуэт Академии на фоне неба почему-то показался зловещим и в то же время несчастным…  
Уил затормозила на подземной парковке, сняла шлем.  
– Спасибо. Было здорово, – она отклонилась назад, на сгиб локтя Дзюри, посмотрела на неё, смеясь одними глазами, и легко коснулась губами угла её рта. – Ты такая классная.  
Дзюри не ответила, но и не отшатнулась.  
Она только с минуту молча вглядывалась в лицо Уил. А потом сказала:  
– Тебе спасибо.  
Слезла с байка и пошла прочь.  
Уил растянулась на сиденье, глядя в потолок.  
«Что не так с этой женщиной?..»  
Арисугава шла, не оглядываясь. Не хотела, чтобы новая знакомая заметила её растерянность и замешательство.  
Во время прогулки с Уил Дзюри было сказочно хорошо, так хорошо, как уже давно не было.  
Уил смеялась. Уил мельтешила, дразнила, раздражала Дзюри и тут же снова её гладила, как большую сердитую кошку.  
Это будило эмоции. Разные эмоции. Дзюри не помнила, когда в последний раз испытывала столько разнообразных эмоций.  
А ещё Уил нравилось её касаться. И это было страшнее всего.   
Дзюри мучил тактильный голод. Голод изматывающий, истощающий, заставляющий остро реагировать на каждое прикосновение.  
Мало кому приходило в голову к ней прикасаться. И Уил каким-то образом обнаружила ахиллесову пяту Арисугавы и вовсю ею пользовалась.  
Брала за руку, шутливо обнимала, касалась словно бы случайно.   
И Дзюри хотелось ластится к рукам Уил, как ластится изголодавшаяся уличная кошка, выпрашивая подачку.  
А под конец, когда Уил свободно откинулась на её руку, прижалась спиной и почти поцеловала, Дзюри испугалась. Испугалась, что если ответит, не сможет остановиться...  
Из тёмной вечерней тени привычно выскользнула фигурка Сиори и пристроилась рядом.  
Арисугава вздрогнула. За все время прогулки она ни разу не вспомнила про Сиори.  
А Сиори... Сиори её ждала.  
Они в молчании дошли до комнаты Дзюри. Сиори никогда не заходила так далеко. Неужели ревнует?  
Девушка дождалась, пока Арисугава откроет дверь, и мышью проскользнула внутрь.  
Дзюри в нерешительности замерла на пороге:  
– Сиори? – позвала она в темноту.  
Сиори не ответила.Через мгновение в комнате зажёгся свет.  
Дзюри шагнула внутрь и обнаружила Сиори склонившейся над своим письменным столом.  
Она разглядывала рисунок, который подарила ей Уил.   
Потом подняла голову и презрительно усмехнулась:  
– Совершенно не похоже на тебя, Дзюри-семпай. Ничего общего.  
Она посмотрела в глаза Дзюри, тихо улыбнулась и быстро вышла из комнаты.  
Арисугава медленно повернулась к висящему в холле зеркалу и долго смотрела на своё отражение.  
Сиори была права. Президент школьного клуба европейского фехтования, член Студенческого совета Арисугава Дзюри не имела ничего общего с весёлой и беззаботной красавицей на рисунке.  
И это было больно.

Нанами знала, что сейчас она неотразима. Она чувствовала, как буквально светится изнутри, словно маленькое горячее солнышко. Лучи его были похожи на приятную внутреннюю щекотку.   
Сегодня ей всё-таки пришлось пойти на занятия. (Иначе её могли исключить из Совета, и тогда… даже думать об этом не хотелось!) Поэтому Нанами честно собралась и отправилась в класс, хотя мысли её были заняты Акио и только им.  
У самого входа в класс её поймал Цувабуки:  
– Нанами-сан! Нанами-сан!!!  
– А?  
Нанами его не видела и почти не слышала. Она думала о том, какой Акио замечательный, восхитительный и идеальный. Ну, почти. Конечно, не всё было гладко: например, он не подарил ей цветы, пока она прямо не сказала ему, что с девушками так не обращаются. Акио посмотрел на неё так, как будто понятия не имел о том, что за девушками нужно ухаживать. Но тут же исправился: спустя полчаса в башню доставили корзину роскошных жёлтых роз. Её любимых…   
Занятая своими мыслями, Нанами попыталась обогнуть мальчика и войти в класс, но Цувабуки ей не позволил:  
– Нанами-сан! Где вы были? Почему вы вчера не пришли на занятия?  
– Мммм…  
– Нанами-сан! С вами всё в порядке? Нанами-сан!!!  
Нанами наконец-то сфокусировалась на мальчике. Он был такой милый и смешной. Она улыбнулась Цувабуки, потрепала его по волосам и чмокнула в щёку:  
– Не волнуйся… Цувабуки-кун.  
И скрылась в кабинете, оставив Цувабуки оторопело смотреть ей вслед.

Занятия пронеслись незаметно. И спустя несколько часов она шла под руку с лучшим в мире мужчиной и ловила на себе восхищённые взгляды преподавателей и студентов. Восторг, изумление, зависть…  
«Конечно, они мне завидуют. Ведь им никогда не получить Акио себе. Он только мой…»  
Ей хотелось танцевать. И петь.   
И они как раз шли на репетицию рок-группы, которой снова разрешили выступать и репетировать благодаря ей, Нанами, её доброте и великодушию. Кстати, они с Акио чудесно смотрелись бы вместе на сцене... А что, если... Нанами аж зажмурилась от внезапно пришедшей в её голову мысли.   
А что если она, Нанами, будет выступать в группе? И станет их новой солисткой?! Наверняка Акио сумеет убедить этого смурного Грегори, что лучшей кандидатуры, чем Нанами, им просто не найти. А не сумеет уговорить – применит силу Невесты. В конце концов, они все ей обязаны.  
– Акио, скажи, ты мог бы...  
– Нанами-сан!  
Цувабуки вырос перед ними, как из-под земли. Нанами вперила в него недовольный взгляд:  
– Ну что еще, Цувабуки...  
– Нанами-сан, куда вы?   
– На репетицию...  
– Нет. Вам нельзя! У вас сейчас занятие по рукоделию! И вам нужно отработать пропущенное. Я составил график...  
Нанами вдруг не на шутку рассердилась. И почему этот мальчишка вечно суёт свой нос куда его не просят?!  
– Цувабуки, – угрожающе проговорила она.  
Но мальчик упрямо смотрел на неё, намеренно игнорируя Акио. Конечно, слишком высоко пришлось бы голову задирать.  
«Как же ты мне надоел!» – зло подумала Нанами и повернулась к Невесте:  
– Акио, скажи... Ты можешь сделать так, чтобы Цувабуки забыл обо мне и оставил меня в покое?!  
Невеста посмотрел на неё. Глаза мужчины были совершенно непроницаемы:  
– Вы уверены, что хотите этого?  
– Да! – выпалила Нанами и топнула ногой. И почему эти мужчины вечно лезут со своим мнением и не могут просто сделать так, как им говоришь?! – Я – хочу!  
– Хорошо, Нанами.  
Нанами зажмурилась, ожидая какого-то чуда. Но ничего не произошло.   
Акио вновь положил её руку на свой локоть и повёл к выходу из Академии.  
Цувабуки не стал их догонять. А Нанами не обернулась.

Аяка пришла в гараж раньше всех. Ну, почти. Там уже был Райдер в приподнятом настроении.   
– Привет! – помахал он ей от установки. – Этот ктулху нас больше не побеспокоит.   
Ему не нужно было объяснять, кого он имеет в виду. Несмотря на то, что Ёсида заставил всех в Академии забыть тот инцидент с приколотым на доске рисунком, рисунки продолжали появляться в виде мини-комиксов про ктулху из Студенческого совета. Первый рисунок, Грегори это точно знал, принадлежал руке Нанами. Но кто их продолжил рисовать потом, было загадкой. Хотя и об этом Грег тоже догадывался.  
– Круто, – Аяка отправила в рот жевачку – размять мышцы рта и щёк. – Когда переезжаем?  
Грег мотнул головой.   
– Остаемся пока. Мы только перебрались. Мало ли что кому ещё в голову втемяшится.   
Аяка кивнула. Он был прав.  
В гараж грузно вплыл Иоси, на ходу что-то доедая, надо думать, обед. Он кивнул обоим и протопал к своей гитаре. Он вообще мало говорил. Аяке это ужасно нравилось. Потому что молчанием Иоси умел высказывать целую гамму эмоций гораздо лучше, чем словами.   
– Прииивееееет! – Ита по привычке выбила на двери какой-то залихватский ритм и явно собралась поведать всему миру очередную душераздирающую историю из своего сложного и многогранного общения со школой (она не ладила с администрацией), но тут её никогда не закрывающийся рот вдруг захлопнулся. Да так, что зубы щёлкнули.  
– Всем привет, – дружелюбно поздоровался Невеста.   
– А-ки-о! – крикнула Ита и моментально повисла на шее у мужчины. – Блудный сын вернулся! – возвестила она.  
Аяка задумчиво посмотрела на Кирюу, которой выходка Иты явно не нравилась.  
И реакция девчонки не заставила себя ждать.Она кошкой кинулась между Акио и Итой и едва не зашипела:  
– Отойди от него!  
Но если бы с Итой можно было совладать так просто. О'Доерти немножко подвинулась, повисая на Акио где-то сбоку и по-прежнему обнимая его за шею.  
– И не подумаю. Я соскучилась. Эй, Акио, ты получил нашу запись?  
– Получил, – он смотрел на Грегори – от Аяки это не укрылось. – Спасибо. Она меня очень поддержала.   
Поймёт ли Райдер?..  
Аяка вдруг осознала, что происходит что-то гораздо более важное, чем их репетиции, чем учёба, чем что угодно. И ключ ко всему – Грегори Райдер.   
Она беспомощно оглянулась на Иоси. Бас-гитарист медленно подошёл к Отори, и они обменялись крепким рукопожатием. Потом Иоси отцепил Иту от Акио и под демонстративные протестующие вопли понёс к ударной установке. Ита постоянно на него кричала, но Иоси это было до лампочки.  
И только после этого Райдер наконец-то приблизился к Акио, а потом неожиданно порывисто его обнял.  
– Между прочим, Акио, это я придумала! – Ита всё-таки извернулась в руках Иоси и теперь смотрела на мужчину. – И даже заставила Райдера сказать пару слов, а то он как язык проглотил! А ведь переживал за тебя больше всех... – Она осеклась, неуверенно глядя на Акио и Грегори. – Эм... Ну хватит вам, парни. Постеснялись бы, что ли.  
– Вот именно!  
Нанами, возмущённая тем, что на неё никто не обращает внимания, повернулась к Акио и тоном капризной примадонны потребовала:  
– Сейчас же прекрати его обнимать!  
Акио незаметно потерся носом об ухо Грега и выпустил его, отойдя к Нанами.  
– Так-то лучше, – сказала Кирюу и пристроилась за спиной у Акио, наблюдая за тем, как прекрасные длинные пальцы бегают по клавишам.  
Отори был готов ей простить всё – за это мгновение, которое он провёл у Грега в руках, языком тела рассказывая всё, что не мог сейчас выразить словами.  
Райдер вышел вперёд.   
– Ну, поехали! Раз, два... Раз, два, три!

Дзюри наблюдала за Уил. Девушка привлекала её и одновременно настораживала. А Уил, похоже, наблюдала за Дзюри, потому что сталкивались они слишком часто. Почти каждую перемену. А в один из дней, в обед, Уил без разрешения села за столик Дзюри и принялась распаковывать свою коробку. Выглядело содержимое коробки немного странно. Много мяса и почти ничего кроме мяса.  
– Приятного аппетита! – возвестила Уил и с удовольствием принялась поглощать свой обед.  
Дзюри не ела. Она внимательно разглядывала новую знакомую.   
Уил была очень красива странной экзотической красотой. На неё приятно было смотреть.  
Насколько Уилл была маленькой Арисугава остро почувствовала, когда сидела на байке за её спиной. Уил вся целиком умещалась в руках. Это было приятно. И возбуждало.  
– Эй, ты чего?  
Уил оторвалась от еды и взяла её за руку. Дзюри чуть не вздрогнула.  
– Задумалась.  
На них оглядывались. На них смотрели. О них перешёптывались.  
И Уил явно было на это плевать.  
– Ешь давай, – рассмеялась Уил. – Думать на уроках будешь.  
Руку Дзюри она не отпустила. Арисугава машинально сжала в своей руке тонкие пальцы:  
– Пошли вечером в бар? Там есть боулинг и бильярдные столы. Играешь?  
– Отличная идея! – Уил на радостях хватанула зубами здоровенный кусок мяса, забыв, как это странно смотрится. – Бильярд – это здорово. И вообще, много двигаться – здорово. Тут в Академии народ какой-то снулый. Почему студенты никогда никуда не ходят?  
Дзюри неожиданно рассмеялась:  
– Осторожнее. Подавишься.  
Она оглядела студентов. Те под её взглядом поспешно отворачивались и продолжали шушукаться. Уил была права: все они были какие-то снулые.  
– Я зайду за тобой.  
На вопрос она не ответила.  
Сиори ждала её на площадке перед корпусом.  
– У тебя появилась новая подруга, Дзюри-семпай?  
– Да.  
Сиори улыбнулась. Улыбка вышла холодная:  
– Странная девушка. Похожа на какое-то дикое животное. Познакомишь нас?  
«Что тебе нужно от Уил?»  
– Да, – уронила Дзюри. – Познакомлю.  
Она неожиданно поняла, что знакомить их совершенно не хочет.

Уил уставилась на предупредительно распахнутую перед ней дверцу так, будто из недр лимузина на неё должен был кто-то бросится.  
– А это нахрена?!  
Дзюри покосилась на Уил и, не удержавшись, усмехнулась.  
– У меня нет прав, – спокойно пояснила она. – А клуб далеко. Садись.  
– Это напоминает похищение, – улыбнулась Уил и юркнула в машину. Огляделась и с восхищением присвистнула. – Охренеть. Арендуешь или твоя?  
– Моя, – Дзюри устроилась на сиденье рядом.  
Реакция Уил была ей приятна.  
Машину вместе с водителем ей выделил отец. Обычно Дзюри пользовалась ею для выездов на пресс-конференции. Или для прогулок, как сейчас.  
Она вдруг поняла, что очень давно никуда не выбиралась.  
– Клуб «Ролл Холл», пожалуйста.  
В клубе народу пока было немного. Основная масса подтянется позже, часам к девяти. Но сейчас им никто не мешал, и в полупустом зале было по-настоящему уютно. Уил взяла себе пиво и какие-то закуски, Арисугава ограничилась бутылкой минералки. И они отправились выбирать себе стол.  
В бильярд Уил играла отменно. Даже не смотря на то, что, казалось, совершенно не просчитывала удары и болтала без умолку. Дзюри приходилось применять всё своё умение, и это было здорово. После двух первых партий счет был 1:1, и Дзюри подобралась. Третью партию она должна выиграть. Арисугава убрала волосы в хвост, чтобы не мешались, закатала рукава рубашки и прищурилась, обходя по кругу стол и выбирая позицию для удара. Почему-то именно в том месте, откуда она собралась бить, на столе восседала Уилл и болтала ногами.  
– Брысь, – Дзюри шутливо толкнула её в бедро. – Мешаешь.  
– Неправда. Я помогаю. Как талисманы!  
Фридсвайд, тем не менее, сползла со стола и закурила, наблюдая за тем, как ходят под рубашкой лопатки, как становится жёстче и одухотворённее лицо Дзюри, когда она целится и прикидывает расстояние с кием в руке. И в самом деле – львица. Уил ухватила блокнот и в две или три линии набросала восхитительный профиль. Это же невозможно – быть такой красивой и совершенно этого не замечать. Она увлеклась, подчёркивая на бумаге изогнутые ресницы.  
– Твой удар.  
Уил вздрогнула, швырнула блокнот на столик и схватила кий.  
– Если я выиграю, ты со мной пьёшь! – безапелляционно заявила она. – Мою победу стоит отметить.  
– Не говори «гоп!», – фыркнула Арисугава.  
Уил торжествующе уложила в лузы один за другим оставшиеся три шара.  
– Что-что, прости?  
Дзюри смотрела на рисунок в блокноте со странным выражением на лице.  
– Что не так? – озадачилась Уил. – Я что-то неправильно нарисовала? Бородавка на носу?  
– Я что, правда так выгляжу?  
Уил озадаченно посмотрела на листок.  
– Эээ… ну… на самом деле, я не старалась. Потому что лучше намного. Эй! – она замахала официанту. – Поди сюда. На, смотри.  
Парень испуганно ухватился за блокнот и уставился на него. Потом перевёл взгляд на Фридсвайд.  
– Да не на меня смотри, дурень. Я её рисовала, – она приобняла Дзюри и с удовольствием ощутила её руку повыше своей талии – с ростом Дзюри было неудобно обнимать её за пояс.  
– Круто нарисовано, – закивал несчастный юноша. – В смысле, очень похоже. Хотя… – он окинул взглядом девушку. – В жизни всё-таки ещё лучше.  
– Точно! – Уил засмеялась и отобрала блокнот. – Всё! Пошли пить! Я выиграла!!!  
Она радостно закинула на плечо рюкзак и вприпрыжку помчалась к стойке, постоянно останавливаясь и поджидая Арисугаву.  
Та упрямо стиснула зубы и пёрла вперёд как невозмутимый танк, на этот раз приняв решение выпить, как до того, видимо, приняла решение поехать развлекаться. Это было забавно. И трогательно...  
Они вернулись в Академию поздно вечером. Неспешно шли по пустой дорожке меж корпусами, переговариваясь и смеясь: Дзюри не хотелось отпускать Уил. И выпускать её из рук – тоже. Она обнимала девушку за плечи, и той явно это нравилось. У Дзюри даже было ощущение, будто Уил к ней ластится.   
– Круто ты отбрила того мужика! – девушка веселилась, вспоминая, чем завершился их вечер. – У него аж челюсть отвисла.   
– Мы задержались, – пожала плечами Дзюри. – Вот их и понабежало.  
Отбривать нахалов, мечтающих с ней познакомиться, Дзюри привыкла.  
– Не любишь мужчин? – неожиданно мягко спросила Уил.  
Они остановились. Уил повернулась к Дзюри, обняла её за талию и прижалась к ней, запрокидывая голову, чтобы посмотреть в лицо.  
Дзюри стало жарко. Она медленно провела руками по спине Уил и обняла её в ответ.  
– Не люблю.  
И тут Уил её поцеловала.   
Просто и легко, как будто это было естественно.  
Дзюри вздрогнула. А потом ответила, наклонив голову и крепко прижимая Уил к себе. Она давно не целовалась, и поначалу поцелуй вышел неловким, но Уил этого не заметила. Или сделала вид, что не заметила.  
«Какая разница...»  
– Дзюри...-семпай?  
Арисугава вздрогнула и отстранилась, выпуская Уил из рук.   
В двух шагах от них стояла Сиори.  
– Сиори? Что ты здесь делаешь?!  
– Я ждала тебя, Дзюри-семпай.  
Но на Дзюри она не смотрела. Она смотрела на Уил. А Уил смотрела на Сиори, и в глазах её читалось недоумение.  
Арисугава проследила её взгляд и неловко улыбнулась:  
– Уил, это Сиори. Моя подруга. Сиори, это Уил. Ты хотела с ней познакомиться.  
Она шагнула к Сиори, но та неожиданно скривилась и сделала шаг назад:  
– Ты что, пьяна?!  
– Сиори...  
Дзюри попыталась её удержать, но Сиори рванулась прочь.   
– Не смей меня трогать! Ты... Ты... – она замолчала, пытаясь успокоиться. Когда Сиори заговорила снова, её голос снова был тихим и мягким: – Член Студенческого совета, гордость Академии, самая обожаемая и популярная девушка школы ходит по барам, пьёт и целуется с девушками, – Сиори посмотрела в глаза Дзюри. Уил она намеренно игнорировала. – Ты отвратительна, Дзюри... семпай.  
Уил словно обожгло чужими эмоциями.  
Она медленно развернулась всем корпусом, подошла к девушке и уставилась прямо неё.  
– А ты забавная, Сиори-сан. Если ты её так хочешь, что же ты из себя строишь?  
– Я? Что ты не...  
Сиори собиралась что-то ещё сказать, но Уил вдруг рассмеялась ей в лицо.  
– Да ты же ревнуешь, детка! Или ты как собака на сене – себе взять страшно и противно, и другим из-за этого всё портишь? – она вдруг приблизила лицо к её лицу и ещё глубже всмотрелась в тёмные глаза. – Завидуешь? – почти выплюнула в лицо.  
А потом выпрямилась.  
– Дзюри, было классно! Спасибо за вечер!  
Сиори разрыдалась и кинулась прочь.  
Уил смотрела вслед этой тощей девчонке, призраком таскавшейся за Арисугавой.  
Вот – причина странного поведения Дзюри. Источник её нервозности и неуверенности в себе. Это ощущалось так явственно, что было странно, что Уил раньше не догадалась.  
Дзюри же, позабыв про Уил, позабыв про всё, бросилась догонять Такацуки, удивляясь тому, насколько быстро та бегала.  
– Сиори! Сиори, подожди!  
Но Сиори не остановилась.  
Дзюри едва успела придержать дверь, не дав Сиори захлопнуть её перед своим носом.  
– Уходи! Убирайся прочь!  
Сиори попыталась не пустить её, но Дзюри была сильнее. Она вошла в комнату и тихо закрыла за собой дверь.  
«Я всегда была сильнее тебя... Да, Сиори?»  
Дзюри неожиданно поняла, что злится. На Сиори? На Уил? На себя? На кого?!  
Злость рвалась наружу, и Дзюри потребовалось сделать над собой усилие, чтобы успокоиться.  
– Сиори...  
Сиори на неё не смотрела. Она прижалась к стене у зеркала, отвернув голову в сторону. С этого ракурса Дзюри хорошо видела узкие слабые плечи, длинную шею, мягкий овал лица и тёмные глаза. По щекам Сиори бежали слезы. Девушка непроизвольно обвела языком губы, слизывая влагу, и Дзюри вздрогнула.  
– Сиори... Прости.  
Сиори вскинула голову и уставилась прямо на неё:  
– Ты... омерзительна. Думаешь, мне нужны твои извинения?!  
Дзюри шагнула к ней, и Сиори сжалась ещё больше:  
– А твоя новая подруга ещё хуже.  
– Не трогай Уил.  
– Трогать? Её?! – Сиори расхохоталась. – Да она такая же, как ты. Думаешь, трогать её менее противно, чем тебя, Дзюри?  
Глаза Арисугавы сузились. Ей не нравилось, каким тоном Сиори говорила про Уил. Не нравилось больше, чем когда она говорила то же самое про неё.  
– Если тебе так противно... Почему ты со мной общаешься?  
– Из жалости, – Сиори фыркнула. – Ты же жить без меня не можешь.  
Но взгляд Сиори был затравленным. Дзюри хорошо умела отличать в людях именно этот взгляд. Сиори боялась её. И это было неожиданно приятно. Дзюри сделала ещё один маленький шаг, приблизившись к Сиори вплотную. Наклонилась к девушке и тихо прошептала:  
– А если Уил права... И ты просто завидуешь?  
– Что?!  
Сиори дёрнулась, но Дзюри её удержала.  
Мир перед глазами неожиданно стал чётким и простым. И хрупким. Таким хрупким...  
– Но это нечестно. Да, Сиори? Ты ведь даже не знаешь, чему именно завидуешь.  
Дзюри коротко, зло улыбнулась и положила руку на грудь Сиори, чувствуя, как сердце в панике бьётся в ладонь. А потом резко рванула школьную рубашку вниз.  
– Отпусти меня! Что ты несёшь? Что...что ты делаешь?!  
Но Дзюри её уже не слышала.

– Звёзды такие красивые... Да, Акио?  
– Да.  
Нанами запрокинула голову прямо на ходу, опираясь на руку мужчины. Она знала, что он не позволит упасть или споткнуться, и от этого было очень хорошо. А ещё после сумасшедшей ночной поездки на машине внутри прыгали смешинки, отчего всё время хотелось смеяться без причины.  
И Нанами рассмеялась, счастливо и от души.  
А Невеста вдруг остановился, энергетически почувствовав угрозу раньше, чем увидел, откуда она исходит, с лёгкой тревогой прижимая свою Победительницу к себе, непроизвольным жестом защищая её.  
– Что случилось?  
Нанами опустила голову и чуть не вздрогнула. На дорожке прямо перед ними стояла Дзюри. Но в каком виде! Одежда в беспорядке, роскошные волосы спутаны и закрывают лицо, и поза... Нанами не могла сформулировать, что не так, но Арисугава была похожа на марионетку, у которой внезапно перерезали все верёвочки.  
– Дзюри? Дзюри, с тобой всё в порядке?  
Девушка медленно подняла голову и уставилась на неё. Нанами вдруг захотелось спрятаться за спину Акио. В глаза Арисугавы было страшно смотреть.  
– Дзюри?  
Дзюри шагнула к ним. Нанами нервно сглотнула. Почему-то в памяти резко всплыл крошечный – едва хватает места – лифт, на дикой скорости несущийся вниз, и вкрадчивый голос живого робота…  
«Что это за… Это моё? Это же не моё...»

– Сиори... Ты в порядке?  
Слова давались с трудом.  
Дурман ещё не до конца рассеялся, мешая в полной мере осознать, что она натворила.  
– После того, как ты меня изнасиловала? Конечно же, я в полном порядке. Не волнуйся.  
Голос Сиори был тихим и абсолютно спокойным.  
От звука этого голоса Дзюри стало страшно.  
Она поднялась, стараясь не смотреть на тело девушки. В лунном свете, льющемся из окна, на коже Сиори прекрасно видны были синяки.  
– Принести воды?   
– Нет. Спасибо.  
Сиори лежала неподвижно, в неудобной, неестественной позе.   
Она даже не пыталась прикрыться, и Дзюри могла беспрепятственно смотреть на дело своих рук.  
Она сжала зубы. И снова попыталась:  
– Может, ты чего-то хочешь...  
– Да. Хочу.  
Теперь Сиори приподнялась и смотрела ей прямо в глаза.  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты убралась отсюда. Хочу, чтобы ты исчезла. Хочу никогда тебя больше не видеть, – с каждой фразой голос Сиори повышался, и в конце она сорвалась на крик. – Хочу, чтобы ты сдохла за то, что ты со мной сделала!  
– Сиори...  
– Убирайся!  
Дзюри развернулась и кинулась прочь из комнаты. А вслед ей продолжали нестись бешеные крики:  
– Ненавижу тебя! Ненавижу!!

Дзюри бродила по ночным дорожкам Академии, слепая и глухая ко всему, что происходило вокруг. Было тихо и пусто. А потом...  
Сначала она услышала смех – звонкий, счастливый, отвратительный. А затем подняла голову и увидела Кирюу и Невесту. От Нанами так и фонило радостью и гормонами, девчонка последние несколько суток явно трахалась вовсю. Брат ей не давал, а тут такая оказия. Немудрено потерять голову. Особенно когда тебе принадлежит Невеста, распространяющая вокруг себя сексуальные флюиды такой силы, что с ума сходила вся Академия.   
«И я тоже рехнулась. Из-за тебя».  
Дзюри перевела взгляд на Невесту. Источник всех её бед и проблем.  
Это он накрутил Сиори, чтобы Арисугава осталась в Совете.  
Это он навязал им всем контракт, от которого у них медленно и верно ехала крыша.  
Это из-за него она не сдержалась и причинила вред Сиори.  
«Сиори...»  
Глаза Арисугавы сузились.  
– На Арене. Через двадцать минут.  
Её голос был похож на рычание раненной львицы.  
Ошарашенная, Нанами перевела взгляд на Акио.  
Тот стоял с совершенно непроницаемым видом.  
– Чего это она?  
«Да что б я понимал...»  
– У всех дуэлянтов свои мотивы, – уклончиво ответил Невеста.  
Нанами фыркнула, потом посмотрела на изящные золотые часики – подарок мамы.  
– Бежим!  
И первая ринулась вперёд, краем глаза всё же отмечая, как старательно приноравливается Акио к её темпу и шагам. Это было так очаровательно…  
«Не отдам тебя ей. Ты мой!» – сердито подумала девушка.  
Дзюри уже ждала на Арене.  
Её взгляд был абсолютно мёртвым. Это было страшно. Нанами испытала настоятельную потребность хотя бы попытаться.  
– Дзюри… Но почему?  
– Не твоё дело, – отрезала та в ответ. – Доставай меч.  
– Но тебе же даже не нужен Невеста! – сорвалась Нанами на сердитый крик.  
– Нанами-сама, – Невеста положил руку на хрупкое плечо. – Бесполезно.  
Он смотрел в глаза Арисугаве. Нанами тоже посмотрела. Кажется, Акио был прав.  
– Ладно. Давай…  
Она с восхищением смотрела, как изящно и с каким почтением он опустился на колени. Когда его тёплые губы коснулись пальцев, она ощутила знакомый и уже привычный жар между ног.  
А потом всё залил свет.  
И в этом свете она вдруг услышала дивной красоты песнь… Несмотря на то, что язык ей был не знаком, она легко понимала смысл.  
«Будь со мной, – говорил ей Невеста. – Откройся, и я стану твоим щитом. Стань моей, и я буду твоим мечом. Будь со мной, как я хочу быть с тобой…»  
Нанами, очарованная, расслабилась, пропуская эту мелодию через себя, невольно поверяя Невесте все свои горести, тревоги, разочарования и чаяния, и вдруг ощутила в своей руке Меч, послушный малейшему движению, малейшему жесту. И в неё хлынула сила...  
Дзюри стояла неподвижно и ждала.   
Кирюу ошибалась. Дзюри был нужен именно Невеста. Чтобы властью Победителя заставить эту тварь всё прекратить.  
Она сжала в ладони свой меч и, едва последняя искра погасла, бросилась в атаку.  
К её удивлению, Нанами легко парировала удар. Клинки столкнулись, и заключённая в Мече сила буквально отшвырнула Дзюри к краю Арены. Она едва не выпустила из рук тяжёлую боевую рапиру, в висках застучало, из носа потекла кровь. Арисугава слизала её и оскалилась. И снова кинулась вперёд, на этот раз избегая прямых ударов, заставляя клинок скользить по клинку.  
Её целью был не Меч.  
Её целью была роза на груди Нанами.  
Меч подождёт.  
«Она хочет тебя измотать», – услышала Нанами у себя в голове.  
«Не на ту напала», – мрачно подумала она в ответ и взмахнула клинком, даже не касаясь Дзюри – отшвыривая её потоком силы. И пошатнулась – силы было столько, что она чуть не утянула её за собой.  
Арисугава была как бешеная…  
Нанами никогда её такой не видела.  
Она рвалась и рвалась вперёд, не замечая, что у неё кровь идёт, что на ней рвётся одежда от каждого удара Меча, что сбивается дыхание.  
«Что с тобой случилось, Арисугава-сан?»  
Меч вроде бы стал больше и тяжелее...  
Дзюри не чувствовала усталости. Не чувствовала боли, когда Невеста и Меч раз за разом взрезали её защиту. Не чувствовала потери сил, лишь отстраненно наблюдала за тем, как в образовавшиеся прорехи утекает энергия. С той болью и яростью, что разрывали её изнутри, сила Меча даже рядом не стояла.   
Она мельком заметила жалость в глазах Нанами.  
Девочка была уверена в победе и считала, что может себе позволить эмоции.  
Дура.   
Нанами вновь взмахнула мечом, отшвыривая её к краю Арены. Арисугава прищурилась: ей показалось, или движения Нанами действительно стали медленнее?  
Она споткнулась об один из камней, вывороченных Мечом из полотна Арены, и едва не упала.  
Времени не осталось.  
«Сиори... Сиори, прости. Прости меня, если сможешь... Я никогда больше... Никто никогда больше не сможет причинить тебе вред!»  
Дзюри с яростным криком кинулась вперёд.  
Нанами недоумённо дернула плечом. Силы стало столько, что её уже было сложно удержать… Почему?  
Она обернулась как раз вовремя, чтобы понять, что не успевает, что Дзюри сейчас быстрее, потому что Дзюри кто-то уже убил. Потому что…  
Роза разлетелась на множество мелких ошмётков.  
«Но как же так… Я же… Мы же…»  
Нанами пошатнулась.  
Меч исчез из её рук.  
Девушка ошеломлённо смотрела, как Арисугава, даже не посмотрев на Акио, уходит с Арены, а мужчина через несколько мгновений поднимается с колен и торопливо следует за ней.  
Дзюри повернулась к Акио лишь у подножия лестницы.  
Почувствовала, как обрадованная вниманием сила Невесты тянется к ней, и резко её от себя отбросила. Что-то тихо заскулило, как побитая собака, а сама Дзюри едва не упала. Она устала. Так сильно устала...  
Разговор придётся отложить до утра.  
– Иди к себе. Найдёшь меня утром.  
Арисугава развернулась и направилась к своему корпусу.  
Невеста ошарашенно уставился ей в спину.  
Она отбросила силу так легко, словно не умирала от усталости.  
«Но ей же надо… Я же чувствую…»  
Дзюри шла, словно на ходулях. На это невозможно было смотреть без острой жалости.  
Но она приказала ему уйти к себе и найти её утром. Может быть, утром всё изменится…  
До утра можно потерпеть. Сила успеет накопиться, но не успеет политься через край. Он справится.  
Невеста направился в башню. Вспомнив о том, что Акио оставил кое-кому весточку, он зашагал бодрее.  
«В порядке исключения. Только сегодня.»  
Через несколько минут из башни вышел Диос и во весь дух помчался к западному корпусу.

Тога проснулся от того, что вовсю трезвонили колокола.  
«Кто? С кем? Это начало или конец?»  
Спутанное сознание не позволило сориентироваться сразу.  
Он сел в постели, глядя в темноту за окном. Темнота равнодушно смотрела в него.  
Нанами…  
Но с кем?  
Звон больше не повторялся. Значит, начало дуэли он проспал.  
И тут же его накрыло свербящим откатом. Дуэлянт-победитель не взял приз.  
Тога окончательно проснулся и вскочил. Мотаку в больнице. Райдер дни и ночи напролёт пропадает в городе с мечом – видимо, тренируется. Да и не пойдет он против Нанами – почему, Тога не знал, но был уверен, что это не Райдер. Грег бы взял отвоёванное. Хорошо, если не прямо на Арене.  
«Арисугава? Но почему?»  
Арисугава Дзюри уже давно не претендовала на Невесту, если и сражалась, то по каким-то своим сугубо личным соображениям, для окружающих всегда остававшимся загадкой. Кирюу её жалел. Он догадывался, что Дзюри любит девушек. Он также догадывался, кто понасажал комплексов в эту прекрасную рыжую голову, но поскольку они никогда не были близкими друзьями, считал, что невежливо лезть не в свое дело. Рука что-то такое говорил про Такацуки, которая пыталась отбить его у Дзюри в пику подруге. А потом они вроде бы помирились, и Сиори даже пришла к Дзюри в клуб учиться. Эти девчонки… Ничего с ними никогда не понятно.  
И, пожалуй, только Дзюри могла бы отказаться. Потому что не любит мужчин.  
«Логично.»  
Тога оделся. Если это Дзюри, можно не дёргаться. Акио ей не нужен. А вот насущную проблему в лице Нанами нужно решать прямо сейчас. Сестрёнка впервые побывала Победителем, и сейчас ей должно быть очень плохо. Потеря приза в первый раз переживается болезненно.  
Для начала он обошёл весь дом.  
Нанами не возвращалась. Её не оказалось даже в любимом месте – в отгороженном от всего мира плотными портьерами эркере с обитым кожей широким подоконником-топчаном. Плед лежал там безразличным ко всему комком, поддерживая раскрытую книгу. Тога машинально сложил плед, заложил книгу закладкой и положил сверху. И пошёл дальше.  
Второй мыслью был сад, но и там было пусто.  
Тога недоумённо уставился на звёзды, издевательски сияющие в небе. А потом ему пришла в голову мысль, и он пошёл к Арене, ругая себя за то, что не догадался сразу. Нанами, вероятно, там, и ей нужна помощь.  
До Арены он не дошёл.  
Что-то сбило его с пути, какое-то предчувствие, и он вышел к пруду.  
Сестра была там – сидела, обхватив колени, на берегу и мрачно смотрела в воду.  
Тога присел рядом.  
– Пойдем домой?  
– Не пойду! – сердито ответила Нанами. – Не хочу домой. И вообще никуда не хочу.  
Она смотрела на брата зло и растерянно.  
«Как до тебя не доходит?! Я потеряла любовь всей моей жизни…»  
Она вдруг потрясла головой.  
Любовь?  
Всей жизни?  
Тога озадаченно смотрел на неё.  
Что-то где-то в лесу словно бы звякнуло, как оборванная струна, и вдруг Нанами кинулась к нему на шею.  
– Брат, прости меня, брат!!! Я не знаю, что на меня нашло!  
– Эээ, о чем ты? – он на всякий случай прижал её к себе – мало ли, убежит ещё сдуру.  
– Я хотела отдать его тебе. Я пошла драться, чтобы вернуть тебе Акио, потому что ты был такой потерянный… но… я… Не смогла. Прости меня!!!  
Тога улыбнулся.  
Дурочка…  
Конечно, не смогла.  
Всё правильно.  
– Пойдем домой, Нанами.  
Он поднял её на руки и понёс – как когда-то в детстве уносил из сада, где она засыпала, наигравшись, под каким-нибудь кустом.  
– Нет, правда, что на меня нашло? – недоумённо промямлила Нанами. – Ты – единственный мужчина в моей жизни.  
«Слава ками, уже нет. И дальше будет лучше.»  
Он прижал непутёвую сестрёнку крепче, чтобы не свалилась, воспевая его достоинства.


	11. Арка II, часть 5

Благодаря визиту Диоса к Грегу, Невесте удалось-таки преобразовать часть энергии и как-то перенаправить её по назначению, хотя и вкривь и вкось.  
Арисугава Дзюри даже не подозревала, **какую** всем подложила свинью.  
Ему было интересно, что её так расстроило – она была последней, от кого он ждал вызова, тем более, в адрес Нанами, которая в обычное время являлась для Дзюри слишком незначительной фигурой, не стоящей ни малейшего внимания. Интуиция и знания Акио подсказывали, что в этом как-то поучаствовала Сиори – девчонка не упускала ни малейшего шанса поизмываться над Арисугавой, и, конечно же, только слепая и глухая в своей привязке Арисугава могла продолжать её считать подругой.   
Если так, то хорошо, что это случилось. Есть возможность как-то повлиять на эту привязанность и изменить ситуацию на пользу Дзюри. Но она его не захочет. Дзюри не нравились мужчины...  
Он постучал в дверь капитана клуба фехтования, чувствуя, что она точно в комнате и ещё не собиралась выходить на учёбу.  
– Войди.  
Приближение Невесты Дзюри почувствовала заранее. Теперь она гораздо острее ощущала притяжение Силы на другом конце связывающей их нити. И не сказать, чтобы ей это нравилось.  
Арисугава была готова к выходу. Форма сидела безупречно, волосы уложены, тёмные круги под глазами умело заретушированы. За остаток ночи ей удалось немного отдохнуть, хотя, конечно, этого было мало.   
Она посмотрела на вошедшего в комнату мужчину, чувствуя, как дёрнулся тугой узел желания, свернувшийся внизу живота. От невозможности нормально это желание реализовать мышцы сводило тупой болью. Утром она заперлась в ванной и довела себя сама, но этого было мало. Несоизмеримо меньше, чем ей требовалось.  
В голову непрошенными лезли воспоминания о Сиори: тонкое тело под руками, выступающие ребра, капельки пота на тонкой коже... Сиори кончила. А значит, у Дзюри был шанс. Если бы она своими руками всё не испортила.  
Арисугава зло сощурилась, глядя на Невесту. Теперь ему придётся прекратить это безумие.  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты держал в узде свою энергию. Особенно сексуальную её часть. Хватит сводить студентов с ума.  
Он посмотрел на неё. Впервые кто-то из дуэлянтов потребовал практически невыполнимого.  
– Я не могу этого обещать, Дзюри-сама, – сказал он наконец. – Энергия принадлежит всем в Круге.  
– Вот и оставь её **в круге** , – отрезала Дзюри. – Это не слишком сложно для тебя?  
Он еле сдержал желание ударить её по голове, чтобы она немного очухалась.  
Это на пользу Победителю. Совершенно точно на пользу, а значит, не запрещено. Но…   
Она женщина. Нельзя бить женщин. Хотя, если так дальше пойдет, это скорее она его ударит – вон как глазищами сверкает. «Прекрасная…» Эмоции Невесты были чистыми и искренними – совершенно незамутнённое восхищение. Дзюри была сильным дуэлянтом, достойным уважения. Должно быть, она всё ещё расстроена тем, что с ней вчера случилось.  
– Она всегда остается в круге, – вежливо сказал он и осторожно потянулся к ней, вплетая в энергию йони. – Просто её львиная часть принадлежит Победителю. В данный момент это вы.  
– С собой я как-нибудь разберусь. Остальных студентов это перестанет наконец-то касаться?  
Невеста не договаривала и хамила.  
Невеста.  
Она.  
Арисугава тряхнула головой, прогоняя морок.  
Она просто слишком хотела секса.  
Нынешний Невеста был мужчиной. И Дзюри сомневалась, что он смог бы стать женщиной даже по желанию Победителя.  
Тем более что у неё никакого желания трахать Невесту не было. Любого пола.  
Невеста без улыбки смотрел на неё.  
Арисугава не понимала. Считала, что источник энергии и сексуального возмущения – он. Но источник – Место.  
– Дзюри-сама… Мне кажется, вы несколько неверно представляете ситуацию. Я могу только управлять энергией, но я не могу закрыть источник. Это не в моих силах.  
Арисугава молча смотрела на него.  
Невеста не лгал. Он просто физически не мог лгать в ответ на прямой запрос. А вот увиливать и не договаривать – сколько угодно.  
Она шагнула к мужчине и ударила его по лицу, чувствуя неожиданно острое удовольствие при мысли, что причиняет ему боль. Она дождалась, пока он повернётся к ней, и поймала его глаза своими, жёстко удерживая контакт. Взгляд девушки был давящим и тяжёлым.  
– Влияние на студентов должно прекратиться. Куда ты перенаправишь эту энергию – твои проблемы.  
«Если бы мои…»  
Он всё же попытался ещё раз. Снова вплёл в свою энергию йони и мягко коснулся её щеки.  
– Если вы позволите мне как-то облегчить… ваше состояние. И залечить нанесённые раны. – Это в самом деле бы многое упростило. В том числе, для самой Дзюри, которая казалась буквально нашпигованной иглами и искрящей оголёнными проводами. – Но без вашей помощи мне не справиться, – почти умоляюще прошептал он, точно зная, как должна сейчас воспринимать его Дзюри энергетически – как красивую и хрупкую девушку.  
Дзюри окаменела. Её тело реагировало на прикосновение Невесты вопреки логике и рассудку. Реагировало на покорную ласку. На зовущий, чуть дразнящий взгляд из-под длинных полуопущенных ресниц. На бережное касание лёгких женских пальцев…  
«Женских?.. Ах ты сука!»  
Глаза девушки полыхнули бешенством. Арисугава ударила мужчину снова, на этот раз наотмашь, в полную силу. А потом схватила за горло и впечатала в стену.   
– Никогда. Не смей. Так. Делать!  
Она шипела, как большая взбешённая кошка. Сейчас ей невероятно остро хотелось ударить его ещё раз. А потом ещё раз, и ещё, а потом повалить на пол и долго, с наслаждением пинать ногами, пока...  
«Да что со мной?!»  
Она медленно, неохотно разжала пальцы. Отпечаток её руки остался на шее мужчины.  
«Будут синяки...» – отстранённо подумала она.  
Похожие синяки она оставила на теле Сиори.  
Арисугава отступила на шаг:  
– Убирайся. Выполни приказ, и можешь делать всё, что хочешь. Только не попадайся мне на глаза.  
Она ощутила боль, обиду и панику – Невеста не хотел покидать Победителя. Это было немыслимо. Но ослушаться у него тоже не получилось. Воля Победителя была превыше любых желаний Невесты.  
Мужчина коснулся пальцами разбитой губы. Физическая боль была приятной и пряной. А кроме того, позволила преобразовать ещё мизерную каплю энергии. И секундный контакт помог немного самой Дзюри. Но этого было мало.  
– Как прикажете, Дзюри-сама.   
Он тихо вышел и закрыл за собой дверь.   
Огорчение Невесты неуклонно сменялось другими эмоциями. Радостью Диоса.  
«Ах, да. Я же могу делать что хочу...»  
А значит, после работы можно пойти к Грегори.  
В памяти всплыла искренняя радость, затопившая глаза Грега, когда он читал записку, торопливо накарябанную, пока спала Нанами и отключалось внимание Невесты.  
«Прости. Но по-другому, кажется, не получится.»  
Он достал платок, вытер кровь со рта и пошёл в кабинет.  
Только вот поработать не удалось…

Утром Нанами уже не помнила, почему так сильно расстроилась, чтобы ночью забрести в тёмный лес и сидеть у пруда.  
Ну да, она проиграла, но это же не конец света.  
Да и потом, учиться надо. У неё важный класс, в этом году будут суровые испытательные экзамены, и сейчас определённо не до глупостей. Она, конечно, не против как-нибудь отвоевать Невесту назад. Ей было хорошо с этим мужчиной. Но сейчас стоит подумать об уроках. И говоря об уроках… Где же Цувабуки?  
Нанами в недоумении обвела взглядом вереницу студентов, тянущуюся к главному зданию Академии.  
Мицуру она обнаружила сразу – тот шёл с этой противной Мари и о чем-то увлечённо ей рассказывал.  
Нанами помахала ему рукой.  
Ноль внимания.  
«Странно. Он что, обиделся, что ли?»  
Она ускорила шаг и быстро догнала младших школьников.  
– Эй, Цувабуки… хотя бы мог сказать мне «с добрым утром», – она мило улыбнулась. – Ты захватил моё расписание?  
Мальчик с недоумением посмотрел на неё. Подошедшую к ним с Мари девушку из средней школы он видел в Академии, но никогда с ней не общался. Поэтому он просто вежливо произнёс:  
– Извините. Наверное, вы меня с кем-то перепутали.  
– Но Цувабуки… Мы же полтора года уже…  
Она вдруг замолчала.

– Акио, скажи... Ты можешь сделать так, чтобы Цувабуки забыл обо мне и оставил меня в покое?!  
– Вы уверены, что хотите этого, Нанами?  
– Да! Я – хочу!  
– Хорошо, Нанами.

«О господи… Что я наделала?!»  
Она умоляюще сложила перед грудью руки.  
– Ты совсем-совсем меня не помнишь? Ни капельки?  
– Н-нет, – растерянно произнес Цувабуки, сражённый мольбой этой странной девушки почти наповал. – Простите...  
Он вдруг почувствовал себя ужасно виноватым. Она выглядела такой несчастной и была такая красивая... и смотрела прямо на него, отчего к щекам внезапно прилила кровь. Мальчик открыл было рот, чтобы сказать что-то ещё, и тут его за руку схватила Мари:  
– Ну же, идём! Что ты на неё пялишься, как дурак? Перепутала, с кем не бывает. Или вообще над тобой издевается!  
Она дёрнула его сильнее и потащила за собой, как на буксире.  
Растерянный Цувабуки последовал за подругой, но потом остановился и обернулся:  
– Скажите... а... как вас зовут?  
– Кирюу Нанами…  
Она посмотрела ему вслед, чувствуя себя набитой дурой.

Мотаку молча глядел в потолок. По белой оштукатуренной поверхности змеились едва заметные трещины. Ёсида уже знал их расположение наизусть. Стоило на минуту закрыть глаза, и тонкие линии кровью высвечивались на внутренней стороне век. Мотаку старался не закрывать глаза лишний раз, потому что тогда он видел гораздо более неприятные картины, чем это кровавое кружево.  
Он проиграл. Это было невозможно, немыслимо, но он почему-то проиграл младшей сестре Кирюу, этой глупой визгливой девчонке, которая и меч-то в руках толком держать не умела. Поражение было невыносимым, позорным, невероятным… И казалось совершенно необъяснимым.  
Ёсида провел много времени, размышляя над причинами своего проигрыша. Чего-чего, а времени у него теперь было в избытке. Первая волна паники, гнева, боли, недоумения улеглась, он смог более или менее восстановить душевное равновесие и успокоить разум, и тогда наконец-то произошедшее выстроилось в понятную картину.   
Он знал, что всё сделал правильно. Он знал, что достоин владеть Невестой и Мечом, достоин этой силы больше, чем кто-либо ещё. Значит, дело было не в нём. Но тогда в чём? В Кирюу? Сама мысль об этом была смешной. Слабая, бесхребетная девчонка, во всём зависящая от своего брата. Наверняка и в Совет он её протащил, пользуясь своим положением Председателя. Она в этой игре была всего лишь пешкой.  
Оставалась единственная причина: дело было в Невесте и Мече. Но каковы были их мотивы? Эмоции кричали ему, что это было предательство. Подлое, низкое предательство Невестой своего Победителя, Оружием своего Господина. В пользу этого предположения говорило всё: и чудовищно стремительная потеря им силы на Арене (Невеста и Меч должны были вливать в своего хозяина Силу, а не отнимать!), и унизительный болезненный удар, который он получил от них в мгновение проигрыша, и отвратительное поведение Кирюу Тоги, который явно знал о Невесте гораздо больше, чем положено обычному дуэлянту…  
Он слишком доверился Невесте. Он не ожидал вероломного предательства. Он был с Акио слишком мягок, не заметив первых тревожных признаков и не выбив эту дурь из Невесты в первые же минуты…  
Когда Ёсида думал об этом, его затопляли ненависть и гнев. Но мать всегда говорила ему, что эмоции, любые эмоции – это то, что уничтожает человека. Он должен быть хозяином своим эмоциям, а не они управлять им. И поэтому он размышлял снова и снова.  
Невеста был связан Контрактом. Он не мог его предать. Но полные условия контракта никому не были известны… Кто знает, что было приписано внизу последней страницы мелким шрифтом? Могло ли подобное поведение Невесты и Меча быть частью испытания, проверки на прочность, которую он не прошёл из-за своей мягкости и неопытности? Ёсида решил, что могло.  
А это значит, что второй раз он этой ошибки не допустит. Он вернёт себе Невесту и Меч, и больше уже не проявит ни слабости, ни снисхождения. Меч хотел, чтобы его держала рука в ежовой рукавице. Значит, он получит желаемое.  
А сейчас Мотаку должен был отдохнуть и набраться сил. Он знал, что не сможет встать с постели раньше, чем через неделю, а то и две… Пустота внутри пугала и жгла. Юноша с трудом боролся с паникой: иногда ему казалось, что его Сила никогда больше к нему не вернется. Но всё, что он мог сейчас делать – ждать. И он дождётся. Это просто часть его пути. Мелкий камешек под ногами. Он должен был быть к этому готов... и он совладает с эмоциями и с собой.  
Поначалу Ёсида опасался мести и насмешек от остальных дуэлянтов. Но в его палате было тихо. Никто не приходил к нему, никто не насмехался, никто не напоминал ему про его проигрыш, и Мотаку понял, что его опасения были напрасны. Они все его уважали и боялись. Так что с этой стороны удара можно было не опасаться. Единственное, что занимало его теперь, – недостаток информации. Конечно, он получал какие-то новости от приходящих медсестёр: например, он знал, что Тога вернул себе кресло председателя (кто бы сомневался, что он воспользуется положением сестры), что отменены прочие его распоряжения, что Райдер снова собрал свою омерзительную группу. Но он не знал ничего о том, какие настроения управляли дуэлянтами внутри Совета. И это было крайне неприятно.  
Почему Тога не забрал приз у своей сестры? Почему не вызвал её? Почему её не вызвал никто другой? Почему они все позволяют глупой неопытной девчонке владеть такой мощью? Может, они на её примере изучают поведение Невесты и Меча? Сам Мотаку так бы и поступил, но глупо ждать от того же Райдера подобной сообразительности… Он обдумывал эти мысли снова и снова, но ответа найти не мог.  
Тем большим сюрпризом оказался для него прозвучавший в пятницу ночью звон колоколов. Мотаку проснулся от этого звука мгновенно и даже резко сел на постели, но тут же со стоном упал обратно на подушки. Ему было ещё рано так резко двигаться… Ёсида посмотрел на часы. Они показывали три утра. Кто мог устроить дуэль в такое время? Он чутко прислушивался, гадая, кто же наконец-то бросил Нанами вызов, а пятнадцать минут спустя колокола прозвонили снова. Проиграла? Выиграла? Кто же…   
И тут на него вдруг обрушилась боль. Мотаку стиснул зубы, но всё равно не смог удержать стон: откат был чудовищной силы. Что-то было неправильно. Что-то на Арене пошло не так.  
Что?  
Победитель был тяжело ранен? Это не проблема. В обязанности Невесты входило лечение того, кому он теперь принадлежит.  
Меч отказался сменить хозяина? Чушь. Они связаны магическим контрактом, а Невеста не имеет своей воли и беспрекословно вложит Меч в руку Победителя.   
Тогда что не так?!  
Голова раскалывалась, тело ломало болью. Этой ночью Мотаку так и не смог уснуть. Утром стало легче: боль почти прошла, но всё равно осталось острое ощущение чего-то неправильного. Ему удалось наконец-то задремать.   
И ему неожиданно ярко и отчетливо, впервые с той проклятой дуэли приснилось, как кнут злыми поцелуями покрывает плечи и спину Невесты. Его Невесты...  
Его и только его.

В перерыв Акио вспомнил о том, что Мотаку Ёсида лежит в больничном крыле, и откат мог сильно по нему ударить.  
Нужно было зайти. Как Невесте, ему было всё равно, что будет с проигравшим, но как официальное лицо допустить, чтобы студент умер от энергетических травм в Академии, он не мог. Слишком много будет шума.  
В больничном корпусе было очень тихо.  
Изредка бегали туда-сюда сёстры, врачи. Постоянно сновали практиканты из студентов, которые уже решили, куда будут поступать, и активно изучали биологию, химию, физиологию уже в Академии. Акио сам настоял на том, чтобы им в обязательном порядке преподавали базовый курс для медбратьев и медсестёр. Эти по существу ещё дети двигались настолько тихо, гордые своей ответственностью, полные уважения к своей предстоящей профессии, что казались тенями и призраками.  
Акио нашёл нужную палату и вошёл, бесшумно прикрыв за собой дверь.  
Ёсида провел явно бессонную и весьма болезненную ночь. Но при виде Акио, приподнялся на подушках. По тонким бескровным губам скользнула самодовольная усмешка.  
Акио знал, о чем подумал мальчишка, и его собственные губы исказила неприятная ухмылка.  
С этической точки зрения поступать так было, конечно, нехорошо. Но, по всей видимости, юношу кто-то накрутил до такого состояния, что способность вести вменяемые диалоги, как на словах, так и на невербальном уровне, он утратил. Потом, когда всё закончится, придётся об этом позаботиться. Но пока время было. Если Акио правильно понимал степень и источник накрутки, это сделал кто-то, кто хорошо знал, что происходит в стенах Академии. А значит, Ёсида останется здесь, как минимум, до конца учебного года. Будет пытаться вновь завладеть Мечом...  
– Всё-таки пришёл, – протянул Мотаку.  
Акио, не говоря ни слова, стремительно подошёл к койке, вытянул вперёд руку и коснулся раскрытой ладонью области третьего глаза студента.  
Самый быстрый и в то же время самый болезненный, если делать это без подготовки, способ передачи энергии, без которой – это было видно уже невооружённым глазом – Ёсида медленно умирал.  
Юноша выгнулся и захрипел от боли. А потом до крови закусил губу и усилием воли замер, почти одеревенев, позволяя энергии беспрепятственно течь – и не отрывая горящих глаз от лица Акио. В глазах за болью пряталась едва заметная насмешка.  
Акио приветливо и одобрительно улыбнулся, отметив момент, когда сила стала входить беспрепятственно, и мстительно ухнул в образовавшийся канал сразу всё, что собирался передать. Ёсида терпел, сколько мог, но по силе он значительно уступал как Тоге, так и Дзюри. И поэтому очень быстро отключился. Отори отпустил его, поправил подушку и всё также молча вышел.  
«Он теперь точно решил, что ты весь его.»  
«Бедняга…»  
Акио впереди ждал вал работы, поскольку сначала Ёсида, а потом Нанами практически не давали ему времени на текущие академические дела.  
Зато хотя бы вечером Диос снова сможет пойти к Грегу…  
Хотя бы так.

Цувабуки замер в кустах, глядя в бинокль на группку девушек из средней школы. Его вчерашняя знакомая, представившаяся Кирюу Нанами, выделялась на их фоне, как выделяется королевская лилия на фоне одуванчиков, так она была грациозна и красива.   
За вчерашний день благодаря своей ловкости и находчивости Цувабуки узнал о своей новой знакомой всю официальную информацию. Кирюу Нанами, младшая сестра председателя Студенческого совета Кирюу Тоги, действующий член этого Совета (И это в средней школе! Наверное, она жутко умная!), самая популярная и авторитетная девочка среди учеников средних классов, проживает с братом в особняке семейства Кирюу недалеко от Академии. Но этого было мало. Цувабуки хотел понять, что Нанами за человек.  
Сначала он попытался поделиться своими наблюдениями с Мари и даже подключить её к расследованию, но подруга просто подняла его на смех:  
– Да она просто посмеялась над тобой, дурачок! А ты уже готов за ней бегать.   
– Дело в том, что... – Мицуру попытался объяснить свои чувства. – Понимаешь… её глаза… они были по-настоящему грустными. Без шуток.  
– Сразу видно, что ты ещё совсем ребенок, – пренебрежительно отмахнулась Мари, – и ничего не понимаешь в женщинах. Да любая девушка может сделать такие глаза, если ей будет надо.  
– Неправда! – Цувабуки возмутился. – Не любая. Вот, например, ты – не можешь.  
Лицо Мари вдруг стало злым:  
– Идиот! – бросила она.  
И убежала. Цувабуки удивлённо посмотрел ей след. Иногда Мари бывала такой странной…  
Что ж. Значит, придётся рассчитывать только на себя. Он должен был разузнать про Нанами как можно больше.  
С момента их встречи девушка не шла у него из головы. Нанами была такой яркой и красивой, а смотревшие на него глаза такими напряжёнными и печальными… вот и сейчас она отвернулась от своих подруг и в растерянности огляделась, словно бы потеряла что-то очень важное.   
Мицуру пригнулся. Она не должна была его видеть. Ещё не время. Нанами была не так проста, как могло показаться на первый взгляд.   
Цувабуки наблюдал за ней всё утро и быстро понял, что девушка горда, обидчива, капризна и своенравна. Ей практически невозможно было угодить, и её подругам постоянно от неё доставалось. Иногда даже в прямом смысле. Мицуру это не нравилось: такая красивая и хрупкая девушка не должна драться. Может быть, у неё случилось какое-то горе?  
Может быть, она таким странным образом обратилась к нему, Цувабуки, за помощью и защитой?  
Мицуру проводил взглядом удаляющуюся фигурку. Кирюу возвращалась в свой класс, и ему тоже пора было идти. Но даже на занятиях он не мог перестать о ней думать.  
Вчера Нанами вела себя так, словно они знакомы…  
А может… может… это судьба?

Когда Акио появился в дверях гаража в полном одиночестве, Ита не сдержалась. Она тут же кинулась к нему, опять на нём повисла (мстительно помянув недобрым словом странную блондиночку, что заявилась на прошлую репетицию) и радостно возвестила:  
– Вот теперь ты точно вернулся! – она, прищурившись, вгляделась в лицо мужчины. – Ты даже выглядишь по-другому. Не приводи сюда больше эту противную девчонку, лады?  
– Хорошо, – мужчина стоически терпел проявления бурной итиной любви, – не буду.  
Грег внутренне восхитился такой выдержкой. Сам он уворачивался от страстных объятий любвеобильной рыжей барабанщицы как только мог. Периодически Ита просто гоняла его по гаражу, пока Иоси, сжалившись, не сгребал её в охапку. Тогда Ита начинала Иоси бранить, увлекалась этим процессом, и можно было передохнуть.  
– Супер! – Ита наконец-то отпустила Акио и обернулась к Грегу, Аяке и Иоси. – Ну что, поехали?  
– Марш к установке, – усмехнулся Грег, оттесняя её от Акио. – Тогда, может быть, мы куда-нибудь поедем. Куда ж мы без движка?  
– Без меня вы точно никуда!  
Обрадованная Ита запрыгала к своим барабанам и тарелкам. На одной ножке.  
А Грег коротко сжал рукой плечо мужчины. Обнимать его при всех, как в прошлый раз, он не стал: боялся, что просто не сможет выпустить Акио из рук.  
Он давно не чувствовал себя настолько лёгким и счастливым. Ну, насколько это было возможно, учитывая общую ситуацию.  
Арисугава, которая неожиданно отбила Акио у Нанами по каким-то своим внутренним причинам, Невестой не интересовалась совершенно. И Райдер знал, почему. Сексуальные пристрастия других людей он научился различать очень рано, когда впервые столкнулся с проблемой поиска сексуальных партнёров, поэтому об ориентации Дзюри догадался очень быстро. Арисугаву мужчины не интересовали. И это было прекрасно, это было восхитительно, потому что теперь Диос мог проводить с ним гораздо больше времени. Конечно, нужно было учиться, курировать спортивные вопросы (он всё никак не мог подобрать подходящего человека на роль капитана школьного клуба кендо), тренироваться по порой непредсказуемому графику (Зак и Канаэ словно с цепи сорвались, но Грегу бешеный темп тренировок был только в радость), но... но всё остальное время теперь принадлежало им. И в эти минуты Грегори был счастлив, как в начале лета.  
Он взял в руки гитару, не отрывая от Акио глаз. Когда Отори вошёл в гараж, Грег вдруг понял ещё кое-что: что он безумно, нечеловечески соскучился.  
Соскучился по Акио. По эмоциям, наполнявшим красивый низкий голос. По насмешливым искрам в глубине глаз. По усмешке в уголке рта. По открытому, радостному смеху. По тихому шёпоту с хрипотцой. По их сумасшедшим ночным гонкам, по прогулкам, по вылазкам в город – по всему тому, что они с Акио перестали делать, стоило Отори стать Невестой. И перестать быть собой...  
Он вспомнил записку, которую передал ему Диос.  
Акио всё-таки был там, внутри, за чёрной оболочкой. И Акио мог его слышать.  
Значит, если очень постараться, можно вытащить его наружу.  
Грегори сощурился:  
– Скажи, у тебя после репетиции найдутся свободные полчаса или час?  
– Найдутся.  
Акио не сказал, что найдется гораздо больше, только улыбнулся, и Грегу показалось, что в глубине его глаз что-то дрогнуло.  
– Отлично. – Райдер улыбнулся шире и взял первый аккорд, повинуясь нетерпеливой барабанной дроби Иты. – Начали!

После репетиции они едва дождались, пока все уйдут. Грег запер гараж, потом схватил Акио за руку и рванул по переулку.  
– Куда мы? – тихо смеясь, спросил Акио.  
– Он ещё спрашивает… Жрать!  
Конечно.  
У Грега был прямо-таки культ еды. Иногда Акио подозревал, что за еду юноша вполне способен убить.  
Они добежали до любимого кафе, и Грег заказал целую гору всего, как обычно.  
Акио есть не хотелось, он для вида поковырялся в лапше, но так и не смог себя заставить что-либо проглотить.  
– Эй, ты чего? – Грег встревоженно посмотрел на него. – Устал?  
– Да нет… просто не очень хочется. Я уже ел, – соврал он.  
– Ладно, – пробурчал Грег с набитым ртом.  
Он с новой энергией принялся за еду, пытаясь одновременно рассказывать, как дела на занятиях и на тренировках. И в конце концов завершил это ставшим уже почти традиционным: «Я всё-таки хотел бы потренироваться с тобой». Акио улыбнулся.  
– Возможно, позже…  
– Когда именно?  
– Точно не сегодня.  
Иногда у Отори было подозрение, что Грег постоянно думает, что собеседник не уверен в своих словах. Во всяком случае, у него был такой взгляд.  
Мужчина рассмеялся.  
– Если ты всё, пойдём. После дня возни с бумагами ужасно хочется пройтись.  
Грег торопливо запихал в рот последнего осьминожку, бросил на столик деньги и встал.  
Они неторопливо шли по улицам, обсуждая репетицию и смеясь над итиной одержимостью мужиками. И Грег ощущал себя почти как раньше. Иллюзия, но какая жизненная… Ему даже удалось растормошить Акио и заставить его смеяться и шутить. И это было здорово.  
Где-то в маленьком парке они купили два уморительных шарика-рожицы на палочках и теперь постоянно ими дрались с переменным успехом.  
О дуэлях они нарочно не говорили…  
Наверное, со времени, прошедшего с начала второго круга, это был самый спокойный, уютный и радостный вечер для Грега.  
Возвращались затемно, и Грег не заметил, как они, смеясь и переговариваясь, дошли до лифта, ведущего в башню. Ему было почти не важно, где находиться, главное – с Акио. А сейчас он действительно был рядом, Грег мог его чувствовать, и это единственное, что имело значение.  
Едва двери за ними закрылись, Грег дёрнул мужчину на себя и впился поцелуем в губы. Акио ответил – легко, до странности неуверенно – и юноша прижал его к себе, одновременно разминая мышцы и пытаясь заставить его расслабиться. У Акио была невероятно напряженная спина. Он весь был напряженный, весь день, несмотря на прогулку, несмотря на то, что Райдер всеми правдами и неправдами пытался его растормошить. И сейчас Грег ощущал это напряжение особенно остро, оно билось у него в руках, билось в него, не находя выхода.  
– Ну что ты... – тихо прошептал он и притянул голову мужчины ближе. – Расслабься...  
Акио не ответил, но наконец-то обнял его в ответ, и Грег почувствовал, что одного этого ему может хватить, чтобы потерять голову.  
– Я так по тебе скучал...  
«Знал бы ты, как **я** скучал...»  
Они неловко ввалились в холл, и Грегори тут же потянул Акио в сторону спальни. Он терпеть не мог этот холл, эти диваны, и ненавидел здесь трахаться. Хотя если бы Акио сейчас вдруг упёрся, Грег взял бы его прямо на полу. Не дойдя до диванов. Но Акио не упирался, и они всё-таки пересекли холл и вошли в небольшую уютную комнату.  
На большее Грега не хватило. Он просто толкнул мужчину спиной на постель и навис над ним, яростно целуя губы, зло и нетерпеливо пытаясь извлечь его из всех этих идиотских тряпок, пальцами, губами, щекой касаясь каждого высвобожденного миллиметра кожи.  
Акио вдруг с ужасом ощутил, что в Невесте, до того проявлявшего странное равнодушие в адрес Грега, замкнувшегося в своем огорчении, проснулся жадный, голодный интерес. Невеста почувствовал человека, с чьей помощью мог бы с лёгкостью решить свои проблемы...  
Он не успевал предупредить. Он хорошо понимал, что Грег считает Невесту чем-то чуждым и совсем ему не обрадуется, но опоздал.  
Грег расстегнул на мужчине жилет, рубашку, провёл ладонями по груди Акио и снова вернулся к его губам, чувствуя, как выгибается, льнёт к нему любимое тело...  
И вдруг, во мгновение ока в его руках, на его губах оказалась пустота. Пустота ластилась к нему, пустота звала его, хотела его, пустота была готова дать ему всё, что он только пожелает. Но пустота ничего не могла ему дать.  
Он резко отстранился и с отчаянием посмотрел в глаза мужчины. Но и оттуда на него смотрела пустота.  
– Акио, – тихо позвал он, а потом повторил, резко и громко. – Акио, вернись!  
Но Акио его не услышал. Акио больше не было, его место снова заняла отвратительная пустая кукла.  
– Я здесь, – прошептала кукла и улыбнулась. – Иди ко мне.  
Она протянула руку к его лицу, и Грег шарахнулся в сторону.  
– Не трогай меня! – он не замечал, что почти рычит.  
– Н-но это же я...  
Невеста ощутил уже не огорчение, а самую настоящую злость. Его физическое и астральное тела были переполнены силой, их почти уже разрывало, и необходимо было перенаправить и наконец-то нормально распределить эту силу по адресатам. Перед ним был тот, кто точно мог помочь, он это чувствовал наверняка, как хищник чувствует кровь. Но Грегори... отшвырнул его, как до того сделала Победительница.  
– Прошу тебя...  
Он снова сделал движение навстречу, но мальчишка вскочил с кровати и застыл в угрожающей позе.  
– Верни его, – Грега переполняла ярость. – Верни его мне. Сейчас же.  
– Но мы единое целое...  
Невеста вдруг разозлился. Какого дьявола, все эти дети сами добровольно вступили в Круг, и теперь он же виноват. Он напрягся, собираясь прянуть вперёд, но вдруг что-то случилось. В сознании вместо стоящего перед ним человека оказался мальчишка, копия самого Невесты в младшем возрасте.   
«Что тебе надо?!» – почти зарычал он.   
«Уйди отсюда, – холодно приказал Диос. – Это моё. Не смей его трогать.»  
Невеста забился, заскулил, пытаясь вырваться из невидимой, но слишком ощутимой хватки. Ничто не помогало. Мальчишка сейчас был сильнее. И он победил.  
Грег чувствовал, что готов просто в ярости броситься на эту странную тварь, вцепиться ей в горло (зубами?) и не отпускать до тех пор, пока она не вернёт Акио. Он почти кинулся вперёд, и тут что-то вновь неуловимо изменилось, воздух в комнате задрожал, тёмный силуэт на постели начал плавиться, и через мгновение Грег встретился взглядом с глазами Диоса.  
– Ты...  
Он неуверенно шагнул вперёд. Диос потянулся ему навстречу, и Грег крепко его обнял. По щекам текли слезы, и он вдруг понял, что сейчас разрыдается в голос, как маленький. Райдер сжал зубы и тихо попросил:  
– Уйдём отсюда. Хорошо?

Невеста приказ выполнил. Арисугава читала это в лицах, позах, движениях студентов.   
Они успокоились. Гул в классах и во дворах стал ровнее и тише.  
И это было хорошо. Очень хорошо.  
Но за этот покой приходилось дорого платить.  
Уже к концу первого дня Дзюри поняла, что пытался сказать ей Невеста. Энергию нельзя было просто заглушить.  
Арисугава приказала оставить энергию в круге – и она осталась в круге. В полной мере.  
Теперь ночами ей снилась только порнуха, а днём тело почти физически сотрясало от приступов неконтролируемой ярости.  
Наверное, остальным дуэлянтам тоже было несладко.  
Но львиная доля «приза» досталась Победителю. Ей.  
Дзюри скрипнула зубами и приказала:  
– Следующий!  
Перед глазами мелькнули короткие вихры и весёлые синие глаза какого-то мальчишки. И скрылись за шлемом.  
Арисугаве лица были не интересны. Ей было всё равно, кто.  
Шёл третий день. Третий день с тех пор, как она выиграла у Нанами.  
Она держала на себе тренировку уже третий час без передышки.  
Физические нагрузки помогали сбросить напряжение. Хоть как-то.  
Она должна была держаться. Она не могла допустить, чтобы всё снова скатилось в наезженную колею.  
И Дзюри держалась.  
– Следующий!  
Она попыталась поговорить с Сиори на следующий же день. Но та при её приближении широко распахнула полные ужаса глаза и убежала. Её собеседница недоумённо посмотрела на Арисугаву. И Дзюри развернулась и тяжело пошла прочь.  
Она повторила свою попытку ещё раз. И ещё.  
Сиори растворялась в воздухе, едва её завидев.  
После неё оставался только запах страха и ненависти.  
Он отравлял Дзюри. Отравлял больше, чем этот чёртов Невеста и его сила.  
– Следующий!  
Какой-то новичок. Двигается неуверенно.  
Она яростно бросилась в атаку и, не удержавшись, отвесила мальчишке хорошего пинка.  
Парень неловко споткнулся и упал. Да так и остался сидеть, потирая ушибленную ногу.  
Слабак. Все они слабаки.  
– Вставай!  
Арисугава шагнула к нему и резко вздернула в воздух.  
Мальчишка закричал от боли – Дзюри схватила его, даже не выпустив рапиру из руки. К ним бросились несколько старшекурсников:  
– Что вы делаете, Арисугава-семпай?!  
Дзюри не ответила. Только отшвырнула мальчишку от себя.  
Кажется, его кто-то подхватил.  
А за спиной Арисугавы раздался мягкий, уверенный голос:  
– Отведите его в медблок, – неторопливо, чуть растягивая слова. Дзюри ненавидела эту манеру. – О его состоянии доложите мне. Тренировка окончена, прошу всех разойтись.  
Дзюри медленно, очень медленно повернулась на голос.   
Сняла шлем, тряхнула головой и в ярости уставилась на Кирюу:  
– Что. Тебе. Нужно?  
Тога посмотрел на неё и понял две вещи. Дзюри не просто не трахалась с Невестой, а вообще не трахалась. По крайней мере, так, чтобы её саму это устраивало. И теперь, накрученная нерастраченной энергией, вымещала это на всех, кто подворачивался под руку. Очень мило с её стороны, конечно. Интересно, она в самом деле думает, что ей одной нелегко?..  
– Подействовать тебе на нервы, разумеется. На что ещё я гожусь, когда ты в таком настроении?  
– Подействовал. Молодец. Что дальше?  
Действительно подействовал. Арисугаве захотелось бросится на Кирюу и выцарапать ему глаза.  
Но она удержалась. Пока.  
Тога посмотрел вслед последнему покидающему зал, оглядел балкон, убедился, что в помещении пусто, а потом громко сказал: «Такацуки-сан, оставьте нас!».  
С галереи послышался шорох, а потом Сиори пронеслась мимо них, злобно зыркнув на Дзюри.  
– Ты что творишь? – спокойно поинтересовался Тога.  
– То, что считаю нужным. Это моё право: как Победителя.  
На Тогу она не смотрела. Она смотрела вслед убегающей Сиори. В глазах застыла ярость пополам с болью.  
– Лавры Ёсиды покоя не дают? – ехидно спросил Тога. – Послушай… Почему бы тебе просто не съездить в город и не найти там себе красивую девушку?  
– Избавь меня от своего участия, – прорычала в ответ Дзюри, из последних сил удерживаясь, чтобы не броситься на него. – Это не твоё дело!  
Шпильку про Ёсиду она пропустила мимо ушей. Если вообще её слышала.  
Она думала про Сиори. И внезапно про Уил.  
– Убирайся. Если тебя что-то не устраивает, правила тебе известны.  
Кирюу посмотрел на полное отсутствие какой-либо мысли в тёмно-зелёных глазах, молча пожал плечами и пошёл к выходу. Бесполезно говорить с танком, в башне которого сидит чокнутый пулемётчик и стреляет без разбора в своих и чужих. Ещё немного, и её в самом деле придётся вызвать, иначе все сойдут с ума от бурлящей по кругу сексуальной энергии и неприкаянной силы.  
«Дура ты всё-таки…» – с сожалением подумал он и вполне осознанно так резко открыл дверь, что саданул по плечу Сиори.  
– Я, кажется, попросил вас оставить нас наедине, – холодно бросил Тога и, не останавливаясь, ушёл, даже не подумав извиниться.  
Если с Дзюри он держал себя в руках из уважения и сочувствия к ней, то эту каракатицу на дух не переносил, интуитивно чувствуя, что в нынешнем состоянии Дзюри виновата именно она. От неё прямо-таки несло виной, как перегаром или гнилью.  
Дзюри молча смотрела ему вслед.  
А потом развернулась и с криком зашвырнула шлем в стену.  
А Тогу дома ждал сюрприз.  
Юноша вошёл в свою комнату, закрыл дверь, включил свет и с удивлением уставился на Акио… нет, Невесту.  
– Ты что здесь делаешь? – они встретились взглядами, и Тога поспешно подошёл. – Что, совсем плохо?  
Нервный кивок он ощутил всем телом. Невесту трясло.  
Кирюу захотелось убить Дзюри за её баранью упёртость и зацикленность на своих бесконечных проблемах с Сиори, которую на месте Дзюри Тога бы уже давно убил. А эта носится с ней, да ещё, видимо, получает мазохистское удовольствие от того, как Такацуки её шпыняет. Одно слово, дура. Даром, что умная…  
А ещё было приятно, что они пришли к нему.  
– Иди ко мне… – Кирюу начал стаскивать с Невесты одежду.  
Он знал, что нужно делать с Невестой. И пусть он не Победитель, но по крайней мере кое-что они смогут вдвоём, и всем вокруг станет немного легче. В том числе, Тоге. Юноша, конечно, ходил в город и находил себе там компанию на ночь. И это его безусловно спасало от приступов бешенства вроде того, что он только что наблюдал у Арисугавы, и он не думал о сексе двадцать четыре часа в сутки. Но он скучал по Акио. По Невесте он скучал меньше, хотя успел узнать его ближе и привязаться к нему. Невеста оказался очень интересной тварью, с которой было вполне реально договориться обо всем, что требовалось Тоге и, он подозревал, кому угодно – неудивительно, что Нанами потеряла голову. А ещё у Невесты были свои потребности, о которых почему-то никому не приходило в голову спрашивать.  
Впрочем, Тога с детства знал, что люди странные.  
– Раздень меня…  
Он всем существом ощущал волны тепла и благодарности, исходящие от Невесты. Он хотел бы совсем другого (и от Акио), но теперь уже поздно жалеть о том, что Тога должен был сделать и чего не сделал.  
Он не пошёл на вечернюю тренировку.  
И пропустил утренние занятия.


	12. Арка II, часть 6

Иногда курение помогает видеть то, чего не замечают другие люди.  
Например, можно забраться на крышу, чтобы тебя не заметил никто из администрации, и курить там, глядя вниз. А внизу, особенно во внутреннем дворе Академии (в этом смысле не отличающейся от любой другой школы), порой разыгрывались настоящие драмы.  
Ещё можно было стоять за углом и слышать чью-нибудь перебранку.  
Не то чтобы Уил любила подслушивать. Просто люди любят заявлять о себе миру, и от них всегда исходит огромное количество информации.  
Обычно Уил её фильтровала.  
Но сейчас не получалось.  
Вся Академия прямо-таки гудела. То тут, то там попадались сплетницы и даже сплетники, обсуждавшие в основном две темы: секс и Арисугаву Дзюри.

– Знаете, она совершенно взбесилась.  
– Точно. Она и раньше была жуткая. Но теперь я даже мимо пройти боюсь – как посмотрит на меня своими ледяными глазами, так у меня даже под коленкой чешется.  
– А ещё говорят, что она девушек любит, представляете?  
– Кто говорит?  
– Ну, много кто…  
– Ну кто? Ну кто?  
– Такацуки Сиори, например…  
– Ой, да ладно… Такацуки сама-то странная.

– Я их встретил в…  
– Да сейчас почти все стремятся там уединиться.  
– Да, но они занимались этим самым.  
– Ого. И как они?

И так далее. И в том же духе.  
Вокруг, никем не видимая, носилась тёмная энергия йони. Обычно животворная, побуждающая к действиям, сейчас она больше напоминала чёрную дыру.  
Уил уже практически не расставалась с тяжёлым медным браслетом, вмещавшим крошечного духа-защитника. И то она чуть ли не кожей иногда ощущала, как бедняжка съёживается каждый раз, когда мимо проносится очередной спутанный клубок напитанной страстью и вожделением силы.  
А её прекрасная женщина и в самом деле в последнее время напоминала фурию.  
Уил, кажется, удалось чуть-чуть её отвлечь и порадовать, когда она притащила ей ещё одну картину – на этот раз в дорогой и очень простой рамке. На картине была изображена львица, лежащая на камнях и гордо обозревающая свое царство.  
Уил осознавала, что Дзюри не поймёт (у этой девушки восприятие было какое-то странное, словно или что-то, или она сама постоянно ограничивала его), но ей было приятно думать о том, что она дарит ей ещё один портрет. Она так её видела. Нет, Дзюри в самом деле была такой. Гордой, но, увы, раненой, львицей.  
«Ну, ничего… Я тебя отсюда вытащу», – пообещала Уил и бросила вниз окурок, что было, конечно же, строжайше запрещено правилами.

– Эээ, смотрите-ка: Нанами-сан приготовила обед!  
– Нанами-сан никогда до такого не опустится.  
– Да ладно вам, она прекрасно готовит. Сами видели на уроках домоводства.  
– Но кому это она принесла?..

Нанами вышла из здания Академии и направилась на лужайку, которую очень любил Цувабуки.  
Он и сейчас там сидел и читал книгу.  
Чудесный день, чтобы начать знакомиться заново. Это так волнительно, когда ты знаешь о человеке всё, а он о тебе – почти ничего. Нанами на мгновение приостановилась. Ей пришло в голову, что вообще-то она почти ничего не знает о Мицуру.  
«Ну и ладно. Тем более – повод это исправить.»  
Она встала над ним, загородив солнце.  
– Цувабуки… Не хочешь пообедать со мной? Я сама готовила.  
Мицуру поднял голову от книги и удивлённо посмотрел на неё. Но потом настороженно улыбнулся.  
– Я... с удовольствием.  
Всё-таки Нанами была очень красивой девочкой. И из средней школы. И её внимание ему ужасно льстило.  
Цувабуки забрал у девушки коробку, потянулся за своей и быстро разложил всё на траве.  
– Приятного аппетита, Кирюу-сан.  
«Ах, как приятно всё-таки, когда мальчик воспитанный…»  
Нанами изящно опустилась рядом с ним на траву.  
– Угощайся, Цувабуки! – она лучезарно улыбнулась.  
Первый шаг сделан. Она вернёт его себе.

Арисугаве стало легче. Невеста явно нашёл способ перераспределить часть энергии.  
Дзюри догадывалась, кто ему в этом помог. Но ей было плевать.  
Она наконец-то застала Сиори одну.   
Сиори вжималась в стену и смотрела затравлено.   
Бежать ей было некуда. Кричать тоже некому. Двор был неожиданно пуст.  
Но, несмотря на взгляд, затравленной она не выглядела.  
Затравленной выглядела сама Дзюри.  
Арисугаве полегчало настолько, что она теперь могла это почувствовать.  
Она медленно, осторожно приблизилась к девушке.  
– Сиори, пожалуйста. Поговори со мной.  
– О чём? О чём мне с тобой разговаривать?!  
Арисугава поморщилась. В этом крике уже было слишком много фальши.  
Сиори переигрывала.  
И поэтому Дзюри снова разозлилась.  
– Тебе же понравилось.  
Она смотрела прямо в глаза Сиори.   
«Ну, давай. Соври мне».  
– Мне? Да ты окончательно рехнулась!   
Предсказуемо.  
– Считаешь себя настолько неотразимой?! Думаешь, любая дурочка будет счастлива разделить с тобой постель?! Мне было мерзко, Дзюри. Мерзко и очень больно.  
Голос Сиори болезненно дрогнул.  
Предсказуемо. Но всё равно больно.  
Дзюри опустила голову.  
Сиори отлепила себя от стены и шагнула к ней:  
– Ты сделала мне очень больно, Дзюри-семпай, – голос Сиори был мягким и ласковым. – И я никогда тебя не прощу. Но мне жаль тебя. Ты такая слабая.  
Сиори улыбнулась, протянула руку и коснулась пальцами лица Дзюри.  
– Теперь мы будем общаться так, как я хочу. Да, Дзюри?  
– Да.  
В глазах Арисугавы блеснули слезы.  
Сиори улыбнулась шире.  
– Не приближайся ко мне. Пока я не позову. Иначе о том, что случилось, узнает вся Академия. Ты меня поняла, Дзюри?  
– Да.  
– Нет, – Уил вышла из тени. – Она **уже** растрепала это на всю Академию, не так ли, детка? – Уил двигалась так стремительно, что её никто не успел остановить. Она подошла к Сиори и влепила ей одну за другой две пощёчины. – Ты лгунья и дрянь! Бессовестная блядская дешёвка! Как ты смеешь её стыдить?  
– Уил, прекрати! – Дзюри схватила её за запястья, оттаскивая от Сиори. – Ты не понимаешь!  
– Конечно! Я же такая глупая… Да вся Академия знает, как она тебя ненавидит и презирает. Ты что?! Не видишь? Она использует каждую возможность, чтобы сделать тебе больно!  
Уил была жилистой и вёрткой, но она не вырывалась. Она смотрела Дзюри в глаза, чувствуя, что ей самой на глаза наворачиваются слёзы обиды за прекрасную, чудесную, красивую и умную девушку.  
«Ты переживаешь? За меня?»  
– Я это заслужила, – Дзюри отвернулась, пряча злые слёзы. – Уил. Пожалуйста. Уйди.  
Она боялась, что Сиори сбежит.  
Но Сиори не убегала.  
– Ничего подобного! Никто не заслуживает, чтобы к нему относились, как к чумной собаке! – Уил сверкнула глазами и пристально посмотрела в глаза Сиори. – Кроме бешеных сук, конечно. Дзюри! Очнись! Она тебя использует. Разве можно это называть нормальными отношениями?  
– Замолчи! – она с силой оттолкнула Уил. – Не смей так о ней говорить! Никогда!  
Она снова была в ярости.  
Злость всё упрощала.   
Злость помогала притупить боль.  
Нужно было просто разозлиться. И она злилась.  
На Уил.  
– Оставь нас в покое!  
– Да нет никаких «вас», дура! – Уил вдруг размахнулась и с силой разжатой пружины ударила Дзюри в челюсть. – И никогда не было!!!  
Дурища слеподырая…  
Уил хотела бежать. Она всегда хотела бежать, когда ей было плохо. И она в самом деле побежала. Тому была и ещё причина: не нужно было Дзюри видеть её, когда она утратит над собой всякий контроль. Люди обычно не понимают…  
Но какая же дура…  
Из глаз вырвались первые слёзы.  
Дзюри ошарашенно коснулась пальцами щеки, глядя вслед Уил.  
А потом её щеки коснулись другие пальцы.   
Сиори повернула её голову к себе.   
– Ты ведь помнишь наш уговор?  
Она осторожно собрала пальцем кровь из уголка рта Дзюри и медленно её слизала.  
– Мне нужна сила, Дзюри. Я хочу изменить мир.

Тога проснулся с ощущением, что всё правильно.  
Он сонно потянулся, перевернулся на бок и погладил Невесту по носу пальцем. Получил в ответ ленивый зевок и попытку тяпнуть за руку и рассмеялся.  
Потом представил, что придётся сейчас расставаться, отпускать Акио к Дзюри, которой он даже не нужен, и всё начнется по-новой. Но даже чёрт с ним, с этим «по-новой». Ему неприятно было думать о том, чтобы вообще куда-то отпустить мужчину.   
– Мой, – пробурчал он сердито.   
Невеста покачал головой.   
– Мой. Вечером я тебя заберу.  
Его затопило радостью и нежностью, когда Невеста потёрся о его руку головой, а в глубине непроницаемых глаз на минуту или даже больше проступили знакомые насмешливые искры.  
– И тебя тоже, – пригрозил Кирюу Акио и отправился в душ.  
Стоило зайти туда, выпустив мужчину из поля зрения, и Тогой вновь завладело смутное беспокойство. Только если раньше оно было почти незаметным, еле ощутимым, то сейчас оно нарастало.  
Секрет был в том, что ничего не было в порядке.  
Кирюу посмотрел в зеркало. Может быть, плотскому, материальному Тоге и удавалось делать вид, что всё в порядке, что всё идёт по плану. Но тому, в зеркале, не нравилось, что Акио сделал с собой, что Акио превратился в этакую элитную шлюху, что Акио теперь практически нет. И что силы у Тоги тоже нет – не нравилось. И ещё множество всяких _какогочёрта_ вещей и событий тому чужаку в зеркале не было по вкусу.  
«Почему именно ты решаешь, что и кому делать, – со внезапной яростью подумал он. – И почему делаешь вид, что тебе это нравится?»  
Мысль испугала.   
Акио было сейчас нелегко, он же знал.   
Но внутри словно что-то надорвалось, выпуская тщательно, по капле, накопленный яд.

На Арену они прибыли одновременно и, не сговариваясь, разошлись в разные стороны.

– На Арене. Через полчаса.  
На них смотрел весь класс.   
Дзюри повернулась к нему всем корпусом и смотрела в упор, как раненый зверь. Кирюу заметил, что зверь и в самом деле подранок – кто-то разбил ей губу.  
«Неужели Сиори?»  
Да нет. На Сиори непохоже. Она скорее довела бы Дзюри до того, чтобы та её избила.   
Арисугава кивнула, словно бы через силу, принимая вызов.

Дзюри молча протянула руку, даже не глядя в сторону мужчины, который сейчас стоял перед ней на коленях.  
В её голове звучал голос Сиори.  
«Я хочу изменить мир...»  
Будет ли в этом мире место для них двоих?  
Она узнает, только если попробует.  
Она почувствовала, как рукоять вильнула под рукой, и крепко сжала ладонь.  
«А чего **ты** от меня хочешь?»  
И замерла, вслушиваясь в ответ.  
Тога молча смотрел, как проходят превращение и адаптация меча у Дзюри.  
Показалось, или в самом деле клинок попытался уйти в сторону, не даться в руку?  
Может ли клинок, как и Невеста, обладать собственной душой, быть самостоятельным существом?

Перед выходом Акио остановил его, придержав за локоть.   
– Тебе ведь это не нужно?  
– Что?  
– Это всё, – он неопределённо пожал плечами.  
Тога зло вывернулся и вышел.

Дзюри бы рассмеялась, если бы могла.  
Открыться? Невесте и Мечу?  
Внутренний смех слишком быстро перешёл в болезненный хрип.  
«Хочешь знать, что я чувствую? О чём думаю? Чего хочу?»  
«Да».  
«Сейчас узнаешь».  
Она открылась, резко и полностью, позволяя слепящему сиянию высветлить всё.  
Всё, до самого тёмного и уродливого уголка души.  
Свет был беспощаден. Но свет всегда беспощаден.  
А потом Дзюри вложила всю свою боль в клинок.  
Яркой вспышки, завершившей перевоплощение, Тога ещё ни у кого не видел. По рассказам Нанами, у неё тоже не было ничего подобного.   
Меч хочет войти с Дзюри в конфликт?  
Дзюри не дала ему времени на раздумья.  
Она с яростным криком бросилась вперёд.

Безошибочное чутье подсказало Фридсвайд, что происходит что-то неординарное, и она вернулась, несмотря на то, что изначально хотела заночевать на берегу моря.  
Она воспользовалась тем, что обоняние ещё не притупилось после бешеного бега вдоль кромки прибоя, и потянула носом.  
А потом пошла в сторону запретного леса.  
Она там уже была. В прошлый раз наткнулась на ворота в виде неизбежной розы. Они были заперты. Уил подергала запор. Он выглядел крепким. Перелезать через стену она тогда не стала – зачем наживать лишние неприятности. Но сейчас была готова – то же самое чутье говорило, что Дзюри наверняка за этой стеной.  
Лезть не пришлось – ворота стояли открытыми. В тот момент, когда Уил проходила через них, откуда-то донёсся колокольный трезвон. Она подняла голову и остановилась. Прямо перед ней в небо уходила какая-то невероятная хреновина, похожая на Пизанскую башню.  
Девушка недоверчиво посмотрела на спиральную лестницу.  
Потом уселась на самую нижнюю ступеньку и закурила.  
Моральная дилемма называлась «хочу ли я – могу ли я».  
С одной стороны, ей лично никто не запрещал сюда совать нос. С другой стороны, а что если Дзюри её не хочет теперь видеть, и её появление там (где бы ни кончалась эта лестница в «там») вызовет у неё только ещё более негативные эмоции? Уил поднялась, обошла спираль кругом. Выглядело так, словно она вела к здоровущей чёрной нахлобучке на самом верху и не имела других выходов. От лестницы пахло здешней силой. Сильно пахло. Прямо порождение преисподней в клубах серы… Иного выхода, кроме лестницы, не было.  
Уил снова села.  
Рано или поздно Дзюри спустится.  
И они поговорят.  
Если, конечно, Уил ещё не испортила всё окончательно души прекрасными порывами.

Тога поспешно отступил.  
И это было единственное продуманное действие, которое Дзюри дала ему предпринять за следующие несколько секунд? минут? часов? Время замерло. Время закончилось.  
Арисугава наступала с таким бешенством, что сначала загнала Тогу в одну часть Арены, а потом в другую, попутно рыча что-то на тему трусов, которые носятся по Арене вместо того, чтобы сражаться и достойно принять поражение. Или это была не Дзюри, а его собственные мысли?  
Времени на осознания и прочие инсайты не было.  
Было время не дать не то, что розу срезать, – убить себя.  
Кажется, Дзюри и меч нашли общий язык… Невероятно.  
Несмотря на то, что она не…  
Глаза Тоги расширились.  
Дзюри не спала с Невестой.  
А значит…  
Арисугава слепо нанесла страшный удар в метре от него, споткнулась, глухо выдохнула и выронила меч. А потом сама грохнулась на Арену.  
«Какая же ты иногда квадратная…» – подумал Тога, подходя к ней и аккуратно срезая розу. Дзюри подняла руку в попытке защитить цветок на долю секунды позднее.   
«Ты же могла остаться без пальцев... как есть дура».  
Он посмотрел на часы. Не прошло и пяти минут с начала дуэли.  
В шаге от них сполохи искр соткались в фигуру Невесты.  
Арисугава медленно попыталась встать. И тут же тяжело упала на одно колено.  
Оба мужчины непроизвольно кинулись к ней: помочь.  
Она машинально зло отмахнулась.  
И поднялась снова.  
Наверное, это было жалкое зрелище.  
Но сейчас ей было на это плевать.  
В голове и сердце поселились равнодушие и пустота.  
«Как хорошо... ничего не чувствовать...»  
Она заставила себя сделать шаг. Потом ещё один.  
И так – медленно, шаг за шагом – начала спускаться.

Колокола снова зазвонили. Что бы это ни означало.  
Уил меланхолично посмотрела наверх, ничего не увидела и вытряхнула из пачки ещё одну сигарету. Последнюю. У ноги высилась горка окурков. Наверное, ей прилетит. Ну и похуй. Пока курила, Уил приняла решение. Дзюри была ей нужна. Ну и что, что всего пару-тройку раз выбирались куда-то вдвоём. Ну и что, что почти не знакомы – только повод познакомиться.  
«Я тебя заберу. А твою собачонку убью», – мрачно подумала Уил. И тут ей на макушку упал камешек. Она вскочила, собираясь ругаться.  
– Какого… – и тут увидела Дзюри.  
Та спускалась по лестнице, явно не видя, куда идет. Её шатало. Форма была в пыли и крови. За Дзюри следовала пара пафосных геев. Те были вроде как в себе и выглядели вовсе не так плачевно.  
Уил ощутила, что правая бровь неумолимо ползёт куда-то вверх.  
А потом она заметила, что Дзюри сейчас рухнет, и рванулась навстречу. Подхватила. Крепко прижала к себе и заглянула в глаза.  
– Эй, детка… Ты как? Ты в порядке? Что случилось? – она уже напряглась, собираясь рвануться к парням и набить им морду, даром, что каждый был раза в три больше.  
Тога, на мгновение потерявший дар речи, прокашлялся.  
– Не надо с нами драться. Уведи её. Ей сейчас нужны ванна, покой и секс.  
– За разъяснениями приду потом, – буркнула Уил.  
Она попыталась опереть на себя Дзюри, но та оказалась слишком тяжёлой. Уил неуверенно оглянулась на парней. Старший – беловолосый смуглый красавец – вдруг посмотрел ей в глаза и сказал: «Делай. Ты вряд ли кого-то здесь этим удивишь…». И Уил сделала. Она поднырнула головой и плечами под руку Дзюри, заставила её ухватиться за свою шею и шагнула вперёд.  
Тога и Невеста стояли на предпоследней ступеньке лестницы и смотрели вслед белой лошади, уносящей Арисугаву на спине.  
Тога, наконец, обрёл дар речи.  
– А что, собственно, тут происходит?  
– Любовь, – мечтательно сказал Невеста.  
Кирюу дёрнул его за ухо.  
– Я серьезно. Кто эта девочка?  
– Вы хотели спросить, кто эта лошадь?  
– Прекрати.  
– Простите, Тога-сама…  
– Не зови меня «Тога-сама».  
– Хорошо, Тога-сама.  
Тога подумал о том, что сейчас ударит их обоих – и Невесту, и Акио.  
– Девочка-фейри, что такого? – соизволил пояснить Невеста-Акио. – Тут полно этого добра. А как она сюда попала, я не знаю. И не знаю, почему она с Дзюри. Но что она решила быть с Дзюри – это сто процентов.  
Тога испытал серьёзное желание хлопнуть ладонью по лицу, но вместо этого взял Акио под руку. Сейчас было не до пикирования.  
– Пойдём.  
Он намеревался затрахать Невесту до такого состояния, чтобы тот не мог стоять.


	13. Арка II, часть 7

Большой чёрный автомобиль с тонированными стёклами неуверенно полз по вечерней улице, тихой и почти безлюдной. Иногда он замирал у очередного узкого проулка, ведущего к одинаковым маленьким домикам, но почти тут же продолжал движение, пока, наконец, не остановился у едва заметной тропинки.  
Из машины вышла маленькая изящная женщина, огляделась и махнула водителю рукой. Неповоротливая машина, повинуясь её жесту, поехала дальше, а женщина поправила шляпку и начала неторопливо спускаться по тропинке вниз, к морю. Она шла не спеша, с любопытством глядя по сторонам и временами втягивая в себя воздух, словно принюхиваясь.   
На дорожку вылетел большой яркий мяч, а следом за ним высыпала компания ребятишек. Мяч коснулся изящных туфелек на небольшом каблуке, и дети замерли, настороженно оглядывая гостью. Женщина улыбнулась: она очень любила детей. Дети всё и всегда понимают и видят лучше взрослых. Она легко подтолкнула игрушку, и самый храбрый и старший из мальчишек подобрал мяч и повёл всю ватагу обратно во двор.  
Женщина пошла дальше.  
Искомый дом она нашла легко, как и всегда. По запаху. С крыльца как раз сбежал невысокий юноша в кожаной куртке, на ходу натягивая на себя перевязь с мечом, и ринулся вверх по тропинке навстречу ей. Женщина отступила в щель между двумя домиками и надвинула шляпку на глаза. Впрочем, могла не стараться: мальчишка явно был занят своими мыслями и нёсся куда-то, не замечая ничего вокруг. А почувствовать её он не мог, это она знала лучше, чем кто-либо другой.  
Женщина с нежностью посмотрела ему вслед. Затем подняла взгляд на возвышающуюся над городком Академию, и покачала головой. И лишь потом поднялась на крыльцо дома и постучала. Хозяин открыл быстро:  
– Эй, ты что-то забы…  
Женщина тепло улыбнулась старику. А тот просиял в ответ.  
– Заходите, госпожа Кимико. Вы быстро добрались.  
Она вошла в дом, сняла шляпку и перчатки и бросила их на столик у двери.  
– Вы очень настойчиво просили меня, дорогой друг.  
– Просил не я, моя госпожа.  
– Правда? Кто же?  
Высокая светловолосая девушка неуверенно поднялась из-за стола и шагнула вперёд. Кимико склонила голову на бок, разглядывая её. А потом сочувственно улыбнулась.  
– Здравствуй, девочка… Нелегко тебе пришлось. Что же вы все натворили? И зачем вам я?

Грег мчался к Академии, не разбирая дороги. Звон колоколов он услышал даже из домика Зака. Интересно, дуэлянт может слышать его даже с другого конца света? Во всяком случае, Канаэ и Рихард явно остались к нему глухи...   
Хотя этот вопрос его почти не занимал. Больше всего он сейчас хотел добраться до Академии и узнать: кто? Колокола прозвонили второй раз, и к списку вопросов добавился ещё один, самый важный: кто победил?  
Райдер побежал быстрее. Он догадывался, что знает ответы на эти вопросы. И эти ответы его приводили в бешенство.  
Вызвать сейчас Арисугаву мог только Тога. И он, без сомнения, победил.  
Грег видел его днем с Акио... с Невестой. Они обедали в одном из городских кафе, и Тога выглядел вполне довольным жизнью. Ну конечно, ему же всё равно, с кем, а, вернее, с чем трахаться. Или же Акио больше хотел быть с Кирюу, чем с Грегом...  
Райдер едва не зарычал. Если Тога выиграл, значит, о Диосе можно забыть. Кирюу шанса продемонстрировать свою власть и поиздеваться над юношей в очередной раз не упустит. Интересно, он не пытался с мальчишкой просто подружиться, вне сексуального подтекста? Наверняка не пытался. Идиот.  
А самый большой идиот здесь он. Какого чёрта он ещё не забрал Акио себе?! Тогда уже пусть трахается с кем угодно, хоть с Тогой, но только по собственному желанию, а не так, как сейчас!  
Грег влетел в ворота Академии как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть Дзюри. Почему-то в крови и верхом на белой лошади. Грег мотнул головой, и белая лошадь исчезла вместе с Арисугавой... Что за чертовщина?!  
А вместо них на дорожке появились Акио и Тога, чтобы тут же свернуть на тропинку, ведущую к особняку Кирюу.  
Райдера они не заметили. И сейчас Грег был этому рад.  
Он представил Акио в объятиях Тоги, и перед глазами потемнело от злости. Он обещал Диосу. Но... если Тога... если Диос сегодня к нему не придёт, он вызовет Кирюу на дуэль.   
С него хватит.

Тога, в отличие от Акио, прекрасно видел Грегори Райдера. Тот смотрел на них в бессильной злобе, когда они проходили мимо.  
«Смирись. Даже очень крутые парни иногда проигрывают.»  
Сейчас ему было не до Грега. Хотелось секса. И хотелось наконец-то дать Невесте толком выполнить то, для чего он был предназначен. Потому что после этого его контроль ослабнет и Тога наконец-то сможет поговорить с Акио по-человечески…

Грег решил, что будет ждать Диоса всю ночь. Пока тот не придёт... Или пока не придёт время бросить Тоге вызов. Чтобы случайно не уснуть, он не стал раздеваться, не стал убирать меч и остался в холле. И сейчас нервно мерил шагами большую пустую комнату с длинным рядом окон по обе стороны двери. Тело ломило от усталости. Тело требовало отдыха после тренировки. Но Грегу было плевать на тело.  
Через час он заварил себе крепкий чай. Через два попытался сварить кофе и влил в себя эту отвратительную тёмную бурду. Через три ненадолго присел на диван и стал чистить меч, чтобы занять себя хоть чем-нибудь. Тусклый блеск лезвия под тряпицей успокаивал...   
Он не заметил, как уснул, так и не выпустив меч из рук.

_И оказался в пустом и тёмном Нигде.  
Те самые, особенные сны всегда начинались с этого.  
Грег оглянулся в поисках маленького мальчика с грустными зелёными глазами, но мальчика не было.  
А потом налетела паутина, и нити стремительно соткались перед его глазами в театральный полог.  
И в кресло за спиной, словно предлагая сесть и насладиться спектаклем.  
Но Грег садиться не стал.  
Он почти шагнул в сторону занавеса, и тот вдруг медленно скользнул в сторону, открывая его взгляду залитую лунным светом комнату…_

– Подойди.  
Тога приглашающе похлопал по кровати рядом с собой, и Акио последовал этому приглашению, двигаясь с чарующей и пугающе чуждой пластикой Невесты.  
– Мне нужно знать… Ты его любишь?  
Он смотрел в идеальные тёмно-зелёные с чернью зеркала глаз Невесты. Но для него больше не составляло труда читать за этими зеркалами Акио, и Тога видел, что тот едва поборол желание отшатнуться. Охранял свой внутренний мир, значит, вот оно что...  
– Отвечай. Я хочу знать, любишь ли ты Грега?  
Он подхватил его голову под подбородок, не позволяя отвести взгляд.  
– Я. Хочу. Чтобы ты. Сказал.  
– Это не имеет значения. Я принадлежу тебе, Тога-сама.  
Вот из-за этого Кирюу так и ненавидел Химэмию Анси и идею контракта Невесты.  
Он стиснул зубы и взял его лицо в ладони.  
– Дай сюда Диоса. Сейчас же.  
Диос хотя бы не станет врать. Пусть насмехается, но ему нужна правда.  
– Я… не могу.  
Тога в бешенстве оттолкнул Акио и вскочил с кровати. Его разрывало на части от любви, ревности, ощущения, что не справляется, ощущения, что никогда не справлялся и никогда не мог сделать Акио счастливым. Он нервно заходил по комнате, пытаясь сообразить, что ещё можно сделать, чтобы добиться ответа. Что было лучше для Акио сейчас? Остаться с ним? Или быть с Райдером? Чего хотел сам Акио? Он не успел ему это сказать, и теперь Тога как никогда жалел, что поторопился с рассылкой писем. Нужно было сначала поговорить, спросить обо всём, что было важно.  
– Тога-сама…  
Акио следил за ним с постели.  
Показалось или нет – что с болью во взгляде?  
Тога остановился и подошёл к нему. Коснулся ошейника на сильной, красивой шее. Потянул за кольцо на себя, и Невеста повиновался с болезненной и возбуждающей готовностью, запрокинув голову и прикрыв глаза. За спину с еле различимым шорохом заскользили длинные серебристые волосы, и Тога запустил в них пальцы свободной руки, перебирая и взвешивая пряди.  
– Как бы я хотел, чтобы ты хоть когда-нибудь рассказал мне, почему решил, что другого выхода нет, – грустно сказал Тога.  
Невеста не касался его тела без разрешения, зеркаля их с Акио взаимодействие до начала второго круга, и даже за это его хотелось убить.  
Не отпуская кольцо ошейника, Тога потянул его с постели вниз, расстёгивая ширинку.  
На мгновение зелёные глаза распахнулись, сделав Акио похожим на Диоса, но Тога этого не видел. Зато Акио – и Невеста – вдруг прекрасно кое-что **услышали** , и услышанное им очень не понравилось.

_Грег в бешенстве сжал кулаки. Он хотел отвернуться, хотел не смотреть, но не мог.  
Тогда он схватил издевательски предложенное ему кресло и швырнул его на импровизированную сцену, но кресло с тихим шорохом разлетелось на тонкие белые нити, так и не коснувшись того, кому предназначалось.  
А Грег неожиданно отчётливо услышал полный страха и ярости мальчишеский голос:  
– Я не хочу здесь быть. Мне надоело всё это! Забери меня отсюда!_

Райдер вздрогнул и проснулся, диким взглядом затравленного зверя обводя комнату.  
Диоса здесь не было.  
Не было, потому что он был **там**. И этот пафосный ублюдок только что потребовал у Акио... И Акио...  
Внятных мыслей не осталось. Мыслей вообще не осталось.  
Осталась только ярость при воспоминании об ошейнике на смуглой шее.  
А в ушах звенел крик испуганного мальчишки.  
Грег вскочил, схватил меч и бросился прочь из западного корпуса.  
Особняк Тоги он нашёл легко, входная дверь оказалась не заперта, и он взлетел на второй этаж и вломился в комнату, каким-то внутренним чутьём угадав нужную дверь. У него не было времени над этим задумываться. У него просто не было времени. Время кончилось давным-давно.  
Он посмотрел на два переплетёных в объятиях тела. Из окна лился лунный свет, совсем как во сне, и в этом свете отчетливо видны были пальцы Тоги на проклятом ошейнике. Дальше он смотреть не стал.  
В наполненной шорохами и стонами спальне его голос прозвучал неестественно громко:  
– На Арене. Немедленно. Сейчас!  
На пол упала невесть откуда материализовавшаяся роза. Тёмно-фиолетовая. Но Грег её не заметил.  
Он развернулся и кинулся прочь.  
Тога ошалело уставился ему вслед, потом перевёл взгляд на Акио.  
Тот вместо ответа качнул бедрами вперёд и сжал руку на его члене, и юноша выгнулся, закусив губу.  
– Ты… что… – через пару минут с трудом выдохнул он, впрочем, быстро обретая способность двигаться, видеть, дышать и шевелиться: Невеста щедро плеснул в него силой.  
– Драться со стоящим членом очень неприятно, – задумчиво заметил Невеста. – Позволь мне одеть тебя.

Несмотря на задержку, они всё равно оказались на Арене раньше, чем Грег, который, по всей видимости, тоже не знал о короткой дороге от особняка Кирюу к воротам в запретном лесу. И, разумеется, Райдер в своем репертуаре вошёл на последних секундах. Впрочем, Тога подозревал, даже в этом случае он немедленно бросил бы ему вызов ещё раз. Зачем ходить дважды, в самом деле?..  
Как только Райдер влетел на Арену и встал против них, глядя исподлобья совершенно бешеными глазами, Тога протянул руки к Акио.   
Это было и так и не так, как в прошлый раз. Ритуал, безусловно, повторялся, но Тога ощущал теперь изменения в самом течении энергии. Он постарался перестать думать о том, как хочет убить Грегори, и вместо этого стал думать об Акио. И о них. А через это его разум затопило вдруг осознание, что он слышит Невесту, слышит Акио и слышит Диоса… нет, Меч.  
Даже в том состоянии, в котором он находился, Тога не смог не думать о том, как они прекрасны, как совершенна симфония звучания их голосов. И как неуверенно поначалу, но со всё нарастающей силой вплетается в них его голос.   
Рука сомкнулась на рукояти. И Меч остался в руке. Тело наполняла сила.   
Тога шагнул к Грегу, и дуэль началась.  
Грег смотрел только на Акио. На то, как тот опускается перед Кирюу на колени. На то, как касается губами его пальцев. На то, как издевательской чёрной лентой вьётся по шее ошейник. На то, как Невеста исчезает в слепящем глаза сиянии...  
И в тот момент, когда в руку Тоги послушно лёг совершенный в своей простоте меч, Грег с ужасом понял, нет, почувствовал главное. В Мече Акио наконец-то сливался воедино. И эта проклятая Невеста, и Акио, и Диос, и маленький зеленоглазый мальчик – все они сейчас лежали в ладони Кирюу, послушные его желаниям и его воле.   
Это было уже слишком.  
Этого просто не должно было быть.  
«Да как ты смеешь...»  
Это была последняя внятная мысль.   
Сознание Грега затопила ярость. Ярость, призванная служить одной цели: выбить из рук Тоги Меч. Он не должен был их касаться. Никто не должен был их касаться, кроме Грега. Особенно против их воли. Всё остальное не имело значения.  
И Грег молча бросился вперёд.

Вот – настоящий бой.   
Всё, что было до этого, было лишь жалкой пародией, прелюдией, так и не перешедшей в действо.  
Именно этот сверкающий танец, это дыхание боя, эта страсть – были тем, для чего он был создан.   
Меч с упоением пустился в пляс, слившись со своим воином, управлял его действиями, ведя за собой.   
И первая кровь, которую он смог отведать, была слаще любого яства.  
Но...  
«Кровь? Это должна была быть не кровь.»  
Он ранил тело и не наносил урона щиту. Щиту такой силы, какой раньше видеть не приходилось.   
«Что это такое? Это не твоё.»

Тога ощущал, как дрожит от счастья клинок в его руке. И сам дрожал, с удовольствием вовлекаясь в танец.  
Но вдруг он всем телом почувствовал растерянность Меча. И ярость Невесты.   
У Грега был щит, поглощавший все энергетические атаки.   
Немыслимо.   
Откуда у этого полукровки щит, отбрасывающий силу Меча?  
Тога чуть не пропустил удар, его спас только Невеста, не терявший бдительности.   
«Повнимательнее», – уловил он недовольство Меча.

Первое ранение Грег получил очень быстро: меч легко взрезал ткань (куртка? кожа? это одна шкура или две? почему на мне две шкуры?), и в ноздри ударил сладкий, пряный запах крови. Он непроизвольно втянул этот запах и насторожился: это была его кровь.   
И мальчишка напротив за неё заплатит. Но потом. Потом...  
Он пригнулся, уклоняясь от следующей атаки, и снова бросился вперёд, туда, где ослепительным светом сияла его цель.  
Меч.   
Меч в руках, которые не имели на него права.  
Грег оскалился, нападая вновь.  
Ближе, ещё ближе. Парируя удары и раз за разом пытаясь попасть по клинку у самой рукояти или же добраться до защищённой гардой руки.   
Меч танцевал.  
Меч любил танцевать.  
Меч раз за разом яростно бился о его шкуру и не мог её пробить, оставляя после себя неприятные царапины.  
Царапины кровоточили, но боли не было.  
И он больше не обращал на них внимания. Это была та, вторая шкура. Не его шкура.  
И она мешала. Она была тесной, слишком тесной.   
Его переполняли ярость, сила и огонь, и они так же, как Меч, бились в эту шкуру. Только изнутри.  
И так же не находили выхода.  
И он зарычал от невозможности немедленно разорвать эту шкуру и сбросить.

Тога не понимал, что происходит.   
По всем признакам Грег уже должен был развалиться. Но он не разваливался и продолжал нападать с остервенелым упорством, игнорируя раны, игнорируя кровь, боль. Лишь спустя десять или пятнадцать минут Тога понял, что Райдер не пытается срезать его розу. Он пытался выбить меч из его рук. Он хотел себе Акио.  
«Ну уж нет.»  
Тога сцепил зубы и зло махнул мечом.   
«Вау, полегче», – пронеслась мимо весёлая мысль Меча.   
От Арены откололась громадная глыба и взмыла в воздух, а потом предсказуемо рухнула вниз.   
Тога и Грег едва успели отскочить в разные стороны.   
«Тебе его не измотать, – шепнул Невеста, настроенный куда прозаичнее своего напарника-ебанавта, пьяного от крови и драки. – Тебе нужно ослабить его.»  
Верно. А для этого надо разбить щит.   
Тога крепче ухватил рукоять, мысленно приказал Щиту снять защиту с себя и обволочь Меч.   
С первого удара ничего не случилось. Что или кто бы ни наложил защиту на Грега, сработана она была на славу.   
Кирюу продолжал атаковать, старясь избегать выпадов противника.  
А в висках билась одна и та же мысль, одно и то же желание. Тога сражался не только ради обладания Акио. Он сражался, чтобы стать сильнее и быть достойным своего принца.

В какой-то момент Меч рассердился и позвал на помощь.  
Грег не выдержал и восхищённо расхохотался.  
«Да, мой прекрасный. Ты тоже знаешь, что ты мой, правда? Иди ко мне».  
Он не стал уклоняться от удара, но какой-то голос внутри него вдруг потребовал, чтобы он защитил приколотый к груди цветок. Голос был назойливый и резкий, и Грег развернул корпус, только чтобы голос отстал. Меч ощутимо пропорол предплечье, но это было не важно.   
Гораздо важнее было то, что этот удар он почувствовал.  
А, значит, Меч может разрезать этот дурацкий душный мешок и помочь ему вырваться на свободу.  
И Грег кинулся вперёд.  
Теперь он считал удары. Раз, два, три…  
Меч услышал.  
Теперь они танцевали вместе.  
Теперь они хотели одного и того же, и это было восхитительно.  
Меч этого не понимал. Ничего, ещё поймет...  
Жар нарастал. Жар сжигал его изнутри.   
Если он не порвёт вторую шкуру, он сгорит.  
Он рассчитал траекторию четвёртого удара и рванулся навстречу – чувствами, мыслями, плавящим кости пламенем, всем своим существом.  
И с восторгом почувствовал, как рвётся, нет, разлетается в клочья проклятая шкура.  
Тога едва удержал в руках оружие, теперь уже совершенно точно ради спасения своей жизни – от Грега по Арене покатилась душная, жаркая волна, опалила камни, ударилась в невидимое ограждение, проломила его и понеслась дальше. Она широкими клиньями разошлась от облачённого Щитом Меча, взметнув сильным ветром волосы Тоги. Одновременно с этой волной Грег быстро и плавно скользнул вперёд и тут же ударил снизу, выбивая из руки Тоги клинок. Меч описал красивую дугу и со звоном упал на камни на другом конце Арены.  
Но Грег не обернулся.   
Его противник всё ещё был в игре.  
По спине злым лисьим хвостом хлестнули длинные волосы.  
Короткий выпад – и роза брызнула во все стороны кровавыми лепестками.  
Вот теперь всё.  
Он отвернулся и шагнул по направлению к мечу.  
Мир вокруг был неожиданно ярким и громким.  
Это было почти больно.  
Грег покачнулся.  
И вдруг из общей разноголосицы выделилась знакомая нить и легким прощальным теплом коснулась его щеки.  
«Я... Мама?»  
Но она ушла.  
А у его ног на коленях замер Невеста.  
Грег запустил руку в серебристые волосы, дёрнул мужчину вверх, заставляя встать, и крепко обнял.  
– Мой.  
Невеста уткнулся лбом в его лоб. Его шатало. Воздержание, которое всем устроила Дзюри, а сразу за этим – прерванный в самом начале процесс трансформации и передачи энергии подорвали его силы, несмотря на то, что Невеста мог брать прямо из источника Места. Сейчас он напоминал шлюз с полувыломанными воротами, у одной половины которого крутился в водовороте всякий мусор, а во вторую било безудержным потоком.  
Но это было неважно. Он наконец-то был с Грегом, с этим странным мальчиком, к которому так рвались Акио, Диос, а теперь ещё и Меч.  
Невеста собрал остатки сил и любовно закрыл своего Победителя щитом.

Канаэ проснулась с чувством, что что-то происходит, но вокруг было спокойно и тихо. И пусто. Девушка в изумлении приподнялась на постели и оглядела комнату. Вчера они засиделись допоздна, и после долгих уговоров Канаэ и госпожа Кимико согласились переночевать в домике Зака. Он отдал им свою спальню (что вызвало новый виток взаимных уговоров и любезностей), а сам улёгся в комнате побольше, служившей ему столовой, прихожей и кухней.  
Но сейчас постель рядом с ней была пуста. Кимико-сан не было в комнате. Канаэ вышла на веранду, зябко кутаясь в плед. Госпожа Кимико сидела на узких перилах и неотрывно смотрела куда-то вперёд и вверх. Она обнимала руками колени и казалась сейчас изящной деревянной статуэткой, настолько была неподвижна. Девушка проследила её взгляд. Блёклый, предвещающий восход солнца свет очертил тёмные контуры холма и зданий Академии.  
Канаэ сделала ещё шаг вперёд и снова остановилась.  
В этой маленькой женщине умещалась невероятная сила, и девушка уже не в первый раз за этот вечер и ночь поразилась тому, что Райдер Кимико была матерью Грега. Даже если его отцом был простой человек, в мальчике должно было быть достаточно силы, чтобы противостоять Химэмии Анси и даже, возможно, справляться с магией Места. Но Грегори был слаб и беспомощен, как младенец. Если бы не защита, которую подарила ему мать (теперь Канаэ понимала природу этого странного щита), он не продержался бы в затеянной Акио игре и дня.  
– Это моя вина, – тихо проговорила маленькая женщина в ответ на невысказанный вопрос.   
Канаэ вздрогнула от неожиданности, но Кимико к ней даже не обернулась. Она по-прежнему всматривалась в призрачные контуры Академии.  
– Я разделила свою судьбу с обычным человеком и почему-то решила, что мои дети должны пойти той же дорогой. Я ничему его не научила. Я дала ему щит – и заперла его внутри этого щита. Он не был готов... Он и сейчас не готов.  
– Так помогите ему теперь!  
Канаэ сама испугалась, так громко прозвучал в ночной тишине её голос. Но Кимико не пошевелилась.   
Их снова окутала тишина.   
Медленно текли минуты.  
Отори чувствовала, что что-то происходит. Но что?  
– Скажи, девочка... Мой сын действительно влюбился?  
– Нет, – Канаэ всё-таки подошла к женщине вплотную, но не решалась её коснуться. – Он любит. Так вы поможете нам? Поможете своему сыну?  
Кимико неожиданно вздрогнула всем телом, и девушка инстинктивно протянула руки, удерживая её от падения. Женщина сжалась от боли и ткнулась острым носом в её плечо.  
Над городом пронеслась яростная горячая волна и растворилась в уже по-зимнему холодном воздухе над океаном.  
– Кимико-сан? Вы в порядке? Что произошло?  
– Поздно, – тихо прошептала мать Грега.  
А потом неожиданно улыбнулась и протянула куда-то вперёд раскрытую ладонь. Канаэ почувствовала, как с кончиков пальцев маленькой женщины слетела сила – луч ласки и тепла.   
– Что – поздно? – испугалась Канаэ.  
И вдруг всё кончилось.  
Темнота над городом стала просто темнотой.  
А Кимико повернулась, юркой лисицей выскользнула из её рук и легко спрыгнула с перил.  
– Всё поздно, – она легко улыбнулась и вдруг потерлась щекой о её щеку. – Идём спать, Канаэ-тян.

Тога остался на Арене.  
Сел на покрытый трещинами и каменной крошкой пол и смотрел в наливающееся красками небо. Холода он не ощущал.  
Усталость накатывала тяжёлыми, какими-то ватными приступами, и пару раз он засыпал на мгновение, чтобы почти тут же открыть глаза и продолжить смотреть на то, как тёмно-синий становится бледнее, потом ещё бледнее, и вот он уже – замесь лазури и золота, а звёзды бледнеют перед великолепием солнца и смущённо скрываются за вуалями, забытые гаремные красотки одного дня перед султаншей.  
Он оказался слишком слаб.  
Всё, что ему оставалось, – это сидеть здесь и ждать, пока Победитель возьмёт свой приз, и появятся силы, чтобы спуститься вниз, дойти до особняка, вымыться, переодеться и пойти на занятия.  
У него будет ещё возможность отыграться.  
Тога снова закрыл глаза. Ему показалось, что лица и волос кто-то коснулся горячей ладонью – мимолётно, неузнаваемо. Он тут же открыл глаза снова. Сон, только сон…  
Через пять минут он ощутил, что может встать. Наверное, он двигался как марионетка с перерезанными нитями, но это было сейчас последним, что его волновало.

Грегори озадачил Невесту.  
В прошлый раз он не захотел даже на него посмотреть. До такой степени, что в ответ на невысказанный призыв явился этот надоедливый мальчишка и всё окончательно испортил.  
Теперь же Грег шёл рядом, оглядывая окружающее огромными сияющими глазами, словно видел впервые, и не проявлял ни малейшей враждебности. Наоборот, то хватал за руку, то притискивал к себе так, что было сложно не упасть при разнице в росте.  
Больше всего он напоминал сейчас восхищённого всем происходящим вокруг щенка, которого впервые вывели на улицу.  
В лифте, впрочем, он моментально перестал рассматривать всё, что попадалось на глаза, и сфокусировался на Невесте. Притянул к себе и, скорее прорычав, чем сказав «мои», принялся целовать.  
Недоумения можно было отложить на потом, что Невеста с удовольствием и сделал.  
Он хотел сначала уговорить юношу принять душ, чтобы посмотреть, насколько серьёзны его раны. Сейчас не было никакой возможности лечить Победителя – силы временно пошли на спад из-за образовавшейся в астральном теле Невесты прорехи. Но можно было позаботиться о Победителе физически. Однако тот не дал. Стаскивая с себя и с Невесты одежду, дотолкал их обоих до спальни, а дальше уже стало не до мыслей о душе и лечении.  
Грегори словно сорвался с цепи – Невеста и не подозревал, что этот парень умеет так сильно и больно кусаться. В памяти Акио не было никаких сведений об этом. А когда заглянул юноше в глаза, обнаружил, что зрачки вертикалью расчерчивают чистое янтарное золото.  
«Лис…»  
Это было последней связной мыслью утра.


	14. Арка II, часть 8

Проснулись поздно.  
Теперь уже удалось уговорить Грегори отправиться в душ.  
А когда он вернулся, в нём случилась перемена, которой Невеста опасался. Кураж боя прошёл, и на мир сейчас смотрели вполне трезвые, разумные глаза.  
И первое, что сделал Грег, – подошёл к кухонному шкафчику, достал оттуда ножницы и отрезал себе волосы, во время дуэли вырвавшиеся на свободу и спадавшие ниже пояса.  
– Доброе утро, Грегори-сама, – Невеста поставил на стол капуччино с густой пенкой, припудренной корицей.  
Грег обернулся и посмотрел в пустые чёрные зеркала. Акио в этих глазах по-прежнему не было.  
– Доброе, – машинально кивнул он, гадая, есть ли «доспеху» дело до того, доброе оно или нет и утро ли вообще. – Скажи, ты можешь не звать меня Грегори-сама?  
После заявления Нанами, после поведения Дзюри он был уже к этому готов, но боль всё равно шевельнулась и зло оскалила мелкие обсидиановые зубы. Снова никому не было дела до того, что нужно было ему, что ему нравилось и было необходимо.  
– Конечно, – за кофе последовал завтрак.  
– Тогда не зови.  
Грег потянулся к тарелке. Есть хотелось ужасно. На какое-то время в комнате воцарилась тишина. Грег машинально жевал, не чувствуя вкуса и пытаясь придумать, как себя теперь вести. Раньше он избегал Невесты всеми возможными способами и об общении с ним просто не задумывался. Но Победитель и Невеста, наверное, должны были как-то взаимодействовать. Помимо секса.   
Райдер с трудом представлял себе это взаимодействие. Невеста не был человеком, он даже не был животным. Невеста был вещью. Он пах, как вещь, выглядел, как вещь, и двигался тоже как вещь. Хоть и безупречно сработанная вещь. Этакий управляемый голосом компьютер...  
Кстати, об управлении.  
– Ты можешь вести себя так, как вёл бы в отсутствие контракта? – он медленно подбирал слова, стараясь максимально конкретизировать запрос. На ум приходили почему-то уроки программирования. – Во всех аспектах и во всех случаях, кроме тех, которые могут навредить Акио или Диосу, – он помолчал и потом нерешительно добавил. – И тебе.  
Невеста смотрел в стол. Ему было больно. Особенно после прошедшей ночи, точнее, утра. После того, как Грег шептал что-то ослепительно горячее и прекрасное, сжимал в объятиях до треска в костях и смотрел этими своими безумными лисьими глазами как на самую большую драгоценность в мире. Но воля Победителя – закон. Если он не желает вне энергообмена иметь что-то общее, то это решение неоспоримо.  
«Ты так думаешь?»  
Конечно.  
Наверное.  
– Могу, – тихо сказал Невеста. – Я попытаюсь.  
– Хорошо.  
Грег кивнул и чуть расслабился. Видимо, программированию эта штука и правда поддаётся. А если попробовать что-то более сложное?  
– Постарайся прислушиваться к желаниям. Акио, Диоса... своим. И по возможности их удовлетворять.  
«Что я несу? Какие нахрен желания у компьютера?»  
Он внимательнее посмотрел на Невесту, пытаясь почувствовать, понимает или нет.  
– А если этим желанием будет что-то недопустимое? – невинно осведомился Невеста.  
– Это, например, что?  
Грег сощурился. Показалось, или Невеста... язвит?  
– Например, если… допустим... у Акио возникнет желание тебя ударить, – тон Невесты стал ещё более невинным.  
– Так это же прекрасно! – обрадовался Грег. – Пусть именно это и сделает!  
– Но я не могу нанести вред Победителю.  
Невеста устроился напротив него на высоком табурете, с удовольствием наблюдая, с каким аппетитом ест Грег.  
– Пфффф. А если это будет польза, а не вред? Победителю же лучше знать.  
Теперь общаться с Невестой стало как-то проще. И это было хорошо. Грег снова посмотрел на мужчину: кажется, поза действительно стала свободнее.  
– А почему ты ничего не ешь?  
– Я не хочу, – Невеста посмотрел в кофе. Кофе смотрел на Невесту. Увлекательное зрелище. – Но я ведь не могу знать, пойдёт ли тебе это на пользу. Согласись, будет как-то глупо говорить что-нибудь вроде «я тебя сейчас ударю, это будет тебе полезно?».  
Грег расхохотался.  
– Действительно... Глупо звучит, – он залпом допил кофе и спохватился. – Так. Ты мне зубы не заговаривай. Когда ты ел в последний раз?  
Невеста честно попытался вспомнить. Не получилось.  
«Перед тем, как Тога бросил вызов Дзюри», – подсказала память Акио.  
– Перед тем, как Тога бросил вызов Дзюри, – честно повторил за ним Невеста.  
– То есть, больше суток назад, – произвел немудрёные расчёты Грег.  
Он оглядел кухню. Еды Невеста тоже приготовил на одного. Он спрыгнул со стула и поморщился: двигаться резко было явно плохой идеей...   
– Тяжело быть ебанавтом, да, – прокомментировал он в ответ на встревоженный взгляд.  
«Встревоженный? Надо же...»  
И направился к холодильнику.  
– Ставить на уши медблок не будем, – проговорил он, доставая яйца, овощи и холодное мясо и направляясь со всем этим добром к плите. – Сможешь меня забинтовать?  
– Да. Ты вчера не позволил, – на столе со скоростью света появились ножницы, бинты, перекись, тампоны и загадочная тёмная склянка. – Иди сюда.  
Пришлось усадить Грега почти насильно. Большинство ран были поверхностными царапинами, не представляющими угрозы жизни и здоровью, но раны на предплечье и ещё одна («Когда это мы успели?») – на груди – вызывали беспокойство.  
Невеста не успокоился, пока не осмотрел Грегори со всех сторон. Грег морщился, пытался не дёргаться, периодически шипел сквозь зубы – в общем, всеми силами старался стоически терпеть. Под конец Невеста одобрительно улыбнулся и, забывшись, шаловливо ткнулся носом за его ухо, прося этим жестом прощения за свою халатность.  
Грег вздрогнул и положил руку на затылок мужчины, заставляя повернуться к себе и с надеждой глядя в глаза. Но Акио так и не появился.  
– Спасибо.  
Райдер выпустил Невесту и вернулся к плите. Конечно же, дурацкий омлет успел подгореть. Но не сильно. Грег выложил его на тарелку и поставил перед Акио.  
– Ешь, – он вдруг вспомнил их последнюю прогулку: тогда Акио тоже ничего не ел толком... «Это что, какая-то странная побочка от состояния Невесты?» – подумал он и решил уточнить: – И как часто ты забываешь поесть?  
– Я просто не испытываю голода, – Невеста уткнулся в еду, стараясь не думать о том, как неприятна холодность Грега. – Это кажется таким неважным, – добавил он, с сомнением глядя на омлет.  
«Точно побочка, – утвердился в своём мнении Грег. – Интересно, что ещё он забывает?»  
– Так. Рассказывай. Что ещё ты забываешь, не чувствуешь, или что кажется тебе не важным? – он поймал недоумённый взгляд Невесты и подсказал. – Ты забываешь поесть. А пить воду? Чувствуешь ли ты холод? Жару? Усталость? Можешь ли заболеть?  
– Не знаю, – честно сказал Невеста. – Я не обращаю внимания, наверное… Это тоже не имеет значения.  
Важно было совсем другое… Важно было чувствовать Грега, касаться его. Прибылая энергия уже просилась к своему хозяину, и Невеста начинал мелко подрагивать от вибраций в теле. Но Грег не хотел – Невеста ощущал это всеми фибрами души.  
– Понятно, – Грег нахмурился. Это было совсем не здорово. Он подумал с минуту и решительно сам себе кивнул. – Значит, так. Есть нужно минимум три раза в день. Пить – стакан воды не реже чем раз в час. Одеваться по погоде. Спать не меньше семи часов в сутки. И, поскольку ты можешь всё это забыть, каждый вечер рассказывай мне, что из этого ты сделал, а что – нет. Ок?  
«Так тебе не всё равно?»  
– Да. Хорошо.  
Омлет кончился, и Невеста понёс тарелки в мойку.  
Грег задумчиво посмотрел в напряженную прямую спину. Мужчина как кол проглотил, хотя ещё полчаса назад такого напряжения в его теле не было...   
«Я что-то сделал не так?»  
Грег сердито вздохнул. Компьютер выдаёт информацию только по запросу. Придётся вытягивать клещами...  
– Что с тобой? Тебя почти трясёт.  
Грег задавал немыслимое количество вопросов. Личных вопросов. И ещё ни разу не спросил о том, как использовать его и силу. И сейчас вопрос касался его самочувствия, а не полезной информации. Для Невесты это было странно. Но это было приятно. И хотелось сделать приятное в ответ. Невеста ощущал, что самое приятное для Грега – когда ему говорят правду.  
– Это энергия. Она прибывает, и мне нужно её передать. Тебе.  
Тарелки в мойке выглядели как огромные белые кляксы. Почему-то треугольные… Наверное, эти кляксы оставили инопланетяне.  
«Вот мы и дошли до техобслуживания», – невесело подумал Райдер.  
Прошедшую ночь он помнил очень смутно. Он вообще смутно помнил всё, что произошло с момента начала боя и до пробуждения. Но эту ночь – а, точнее, утро – он провёл с Невестой. И, видимо, это станет его регулярной повинностью.  
«И как Тога или Нанами вообще умудрялись получать от этого удовольствие?!»  
Хотя и он получил. Если уж честно. И если совсем честно – прекрасно понимал, как.  
Вот только хотелось ему совершенно другого.  
– Иди сюда, – он вздохнул. – Брось эти чёртовы тарелки и иди ко мне.  
Он дождался, пока мужчина выполнит указание, взял его за руку, довел до дивана и усадил рядом с собой. Невеста смотрел куда-то себе под ноги. Он осторожно повернул лицо мужчины к себе за подбородок.  
– Рассказывай. Что тебе нужно как... как Невесте. Что нужно делать тебе, что нужно делать мне, чтобы с тобой всё было в порядке.  
Глухая чёрная стена, окружавшая Акио, вовсе не была глухой и чёрной. Она и стеной-то не была. То, что Грег видел сейчас перед собой, напоминало кокон. И внутри этого тела, внутри этого кокона был Акио. И всё, что происходило с Невестой, неизбежно сказывалось на нём. И на Диосе. И поэтому Грег собирался делать всё, что от него потребуется, чтобы с ними не случилось ничего плохого.  
– Я…  
Невеста склонил голову, прислушиваясь к ощущениям Грега. Он чувствовал какую-то искусственность. Но не мог понять, в чем дело.  
– Моя задача – обеспечить передачу энергии Места дуэлянтам, и львиная доля этой энергии предназначена Победителю. Прежняя Невеста могла делать это другим способом, но для меня самым оптимальным является секс. Если я не получаю возможности передать энергию Победителю, то и другим она тоже не достанется, – предупреждая вопрос, он продолжил: – Долго держать в себе силу я не могу. Я попробовал, но она начинает рвать мой внутренний щит. Поэтому мне не удалось тебя вылечить сразу после дуэли.  
– Потому что Дзюри с тобой не спала, а Тога... – Грег скрипнув зубами и отвернулся, – ...не успел.  
Это был не вопрос. Грег молча смотрел в окно, машинально притянув голову мужчины к себе и перебирая короткие волосы на затылке. Пальцы немедленно коснулись жёсткой полоски кожи на шее, вызывая в памяти сон, в котором…  
Грег чуть не зарычал.  
Он попытался нащупать руками застёжку, но не смог. Заставил Невесту поднять голову, осмотрел проклятый ошейник со всех сторон, но никакой застежки или иного крепления так и не нашёл.  
– Как снять эту гадость?! – он с трудом сдерживал рвущееся наружу бешенство.  
Невеста в растерянности поднял руки и коснулся ошейника. Пока Грег не акцентировал на нём внимание, он даже не осознавал, что этот ошейник есть.  
– Не знаю, – честно сказал он.  
«Никак», – мрачно отозвался Акио в голове.  
– Он мне не мешает… – на всякий случай осторожно прибавил Невеста, чувствуя, что раздражение Грега усугубляется и понимая, что каким-то образом это он – тому причина. Но не понимая, что не так.  
– Ну конечно, тебе он не мешает, – зло прошипел юноша. – А кое-кому ещё и приносил удовольствие. Отличный способ посамоутверждаться, что уж там...  
Грег чувствовал почти нестерпимое желание пойти, найти Кирюу и немедленно его убить. Он вспомнил, с какой готовностью в его сне Акио подставлялся под руки Тоги, запрокидывал голову, открывая шею и этот проклятый ошейник... Могло ли Акио это нравиться? Могло ли ему просто быть с Кирюу хорошо, пусть даже в такой извращённой форме? Райдер медленно перевёл взгляд на мужчину, стараясь разглядеть Акио в глубине зеркальных глаз и дать понять, что обращается сейчас именно к нему.  
– Если тебе... если ты хочешь быть с Тогой, можешь к нему приходить. Я не буду это запрещать. Да и просто... можешь быть с кем угодно, если действительно этого хочешь, – он отвернулся и встал. – Пойдём.  
У Невесты неожиданно свет померк перед глазами, и он в панике заметался по темнице, в которую его неимоверным усилием воли вогнал Акио.  
– Я хочу. Быть с тобой, – услышал вдруг Грег за спиной ясный и чёткий голос Отори, который и не подумал двигаться с места, разозлённый до такой степени, что до сих пор невозможное получилось само собой. Как Грегу вообще могла в голову прийти подобная мысль?  
Юноша вздрогнул, развернулся, кинулся к Акио и сжал его в руках, боясь, что мужчина опять исчезнет, а он не успеет его даже коснуться.   
– Мой, – тихо прошептал он, – и только мой. Я просто хочу, чтобы это было твоё решение, а не...  
Он почти физически чувствовал, как мечется и бьётся взаперти Невеста. На мгновение показалось, будто он испытывает страх и боль. Может ли вещи быть больно?  
Грег ослабил объятия и тихо проговорил:  
– Выпусти. Иначе вас просто разорвёт.  
– Это моё решение, – Акио коснулся его щеки и уступил напору Невесты.  
Райдер дёрнулся, подавляя желание позвать Акио снова и попросить его остаться. А потом разозлённый, перепуганный – Невеста вцепился в его плечи, и опять показалось, что в тёмных глазах мелькнули обида и страх. Грег на всякий случай мягко погладил Невесту по щеке:  
– Всё хорошо. Я здесь.  
Он прижал мужчину крепче к себе, закрыл глаза и поцеловал.

Дзюри пришла в себя ближе к вечеру следующего дня.  
Ну, она надеялась, что всё-таки следующего. А не через неделю. Или две.  
Хотя не удивилась бы.  
Единственное, что она помнила, кроме Уил, – звон колоколов.  
Они зазвонили под утро, почти на рассвете.  
Дзюри вскинула голову: дуэль? опять? но кто?!  
А потом Уил запустила обе руки ей в волосы, заставляя повернуться обратно. И посмотрела на неё снизу вверх так, что дуэли и колокола тут же вылетели у Арисугавы из головы. И перезвон, возвещающий об окончании поединка, Дзюри уже не услышала.  
Всё? Нет. Ещё они, кажется, что-то ели. Или не ели?  
И принимали душ. Вместе. Поэтому процесс мытья как-то быстро и резко перешёл в совершенно иной процесс.  
Ну, вот. Хоть какие-то воспоминания.  
Дзюри тихо рассмеялась над собой и с удовольствием потянулась всем телом.  
Уил, которая спала на её плече, недовольно заворочалась, поудобнее пристраивая руку на её груди.  
Уил нравилась её грудь. А Дзюри нравилась Уил.   
Вся целиком.  
В руках она ощущалась ещё меньше, чем выглядела.  
И была невероятно гибкой.  
И у неё восхитительно светлая кожа.  
И очень тёмные губы и соски.   
А маленькая грудь легко умещалась в ладони, и это почему-то приводило Арисугаву в восхищение.  
А ещё у Уил были совершенно сумасшедшие синие глаза и она абсолютно ничего не стеснялась.  
Дзюри замерла, стараясь не разбудить девушку, и какое-то время лежала неподвижно, бездумно вслушиваясь в шум моря за окном.  
Моря? Значит, они не в Академии?  
А где?  
В окно был виден только кусочек ночного неба.  
А ещё всё-таки хотелось есть.  
Поэтому Дзюри попыталась осторожно выпутаться из объятий.  
– Куда? – недовольно пробурчала Уил, обвиваясь вокруг своей добычи руками и ногами и прикусывая за плечо.  
– Ужинать, – Дзюри засмеялась и села на постели. Веса вцепившейся в неё Уил она почти не замечала. – Кстати, где мы?  
– У меня дома… – Уил наконец сползла с неё и сладко потянулась, а потом резво вскочила с постели, и замелькала по домику, сверкая пятками. – Между прочим, – в дверях мелькнул кусок рубашки, – поесть можно и тут. Но вообще, – она высунулась из ванной комнаты с зубной щёткой во рту, – мофно пошэшсь в кафэ нафроив… – она сунулась обратно, сплюнула. – Но я предлагаю взять на вынос и пойти к морю.  
– Отличная идея.  
Арисугава оглянулась в поисках одежды и уткнулась взглядом в свою школьную форму.  
Форма была изорвана и в крови.  
И она вспомнила. Ощущение Меча в руке. Свалившую её с ног чудовищную усталость. Руки Невесты на плечах, когда тот попытался её поднять. Долгий спуск по лестнице... И Уил.  
Уил ждала у входа на Арену.  
А потом Уил превратилась в...  
– У нас две проблемы, – медленно проговорила Дзюри. – Во-первых, мне нечего надеть.  
«Это прозвучало глупо».  
– А во-вторых, – она набросила на плечи простынь и замерла в дверях ванной, глядя на Уил. – Ты что, келпи?  
– Эээ… – Уил поборола идиотское желание игогокнуть. – Ну вообще-то нет. Ээээ… не совсем, – теперь пришло желание воспроизвести знаменитый хлопок одной ладонью. – Уф… Давай-ка вызовем твою машину – пусть тебе привезут чемодан с вещами.  
Как-то глупо получалось.  
Вот совсем глупо.  
– Иди сюда, – сказала она, дождавшись, пока Дзюри положит трубку. – Я только наполовину.  
– То есть, съесть меня не попытаешься, – улыбнулась та, подходя к Уил и обнимая её.   
Вообще-то Дзюри ляпнула наобум. В детстве у неё была любимая книжка. С картинками. Там рассказывалось про всяких тварей из легенд народов мира. Но встретить такую тварь по-настоящему она не ожидала.  
– Ну только если ты не будешь меня обманывать, – лукаво улыбнулась Уил. – А то на вторую половину я селки.  
– Даже так? – Дзюри прижала её к себе ещё крепче, и Уил выдохнула – реакции своей рыжей богини она как-то побаивалась. Дзюри озадаченно поинтересовалась: – А как ты нашла вход на Арену? И как узнала, что я там?  
– Ты только не смейся, – смущённо сказала Уил, испытывая сильное желание натянуть шляпу на глаза… если б у неё была эта шляпа. – По запаху.  
Дзюри, конечно, тут же рассмеялась.  
– Правда? – Уил нахмурилась, но этим вызвала у Дзюри только ещё больше веселья. – И чем я пах... Эй, полегче! Уговор был не кусаться!   
Она не без труда скрутила девушку, лишив её возможности себя укусить.  
Та в ответ пнула её ногой. Лягалась она будь здоров.  
Дзюри пришлось отступать, уворачиваясь от пинков, до тех пор, пока они с хохотом не повалились обратно на постель.  
Уил вырвалась и победно уселась на неё сверху.  
– Мы собирались ужинать, – притворно нахмурилась Дзюри.  
– Ещё успеем… К тому же, одежду тебе ещё не привезли, – Уил облизнулась.

«Кирюу Нанами всегда добивается своего, так-то!»  
Нанами скосила глаза на идущего рядом Цувабуки, который выглядел абсолютно счастливым и рассказывал ей, какие техники он применяет для достижения наилучшего результата на тренировках по плаванию.  
И ей это почти ничего не стоило.

Новёхонький, только что отремонтированный бассейн Отори сверкал и искрился под лучами солнца, беспрепятственно проходившими сквозь стеклянную крышу.  
Под этой самой крышей металось эхо – свистки, плеск воды и громкие крики.  
– И вот мы видим, как Мицуру Цувабуки вырывается вперёд…  
Крики усилились.  
– Он уверенно лидирует…  
В криках уже явственно можно было разобрать имя Мицуру.  
– Иии… да! Можно с уверенностью сказать, что в Академии воссияла новая звезда свободного стиля!  
– Цувабуки!  
– Цу-ва-бу-ки!  
– ЦУ-ВА-БУ-У-У-У-КИ-И-И-И!!!  
Смущённо улыбающийся худенький мальчик вылез из воды и с изумлением уставился на трибуны, где в едином порыве вскочили, приветствуя его, девушки средней школы. И ярче всех в первом ряду блистала Она… Кирюу Нанами.  
Её внимание светило ему, словно летнее жаркое солнце.  
Наверное, это и в самом деле судьба.

– Ты был великолепен.  
– Правда? Вы в самом деле так думаете, Нанами-сан?  
Можно было не кривить душой. Мальчик в самом деле был великолепным пловцом.  
Нанами с жаром закивала.  
Они проходили мимо корпуса Немуро. Здесь было как-то непривычно грязно, повсюду виднелись тачки, но Нанами, гордая своей (и его, нечего скрывать) победой, не замечала ничего. А вот Цувабуки и заметил, и услышал, когда сверху донеслось: «Ээй! Поберегись!!!», и посыпались, шурша, камешки.   
Он отреагировал молниеносно: обхватил ничего не замечающую Нанами за пояс и ринулся вместе с ней в сторону от стен и строительных конструкций, к открытому пространству. Ну... почти ринулся. Девушка всё-таки была его выше и тяжелее, и помогать в операции по своему спасению явно не собиралась, поэтому у Мицуру получилось протащить её всего метра три и постараться сделать так, чтобы она упала на него, а не на камни, и не слишком ушиблась.   
Одновременно с ними на то место, где они только что проходили, упал приличный моток кабеля. Нанами закашлялась, и мальчик притянул её голову к своему плечу, чтобы она не надышалась пылью. Когда песок и мусор немного улеглись, Мицуру неуверенно спросил:  
– Вы в порядке, Нанами-сан?  
– Д-да… – Нанами обалдело посмотрела на то место, где только что шла, а потом порывисто кинулась мальчику на шею. – Ты меня спас!!!  
– На...Нанами-сан...  
Цувабуки растерянно обнял её, пытаясь приподняться: куда-то под лопатку врезался очень неприятный камешек. И тут со стороны корпуса Немуро их кто-то окрикнул:  
– Эй, малышня! Целы?  
– Кто это тут малышня? – Нанами проворно вскочила и помогла встать Цувабуки. Потом повернулась на голос и наставила на него палец, ещё даже не видя обладателя этого голоса. – Ну-ка, что это вы тут устроили? Вам что, платят за то, чтобы вы убивали честных студентов?!  
Она прищурилась, пытаясь разглядеть человека, который её чуть не убил (и так мило помог ей внезапно сблизиться с Мицуру).  
– Мне платят за то, чтобы я сделал из этой халупы дворец, – последовал невозмутимый ответ. – Вон таблички: реконструкция корпуса Немуро и бла-бла-бла, студентов просьба идти другой дорогой. Ты что, красава, читать не умеешь?  
Говоривший был явно мужчина: голос был низкий и с хрипотцой, как у заядлых курильщиков. И шёл откуда-то сверху, поэтому Нанами пришлось поднять голову и перевести указующий перст выше.  
На строительных лесах на уровне третьего этажа сидел парень лет двадцати-двадцати трёх, крутил в руках сигаретку и с интересом смотрел на неё.  
– Ну так что? Руки-ноги целы, или пора вызывать санитаров?  
– Я сейчас тебе санитаров вызову! – зарычала Нанами. – Потому что сам ходить ты не сможешь…  
Она бы в самом деле кинулась на обидчика, если бы Цувабуки не обхватил её за талию и не упёрся ногами в землю. Кто бы мог подумать, что такой малыш может быть таким сильным.  
– Воу-воу, полегче, детка!  
Парень изобразил на лице панический ужас и даже сделал вид, что от страха сейчас упадёт.  
Вокруг раздался одобрительный хохот: рабочие подтянулись на бесплатное шоу.  
Нанами снова рванула вперёд, но Цувабуки её опять удержал:  
– Нанами-сан! Прошу вас! Подумайте о своем имидже!  
Нанами расслабилась.  
Действительно. Она же в школьном совете. И может просто оштрафовать это животное…  
Она гордо развернулась на каблуках и пошла прочь.  
Цувабуки подхватил её уроненный портфель и последовал за ней.  
Вслед раздался было свист, но тут же затих. И правильно. Не на ту напали!  
Парень с сигареткой убедился, что его жест все поняли правильно, опустил руку и задумчиво закурил, глядя ей вслед.

Утром следующего дня Грег всё-таки отправился на занятия. Триместр всегда заканчивался промежуточными контрольными и тестами, и один, по истории Средних веков, он уже благополучно пропустил. Пришлось потратить почти все перемены в первой половине дня, чтобы уговорить мистера Одли допустить его до пересдачи. Потомок английских колонистов, свой предмет (особенно в части истории Европы) он знал великолепно, но характер у него был несговорчивый и склочный. А неявку Райдера на устный зачет по своему предмету он и вовсе воспринял как личное оскорбление и сдался только после обещания пересдать ему лично в тот же день после всех занятий. Без билетов и без времени на подготовку. Грег со скрипом согласился: тренировку пропускать не хотелось, но другого выхода не было. Попросить о помощи Акио или Тогу ему даже в голову не пришло.  
За зачет он в итоге получил «В», чем, кажется, оскорбил старика ещё больше. Но юноша ничего не мог с собой поделать: ему с трудом удавалось сосредоточиться на вопросах и тем более на ответах. Мир вокруг него неожиданно наполнился незнакомыми красками и шорохами, и он к концу дня совершенно замучился, пытаясь уловить и осознать их все.  
А ещё были запахи.  
О, эти запахи...   
В классе невыносимо воняло женскими духами, настолько, что юноша не выдержал и на первой же перемене кинулся уговаривать одноклассника отдать ему место у приоткрытого окна. Пришлось придумывать причину, по которой он не может сидеть за положенным ему по алфавиту столом. Он даже что-то придумал, но плохо помнил, что.  
Из здания, где располагались столовая и буфет, невероятно вкусно пахло едой, и Грег не раз и не два, направляясь куда-либо, обнаруживал себя в итоге у чёрного входа на кухню, где подолгу стоял и принюхивался, как полный дурак. Из прачечной и от бассейна несло какой-то мерзостью, наверное, хлоркой и порошком. В воздухе носились мириады самых странных и совершенно непонятных запахов. Они настораживали и сбивали с толку. Райдер с ужасом подумал, что начинает понимать Ёсиду: если у короля ктулху был такой же острый нюх, грейпфрутовое мыло и правда могло быть жестоким испытанием...  
Благословенное отсутствие непонятных, странных и чужих запахов обнаружилось в самом неожиданном месте: в комнатах Акио, куда совершенно ошалевший от впечатлений этого дня Грег ввалился под вечер, чтобы принять от своей Невесты «отчёт». В этих комнатах доминировал его собственный запах, и это было правильно и хорошо. Ну и ещё несколько ненавязчивых и определённо знакомых. Эти запахи ему нравились. Он смутно помнил, что так пахли Акио, Диос, кофе и вкусная еда.  
Он с удивлением понял, что несмотря на все свои походы к столовой, так и не пообедал, поэтому появление ужина на столе воспринял с искренней благодарностью. И только когда поел и смог успокоиться в знакомой и комфортной обстановке, он всё же нерешительно спросил:  
– Скажи... Ты знаешь, что со мной происходит?  
– Думаю, да, – Невеста поставил перед Грегом десерт – несладкое сливовое желе, которое, опять же, почти ничем не пахло. – Ты ведь лис, – просто сказал он, как будто говорил о чём-то само-собой разумеющемся вроде того, что солнце восходит на востоке или зимой идёт снег.  
– Почему лис? – Райдер недоумённо уставился на него. – В каком смысле – лис?  
Вспомнив, что тоже надо поесть, Невеста положил себе мяса и устроился напротив. Грег явно смутно помнил, что случилось.  
– Кицунэ, – мягко сказал он почти по складам.  
«Кто, я?!» – Грег с трудом удержался от того, чтобы произнести это вслух.  
Он недоверчиво смотрел на Акио. Интересно, Невеста может издеваться над победителем, или подобные шутки всё-таки не предусмотрены контрактом? Для своего спокойствия Райдер решил, что не предусмотрены. И задумался. По всему выходило, что на Арене с ним произошло что-то, от чего он стал лисой. Лисом.  
– Так, – он потянулся к кофе и забрался с ногами на диван, чувствуя себя то ли котом, то ли собакой, которая зачем-то подбирает под себя лапы. – Я плохо помню, что произошло на Арене. Только общие ощущения. Ты можешь мне рассказать?  
Невеста кивнул.

– Думаю, что совместными усилиями мы разбили какой-то щит… – завершил он рассказ спустя некоторое время. – Мне всегда казалось странным, что волосы у тебя не отрастают во время поединков. В общем, после этого они как раз отросли, и ты разбил своей силой половину Арены. А потом, позже… глаза у тебя были совершенно лисьи. Да и кусался ты…  
Рука непроизвольно потянулась к шее, где были отчетливо видны следы.  
Есть снова не хотелось. Хотелось просто сидеть и смотреть на парня. И от этого появлялось ощущение сытости.  
– Больно? – машинально спросил Грег, проследив за рукой.  
Тот отрицательно покачал головой.  
Рассказ не укладывался в голове. Но он откуда-то знал, что Невеста говорит правду. И ещё больше был уверен в том, что он действительно лис. Это была странная и абсолютная уверенность, не требующая никаких доказательств.  
«Вот отец-то обрадуется», – пришла в голову непрошенной саркастичная мысль.  
И потом... если он – кицунэ, выходит, что его подбросили?   
Или...  
«Мама?!»  
Кажется, ему нужно будет позвонить домой. Хотя разговор с матерью по телефону он представлял плохо.  
«Здравствуй, мама. Скажи, ты кицунэ, да? А мелкая тоже? А папа знает?»  
Театр абсурда. Грег помотал головой. О звонке он подумает позже. Сейчас нужно было решать насущные проблемы:  
– А бороться с этим как-то можно? Я имею в виду, с инстинктами... и особенно с нюхом. Я же так с ума сойду, – последние слова прозвучали неожиданно жалобно.  
– Наверное, можно… Но я не знаю, как помочь в твоей беде. Прости меня… У меня нет подобного опыта. Но… – непрошеным всплыло воспоминание о растворяющейся в дымке белой лошади. – Кажется, я знаю, кто может тебе помочь. Кроме того, сейчас всё это ново для тебя и поэтому кажется таким ярким. Весьма вероятно, что со временем острота ощущений притупится. А пока я постараюсь, чтобы в месте, где ты живёшь, не было слишком много чужих и чуждых запахов.  
– Спасибо, – Грег искренне улыбнулся. – Это точно поможет. Познакомишь меня с моим спасителем, хорошо?  
Невеста кивнул:  
– Попробую.  
«А ещё нужно поговорить с Канаэ, – осенило вдруг Грега. – Она тоже может что-то знать».  
Юноша снова посмотрел на Акио и встретился с голодным взглядом Невесты. Он перестал улыбаться и сухо проговорил:  
– Доедай. И иди ко мне.  
Тёмно-зелёные глаза ещё больше потемнели, и улыбка в них погасла.  
Невеста молча подцепил на вилку кусок мяса, хотя тот показался ещё более картонным, чем обычно, и стал послушно жевать.  
Грег всё ещё не принимал его и не желал дарить ни единой эмоции… А Невесте так хотелось улыбнуться ему, показать свой интерес и приязнь… и даже больше.  
Тарелка опустилась на стол, а Невеста – рядом с Грегом.  
«У Невесты нет своих желаний и своей воли… Ведь нет же?!»

Канаэ подошла к краю веранды, наблюдая за спаррингом Грегори и Зака. Тренировка не заладилась с самого начала. Райдер никак не мог войти в нормальный ритм и сосредоточиться: двигался то слишком медленно, то наоборот неестественно быстро, и был как будто не в ладах с собственным телом. Канаэ догадывалась, почему. Лишившись защиты матери и одновременно с этим всего, что его ограничивало и сдерживало, он едва мог справляться с поступающими из окружающего мира сигналами. И особенно – с самим собой. Теперь-то силы в парне было хоть ложкой ешь, только приносила она ему больше вреда, чем пользы. Его знания и навыки сейчас сильно отставали от его возможностей, и физически, и на энергетическом уровне. И результат получался плачевным.  
Оставалось только надеяться, что господин Зак сможет найти к нему подход. Рассчитывать они могли только на себя.

– Как, вы уже уезжаете, Кимико-сан?  
Канаэ в изумлении смотрела на маленькую женщину. После того, что произошло ночью (и имело самое прямое отношение к Грегори, девушка это чувствовала), она ожидала, что госпожа Кимико останется с ними на какое-то время. Она ведь даже не увиделась с сыном: господин Зак не предупредил его о приезде матери.  
– Доброе утро, Канаэ-тян, – женщина поправила шляпку, отвернулась от зеркала и взяла перчатки. – Мне действительно уже пора.   
– Но как же Грег?! Вы оставите его одного?  
Кимико мягко ей улыбнулась:  
– Он не один. И в этом беда, – она поймала недоумевающий взгляд и пояснила: – Контракт заключён. Теперь ни я, ни ты, девочка, ни даже вы, дорогой друг, – кивнула она Заку, – не сможем вмешаться.  
Канаэ протестующе нахмурилась. Маленькая женщина шагнула к ней и глянула ей в лицо снизу вверх. Чёрные глаза Кимико завораживали. Она улыбнулась и легко коснулась пальцами щеки девушки:  
– Ты скоро сама поймешь. Спасибо, что спасла моего сына, Канаэ-тян. Но дальше ему придётся справляться самому.  
Она обернулась к Заку, и её взгляд на мгновение стал беспомощным.  
– Здесь я могу только сидеть и ждать. А дома у меня дочь и муж. – Зак медленно кивнул, и она продолжила: – Но я хочу быть рядом, когда начнется последняя дуэль. Вы предупредите меня?  
– Но как я узнаю, госпожа?  
– Вы узнаете, дорогой друг.   
Зак снова кивнул. Кажется, он смирился с решением Кимико-сан. Но Канаэ мириться не собиралась.

Она пошла к Грегу на следующий день. Того не оказалось в западном корпусе.  
Конечно.  
Нужно было сразу понять. Но какая-то часть Канаэ до сих пор не очень верила в то, что Акио стал Невестой. И что теперь всё изменилось.  
Девушка в задумчивости развернулась и направилась к башне.  
Примерно в это время Акио ещё должен быть на работе, но будет ли в башне Грег – она не знала. И всё же неуверенно позвонила. Спустя несколько секунд, показавшихся ей столетиями, Грег ответил. Она назвалась, и он, явно обрадованный, позвал её наверх.  
Без Акио Канаэ здесь уже давно не бывала, с тех пор, как отец отдал в распоряжение жениха всю эту башню. Сейчас что-то в ней неуловимо изменилось, словно бы внутри стало меньше места и немного темнее. А когда Канаэ вошла в холл, рольставни оказались опущены до половины, белые диваны в центре комнаты сменили другие диваны – с тканевой обивкой, куда менее мягкие, но даже от лифта они казались намного удобнее. А ещё в апартаментах почти ничем не пахло, даже этими самыми новыми диванами.  
Грег торопливо вышел из комнаты и, улыбаясь, пошёл к ней.  
– Привет! Я так рад, что ты пришла! – он жестом пригласил её присесть. – Я сейчас!  
Через минуту юноша вернулся с подносом, на котором красовались чайник, чашки и тарелка с какими-то нейтральными сладостями, расставил всё на столе, разлил чай и только после этого устроился напротив.  
– Честно говоря, мне нужна твоя помощь. Хотя я даже не знаю, сможешь ли ты мне помочь... Но это подождет. Как твои дела?  
– У меня гораздо менее насыщенная жизнь, чем ты можешь себе представить, – улыбнулась Канаэ, привычно потянувшись к нему энергетически.  
Грег посмотрел на неё с удивлением (похоже, почувствовал), но потом медленно кивнул.

_Она слишком поздно поняла, что что-то не так.  
Её впустили – вежливо, мягко, как в дом радости. А потом улыбки сомкнулись за спиной, заперев её… где?  
Канаэ не могла понять, не могла почувствовать собственное тело. Её словно связало по рукам и ногам, подбросило в воздух, а потом время остановилось. И она висела теперь где-то в междувременьи – одна.  
Она не успела разозлиться – страх пришёл раньше. Она узнала эту силу, узнала эту фальшивую улыбку… Она уже видела их раньше.  
«Он мой. Не смей!» – раздался прямо в голове голос Невесты._

Канаэ согнулась пополам от боли в голове, из носа пошла кровь. Девушка слепо схватилась за подушки дивана и закричала.   
– Канаэ?  
Грег кинулся к ней, подхватил, не давая сползти на пол, и осторожно уложил на диван, заставляя запрокинуть голову.  
– Канаэ? Что с тобой?  
Девушка смотрела на него абсолютно слепыми глазами. Она его не слышала. Только пальцы беспомощно скребли по обивке. А Грег вдруг понял, что перестал чувствовать её. Когда Канаэ потянулась к нему своей силой, он, как и раньше, ощутил идущее от неё тёплое сияние и даже услышал что-то похожее на музыку, и с удовольствием в них окунулся. А сейчас вокруг Канаэ были пустота и тишина, словно... кокон?  
Не задумываясь, что делает, юноша потянулся к ней, за ней, в окружавшую её темноту. 

_Он сначала почувствовал, и только потом увидел – тонкая бьющаяся в нитях паутины фигурка посреди Нигде. Фигурка была словно соткана из света, ласкового и тёплого. Как большой красивый рой светлячков. Но сейчас свет дёргался и дрожал: ей было больно, очень больно и очень страшно. Кто-то посмел её обидеть. А она ему нравилась, и это значит, что никто не должен её обижать.  
И Грег кинулся вперёд, к ней, разрывая паутину зубами, сжигая пламенем, которое почему-то было не рыжим, а белым и синим и невероятно злым. Таким же злым, как он сам. Потому что он почуял Паука. Впервые за то время, что он сюда приходил, Паук был близко. И от всё уплотнявшегося кокона, в котором Паук пытался запереть его светлячка, к этому Пауку тянулась нить.   
И от него самого к Пауку тянулась нить, толстая и прочная. Она была окрашена алым и дрожала сильнее, чем остальные. Грег яростно вцепился в эту нить зубами и тут же упал, взвыв от боли. А по всему Нигде, от края до края, эхом прокатился нечеловеческий пронзительный крик.  
Но он всё равно узнал **его**... или **её**?  
Он понял, что попытался сделать что-то противоестественное и страшное.   
«Это... – Грег медленно, с трудом поднялся и потянулся к Пауку. – Это ты?!»  
Ответа не было. Ответом было полное боли и обиды молчание.   
«Прекрати. Отпусти её».  
Молчание завибрировало, зазвенело от ревности и злости.  
«Сейчас же!»  
«Да... Грегори-сама».  
Он знал, кто ему ответил.  
Но голоса, который ему ответил, он не знал._

Он стоял на коленях перед диваном, на котором лежала Канаэ, вцепившись в руку девушки и с трудом вспоминая, как дышать. Сердце заходилось, как у бешеного таракана, а виски разламывало от боли. Он с трудом повернул голову и встретился глазами с Отори. Взгляд девушки был испуганным, но вполне осмысленным. И она была здесь, а не чёрт его знает где, и это было самое главное. Поэтому он с облегчением улыбнулся и уткнулся в её руку лбом:  
– Теперь всё будет хорошо.

Невеста застыл в кресле в кабинете Акио и смотрел в монитор, не видя ни строки.  
Кто-то пытался дать Грегори силу, выполнить его задачу, посягнул на Победителя, посягнул на _его_ право на Победителя.  
Хуже того – та самая нить, которую он так старался игнорировать, вдруг пропустила чью-то волю, чей-то _голос_ , который посмел отвечать за него.  
Он подобрал нить и попытался снова скользнуть вдоль по ней разумом.  
Наказание не заставило себя ждать.  
И было намного болезненнее, чем то, что случилось с ним в первый раз.  
Почти скуля, Невеста сжался в комок и долго не мог себя заставить выйти из крошечной душевой кабинки, куда забился, чтобы свет не бил в глаза.  
Слепо, беспомощно, он мог только шептать: «Прости. Я больше не буду», не зная, кому шепчет, не осознавая, что вообще что-то шепчет.

Солнце проходило сквозь приоткрытые щели в рольставнях и образовывало на полу незатейливый узор. Вдоль узора водил пальцем лежащий на полу же Невеста, глядя в пустоту.  
Мысленно он перебирал накопленный опыт.  
Когда он только-только пробудился, его первым владельцем стал Тога. Тога был интересным, умным, много знал о нём и его потребностях и к тому же искренне любил Акио. Для Тоги не составило труда частицу этой любви перенести и на него. Он ощущал эту тень любви и радовался ей. Другого отношения он не знал.   
Потом им завладел Ёсида. У этого юноши на душе дамокловым мечом лежал _секрет_. И этот секрет выжигал его душу изнутри. Этот секрет делал его мелочным, взвинченным и тщеславным. Этот секрет превратил душу Ёсиды в окровавленные ошмётки.  
Невеста спокойно относился к наказаниям, если в самом деле заслуживал их. Но он также хорошо понимал, когда на нём срывали злость. Ёсида срывал злость, адресованную не ему. Это было неприятно.  
К Невесте он относился как к вещи. И это было ещё неприятнее.  
К тому моменту, когда хозяйкой стала Нанами, сила Меча полностью пробудилась.  
Эта девушка не скрывала своих чувств, и Невеста перешёл к ней с радостью, но... Нанами была ещё слишком маленькой, слишком ребёнком. Она не могла владеть Невестой и Мечом долго. Как не могла удержать их на Арене. Для неё было слишком рано. Да и сражалась она, не зная толком, за что сражается.  
Арисугава Дзюри, искалеченная своим собственным секретом и ненавистью к себе, к своей сути, оказалась плохой хозяйкой. Она нанесла Невесте тяжёлые энергетические и эмоциональные раны. С ней Невеста ощутил себя бесполезным, ненужным. И именно с ней впервые осознал, что должен относиться к этому равнодушно, но – почему-то не может. Впервые так отчетливо проступила разница между ним и предыдущей Невестой.  
Он был рад вернуться к Тоге. По-настоящему рад. Тот почему-то сердился, но всё же понимал, что Невеста не виноват в том, что не может позволить ему увидеть Акио. Необходимый круговорот энергии не совершался со времени, когда им владела Нанами. Энергия разрушала Невесту изнутри. А без Щита Меч не войдёт в полную силу, и то, что д ** _о_** лжно, не явится на свет. И это погубит и Меч, и Невесту.  
А потом пришёл Грег и снова нарушил передачу энергии...  
Невеста поначалу не понимал, что настолько слабый боец делает в Круге. Он был запечатан, зажат. Он не осознавал многих процессов. Ничего не замечал.  
Но в нём спала невероятная сила. Сила, которую Невеста смог почувствовать в полной мере только во время последней дуэли.  
В потенциале Грегори был почти равен по силе Мечу, а упрямством превосходил его. Он всё делал со страстью, которой Невеста не чувствовал ни в ком уже давно – в этой Академии время останавливалось, а чувства быстро покрывались патиной и пылью. Райдер каким-то непостижимым образом не позволял своим чувствам слабеть, несмотря на этот свой чудовищный панцирь, а может, благодаря ему.  
И в конечном итоге именно его страстное желание забрать себе то, что (как он считал) принадлежит ему по праву, помогло Грегу победить. Эта победа была закономерной. Меч всегда стремится к сильнейшему. А Невеста устроен так, что подспудно выбирает того, кого выбрал Меч. Даже если не понимает этого.  
«Мне надо с ним поговорить...»  
Надо, верно. Но его так расстроила эмоциональная холодность Грега, который стал отталкивать Невесту после первой ночи, что в своей способности сдержаться он совершенно не был уверен. А это было плохо. Грегори Райдеру неприятны будут его эмоции, если он ему противен. Мальчику будет плохо, он ведь и так не хотел видеть Невесту лишний раз.   
Длинные серебристые волосы разметались по холодному полу.   
Грегори ему нравился. Он его хотел. И это усугубляло проблему.  
«Что мне делать?..»  
Башня молчала.  
«Ну всё, хватит. Пусти хотя бы меня.»  
«Хорошо.»  
Диос поднялся с пола и пошёл к лифту.

– Привет.  
Больше Диос ничего не успел сказать. Грегори сгрёб его в охапку и уткнулся носом куда-то за ухо, жадно втягивая его запах, как показалось юноше. Наверное, они так стояли целую вечность. Потом Грег нехотя разжал руки.  
– Почему Акио не приходит? Он же там. Он же появляется.  
Он выглядел даже не расстроенным – озадаченным и недоверчивым.   
– Он не может. В Невесте сейчас сосредоточена огромная сила, – Диос уютно свернулся у Грега в руках. – Даже просто прорваться на мгновение Акио стоит большого труда.  
– Ясно.  
Диос пристально посмотрел на него.  
– Ты сомневаешься... Думаешь, а вдруг он просто не хочет.  
Грег молчал. Но юноша чувствовал, что прав.  
– Он хочет. Но пока не получается.  
Райдер вздохнул. Он умом понимал, что Диос прав, что процесс передачи энергии был нарушен дважды, сначала Дзюри, а потом им самим, и что нужно просто подождать, пока всё не уравновесится. И тогда, наверное, Акио сможет к нему прийти. Но почему-то всё равно вспоминал Хэллоуин и то, как искренне Акио смеялся рядом с Тогой.   
– Прости, – он потянул юношу к диванам. – Посиди со мной немного, хорошо? Потом пойдём гулять, – он смущённо улыбнулся. – Мне нужна передышка.  
– Хорошо, – Диос улыбнулся.   
Они устроились на диване, забравшись на него с ногами. С недавних пор у Грега появилась потребность периодически сворачиваться где-то если не клубком, то почти.   
– Скажи, а почему ты вообще так неожиданно решил вызвать Тогу?  
Райдер удивлённо посмотрел на него.  
– Потому что ты меня позвал.  
Получив в ответ полный недоумения взгляд, поправился:  
– Ну, не совсем ты, – он улыбнулся. – Мелкий, – и тут же укоризненно нахмурился. – Довели ребёнка...  
– Мелк... – Диос поперхнулся. – ЧТО он тебе показал?!  
При воспоминании о «театральном спектакле» глаза Грега немедленно стали злыми:  
– То, что точно заставит меня прийти, – медленно процедил он. – Поэтому, когда всё закончится, я просто набью Кирюу его смазливую рожу. Так, чтобы никакая пластическая операция не спасла.  
Он крепко прижал Диоса к себе и уткнулся носом в его плечо, пряча лицо.  
– Бедный малыш. Каково ему было при всём этом присутствовать... А ещё я, как слепоглухонемой капитан дальнего плавания, который постоянно всё забывает. Намучился он со мной. Каждый раз приходилось начинать с начала... Вот и позвал так, чтобы даже до меня дошло.  
Диос побледнел. До него внезапно тоже дошло, что за сцену увидел Грегори. И более того, он даже представлял, под каким примерно соусом это было подано.  
– Вот тварь! – не сдержавшись, процедил он.  
– Эй, ты чего?! – Грег непонимающе уставился на него. – Он же просто ребёнок! – он тепло улыбнулся. – Добрый и хороший... только глаза у него всегда грустные. Как будто случилось что-то страшное, и это что-то навсегда осталось с ним.  
– Забываешь, значит? А что ещё он тебе показывает?  
Диос знал – сейчас Грегори сможет что-то вспомнить, потому что они рядом.  
Юношу раздирала злость на самого себя.  
«Привет, шизофрения», – невесело подумал Акио.  
Невеста неспокойно возился, застряв между обидой и желанием кинуться Грегу на выручку – по его мнению, Диос мучил Победителя нарочно.  
А мелкий гадёныш загадочно улыбался и молчал.  
– Много чего, – Райдер снова улыбнулся. – С тех пор, как я вас отвоевал и мы разбили щит, я вспомнил почти всё: разговоры с тобой, с Акио, сны с мелким, как мы с ним познакомились... Он ко мне часто приходил во сне, особенно когда вы не могли. Показывал разные места. Например, учил меня охотиться. Я был лисом, и мы ловили зайца, – он невольно облизнулся, глаза заблестели. – Но чаще мы встречались посреди Нигде. Он что-то хотел мне показать, но вокруг было слишком много паутины, и я не мог сквозь неё пробиться…  
Диос молчал. Ему страстно хотелось убить кусочек себя. Но ещё больше ему было интересно, как мелкий умудрился всё это выделывать за их с Акио спинами? Да ещё в таких количествах… Это было невероятно.  
А Грег вдруг вспомнил бьющуюся в коконе тонкую светлую фигурку:  
– Скажи. Зачем Невеста напал на Канаэ?  
– Что?.. Ах, это… – Диос обнял руками колени и привычно умостил на коленях подбородок. – Энергии Невесты и Канаэ настолько отличаются друг от друга, что Невеста решил, что Канаэ враг и хочет причинить тебе вред. И, пожалуй, был не очень далёк от истины. Теперь вас связывает дополнительный или, если так удобнее, расширенный контракт, и ваши с Невестой силы крепко переплетены. Канаэ не хватит ни энергии, ни опыта для того, чтобы влить свою силу в одну нить, не тронув другой.  
В мыслях царил натуральный салат – крошево из эмоций, обрывков мыслей, дразнящих замечаний мелкого.  
– Невеста хотел меня защитить? – Грег удивился, но тут же сам себе кивнул. – Логично. Функция щита для Победителя. Учту на будущее...  
Своевольный щит получался. Хотя у Невесты же нет своей воли. Видимо, зашито в программу.  
Грег надеялся, что с Канаэ всё будет хорошо. Она убеждала его, что ничего серьёзного не случилось, но Райдер не верил. Он чувствовал, что ей здорово досталось, поэтому, не слушая возражений, проводил её домой и даже предложил наоборот взять часть энергии у него, но Отори решительно отказалась.  
Как показалось Грегу, с испугом.  
И хорошо. Мало ли что Невеста мог ещё выкинуть...  
Он обнял Диоса со спины и положил голову ему на плечо:  
– Пойдём в город? Развеемся... Ты стрелять умеешь?  
Стрелять Диос умел и даже знал, кого ему хочется пристрелить.  
Но Грегори, похоже, даже мысли не допускал о том, что им манипулировали, поставили его жизнь под угрозу.  
– Да. Послушай, – у него не укладывалось это в голове. Он просто должен был спросить. – Ты в самом деле считаешь, что мелкий – несчастное, напуганное существо? И просто звал тебя на помощь?  
– Грустное, – поправил Грег. – Грустное, а не несчастное. Слушай, ему же лет семь-восемь всего, он совсем один и очень скучает по сестре.... Да кому я это рассказываю, вы же одно целое, – он смущённо улыбнулся. – И вокруг мальчика творится чёрт знает что. Что ему ещё оставалось? Так что не переживай, я совершенно не сержусь.  
Диос порадовался, что не ел, не держал ничего в руках и много прочих «не», потому что всё закончилось бы бытовой аварией или даже трагедией. В голове звенел беззаботный издевательский смех.  
– Знаешь, тир – отличная идея, – нервно сказал он и первым пошёл к выходу.

– Учитывая обстоятельства, это вполне простительно, но в дальнейшем пренебрежение обязанностями со стороны Арисугавы будет нежелательным.  
– Я понял. Я сообщу ей.  
– Спасибо.  
… мучительная пауза.  
– Как… как ты?  
– У меня всё хорошо, спасибо.  
– Ясно. Ну… до встречи.  
– До свидания.  
Тога вышел из ворот Академии и направился вниз, к морю. Чтобы узнать, где живет странная маленькая девушка по имени Уилбер Фридсвайд, пришлось немало потрудиться. Сначала ему ответили, что она снимает у владельца ресторанчика, где работает официантом. Но оттуда она уволилась. И людям Кирюу еле удалось выяснить, что она сняла крошечный домик почти у кромки моря, на отшибе.  
Поскольку Дзюри не было в Академии, она не отчислялась и не уезжала, просто забила на занятия и на окружающую действительность, можно было предположить, что она именно там и провела последние четыре дня.  
Тога за прошедшее время несчётное множество раз порывался пойти к Грегу, бросить вызов и немедленно отыграть Невесту назад. Но две мысли не позволяли ему это сделать. Во-первых, он не был уверен, что этого хотел бы Акио. (Хотел ли чего-то сам Тога, мужчину обычно не волновало в случаях, когда речь шла о Круге. И по прошествии времени Кирюу убедился, что по крайней мере в этом Отори всегда прав.) А во-вторых, Тога прекрасно знал, что такое Невеста, и понимал, что процесс передачи энергии был уже дважды прерван, и третий раз вполне мог разнести Академию со всеми, кто там находился, в клочья.  
Но как же чертовски хотелось плюнуть на всё и сделать так, как ему подсказывали сердце и жажда стать сильнее.  
Тога злобно пнул камешек и попал в чашку какому-то добряку, сидевшему у своего домика и пившему чай.  
– Простите, – смущённо сказал юноша, останавливаясь. – Я не хотел. Вы в порядке?  
– Я – да, – старик улыбнулся, отчего от его глаз лучиками разбежались морщинки. – А вот о моем чае этого, увы, не скажешь... Впрочем, я и так собирался заварить новый. Будем считать, что вы спасли старика от приступа лени. В моём возрасте подобные приступы чреваты страшными бедами... – он снова улыбнулся юноше, словно подбадривая, поднялся и шагнул в дом – видимо, заваривать свой чай.  
Тога ещё раз смущённо извинился в широкую спину, проводил его взглядом, ощутил какое-то странное энергетическое колебание, но поскольку сейчас всё здесь вибрировало и куда-то перемещалось, не придал значения и двинулся дальше.  
«Не хватало ещё начать на людей кидаться», – с горькой иронией подумал он.  
Домик Уил ему не сразу удалось найти. Крошечное деревянное здание тонуло в зелени пихт – видно было только красно-коричневый скат крыши.  
Калитка провисла, но открылась бесшумно, и Тога окунулся в медвяное море уже совсем зимней пожелтевшей травы. Лишь у двери он подозрительно оглянулся назад, уверенный, что увидит пейзаж совсем не из этих мест. Но ничего подобного не было.  
Стук в дверь разбудил дремавшего под крышей сычика, и тот вылетел прямо на Тогу, заставив его вздрогнуть.  
– Привет. Чего надо?  
Уил не отличалась ни манерами, ни особым тактом – она распахнула дверь сразу на всю ширину и встала в проёме, скрестив на почти отсутствующей груди руки. Тога ещё в прошлый раз подивился её малому росту, а сейчас ему пришлось слегка нагнуться, чтобы не смущать девушку взглядом из-под полуопущенных век.  
– Арисугава у тебя?  
– Допустим.  
Мог не стараться – Уил говорила с ним как с равным.  
– Кто там? – Дзюри подошла к двери и открыто собственническим жестом обхватила Уил поперёк живота – не то удерживая, не то заявляя Тоге, что она – её.  
«Да больно надо…»  
– Привет. Я хотел сказать, что очень рад, что ты меня услышала.   
Бровь Дзюри дёрнулась вверх: она считала, что Тога к происходящему в её жизни не имеет никакого отношения. Но Кирюу нравилось думать, что он всё и всех контролирует. Видимо, комплексы.  
От девушки шла лёгкая волна враждебности. Привету из Академии она явно была не рада.  
Тога мысленно пожал плечами и продолжил:  
– Мы больше не можем прикрывать твоё отсутствие в Академии. Не говоря о том, что сейчас время тестов и испытательных экзаменов. Фридсвайд-сан также могут отчислить за пропуски, хотя её вряд ли это волнует. Но у тебя есть определённые обязательства в Совете.  
– Я поняла, – на лице Дзюри не дрогнул ни один мускул, но Тога готов был поклясться, что она потёрлась бедрами о впереди стоящую Уил.  
Тога кивнул и сошёл на тропинку. Остановился, полуобернулся.  
– Я правда рад за тебя.  
И он в самом деле был рад. Но Дзюри только кивнула. Взгляд был непроницаемый.  
Стоило ему оказаться на дороге, как улыбка сошла с его лица.  
Как только положенный срок пройдет, и Невеста завершит цикл передачи энергии, он бросит вызов Грегори. И на этот раз не проиграет.  
– Нужно возвращаться, – Арисугава закрыла за Кирюу дверь и притянула Уил к себе.  
– Что, прямо сейчас? – возмутилась та.  
– Нет, – Дзюри улыбнулась. – Вечером.  
– Утром, – поправила её Уил, обняла за шею и потянулась к губам.  
Спустя ещё пять минут её рыжая богиня капитулировала:  
– Хорошо. Утром...

В библиотеке было немного сумрачно, прохладно и очень уютно.  
Нанами вошла в огромный полупустой, несмотря на горячую пору, холл и пошла в зал классической литературы, немного нервничая, как всегда в библиотеке, от перестука каблучков. Как-то они неуместно звучали. Но времени переобуваться не было, да и не хотелось. А книжку нужно было заполучить сейчас.  
Нанами огляделась и направилась к полкам с английской классикой.  
Разглядывая золочёные, тиснёные и более дешёвые – глянцевые и бумажные – корешки, она сердито думала о том, что скоро уже всякие малявки будут обсуждать Гёссе и Ницше, мня себя самыми умными.  
Она застала Цувабуки с неизменной Мари обсуждавшими “Дивный новый мир” Олдоса Хаксли.  
Хаксли класс Нанами проходил два года назад, но она как-то умудрилась прохлопать этот факт – не то болела, не то прочитала краткое изложение романа, написала по нему эссе и забыла, как частенько делала, чтобы мозг совсем уж не закипал. А теперь вот пришлось искать чёртову книгу, чтобы было, о чём поговорить с мальчиком. И ладно бы ещё со сверстником или парнем из старшей школы...  
Нанами углядела похожий на нужный корешок, подвинула лестницу и полезла вверх.  
В этот раз никто не проходил мимо, никто её не напугал и ничто не свалилось на неё сверху.  
Нанами просто пошатнулась, лестница послушно последовала за весом её тела, и девушка, не успев даже толком испугаться, рухнула вниз. Словно это могло её спасти, она крепко зажмурилась и тут ощутила, что уже никуда не падает, а очень даже позорно висит в воздухе метрах в полутора над полом… на руках. Нанами открыла глаза, осторожно посмотрела на своего спасителя и чуть не задохнулась от возмущения. Её подхватил тот самый нахал, который чуть не угробил их со Цувабуки у холла Немуро! Тогда она подала жалобу на хамское поведение в свой адрес, но дело почему-то замяли. И вот он теперь в библиотеке.  
«Что это он тут вообще делает? Необразованное быдло...»  
– Отпусти, – холодно сказала девушка, вздёрнув нос.  
– Сначала скажи «спасибо», – невозмутимо ответил тот, даже не думая выполнять указание.  
Прикинув соотношение сил и сообразив, что сама не выберется, Нанами хмуро посмотрела на него. Парень оказался даже симпатичным. Красивое, хотя и обветренное лицо, чёрные волосы забраны в хвост (конечно же гораздо короче, чем у её брата, и наверняка не ухоженные и сухие), жёсткий рот и тёмно-карие глаза. И смотрели эти глаза с нескрываемой насмешкой, что только больше её разозлило. Но, как ни крути, он и правда её спас – возможно, от очень серьёзного увечья, если не смерти.  
– Спасибо, – недовольно сказала она. – А теперь поставь меня, пожалуйста, на пол.  
– Как прикажете, вашество, – парень ухмыльнулся шире, – вот только куда? Пол большой.  
Не выпуская её из рук, он картинно повернулся кругом, словно действительно предлагая выбор. Держал он её крепко и, судя по высоте открывшегося Нанами обзора, ростом был с Тогу или выше. Только плечи у него были шире. Он весь был больше и шире, как какая-то горилла. И он над ней издевался. Ну что за хам… И лапищи эти ещё…  
Если бы в её жизни не случилось выигрыша дуэли, не было Акио, она не поняла бы, почему ей жарко и неудобно.  
Сообразив, она покраснела и приложила его ладонью по широкой груди.  
– Да плевать, куда именно. Поставь меня!  
«Животное.»  
Она даже не дождалась, пока он выполнит – стоило ему слегка наклониться, и Нанами кошкой выпрыгнула из рук и наконец-то с наслаждением ощутила под ногами твёрдую поверхность.  
А искомая книжка оказалась на столе поблизости. С радостным возгласом Нанами подбежала к ней. Она схватила книгу и с радостью убедилась, что действительно нашла то, что искала.  
– Эй, это моё.  
Нанами чуть не подпрыгнула. Как эта горилла умудрился подойти так быстро и бесшумно? А парень уже стоял перед ней и протягивал руку:  
– Отдай.  
Кирюу удивлённо уставилась на него:  
– **Это** – твоё? – издевательски уточнила она. Всё-таки попытки этого парня приставать к ней переходили уже всякие границы. – Да ты читать-то умеешь?  
Парень широко ухмыльнулся:  
– А зачем? Я картинки разглядываю.  
Теперь голос Нанами сочился презрением:  
– В этой книге нет картинок, идиот.  
Она демонстративно раскрыла книгу, чтобы доказать свою правоту, и из неё вдруг выпал яркий глянцевый журнал. Кирюу машинально подняла его и бросила взгляд на обложку, да так и застыла с широко распахнутыми глазами и раскрытым ртом.   
На обложке соблазнительно изгибалась голубоглазая блондинка. Абсолютно голая.  
– Говорил же, что это мое, – судя по голосу, парень явно над ней потешался.  
Нанами подняла голову. Так и есть, стоит, по-прежнему протягивает руку и мерзко улыбается. Мерзавец. Откуда вообще берутся такие типы?  
– Не претендую, – Нанами зашвырнула в него журналом, который, к её злости, парень ловко поймал, свернул трубочкой и засунул себе в задний карман джинс. Произошедшее, кажется, ничуть его не расстроило, скорее, наоборот.  
На них стали оглядываться – звуки далеко и громко разносились по библиотеке.  
Кирюу почувствовала себя совсем уж глупо, стоя с книгой в руке и глядя в расплывающуюся в ухмылке рожу.  
Никто её не любит. И все за спиной вечно шушукаются. И этот туда же.  
Ни с того ни с сего захотелось сделать гадость, а поскольку Нанами не очень любила откладывать дела на потом, она, чеканя шаг, подошла к парню и влепила ему пощёчину. После чего громыхнула злополучной книгой о стол и вышла, сжав кулачки и думая о том, как много всё-таки в этом мире идиотов.  
Парень оторопело посмотрел ей вслед, машинально потирая рукой щёку.   
«Какие мы гордые и обидчивые. Прям королева», – подумал он и продолжил уже вслух:  
– Но какие ножки...  
А потом устроился с книгой в углу, отыскал нужную страницу и продолжил чтение. Времени у него и так было немного.

В сексе Невеста напоминал Грегори игрушку из секс-шопа: силиконовую куклу в полный рост с отверстиями в положенных местах. Вообще-то Грег никогда подобного рода игрушками не пользовался. Они его не привлекали, но в один из своих заходов в магазин соответствующей тематики (куда его периодически пускали, поверив, что он старше своих лет) Райдер такую куклу из любопытства потрогал. И пришёл к выводу, что с человеческим телом **это** не имеет ничего общего, и не понятно, как с этим куском силикона можно трахаться.   
Невеста не был куском силикона. Эта кукла была из плоти и крови и обладала весьма богатым функционалом, но от этого не переставала быть куклой. У куклы-Невесты не было своих желаний, своего возбуждения и своих эмоций.   
И это было невыносимо.  
– Раздевайся и иди ко мне.  
Невеста послушно потянулся к пуговицам жилета. Грег раздражённо последовал его примеру, расстёгивая китель. Раздевать себя Невесте он не позволял. Почему-то это было неприятно, к тому же, отнимало лишнее время. Зачем игры при сексе с безэмоциональной куклой?  
Полное отсутствие эмоций со стороны Невесты было почти невыносимым, заставляя испытывать к нему – и к собственному телу, с готовностью отвечающему на умелые ласки – почти отвращение.  
Раньше Грег не задумывался о том, насколько ему важна эмоциональная составляющая в сексе. Оказалось, критически важна. И дело даже было не в наличии или отсутствии «настоящих чувств», всё было гораздо проще. Ему нужен был эмоциональный отклик на любое взаимодействие с его участием, в том числе на секс. Но этого отклика в Невесте не было. И не могло быть.  
Ну конечно, откуда им взяться у щита. Диос ведь с самого начала ему говорил: Невеста – это не личность.   
Щит просто выполнял свою работу. А Победитель – свою.  
Райдер дождался, пока мужчина приблизится к нему, и отдал основную команду:  
– Можешь делать всё, что считаешь нужным. Если мне что-то не понравится, я тебе скажу.  
Обычно говорить больше ничего не требовалось.  
Невеста опустился перед Грегом на колени.  
Тело делало свою работу, а в мыслях царил хаос.  
Неприятие Грега, полная глухота и нежелание видеть его эмоции, его чувства обескураживали, заставляли ощущать себя ненавистным, отвратительным придатком к статусу Победителя. Он чувствовал холод и отчуждение юноши физически, кожей. Они торчали из Райдера как иголки из дикобраза, топорщились во все стороны, ранили, кололи Невесту, стоило ему приблизиться. И что бы он ни делал, как бы ни старался показать своё восхищение, своё желание – не получалось. Райдер не хотел слушать, не хотел смотреть, отказывался чувствовать.  
Из-за этого нарушался ток энергии. Вялый, расхлябанный ручеёк силы еле ворочался от Невесты к Победителю и дальше, к другим дуэлянтам.  
Всё это только добавляло взаимной обиды и горечи в их странное взаимодействие.  
Что Грегори Райдер на него обижается – было понятно. Вот только совершенно непонятно было, за что. И с каждым разом чувство вины подступало ближе и ближе, ещё больше мешая обмену энергией, заставляя Невесту всё настойчивее отводить взгляд и скрывать стывшую в нём боль, замешанную с тревогой и унижением от осознания собственной ненужности и бессилия…

– Я пойду спать.  
– Хорошо.  
Он не оборачивался. Какой смысл? Грегори даже не посмотрит на него перед выходом.  
Остался сидеть на полу, куда сполз после оргазма, показавшегося ужасно пустым и пресным.  
В последнее время красный цвет невыносимо резал глаза, раздражал и давил на нервы.  
За спиной закрылся лифт и поехал вниз.  
А мужчина схватил со столика чайник и запустил им в стену.  
От этой вспышки стало только хуже…

Через час или два он всё-таки поднялся с пола и пошёл убирать осколки и оттирать с белой стены чайные потёки.


	15. Арка II, часть 9

Грег решил, что с него хватит. Он уже достаточно притерпелся к новым ощущениям, новому восприятию реальности, чтобы попытаться существовать в этом новом мире так, как жил раньше. И в первую очередь он хотел вернуться к себе. Полупустые помещения западного корпуса уже стали для него почти родными, и в них точно было больше от ощущения «дома», чем в проклятой башне. И на этот раз после секса с Невестой Райдер отправился туда.  
А если быть честным, просто сбежал.  
Несмотря на отсутствие чужих запахов и физически комфортную обстановку, прохладу, огромные комнаты, новые диваны, регулярные завтраки-обеды-ужины и неизменный капуччино, Райдеру казалось, что в башне он задыхается. Отсутствие Акио и присутствие Невесты, в каждом жесте которого нет-нет да и проглядывало что-то знакомое и родное, причиняло глухую зудящую боль.   
Он не мог смотреть на покорно-дружелюбную маску вместо любимого лица. Он боялся, что не сдержится и ударит эту маску, не один раз и не два, в тщетной попытке разбить, расколоть и вытащить из-под неё живое мясо. Хоть что-то живое…  
Грег тряхнул головой. Чем реже он встречается с Невестой, тем больше шанс, что он сдержится и не причинит ему – и Акио – вреда. Он повернул в замке ключ и вошёл в тёмный пустой холл. И там замер, забыв закрыть дверь.  
На диване в центре холла сидело привидение. Самое настоящее привидение: сквозь юношу лет двадцати отчётливо просвечивал весёленький рисунок обивки. В ромбик. Но юношу это не смущало совершенно: он сосредоточенно что-то чиркал в разбросанных по столу призрачных бумажках.   
– Э… а ты кто? – более умного вопроса Грег не придумал.  
Юноша не отреагировал.  
Не известно, сколько времени Райдер пялился бы на это диво, если бы с верхней площадки не раздались громкие голоса:  
– Ямамото, ты опять привёл девушку?  
– Кэтсу, заткнись. Достал.  
– Я сообщу о твоём недопустимом поведении господину Немуро.  
– Да хоть самому Императору, ками тебя задери! Если я не буду расслабляться, я не смогу работать. И тогда семинар господина Немуро лишится одной из своих светлейших голов.  
– Думаю, что наш проект от этого только выиграет.  
– Он безусловно выиграет, если отсюда убрать тебя!  
– Да заткнитесь вы оба! Один орёт, когда трахается, второй – когда не трахается, а мне нужно работать!  
– А я хочу спать!  
– Да похуй, ребята, завтра суббота, давайте устроим вечеринку!  
– Хирано, и ты туда же?  
– Ну а что? И девчонок позовём!  
– А выпивка есть?  
– Сейчас у Нагано спросим. Эй, Нагано-сан, выпить найдётся?  
С верхней площадки свесился ещё один призрак, необъятных размеров вихрастый весельчак. Он повис животом на перилах, пытаясь привлечь внимание юноши в холле.  
– Если вы заткнётесь и дадите мне ещё пятнадцать минут тишины, найдётся, – невозмутимо ответил тот, продолжая какие-то расчеты.  
Грег помотал головой. Гул голосов не пропал. Парень на лестнице и этот самый Нагано тоже никуда не делись. Хуже: весёлый толстяк кубарем скатился вниз по лестнице и кинулся к телефону в холле. Спустя пару минут он уже общался с кем-то в соседнем общежитии, зазывая на вечеринку.  
«Что за хрень?!»  
– А ты ещё кто? – крикнул Грег второму призраку, но тот на него тоже не отреагировал.  
Ворвавшийся в раскрытую дверь порыв осеннего ветра едва не сдул со стола призрачные листы.  
– Дверь закрой, – недовольно бросил ему парень по имени Нагано, собирая свои бумаги.  
– Так ты меня видишь?! – обрадовался Грег.  
– Вижу. Хотя глаза бы мои на тебя не смотрели. С тех пор, как ты тут поселился, работать стало невозможно.  
– Как это я поселился?! Это вы… вы откуда вообще здесь взялись?!  
Нагано посмотрел на него, как на душевнобольного, собрал наконец-то свои бумаги и встал.  
– Хирано, гуляем внизу. А не как в прошлый раз.  
Толстяк оторвался от телефона и возмущённо замахал руками:  
– Конечно! Как ты мог подумать!!!  
– То есть будет опять как всегда, – кивнул сам себе Нагано и направился вверх по лестнице. – Пойду комнату запру.  
– Нагано-сан, ты просто душка, – толстяк послал ему в спину воздушный поцелуй.  
Райдер, по-прежнему с трудом соображая, где он находится и что вообще происходит, поспешил по лестнице наверх. И замер повторно, уже наверху. Коридор был наполнен призрачными студентами. Одни хлопали дверьми, другие, не утруждаясь особо, проходили прямо сквозь стены, третьи обсуждали вечеринку, четвёртые девчонок, пятые какой-то проект…  
– Эй! Какого чёрта тут происходит?!  
Но его снова игнорировали.  
– Немуро даже не знает, в чём суть проекта. И этого молокососа поставили нами руководить?  
– Ладно тебе, Мамору, ты тоже не знаешь, в чём суть проекта.  
– И никто не знает. У каждого только свой небольшой кусок.  
– Ну так чего ты напрягаешься?  
– А тебя это не напрягает?  
– Меня – нет. Пойдём лучше вниз, пока выпивка не кончилась.  
– Да ещё не началось ничего.  
– Поверь мне, выпивка закончится раньше.  
– Но…  
– Ты просто новенький. Ещё привыкнешь…  
Невысокий крепкий коротыш снисходительно похлопал своего молодого двухметрового товарища где-то в районе локтя.  
– Идём.  
Парочка направилась к лестнице. Грег внутренне напрягся, но с места не сошёл, и призраки проплыли сквозь него, не обращая на Райдера ни малейшего внимания. По ощущениям это было похоже на лёгкую щекотку.  
Грег нервно сглотнул и снова огляделся. В углу препирались Кэтсу и Ямамото. Райдер подумал было, что высокий тонкий Кэтсу кого-то ему напоминает, и даже подошёл поближе, чтобы присмотреться, как вдруг увидел Нагано, культурно выплывающего из двери в его комнату и запирающего её на призрачный ключ.  
– Эй! Это моя комната! – возмутился он.  
Юноша посмотрел на него. Сердито, но, как показалось Грегу, немного сочувственно.  
– Теперь, когда ты наконец-то можешь меня видеть и слышать, я вынужден тебя огорчить. В этой комнате живу я. А тебе придётся переехать.  
– Что? С какой стати? Я тут живу!  
Нагано лишь пожал плечами:  
– Значит, будешь жить в другом месте.  
– И не подумаю!  
Грег решительно шагнул к своей двери и открыл её ключом. Он даже почти не удивился, увидев, как сквозь контуры его мебели проступает совсем другая.  
«Ну хоть кровати у нас стоят в разных углах», – пришла в голову дурацкая мысль.  
Нагано за его спиной сочувственно хмыкнул:  
– Ты сам от нас сбежишь. Как думаешь, почему этот корпус так долго стоит пустым?  
Грег медленно обернулся:  
– А вы вообще... кто? И что вы тут делаете?  
Нагано обречённо вздохнул:  
– Хирано был прав. Ты всё-таки идиот. Ну, пойдем вниз, посидишь с нами, может, поймёшь что… Всё равно поспать тебе не удастся. Правда, выпить не предложу, выпивка у нас призрачная, да и разговаривать с тобой особо никто не будет, но хоть какое-то развлечение…  
Нагано продолжал говорить что-то меланхоличное, удаляясь в сторону лестницы. Грег, сам не зная почему, послушно последовал за ним.

Нанами с утра была какая-то смурная.  
Тога себя тоже чувствовал не самым лучшим образом.  
Они без особого аппетита поковырялись в завтраке, собрались и, не сговариваясь, пошли на занятия вместе, хотя обычно ходили разными дорогами.  
– Слушай, – буркнула Нанами. – Я не знаю, что происходит, но, по-моему, что-то не так.  
«Что-то не так» – это была очень точная характеристика.  
Хлынувшая в первую ночь с Райдером небывало мощной волной энергия Невесты с каждым новым днём почему-то убывала, а сейчас и вовсе почти иссякла. Тога подозревал, что виной тому совсем не Невеста. Совершенно очевидно: Грегу было далеко до остальных членов Совета. Даже Ёсида при всём своём маразме в плане ценных указаний по реорганизации академической жизни и неоправданно жестоком обращении с Невестой справлялся с этой частью лучше, хотя именно от него Тога не ожидал ничего подобного.  
Кирюу пожалел, что нельзя поговорить с Акио-Невестой – как и Анси, тот со скрупулезной тщательностью соблюдал множество негласных правил поведения с дуэлянтами, в том числе, сохранял в тайне подробности отношений с ними. А с Райдером говорить толку мало – в этом Тога уже убедился.  
Он невольно кинул неприязненный взгляд в сторону западного корпуса и от неожиданности даже остановился. Шедшая позади Нанами впечаталась в его спину лбом.  
– Э-эй!  
– Извини-извини.  
– Пффф… Мальчишки! – раздражённо прошипела сестра и, обойдя его, двинулась дальше.  
В другое время Тогу бы её выходка позабавила, но сейчас он даже не обратил внимания, поскольку смотрел, как выползает (по-другому и не назовёшь) в сторону главного учебного корпуса Грег. Кто-то явно недоспал этой ночью… Вероятно, встреча с привидениями наконец-то состоялась.  
Но Тогу занимала другая мысль – Грег не ночевал с Невестой. Он попытался вспомнить, что ещё видел, и осознал, что Грег относился к Невесте ощутимо прохладно.  
«Странно… И это после того, как ты чуть меня не порвал, отбирая у меня право владеть им?»  
Юноша шевельнулся было – импульс поговорить, объяснить был невероятно силён, – но потом молча отвернулся и пошёл своей дорогой.  
Бесполезно.  
Во-первых, это Грегори Райдер, который лучше всех знает всё. А во-вторых, настолько сонному человеку бессмысленно что-то говорить – не запомнит.  
Если всё зайдет слишком далеко, он прекрасно знал, что делать.

После тренировки, прошедшей хуже некуда, Грег наконец-то вспомнил.  
Сто мальчиков Немуро.  
Жертва Месту силы…  
На жертву эта банда оголтелых парней походила меньше всего. Призраки кутили всю ночь, Райдеру даже стало интересно, как они умудрялись работать при таком образе жизни. Но не сильно. Гораздо больше его интересовали простые насущные вопросы, например, где теперь спать. Потому что спать в доме, полном привидений, оказалось невозможным.   
Или что он ещё забыл. Очередной разговор с Акио… Интересно, сколько их было? Сколько он вспомнит? И сколько так и не вспомнит?   
Грегори злился.  
Злился, потому что умудрился забыть моменты, когда они с Акио и Диосом были вместе, а сейчас каждый такой момент казался ему драгоценностью.  
Злился, потому что не выспался.  
Злился, потому что на тренировках ему перестали удаваться самые простые вещи.  
Злился, потому что Акио и Диос к нему почти не приходили, а мелкий больше не снился.  
Злился, потому что чувствовал себя каким-то вялым, усталым, разбитым и пустым, и эта пустота его жрала изнутри. Он смутно догадывался, что его состояние как-то связано с Невестой. И поэтому на Невесту тоже злился.  
Злился настолько, что умудрился поругаться с Заком, и тот просто выгнал его с тренировки. О мысли попроситься к нему пожить на какое-то время, как было летом, можно было забыть: старик разобиделся на Грега всерьёз. Грег тоже разобиделся непонятно на что и чуть было не решил сбежать к Канаэ и попросить у неё место на коврике у двери. Вдруг ей пригодится сторожевой лис?  
«Я мог бы кусать нарушителей за пятки, – рассеянно думал он, не замечая, что идёт совсем не к домику Канаэ. – А она кормила бы меня мясом. Свежим. Куриным. Оно такое сладкое... И гладила спину. Мы бы жили душа в душу…»  
Ноги принесли его к башне, и Грегори замер у входа в лифт.   
Ну конечно. Кого он пытался обмануть.  
Никуда он не денется ни от башни, ни от Невесты. Потому что где-то внутри кокона по-прежнему спрятан Акио. И наверняка он ещё не обедал: Невеста постоянно забывал поесть, и кормить мужчину приходилось чуть ли не насильно. Что тоже было удовольствием весьма сомнительным.  
Райдер сжал зубы, чувствуя, как накатывает очередной приступ злости, и нажал кнопку вызова. Лифт ехал наверх чёртову вечность, что только добавило в копилку раздражения. А когда Грег вошёл в апартаменты, обнаружил, что Невеста с отсутствующим видом сидит над тарелкой с супом и явно не собирается есть.  
– Привет, – коротко поздоровался он. – Ещё не обедал? Нужно поесть.  
Он старался говорить мягко или хотя бы нейтрально, но не получалось. Усталость, раздражение и злость рвались наружу.  
– Я не хочу, – ровно ответил Невеста, глядя в пустоту перед собой, предположительно базировавшуюся в тарелке. Появление Грега застало его врасплох. Ему нужно было побыть одному, зализать раны и морально приготовиться к ночи. Но Грег спутал ему планы.  
– Ты никогда не хочешь, – злость рвалась наружу, грызла нервы изнутри. – Но твоему телу нужны силы. – Он подошёл к Невесте вплотную и поднял голову мужчины за подбородок, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза. – Поэтому – ешь.  
Глаза у Грега были злыми. И почему-то это словно разбудило Невесту. Он вдруг мотнул головой, вырываясь из жёстких пальцев.  
– Зачем мне есть? Зачем **тебе** , чтобы я ел? Ты даже смотреть на меня не хочешь!  
Тарелка полетела на пол, теряя по дороге суп.  
Грег неверяще уставился на мужчину.  
«Акио?»  
Нет. Он по-прежнему чувствовал, что перед ним Невеста. Но тогда откуда такие эмоции, вплоть до прямого неповиновения? Откуда в Невесте вообще эмоции?  
Невеста отвернулся, опустил глаза в пол, и этот привычный уже жест окончательно Грега взбесил.  
– Да какая разница! – он схватил Невесту за волосы и резко дёрнул, заставляя поднять голову. – Какая **тебе** разница, что и зачем я делаю? Тебе же на всё плевать!  
Мужчина стиснул зубы, стараясь сдержать рвущийся наружу гнев. И вдруг ощутил, что Грег хочет этого гнева, хочет ссоры, крика, подраться. И не абстрактно – а с ним.  
«Но тебе же будет плохо…»  
«Но зато теперь можно.»  
– Это тебе на всё плевать! – он толкнул Грега в грудь – крепко, сильно. – Заперся в своём охуенно богатом внутреннем мире и решил, что никто тебя не любит! Решил, что раз тебе не дают на блюдечке желаемое, то не нужно и самому искать! – в горле клокотало, рвалось наружу какое-то смутное рычание.  
От обиды и злости ему не удавалось толком контролировать эмоции и силу – та вибрировала по всей башне совершенно беспрепятственно.  
– Желаемое? На блюдечке?! – Райдер едва не задохнулся. Эмоции последних дней захлестнули, мешая видеть, мешая чувствовать, не давая заметить, что пол под его ногами едва не ходит ходуном. – Да мне плевать на твоё блюдечко! Я хочу нормальное живое общение, нормальных живых эмоций, и желательно направленных на меня, а не на абстрактного «победителя»! – он не замечал, что уже кричит в голос. – Тебе же плевать, кто на моём месте, плевать, с кем проводить время, кому отдавать силу и с кем трахаться, и плевать, что я по этому поводу чувствую! Так какого чёрта ты ждёшь, что мне захочется что-то в тебе искать?!  
– Ты – идиот!  
Невеста размахнулся и дал ему пощёчину.  
И замер напротив него с горящими по-звериному глазами.  
А Грег вдруг шагнул к нему, глядя на мужчину широко распахнутыми удивлёнными глазами. Протянул руку и неуверенно коснулся пальцами скулы:  
– Ты... ты живой? – В глазах Невесты полыхнула уже настоящая ярость, и моментально отозвалась в юноше злостью. – Так какого чёрта ты тогда ведёшь себя, как ходячий труп?!  
– А ты хоть раз говорил, что тебе хочется… что тебе нужно… – голос пресёкся, горло сжало спазмом. Невеста оттолкнул руку. – Ты… решил всё сразу… не спрашивал… почему-то просто решил… Почему?!  
Где-то в кабинете или во второй спальне что-то звякнуло.  
В воздухе запахло озоном и сексом.  
– Да какая нахрен разница, чего мне хочется?! Ты можешь хоть на минуту посмотреть на меня, как на человека, а не как на Хозяина?! – Грег по-прежнему злился, злость была пряной и горячей. – Мне не нужно, чтобы ты изображал эмоции по моему запросу! Мне нужно, чтобы они просто – были! И если ты сейчас это тоже воспримешь как приказ... – он резко дёрнул Невесту к себе, – то я тебя просто убью.  
– Лучше убей, – ядовито процедил Невеста сквозь зубы, не сдержав очередного порыва злости. – Ты же прекрасно знаешь, что я чувствую, когда и к кому… Зачем меня спрашивать?.. – немного помолчав, он тихо добавил: – У меня было бы намного меньше проблем, если бы мне было всё равно, кто Победитель, с кем трахаться и кому передавать силу. Так задуман функционал Невесты. Но он так не работает, как оказалось.  
– Ну конечно, тебе бы хотелось, чтобы у тебя было меньше проблем. По крайней мере в этой области, – голос Грега сочился сарказмом. – Это же гораздо удобнее.  
Невеста с укором посмотрел на Грега.  
Злость в глазах парня сменилась усталостью и грустью. После вспышки гнева опять нахлынула слабость. А сердце никак не могло решить, что же ему чувствовать теперь, когда Невеста оказался не «доспехом», а полноценной частью Отори – сейчас Грег чувствовал его личность так же отчетливо, как Акио или Диоса. Вот только понять желания и порывы этой части не мог. Было ли Невесте действительно безразлично, с кем быть? Или не было, но он к этому стремился?   
Он вдруг притянул мужчину к себе и обнял – осторожно и неуверенно. Тот, выдохшись, уткнулся лбом в мосластое плечо.  
– Удобство… Что ты знаешь об удобстве… Я – часть Акио. Я не могу перестать ею быть. И не могу изменить его – свое – отношение к тебе. И мне не всё равно.  
Грег крепче прижал Невесту к себе.  
– Прости, – тихо проговорил он. – Я вёл себя, как идиот.   
Он устало потёрся лбом о плечо Невесты. Теперь, когда он мог видеть его эмоции, стало легче.   
Вот только в голосе Невесты, когда тот говорил о своих чувствах к нему, была скорее безысходность, чем что-либо ещё.   
Грег хотел спросить. Но чувствовал, что спрашивать бесполезно.  
Вместо этого он пробурчал:  
– Хотя ты тоже хорош, конечно, – в голосе не было обвинения или укора, – сидишь, как устрица в раковине... Я лисица, а не телепат. Мысли не читаю.  
Они вместе с грехом пополам добрались до диванов и тяжело туда рухнули. Диваны протестующе застенали, но на их страдания никто не обратил внимания.  
– Прости, – тихо сказал Невеста. – Мне показалось, мои эмоции могут побеспокоить тебя, причинить тебе неудобство… Невеста не должен мешать Победителю…  
Он ещё в середине фразы понял, что лучше было промолчать.  
Но было поздно.  
Впрочем, Грег не взорвался снова, только взъерошил пятерней свои и так стоящие дыбом волосы.  
– Пффф… Но ты же видишь во мне не только Победителя? Ты сам только что сказал.  
– Не только, – он подтянул длинные ноги на диван и сел по-турецки. – И даже не столько. Прости меня… мне очень тяжело говорить о себе. Это… поглощает мою энергию. Наверное, это из-за контракта.  
Он неловко прижался боком к боку Грега.  
– Тяжело говорить... – повторил задумчиво Грег.  
В его глазах появилось какое-то странное выражение. Юноша вдруг наморщил лоб и задумался, причем глаза у него упрямо заблестели.  
Должен же быть способ обойти этот проклятый контракт и почувствовать желания самой Невесты! Райдер больше не верил, что их у Невесты нет. Потому что с чувствами и волей, вопреки контракту, всё оказалось в порядке. Интересно, почему Диос думал иначе?  
Он вдруг спрыгнул с дивана и отошёл на несколько шагов, разглядывая Невесту, словно впервые. Мягкие черты лица, безвольно-расслабленная поза. А в глубине зеркальных глаз, следивших за каждым его движением (видимо, мужчина боялся, что Грег сейчас ещё что-то выкинет), скрывались обида, боль, страх... и насмешка. Тонкая, острая и опасная, как отравленная шпилька из старинной дамской прически. Грег невольно улыбнулся. Значит, он прав, и там, под этим чёртовым контрактом, Невеста прячет живые эмоции и желания. И если он нечаянно смог вытащить их наружу через небрежение, обиду и боль, то, может, стоит попробовать другой способ? Прямо противоположный.  
Он глубоко вдохнул пахнущий недавней грозой воздух, стараясь максимально открыться. И протянул вперёд обе руки:  
– Иди ко мне.  
Невеста недоверчиво посмотрел на него, но ослушаться не посмел. Он встал и подошёл, еле заметно потираясь боком об одну из ладоней. Грег одобрительно улыбнулся, и сердце зашлось от нахлынувшего тут же облегчения – всё-таки не сердится – и счастья. Когда юноша обхватил его лицо, удерживая в ладонях, и потянул к себе, Невеста сделал ещё один крошечный шаг вперёд, чтобы стать ближе, и сам потянулся к губам.   
Какое-то время они просто целовались, вслушиваясь друг в друга, сначала медленно и осторожно, а потом всё более страстно и горячо. Грег потянулся к рубашке, не спеша, медленно расстёгивая пуговицы. Невеста тут же протянул к нему руки – раздеть – но Грег отрицательно мотнул головой:  
– Я сам. Позже.   
Длинные пальцы замерли, так и не коснувшись его, а в зелёных глазах опять проступили обида и страх. Грег взял в ладони узкие запястья и, легко преодолевая еле заметное сопротивление, поднес руки Невесты к своему лицу. И, щурясь от удовольствия, потерся щекой о ладонь.  
«Давай. Расслабься. Чувствуй».  
Невеста пристально уставился на Грега, отчаянно пытаясь угадать, чего хочет Хозяин. А тот вёл себя странно.  
Он положил руки Невесты себе на плечи и продолжил раздевать. Он не торопился. Сейчас он не хотел торопиться.  
Невесте было неловко от того, что Грег сам снимал с него одежду. Хотелось остановить его, встать на колени и просить прощения за то, что так нагло стоит и ничего не делает. Но в то же время в самом своем сердце он слушал тонкую, неуверенную мелодию настройки на юношу и понимал: ему нравится то, что тот делает, и именно так, как делает.  
Он только почувствовал, что юноша разозлился, когда пальцы коснулись ошейника. Грег ненавидел этот чёртов ошейник. Сейчас больше чем когда-либо.  
Ошейник не давал целовать шею.  
Ошейник не давал провести языком вниз от подбородка к ямочке между ключиц.  
Ошейник не давал положить руку на горло.  
Ошейник царапал запястье, если дернуть за волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову назад.  
Ошейник хранил следы чужих рук, и Грегу казалось, что эти следы он чувствует подушечками пальцев, как крошечные вмятины-отпечатки.  
Ему хотелось взять нож и перерезать проклятую кожаную полоску. Или перегрызть зубами. Но он чувствовал, что в ней заключена какая-то очередная символическая магическая хрень, сломав которую, он опять всё испортит.   
Поэтому с ошейником придётся мириться. Но это единственное, с чем он был согласен мириться.  
Грег стянул с Невесты жилет и рубашку, провел ладонями по груди, животу и бокам мужчины, с удовольствием чувствуя, как напрягаются под руками мышцы. Невеста вздрогнул, но не шевельнулся и не попытался к нему прикоснуться, не слыша разрешения.  
«Посмотрим, насколько тебе хватит выдержки».  
Грег не был уверен, что у него получится. Он впервые задумался о том, что для реализации желаемого ему может просто не хватить опыта. Но он всё равно собирался попытаться – не раз и не два, до тех пор, пока не добьется своего.  
Он притянул Невесту ближе к себе, положил одну руку на спину мужчины между лопаток и едва ощутимо надавил. И резко вдохнул, забыв выдохнуть, когда послушное малейшему движению тело выгнулось под рукой, подставляясь. Грег мстительно прикусил сосок, с удовлетворением ловя ответную дрожь, а потом поднял голову и вжался бедром в пах мужчины, прижимая его теснее к себе.  
Невеста вздрогнул и запрокинул голову, закусив губу. Член болезненно напрягся, тело вибрировало, а кончики пальцев зудели от желания коснуться.   
Но Грег молчал. Он хотел большего.  
И он вслушивался в успевшее стать чужим тело, заново его узнавал.  
Приходилось тщательно выверять и контролировать каждое свое движение. Для Грега это было непривычно, но оказалось неожиданно захватывающим.  
Он притянул голову мужчины к себе и поцеловал. И так, целуя, потянулся к ширинке, расстёгивая брюки, легко касаясь пальцами члена через бельё. Он чувствовал напряжение и неуверенность, исходившие от Невесты, и постарался открыться ещё больше, показывая ему свои чувства.   
Тепло. Нежность. Восхищение. Удовольствие. И снова – спокойное, уверенное тепло.  
А потом медленно опустился на одно колено, стягивая вниз брюки вместе с бельём.  
Невеста задрожал – то, что делал Грег, было недопустимо. Но он всё ещё не смел в открытую противоречить.  
Он послушно шагнул вперёд, освобождаясь от одежды, всегда вызывавшей у него лёгкое недоумение. Но большинству людей одежда была нужна, потому что без неё они чувствовали себя неуверенно.  
Грег встал на колени и потёрся носом о бедро мужчины. Желание нахлынуло на него тяжёлой волной, но не глухой и душной, как в последние несколько дней, а глубокой и чистой. Сейчас он хотел Невесту. По-настоящему хотел. И мимолётно удивился тому, насколько это желание сильное... чтобы тут же выкинуть все мысли из головы. Он положил руки на ягодицы, легко их сжав, и стал целовать тонкую кожу над выступающими краями таза и с внутренней стороны бёдер. Запах у Невесты был просто одуряющим. Приходилось прикладывать усилия, чтобы сдерживаться и не касаться губами члена.  
Теперь Невесту захлестнула волна паники. Так и не посмев коснуться Хозяина, он отступил назад, насколько позволили руки Грега.   
– Пожалуйста, – умоляюще попросил он, – ты не должен. Я... я не могу так.  
– Почему? – он не сердился. Он ждал чего-то подобного. – Мне нравится то, что я делаю.  
– Я неуютно себя чувствую... Мне неловко. Это должен делать я, – Невеста умоляюще смотрел на него.   
– Должен что? Доставлять мне удовольствие? – Грег дождался, пока Невеста кивнёт, и продолжил: – Ты доставляешь. Знаешь, какая у тебя нежная и вкусная кожа? Вот здесь, например... – он протянул руку и провёл пальцами по внутренней стороне бедра.  
Слова вызывали растерянность. И в то же время будоражили кровь, заставляли чувствовать себя даже не желанным – вожделенным. Невеста с изумлением понял, что краснеет. Он едва ощутимо коснулся скулы Грега кончиками пальцев.   
– Пожалуйста. Прошу тебя...  
Но Грегори понял его неправильно. Вместо того, чтобы подняться с колен, он снова притянул мужчину к себе и коснулся языком его члена.  
– Н-н-нет! – Невеста тонко всхлипнул, колени подогнулись, и он опустился рядом с Грегом на пол. – Прошу... Пожалуйста. Не надо. Я... я не могу. Это слишком.  
Эмоции захлестывали, лишали способности думать, дышать, говорить связно. В голове неотступно билась одна и та же мысль: «Не надо... Не надо... Не надо... Это мне нужно служить тебе!». Невеста согнулся, словно от боли, и коснулся лбом пола у колен Грега.  
Грег испуганно притянул его к себе, крепко прижал. Он ожидал реакции, но не такой. И почувствовал, что снова невольно начинает злиться.  
«Неужели для того, чтобы тебе было хорошо, тобой нужно просто пользоваться?»  
Он упрямо стиснул зубы и мягко спросил:  
– Не нужно что? – Он заставил смотреть себе в глаза. – Если я хочу взять тебя в рот, а ты хочешь, чтобы я это сделал... Что может нам помешать?  
– Но что, если я не хочу? – тихо спросил мужчина.  
Грег отвёл взгляд.  
– Грегори, я хочу тебя. Очень, – Невеста в отчаянии посмотрел на него. – Но... мне слишком непривычно... неудобно. Пожалуйста, не мог бы ты не так сразу? – он неуверенно улыбнулся.  
Грег взял его лицо в ладони и мягко проговорил:  
– У тебя есть желания. Ты хочешь доставлять мне удовольствие. Приносить мне радость. Принадлежать мне. Верно? – Невеста радостно кивнул, и Грег с облегчением продолжил, радуясь, что угадал, что положено хотеть Невесте. – Так вот. Я тоже хочу доставлять тебе удовольствие, приносить счастье и быть твоим. Почему твои желания правильные, а мои – нет?  
– Неправда! Твои желания... – Невеста споткнулся. – Хорошо, – медленно сказал он. – Я попробую. Но, прошу тебя, минет оставь на следующий раз, – голос звучал умоляюще, и это было жалким зрелищем – он это понимал. Но это в самом деле было слишком, через край. Хозяин не понимал его. Почему-то ему нужно было, чтобы он кричал, жестикулировал, выражал свои желания, свои мысли, и всё это – громко, с транспарантами, с лозунгами, вывесками, интерактивной рекламой и неоновыми огнями. Хозяин не понимал, как важно самому Невесте служить, быть полезным. Хозяин не понимал, как сильно нежелание принять настолько простые и естественные вещи переворачивает небольшой, но уже устоявшийся мир, с которым Невеста появился на свет. А по-другому он не слышал и не видел.  
Грег снова посмотрел на мужчину. Конечно, Невеста понял, чего он хочет, и теперь попытается исполнить. Опять – его желание, а не своё... Он заговорил, медленно и тяжело:  
– Я хочу. Твоих эмоций. Твоих желаний. Тебя. – Грег помолчал. – Я хочу искренности. И взаимности. И честности. Мне не нужно зеркало. Понимаешь? – почти безнадежно.  
Невеста задрожал от обиды и боли.  
– Я не зеркало тебя! – отчаянно закричал он, и в огромном окне вдруг лопнуло стекло. – Почему ты не хочешь понять, как тяжело преодолеть установки контракта?  
Испугавшись собственного взрыва, он подвинулся к Грегу и ткнулся лбом в его плечо.  
«Правду. Сказать правду. Сказать тебе правду?»  
– Грегори... Я... Нет. Акио. Акио сделал большую ошибку. Он взял чужой контракт, не совпадающий с его характером и его ценностями.  
– Мне плевать на контракт, – отрезал Грег. – Тем более чужой. Есть ты – и я. Будь со мной, – он вдруг крепко, до боли стиснул Невесту в руках. – Иди ко мне. Ко мне, не к Победителю. Ты можешь? – Грег с надеждой посмотрел на мужчину.  
– Нет. Забыть, что ты и Победитель тоже – не в моих силах, – тихо шепнул Невеста. – Но я хочу тебя не только из-за этого. Ты – был первым, к кому я пришёл. Не Тога.  
При упоминании имени Кирюу юноша едва не зашипел:  
– Его я просто убью. И тогда точно буду единственным... – поймав встревоженный взгляд, вздохнул. – Шучу, – он потёрся щекой о щёку Акио. – Ну и чёрт с ним. Скажи. Есть что-то, чего мы оба хотим и что нам обоим будет в радость?  
– Хочу, чтобы ты взял меня, – прошептал Невеста застенчиво.  
– М-да? А если я хочу взять тебя ртом? – он поймал полный ужаса и паники взгляд и обречённо вздохнул. – Хорошо. Идём. Цивилизованно, на кровати и при выключенном свете...  
– А зачем выключать свет? – озадаченно спросил Невеста.  
Грег не ответил, только упрямо мотнул головой:  
– Идём.  
Невеста неожиданно притормозил.  
Он не мог дать Грегу требуемое, то есть, сбросить с себя все условности, к которым его обязывал контракт. Но можно было попробовать немного изменить контракт под себя, чтобы Грег больше не сталкивался с трудностями в восприятии его эмоций.  
– Я тебя обидел... Грег. Мы можем поговорить завтра? Пожалуйста? Мне это важно...  
– А почему завтра? – он почувствовал, как дрожат тонкие пальцы в его ладони. Ну конечно. Энергия. Сила. Эта грёбаная сила, которая нахрен ему была не нужна. Ему был нужен Акио и Диос. И Невеста. И ещё этот мелкий шестилетний пацанёнок. А на силу ему было плевать. Но только кому это интересно... – Хорошо. Завтра.  
Невеста благодарно выдохнул и приник к нему.

– … ну вот, встала она посреди этого палаточного лагеря и начала читать мораль. А потом подходит ко мне и говорит: «Мальчик, ты откуда?». У меня тогда сисек не было вообще, в восемнадцать лет, в смысле. А я сижу перед ней на коленях и понимаю, что надо быстро рвать оттуда когти, потому что с этой долбаной школой и этим городком что-то крепко не того. Ну и я возьми да скажи: «Я из Уэльса». Она посмотрела на меня как на коробку протухших артишоков, нескольких назвала по именам и немедленно увела за собой. Остальные остались, но было видно, что им уже совсем не нравится эта идея насчет пикника с палатками. А я поняла, что баба эта пошла звонить в полицию. Скатала спальник обратно в рюкзак и побежала. Ну и кто был тоже как я (или в тот момент решил стать, как я) – те за мной врассыпную.  
Уил потянулась, чуть не упав с подоконника, и закурила.  
– А один парень догнал меня и говорит: тебе, дескать, не туда. Там зона обстрела. Что за зона обстрела – он сказать не успел. В общем, поскольку там что-то праздновали, эти горе-ученики и другие подростки собирались в палаточном городке смотреть фейерверк. А меня чёрт дернул помчаться прямо через поле заложенных с прошлого вечера петард. И в самый подходящий момент они стали вокруг меня рваться и рассыпаться на такие красивые сине-серебряные искры. Я бегу, отталкиваю руками то, что выскакивает прям перед носом. А рюкзак бросить не могу – там у меня работ за последние полгода и почти дорисованный комикс, который в издательство отнести нужно через неделю. Ну и тоскливо без любимой палатки, блять. И тут как шарахнет что-то. Это тамошние ученики начали ебашить по мне с башен ракетницами, – Уил хрипло рассмеялась. – Тут у меня мозг выключило, и я сиганула за насыпь. А там камни – черти ноги расхерачат. В общем, каким-то чудом спустилась – и в лес. Там уже оказалось, что мне пожгло все руки. Нашла озеро, всё бросила и пошла в него прямо как есть, лошадью, то есть. А там какая-то тля хозяином оказалась. В общем, не понравилось ей или ему, что я купаюсь без разрешения или что там у вашей нечисти положено, и она попыталась мне отхреначить бок зубами.  
Уил рассказывала об этом с изрядной долей самоиронии.  
Пережитые ужас и боль казались ей очень далёкими и подлежали осмеиванию. И, на её взгляд, это правда была весёлая история. Так что она очень удивилась, когда Дзюри стремительно подошла к ней и сгребла в охапку.  
– Э-э-эй, ну ты чего?  
– Ты – сумасшедшая, – в голосе Арисугавы страх за Уил был приправлен изрядной долей восхищения. – А что ты сделала с тлёй?  
Уил соскочила с подоконника и порылась в рюкзаке, достала оттуда папку рисунков, выбрала пару нужных и дала Дзюри.  
– Вставила в комикс. Издатель был в восторге.  
Арисугава рисунки взяла, но продолжала смотреть на неё с прищуром. Уил вздохнула и потупилась.  
– Отгрызла голову. Думаю, это был гюки...  
– С тобой шутки плохи, – снова улыбнулась Дзюри. – Если захочешь повторить, предупреди меня.  
– Да? А мне кажется, некоторым не помешало бы, – оскалилась Уил, имея в виду Сиори, так или иначе постоянно маячившую на заднем фоне в их разговорах. – Всё равно они ею не пользуются...  
Улыбка сошла с лица Дзюри.  
Глаза потемнели.  
– Ты не сделаешь этого.  
В голосе отчетливо звучала угроза.  
Сиори вела себя так, как будто ссоры с Уил не было.  
Как будто Уил просто – не было.  
Но в первый же день возвращения Дзюри в Академию она дала понять, что их уговор в силе.  
И Арисугава не собиралась упускать этот шанс.  
Даже ради Уил.  
– Конечно, не сделаю. – «Я её просто убью.» – Буду молча и покорно смотреть, как она над тобой издевается, – Уил с таким раздражением затушила бычок в пепельнице, что опрокинула вместе с пеплом на пол. – Детка, она хоть раз – хоть один ёбаный раз – сделала для тебя хоть что-то хорошее? Заступилась? Принесла подарок? Может, кофе сварила с утра? Ты слышала от неё, какая ты чудесная, какая красивая, какая умная, какая сильная? Что ты слышишь от неё? Что ты видишь от неё? И что она тебе даёт? – Уил махнула рукой и закинула куртку через плечо, с горечью глядя на Арисугаву, которая скрестила руки на груди, явно сдерживая желание её ударить. Лучше бы ударила, право слово... – Мне можешь не отвечать. Эти ответы нужны тебе, а не мне.  
– Сейчас – ничего, – после паузы тяжело ответила Дзюри. – Ничего из того, что ты перечислила. Но раньше... было иначе.  
«Лет пять назад.»  
Уил резко развернулась и вышла.  
Арисугава молча смотрела ей вслед.  
Ничего нового Уил не сказала.  
Всё это Дзюри знала и понимала. Давно.  
Её сердцу было плевать. Оно хотело быть рядом с Сиори.  
Но почему-то предательски дрогнуло, когда за Уил с грохотом захлопнулась дверь.

Грег оглядел поредевший состав Студенческого совета и в который раз подумал, что совмещать организационную работу с дуэлями – очень плохая идея. Ёсида по-прежнему валялся в больничном крыле, Тога, наверное, все ещё переваривал свое поражение, Нанами переживала за брата, а прекрасная рыжая богиня Арисугава вообще была где-то не здесь.  
«Неужели нашла себе кого-то?» – с вялым любопытством подумал парень и всё-таки разрушил тишину:  
– Мы временно обезглавлены. Это ужасная трагедия, но делать что-то нужно.  
Нанами немедленно вскинула голову и вперила в него возмущённый взгляд: рассердилась за брата. И за что только девочка его любит? Тога же на неё лишь огрызается и вечно достаёт придирками. И совершенно не умеет ценить свет, который излучает это маленькое строптивое солнышко.  
– Повестки у нас тоже нет, так что будем импровизировать. Вопрос первый, приятный: Нанами, как идёт подготовка к Рождеству?  
– Ой! – фиалковые глаза распахнулись. – Я...  
– Ты забыла, – дружелюбно кивнул ей Грег. Не страшно. Время ещё есть.   
Нанами закивала с удвоенной энергией и тут же выпала из разговора: погрузилась в планирование. Грег улыбнулся и повернулся к Дзюри:  
– Вопрос второй, неприятный: нам нужно распределить обязанности Ёсиды. В больничном крыле он застрял надолго.   
Арисугава смотрела на него с холодным любопытством.  
Обычно в отсутствие Тоги Совет замирал. Дуэлянты были заняты своими проблемами.  
Бессмысленное мельтешение Нанами не в счет.  
Но потом появился Ёсида. А теперь вот Райдер.  
Хорошо хоть бумажками с печатью секретариата не трясёт.  
Но говорит нормально.  
Дзюри усмехнулась про себя. Грегори ей нравился.  
А Тога своими страданиями после редких проигрышей надоел ещё год назад.   
Она медленно кивнула:  
– Возьми на себя естественные науки. Тога пусть курирует гуманитарные. Иностранные студенты – мои.  
Грег кивнул:  
– Решение их проблем уже выросло в отдельный блок. – Себя к иностранным студентам он явно не относил. – Нанами, функции секретаря делим пополам.  
– Она не справится, – Арисугава смотрела на Нанами, как на экзотическое животное.  
Нанами их не слышала. Она что-то бормотала про себя и слегка размахивала руками.  
– Справится, – уверенно возразил Грег. – Да, Нанами?  
– А? Что?  
Грег встал и протянул ей листок. За время заседания он к нему не притронулся: протокол набросал заранее.  
– Отнеси, пожалуйста, брату. Без его подписи наши решения ничего не значат.  
– Конечно! – Нанами просияла.  
Всё-таки этот Райдер умел думать головой, когда хотел. Даже он понимал, что её брат здесь главный.  
У Дзюри и Грега как-то синхронно дёрнулся уголок рта, но Нанами этого не заметила. Она соскочила со стула и первой кинулась к лифту.  
Райдер и Арисугава молча последовали за ней.  
Грег не сомневался, что Тоге его самоуправство не понравится. Как не сомневался в том, что протокол он подпишет. Парень был смазливым засранцем, но идиотом не был.  
А у Грега было ещё одно важное дело, поэтому он бегом, перепрыгивая через ступеньки, слетел вниз и побежал к выходу из Академии.  
На дорожке, ведущей к домику Зака, юноша нерешительно замедлил шаг. Они с Рихардом раньше никогда не ссорились. Старик, как казалось Грегу, не повышал голос в принципе. Никогда. Но вчера Зак рявкнул на Райдера так, что тот едва не кубарем скатился с крошечного крыльца. А самое неприятное, что Грег даже не мог вспомнить, о чём они поспорили и что такого он учителю наговорил...  
Грег вздохнул и решительно повернул вслед за дорожкой. И остановился, с удивлением глядя на открывшуюся картину. Зак, как обычно, сидел на крыльце и потягивал свой чай. Но напротив него прямо на дороге сидела странная девчонка и увлечённо его рисовала. Рихард позировал с явным удовольствием.  
Грег нерешительно потоптался на одном месте: он рассчитывал застать Зака в одиночестве и не был готов к разговору в присутствии посторонних. Можно было уйти и вернуться позже, но... Райдер решительно стиснул зубы, достал из кармана маленький и слегка потрёпанный бумажный пакетик и пошёл вперёд.  
– Добрый вечер.  
– Привет, – машинально отозвалась художница.  
Рихард отвернулся и сделал вид, что его не заметил.  
Грег набрал в лёгкие побольше воздуха:  
– Рихард, извини меня, пожалуйста. Я идиот.  
Зак повернулся к нему:  
– Да, юноша. Вы полный идиот.  
Грегу стало окончательно стыдно и он неловко протянул старику пакетик с серебряными кои. Подарок, который они нашли в начале лета вместе с Диосом, и про который он благополучно забыл:  
– Вот. Это тебе.  
Старик сощурился. Грег посмотрел на него умоляюще:  
– Ну, прости! Я идиот, я признаю, – и неожиданно сам для себя добавил: – Просто очень тяжело быть вменяемым, когда твой любимый человек творит с собой и своей жизнью несусветную хуйню!  
Уил вздрогнула и оторвалась от рисунка. Пристально всмотрелась в парня.  
Зак наконец-то взял подарок и улыбнулся:  
– Уговорил. Прощаю на первый раз. И обернулся к белобрысой художнице:  
– Как насчет чая?  
– Я с удовольствием, – машинально сказала Фридсвайд, не сводя взгляда с Грега. – Привет. Я Уил, – она протянула ему руку.  
– Грегори. – Рукопожатие получилось крепким с обеих сторон, и парень улыбнулся. – Можно просто Грег. Откуда ты знаешь Зака?  
Он сразу почувствовал, что с этой девчонкой можно разговаривать просто и легко. И это было здорово.  
– Да я особо и не знаю, – Уил пожала плечами. – Просто мимо шла. Вон он какой колоритный...  
Они вошли в домик и устроились за небольшим столом.   
Рихард наконец-то развернул подарок. Он ничего не сказал и почти сразу бережно убрал рыбок обратно в потрёпанный пакетик, но когда снова посмотрел на Грега, его глаза улыбались.

Уил происходящее начинало надоедать.  
Она смотрела, как Дзюри бьётся и бьётся лбом об одну и ту же стену, стучится в одну и ту же дверь и каждый раз её толкают, щиплют, обливают помоями. И она всё продолжает и продолжает.  
Выглядело ужасно.  
А ещё ужаснее было то, что Уил в неё влюблялась – стремительно и бесповоротно. И от этого смотреть на Дзюри было ещё больнее.   
Рыжая богиня при всём своём уме почему-то поступала как полная дура, стоило этой облезлой болонке, Сиори, появиться в зоне видимости и вякнуть хоть звук.  
Самым отвратительным было то, что для Дзюри этот самый звук был важнее, чем всё, что говорили или пытались сказать окружающие. Она не верила никому и ничему. Глядя на себя в зеркало она видела, кажется, порождение дьявола – не меньше.  
Это злило.   
Всё злило.   
Эта чертова Академия, населявшие её слабенькие полукровки и слепые смертные, участвовавшие в некоем загадочном кругу дуэлей (вот же херотень) члены студсовета, Сиори, невероятная упертость Дзюри. И больше всего – полная беспомощность.  
Встреча с Рихардом Заком оказалась настоящей отдушиной, но вот уж она никак не ожидала, что этот милый старикан окажется учителем одного из пятерки студсовета. По странному совпадению, самого нормального и вменяемого.  
Грегори Райдер оказался из тех парней, с которыми Уил была бы не против, если бы не любила женщин. Но даже если б и не любила, почему-то большинство из них оказывались геями. И Райдер не был исключением.  
Встреча с ним её немного развлекла.  
Но потом Уил вернулась к себе в ещё более мрачном расположении духа, чем вышла. Она долго сидела без света, глядя в одну точку и смоля одну сигарету за другой. Потом зажгла весь свет в комнате и несколько свечей в придачу и стала яростно что-то рисовать.

После эмоционального всплеска, который себе позволил Невеста, Грег стал относиться к нему иначе. У Невесты частенько возникало ощущение, что Победитель работает с ним, как взломщик работает с сейфом – приложив к поверхности стетоскоп и напряженно ловя заветный щелчок механизма. Только в коде Невесты, видимо, содержалось не три цифры, а все сто – если судить по поведению Райдера.  
Пару раз Хозяин пытался что-то приносить – какие-то подарки, которым Невеста, разумеется, радовался: ему нравилось внимание. Но сами подарки ничего не затрагивали в сердце. Это были дежурные безделушки, которые Грегори, видимо, перебирал, чтобы понять, что именно нравится странному существу, которое теперь занимало место его любимого человека. Но уже то, что он подумал об этом, приятно грело и разительно отличалось от опыта прошлых дней.  
Видимо, потом юноша решил сменить тактику и стал расспрашивать Невесту о том, что ему нравится, чего хочется. Это было ошибкой – он не знал другой радости, кроме радости служения Победителю. А Грег злился, когда Невеста пытался объяснить, что ему хочется доставлять удовольствие. Такие разговоры, как правило, заходили в тупик из бесконечно повторяющихся «но я тоже хочу тебе доставлять удовольствие» и «почему я должен вести себя, как твой Хозяин, если я не хочу». Невесте они причиняли дискомфорт, и после них он чувствовал себя как выжатый лимон.  
На третий вечер Невеста сделал вкусный ужин, накормил Грегори, налил им обоим шампанского и попытался объяснить, что означает для него потребность подчиняться, и почему ему так нравится исполнять прямые приказы. Он пытался рассказать, как нравилось ему видеть счастливую улыбку, удовлетворённый прищур, ощущать одобрительно ерошащую волосы или поглаживающую плечо руку – и что всё это являлось само по себе достойной наградой.  
– Ну не могу же я тобой просто пользоваться. Ведь ты не вещь, – раздраженно сказал Грег, подводя итог в разговоре.  
В этот вечер Невеста понял, что говорить у него никогда не получится. Когда он говорил о том, что его волновало, оно каким-то непостижимым образом искажалось прямо в воздухе, пока неслось к собеседнику, и в итоге всё, что он пытался выразить, выпадало из речи и со стуком катилось по полу. По дороге, разумеется, успевая испортить всё, что только можно.  
Он умело скрыл разочарование и счастливо подвинулся ближе к Грегу, когда тот приглашающе протянул к нему руку.  
«Если говорить не получается, можно попытаться показать? Можно же?»  
«Попробуй.»  
Грегори считал Невесту зеркалом, отражением своих собственных мыслей и желаний. Не верил, что они могут совпадать?  
– Можно сегодня я тебе подарю кое-что? Не спрашивай... Хочу, чтобы ты увидел сам…  
«Думаешь, получится?»  
«Должно получиться. Анси же умела.»  
«Анси… много чего умела, как оказалось, чего не умею я.»  
«Просто дай мне делать свое дело.»  
– Можно.  
Невеста увлёк его в спальню – немного торопливо, боясь ещё сильнее испугаться и передумать.  
Грег разделся, скорее не предвкушая, а стремясь избавиться от лишних тряпок. А потом Невеста коснулся его лица, скользнул вдоль скул, висков к затылку, привлекая к себе. Прижимаясь плотнее к телу и потираясь о пах.  
Грег был ужасно горячим. Всегда. И сейчас стал ещё горячее...  
Невеста прижался губами к впадине у его ключицы. Нелегко было самому его ласкать, но так нужно.  
Грег притянул мужчину ближе, мягко поднял голову за подбородок и поцеловал. Невеста касался его, прижимался к нему, целовал его – совершенно самостоятельно и не дожидаясь никаких указаний. Райдер решил, что это была маленькая, но победа. Поэтому просто целовал Невесту, упрямо отказываясь брать инициативу в свои руки. И ждал, что Невеста сделает дальше. А тот нерешительно гладил его, мысленно нащупывая потаённые струны, в которых нежилась музыка контракта, заново осмысливая его звучание, прилаживаясь...  
У Грега было прекрасное тело – поджарое, сильное. Парень производил впечатление, что его намного больше, чем было на самом деле. Невесте это нравилось. Это было красиво. Это завораживало. От этого хотелось касаться Грега, ласкать его, прижиматься всем телом, как можно теснее. И Невеста так и делал.  
– Смотри мне в глаза. Пожалуйста, – попросил он.  
Губы сомкнулись на головке члена Грега, мужчина посмотрел юноше прямо в глаза, слегка сжал бёдра, заставляя шире развести ноги.  
Грег протянул руку, радуясь ещё одному проявлению воли, ласково коснулся пальцами щеки, убирая с лица прядь волос, и кивнул.  
Член у Грега тоже был восхитительный... И вкус...  
Потребовалось несколько минут, прежде чем Невеста немного обуздал желание (сейчас перед ним стояла очень важная задача, секс ещё успеется) и догадался, как сделать так, чтобы снять внутренний барьер и позволить наконец всему, что чувствует, отражаться в глазах. Это было нелегко, но он верил, что получится, это было его подарком Грегори – и всё получилось. Он физически ощутил, как контракт вдруг подался, изменилась мелодия, барьер пал, и зрачки потеплели.  
Грегори Райдер вздрогнул, его глаза широко распахнулись, он быстро протянул руку и зажал в кулаке прядь волос мужчины – порывисто, пытаясь не столько добиться более серьёзной ласки, сколько удержать и не дать опять уйти в себя. Длинные, чувствительные пальцы коснулись его паха, прошлись по внутренней стороне бедра, замерли меж ягодиц, и Невеста, не выпуская изо рта члена, вопросительно посмотрел на юношу: можно?  
Грег смотрел на него совершенно сумасшедшими глазами, голодными и жадными, впитывая в себя каждую эмоцию и каждое движение.   
«Ты хочешь? Ты мне разрешишь?» – уже настойчивее.  
Он медленно кивнул. Сейчас он готов был позволить Невесте всё, что угодно, всё, что он захочет, лишь бы он был – таким – перед ним... с ним.  
Невеста плотнее сомкнул губы – язык, дразня и отвлекая, заплясал вокруг головки. Пальцы неожиданно легко скользнули внутрь, хотя Грег был ожидаемо тесным; пришлось действовать очень аккуратно и мягко, чтобы не причинить боли, но Невесту это нисколько не раздражало. Он и не ожидал, что у Грега был подобный опыт.  
И – он продолжал смотреть в глаза.   
«Ты видишь? Понимаешь, как ты мне нужен? Как ты прекрасен? Как мне хорошо? Как мне нравится быть с тобой?»  
Постепенно, очень медленно, но ему удалось проникнуть глубже и коснуться там заветной точки.  
«Знаешь ли ты, как ты нравишься мне? Как любуюсь тобой каждую минуту? Как скучаю, когда тебя нет рядом?»  
Грег застонал, зажмурился от неожиданности и снова сильнее вцепился рукой в волосы. А потом просто утонул в глазах Невесты, в идущих от него эмоциях, в восхищении и обожании, которые он щедро ему дарил. И просто ласково перебирал волосы, неотрывно глядя в глаза и шепча сквозь стоны что-то нежное и бессмысленное:  
– Мой чудесный…   
«Да... Да... Так...»  
Невеста чувствовал, что юноша наконец-то ему открылся. Мужчина медленно, мягко поглаживал любовника изнутри, положив свободную руку на живот. Он больше не дразнил Грега. Ему хотелось, чтобы он кончил вот так же – не отрывая взгляда, не выпуская из горсти волос. Чтобы испытывал только удовольствие. Энергия Места текла через них – наконец-то беспрепятственно, почти как в первую ночь, – обостряя ощущения.  
Грег не сдержался, всё-таки прижал рукой затылок мужчины и со стоном толкнулся вперёд. Тот не сопротивлялся, наоборот, шире приоткрыл рот, с готовностью принимая, и юноша окончательно потерял голову. Он больше не мог сдерживаться, он об этом даже не думал, и с криком кончил через несколько движений, зарывшись обеими руками в длинные волосы, глядя на Невесту совершенно пьяными полубезумными глазами.  
– М-мой!  
– Твой, – довольно облизнувшись, улыбнулся мужчина.  
Грег неловко потянул его за волосы на себя, но отпустил почти тут же и сполз вниз сам. Руки дрожали. И не только руки, но он упрямо обнял Невесту и притянул к себе.  
– И ничей больше, – пробурчал он, щурясь и зарываясь носом в волосы.  
– Да, – Невеста уткнулся носом в его ключицу.   
Он довольно зажмурился, испытывая непонятное желание заурчать от удовольствия, и вплёл пальцы в растрёпанные тёмные волосы. Под воздействием Силы они вновь отрасли, но юноша этого, кажется, не заметил.  
Задача Невесты наконец-то была выполнена, и, когда Грег вновь поднял глаза, чтобы посмотреть на мужчину, столкнулся взглядом с Акио.  
– Давно не виделись... – улыбнулся Отори.  
Райдер резко сел, рванул мужчину на себя и сжал его в руках. Любовь, радость, недоверие, страх, что Акио сейчас опять исчезнет – всё перемешалось, перепуталось так, что сердцу стало больно. Он хотел что-то сказать, но не смог, в горле встал какой-то странный ком, мешая говорить и дышать. Поэтому он просто уткнулся лбом мужчине в плечо и сжал его в руках ещё крепче.  
Акио прижал юношу к себе и гладил по спине – долго-долго, успокаивая, наслаждаясь возможностью касаться его, держать в руках. Он зарылся носом в длинные волосы, мимолётно удивившись, как они отросли и какие они жёсткие. Он вдыхал его запах, сейчас похожий на запах дикого зверя. И беспорядочно целовал макушку, шею, плечи...  
За всё это время он столько передумал и так боялся, что никогда больше не будет с ним один, без Невесты, что сейчас просто ни о чем не думал, только наслаждался тем, что он тут.  
Кажется, прошла целая вечность, прежде чем Грег немного расслабился, ослабил объятия и поднял голову.  
– Привет, – он неуверенно улыбнулся. Но в глазах светилась совершенно бесконтрольная радость. – Извини. Я соскучился.  
– Не надо извиняться. Я тоже очень скучал. И я уже думал, что никогда не дойду до тебя снова.  
Он немного помолчал.   
– Ты есть не хочешь? Я бы съел слона, если честно.  
Акио беспомощно улыбнулся, снова и снова гладя руки, спину, колени и никак не желая оторваться от Грега. В отличие от Невесты, он не умел получать удовольствие исключительно на эмоциональном уровне, ему очень хотелось повалить Грега на кровать и продолжить, но есть внезапно хотелось намного больше.  
Райдер расхохотался:  
– Ты хочешь есть! – восторженно пояснил он в ответ на удивлённый взгляд. – Это же так прекрасно!  
Он вскочил с кровати и потянул мужчину за собой.   
– Пошли. Проветримся заодно.   
Акио подошёл к шкафу и стал одеваться. Брюки, рубашка, жилет... Глядя в зеркало, подтянул боло.  
– А вот его не надо, – неожиданно напряжённо попросил Грег. – Он мне напоминает проклятый ошейник.  
Акио криво улыбнулся.   
– Это и есть мой ошейник. Я не могу его снять.  
Райдер молча уставился на перехваченный зажимом шнур. Если бы он мог поджигать взглядом, тот бы уже полыхал. А потом поднял глаза на Акио и зло улыбнулся:  
– Я дойду до конца. И сниму с тебя эту дрянь.  
Он упрямо наклонил голову, и длинная прядь волос упала на лицо. Чёртовы патлы. Грег несколько растерянно оглядел комнату в поисках ножниц. Или ножа. Но в спальне их ожидаемо не было.  
– Твоя была идея – с отрастающими космами? – хмуро поинтересовался он у Акио.  
Волосы мужчины, разумеется, снова были короткими и выглядели безупречно. Грег вздохнул и направился в холл, бросив через плечо:  
– Исчезнешь – убью.  
Акио последовал за Грегом и придержал его за локоть.  
– Пойдем. Я тебя подстригу.  
Грег покорно позволил усадить себя на стул и сдался в руки мужчины. Хотя больше всего ему хотелось бросить всё и не тратить на эту ерунду драгоценные минуты... Кто знает, сколько у них времени?  
Орудуя ножницами, Акио объяснил, что волосы отрастают под воздействием мощного выплеска энергии и служат чем-то вроде аккумулятора для неё.   
– Аккумулятора? Волосы?! Нахрена? Они же мешают! – Грег обернулся к мужчине через плечо, мешая ему. – Да не ровняй ты их так, всё равно опять вырастут. Кстати. Ты же их как-то втягиваешь обратно. Как?!  
Акио улыбнулся нетерпеливой злости парня.  
– Не вертись, отрежу ухо. Ухо точно не отрастет, а мне оно нравится, – отрезанные пряди одна за другой ложились на пол. – Так всегда было. Не я это придумал. Если мешают, я... Ну, то есть, Невеста будет заплетать их тебе в косу перед дуэлью. А после отрезать.  
– Да ладно, не напрягайся. Отрежу прямо перед дуэлью мечом.  
– Не отрежешь, – с коротким смешком ответил Акио. – Сила тебе не даст.   
– Никто мне, бедному, не даёт, – ехидно фыркнул парень.  
Акио был здесь, рядом, его можно было касаться, с ним можно было разговаривать и он никуда не исчезал. И Грег чувствовал себя бессмысленно счастливым, ему хотелось дурачиться, смеяться. Он развернулся на стуле, счастливо избежав потери уха и глаза, и притянул Акио к себе: – Всё. Я прекрасен и достоин твоего общества, моя стрижка идеальна, иди ко мне.  
Он взял лицо мужчины в ладони и поцеловал. Это оказалось просто, гораздо проще, чем оторваться от губ Акио десять минут спустя.  
– А теперь – жрать! – Он спрыгнул со стула и поправился. – Одеваться и жрать.


	16. Арка II, часть 10

Райдер и Невеста наконец нашли общий язык – и как!  
Тога ощутил прилив сил ещё несколько дней назад, а этой ночью был форменный взрыв.  
Какие бы проблемы ни стояли между этими двоими, теперь их не было.  
«Ты опоздал со своим вызовом.»  
Но мало найти общий язык с Невестой. Нужно договориться с Мечом. А Райдер слишком упёртый.  
Почему-то от понимания лучше не становилось. Тога злился и ревновал.  
Сияющая подтянутая Нанами заглянула в зимний сад.  
– Идёшь на собрание Совета?  
– Нет.   
Девушка озадаченно посмотрела на мрачного брата и подошла к нему.  
– Эй, смотри веселей. Ну нельзя же так переживать из-за проигрыша. Ты всё равно самый лучший и обязательно победишь этого...  
– Заткнись! – Тога зло посмотрел на неё. – Когда ты уже перестанешь быть такой дурочкой и хоть немного подрастёшь?!  
Нанами отшатнулась.  
Действительно, Тога прав. Она дура. Брат любит Невесту, а раз сегодня сил хоть отбавляй, значит...  
– Прости, – тихо сказала она и оставила его в одиночестве.  
Дорога до главного корпуса показалась ей какой-то совсем безрадостной, и она побрела по боковой аллее. Задумавшись, девушка ничего вокруг не замечала и, конечно, на кого-то натолкнулась.  
– И... Извините, – машинально пробормотала она.  
– Да без проблем, красавица.  
«Опять этот тип! Да что ж такое-то?!»  
Настроения ссориться не было.  
Нанами обогнула его и пошла дальше.  
Парень посмотрел ей вслед. Девочка выглядела какой-то поникшей.  
Когда злилась, она нравилась ему больше.  
Хотя такую фигурку даже поникшие плечи не слишком портили. Особенно аккуратную попку.  
Он хмыкнул и в два шага догнал её:  
– Эй. Постой, – он вложил книгу в руки. – Отличная книжка. Тебе должно понравиться!  
Придётся покупать новую. Ну да ладно.  
Парень развернулся и пошёл своей дорогой.  
Нанами в шоке посмотрела ему в спину. Со спины парень был тоже хорош.  
– Нанами-сан! Он к вам приставал?  
Цувабуки возник рядом как чёртик из табакерки – совсем как в старые добрые времена.  
– Нет.  
– Ух ты! Вы тоже читаете Оруэлла? – восхитился мальчик и принялся взахлёб рассказывать о своих впечатлениях.

От гаража пришлось отказаться: хозяйка, сдававшая его в аренду, не выдержала натиска соседей и попросила ребят съехать. Тётушка Акияма, весёлая румяная вдовушка, ничего не имела против того, чтобы в гараже её покойного мужа «ребятишки выпускали пар» (возможно, потому что была глуховата), но остальные жители улицы её умиления не понимали.  
Ребята возвращению в западный корпус только радовались: места больше, к общежитиям ближе, да и условия лучше. Особенно радовалась Ита: непоседливой барабанщице в гараже вечно не хватало места, и она в порыве эмоций так и норовила обо что-то споткнуться или что-то уронить. Но Грег их энтузиазма не разделял.  
– Не представляю, как мы будем там репетировать, – пожаловался он Акио. – Эти призраки кого угодно с ума сведут.  
– А ты не обращай на них внимания, – посоветовал в ответ мужчина, пряча в глубине глаз усмешку. – Им станет скучно, и они займутся своими делами.  
– А нельзя их просто оттуда выселить? – буркнул Грег без особой надежды.  
– Увы, – Акио сочувственно покачал головой. – Пока нельзя.  
По мнению Грега, получилось у него как-то неискренне.  
Акио, следуя за ним, оглядывался вокруг, то и дело недоумевая: благодаря Невесте (или это он сам раньше не обращал внимания ни на что, кроме Анси) мир вокруг выглядел очень ярким и новым, несмотря на зимний дождь, то и дело нашёптывавший свои сказки. И Грег стал восприниматься как-то иначе, видимо, из-за того, что избавился наконец-то от своего странного щита. А отношение к нему Акио неуловимо изменилось, и это точно было не из-за Невесты.  
Если раньше он точно знал, что влюблён, то теперь с той же неумолимой точностью понял, что любит. Это его не удивило, к этому шло. Но как к этому относиться, Акио не знал. Слишком много было в его памяти Анси. И слишком много воспоминаний витало вокруг.  
Он в задумчивости посмотрел на Грегори. Тот шагал с неумолимой сосредоточенностью, с какой делал всё на свете. Именно эту способность они оба с Диосом отметили с самого начала. Именно она выделяла Грега из сотен тысяч других людей. И именно она сыграла решающую роль, когда пришло время сделать выбор и снова поставить всё на кон ради призрачной надежды на освобождение. И если бы на ней всё закончилось, то он просто воспользовался бы им, как Анси недавно воспользовалась Утэной. Разница в том, что он совершенно не хотел им пользоваться. Он хотел, когда всё закончится, идти дальше с этим чудесным парнем.  
«Ты меня пугаешь... Я тебя не узнаю.»  
Акио вздрогнул, спутал шаг, споткнулся и упал на одно колено.  
– Эй, ты чего?  
Грег тут же метнулся к нему, опустил руку на плечо, и от его прикосновения все посторонние звуки из головы тут же улетучились.  
Акио мотнул головой.  
– Н-н-ничего. Просто споткнулся.  
Они дошли до западного корпуса. Грег, видимо, ему не поверил: то и дело подозрительно косился. Акио ободряюще улыбнулся и толкнул дверь.  
И тут же на нем повис хрупкий мальчишка с огромными карими глазами и веснушками на носу.  
– Отори-сама! Наконец-то вы вернулись!!!  
Акио попытался высвободиться, что было не так-то просто: это всегда непросто, когда в вас вцепляется призрак.  
– Нда... Это хуже, чем я помнил... – пробормотал он.  
На помощь ему пришёл Грег. Он молча сгрёб вертлявого призрака в охапку и оттащил от Акио, попутно удивившись, что ему это вообще удалось. В прошлый раз призраки просто проходили сквозь него...   
– Эй, а ну отпусти меня! – пинки и тычки полупрозрачного мальчишки были очень ощутимыми. – Чурбан! Дуболом! Отори-сама, скажите ему!!!  
– Ничего он тебе не скажет, – пробурчал парень, крепко удерживая рвущегося к Отори парнишку.  
– Да не мне, а тебе, кретин! Научился и теперь пользуешься, да? Пусти!  
– Сам ты кретин! – обиделся Грег. – Веди себя, как приличное привидение, тогда пущу!  
– Да что ты понимаешь! Ты, тупой, бесчувственный...  
– Изаму, уймись.  
Голос Нагано был негромким и прохладным, но веснушчатый парень тут же перестал вырываться и обречённо повис в руках Грега.  
– Отпусти, дебил. Да не трону я его... – он дождался, пока Райдер выпустит его, неожиданно легко взмыл к потолку и устроился на крышке ближайшего шкафа. – Пока не трону, – победно заявил он, уверенный, что теперь Грег его не достанет.  
Грегори мрачно зыркнул в его сторону и гляделся. В холле кроме Изаму и Нагано пока никого не было, но на лестничной клетке уже столпилась приличная группка призрачных зевак.  
– Добрый день, Отори-сама, – Нагано за его спиной протянул Акио руку. – С возвращением.  
Акио невозмутимо ответил на рукопожатие, с трудом сдерживая рвущийся наружу смех.   
Грегу начало казаться, что в этом доме над ним все издеваются. Скопом.  
Словно подтверждая его догадку, в дверь влетела О'Доерти и тут же жизнерадостно повисла на Акио, запрыгнув на него прямо со спины.  
– А-ки-о! Уррра! Ты сегодня наконец-то вменяемый!  
– Это ты по его спине определила? – ехидно осведомился Грег.  
– По запаху, – невозмутимо огрызнулась Ита. – Райдер, не будь козлом. Тебя я тоже обниму, не ревнуй так.  
– Упаси меня ками, – пробормотал Грег, ретируясь в угол с аппаратурой и оставляя Акио решать проблему висящей на нём страстной ирландской женщины самостоятельно.  
– А с кем это вы разговаривали? – осведомилась Ита. – Тут как будто кто-то был...  
– А ты никого не видишь? – с надеждой спросил Грег.  
– Не-а.  
– Значит, никого и нет!  
Грег облегчённо вздохнул. Если бы Ита могла видеть призраков, на репетиции можно было бы ставить жирный крест.   
В дверях появились Аяка и Иоси. Бас-гитарист поймал умоляющий взгляд Отори и невозмутимо отцепил от него Иту и прямо так, с ней на плече, вернулся на улицу – нужно было занести оставшуюся аппаратуру.

Пока установили и отрегулировали инструменты и звук, прошло около двух часов. И всё это время призраки, собравшиеся вокруг, безумолчно болтали, обсуждая, кажется, каждую мелочь, начиная с их техники и заканчивая размерами груди девушек и членов мальчиков. Акио тоже попал в категорию «мальчиков».  
Под конец Акио и Грегу хотелось убить всю эту весёлую компанию, и понимание, что это невозможно, только усугубляло злость. Пришлось репетировать как есть. Счастье ещё, что остальные вроде бы не видели и не слышали сотню студентов Немуро.  
За время вынужденного простоя никто не сидел без дела. Иоси и Аяка сочинили песню и написали к ней музыку. У Акио с Грегом было готово несколько аранжировок. И даже Ита написала с полтетради стихов. Вскоре они так втянулись в обсуждение и исправления с дополнениями, что окружающее их интересовало мало.  
– Давайте-давайте-давайте играть уже! Скукотища!!! – ирландка неожиданно захлопнула тетрадь, почти полностью исписанную на полях Иоси.  
– Какая она... – прошептал кто-то из-под локтя Акио.  
Грег озадаченно посмотрел в ту сторону. По его взгляду можно было предположить, что там как минимум монстр.  
Акио тоже посмотрел.  
Этот студент отличался ещё более субтильным сложением, чем накинувшийся на Отори Изаму. А ещё – огромными, прямо-таки эльфийскими глазами за стёклами постоянно съезжающих на кончик носа очков.  
Райдер и Отори переглянулись и обречённо пожали плечами.  
Начали играть, и помещение тут же превратилось в бедлам. Каждый из студентов, не особенно стесняясь, норовил высказать свои мысли по поводу происходящего. И хотя все они сошлись во мнении, что «это определённо рок, детка», лучше от этого не стало. К примеру, Акио почти не слышал свой инструмент.  
Тише всех вёл себя новоявленный поклонник Иты: юноша сидел где-то в районе её ног и пялился на О'Доерти снизу вверх совершенно ошалелыми от восторга глазами. И молчал. И не шевелился.  
Чем вызвал море одобрения у Грега с Акио, кучу насмешек у прочих студентов и прямо-таки океан протеста у необъятного Хирано.  
– Кто ж так за девушками ухаживает, идиот! – проорал он, пытаясь перекричать музыку. И небезуспешно. – Особенно – за такими девушками!   
Толстяк, распихивая локтями собратьев, подобрался к несчастному парню и толкнул его в плечо.  
– Подвинься. Смотри в оба и учись, пока я жив! Это же не девушка, а огонь! Тут страсть нужна! – возвестил он, под одобрительные смешки бухаясь перед Итой на колени, и завыл: – О, божественная! О, прекрасная! Свет очей моих! Услада моего сердца! Посмотри на меня, грешного, иначе сердце моё не выдержит и разлетится в клочья!.. И это будет, кстати, ужасно неаппетитно. Давай лучше вместе сходим пообедать? – последняя фраза у него вышла довольно буднично, и парень решил добрать пафоса. – Молю!!!  
Его завывания перекрывали даже звуки ударных, но Ита призраков по-прежнему не видела и не слышала.  
А Хирано продолжал разоряться:  
– Нет? Ты не смотришь на меня? Не видишь? Не слышишь? Не замечаешь?! Боги, как больно! О, жестокая! О, бессердечная, но прекрасная! Всё! Нет мне больше места в этом мире! И я покину его! – он метнулся к окну и перевесился через подоконник.  
Ита и к этому движению призрачной души осталась равнодушна. А вот Грегу ужасно захотелось убить Хирано ещё пару десятков раз.  
– Хэй, Хирано, тут первый этаж, – весело крикнул кто-то из студентов. – Может, лучше повесишься?  
– Можно утопиться! В душе!  
– Фу, какая пошлость... Нет, он должен сгореть! Сгореть в огне своей страсти!  
– Да тише вы, слушать мешаете!  
– Сам заткнись, тут творятся дела поважнее!  
– Где мы огонь возьмём? Тут даже камина нет. Их ещё в восьмидесятые запретили.  
– И хорошо. Один раз мы уже горели, мне не понравилось.  
– Кэтсу, ты зануда.  
– О, горе мне! Сгореть не дают порядочному призраку!  
– Это ты-то порядочный? Ты отбиваешь красотку у Юити!  
– А что он такой рохля?  
Наконец, Акио не выдержал, вскочил, ударил по крышке рояля и заорал: «ТИШИНА!!!».  
И Тишина действительно наступила. Все непроизвольно замерли и посмотрели на Отори, и в наступившем молчании неожиданно чётко прозвучал тихий ломающийся голос:  
– ...целовать твои белые руки, твои огненные волосы, ласкать твои плечи и прекрасную высокую грудь...  
Ита вдруг вскинула голову:  
– Мне показалось, или кто-то что-то сказал?  
Грег медленно повернул голову и ошалел окончательно. За то время, что призраки решали судьбу Хирано, ушлый «эльф» успел подобраться к Ите и сейчас самым наглым образом её обнимал и лапал, пользуясь тем, что ни увидеть, ни почувствовать его рыжая ирландка не может.  
– Эй, а ну убери от неё руки! – возмутился он, сам не зная, с чего.  
– А тебе-то что? – буркнул тот, но от девушки поспешно отошёл и скрылся за спинами товарищей, с безопасного расстояния пожирая её взглядом.  
– Юити, ну ты даешь...  
– А с виду такой тихоня...  
– Хирано, это тебе стоит у нашего Юити поучиться.  
– Чушь! Дилетантство! Она его так и не заметила!  
– Да что ты понимаешь!  
– Я. Сказал. ТИШИНА, – медленно, раздельно и очень тихо повторил Акио.  
От его голоса по спине Грега неожиданно побежали мурашки, и вместо Акио он на мгновение увидел длинную тонкую и клыкастую Тварь.  
Здоровенная Тварь скалила зубы. Райдер непроизвольно сглотнул.  
Тишина стала абсолютной.  
А потом Тварь исчезла, как будто её и не было.  
А Акио широко улыбнулся и удовлетворённо проговорил, уже своим обычным глубоким голосом:  
– Вот так гораздо лучше. Ну что, поехали?  
Ита и Иоси смотрели на них как-то странно. Не удивилась, кажется, только Аяка. Но эту девушку вообще ничего и никогда не удивляло.  
Не выдержала, как всегда, Ита:  
– Парни, вы в норме? – она переводила взгляд с Акио на Грега и обратно. – Может, вам выйти погулять? Душновато тут...  
– Мы – в полном порядке, – мягко перебил её Акио. – Не переживай.  
Ита улыбнулась шире:  
– Да? Ну ладно! Тогда и правда – поехали! – она повернулась к Грегу. – И, Райдер, не переживай ты так. Иоси ко мне не пристаёт. Но ты можешь попробовать.  
Выдав Грегу разрешение, Ита радостно крутанулась на месте и выбила на тарелках коронную дробь.  
Райдер неопределённо хмыкнул и поймал взгляд Акио. Тот ободряюще ему улыбнулся. Призраки вокруг в молчании начали расползаться по комнатам.  
Репетиция продолжилась в благословенной тишине.  
И только ушлый Юити притаился на лестничной клетке, отрывая взгляд от Иты только для того, чтобы смерить Грегори до краёв полным ревности взглядом.  
Но его снова никто не замечал.

_... Ничейные земли... Тога всегда умел сюда ходить, с самого детства. Он не помнил ни одного месяца своей жизни, когда не путешествовал бы по Ничейным землям, заглядывая таким образом в самые разные уголки земного шара.  
И всегда это случалось в полном сознании и по своей воле.  
Однако в последнее время грань реальности истончилась, видимо, из-за того, что происходило нечто необычное с самим Местом. Тога уже не в первый раз обращал внимание, что словно проваливается сквозь лёгкую тканевую завесу вне всякой логики и в самые неподходящие моменты. Вот как сейчас...  
Вместо того, чтобы находиться в классе, он стоял в клубах тумана, обычно катавшегося там по земле, и смотрел прямо на какого-то незнакомого мужчину. Тот явно видел его и тоже с интересом разглядывал…_

Тога усилием воли вернул себя обратно. Исподтишка огляделся. В классе, где все корпели над контрольной по химии, кажется, никто его отсутствия не заметил.  
«Надо бы насколько возможно поторопить события, – подумалось ему. – Такими темпами Место начнет откалывать ещё какие-нибудь номера...»  
Кирюу едва досидел до конца контрольной, сделав её, даже не глядя. И поспешно ретировался, как только понял, что к нему направляется кто-то, чтобы что-то обсудить. Когда ты – Президент школьного совета, с тобой постоянно все пытаются что-то обсудить.  
Сейчас, между дуэлями, как раз можно было перехватить не Невесту, а Акио. И понять, что дальше запланировал мужчина. А заодно застать его без Райдера.  
Тога наморщил нос.  
Райдер...  
«Кто он всё-таки такой, почему так внезапно появился, почти как Утэна... И хочет ли Акио попытаться дойти до Врат Диоса именно с ним?»  
Даже как теоретическое предположение последнее причиняло беспокойство и злило.  
«Райдер его не достоин.»  
Тога распахнул дверь кабинета и на мгновение замер на пороге в потоке ностальгии.

_– Здравствуйте... Могу я видеть Отори Акио?  
– По какому вопросу?  
– Я хотел бы обсудить с ним перспективы вступления в Студенческий совет.  
Силуэт поднявшегося навстречу мужчины показался Тоге неправдоподобно высоким, и когда Акио подошёл, пришлось задрать голову, чтобы увидеть, как мужчина улыбается... ему.  
– Это не ты, случаем, подающий огромные надежды Кирюу Тога?_

Подающий огромные надежды...  
Он до сих пор подавал надежды.  
Кому-то.  
Кому?  
– Здравствуй.  
– Привет. Садись. Я сейчас.  
Акио хмуро проглядывал что-то на экране монитора и выглянул из-за него ровно на столько, сколько требовалось, чтобы сказать это сухое приветствие.  
Так по-будничному...  
«А чего ты ещё ждал? Объятий и поцелуев? Это Акио, но всё равно Невеста. Чужая Невеста.»  
Кирюу устроился в удобном кресле, сцепил руки в замок и закинул ногу на ногу. И тут же выругал себя за этот скованный, скомканный, беззащитный жест.  
– У тебя есть около двадцати минут, – сообщил Акио почти сразу. – Хочешь кофе?  
Тога слушал его голос. Волшебный, богатый обертонами баритон, сейчас звучавший мягче и чуть глуше, соблазнительнее, потому что Акио был Невестой. И из-за этого смысл сказанного немного запоздал.  
– А... Д-да. Хочу. Пожалуйста.  
Отори встал и направился в крошечную комнатку рядом с душем.  
– Я хотел спросить, что ты собираешься делать дальше...  
– Дальше? – Акио словно вспоминал некоторое время, о чем речь. Странно, раньше за ним такого не водилось. – Ну, у меня есть, во-первых, для тебя поручение. Я написал письма. Второй круг окончен. Время третьего.  
«Так быстро?»  
Но чему, собственно, он удивлялся? Дуэли второго круга прошли. Победитель определён.  
Победитель...  
– Акио.  
– Да, Тога-сан? – с бесконечной мягкостью спросил мужчина, ставя перед ним чашечку ароматного чёрного кофе с сахаром – как любил Тога.  
– Что ты собираешься делать, когда всё закончится? Вообще всё.  
Акио внимательно посмотрел на него. Как же Тога любил эти непроницаемые тёмные глаза с искрами смешинок...  
– Идти вперёд, – неожиданно сказал он.  
Тога оторопело заморгал.  
Отори ответил чистую правду – он чувствовал. И чувствовал, что поначалу вовсе не собирался ничего отвечать.  
– Пей кофе, пожалуйста. Он остынет.  
От этих слов до чёртиков веяло Химэмией. Тога со стуком поставил чашку на блюдце.  
– А сейчас? Что ты запланировал делать сейчас? Какова моя роль в этом? Дзюри? Нанами? Ты никогда ничего не говоришь. Просто расписываешь наши действия и водишь за ниточки, как кукловод – кукол. А мы не куклы. Мы живые. Мы имеем право знать, – он ненавидел себя за умоляющие нотки в голосе, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Акио был ему ближе, чем отец или брат. Он был ему учителем и наставником – во всём. И Тога привычно ждал от него ответов на свои вопросы.  
Акио молча смотрел на него. В его глазах отражалась Анси. И... что-то ещё. Кто-то ещё. Тога вздрогнул. На него смотрел Диос.  
– Скажи мне!  
– Сказать что? – брови Акио дёрнулись вверх. – Ты ведь досконально знаешь, что будет дальше. Столько раз уже наблюдал.  
Тога в бешенстве уставился на него. Правда не понимает? Или наоборот – великолепно всё понимает и знает? Никогда нельзя знать наверняка.  
– Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя отыграл?  
– А ты? Чего хочешь ты?  
Акио, нависавший над ним, упираясь рукой в спинку кресла, ловко увернулся от удара в лицо. Кулак скользнул по его плечу, не причинив вреда.  
Тога резко встал.  
Один Акио над ним издевался, или вместе с Диосом? И зачем?  
Он взял со стола тонкую пачку писем.  
В любом случае, бесполезно спрашивать, когда Отори такой. Чем больше задавать ему вопросов, тем болезненнее и насмешливее станут ответы.  
– Я отправлю твои чёртовы письма. Но это в последний раз, – буркнул он.  
Показалось или нет, что Акио улыбнулся, пока Кирюу поворачивался к двери, чтобы уйти?  
Тога едва поборол желание резко развернуться и посмотреть.  
– Спасибо, Тога-сан, – донёсся в спину мягкий голос Невесты.  
Акио посмотрел на захлопнувшуюся дверь. Машинально подошёл и запер на ключ. Хватит с него визитов.  
Зеркало в душевой отразило слегка осунувшееся лицо.  
Акио прижался к поверхности лбом. Сверкающая гладь так приятно холодила кожу. Под носом расплывалось и исчезало матовое пятно от дыхания. Мужчина с болью посмотрел в свои собственные зрачки в отражении. Контракт Невесты, как оказалось, был меньшим злом по сравнению с тем, что начало происходить теперь.  
 _Она_ предвидела, что он так поступит. И теперь воспользовалась этим контрактом, чтобы снова его изводить...  
– Иди сюда. Посмотри на меня... – глухо пробормотал он, отчаянно вглядываясь в зеркало. – Я знаю, что ты здесь! Выходи, стерва!

_Когда-то они были счастливы...  
Безоблачное детское счастье. Нирвана неведения...  
Долгая болезнь обрушилась на Акио совершенно неожиданно, напугала его до полусмерти – ведь до этого он никогда не болел и даже не уставал. Она отняла у него целый огромный мир с его сиянием и новизной в каждом глотке воздуха. Сузила этот самый мир до крошечной комнатки с единственным окном. Но и сблизила его с Анси. Впервые пред ними предстала возможность создать особенное место в пространстве и времени, которое принадлежало только им двоим. Их потаённый сад за зелёной дверью.  
Однажды Анси пришла к нему (это случилось на закате болезни) и, улыбаясь, сообщила, что больше ему не надо никуда рваться, не надо беспокоиться, не надо убивать себя, разрывая душу на части. Акио верил ей. Поверил и тогда, ни о чём не спрашивая, потому что она поступала так же.  
Детство кончилось не тогда, когда он понял, что влюблён. И не тогда, когда лишился невинности. И даже не тогда, когда он понял, что она с собой сделала.  
Детство закончилось в тот миг, когда Акио осознал, что Анси собиралась молчать об этом всю жизнь._

В глубине зрачков шевельнулось что-то, мелькнула смутная тень, выражение глаз отражения начало меняться. Акио немного отстранился, готовясь посмотреть в лицо, высказать всё, что успел передумать и пережить. Но это была не Анси.  
– Ну а тебе что нужно? – чувствуя себя бесконечно усталым, спросил он Невесту.  
Отражение опустило голову под его взглядом.  
Он – и в то же время не он. До недавнего времени спавшая взаперти часть его души. Изнанка личности. Акио всматривался и не узнавал. Пытался понять и всё время что-то упускал.  
– Смотри на меня.  
Невеста, промедлив несколько секунд, снова посмотрел (или всё-таки посмотрела?) на него.  
– Чего ты хочешь?  
– Ничего. Я...  
– Чего. Ты. Хочешь.  
Губы Невесты дрогнули.  
На этот раз уже не слова – образы возникли у Акио в голове.  
Грегори... Непослушные волосы... Насмешливые глаза... Жёсткий рот... Дрожащие струны гитары под сильными пальцами... Грегори смеётся в лучах солнца... Грегори с горящими глазами нависает над Невестой и рычит: «Мой!..».  
– Так скажи ему...  
Охватившая досада свинцом давила к полу.  
– Он хочет тебя...  
«Я всё-таки шизофреник...»  
Акио отлип от зеркала и, пошатываясь, вернулся в кабинет.  
От отчаяния и тоски Невесты сводило челюсти. От запаха кофе чуть не вывернуло. Акио поспешно нажал кнопку интеркома, а потом пошёл отпирать дверь.

«Дуэлянту.  
Со вступлением на третий круг, победа в котором является ключом ко Вратам Диоса и силе изменить мир.  
В настоящий момент Невестой владеет Грегори Райдер.  
Удачи.  
Конец Света.

P.S.: На третьем круге все дуэлянты имеют право использовать лифт для подъема на Арену.»

Грегори зашёл к Акио сразу после занятий. Влетел в его кабинет, забыв постучаться, и навис над рабочим столом, упираясь обеими руками в полированное дерево и испытующе глядя на мужчину поверх экрана лэптопа.  
– Ну и что всё это значит, дорогой мой конспиратор? – выпалил он и поспешил добавить: – Ответишь вопросом на вопрос – убью.  
Акио оторвал от бумаг покрасневшие глаза.  
О чем Грег мог говорить?  
«Наверное, о письмах с Края Света», – мягко подсказал Невеста.  
– Что начался новый круг, как явствует из текста письма...  
Грегори выглядел раздражённым и недовольным. Акио ощутил, как сжимается и пытается отвести взгляд Невеста, но сейчас удержал его от извинений без особого труда.  
– И чем он отличается от второго? Помимо лифта, – Грег чуть сбавил тон.  
Акио выглядел осунувшимся и уставшим.  
– Что к его концу останется только один дуэлянт. Который и отправится открывать Врата.  
У Акио зудела кожа – Невесте отчаянно хотелось в руки Грега. И целоваться. Или хотя бы просто сидеть у его ног.  
Мужчина скрипнул зубами, стискивая челюсти и откладывая в сторону бумаги. Любого другого – мальчишку или девчонку – он бы уже вышвырнул. Но не Грегори. Даже если оставить в стороне контракт, у Райдера прав было побольше, чем у любого другого человека.  
«Кроме Анси», – ехидно сказал Диос в его голове.  
Райдер с трудом подавил желание дать Акио в челюсть.  
– Почему из тебя всё приходится клещами вытаскивать, а? – вопрос явно был риторическим, Грег даже не надеялся, что Отори ответит. – Поединки станут сложнее? На энергетическом уровне?  
Грегори почувствовал, как возрос поток силы, втекающей в него через связывающую с Невестой нить, едва вскрыл письмо. Так же, как почувствовал, что сама эта нить стала прочнее. Как будто для того, чтобы привязать Райдера к себе, Невесте требовались какие-то дополнительные усилия...  
«Дурак ты всё-таки», – сердито подумал он.  
– На энергетическом, да и на физическом тоже. Никто из вас не стоит на месте в тренировках.  
Акио на мгновение замолк, обдумывая, что сейчас нужно знать Грегу, а что только помешает. Потом пересел в кресло и приглашающе указал на второе напротив, испытывая мучительное ощущение дежавю. Знать больше Грегори также имел право.  
– Я думаю, стоит ожидать, что само Место усложнит дуэли для участников. Ты ведь теперь сам можешь почувствовать, как его корёжит. Призраки стали проявляться так чётко и громко из-за возросшей хаотичности в потоках энергии. И этим дело не ограничится. Но, к сожалению, я не могу даже приблизительно предположить, что будет происходить. Это всякий раз происходит по-новому. Могу только сказать, что надо быть готовым ко всему и ничему не удивляться. И, – он помедлил, – ничего не принимать на веру без проверки.  
– Твоим словам тоже не верить? – ехидно улыбнулся Грег.  
Впрочем, говорил он не серьёзно – слабая улыбка мужчины подсказала ему, что сарказм засчитан.  
Он верил Акио, даже когда здравый смысл подсказывал прямо противоположное. Только вот как донести до Отори мысль, что чем больше он отмалчивается, тем больше сомнений будит в греговой голове? Или он их намеренно будит? Грег сдул вихор со лба. Думать в этом направлении смысла нет никакого, он уже не раз пробовал. Замкнутый круг.  
А вот об усложнившихся дуэлях подумать стоило. За последнюю неделю они с Заком с грехом пополам нашли заново общий язык, и Грег перестал чувствовать себя бесплатным приложением к мечу. Но сказать, что его уровень мастерства возрос по сравнению со вторым кругом значило бы сильно погрешить против истины. Не говоря уже о том, что Райдер понятия не имел, каким образом сражаться на свежеобретенном «энергетическом уровне». Этому Рихард обучить его не мог. Что-то на словах пыталась объяснить Канаэ, но показать или помочь ему воплотить слова на практике девушка не могла. После выходки Невесты соприкасаться силами они не решались.  
Грег поднял глаза на Акио и улыбнулся:  
– Ты обещал как-нибудь потренировать меня. По-моему сейчас самое время.  
Акио ждал этого.  
В спаррингах заключалось поровну вреда и пользы. С одной стороны, если он сейчас возьмется за это, Грег подойдёт к последней дуэли куда более подготовленным и интересным противником. С другой – Акио будет знать все его сильные и слабые стороны досконально. Это будет нечестно.  
«Но разве ты и так не будешь? Грег ведь владеет Мечом... И почему ты считаешь, что он не сможет тебя ничем удивить? Ведь с самого первого дня он только этим и занимается.»  
Отори потёр виски.  
Золотая середина.  
– Прямо сию секунду – не лучшее. У меня был тяжелый день. И он ещё продолжается. Но я обдумаю состав тренировок и график, если ты скажешь мне об основных своих целях. Чего именно ты хочешь добиться?  
– Я хочу научиться использовать свою силу. Дуэли – это поединки в значительно большей степени магические, чем физические, верно? – он полувопросительно посмотрел на Отори и продолжил. – И, кроме тебя, учить меня некому.  
Акио с сомнением посмотрел на него. Попытался представить в учебном спарринге Грегори и Тогу. И сдался. Парни друг друга убьют. Совсем не в переносным смысле.  
– Энергетические, – поправил он Грега. – Магия тут совершенно ни при чём. Я понял. Я обдумаю план.  
– Спасибо! – Райдер просиял.  
Он ожидал, что Акио придётся уламывать гораздо дольше. Ждал даже, что тот посоветует ему обратиться к Кирюу, с Отори бы сталось. Хорошо, что мужчина сам понял, насколько это плохая идея.  
Акио полувопросительно смотрел на него. Ну да, ему же ещё работать...  
Но Грегу нужно было узнать ещё одну вещь.  
– Последний вопрос, и я отстану. Скажи, могу ли я общаться с Невестой вне энергообмена? Как с тобой, Диосом и мелким.  
Акио всем телом ощутил вспышку радостной надежды.  
– Конечно, можешь.  
«Дурёха ты всё-таки...»  
Невеста насупился, но не смог сдержать сияющего взгляда, адресованного Грегори.  
– Ура! – Грег хлопнул себя ладонью по колену. – Тогда передай ему, пожалуйста, что я приглашаю его на свидание. Завтра, сразу после занятий. И если ты будешь занят, я вас просто похищу. – Он поднялся, подошёл к Акио и коротко его поцеловал. Поймал возмущённый взгляд и засмеялся: – Всё-всё, ухожу.  
Но у самой двери не выдержал и обернулся:  
– Не засиживайся допоздна. У тебя глаза как у вампира.  
– Учти. Я не могу войти в дом без приглашения, – отшутился Акио и вернулся за стол, улыбаясь.  
Невеста лучился ликованием пополам со страхом, что Грег просто пошутил.  
Усилием воли Акио переключил внимание на работу.


	17. Арка II, часть 11

– Вира помалу! – глыба бетона немедленно взмыла влево и вверх и угрожающе закачалась над его головой. – Сато, ты ебанутый? Полегче на поворотах!   
Сидящий в кабине строительного крана мужик широко ухмыльнулся и снова вильнул стрелой, но Рэйдэн уже смотрел в другую сторону.  
– Ито, а ты не зевай! Спать будешь ночью. Кобаяси, хорош жрать!   
– Но, Хиро, всем хоть иногда надо спать, жрать и срать.  
– На том свете просрёшься.  
– Так это когда будет!  
– Могу помочь добраться быстрее.  
– Обойдусь, – буркнул Кобаяси, поспешно дожёвывая ланч.  
Кобаяси очень хотелось послать Цудзи Хиро нахуй, но он не решался. Никто из них не решался. Здоровяк Хиро мог одной левой завалить троих. Или даже пятерых. Может, больше, но проверять не хотелось. Остаться без зубов не хотелось тоже, поэтому Кобаяси уныло поплёлся на второй этаж – принимать груз.  
– Майна! Помалу сказал!  
Сато скорчил унылую рожу и стал аккуратно опускать плиту вниз. Хороший мужик Сато, даром что ему уже полтинник. Только чувство юмора дерьмовое.  
Цудзи Хиро – так звали Рэйдена теперь. А три месяца назад его звали Ямамото Аки. А полгода назад – Такахаси Джиро. Менять документы так часто было хлопотно и дорого, поэтому обычно Рэйден работал на куда менее пафосных стройках. Или пафосных, но не очень легальных.  
По той же причине заключать договор и обсуждать условия оплаты пошёл Сато. У него паспорт был, хоть и изрядно потрёпанный. Рэйден понимал, что шансы получить этот заказ у них невелики, но приходилось идти на риск. Ему нужно было спрятаться, и спрятаться хорошенько.  
К его удивлению, заместитель председателя (и почему в этих учебных заведениях всегда столько внимания уделяется громким титулам?), тощий смазливый красавчик, почему-то выполнявший функции завхоза, нанял их без особых вопросов и церемоний. И буквально с первых минут сообразил, с кем именно ему предстоит договариваться, хотя Рэйден тупо пялился в потолок кабинета, честно изображая скромного дебила. Не прокатило. Умный мужик, хоть и пробился наверх через бабу.   
Ремонтировать им предстояло бассейн и обгоревшие кирпичные развалины, бывшие некогда одним из учебных корпусов. Условие у мужика было только одно: оставить прежний фундамент и не совать нос в подвальные помещения. Трупы он там держит, что ли? Или наркоту?  
Хотя какая на хрен разница. Не трогать так не трогать. Рэйден только настоял на включении в контракт пункта, снимающего с его бригады всю ответственность в случае, если из-за фундамента всё ёбнется к чертям. Мужик усмехнулся и согласился.   
Рэйден решил, что дело точно в наркоте. Дети мажоров любят побаловаться порошком или травкой. Наверное, и старый корпус сожгли под кайфом. Под кайфом чего только не сделаешь.  
Уже через неделю он понял, что ошибся. Тут не то что травкой, даже сигаретами и выпивкой особо не баловались. Отори Акио, бывший в Академии чем-то вроде серого кардинала, держал детишек в ежовых рукавицах. Ему бы в политики, врать с голубого экрана с елейной улыбочкой. Такой талант пропадает...  
Зато ребятишки баловались сексом. Общий уровень гормонов зашкаливал. Видимо, от невозможности выпустить пар другим способом. Бедолаги. Интересно, белобрысый красавчик об этом знает?  
Вообще-то это оказалось проблемой. Пришло, блин, откуда не ждали. Сексапильные студенточки и студентики сверкали плечиками, ножками, задницами и голодными глазищами, мешая парням нормально работать. Одного за секс с малолеткой пришлось вышвырнуть из бригады. А оставшимся – пригрозить тем же и добавить карманных денег на посещение борделей в городе. Рэйден даже подумывал включить эту статью в итоговый счет. Останавливало то, что платил Отори и так шикарно. Не стоило его лишний раз злить.  
– Вира.  
Вторая плита медленно поплыла вверх. Сато тоже решил его лишний раз не злить.   
Рэйден хмыкнул и закурил. Он торчал в этой чёртовой школе уже почти три месяца. Пора было драпать. Драпать пора было ещё месяц назад, черт подери. Но проблема сексапильных цыпочек с гормонами настигла и его. Черт бы побрал Кобаяси и Ито, чуть не размозживших голову малолетней золотоволосой красотке. Рэйден бы благополучно смылся вовремя и горя не знал.   
Женщины – зло.  
Особенно блондинки.  
– Эй, ты! Здоровяк!   
Ну вот, очередная девчушка пришла пококетничать со взрослыми мужиками. Дуры.  
Оборачиваться Рэйден не спешил. Парням он строго-настрого запретил даже смотреть в сторону малолеток. Если не реагировать – те тушуются и уходят.   
– Ты оглох?  
Ну, большая их часть.  
Интересно, а этой кто приглянулся? Голосок знакомый...  
Кто-то вдруг дёрнул его за рукав, привлекая внимание. Рэйден лениво повернулся, посмотрел вниз и встретился взглядом с горящими синими глазищами:  
– Привет, красотка.  
Вот не было печали. Предмет его эротических грёз собственной персоной.  
– Так и знала, что ты меня слышишь. Грубое животное!  
Кажется, она пыталась его оскорбить.  
Чудо, а не девочка.  
– И что ты хочешь от грубого животного?  
Девочка выпустила наконец-то его рукав и брезгливо стряхнула с пальчиков пыль.  
– К Рождеству нужно построить временный павильон для тех, кто не едет домой на праздник, – объявила Нанами, разглядывавшая парня прищуренными глазами. Всё-таки хорош... Даже жаль, что туп как пробка. – Как думаешь, справитесь?  
Она протянула ему блокнот с набросками.  
Нанами гордилась тем, что хорошо рисовала. Более того, архитектурные наброски ей всегда давались лучше всего.  
Так что она выжидательно застыла перед бригадиром, не особо опасаясь критики с его стороны.  
Рэйден медленно протянул руку и взял блокнот. Но открывать его не стал. Он не отрывал взгляда от девушки:  
– А с чего ты решила, что я этим займусь?  
– Ну ты же строитель, – невозмутимо ответила Нанами.  
Рэйден сморгнул. Логика у блондиночки была железная. И смотрела она на него тоже с железобетонной уверенностью. А с виду ангельски послушная. Гуттаперчевая. Наверное, когда кончает, выгибается так, что постели касаются только задница да лопатки... Если она, конечно, уже с кем-то трахалась.   
Эта мысль ему почему-то не понравилась. Рэйден прищурился, присматриваюсь к девчонке. На вид лет пятнадцать, но в этой чёртовой Академии все из молодых да ранних.   
Он усилием воли перевёл взгляд с блондинки на блокнот в руке и открыл его.  
Небрежно пролистал несколько страниц. Рисовала девочка отлично, и с фантазией у неё всё было в порядке. Это ж какие хитровыебнутые мозги нужно иметь, чтобы такое придумать. Рэйден даже восхитился, но виду не подал. Он протянул блокнот обратно:  
– Строительство домиков для развлечения богатенькой молодёжи в мой договор не входит. За это, – он обвёл рукой почти полностью восстановленный холл Немуро, – мне платит Академия. А чем заплатишь ты за свой кукольный домик? – Он снова окинул девушку взглядом и ухмыльнулся.  
Ему хотелось её подразнить. Красотка смотрит на него, как на говно. Имеет полное право, но и в ответ огребёт по полной.  
Рисунки ему понравились – она видела легко узнаваемую искорку в глазах, и равнодушный вид её не обманул. Но потом через удовольствие от этой небольшой победы пробились смысл сказанного и откровенно сальный взгляд.  
«Да что ж такое-то!»  
Разозлило её, впрочем, не то, что он так смотрел (на неё полшколы так смотрело), а собственная реакция на взгляд.  
Нанами смутилась – как реагировать в этих случаях, она совершенно не знала.  
– Ты о чём-нибудь кроме этого думаешь? – вопросила она, пытаясь гордо задрать нос.  
Задрать нос получилось, конечно. Но не очень гордо, потому что так она только встретилась взглядом с парнем. И окончательно растерялась и, выдав что-то вроде еле разборчивого «Да ну тебя. Поговори с господином Председателем!», развернулась и убежала прочь, держась за пылающие щёки ладонями.  
Рэйден задумчиво посмотрел ей вслед.   
Похоже, девственница. Ишь как припустила.  
А он, выходит, напугал ребёнка. Страшный злой зубастый тэнгу по имени Рэйден.  
– Хей, Хиро! Что это за цыпочка? – проорал Сато сверху.  
Девчонка наверняка услышала. Побежала так, что аж каблучки засверкали.   
– Нам трахать детишек запрещаешь, а сам развлекаешься? – а это уже Кобаяси, этого нытика ни с кем не спутаешь.  
– Заткнись, дебил. – Рэйден перевёл взгляд на блокнот, так и оставшийся в его руке. «Почему нет?» – Цыпа принесла нам работу.  
– Я бы с такой цыпой поработал на полную!  
– Тронешь – и будешь мозги со стены соскребать ложкой, – ровно проговорил он.  
«Было бы что соскребать».   
Кобаяси предсказуемо заткнулся. Рэйден даже не смотрел в его сторону. Этот слизняк ему никогда не нравился.  
Он снова смотрел на блокнот. С чертежами придётся повозиться. Малышка явно не думала о том, как именно её фантазии должны воплотиться в жизнь. Его охватило что-то, похожее на азарт. Построить такой павильон меньше чем за две недели... Красотка, сама не понимая, бросила ему вызов.   
Здравый смысл говорил ему, что застрять в этой школе ещё на две недели – это очень плохая идея.  
Здравый смысл напомнил ему, что мрачных парней в чёрных костюмах он видел в городе не далее как вчера.  
Здравый смысл кричал, что пора рвать когти.  
Но малышка лишила его способности думать здраво.  
У всех своя ахиллесова пята.  
Ахиллесовой пятой Рэйдена были блондинки.  
Он хмыкнул и убрал блокнот в карман. Нужно будет принести чертежи Отори. Пахать задарма его не заставит даже блондинка.

Утром всё было тихо и спокойно. Акио даже удалось урвать пару часов сна, пока секретарь набирала очередную порцию документов, подтверждавших права прилежных студентов сдавать семестровые экзамены и писать тесты, а прилежанием не страдающим предписывавших срочно таковым пострадать, бегала с ними по секретариату, а потом искала нужных людей и собирала их подписи.  
Но сразу после её возвращения Академия словно с цепи сорвалась.  
Сначала пожаловал учительский совет почти в полном составе, чтобы отчитаться о неуспевающих.  
Потом подрались прямо на уроках ученики сразу двух классов. Всю четвёрку, разумеется, отправили к Акио во главе с Миюки, и они час успокаивались в его кабинете, выясняли, кто прав и кто виноват. Судя по всему, виновато было Место, всё сгущавшее и сгущавшее концентрацию энергии и тем самым воздействовавшее либо на психику, либо на либидо, либо на то и на другое сразу. Объяснять это студентам (и тем более Миюки) было бесполезно, так что Акио добился ответов, кто кого из-за чего ударил, и предложил юношам либо решать свои конфликты методами Макиавелли, либо не на уроках.  
Пришёл Тога – также с различными бумагами. С ним Акио немного выдохнул. Но потом на его голову свалился чей-то взбешённый папаша, пытавшийся доказать, что его душеньку изнасиловали. Акио посмотрел по фамилии файл и чуть не сказал, что было б странно, если б «душеньку» _не_ изнасиловали, учитывая её поведение. Но сдержался.  
Когда папаша всё-таки от него вышел, в дверь снова постучали и тут же, не дожидаясь приглашения, вошли.  
Акио почти оскалился.  
Но для разнообразия это оказался бригадир строительной команды. Непростой молодой человек, зачем-то пытавшийся прикидываться ну очень простым.  
Акио умоляюще поднял вверх руки.  
– Так, дай мне минутку. Присядь.  
Выключил компьютер и исчез в душевой, где с пять минут отливал и умывался. Пригладив волосы, вышёл обратно.  
– Кофе? – без особой надежды в голосе спросил он.  
Предыдущие посетители не давали времени не то что на кофе, а даже просто сказать полслова.  
– Давайте.   
Рэйден кофе не пил. Но мужику явно нужно было выдохнуть, взгляд у бедолаги был совершенно затравленный. И точно: явно обрадованный Отори тут же снова исчез в подсобке при душевой. Вернулся ещё через пять минут, поставил на стол две чашки чёрной бурды. И что люди в этом кофе находят.  
Рэйден выложил на стол папку с чертежами. И блокнот – на всякий случай. Чертежи умеет читать не каждый, но картинки посмотреть этот мужик точно способен.  
– Кирюу-сан вчера попросила построить для студентов праздничный павильон, – пояснил он. – Вопрос оплаты сказала решать с вами. Работа сложная и срочная, да вы и сами видите. Ишь напридумывала.  
Акио взял сначала чертежи, бегло просмотрел их, оценивая масштабы бедствия в первую очередь по площади. Затем взялся за блокнот, чтобы посмотреть масштабы финансовых бедствий.  
Нанами задумала довольно большой павильон с тремя пристройками совершенно ебанутой формы. Судя по рисункам, она хотела дерево внутри и только что не плитку.  
Мужчина почесал в затылке, шлепнул блокнот поверх чертежей.  
– Подожди пару минут, – попросил он, набирая номер Тоги, надеясь, что не напутал со временем и у А12 сейчас перемена. – Привет. Это я. Что за затея с павильоном?  
Рэйден в пол-уха слушал разговор. «Ах, точно. Рождество... Да... На месте футбольного поля... Нет. Больше никуда не влезет, там метров квадратных девяносто, если не сто двадцать... Я понял...» По крайней мере, какие-то элементы чертежей мужик читал. Уже неплохо.  
– Извини. Я сегодня в Академии самая популярная личность, – с иронией усмехнулся Отори, закончив разговор. – Что из нарисованного реально воплотить за две недели?  
Рэйден оценивающе посмотрел на него.  
– Все, – спокойно ответил он. Поймал скептический взгляд Отори и пояснил: – Металлический каркас произвольной формы. Современный пластик. А сверху хошь деревом обшить, хошь плёнкой под мрамор заклеить.  
Выкладывать полы временного павильона плиткой и обшивать стены эбеном этот мужик вряд ли согласится. Не кретин же он. А девочка разницу и не заметит.  
Акио немного помолчал, задумчиво отпивая кофе из чашки.  
Академия могла себе позволить ещё и не такие расходы: родители, дети которых оставались на каникулы, не хотели, чтобы их отпрыски в чём-либо нуждались, и платили обычно сверх немалую сумму. Так что при желании можно было даже построить полноценный павильон из мрамора и хрусталя. Но Акио важнее было, чтобы восстановили холл Немуро, куда можно было бы отселить призрачную гопу студентов.  
– Я накину плюс две трети от суммы за холл – за срочность. И наши расходные. Идёт?  
Он знал, что идет. Сумма была, мягко говоря, не малой.  
– Идёт!  
Рэйден не стал делать вид, что думает. Более того, изобразил плохо скрываемую радость. Перед глазами почему-то встал образ Сато, радующегося второй бутылке саке. Хороший мужик Сато. Хороший, но пьяница и дурак. Жаль, без него Сато точно пропадёт.  
– Я составлю дополнительный договор подряда, – Акио пересел за стол и включил компьютер. Пока адова машина загружала свою супер-новую ось Windows NT 2000, которая была откровенно хуже Windows 98, смотрел на красивое обветренное лицо, породистые губы и брови, в прошлом явно холёные руки... – Главный ведь всё равно ты, не так ли?  
Рэйден упрямо мотнул головой.  
– Командует Сато. Я у него в учениках или что-то вроде того.  
Он смотрел на мужика честными карими глазами.  
Одно дело понимать. Понимали они друг друга прекрасно. И совсем другое – говорить вслух. Это лишнее.  
– Конечно-конечно, – медленно проговорил Акио, глядя ему в глаза.  
На мониторе радостно вспыхнул приветственный экран, и Отори перевёл внимание на него, но рот искривила сардоническая усмешка. Ох уж эти секреты... наверняка страшно гордится флёром тайны и загадочности перед девчонками. Ну и пусть гордится... Работу свою парень отлично знал, несмотря на молодость. Своих строителей умел прижать к ногтю. А большего и не требовалось. Даже если и есть там какой-то криминал – чёрт с ним. Уж Место сумеет защитить само себя, если что.  
Отори открыл файл договора и стал вносить необходимую правку.  
Под взглядом Отори Рэйден неожиданно почувствовал себя неуютно. Так смотрит хорошо выдрессированная сторожевая собака. Из тех, что охотно пускают в дом, чтобы выпустить обратно только в браслетах. Или вперёд ногами.  
Он с трудом дождался, пока мужик закончит составлять допсоглашение. Быстро, но внимательно пробежал его глазами: всё было окей. Поднял на Отори слегка потерянный взгляд:  
– Я должен показать его Сато.  
– Ну разумеется.  
И улыбался мужик, как скалился. Даром что смазливый, но хватка наверняка бульдожья.  
Интересно, что он успел понять. И что сумеет рассказать хмурым парням в чёрном в случае чего.  
Рэйден решил, что всё-таки немного.  
У самой двери он столкнулся с каким-то невысоким и вихрастым парнем. Того было едва видно за огромной корзиной белых лилий. Они едва не врезались друг в друга и оба остановились в последнюю секунду. Рэйден пробормотал что-то умеренно униженное и извинительное в адрес чудовищно воняющих цветов и поспешно ретировался, буквально спиной чувствуя, как странный парень буравит взглядом его спину.  
Грегори наконец отвлёкся от созерцания закрытой уже двери приёмной, за которой исчез последний посетитель Акио, и ревниво спросил:  
– И кто это был?  
Поводов для ревности было ноль. Если не считать того, что в покинувшем кабинет Акио парне было почти два метра роста.  
– Цудзи Хиро, – чтобы вспомнить имя, которое Диос однозначно идентифицировал как фальшивое, Акио потребовалось заглянуть в копию договора. – Этот парень управляет стройбригадой, которая восстанавливает холл Немуро, куда, я надеюсь, переселятся в скором времени наши милые полупрозрачные друзья. А что?  
– Ничего.  
Грег поставил корзину с цветами прямо на стол в ворох бумаг и наклонился к мужчине. Пару минут они просто целовались, после чего Грегори всё-таки отстранился и тихо проговорил:  
– Я приглашал на свидание Невесту. Он – **_ты_** – согласен?  
Акио с момента прихода Грега ощущал невестино нетерпение и несмелую радость, поэтому без лишних слов опустил щиты, и когда вновь посмотрел Грегу в глаза, это делал уже не он.  
– Конечно.  
Невеста подрагивающими пальцами коснулся щеки Грега, побаиваясь, что Хозяин пошутил.  
– Привет. – Райдер улыбнулся и махнул рукой в сторону корзины. – Это тебе.  
Грег чувствовал себя виноватым. Он вёл себя с Невестой как последняя скотина и даже не успел толком извиниться. Невеста отдал ему Акио при первой возможности, и у них так и не было возможности нормально пообщаться. Невеста не показывался, а сам Грег был слишком счастлив наконец-то видеть Акио, чтобы думать о чём-то другом. К стыду своему, он и думать-то о Невесте начал только вчера. И сразу же решил как-то исправиться. Ждать, что Невеста сам проявит какую-то инициативу было равносильно надеждам на снег в этих широтах.  
– Тебе нравится?  
– Они... – Невеста только сейчас обратил внимание на цветы и вдруг зарылся в них носом. Лилии тоже одуряюще пахли, но ничего общего не имели с розами. Пусть и очень сильный, их аромат не был затхлым и пыльным, как у роз, он был напоен дикой свежестью джунглей. – Спасибо, они прекрасны, – глухо проговорил он сквозь упругие лепестки, не осознавая, что маслянистая пыльца пачкает нос, губы и скулы.  
Грег понял, что улыбается, как последний идиот. Но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Невеста радовался цветам как ребёнок, и это покупало с потрохами.  
– Иди ко мне.  
Он притянул мужчину к себе и поцеловал, невольно собирая губами пыльцу и уже почти привычно удивляясь покорности и податливости каждого движения. Оторваться от мягкого послушного рта было невероятно трудно, но Грег справился с собой. Ему не хотелось, чтобы Невеста думал, будто Райдеру нужен от него только секс.  
Как там сказал Тога? Невеста – это функционал?  
Долой функционал, даёшь романтику!  
– Идём, – он потянул Невесту за собой.  
– Две минуты...  
Невеста скользнул к шкафу, выхватил оттуда что-то и скрылся в душевой. А когда показался снова, на нём уже были узкие чёрные джинсы и тонкий кремовый кашемировый свитер с высоким горлом. Что Акио, что Невеста – оба одинаково ненавидели несвежую одежду.  
– Идём.  
Хотелось вложить руку в ладонь Грега, но нельзя, чтобы их так видели. Так что он просто почтительно пропустил юношу вперёд и запер за собой дверь.  
Грегори прекрасно помнил, что Невесте запрещено удаляться от Места Силы. И что в городке при Академии их каждая собака знает, тоже понимал отлично. И хотя с Акио они гуляли по городу неоднократно и вряд ли бы кого-то удивили, поведение Невесты могло вызвать у людей лишние вопросы. Но главной проблемой были, конечно, желания Невесты. И то, что Грег не имел о них ни малейшего представления.  
Райдер решил начать с простой прогулки. Они не спеша спустились с холма в город, лениво попетляли по улицам. При этом Грег внимательно вглядывался в лицо Невесты, пытаясь угадать, что из происходящего вокруг привлекает его внимание. (Это было достаточно сложно – Невеста всё время стремился идти на полшага позади.) На первый взгляд могло показаться, что Невесту интересует только и исключительно Грегори, но Райдер уже понял, что это не совсем так, и потому очень внимательно наблюдал.  
Сначала ему показалось, что мужчине понравилась витрина крошечного этнического магазинчика, зажатого между супермаркетом и магазином, торгующим женским бельём. Парень решительно потащил Невесту туда, и спустя двадцать минут застенчивых препирательств тот оказался обладателем тяжёлого серебряного браслета. Грег не был уверен в том, что Невеста хотел именно эту безделушку, но понадеялся, что всё-таки угадал.  
Они спустились к морю, над которым нависли разбухшие свинцовые тучи, и Грег сообразил, что зонтик остался дома. Предупреждая возможные переживания Невесты на случай, если не дай бог пойдет дождь, Райдер в ближайшей же лавчонке купил модный нынче куполообразный прозрачный зонт и решительно в него вцепился, всем видом давая понять, что понесёт его сам. И был награжден улыбкой – его спутнику определённо нравилось, когда Грег так себя вёл. Хотя Райдер и не мог понять, почему.  
А в городском парке у крошечной беседки, под крышей которой приютилась пара уличных музыкантов, ему наконец-то улыбнулась удача. Невеста остановился, как вкопанный. Грег присмотрелся: один из музыкантов играл на чём-то вроде скрипки, второй – на каком-то ударном инструменте, названия которого он не знал. Мелодия была непривычно тягучей и одновременно неровной. Индийская музыка? Грег снова посмотрел на Невесту. Тот под его взглядом смутился и попытался пойти дальше, но Райдер не пустил. Они стояли и вслушивались в древнее, немного медитативное и в то же время страстное звучание смычкового инструмента. Вокруг начал собираться народ. Пошёл дождь, но люди, загипнотизированные музыкой, остались стоять, только с тихим шелестом развернулись зонты. Время остановилось. Грег даже не заметил, как Невеста забрал у него и раскрыл над их головами зонт.  
Райдер очнулся только когда бурчание в животе начало заглушать мелодию. Настал его черёд смущённо посмотреть на Невесту и позволить увести себя в сторону ближайшего паркового кафе.   
Невеста, конечно же, есть не хотел. Грег, конечно же, заказал кучу всего с расчётом на двоих, поэтому мужчине не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как мученически взяться за палочки.  
– Неужели тебе совсем ничего не нравится? – опустошив мисочку с салатом, Грег наконец-то принялся за горячее. – Еда – это же вкусно.  
– Наверное... – неуверенно проговорил мужчина, чувствуя себя немного несчастным от того, что не мог в этом плане полностью соответствовать ожиданиям Грега.  
Еда была красивой, без сомнения. И она вкусно пахла. Но у Невесты совершенно однозначно не было такого неумолимого желания её поглощать, каким отличался его Победитель. Он уже по-всякому пробовал есть. И быстро, и медленно. Клал на язык кусочек мяса или креветки и тщательно разжёвывал, пытаясь и так и сяк распробовать вкус пищи рецепторами. Но ничего не получалось. Еда оставалась просто едой, необходимой для поддержания тела в хорошем состоянии субстанцией.  
Это было неприятно, потому что доставляло Грегу явное огорчение. А ещё это было немного обидно, потому что Невесте хотелось бы узнать, что ощущал юноша, когда ел.  
Но пресная и безвкусная – еда в самом деле была последним в этом мире, что его интересовало. Вкусовые рецепторы немного оживлялись только если хорошо размешать васаби в соевом соусе. Или просто положить васаби в рот вместе с кусочком имбиря.  
– Ты раньше когда-нибудь слушал индийскую музыку? – спросил он, пытаясь сменить тему разговора.  
– У-у, – отрицательно покачал головой Грег, набивший полный рот лапши.  
– Она рождена в самом сердце тёмных лесов, – прошептал Невеста, любуясь тем, как ест Райдер. – В ней эхо отвесных горных обрывов и голоса зверей.  
Грегори наконец-то расправился с лапшой.  
– А ты умеешь играть?  
– Да, – мягко напомнил Невеста, – на ситаре.  
– Да. Точно, – юноша на мгновение нахмурился, недовольный своей памятью, но тут же оживился: – А ты сыграешь мне?  
Невеста кивнул.  
– И даже станцую.  
Тут им ещё что-то принесли, и он отважно положил в рот кусочек этого «чего-то», мучительно ожидая всё того же картонного вкуса. Но внезапно замер, широко раскрыв глаза от удивления.  
– Что такое? – Райдер даже перестал жевать. – Не нравится?  
Мужчина помотал головой. Проглотил. А потом вцепился в тарелку, но тут же, опомнившись, снова поставил её на середину стола, сообразив, что ведёт себя как дикарь, и что Грегу наверняка тоже это нужно, раз это так вкусно.  
– Извини... Просто… это... – прошептал он смущённо.  
Грег с искренним недоумением посмотрел на залитые сливками и посыпанные ягодами кусочки рисового теста.  
– Тебе нравится десерт? – наконец сообразил он и рассмеялся. – Сластёна! – посмотрел на окончательно смутившегося мужчину и подвинул тарелку обратно к нему. – Ешь. Я не хочу.  
Невеста посмотрел на него недоверчиво. Грег успокаивающе улыбнулся:  
– Правда не хочу. Я равнодушен к сладкому. Вот за тарелку мидий или хороший кусок мяса я бы с тобой поборолся.  
Спустя минуту на тарелке ничего не осталось, и Невеста оглядел её с некоторым недоумением. А потом перевёл взгляд на улыбающегося Грега.  
– Зачем бороться? Я же могу тебе приготовить мясо в любой момент...  
Хотелось ещё десерта, но в глубине сознания Меч ворчал что-то про то, что много сладкого вредно.  
Мужчина подобрал под себя длинные ноги и сунул руки под котацу, согревая их.  
Кстати, о Мече... Грег его не спрашивал о нём. Но ведь наверняка ему хочется знать. Невесту вдруг осенило: конечно! Хозяин хочет, чтобы он сам ему рассказал!  
– Скажи... на этом круге ты ведь будешь пользоваться Мечом Диоса?  
– А? – Грег недоумённо посмотрел на него, а потом нахмурился.   
Опять разговоры про дуэли и силу…  
Помолчали.  
Грег пытался подобрать слова. Невеста, уловив его недовольство, нервничал. Наконец, Райдер бросил палочки на тарелку и заговорил:  
– Значит, так. Ты – не вещь. В форме Невесты ли, в форме меча ли, или в какой угодно другой форме. И «пользоваться» тобой я не собираюсь точно. Это во-первых. А во-вторых, у нас свидание, поэтому я сейчас закажу тебе ещё один десерт.  
Он постарался мягко улыбнуться и сосредоточиться на меню. Он был искренне рад тому, что нашёл маленькую слабость мужчины, и собирался пользоваться ею на полную катушку.  
– Я не Меч, – обиженно буркнул Невеста, но понял, что сейчас не время говорить на эту тему.  
Поэтому уткнулся носом в десерт, как только его принесли, и вскоре позабыл обо всём на свете. Голова слегка кружилась, словно от эйфории. Это было непривычно, Невеста ощущал себя слегка пьяным. Хотелось шутить и смеяться. И он даже так и сделал, рассказав какой-то старый анекдот, чем, кажется, привёл Хозяина в полную растерянность, но в следующий момент Грег уже смеялся с ним вместе.  
После еды пошли снова бродить по улицам. Дождь закончился. В темноте масляно светились фонари, углы и выступы обретали фантастические формы, и Невеста то и дело замирал, разглядывая всё это великолепие. А ещё в темноте можно было потихоньку взяться за руки, чем Грегори постоянно пользовался к его восторгу.  
Они дошли до самого дальнего из парков, куда только мог добраться Невеста без вреда для себя. По дороге мысли о Мече снова завладели его вниманием. Надо было сказать. Ведь если Райдеру не удастся совладать с Мечом, им придётся расстаться, а даже мысль об этом приводила Невесту в смятение. Предыдущая исполнительница контракта не видела в этом ничего особенного, но ему совершенно не хотелось переходить от Грега к кому-то ещё, в особенности, в руки Арисугавы или Мотаку. Хозяин наверняка рассердится на него за то, что снова об этом говорит, но ведь он не понимает...  
– Грегори... – неловкий, но кажущийся разумным компромисс между обращением запросто, по-свойски, и уважительным «сама». – Я знаю, что ты считаешь, что Диос-мальчик, Диос-подросток, Акио, Меч и я – все мы являемся одной и той же сущностью.  
– Конечно. Ведь так и есть! А ещё у вас есть тварька!  
Невеста кивнул, немного покраснев – загадочная тёмная Тварь обладала огромной силой и на контакт шла только по собственной воле, огибая остальных с невероятной, пугающей лёгкостью и подминая их под себя.  
– Да. Но сейчас все эти грани не могут собраться в единое целое, у каждой свои привычки, вкусы и характер. И самый непредсказуемый характер у Меча, – видя нетерпение в золотисто-карих глазах, Невеста торопливо продолжил, боясь, что если Грег перебьёт снова, не сможет закончить мысль, а потом будет поздно. – Я просто хочу сказать, что конфликт с Мечом прямо в ходе дуэли может привести к тому, что ты не сможешь победить. А тогда ты потеряешь нас... меня...  
Ну почему мысли так упорно разбегались, а слова были такими непослушными?! Акио всегда удавалось донести до собеседника то, что он хотел, не пролив ни капли смысла, не исказив... Он в отчаянии смотрел, как темнеет лицо Грега – тучи перед бурей.  
Грег молчал. В голове непрошеными тяжело ворочались мысли. Диос, всеми правдами и неправдами уговаривавший его повременить с вызовом. Акио, раз за разом отшучивающийся в ответ на просьбу его потренировать. И, наконец, Невеста, чуть ли не в лоб выражающий свои опасения. Все они подталкивали его к одному: принять Силу Диоса и позволить этой Силе сражаться вместо себя. Потому что иначе он проиграет, и победить иным способом не стоит даже пробовать.  
– Ты не веришь в меня? – голос прозвучал холодно.  
– Нет, что ты! – поспешно ответил мужчина. – Конечно, верю! Но...  
Невеста пытался сказать что-то ещё, но Грег уже не слушал. Ему хватило этого «но».  
Они не верили в него. Не верили в то, что он действительно может сам пройти эти чёртовы дуэльные круги до конца и победить. И даже не очень стеснялись это демонстрировать.   
Верил только мальчишка, потому и позвал на помощь. Райдер не очень разбирался в психологии, но вроде как все гении этого направления человеческой мысли сходились в том, что внутренний ребёнок человека – самая искренняя его часть. Это утешало. Но почему-то не слишком.  
– Не переживай, – сухо проговорил он наконец. – Никакого конфликта с Мечом просто не будет.  
Райдер упрямо сжал губы и наморщил лоб: верный признак того, что Грег принял решение, на котором будет настаивать до последнего.  
Он любил их... любил **_его_**. И если **_он_** в Грегори не верит («Почти не верит», – мысль отозвалась в сердце теплом), придётся **_ему_** поверить позже. По факту.  
Грег крепко взял Невесту за руку.  
– Идём домой. Мы забрались слишком далеко, и тебе тяжело. Я вижу. – Глаза у Невесты были совершенно потерянные и несчастные, и юноша мягко добавил: – Я никому тебя не отдам. Обещаю. Всё. Будет. Хорошо.  
Очень хотелось спросить: «Ты мне веришь?»  
Но Грег не стал.  
Мужчина вздохнул и последовал за ним.  
Отчего-то очень хотелось побиться головой о стенку или какую-нибудь равнозначную поверхность.  
«Побейся о Грега. Разницы никакой...»  
Невеста предусмотрительно оставил слова Акио без внимания.  
Дорога в башню получилась невесёлой: оба шли молча, думая о своем. Но услышав тихий звонок лифта, Грег очнулся. Он твёрдо был намерен устроить Невесте полноценное свидание. И сбить его с этой мысли не могли даже неприятные разговоры о Силе и Мече.  
Поэтому он уверенно потащил мужчину в спальню, где притянул к себе и поцеловал. Невеста мгновенно ответил, и Грег едва удержал порыв сжать податливое тело сильнее, до хруста в костях, и вцепиться в мягкие губы зубами. Восприимчивость Невесты к каждому его движению, незамедлительная реакция на каждый жест, стремление угадать и выполнить малейшее желание злили и одновременно очень возбуждали.  
И собственное возбуждение смущало и бесило Грегори ещё больше. Получалось, что на самом деле он ничем не лучше Тоги, который упивался возможностью унизить Акио, подчинить своей воле и самоутверждался за его счет.   
Невеста прижался теснее и легко, просящим движением коснулся пальцами шеи и волос. Он будто чувствовал в Греге эти порывы и старался спровоцировать юношу на большее. Невеста не раз и не два пытался ему объяснить, что подобное «унижение» ему в радость, но Грега сама мысль о том, чтобы так обращаться с любимым человеком, приводила в бешенство.  
«Это всё чёртов контракт…»  
Грег сел на постель, а Невеста скользнул ниже, к его ногам – единым плавным движением. Юноша отрицательно мотнул головой, запустил руку в волосы мужчины и мягко потянул, заставляя поднять и запрокинуть голову. Он неосознанно любовался этим движением, ему нравилось путать пальцы в длинных волосах... и нравилась готовность, с которой Невеста подчинялся, открывая перехваченное кольцом ошейника горло. Грег пытался себе представить это свободное, абсолютно покорное движение в исполнении Акио или Диоса и не мог. Они послушными точно не были. Он снова напрягся, поняв, что эта покорность по-настоящему возбуждает.  
Это было неправильно, но Грег не хотел сейчас об этом думать.  
Мужчина приоткрыл рот, и Грег не сдержался – жёстко впился поцелуем в губы, сминая, кусая, наклонился и крепко обнял Невесту, практически лишив того возможности шевельнуться. Но и этому движению тот подчинился беспрекословно, хотя ему было неудобно, юноша это знал. И он куснул Невесту, пытаясь добиться реакции в ответ и не зная, чему будет рад больше: послушному стону или ответному укусу.  
Невеста вздрогнул – и тут же расслабился, позволяя делать с собой все, что угодно. Ему нравилось, когда Грег не скрывал свою силу и жёсткость. Это было красиво, сексуально, даже когда парень старался зажимать в себе всё, что только можно.  
Ужасно хотелось как-то спровоцировать, и Невеста вдруг слабо прикусил нижнюю губу Грега. Юноша тут же укусил в ответ – по-настоящему больно, а потом отстранился и посмотрел в глаза любовника. Показалось, или там мелькнул намёк на вызов? Он снова поцеловал мужчину, чувствуя, что сама мысль об этом отдается жаром в паху. И теперь уже отчетливо ощущая в Невесте искру какого-то... подстрекательства. И это сочетание беспрекословного послушания и провокации сводило с ума.  
Юноша дёрнул любовника на себя, а затем повалил на постель, прижимаясь сверху всем телом, сплетая свои пальцы с его, в восторге от того, что наконец-то ощущает его так. Рука в руке. Тело к телу. Рот в рот.  
Мужчина выгнулся, вслушиваясь, стараясь прочувствовать тело партнера, а потом, словно что-то вспомнил, обхватил ногами талию Райдера и ступню положил на его задницу, вжимая в себя. От узнаваемости и привычности этого жеста голова закружилась у обоих.  
Невеста тихо застонал Грегу в рот.  
– Хочу... тебя.  
Грег выдохнул сквозь зубы и потянулся за смазкой. Он испытал острую радость, услышав протестующий стон, с которым Невеста с короткой заминкой, но всё же позволил ему отстраниться. Нащупав смазку, Грег шире раздвинул длинные ноги (он обожал их, иногда ему казалось, что одни эти ноги могут кого угодно свести с ума), вставил сразу два пальца, растягивая – скупые, точные движения, его не хватало сейчас на то, чтобы по-настоящему ласкать. С Акио его почти никогда на это не хватало. Грег обхватил другой рукой член мужчины, двигая ею так же размеренно и ровно. Невеста выгнулся, застонал, длинные пальцы вцепились в простыни – безумно, восхитительно красиво. Грег закусил губу, пытаясь болью сдержать самого себя и продлить эти мгновения.  
Но мужчина не дал ему ни одной лишней секунды, насаживаясь на пальцы глубже, закусив губу и глядя на Грега умоляющими, бешено-жадными глазами. Ему сейчас хотелось, чтобы Грег ни о чем не думал и брал, брал, брал, не останавливаясь ни на минуту, всё, что так хотелось отдать.   
Невеста приподнялся на локтях и обвёл пересохшие губы языком, не особенно задумываясь, что делает.   
– Ну давай же...  
Грег тихо зарычал – не горловой, какой-то почти грудной рык. Он наклонился над Невестой, опираясь руками на постель, заставил его снова обхватить себя за пояс ногами и вошёл, сразу до конца. И замер так, из последних сил сдерживаясь. Перед глазами плыло от желания. Но ему хотелось, чтобы Невеста, его Невеста, наконец-то потерял голову…  
Белки глаз залило жёлтым, а зрачок наоборот сузился.  
Невеста зачарованно провёл подушечками пальцев по заострившимся чертам лица, восхищенно всматриваясь в прекрасные янтарные глаза.  
– Зверь... – позвал он ласково и в то же время вызывающе.  
Пальцы запутались во вновь отросших волосах.   
Больше они оба не думали.  
Невеста выгнулся, запрокинул голову, всем телом отвечая на яростные, жёсткие толчки. С губ срывались хриплые стоны, в каждом из которых слышно было невысказанное «ещё». Под пальцами угрожающе треснули простыни, на которые никто не обратил внимания. Сейчас ничего не имело значения, кроме Грега. Кроме его дыхания, движения, вкуса, запаха. Кроме его воли и желаний. Невеста благодарно подался навстречу сжавшей горло руке, задыхаясь от счастья и не думая о том, от чего задыхается.  
– Грег... – еле слышно шепнул он.  
Он склонился чуть ниже, неотрывно глядя в глаза тяжёлым, давящим взглядом.  
– Обними меня, – хриплый, низкий голос вибрациями отдавался в теле, не оставляя возможности не послушаться.  
Невеста скользнул руками по его спине – слишком лёгкое, слишком прохладное прикосновение.  
Неправильно.  
Не то.  
Грег с коротким рычанием убрал руку с шеи мужчины, просунул под спину и приподнял над постелью, заставляя вцепиться себе в плечи. От взгляда тёмно-зелёных (сейчас почти чёрных) глаз кружилась голова, и он вбивался в тело всё сильнее и быстрее, коротко целуя-кусая рот, шею, ключицы, дурея от вкуса и запаха крови из прокушенной губы, впиваясь пальцами в спину до синяков.  
От жёсткого, агрессивного ритма болезненно-приятно ныли и подрагивали мышцы, сводило горло. Невеста нерешительно царапнул кожу Райдера на плечах и вдруг – неожиданно для себя – впился зубами в пульсирующую жилку на его шее, испытывая одновременно стыд за сделанное и глубокое внутреннее удовлетворение. Грег не оттолкнул, наоборот, запрокинул голову, ещё больше открывая шею, и положил руку на затылок мужчины, не давая отстраниться.  
Сила вдруг хлынула на них, словно поток. Но не грубая и жестокая, а обволакивающая, будоражащая и возбуждающая.  
Перед внутренним взором Невесты она была мерцающей стремниной. Это было так красиво...  
Мужчина уткнулся лбом в лоб юноши, через третий глаз передавая эту картинку, не думая, не допуская даже мысли, что Грег мог бы не воспринять. Мог, конечно. Раньше. Когда он был…  
«Заглушён», – подсказал тонкий голосок.  
– Расслабься… – еле слышно пробормотал он. – Смотри… Смотри моими глазами. Будь со мной. Здесь… Внутри...  
Райдер с некоторым усилием сумел расслабиться, чтобы не оттолкнуть входящую в него силу Невесты, закрыл глаза, позволяя потоку свободно течь вокруг, сквозь себя, через них обоих. И вдруг сумасшедшее ощущение единения с Невестой и полного обладания им окрасилось сиянием мягко светящейся реки. Это так ошеломило его, что он немедленно тут же распахнул глаза, но картинка не исчезла. Грег зачарованно уставился на поток, несущийся сквозь них, волнующий, возбуждающий, тревожащий, будоражащий. Он был в них, и они были в нём. А вокруг не было абсолютно ничего – только этот бескрайний поток. И в общем потоке яркой нитью выделялась сила Грега. Пряная, алая, льющаяся сейчас через Акио-Невесту и смешивающаяся с его силой. Остро, больно, так прекрасно. Невозможно было долго выдержать столько эмоций разом. И в то же время казалось совершенно немыслимым отказаться от них и ничего не чувствовать.  
«И ты всё это видишь? Всегда?»  
«Да...»  
«Это прекрасно.»  
Чистое искреннее восхищение.  
В этот момент он как никогда ощущал, что Невеста был в его руках, принадлежал ему – полностью, безоговорочно, каждым движением, каждой мыслью и каждой эмоцией. И он брал его так же, целиком, полностью принимая и не отталкивая ни одним движением души.  
Невеста коснулся затылка Грега неуютным ищущим движением, ощущая неминуемое приближение оргазма.  
– Что? – еле вспоминая слова, спросил Грег. — Что не так?  
– Ты позволишь мне кончить? – мягко спросил Невеста.  
«Зачем ты спрашиваешь...»  
Он улыбнулся – едва заметное теплое движение губ – и подался бедрами вперёд, ещё сильнее, одновременно чётко и ясно ответив:  
– Да.  
Мужчина выгнулся, прижимаясь к любовнику, сжимая его в себе, и, не сдержавшись, громко, низко застонал. Он отдавал Грегу все свои эмоции, всего себя, совершенно перестав различать, где завершается он сам, его эмоции и начинается Райдер.   
Грег закусил губу, стараясь сдержаться и не кончить немедленно. Он чуть отстранился, чтобы видеть глаза Невесты, положил руку на горло – не сжимая, скорее, просто контролируя, и хрипло шепнул:  
– Смотри на меня.  
«Мой... Для меня...»  
Он хотел видеть и чувствовать каждое движение, каждую эмоцию, каждую мысль.  
Он хотел, чтобы мужчина кончил для него.  
«Твой. Для тебя.»  
Последняя связная мысль.  
А глаза у Грега стали совсем золотыми. И в этих глазах для Невесты сейчас собрался весь мир.  
«Я тебя люблю.»  
Он забился в руках у Грега.  
Юноша выгнулся, не в силах больше сдерживаться, кончая всего на мгновение позже, не отрывая взгляда от тёмных глаз.  
Руки дрогнули, и он едва не упал на мужчину и так замер над ним, опираясь на локти и вслушиваясь в его удовольствие.  
А потом медленно вышел, сполз ниже, устроившись между разведённых ног. Бездумно погладил дрожащими пальцами бедро, бок мужчины, и так же, не задумываясь, коснулся губами живота, собирая сперму.  
Сквозь них всё также стремился куда-то поток, мерцавший и переливавшийся в собственном зыбком свечении.  
«Интересно, куда он плывёт?..» – мелькнула в Грегори мысль, прежде чем он свернулся клубком рядом с горячим Невестой и уснул, вслушиваясь в сонное дыхание.

_Он открыл глаза посреди Нигде и огляделся.  
Никого.  
Никого и ничего: ни маленького мальчика с грустными глазами, ни роя светлячков, ни паутины, ни Паука.   
«Зачем я здесь?»  
Пустота вокруг равнодушно молчала.  
Нет. Не равнодушно. Она ждала и едва ощутимо подрагивала в ожидании. Так дрожит хищник в предвкушении добычи.  
Почему-то это было очень красиво.  
Он развернулся и пошёл куда-то наугад. В конце концов, здесь совершенно не важно, куда идти. Важно лишь то, к чему ты стремишься.  
Он знал, что ищет.  
Через несколько (десятков? сотен? тысяч?) шагов он подставил ладонь, ловя первые белые хлопья. От его рук шёл жар, и хлопья корчились, темнели, коротко вспыхивали. До его кожи долетал лишь пепел.  
Ему смутно нравился этот пепел.  
Когда паутины стало слишком много, он просто протянул руку и отодвинул мутно-белый полог в сторону, корёжа теплом тонкую ткань.  
И та поддалась.  
За первым пологом последовал второй, третий, пятый, следующий, и он шёл вперёд, раздвигая руками паутину, иногда пригибаясь или уклоняясь от особенно жёсткого или тяжёлого плетения нитей.  
Его это не смущало.  
Он знал, что его ждут.  
Давно ждут.  
Он отодвинул последний тонкий занавес и коснулся руками прохладной поверхности стекла.  
И улыбнулся, разглядев в глубине хрустальной клетки тонкий силуэт.  
Совсем как на фотографии.  
Он легко толкнул дверь и шагнул вперёд.  
Изнутри клетка была выстлана розами.  
Розы перешёптывались, шипастыми змеями скользили по полу и подставляли яркие головки под идущий из лейки с изящным длинным носиком дождь.  
Миллионы роз.  
Но запаха роз не было.  
Был другой запах, тягуче-тревожный, похожий и не похожий на запах Акио.  
Он дождался, пока упадут последние капли.  
И только тогда она обернулась к нему:  
– Здравствуй... Грегори-сама.  
И улыбнулась.  
Шагнула вперёд и легко коснулась кончиками пальцев свернувшейся на его груди розы.  
А он подумал о том, что откуда-то знает её голос._


	18. Арка III, часть 1

– Нанами, зайди в перемену к господину Отори в кабинет, – голос учительницы выражал некоторое сомнение в том, что столь занятой мужчина может хотеть видеть молодую особу по делу. Видимо, эта Кирюу натворила что-то из ряда вон выходящее.  
Нанами, очнувшись от разработки плана В по завоеванию Мицуру, вежливо кивнула и поблагодарила.  
«Наверное, идея моя не прошла.»  
Мысль почему-то огорчала.  
Нет, не то чтобы ей очень хотелось видеться по такому случаю с этим грязным животным. Но вот идею жаль. Она столько в неё вложила.  
После занятий она поднялась на второй этаж и смирно села в приёмной. Секретарь печатала, делая вид, что не замечает посетительницу. На душе заскребли кошки, но Нанами им не поддалась – достала из сумки недописанное эссе и с новыми усилиями его атаковала. Это занятие её увлекло, и она не заметила, как пролетело минут пять.  
– Шарлевилль, – вдруг сказал над ней глубокий голос.   
– А? – Нанами от неожиданности вздрогнула и уронила блокнот.  
– Рембо родился в Шарлевилле, а не в Шарлемани, – Акио поднял блокнот и подал ей. – Проходи.  
В кабинете Отори ей бывать уже приходилось. Девушка слегка покраснела, вспомнив, при каких обстоятельствах. Сейчас Акио, конечно, выглядел официально, но в её памяти всплыли потемневшие полуприкрытые глаза Невесты, его изящные пальцы, ласкающие её грудь...  
Нанами прокашлялась и уселась в предложенное кресло. Акио поставил перед ней чашку чая.  
– Я хотел поговорить о рождественской вечеринке... – начал он.  
– Ничего страшного. Я не обижаюсь. Я же понимаю, что это недёшево и времени мало… – Нанами решила разом решить эту дилемму. Зачем тянуть.  
– О чём ты говоришь? – Акио легко улыбнулся. – Я заключил договор подряда. Павильон построят.  
Глаза девушки широко распахнулись.  
– Правда?  
– Конечно. Вам же нужно как-то отметить праздник.  
– О... Ну... Я хочу сказать...  
– Только у меня к тебе большая просьба.  
Что угодно! Щенка лабрадора, стихи, массаж, личный самолёт...  
Нанами сдержанно кивнула.  
– У дирекции очень много дел в конце триместра, и постоянно контролировать бригаду ни я, ни кто-либо ещё не сможем. Но ты – член студенческого совета, лицо практически официальное. Как думаешь, справишься?  
Девушка осторожно поставила красивую хрупкую чашку на блюдце, боясь, что не удержит – всё тело вибрировало от радости. Наконец-то в неё верят! И кто! Сам заместитель Председателя.  
– Да! Да, конечно.  
Акио с улыбкой наблюдал за ней. Нанами была совсем не такой, как её брат. Хотя странно, как в этой семейке её не задавили...  
– Я тебе доверяю. Обязательно веди дневник: с копиями планов и всеми чеками.  
Она кивнула, глядя на него сияющими глазами. Потом не выдержала, сорвалась с места и закружилась по кабинету.  
Акио не мешал. Её эмоции были очень заразительны. Хотелось к ней присоединиться и на пару минут обо всем забыть.

С Тогой он встретился в тот же день позже. Известил его о том, что дал добро на стройку и назначил Нанами в качестве куратора.  
Тога изогнул бровь и явно собрался возражать, но Акио поднял ладонь.  
– Дай ей хоть что-то сделать самой. Она уже не маленькая, хватит за неё бояться.  
– Да я не за неё боюсь, – вздохнул Тога. – Я за Академию переживаю.  
– За Академию буду я переживать. А у тебя выпускной год.  
Против истины не попрёшь.  
Тога махнул рукой и ушёл, недоумевая, что нашло на Отори. Решительно все тут сходят с ума.

Сначала бригада отнеслась к новому заданию без энтузиазма: к Рождеству почти все планировали быть дома. У кого-то дом и правда был, у Ито вон даже сопливое чудище в ползунках водилось. А кому-то домом была пивнушка или бар, из которого после Рождества он выползет с больной головой и пустыми карманами. Но «домой» хотелось всем.  
Впрочем, деньги за работу решили эту проблему. Деньги вообще решают все проблемы. Ну, большую их часть.  
Рэйден внимательно наблюдал за тем, как Кобаяси и Джиба размечают фундамент. Под строительство придуманного блондинкой павильона Отори выделил целое футбольное поле. И был прав: на меньшей площади этот шедевр женской логики разместить бы просто не удалось. Следить приходилось внимательно: это вам не прямоугольник нарисовать. Контуры павильона напоминали Рэйдену отрыжку кубизма. Хорошо, что его ребята и слова такого не знают – кубизм. Меньше мороки.  
Рэйден бросил очередной контрольный взгляд на парней в противоположном углу поля и снова склонился над чертежами. Завтра, самое позднее – послезавтра нужно начинать возводить каркас. Рэйден надеялся обойтись стандартной номенклатурой, что требовало недюжинной изобретательности. И всё равно весь завтрашний день он проведёт в офисе компании, строя из имеющихся в наличии труб этот «рождественский домик».  
Ему было интересно, чем думают женщины. И думают ли вообще.  
И тут, словно всего остального было мало, его взору предстало мимолётное виденье... Или, если точнее, совсем не мимолётное, к несчастью.   
Рэйден уставился на блондинку, идущую через поле так, словно она королева. Ну, скажем, двигалась она и правда как королева... стриптиза. Парень хмыкнул, хотя и злился.  
– Привет, красотка.  
– Меня зовут Кирюу Нанами. Можешь называть меня Нанами-сан, – милостиво разрешила она. – Как мне к тебе обращаться?  
– Ты не поздоровалась.  
Нанами пошарила в памяти. Что-то она не слышала, что с гориллами нужно здороваться. Ну ладно. Так и быть.  
– Добрый день, ...? – она выжидающе посмотрела на него.  
– Уже лучше, – вопросительную паузу он оставил без ответа. – А зачем тебе ко мне обращаться?  
«Интересно, мужчины вообще думают?..»  
– Меня назначили куратором этой стройки, – ответила Нанами, чувствуя себя героиней третьесортного любовного романа и немного дурой.  
Бровь Рэйдена уползла вверх.  
– И кто тебя назначил, чудо?  
Девушка всерьёз задумалась, не обидеться ли на пренебрежительный тон. Потом решила, что, пожалуй, гориллы на стройке имеют на него некоторое право.  
– Отори Акио. В этой Академии Студенческий совет обычно сам следит за своими проектами. Данный случай не исключение.  
Парень недоверчиво хмыкнул. Отори Акио – умный мужик и не мог назначить несовершеннолетнюю пигалицу командовать бандой строителей. Тем более эту пигалицу.  
– Детка, послушай меня. Повторять не буду. Твоя игрушка будет построена в срок. Отчёт о затратах я передам Отори. А остальным не забивай голову ни себе, ни мне. – На них обращали внимание. Кобаяси на том конце поля бросил работу. – И не показывайся на стройке. Усекла?  
Теперь Нанами разозлилась.  
Да как этот надутый индюк смеет командовать? Кто ему платит, в конце концов. Возомнил себя королём...  
– Я тебе не детка, – холодно бросила она через плечо, разворачиваясь на каблуках.  
Она ему покажет, как надо говорить с заказчиками. Ну, ладно. Тога покажет.  
Нанами пошла прочь.  
Рэйден молча смотрел ей вслед. Как она сказала? Кирюу?  
Знакомая фамилия. Даже слишком...

От поля до особняка было не так уж далеко. Нанами дошла туда быстро, со злости пиная листья по дороге.  
«Ну почему? Почему мужики такие козлы? Можно же было просто пригласить меня на чай и спокойно сказать... Ну можно было... – она замерла перед дверью в кабинет. – Хотя вообще-то я ему сама нагрубила, получается.»  
Озадаченная этой мыслью, она коснулась медной ручки и вдруг замерла.  
В кабинете были Тога с отцом. И в их голосах звучало напряжение.  
Рука опустилась сама собой. Встревать между братом и отцом она разучилась уже очень давно. Отец в лучшем случае её не замечал, в худшем – наказывал. При этом доставалось и Тоге, который бросался её защищать.  
Девушка прислушалась.  
– Отец, я глубоко тебя уважаю, ты создал великую финансовую империю, но Триады?! Я не желаю иметь ничего общего с бандитами.  
– Моя империя создана благодаря этим, как ты выражаешься, бандитам! – рявкнул отец так, что Нанами вздрогнула и чуть не закрыла уши ладонями и не забилась в угол, как в детстве. – Ты одеваешься, ешь, ездишь на машинах, учишься здесь, потому что мы работаем с Триадой. Эти «бандиты» являются одними из самых влиятельных людей в мире, а помимо того – образованными, умными и успешными бизнесменами. И сначала ты станешь таким же, переплюнешь их – и только тогда можешь пренебрежительно кривить рот. А я посмотрю, как тебе это удастся!  
Нанами едва успела отскочить в тёмный угол, как отец вышел, грохнул дверью о стену и постепенно растворился в полутьме галереи.  
– Урод, – донеслось ему вслед из кабинета.  
Судя по тембру голоса, ругались не один час...  
Наверное, момент был не самым подходящим. Но ей очень хотелось поквитаться с этим противным строителем. И Нанами шагнула в кабинет.  
– Брат.  
– А... привет, Нанами.  
Тога сидел в кресле, отвернувшись к окну.  
Она не решилась подойти и заглянуть ему в лицо. Испугалась. И только потом поняла, чего: боялась увидеть слёзы. Её брат плакать не может. Он сильный.  
– Ты не мог бы мне помочь?  
Он молчал. Нанами оглядела кабинет в поисках поддержки. С консоли над камином смотрел отец – строгий безэмоциональный взгляд. Рядом с ним стояла мама – роскошная женщина, на плечи накинуто горностаевое манто. Нет, это совсем не помогало.  
– Мне поручено курировать возведение временного павильона для проведения Рождества. Но этот жуткий парень, который там заправляет... он меня просто прогнал. Не стал слушать. Представляешь?  
– А чего ты хочешь? Ты же девчонка.  
Ну, с этим не поспоришь.  
– Можешь поговорить с ним?  
Тога повернулся к ней и окинул её взглядом. Глаза были сухие, но покрасневшие.  
– Послушай. Ты уже взрослая девочка. Решай свои проблемы сама. Я знаю, что ты можешь.  
И вновь отвернулся к окну.  
Нанами, ошарашенная, стояла и смотрела на него, приоткрыв рот. Тога никогда в жизни так с ней не разговаривал. Подшучивал, поддевал, иронизировал, порой даже слегка издевался, но никогда не грубил. Спохватившись, девушка захлопнула рот, круто развернулась и вышла из кабинета, грохнув дверью.  
– Ну и ладно. Ну и пожалуйста! – бурчала она себе под нос, расшвыривая вещи из шкафа и подыскивая что-то на замену испачканному камзолу. – Сама справлюсь! Плевать на вас. Вы меня никогда не любили! Ни ты, ни _они_.  
Синие брюки выпали на пол из ослабевших пальцев, и Нанами села туда же, закусив губу и безрезультатно пытаясь вытереть глаза.  
Никто её не понимает. И никто не принимает всерьёз.  
Слёзы брызнули из глаз фонтаном, и она разревелась.

Через час или два – она была не в ладах со временем, когда расстраивалась – Нанами встала, умылась, зачесала волосы в хвост, надела эти самые тёмно-синие брюки и что-то ещё, наверное, в тон брюкам.  
Как там? Если гора не идёт к Магомету, Магомет сам пойдёт в гору – или что-то в этом роде. Девушка вышла из дома и отправилась к воротам. Она успела как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть покидающих территорию строителей. Почти все сразу устремились вниз, в город. Но самый здоровенный из них остался. Видимо, раздумывал, какой бордель выбрать... Нанами поморщилась и окликнула его. Памятуя о том, что оклики студенток он, видимо, считал за комариный писк, сразу двинулась наперерез. Упускать своё она не собиралась.  
Завидев блондиночку в очередной раз, Рэйден разозлился всерьёз. Вот ведь дура набитая!  
Бросил косой взгляд вниз по улице. Мужики из бригады, которые ещё не успели уйти, с готовностью остановились, любуясь на обтянутую тканью попку. И ожидая продолжения спектакля.  
Объектом сальных шуточек среди его парней она уже стала. Ей мало?  
Похоже, мало.  
Не дав девчонке и слова сказать, он крепко сжал её руку повыше локтя и потащил за собой.  
За углом обнаружилось студенческое кафе. Сойдёт.  
Он толкнул дверь, втащил её внутрь и силком усадил на стул.  
Шагнувшая было в их сторону официантка нерешительно замерла. Рэйден, не глядя по сторонам, опустился на стул напротив.  
– Ты либо дура, либо шлюха.  
Судя по оскорблённому взгляду, всё-таки дура. Придётся всё разжевать и в рот положить, как младенцу. Пока этот ротик не заняли кое-чем другим.  
– Детка, если в следующий раз, когда ты заявишься на площадку, меня не будет рядом – отойду отлить, например – тебя выебут. И если ты не успела заметить, в бригаде парней больше, чем отверстий в твоём теле.   
Он выжидательно смотрел на неё.  
«Ну теперь-то усекла?»  
Нанами, потиравшая локоть, покраснела. Слёзы – вот сволочи! – опять изготовились закапать из глаз.  
– Вообще-то я хотела поговорить... – недовольно сказала она. – Это так сложно?  
– Да. Сложно. И знаешь, почему?  
– Почему?  
Дура. Клиническая.  
– Потому что тебе пятнадцать лет, ты богатая, холёная и смазливая, и ты заявляешься на стройку в обтягивающем грудь и задницу комбинезоне и пытаешься командовать мной и хамить мне на глазах у десятка моих парней. Так понятно?  
А ещё потому что в этой Академии у всех едет крыша. И не только у студентов.  
Например, сейчас ему хотелось завалить эту дурочку и хорошенько оттрахать, наплевав на всё.  
Он щелчком выбил из пачки сигарету и закурил.  
Девчонка молчала. Синие глазищи всё-таки налились слезами. Только этого не хватало.  
Нет ничего страшнее плачущей женщины.  
– Мы простые работяги, детка, – он постарался говорить помягче. – Ты – не нашего поля ягодка. Не дразни ребят.  
«И меня».  
«А... вот почему ты злишься...»  
– Мужики вообще о чем-то ещё думают, кроме секса? – мрачно и фактически риторически вопросила Нанами. Видя, что взгляд у парня напротив прямо-таки звереет, она торопливо добавила: – Я всё поняла. Я не буду к вам ходить. Выслушай меня, пожалуйста. Просто выслушай. И если тебе не понравится, просто скажешь мне: нет, это невозможно, я не буду это делать. И всё. Я передам дела брату, будет к вам ходить парень. Но совсем без этого обойтись не удастся...  
Она махнула застывшей официантке, чтобы принесла меню. Наверняка же голодный сидит – ишь, смотрит как волк.  
И всё равно, даже когда так смотрит, красивый.  
Мысль пришла непрошеной, добавив смятения в голову, где, как любил выражаться Тога, и так царил вечный первозданный хаос.  
– Студенческий совет – академический орган саморегулирования учащихся. Этот рождественский павильон и организация Рождества – фактически первое моё серьёзное задание. Только из-за этого я к вам пришла. Я не хотела никого злить, честное слово, – она заморгала, удерживая слёзы. – Мы же не просто так, погулять вышли. Мне нужно будет вести отчётность по этому строительству и предоставить её потом в секретариат для аудиторской проверки.  
Она несколько испуганно посмотрела на него: а он знает вообще такие слова?..  
Но парень сидел молча и вроде не выказывал признаков дебилизма.  
– Ну пожалуйста! – вдруг вырвалось у Нанами. – Ну помоги мне! Я не буду ходить на площадку! Честно-честно! Можешь приходить к нам домой. Это же не каждый день даже...  
Она умоляюще посмотрела на собеседника.  
Рэйден неожиданно расхохотался.  
– Да уж, у тебя дома мне самое место! – и добавил, пока белокурый ангелочек окончательно не записала его в дауны: – Шучу. Это плохая идея. К тебе домой я приходить не буду. Ты ко мне на стройку – тоже.  
Девчонка сникла.  
Рэйден протянул руку и обхватил двумя пальцами острый подбородок, заставляя поднять голову. Нанами вспыхнула от этого прикосновения, губы дрогнули.  
Парень с трудом подавил желание провести по её губам пальцем.  
– Ну, не реви. Сейчас что-нибудь придумаем.  
Общаться с Кирюу – это плохая идея. Очень плохая.  
Но опаснее плачущей женщины может быть только плачущая блондинка.   
– Вокруг тебя ошивается мелкий пацанёнок. Захочешь меня видеть – пошлёшь его. – Или другого найдёт. С этим у малышки не должно быть проблем. – Но никаких баб. О’кей?  
Она в некотором шоке подняла на него взгляд. Не шутит? Что, правда не шутит? Не шутит.  
– Да какие бабы, они меня стороной обходят! – она нервно рассмеялась и тут же заткнулась, подумав, что сейчас вот он решит, что она совсем дура, и передумает. – Может... просто в кафе? Не в этом, в другом. По другую сторону от главных ворот есть хорошее место, туда почти никто не ходит.  
Она вообще-то делала там уроки, это было её убежище, но ситуация была из ряда вон.  
– Замётано. Раз в два дня.  
Нанами с трудом удержалась на стуле – её подмывало подпрыгнуть от радости. Рэйден смотрел, как девчонка улыбается. Ни дать ни взять – маленькое солнышко.  
Ему вдруг захотелось сделать для неё что-то приятное.  
– Через пару-тройку дней я поеду выбирать отделочные материалы. Ну, то, что заменит нарисованные на твоих картинках мрамор и красное дерево. Хочешь со мной?  
– Правда? – тут она не удержалась, вскочила и обняла его, забыв, что это не Цувабуки и не одна из её девиц.  
От парня пахло свежим потом, промасленным комбинезоном, пылью, а ещё у него была щетина и волосы в самом деле были жёсткие. И почему-то от всего этого вовсе не хотелось отшатнуться. Но, сообразив, что делает что-то не то, Нанами поспешно убрала руки за спину, отшагнула и так, задом наперёд, вернулась на своё место.  
– Извини. Я... День сегодня сложный, – не нашла ничего лучше в свое оправдание она. – Но ты же теперь мне скажешь, как тебя зовут?  
– Цудзи Хиро.   
Хуже плачущих блондинок могут быть только плачущие блондинки-девственницы. И как он только умудрился найти такой экземпляр.   
Рэйден поднёс сигарету ко рту и хорошенько затянулся. «Нанами», – вспомнил он имя. Красивое. Мягкое.  
Одна радость: можно не переживать, что блондиночка заметила его реакцию. А в остальном, конечно, полная задница.  
Он в пару затяжек докурил сигарету до фильтра и смял в пепельнице бычок.  
– Можешь звать меня просто Хиро, – парень поднялся с места. – А сейчас мне пора. Встретимся завтра. Подумай, что хочешь получить на выходе. А я подумаю, как это сделать.  
Если сегодня он хорошенько потрахается, со способностью думать не будет проблем.  
Нанами послушно закивала.  
– Приятно было познакомиться, Хиро.   
Конечно, он уже не слышал. Настоящий таран. Движется как танк. Героический танк. Она хихикнула.   
Принесли еду, и девушка радостно переключилась на неё.  
Тощего вихрастого мальчишку, притаившегося за кадкой с искусственной пальмой, они оба не заметили. А между тем Цувабуки, в бессильной злобе сжав кулаки, смотрел в спину удаляющемуся парню. Грубый, невоспитанный, грязный неандерталец! Как, ну как только Нанами-сан в голову пришло общаться с таким человеком?! Да ещё и нежничать с ним! Он же негодяй, по нему сразу видно!   
За спиной здоровяка хлопнула дверь. Мицуру подавил желание немедленно броситься вслед за ним: он должен быть осторожен и не выдать себя. Его никто не должен видеть, особенно Нанами-сан и этот амбал.  
Амбала звали Цудзи Хиро, он появился в их городе всего несколько месяцев назад, и им интересовалась Нанами-сан. Но выяснить о нём что-либо помимо этих трёх фактов Цувабуки пока не удалось.   
Это настораживало. Будь Хиро порядочным человеком, Цувабуки уже знал бы о нём всё. Значит, порядочностью тут и не пахло. Эти мысли заставляли мальчика относиться к бригадиру с ещё большим подозрением и искать в два раза усерднее. Он, Мицуру, узнает всё об этом парне и защитит Нанами. Да, защитит, несмотря на её к нему отношение.  
В последнее время Нанами к нему охладела и стала относиться с пренебрежением. А иногда даже вышучивала, причём очень обидно. Он носил за ней портфель, взял на себя ответственность следить за её расписанием (Нанами-сан такая рассеянная, вечно всё забывает), провожал из школы и в школу до самых дверей, а она принимала это как должное. Словно он её слуга, а не друг.  
Да, иногда они обедали вместе на склоне под большим деревом, но Кирюу-сан для него больше не готовила. И не болела за него на соревнованиях, хотя Мицуру занял первое место! Сказала, что ей нужно писать эссе. А сама отправилась на прогулку с братом в семейном автомобиле. Он, конечно, не видел, как они уезжали. Но сразу после соревнований засел с биноклем в кустах у её дома и прекрасно видел, как они возвращались. И ещё десятки таких же мелочей, которые собирались в один большой обидный ком. А теперь ещё этот бригадир…  
Дьявол!  
Мицуру выскочил из-за пальмы, как чёртик из табакерки, и кинулся на улицу. Огляделся, бросился по улице вверх-вниз, от поворота до поворота, но следов парня не обнаружил. Упустил! Задумался, отвлёкся – и вот, пожалуйста! Настоящий детектив так не поступит. Даже из-за девушки. Даже из-за такой, как Нанами.   
Мысленно ругая себя за промах, мальчик вернулся к кафе и осторожно заглянул внутрь с противоположной стороны улицы. Нанами-сан все ещё была там, только пересела за столик у окна вместо того угла, куда её затащил бригадир. Она всегда любила свет и солнце. И сама была как солнце…  
Мальчик вздохнул. Может быть, дело не в бригадире, а в нём? Может, он чем-то огорчил Нанами, и теперь она ждет, что он догадается и исправит оплошность? Он выглянул из-за угла дома, за которым прятался, чтобы вновь посмотреть на девушку. И нос к носу столкнулся со странным мужиком.  
– Здравствуй, – негромко сказал мужик.  
– Здравствуйте, – неуверенно ответил мальчик, на всякий случай делая шаг назад.  
– Не бойся, – мужчина помахал руками в воздухе, показывая, что в них ничего нет. – Я не причиню тебе вреда. Наоборот, мне нужна твоя помощь.  
– Помощь? Какая помощь? – Цувабуки подобрался и подозрительно сощурился.  
– Ты очень наблюдательный и умный мальчик, верно?  
– Допустим. – Мужик ответил вопросом на вопрос. Этого Цувабуки никогда не любил. Но в позе незнакомца не чувствовалось угрозы, и руки он по-прежнему держал на виду. – А вы кто?  
– Я – детектив.  
Он говорил так спокойно и буднично, как будто работал бухгалтером или бакалейщиком. Цувабуки внимательно его осмотрел. Ни широкого чёрного плаща, под которым удобно прятать улики и пистолет, ни шляпы, которую можно надвинуть на глаза, ни перчаток на руках, чтобы не оставлять отпечатки пальцев, ни жёсткого проницательного взгляда. Незнакомец был невысокий, мягкий, и весь какой-то кругленький. Как булка.  
– Вы не похожи на детектива.  
– Детектив и не должен быть похож на детектива, верно?  
Ну, допустим. Но что этому детективу может быть нужно от него, Цувабуки?  
– Покажите разрешение или удостоверение, – сдвинув брови, потребовал мальчик.  
– Конечно.  
Мужчина запустил пухлую руку в карман чёрной кожаной куртки, достал оттуда заламинированную карточку и протянул Мицуру. Но Цувабуки не поддался и не подошёл. Зрение у него всегда было отличное.  
– Хорошо. Допустим, я вам верю. И зачем вам я?  
Карточка исчезла в кармане куртки, а её место заняла цветная фотография.  
– Ты не никогда не видел этого парня?  
Цувабуки смотрел на фотокарточку. На лбу между бровей обозначилась едва заметная складка. Кадр был не очень удачный, смазанный, да и лицо явно увеличивали, но Цудзи Хиро, или как там его, Мицуру узнал сразу. Хотя с того дня, когда была сделана эта фотография, парень успел обзавестись загаром и отрастить волосы.  
– Кто это? – спросил он.  
– Он может скрываться под разными именами. Такахаси Джиро, например. Или Ямамото Аки. Но все они фальшивые. Ты ведь понимаешь, что это значит?  
Мальчиком овладело злое торжество: он был прав. Этот Цудзи (он же Такахаси, он же Ямамото и сколько там у него ещё имен) оказался настоящим негодяем. То, что он чуть не убил Кирюу-сан возле корпуса Немуро, – это только цветочки. Теперь Нанами была в ещё большей опасности!  
Долг порядочного гражданина и любовь к Нанами предписывали ему немедленно сдать мерзавца в руки правосудия. Мицуру открыл было рот, но тут его поразила другая мысль: а вдруг тем самым он поставит жизнь Кирюу-сан под угрозу? Этот Цудзи – опасный бандит, он может попытаться взять Нанами в заложницы, она может пострадать в перестрелке или просто испугаться. Цувабуки не мог этого допустить.  
Он сделал вид, что внимательно разглядывает фото:  
– Нет, – проговорил мальчик через некоторое время. – Я никогда его не видел.   
– Ты уверен? – В голосе детектива слышалось лёгкое разочарование. И что-то ещё. – Может быть, всё же видел кого-то похожего?  
– Уверен. Но вы можете оставить мне свой контакт, – Мицуру старался говорить серьёзно и уверенно, как взрослый. – Если я замечу этого парня, я вам обязательно сообщу.  
Детектив кивнул и протянул ему визитную карточку.   
– Будь осторожен. Он очень опасен.  
А затем пошел прочь по улице с таким видом, словно это и не он только что разговаривал с Цувабуки.   
Мальчик хмуро смотрел ему вслед, а потом перевёл взгляд на кафе. Нанами-сан там уже не было. А когда он снова оглядел улицу, пропал и загадочный детектив.   
Мицуру зло пнул мусорный бак и пошел вниз по улице, завернул за угол, повернул налево, направо, петляя и путая след. Сначала он должен найти и предупредить Нанами-сан. И увести её в безопасное место, может быть, даже силой.   
И только тогда с чистой совестью позвонит, только не этому странному хмырю, а в полицию. И визитку детектива им передаст. Скользкий какой-то тип этот детектив. Чем-то он Мицуру не нравился. А вдруг он тоже бандит, якудза какой-нибудь, у них со здоровяком свои бандитские разборки, и Нанами-сан окажется между двух огней?   
Едва представив себе, в какую страшную ситуацию может попасть Кирюу-сан, Цувабуки ускорил шаги и вскоре уже мчался к Академии на всех парах. Он должен её предупредить!

После разговора с отцом Тоге хотелось удавиться. Таким был исход девяносто шести целых и девяти десятых процента разговоров Тоги с отцом. О чём бы они ни говорили, но в особенности – когда речь заходила о семейном бизнесе. Отец видел в нём опору, надежду и покорного, а главное – благодарного преемника. Может быть, так и было бы (да, в общем, именно так и было, они с Нанами обязаны семье Кирюу всем), пока Тога случайно не обнаружил, что все дела отца тесно завязаны с Триадами Гонконга.  
Тога вовсе не был чистоплюем. Он хорошо понимал, что бизнес делается не только честными путями, а когда речь идет об огромных деньгах и правительственных заказах – там честности и вовсе нечего делать. Но отчего-то сердце моментально покрывалось корочкой льда, когда он думал о том, к чему в случае ошибки может привести бизнес с мафией. И ведь отец подвергал риску всю семью – хладнокровно и с полным осознанием того, что делает. А теперь хотел, чтобы Тога сразу после школы поступил в университет как можно ближе к дому и с первого курса проходил бы стажировку под его присмотром.  
Если бы юноша не знал о Триадах, он сейчас лопался бы от гордости: отец окончательно признал его своим, перестал пытаться завести ребенка с другими женщинами, смирился со своим бесплодием. Он радовался бы за Нанами, потому что и её тогда окончательно признали бы своей и перестали к ней относиться как к какому-то непонятному недоразумению, бесплатному приложению к запасному варианту наследника.  
И вот сейчас, когда отец собирался вводить его в свой круг, знакомить постепенно со всеми нужными людьми, а затем и передавать дела, Тогу это совершенно не радовало.  
«Что мне делать?»  
Этот вопрос вертелся у него в голове бесконечно, свиваясь в сложную цепь ДНК с другими проблемами и вопросами, волновавшими его не меньше, а иногда и больше.  
На пару часов ему удалось кое-как забыться беспокойным тяжёлым сном, он попытался в этом сне увидеть того странного мужика, что приходил иногда к нему в снах на Ничейных землях. Но ничего не вышло.  
После этого Тога проснулся ещё более смурным. Уже стемнело. Отец и мать пригласили каких-то гостей, скорее всего, мать Арисугавы, господина То и ещё кого-то. Из столовой слышались голоса, позвякивание хрусталя, по галереям бесшумно сновала прислуга.  
Юноша ненавидел, когда они приезжали сюда. Весь дом сразу вставал с ног на голову, переставал быть ему домом.  
Он незаметно выскользнул на улицу и столкнулся с Нанами. Оглядел её.  
– Ты откуда это?  
– Не твоё дело, – не очень-то вежливо буркнула сестра и бочком просочилась мимо него в дом.  
Ну правильно. А он чего хотел? Сам же её отшил, пока страдал в кабинете. Надо бы извиниться, но не сейчас.  
Тога пожал плечами и направился в сторону башни. Больше ему идти было некуда.  
Теперь наверх, в обсерваторию, можно было подняться только вместе с Акио. Все члены Студенческого совета, включая Тогу, имели лифт-ключ, действительный только для прохода в комнату студсовета. И только у Грегори Райдера был допуск наверх. И как он сам об этом не подумал, пока владел Невестой?  
Юноше пришлось ждать Акио. Вид у мужчины был усталым. Тога вспомнил, что сейчас уже конец триместра, и ему ненадолго стало совестно, что принёс ему свои проблемы. Но было поздно.  
– Привет. Давно ждёшь?  
– Минут сорок, – честно признался Тога.  
– А почему не позвонил?  
Действительно... Почему?  
Он сунул руку в карман.  
– Сотовый забыл.  
Акио внимательно посмотрел на него. Он знал, что приехал отец Тоги и что у них вечно случались какие-то разборки. Но из-за пустяка юноша к нему не пришёл бы.  
– Пойдём. Ты ужинал?  
От привычности слов, действий, от коснувшегося ноздрей запаха в лифте Тоге захотелось зарыться с головой в одеяло, а потом откинуть его и увидеть, что он в спальне Акио, и что мужчина смотрит на него с этой своей полунасмешливой улыбкой, довольный, сытый...  
«Детский лепет.»  
Как давно они не разговаривали?  
Получалось, что вот так, как сегодня, – уже очень давно.  
Тога не запомнил вкуса еды и чая. Он так долго держал всё в себе, что сейчас пытался всё высказать прежде чем захлебнётся. И Акио слушал. Так слушать умел только Акио.  
А тому очень хотелось обнять мальчишку. Но он этого не делал. Потому что это собьёт Тогу с мыслей, и он не закончит даже к утру. Потому что с минуты на минуту должен был прийти Грег. И ещё – потому что хотелось по-настоящему вникнуть в то, что говорит Тога, чтобы как-то суметь помочь. А парню, у которого такие проблемы с собственной самооценкой, своим отношением к жизни и людям в ней, вдобавок узнавшему, что его отец замешан в делах преступных синдикатов, определённо была нужна помощь, а не уютные объятия.  
Но что посоветовать?  
Акио в курсе был, кто такой господин Кирюу и чем он занимался. Он впускал в Академию студентов с широко открытыми глазами, чтобы в дальнейшем иметь возможность для манёвра.  
Понимал он и идеализм Тоги и его нежелание иметь что-то общее с Триадами.

Тихо звякнул сигнал, возвещающий об открытии лифта, двери раскрылись, впуская в холл Грега. Юноша молча направился в сторону душа, стаскивая на ходу с плеча перевязь с мечом: орать приветствие на всю здоровенную квартиру он считал невероятно глупым, поэтому здоровался с Акио тогда, когда сталкивался с ним непосредственно лицом к лицу. Райдер сделал шаг, другой и неожиданно для самого себя напрягся и остановился, уловив в комнате странный запах. Его «лисья» сущность, взаимодействовать с которой Грег так толком и не научился, идентифицировала запах как посторонний, знакомый и враждебный. Юноша неуверенно потоптался на месте, а потом развернулся и пошёл в сторону той части круговой стены, куда он своими руками отбуксировал журнальный столик и диваны. Источник запаха находился именно там, так же, как и Акио. И когда Грег приблизился к диванам настолько, чтобы распознать спрятанных за высокой спинкой собеседников, имя незваного гостя он уже знал.  
«Хотя с чего ты решил, что незваного?»  
Грег снова остановился в паре шагов от дивана, с трудом подавляя желание зарычать. Какого черта Кирюу делает в **_его_** доме?  
«Не рановато ли ты решил, что этот дом – твой?»  
Внутренний голос сегодня прямо-таки сочился сарказмом. Интересно, Акио с Диосом общаются так же?  
– Привет, – коротко поздоровался он.  
– Привет, – Акио улыбнулся ему – тепло и искренне. Но с места не двинулся. – Сможешь разогреть себе ужин? Нам нужно ещё немного времени.  
– О’кей.  
Райдер, не удержавшись, бросил короткий злой взгляд на Кирюу и отошёл. Он направился было на кухню, но по дороге понял, что аппетит пропал. Присутствие Тоги раздражало, злило, воспринималось как грубое нарушение границ. «Это квартира Акио. Он имеет право приглашать сюда кого угодно, в каком угодно часу и проводить с ним время, как и сколько ему нравится», – мысленно проговорил он, но это не помогло. Грег представил себе, как принимает душ, переодевается, потом проходит через проклятый холл в кухню, разогревает себе ужин, ест в одиночестве и тишине, а потом снова, минуя холл, уходит в спальню и там чинно и смирно ждёт, пока Акио закончит разговор. Книжечку читает, например. А Тога всё это время сидит с Акио на диване на расстоянии длины ладони. И это в лучшем случае.  
Грег скрипнул зубами. Пай-мальчик из него всегда был хреновый.  
Но он прекрасно понимал, что вернуться в холл, сгрести Акио в охапку и сказать Тоге «убирайся» – это не вариант.  
Грег прислонил меч к стене прямо на кухне, у холодильника, и тихо прошёл в сторону чёрного хода. Лестницей он не пользовался ещё ни разу, но проходить к лифту через холл, чёрт бы его побрал, не хотелось совершенно.  
В кармане тихо звякнули ключи, и Грег слабо улыбнулся. Хорошо, когда у тебя есть друг, который никогда не подведёт, даже если у него вместо рук и ног четыре цилиндра и два колеса. Юноша вышел и тихо запер за собой дверь.  
Акио слышал, что Грегори есть не стал и ретировался по лестнице. Через чёртову прорву времени внизу взревел мотоцикл – не чета драндулету Тоги.  
Мужчина подавил вздох раздражения.  
Последние дни до каникул давались очень сложно. Постоянно возникали различные дела, лавиной пошли совещания, консультации, доработки. И поскольку по знаменитой японской традиции крайним становился тот, кто брал на себя инициативу, то львиная доля ответственности принадлежала, конечно же, ему.  
У Грега в свою очередь время и силы отбирали работа в студсовете, бесконечные контрольные и тесты (хорошо ещё, ему не нужно было сдавать промежуточные экзамены, как Тоге) и тренировки.  
По существу, оба приходили в башню спать.  
«В следующий раз усажу студента в истерике в Приму. Это будет, конечно, лучше».  
Даже язвить получалось с изрядной долей усталости.  
Акио снова переключился на Тогу.  
Тот уже молчал и ломаными нервными движениями крутил в руках чашку. Мысленно сказав чашке «до свидания», Акио коснулся его колена. Раздался жалобный «бздямс», и фарфор разлетелся по плитам.  
– Я потом уберу. Иди сюда.  
Он прижал его к себе, и Тога беспомощно ткнулся носом в его плечо.  
– Больше всего меня нервирует, что я могу делать что угодно – или вообще ничего не делать. Это не имеет значения. Я никогда ему не смогу угодить.  
Это было корнем всех проблем Тоги.  
Он точно также пытался угодить Акио – вместо того, чтобы быть собой.  
Мужчина не был уверен, что Тога услышит, если сейчас ему сказать.  
Вечная дилемма: что сказать и как сказать, чтобы тебя услышали и правильно поняли. Но если не сказать – будет хуже.  
Тога подобрал под себя ноги.  
В башне всегда гуляли сквозняки.  
Вторжение Грега больно ударило по его самолюбию. В каждом движении сквозило безмолвное «я здесь хозяин, это все принадлежит мне, этот мужчина – мой, а ты – чужак». Чужак. Везде не свой.  
– Ты не сможешь ему угодить, – медленно проговорил Акио, возвращая его к сути разговора. – И тебе не нужно это делать. Не надо никому угождать. Надо понимать, что ты хочешь, а чего не хочешь. Не для кого-то, неважно, кто он.  
Тога непонимающе посмотрел на него.  
Как может быть неважным то, что думают и чувствуют близкие?  
– Твой отец постоянно ранит тебя не потому, что настаивает на своём, – пояснил Акио. – Он тебя ранит, потому что его не волнует твоё мнение по этому вопросу. Но он настаивает на своём не только потому, что он – надутый мудак, который всегда знает, как жить другим, а потому что ты этого не знаешь. И ещё потому, что ты хочешь, чтобы он настаивал, и хочешь подчиниться в итоге. Ведь это кажется тебе правильным. Только это неправильно.  
Тога нахмурился.  
Слова нервировали.  
Он не мог понять, чего хочет от него Отори.  
Акио ощутил новую волну непонимания и неприятия уже почти оголёнными нервами.  
– Давай договоримся. Иди, попробуй уснуть или отдохнуть. А завтра попробуй представить, что будешь делать, если через двадцать четыре часа твои родители исчезнут и не будут требовать от тебя различных сыновних долгов.  
– Зачем мне...  
– Просто сделай это. Хорошо?  
– Ладно.  
Тога насупился. Потом потянулся поцеловать его, но Акио мягко отстранился.  
– Уже поздно. По постелям.  
Шутка, слышавшаяся в голосе, призвана была замаскировать приказной тон. Но они оба знали, что это был именно он.  
Тога встал.  
Конечно. Невеста не будет спать ни с кем, кроме Победителя. Уж во всяком случае, не _эта_ Невеста.  
Акио проводил его и наконец-то добрался до душа и постели. Но сон не шёл. Теперь ему было интересно, где носит Грега.  
Наверняка обиделся и ревнует.  
Акио вздохнул.  
Надо будет объяснить ему, что в отношении Тоги у него есть определенные обязательства. В частности, брать на себя роль его папочки, когда господин Кирюу забывает, что он родитель, и решает, что он Господь Бог.

Грег вернулся только утром. Поднялся наверх в лифте: тащиться по этим чёртовым ступенькам в шесть утра после бессонной ночи не хотелось совершенно. Не удержался и тихо заглянул в спальню. Акио спал, разметавшись по постели. Было что-то между ним и Тогой или не было – сейчас он был один, и у Райдера немного отлегло от сердца. Он постоял с минуту в дверях, любуясь спящим мужчиной, а потом так же тихо прокрался в душевую, где с наслаждением сбросил одежду и подставил тело обжигающим струям. Горячий душ всегда помогал ему проснуться. А проснуться было надо. Точнее, нужно было не заснуть.  
Ещё надо было позавтракать. Грег перехватил по дороге какие-то снеки из автомата на остановке, но их трудно было назвать нормальной едой, особенно когда ты остался без ужина. Поэтому он выполз из душа и отправился на кухню прямо так, нагишом, позволяя зимним сквознякам разбудить себя окончательно. Сунул нос в холодильник, обнаружил там вчерашний ужин, поставил его разогреваться и принялся колдовать над чайником. Крепко заваренный пуэр способен поднять даже мёртвого. А кофе варить он всё равно так и не научился.  
Он почувствовал приближение Акио за мгновение до того, как мужчина обнял его со спины и ткнулся носом куда-то в макушку. В отличие от Грегори, Акио умел передвигаться совершенно бесшумно.  
– Я тебя разбудил. Прости, – он положил ладони поверх рук Отори и потёрся затылком о его плечо. – Чай будешь?  
– Кофе. Мне всё равно пора вставать, – Акио прижал его к себе крепче, мурлыкнул в ухо: – Мы не трахались после твоего ухода. И перед ним тоже, – отлепился и принялся накладывать в турку кофе. На серьёзные разговоры сейчас сил не было.  
Грег сонно хмыкнул и поставил на стол две тарелки с едой:  
– Это утешает.  
Развивать тему дальше он не стал. До тех пор, пока Акио держит Место и контракт, в этом не было смысла.

Если зимой в хорошую погоду расстелить на земле тёплое-претёплое одеяло, а потом ещё укрыться вторым таким же и смотреть в небо, рано или поздно пригреваешься. Начинает казаться, что ты вместе с облаками плывёшь там, в воздухе, и...  
– Нанами?! Что ты делаешь, девочка?  
Ну вот. Мама всё испортила.  
Нанами села, кутаясь в одеяло.  
– Дышу свежим воздухом.  
– Но почему на земле?  
– Это часть моих занятий йогой, – обречённо вздохнула девушка.  
Придётся вставать и идти в дом.  
Тоге почему-то в голову не приходило задавать дурацкие вопросы и потом говорить всякую ерунду. А маме приходило.  
Вообще-то Нанами с самого раннего детства знала, что мама странная. Вроде бы тоже женщина, вроде бы они даже похожи – а всё равно разные. Это потом уже Нанами поняла, что все люди – и женщины тоже – разные. Но в детстве ей это казалось крайне подозрительным.  
– Тебе пора завтракать и собираться на занятия.  
– Мамочка, ну я же уже большая!  
– Доброе утро.  
Мать переключилась на Тогу.  
Нанами некоторое время наблюдала за тем, как брат стоически переносит её хлопоты и ласки, поглядывая на сестру заговорщически, а потом побежала одеваться.  
Нет, все-таки брат её любит. Вон они как с отцом друг на друга смотрят. На неё он даже когда сердился так не смотрел – всегда заботился.  
И об участии в строительстве удалось договориться. Вчера они встретились вечером, и Хиро показывал ей, как читать чертежи, а она принесла ворох картинок из журналов, чтобы показать, что ей хочется сделать внутри. Он её даже похвалил за это.  
И Цувабуки вчера не забыл расписание положить в портфель, и сегодня можно было не доставать одноклассников вопросами.  
Жизнь определённо была прекрасна.  
Напевая себе под нос, она отправилась на занятия. Сегодня надо было пересечься с Мицуру и попросить его сбегать к Хиро и сказать, что завтра как раз свободная от занятий суббота. Будет много времени для возни с материалами.  
Ей повезло. Цувабуки как раз дожидался у новенького мемориала в честь погибших студентов Немуро, о которых никто особо ничего не знал.  
– Доброе утро, Нанами-сан.  
– Привет! – Нанами лучезарно улыбнулась, вручила портфель и пошла дальше, не сомневаясь, что мальчик последует за ней..  
Цувабуки подумал о том, какая же она всё-таки красивая. И какая уязвимая: идёт, улыбается всему миру и даже не подозревает, какая над ней нависла опасность.  
– Нанами-сан.  
– Да?  
Ему пришлось встать прямо перед Кирюу, чтобы заставить её остановиться.  
– Нанами-сан, вам нужно держаться подальше от Цудзи Хиро! – выпалил он наконец. – Он очень опасен!  
– О чём это ты? – Нанами уставилась на него, от удивления даже забыв, что опаздывает.  
Цувабуки понизил голос и поманил девушку к себе, заставляя наклониться:  
– Он – настоящий преступник, – почти шёпотом сказал мальчик. – И его почти выследили. Детективы уже в городе. Вам не стоит с ним больше встречаться, Нанами-сан.  
– Цувабуки, это что? Какая-то новая игра?  
Нанами стало смешно. Мицуру миновал период романтической влюблённости и теперь увлёкся детективами. Так мило.  
– Я ценю твою заботу, и я буду настороже. Обещаю. Но ты ведь понимаешь, что у меня есть определённые обязанности, как у члена Совета? Отнеси ему эту записку, пожалуйста.   
Она передала ему конвертик.  
Мицуру демонстративно убрал за спину обе руки:  
– Нанами-сан, я говорю совершенно серьезно. Рядом с ним вы в опасности!  
Нанами посмотрела на часы на главном корпусе.   
– Хорошо. Я найду кого-то ещё. И... Цувабуки. Может быть, я и дура, но я помню, что ты уже пытался мне внушить, что меня преследуют. И у тебя даже получилось. Если я тебе нравлюсь, может быть, лучше это просто сказать?  
Она развернулась и побежала в класс.  
Мицуру покраснел и остался стоять, глядя вслед Нанами и пытаясь понять смысл её слов. У неё как-то так выходило, что он просто всё выдумал, чтобы привлечь её внимание. Почему все девчонки думают только об этой своей любви?! Да, Нанами ему нравилась, но это не имело никакого значения: ведь речь шла о спасении её жизни! А у неё сплошные сердечки в глазах, да ещё и преимущественно в адрес брата. Она хоть понимает, что брату с сестрой так смотреть друг на друга неприлично?  
А ещё эти странные слова про то, что он якобы чем-то напугал её раньше... Он, Цувабуки, пытался ей что-то внушить? Убеждал её в том, что её преследуют? Мало того, что это было ужасно обидно, так ещё и совершенно несправедливо. Мицуру никогда раньше не заговаривал с ней ни о чём подобном. И он никогда не стал бы пугать Нанами-сан без уважительных причин.  
К глазам подступили слёзы, и Цувабуки со злостью потёр глазами кулаки. Зря он отнёсся к Нанами-сан серьёзно и всё рассказал. В фильмах и книгах ни один детектив никогда не полагается на женщину. Женщины легкомысленны, необъективны и взбалмошны. Нужно было сразу пойти к её старшему брату и рассказать всё ему.  
А ещё зря он не взял записку. Наверняка в ней указание на их следующее место встречи. Он, Мицуру, мог бы просто не донести эту записку до адресата и тем защитить Нанами-сан, пусть даже против её воли. Но что теперь об этом жалеть...  
Цувабуки глубоко вдохнул и взял себя в руки. Он будет по-прежнему следить за этим скользким типом Цудзи. И за Нанами. И обязательно расскажет об этом Тоге-сама, как только соберёт побольше улик. Старший брат Нанами – самый умный парень в школе. Он точно поймёт.  
Мицуру решительно кивнул сам себе, развернулся и бегом бросился к своему классу.

Рэйден курил и лениво потягивал чай из маленькой глиняной чашечки. Часы на прилавке кафешки показывали восемь утра. Они договорились встретиться в семь тридцать, но малышка Кирюу явно не привыкла вставать рано в свой законный выходной. Если она опоздает ещё немного, придётся ехать без её последних ценных указаний, если они хотят успеть в срок. А они оба хотели, каждый по своей причине.  
Рэйден затянулся, выпустил изо рта пару колец и прошил их дымной струйкой. Трубка для этого подходила лучше. Но трубка была для него сейчас непозволительной роскошью, как и хороший табак. Как и роман с девчонкой из семейства Кирюу.  
По роскоши Рэйден почти не скучал. Но вот по блондинкам тосковал всегда.  
И если бы не Нанами, корабль с Рэйденом на борту уже неделю как бороздил бы просторы Тихого Океана на пути в Калифорнию. Пара пустяков: броситься за борт прямо в ласковые руки американских таможенников и спасателей, разыграть амнезию, немного поиграть с местными психологами, потрудиться на общественных работах – и вуаля, гражданство самой демократичной страны мира и новая жизнь в его полном и единоличном распоряжении.  
А вместо этого он как гребаный Санта-Клаус с мешком подарков сидит и ждёт смазливую малолетку. Рискуя попасть вовсе не в её ласковые ручки.  
– Привет! – запыхавшаяся девчонка влетела в кафешку и тут же затараторила: – Прости, я опоздала! Но у меня столько новых идей! Я рисовала почти всю ночь, смотри!  
На стол лёг блокнот.  
У милашки Нанами была большая проблема: в её голове помещалось слишком много идей.  
И воплотить их все было физически невозможно.  
– Мне пора ехать, – он поднялся и подхватил блокнот со стола. – По дороге посмотрю.  
Нанами глянула на него скептически. Всё-таки мужики идиоты.  
– Ну хорошо. Тогда поехали, – улыбнулась она.  
– На строительный рынок? – невозмутимо уточнил Рэйден.  
И нарочито медленно оглядел её с ног до головы. На Нанами было изящное жёлтое платьице до колен, золотистые туфельки на каблучке и такого же цвета изящная сумочка. На плечи наброшен лёгкий кремовый плащик. Волосы распущены по плечам.  
Красотка. Интересно, это она для него так приоделась? В строительных павильонах явление этой дивы точно произведет фурор.  
– Ну да, – Нанами помахала в воздухе большой тетрадью, в которой вела журнал работ. – Я вроде ничего не забыла.  
Глядя на выражение лица Рэйдена, она озадаченно оглядела себя.  
– Что-то не так? Вроде ничего нигде не обтянуто...  
Парень посмотрел на неё с минуту, а потом вдруг ухмыльнулся.  
– Хорошо. Поехали.  
И наконец-то пошёл в сторону двери.  
– А на чём мы поедем? – Нанами постаралась догнать его и пристроиться рядом.  
– На автобусе, – Рэйден пожал плечами. – Или попутку поймаем.  
– Попут... Эй, подожди! Хиро! – она хотела сказать, что можно просто взять их машину, но тут вспомнила, что на одной утром уехал Тога по каким-то вопросам Академии, а другую забрали родители и поехали на экскурсию. – А это дорого?  
У неё были деньги и кредитка, но она никогда не ездила на общественном транспорте.  
– Очень. Поэтому мы поедем зайцем.  
– Зайцем? То есть – не заплатив? – Она остановилась было, но её спутник невозмутимо шёл дальше, и ей вновь пришлось его догонять. – Но это незаконно! Хиро! Хиро, постой! Хиро!  
Парень стремительно шёл по улице вниз, и Нанами не могла видеть, как он улыбается.

Они поймали попутку. В машине Нанами болтала без умолку, боясь, что водитель вспомнит про деньги и высадит их или чего ещё похуже. Хиро сказал, что в случае чего он сам высадит водителя. Нанами надеялась, что он пошутил, но глядя на его невозмутимое лицо совершенно не была в этом уверена. И поэтому отвлекала внимание водителя изо всех сил, и когда спустя два часа они наконец-то оказались перед входом в большой белый павильон, чувствовала себя уставшей и выжатой, как лимон.  
– Слава богу, что он денег не попросил... – тихо выдохнула она.  
– Ты его заболтала насмерть.  
– Правда? – она радостно вскинула голову, ища одобрения.  
И с чего ей вообще понадобилось одобрение этого парня?  
– Правда, – мрачно подтвердил Хиро. Он девчоночьей болтовни у него звенело в ушах. – Держись рядом со мной.   
Нанами кивнула, а потом, опередив его, решительно направилась в павильон.  
Поначалу у неё разбежались глаза.  
Сколько всего...  
Как же тут строители ориентируются?  
Она поневоле прониклась уважением.  
Потом немного пришла в себя и открыла тетрадь.   
– Так. Мы написали, что нам нужно выбрать промышленный линолеум под плитку. Начнем с него, – она было двинулась по ряду, но потом оглянулась на Хиро. – А где он может быть?  
Ей показалось – или парень в самом деле ухмылялся? Но направление указал. И Нанами уверенно пошла вперёд, с любопытством оглядывая всё вокруг. Проходя мимо зеркальных стекол высотой в этаж, она на мгновение замерла, поправила волосы, довольно оглядела себя и вдруг повернулась к Хиро.   
– Надо его взять. Пусть одна стена будет зеркальной.   
– Зачем? – опешил парень.  
– Это помогает создать иллюзию наполненности пространства при танцах. Ну и комната кажется больше.  
Парень подавил желание хлопнуть себя по лбу международным жестом, переводившимся как фейспалм.  
– Хорошо. Но больше ничего сверх списка.   
Нанами послушно кивнула и уже без приключений дошла до отдела напольных покрытий.  
Ей было интересно. Всё вокруг так и тянуло к себе – потрогать, посмотреть поближе. И всё такое разное. Например, когда она уже собиралась сказать, что нашла, Хиро развернул её за локти и показал точно такой же линолеум. Совсем такой же. Даже по толщине. Нанами специально потрогала. Потом спросила, чем они отличаются. Её спутник мрачно пробурчал что-то про врождённое чувство вкуса и то, как дорого это чувство обходится, а вот милый старичок рядом принялся объяснять...  
Когда Хиро объявил, что материалы закуплены и можно ехать, она с недоумением посмотрела на часы. Было довольно поздно.  
– А как мы это повезём?  
– Не надо ничего везти. Покупки доставят в понедельник утром, к началу рабочего дня.   
– Очень удобно, – одобрила Нанами.  
Нанами гордилась собой. Она считала, что отлично справилась, даже больше: ведь линолеум, который выбрала она, был в разы качественнее и лучше того, что нашёл Цудзи. Тот старичок очень понятно объяснил. Правда, они его таки и не купили, потому что по мнению Хиро он стоил слишком дорого. Скупердяй. Зато теперь Нанами была уверена: когда придет пора обставлять их с Тогой дом (не будут же они вечно жить с родителями, верно?), она сможет сделать всё в наилучшем виде.   
Размышления были прерваны бурчанием в желудке. Нанами смутилась:  
– Пора обедать.  
– Ещё бы, – Хиро кивнул. – Но не здесь. Давай выбираться в центр.  
Нанами обрадовалась:  
– Я знаю отличный ресторан!  
– И мы туда не пойдём.  
– Почему?  
– Потому что твой ресторан абсолютно точно окажется мне не по карману.  
Хиро сказал это так буднично, словно его бедность и неспособность сводить даму в приличный ресторан были чем-то естественным. Есть же люди, привыкшие довольствоваться малым! Впрочем, значит, там им и место. Прав был отец, когда говорил Тоге, что люди делятся на две группы: те, кто управляют, и те, кто обслуживают. Хиро по-видимому относился ко второй категории.  
Она покосилась на парня. Тот стоял и невозмутимо ждал, пока она признает его правоту и наконец-то сдвинется с места. Это почему-то ужасно её злило.  
Нанами сердито тряхнула волосами и презрительно бросила:  
– Я заплачу.  
Хиро улыбнулся шире:  
– Всегда мечтал побыть альфонсом.  
– Кем-кем?  
– Мужчиной, живущем за счет женщины.  
– Фу, как это низко!  
– Но ты же согласна за меня заплатить.  
Нанами окатила его волной презрения.  
Но внутренне чувствовала себя смущённой. Этому парню словно нравилось её задевать и злить. Но зачем?  
И ещё ведь нужно как-то добраться до приличного района...  
– И мы поедем на такси!  
– Как прикажет моя госпожа, – он склонился перед ней в шутовском поклоне, одновременно взмахом руки остановив ярко-жёлтую машину. – Прошу.  
Нанами молча села, дождалась, пока Хиро захлопнет за ней дверь и устроится рядом с водителем, и назвала адрес.  
Таксист, видимо, был плохо знаком с богатыми районами. Машина попетляла по незнакомым Нанами улицам, потом остановилась. Водитель вышел, подошёл к другому водителю, что-то бурно с ним обсудил, потом вернулся, и через две минуты они уже были на месте.  
Тут их ждала лёгкая заминка. Метрдотель, кинувшийся было ей навстречу и уже начавший радостно улыбаться, вдруг так резко остановился, что девушка почти испугалась, что между рестораном и дорогой поставили стекло. Слегка удивившись, она двинулась навстречу.  
– Добрый вечер, Онидзи-сан.  
– Кирюу-сан... – на лице метрдотеля было написано замешательство.  
Раньше ей даже в голову не приходило, что у него есть какие-то ещё эмоции, кроме радости при виде давних клиентов. Странно. Что это с ним? Может, болен?  
– Столик на двоих, пожалуйста. Есть свободные, – она бросила взгляд на Хиро, – в курящем зале?  
– Ммм... Д-да. Есть. Только... Кирюу-сан, ваш... – у него был такой вид, словно он ставил на красное нечёт в рулетку. – Ваш слуга останется вас ждать, или вы рассчитываете вернуться со своим братом?  
Нанами оглянулась на Хиро. Тот стоял с совершенно независимым видом, сложив руки на широкой груди и оглядывая ресторан каким-то странным взглядом. Словно это не она сейчас думала про низшие слои общества в уничижительном ключе, девушка высокомерно посмотрела на несчастного Онидзи.  
– Я буду обедать вместе со своим другом. Будьте любезны, Онидзи-сан...  
«Надеюсь, он хотя бы умеет держать в руках вилку...» – запоздало подумала она, следуя за сдувшимся и ставшим совсем маленьким метрдотелем.  
Метрдотель с каменным лицом проводил их к столику, периодически бросая на спутника Нанами косые взгляды. И неизменно встречая прямой ответный взгляд, глаза в глаза. От этого несчастному становилось совсем неуютно. На третий раз ко взгляду добавилась откровенная ухмылка, и Онидзи вздрогнул. Где только Кирюу-сан могла подобрать такого головореза? Какой урон репутации их заведения!   
Ресторан был почти полон, на них оглядывались посетители, но Нанами шла гордо вскинув подбородок.  
– Да ты прямо королева, – не удержавшись, прокомментировал её спутник, когда метрдотель наконец-то оставил их одних.  
Напуганный официант принёс меню, подал одну книжицу Нанами. Другую протянул её спутнику, но Хиро сделал короткий отрицательный жест и кивнул девушке: – Выбери на свой вкус.  
Получилось это у него как-то спокойно и расслабленно.  
Официант поспешно забрал меню и с улыбкой повернулся к Нанами:  
– Желаете что-нибудь из напитков, Нанами-сан, пока делаете выбор?  
– Мне как всегда, – она собралась уже сунуть нос в меню, потом спохватилась: – Хочешь что-нибудь выпить?  
Хиро вроде вёл себя как обычно, но что-то в нём неуловимо изменилось. Только вот непонятно, что именно.  
«Интересно, он всерьёз меня так назвал или пошутил?»  
– Воды, – коротко бросил тот официанту. Встретил недоумённый взгляд Нанами и с усмешкой пояснил: – На голодный желудок не пью. И тебе не советую.  
Нанами кивнула – то ли довольно, то ли разочарованно – и открыла меню. Пользуясь паузой, Рэйден оглядел помещение. Классический дорогой ресторан высокой японской кухни. Строго, дорого, скучно. Видимо, родители девочки – консерваторы. Одна пара не выдержала соседства с ним и вышла. Из молодых выскочек, слишком много значения придающих условностям и слишком мало – себе. Метрдотель разговаривал по телефону, то и дело оглядываясь на их столик. Скорее всего, получает указания от хозяина. Следующий звонок он сделает в особняк Кирюу. Если родители или брат этой красавицы дома, времени у них совсем немного... Как раз чтобы хорошенько пообедать.  
– Ну, что? – поторопил он Нанами. – Ты определилась? Жрать хочется ужасно.  
Она кивнула, маскируя одолевающие её чувства – поровну желание рассмеяться при виде лиц окружающих и выговорить ему за вульгарность – за улыбкой. Официант подскочил к ним, опасливо покосившись, налил воды парню и поставил перед ней запотевший стакан с водой, мятой, лаймом, каплей гранатового сока и льдом. Принял заказ – гору мяса и рыбы, по сути, – и спешно ретировался.  
Подошёл метрдотель и шепнул ей на ухо: «Ваш брат хочет с вами поговорить».  
Девушка прикинула, что себе дешевле объясниться с Тогой, а не с мамой.  
– Извини. Я сейчас, – сказала она спутнику и величественно проплыла через зал в кабинет управляющего.   
Рэйден, не сдержавшись, посмотрел ей вслед, во взгляде сквозила изрядная доля восхищения.  
Взяв трубку, Нанами взглядом отослала метрдотеля прочь.  
– Привет.   
– Привет. Онидзи мне рассказывает какую-то устрашающую историю о твоём невероятном моральном падении. Что там такое?  
– Да нет тут никакого падения! – возмутилась Нанами и только потом сообразила, что Тога шутит. – Просто мне удалось добиться того, чтобы строители со мной согласились сотрудничать. И сегодня мы с их начальником ездили выбирать отделочные материалы.  
– Это с тем, на которого ты прибегала жаловаться?  
Показалось, или в голосе брата скользнул сарказм?  
– Ну да. Мы целый день были на рынке. Поэтому очень хотим есть.   
– Понятно. Родителей сейчас нет, они будут только завтра. Я пришлю за вами шофера.   
– Спасибо! – Нанами просияла. – Я тебя люблю! Ты лучший.   
– Поешь и сразу же домой, – это прозвучало серьезно. – Дай мне Онидзи.   
Конечно. Что угодно. Только не ехать домой прямо сейчас.   
Она вернулась на свое место. Им уже принесли салат.  
Рэйден ел с явным аппетитом, но спокойно и не спеша. Вопреки её ожиданиям, вопросов задавать он не стал.  
– Брат пришлёт за нами машину, – возвестила девушка, усаживаясь на своё место и принимаясь за еду.  
В привычной обстановке Нанами расцвела. Двигалась изящно и уверенно, улыбалась спокойно и легко. Такое поведение ей шло гораздо больше обычной агрессивной нервозности, и Рэйден невольно ею залюбовался.  
– Вот и отлично. Отвезёт тебя домой. А у меня есть ещё пара дел в городе.  
Нанами наградила его взглядом, в котором отчетливо читалось презрительное: «Сбегаешь».  
Это презрение неожиданно кольнуло. «Да, сбегаю», – мысленно ответил ей Рэйден.   
Только причину блондиночка не угадала. Возможных разборок с её братом он не боялся, таких разборок у него было много, а братья его пассий были куда менее благовоспитанными, чем наследник семейства Кирюу. А вот светиться в обществе этих людей ему не хотелось совершенно. Особенно если дома окажется отец Нанами. Ходили слухи, что у господина Кирюу Даити феноменальная память на лица.   
Рэйден пожал плечами и переставил поближе тарелку с одори и салатом из морских водорослей.  
Нанами, прищурившись, смотрела на него. Что-то было не так с этим Цудзи Хиро. Не то чтобы это самое «что-то не так» бросалось в глаза, нет, но оно постоянно маячило на границе восприятия.  
Во-первых, в нём совершенно не было силы. Он, конечно, производил впечатление огромного верзилы, больше, чем на самом деле был, но того особенного, что отличало от остальных людей её саму, её брата, Отори, Дзюри, Мотаку, Райдера, многих других студентов Академии, – этого не было.  
Во-вторых, оказавшись в ресторане, он стал как-то иначе вести себя.  
Словно его отгородила от Нанами полупрозрачная ткань, и за ней постоянно мелькал кто-то другой. У этого другого человека всё равно было много грубых жестов, весь он был громкий и большой, но у него были безукоризненные манеры и отличное воспитание, с которым прекрасно вязалась его породистая (и как это она сразу не заметила?) внешность.  
И, наверное, больше всего её поразило то, что он прекрасно знал, какими приборами пользоваться.  
В другое время она бы обязательно спросила об этом. Но впечатления сегодняшнего дня и огромное количество новых людей её вымотали. Сейчас больше всего на свете хотелось сидеть с закрытыми глазами у камина и слушать музыку в одиночестве.   
Так что разговоры вполне могли подождать. Да и странно, пожалуй, расспрашивать этого человека. Кто он ей...  
После еды Рэйден предложил ей руку – явно забывшись. Нанами непринужденно приняла её, и они направились к выходу. А там поджидал неожиданный сюрприз в лице Арисугавы, сопровождаемой незнакомой блондинкой, такой миниатюрной, что она, наверное, была ниже Кирюу, даже если отнять каблуки.  
Члены студсовета окинули друг дружку взглядами (что надето, всё ли на месте и что-ты-тут-вообще-делаешь, этот-ресторан-не-твоя-личная-собственность) и разминулись, кивнув.  
А Рэйден с блондинкой немного задержались. Буквально на пару секунд.  
На лице девушки, следовавшей в фарватере роскошной рыжеволосой красавицы, он прочитал занятное выражение, какое сам часто видел в зеркале: «О боже, что я здесь делаю?!». Он подмигнул ей. В её глазах отразился беззвучный вопрос: «Ну как там? Очень паршиво?», на который он ответил успокаивающей улыбкой: «Да нет. Жить можно...». И в следующий момент они разошлись.  
Машина уже стояла на подъездной дорожке. Рядом застыл водитель. Завидев хозяйку, он распахнул перед ней дверцу, но Кирюу медлила. Рэйдену даже стало интересно, что ещё она может выкинуть. А она повернулась к нему и вдруг улыбнулась.  
– Спасибо. Было весело.  
Парень не удержал ответной улыбки:  
– Захочешь развлечься – обращайся.  
Шофер нахмурился. Видимо, получил указания беречь сокровище.  
Будь это сокровище его, Рэйден бы тоже его берег. Как зеницу ока.  
– До связи.  
– Пока, – отозвалась Нанами и села в автомобиль.  
Рэйден смотрел вслед удаляющейся машине, пока она не скрылась за поворотом. Потом пожал плечами, круто развернулся и направился прочь.  
Раз он уже здесь, стоит найти себе компанию на ночь. И выкинуть наконец-то Кирюу Нанами из головы.


	19. Арка III, часть 2

Уил старалась есть медленно и изящно. И у неё даже получалось. Но Дзюри видела, каких усилий ей это стоило.  
Наверное, келпи и селки пожирают свою добычу, не жуя.  
Это было забавно.  
А ещё было приятно, что Уил так старается – для неё.  
Она оглядела ресторан. Публика слегка взвинчена. Метрдотель на взводе. Все ещё переживает из-за громилы, которого привела сюда Нанами. У сестры Тоги со вкусом всегда было неважно.  
Хотя не ей об этом судить. Сиори тоже не красавица.  
А вот Уил была очень красива. Но совершенно не хотела этого замечать.  
Арисугава прищурилась, мысленно переодевая Уил.   
Маленькое чёрное платье. Закрытое – скрыть шрамы на боку и на груди.  
Подчеркнуть белизну кожи. Немного косметики – оттенить цвет глаз.   
Изящные украшения. Уил бы пошли сапфиры в платине. Или бриллианты.  
Невысокий каблук – Дзюри нравилось, что Уил маленького роста.  
Она бы произвела фурор.  
– Ммм? – Уил героически проглотила кусок мяса. – Что-то случилось? На мне тарантул? За моей спиной змея? Ты меня так разглядываешь…  
– Тебе показалось, – Дзюри улыбнулась и тоже принялась за еду.  
В голове Уил постоянно бродили очень странные мысли.  
Дзюри никогда не могла предугадать, о чем та думает.  
Почему-то это тоже привлекало.  
Сиори и Уил смирились с существованием друг друга в её жизни.  
По крайней мере, делали вид. Остальное – их внутренние проблемы.  
Дзюри не любила решать чужие внутренние проблемы. Она и со своими не всегда справлялась.  
Сиори вела себя, как и всегда.  
А Уил…  
Уил занимала в её жизни всё больше места.   
Вместо одиноких вечеров – прогулки под дождем, кино и бильярд. Вместо подчёркнутой дистанции Сиори – постоянный близкий контакт. Вместо ставшего привычным тактильного голода – яркие вспышки секса. Вместо стены молчания – вал разговоров.   
Уил очень много говорила. И заставляла Дзюри говорить с ней.   
Поначалу слова шли с трудом. Собственный голос казался Дзюри ржавым и скрипучим.  
Но со временем говорить стало легче. Она рассказала Уил про свою семью. Про фехтование. Про Руку. Про дуэли и Край Света. Про силу, способную изменить мир.  
Уил совершенно не удивилась. Трудно удивить человека, который превращается в зубастую белую лошадь. Только раздражённо смахнула со лба челку и нависла над ней:  
– Детка, очнись, у тебя уже всё есть.   
Тогда Дзюри промолчала, а Уил отстранилась, фыркнула и закурила.  
Она больше не спорила и не ругалась, когда дело касалось Сиори.  
Только курила сигарету за сигаретой и пускала дым в потолок.  
Этот дым говорил больше, чем слова. Но так было легче. Гораздо легче.  
И про Сиори она тоже рассказала Уил.  
Знала, что делать этого не нужно. И не удивилась, когда к концу рассказа глаза Уил из голубых стали тёмно-серыми. Как море перед грозой.  
Но не могла не рассказать.  
Уил уже имела над ней власть. И Дзюри ждала, когда же Уил начнет ею пользоваться.  
Но Уил ни о чём не просила.  
– Что тебе нужно от меня?  
– А?  
Уил подняла голову от третьей по счету тарелки с мясом. Ела она чудовищно много.  
Дзюри наблюдала, как меняется выражение её глаз.  
Недоумение. Понимание. Раздражение. Нежность. Злость. И что-то ещё.  
– Ты, детка. Мне нужна ты, – Уил махом ополовинила бокал с шампанским. – Ешь давай.  
Когда Уил так хмурилась и говорила командным тоном, хотелось совсем не есть.  
Дзюри вдруг улыбнулась.  
– Спасибо.  
– За что?  
– За тебя.  
Они смотрели друг на друга.  
– Спасибо, что появилась. Спасибо, что ещё не ушла.  
– Я не уйду без тебя.  
– Значит, ты не уйдёшь.  
Уил оскалилась.  
– Нет, детка. Это значит, что ты уйдёшь со мной.  
В Академии Дзюри иногда называли принцем.  
Интересно, все принцы страдают от категоричности своих белых коней, или ей одной так повезло?  
Мысль была неожиданной и идиотской.  
Дзюри рассмеялась.   
А Уил сжимала её пальцы в своих и смеялась вместе с ней.

_Энергия – это сила, которая питает и изменяет мир.  
Её потоки окутывают Землю плотным коконом во всех мыслимых и немыслимых видах.  
Солнце и солнечные вихри. Звёздное излучение. Метеоритные дожди. Воздушные потоки. Движение платформ. Энергия движения частиц. Нейтроны, нейтрино – сколько забавных названий умеют придумывать люди.  
То, о чем знает каждый житель Земли.  
А вот ещё то, о чём они не знают: мысль, имеющая форму даже после смерти. Вполне осязаемую форму.  
Она сворачивается в энергетические потоки, проникает в Землю и пропитывает её на многие метры и даже километры окрест. Оригинальные минные поля. Кто нашёл – тот и молодец. Или труп. Как повезёт.  
Можно прибрать такое минное поле к рукам и получить доступ к его потенциалу.  
В грамотных руках потенциал возрастает, постоянно питаемый извне, а потом кормит своего владельца.  
И вскоре как раз должна была случиться очередная подпитка... Совсем уже недолго ждать.  
Академию окутало напряженное ожидание. Она замерла и слушала._

Новое письмо Края Света совершенно выбило Мотаку из колеи. Он поправлялся медленно, гораздо медленнее, чем ожидал, даже не смотря на помощь, оказанную Невестой. И потому пропустил почти весь второй круг. Это досадное обстоятельство причиняло Ёсиде много беспокойства: он упускал возможность получить необходимые сведения о Невесте и Мече. И о дуэлянтах. Он пропустил три дуэли, две из которых шли практически подряд, и не имел ни малейшего представления об их участниках и победителях. Пока не получил письмо.  
В письме говорилось, что победителем Второго круга и хозяином Невесты стал Грегори Райдер. Но этого просто не могло быть. Райдер был не просто слаб, а ничтожно слаб, слабее и неповоротливее, чем Кирюу Нанами. О Тоге и Арисугаве не стоило даже вспоминать: они раздавили бы Грегори, как жалкого червяка. Что за нелепая случайность отдала в руки этого глупца Невесту и право открыть Третий круг?  
Поразмыслив, Мотаку решил, что письмо Края Света могло означать лишь одно: ни один из дуэлянтов так и не сумел подчинить себе Меч, и оружие просто переходило из рук в руки в ожидании своего хозяина. В ожидании его, Мотаку.  
Конечно же Меч и Невеста ждали **его** , иначе чем можно объяснить появление Акио в палате? Невеста прекрасно знал, кто его Победитель.   
Тогда всё вставало на свои места, в том числе то, что последний «победитель» оказался самым слабым. И объяснимой становилась затянувшаяся пауза перед следующим поединком: дуэлянты оценили силу и характер Меча и Щита и явно сомневались в своих способностях подчинить их. Справедливо сомневались. Такая задача под силу только ему. Даже Тога не сумел удержать в руках Меч.  
Придя наконец-то к правильным выводам, Мотаку успокоился. Время у него ещё было. И его стоило потратить с пользой. Например, устранить нелепый риск потери членства в Совете из-за неуспеваемости.  
Поэтому первым делом Ёсида добрался до кабинета Тогавы Миюки и хорошенько напугал её своей слабостью и осунувшимся бледным лицом. Он позволил женщине усадить себя в кресло, положить на лоб смоченный водой носовой платок и заварить чай. Кресло было старым и пыльным, чай – отвратителен, а платок вонял апельсиновой отдушкой, но Ёсида промолчал. Эта жалкая серая мышь действительно за него переживала, и её привязанностью стоило воспользоваться.   
На предложение взять академический отпуск Ёсида ответил категорическим отказом. Он должен учиться. Он обязан сдать экзамены. И он, один из лучших студентов, не может оставить Тогаву-сан одну в её праведной борьбе с хулиганами и нарушающими правила Академии глупцами. Он говорил в таком духе минут пять, а потом сделал вид, что бесконечно изможден столь долгой речью. Восхищённая женщина прослезилась, и Мотаку едва сдержал презрительную улыбку. Глупое, слабое и жалкое существо, до умопомрачения в него влюблённое. Мерзость. Но мерзость полезная.  
Ему не составило особого труда добиться привилегий при сдаче пропущенных и предстоящих экзаменов. Спустя полчаса невыносимого кудахтанья Тогава-сан выдала ему пачку отрывных листов на сдачу пропущенных зачётов и заверила юношу, что сумеет убедить преподавателей войти в его положение и принять у него экзамены прямо в больничном крыле. Есида удовлетворённо кивнул, и серая мышь расцвела.   
Экзамены его не пугали. Но глупо было тратить силы на подобную ерунду, когда перед ним лежала дорога к могуществу и силе. Дорога, которую ещё только предстояло пройти.  
Следующим шагом стало посещение Студенческого совета. К своему появлению на заседании Мотаку готовился с особой тщательностью. И первым делом убедился, что способен свободно и спокойно двигаться, не выказывая слабости. Слабость была ему полезна при общении с Тогавой Миюки, но совершенно излишней в кругу дуэлянтов.  
Время следующего заседания он узнал на почте. Там же ему сказали, что обязанности секретаря между собой временно поделили Райдер и младшая Кирюу. Мотаку поморщился: страшно представить, что эти двое могли наворотить. Ёсида поднялся на лифте наверх, шагнул на балкон, высоко держа голову, и остановился в дверях, разглядывая членов Совета. Те его не замечали, как всегда, не видя ничего дальше своего носа.   
– Всё в порядке, Нанами, – Тога вернул своей сестре какую-то объёмистую тетрадь и поощрительно улыбнулся. – Ты отлично справляешься.  
– Спасибо, брат!  
Нанами не отрывала от брата обожающих глаз. Тога терпеливо ей улыбался. Райдер и Арисугава тоже улыбались этой дурочке, как будто действительно гордились её успехами, а не думали о том, как убрать лишнего дуэлянта с дороги.   
Глупцы. Все они. Особенно Грегори Райдер. Этому идиоту даже не хватило ума воспользоваться своим положением: так и бегает на побегушках у Кирюу. Ёсида бросил презрительный взгляд на «победителя» и едва не пошатнулся.  
– С возвращением, – Тога наконец-то обратился к нему. – Мы тебя заждались.  
В голосе Кирюу звучал сарказм, но Ёсида не обратил на него внимания. Он не отрывал взгляда от Райдера.  
От фигуры, движений, ауры нынешнего хозяина Невесты шло ровное мощное ощущение силы. Силы, равной способностям Кирюу, а, быть может, даже их превышающей. Но откуда? Своей силы у Райдера никогда не было….   
Грег широко ему улыбнулся:  
– Ты не поверишь, но я тебе ужасно рад. Надоело работать за двоих.  
– Не только тебе, – поддержала его Арисугава.  
– И не говорите! – с чувством добавила Нанами.  
– Мы введём тебя в курс дела, – подытожил Тога, кивком указав Мотаку на его место.  
Ёсида сел и машинально забрал у Райдера пачку листков. Мимолётное прикосновение к пальцам ощутилось, как удар тока. Грегори не просто не скрывал свою силу – он ею кичился, даже не думая поставить ограничение или щит. Неужели этому жалкому глупцу удалось каким-то образом подчинить себе Меч? Неужели это она – сила, способная изменить мир?! Невозможно, немыслимо!  
«Оставь эмоции, – эхом прозвучал в его голове холодный голос матери. – Третий круг только начался…»  
Голос матери всегда был с ним. Голос матери успокаивал. Голос матери был прав. Сила в руках Грегори Райдера – это нелепая случайность, шутка строптивой Невесты. Безвкусная шутка. И когда Невеста вернётся к Мотаку, она будет наказана не только за предательство, но и за дурной вкус.  
Сила, способная изменить мир, будет принадлежать достойнейшему. Таковы правила игры. И если в жалких руках Райдера эта сила даёт своему владельцу такое могущество, какие же головокружительные возможности она откроет истинному хозяину?  
Ёсида улыбнулся и обвёл взглядом дуэлянтов. Они его ждали. Даже сейчас они понимали, что вынуждены его ждать.  
– Я вас слушаю.  
Руки дрожали, но никто из собравшихся этого не заметил.   
Мать бы им гордилась. И она обязательно будет, когда к его ногам ляжет мир.

Предшествовавший праздникам блок проверочных тестов и промежуточных экзаменов оказался в этом году каким-то невероятно замороченным и сложным. Больше всего Нанами боялась за математику. Математика ей нравилась, но давалась с большим трудом. Она даже попросила о помощи классных умников, Соноду и Мамору. Они пожурили её, что не подумала об этом раньше, потом пошушукались минут десять и за сутки написали для неё специальную программу.  
– Держи, – сказал Сонода, поправляя вечно сползающие очки. – Занимайся каждый день и выполняй те упражнения, которые мы тебе там выписали. И тогда без проблем сдашь тест.  
Нанами с сомнением посмотрела на толстую общую тетрадь. В её голове слоган «Нанами – математика без проблем» как-то не складывался. Но когда она взялась за упражнения, поняла, что кое-что в самом деле получается.  
Наступил судный день, а потом прошёл. Девушка вышла из аудитории слегка оглушённая и села на подоконник. Ноги не держали. А результат будет только в конце недели перед самыми каникулами. Ну что за несправедливость!  
К ней подошёл широко улыбающийся Сонода.   
– Ну как ощущения?  
– Не знаю, – вздохнула Нанами. – Не помню ни одного задания.   
– А какой у тебя был вариант?  
– Десятый.  
– Сейчас узнаем, – он обернулся через плечо. – Эй, Нагата-сан, а Нагата-сан!  
К ним присоединилась невысокая строгая девушка.   
– У тебя же вроде десятый вариант?  
– А что? – она смерила Нанами подозрительным взглядом.  
– Дай посмотреть ответы?  
– С чего ты взял, что они у меня есть?  
– Ну ладно тебе. Они у тебя всегда есть, потому что ты на коленке решаешь. А Нанами – первый испытатель моей системы быстрого обучения. Мне хочется узнать, как она работает.  
Покрасневшая девушка вздохнула.  
– Ладно. Только быстро.  
И приподняла юбку.  
Сонода и Нанами присели перед ней. Кирюу удивленно взглянула на ноги Нагаты, исписанные формулами и примерами.   
– Но почему ты не пользуешься листком?  
– У меня так много помарок во время решения, что учитель потом ничего не может прочитать, – мрачно сказала Нагата. – Так что я переписываю с ноги.  
– Круто, – искренне восхитилась Нанами.  
Вроде бы её ответы совпадали с ответами отличницы. И это было ещё круче.  
– С меня что-то хорошее, – пообещала она, выходя из главного здания.  
– Я запомню! – усмехнулся Сонода.  
Нанами поскакала на одной ноге в кафе. Сегодня была встреча с Хиро, но до неё ещё пара часов. Можно успеть поесть и подготовиться к завтрашнему английскому.  
На душе ощущалась определённая лёгкость. Совсем не солидно подбегая к кафе, Нанами уже вовсю напевала себе под нос.  
К её удивлению, Хиро уже был там и при виде сияющей девушки не сдержал улыбки:  
– Привет. Поздравляю.  
Нанами остановилась, не дойдя до столика пары шагов, и в изумлении уставилась на него:  
– Откуда ты знаешь?  
– А я не знаю.   
– Тогда с чем ты меня поздравляешь?  
– Не знаю, – парень улыбнулся шире. – Так что рассказывай.  
Нанами опустилась на стул, продолжая сверлить парня недоверчивым взглядом. И с чего ему пришло в голову интересоваться её успехами? Но девушку так распирало от радости и гордости, что она не выдержала и рассказала Хиро историю своих сложных отношений с математикой вплоть до её благополучного завершения. Тот слушал, не перебивая, только улыбался всё шире, а под конец весело расхохотался.  
– И вовсе не смешно, – надулась Нанами.  
– Прости, – парень фыркнул. Нанами нахмурилась ещё больше, и он поспешил добавить: – Сегодня ты герой. И это нужно отметить!  
Он одним глотком допил свой чай, встал и протянул ей руку:  
– Идём. Твоя тетрадка подождёт.  
Нанами машинально вложила свою руку в его ладонь:  
– А куда мы? – запоздало спросила она в дверях кафе.  
– Отмечать, – Хиро уверенно зашагал по улице, крепко сжимая её руку в своей. – Твоя победа того стоит.  
«Наверное, на такие предложения не принято говорить, что ты хочешь есть и у тебя завтра тест по английскому...»  
– Подожди. У меня же сумка, – растерянно пробормотала она.  
Хиро усмехнулся, отобрал у неё планшет и перекинул через плечо.  
– Больше возражений нет?  
Больше не было. Все ещё слегка обалдевшая, Нанами следовала за ним вдоль по улице, гадая, что это на него нашло. Хиро, как она заметила, чаще бывал слегка смурным, больше обращал внимания на негатив кругом. Поэтому сейчас его поведение сбивало с толку. Но у него была приятно тёплая и сухая рука, за которую внезапно оказалось очень здорово держаться. И ещё от него так и веяло весёлой бесшабашной уверенностью в себе, и Нанами вдруг осознала, что ей нравится это.  
Они бродили по городу, заглядывая в скверы, останавливаясь у витрин. Ели лапшу – из коробочек. (Нанами в результате упорной погони по всей коробочке за ускользающей едой пришла к выводу, что только офисный планктон, который всё делает на ходу, способен был справиться с этой ктулховой штукой, чем вызвала у Хиро приступ хохота.) Потом ели мороженое, после которого Нанами несколько минут грела руки в больших мозолистых ладонях, чувствуя себя немного неловко и в то же время удивительно уютно. А ещё с Хиро было до странного просто разговаривать. Да, он открыто высмеивал её слова, если она несла полную чушь, но если всё же не несла, то внимательно слушал, вызывая у неё новые приступы паранойи. И временами смотрел на неё так, словно впервые увидел.  
Ближе к вечеру они забрели в городской парк, где по случаю субботы развернулась передвижная ярмарка.  
Нанами восторженно сновала между прилавками со сластями, книгами, домашней птицей, кухонной утварью, украшениями, какими-то безделушками, крепко держа спутника за руку и волоча его за собой по рядам с неумолимостью БТР.  
Рэйден поначалу слегка обалдел от её напора и бурных эмоций по поводу очередной фигни, но быстро смирился и расслабился. Было приятно и даже «вкусно» наблюдать этот искренний восторг, как будто девчонка не была на ярмарке ни разу в жизни. Хотя, возможно, и не была. Детей богатеньких родителей в такие места не водят.  
А ещё (на его голову) малышка почему-то остро реагировала на любое проявление заботы или тепла. И на любое прикосновение…  
Недолюбленный ребенок?  
Хотя как можно было этого ребенка не любить – парень не представлял.  
Купили какие-то сласти на палочках. Потом дешёвый и пёстрый расписной платок. Бумажный зонтик. Заколки в форме цветков сакуры. Медную цубу с выгравированными на ней кузнечиками («Это для брата. Ему понравится!»). Пачку переводных картинок, имитирующих татуировки. Какие-то бусы…  
Прошли мимо невесть откуда взявшегося факира. Тот как раз выдохнул в темнеющее небо столб огня, и Нанами восторженно взвизгнула, а Рэйден осторожно обнял её за плечи, заставляя сделать шаг назад.  
– Обожжёшься, – пояснил он.  
Девчонка почему-то зарделась. Открытое, счастливо-беззащитное выражение лица ей невероятно шло.   
Спустя ещё полчаса обвешанный пакетами Рэйден решительно тормознул у входа в тир:  
– Перерыв! – объявил он, сгружая сумки в дальнем углу палатки. – Мне срочно нужно убить пару невинных зайчиков или уточек.  
Нанами прищурилась, разглядывая снующих туда-сюда жестяных зверушек, служивших в тире мишенями.  
– А осьминоги тут есть? – неожиданно спросила она. – Ну, или хотя бы каракатицы…  
– Есть черепаха, – растерялся хозяин тира. – И морская звезда.   
– Нет… это не то, – Нанами разочарованно вздохнула. – Мне нужен кто-то с щупальцами.  
Рэйден, придирчиво выбиравший ружье, отвлёкся от своего занятия и весело спросил:  
– А тебе зачем? Любишь тентакли?  
– Пошляк! Да как ты смеешь!  
Как он и ожидал, девчонка немедленно накинулась на него с кулаками. Защищаться он и не подумал, а зря: первым же ударом острый кулачок неожиданно впечатался ему прямо в солнышко. Парень охнул, с трудом разогнулся и поднял вверх обе руки.  
– Виноват. Был не прав. Каюсь. Сдаюсь на милость победителя. – Нанами оскорблённо от него отвернулась, вздёрнув нос, и Рэйден добавил: – А если я вырежу тебе осьминога, ты меня простишь?  
– Ктулху, – бросила девчонка, по-прежнему не глядя на него. – Если вырежешь ктулху – прощу.  
– Легко, – Рэйден обернулся к хозяину. – Найдутся ножницы и лишняя жестянка?  
Тот неуверенно посмотрел на Рэйдена, перевёл взгляда на Нанами и опасливо кивнул.  
Минут через десять Рэйден протянул Нанами жестяную фигурку. Раскрашивать её было некогда да и нечем, но опознать рожу в щупальцах все-таки было можно. Если включить фантазию. Девушка фигурку придирчиво осмотрела и кивнула. Уж у неё-то с фантазией точно всё было в полном порядке. Вспомнить хоть этот причудливый павильон.  
– Ты прощён, – великодушно сообщила Нанами и повернулась к прилавку. – Вы сможете пристроить её к остальным?  
Хозяин тира, уже ничему не удивляясь, кивнул и направился к мишеням. А Рэйден протянул ей ружьё.  
– Стрелять умеешь?  
Нанами сверлила свою мишень взглядом. Ктулху пристроили как раз между жёлтой уточкой и красной морской звездой.  
– Сейчас научусь.  
Она вскинула ружье.  
Первые несколько раз она, естественно, промахнулась. Но вместо того, чтобы бросить ружьё и снова потащить Рэйдена за собой по своим девчачьим делам, потребовала себя научить. И даже не вздрогнула, когда Рэйден фактически обнял её со спины, показывая, как правильно целиться. Наоборот, втекла ему в руки, отзываясь на малейшее движение, словно пытаясь через кожу впитать в себя его умение стрелять.  
Запястья у девчонки были тонкими и лёгкими – как она вообще держала ствол? Плечи целиком помещались в ладонях. От золотистых волос пахло свежестью, летней листвой и грозой.   
Нанами прицелилась и откинулась ещё немного назад. Острые лопатки коснулись груди Рэйдена, вызвав в теле горячую волну желания. Он сжал зубы и осторожно отстранился. Не хватало ещё напугать ребёнка…  
Мог не стараться. Малышка ничего не замечала, сосредоточенная на своей грозной цели. Если он сейчас попытается её трахнуть, Нанами даже не заметит. Разве что отпихнёт, чтобы целиться не мешал. Крепко этот ктулху девчонке не угодил…  
Нанами освоилась быстро. И стреляла до тех пор, пока не превратила несчастного жестяного ктулху в сито. Потрясенный её подвигами хозяин аттракциона вручил девушке заслуженную награду: ядовито-розовый рюкзачок в форме кошечки. С бантиком. И в стразиках. Рэйден нашел его ужасным, но Нанами была явно в восторге.  
– Хиро, это же Hello Kitty! – пояснила она.  
Рэйдену яснее не стало, но он махнул рукой. В рюкзачок можно было сгрузить всю накупленную девушкой мелочёвку. Теперь вместо горы пакетиков и пакетов на нём висели школьный планшет и кошка с розовым бантом. Зрелище, должно быть, сногсшибательное.  
На улице уже стемнело. Вечерний ветер помог Рэйдену прийти в себя и перестать думать о том, в каких позах он хотел бы трахнуть идущую перед ним Нанами. У него с фантазией тоже был полный порядок. А девушка по-прежнему его состояния не замечала. Мечтательно глядя на оранжевый фонарь, она сказала, что было бы здорово посмотреть на фонари сверху.  
– Жалко только, что в башню больше не проберёшься... – добавила она, щурясь на свет.  
Рэйден глянул вперёд и улыбнулся:  
– Сейчас полюбуешься.  
Поймав недоумённый взгляд, развернул Нанами за плечи в нужную сторону. На границе между парком и ярмарочными палатками в ночном небе покачивался воздушный шар. Нанами хлопнула в ладоши и радостно бросилась вперёд.  
Глядя ей вслед Рэйден понял, что проиграл.   
Он держался, пока они договаривались с хозяином шара, пока спускали корзину вниз, пока помогал Нанами забраться внутрь, пока корзина медленно поднималась в ночное небо. А потом малышка окончательно замёрзла и придвинулась ближе, не отрывая восторженных глаз от панорамы внизу.   
В свете горящего газа её волосы были слишком золотыми, а глаза – слишком тёмными.  
Рэйден притянул Нанами к себе и поцеловал.  
В первый момент Кирюу замерла от неожиданности. Нет, она, конечно, понимала, что нравится Хиро. Ей это даже льстило. Но девушка совершенно не ожидала, что он её поцелует. Хиро был совсем взрослым, почти как Акио, и она почему-то была уверена, что его симпатия носит платонический характер. Вспомнив об Акио, она вдруг ощутила кожей ветер и уже не смогла переключиться с реальности на свои мысли. А реальность была большая, очень сильная, очень твёрдая и горячая.  
Почему бы и нет? Она взрослая, успешная, красивая. И Хиро ей нравился.  
Нанами закрыла глаза и ответила на поцелуй, быстро вспоминая опыт, приобретённый с Невестой.  
Рэйден не знал, что его удивило больше: что Нанами не дала ему сразу по морде, что справилась с удивлением и смущением, или что девочка неплохо умела целоваться.  
Наверное, последнее. И когда только успела.   
Он прижал её к себе крепче и поцеловал всерьёз.  
«Отцу бы это не понравилось», – мелькнуло в голове у Нанами.  
Но кому есть дело до отца в такую минуту?  
У Хиро губы были такие же жёсткие, как тело, волосы и руки, но вместо отвращения, которое она должна была испытывать, Нанами ощутила нечто совершенно другое.  
Она не замечала больше ни порывов ветра, ни того, что корзина пошла вниз. Ей только хотелось как-то поудобнее ухватиться за Хиро, чтобы не запрокидывать голову так, что та кружилась. С Невестой этой проблемы почему-то не было, хотя Акио был выше Хиро. «И как это он умудрялся?..» Мысль пришла и ушла так же быстро, как мысль об отце.  
Рядом вежливо кашлянули, и Нанами перевела на источник звука слегка затуманенный взгляд.  
– Простите, ребятки... я-то не против, но парк закрывается... – смущённо пробормотал смотритель.  
– Без проблем, – Рэйден спокойно улыбнулся и выбрался из корзины. – Спасибо.  
А затем просто обхватил девушку за талию, вытащил из корзины и поставил на землю.  
– Идём.  
Он крепко взял её за руку и повел к парковым воротам.  
Рэйден знал, что будет дальше.  
Он проводит малышку до дома, прижимая к себе и целуя на каждом повороте.  
А потом развернётся и дойдёт до ближайшего бара или борделя.  
«Я идиот», – обречённо подумал он, проходя мимо ворот.  
А через десять шагов подхватил девчонку, усадил на каменный парапет и снова поцеловал. И снова удивился тому, что она его не отталкивает, не вопит в ужасе «Насилуют!» и не дерётся.

Мицуру уже почти два часа разрывали противоречивые мысли и желания.  
С одной стороны, сближение Нанами-сан и этого преступника, Цудзи Хиро, становилось всё более стремительным и очевидным. Сегодняшняя прогулка по ярмарке никак не могла быть деловой, она больше напоминала свидание. Нанами и Цудзи шли, держась за руки, весело о чем-то разговаривали, ели сладости (Нанами купила мерзавцу красный леденец, а себе – жёлтый) и совершенно точно не покупали ничего для рождественского павильона. Чем дольше Нанами-сан оставалась в обществе этого типа, тем большей опасности она подвергалась. И Цувабуки должен был срочно что-то сделать, чтобы её защитить, пока не поздно.  
С другой, ему так и не удалось собрать никаких доказательств, подтверждающих преступное прошлое и недобрые намерения Хиро. То, что парень был хмурым грубым здоровяком, о котором никому и ничего не известно, не считается. Хотя Мицуру было очевидно, что такие мрачные лица появляются у людей не от хорошей жизни. Чутье кричало ему, что с Цудзи что-то не так. Но одного чутья мало. Нужны были факты и улики, иначе ни Кирюу Тога, ни полиция ему не поверят. К тому же он не мог бросить Нанами без присмотра: мало ли куда её заведет этот Цудзи за время его отсутствия?  
Парочка скрылась в тире.  
Через какое-то время Мицуру удалось отыскать прореху в брезенте палатки, и он приник к ней глазом, наблюдая за тем, как метко стреляет Нанами-сан: она превратила одну из фигурок в сплошную дыру! Цувабуки сначала восхитился, а потом похолодел: неужели Хиро собирается приобщить Нанами к своей преступной деятельности, и потому учит её стрелять? Это было бы ужасно!  
А потом, словно подтверждая его худшие опасения, парень повёл Нанами к воздушному шару. Цувабуки сразу понял: он собирается похитить девушку. Сейчас ничего не подозревающая Нанами-сан поднимется на шаре в небо, а Хиро перережет верёвку, и они улетят в неизвестном направлении. Мицуру похолодел и выскочил из своего укрытия, собираясь помешать мерзавцу, но не успел: смотритель шара весело махнул рукой, и корзина поплыла вверх.   
«Нанами-сан!!!» – хотел позвать девушку Цувабуки, но слова застряли в горле.  
Теперь она была в полной власти Цудзи Хиро. Там, в небе, Мицуру не успеет помочь ей вовремя. А своим криком он может спровоцировать Цудзи на незапланированные действия, отчего будет только хуже. По этой же причине Цувабуки не стал требовать у смотрителя немедленно опустить воздушный шар вниз. Он только подобрался как можно ближе и замер в кустах, наводя на корзину бинокль и проклиная себя: стемнело, и в обычный бинокль почти ничего не было видно. Ну почему, почему он не взял с собой прибор ночного видения?   
Корзина пробыла в воздухе почти пятнадцать минут. Эти пятнадцать минут были самыми ужасными в жизни Цувабуки.  
Он с трепетом ждал, когда же шар поплывет в сторону, лишившись своей привязи. А вдруг Цудзи сейчас уговаривает Нанами вступить в его банду? Нанами-сан, конечно же, ему откажет, и тогда Хиро просто выкинет её из корзины, и девушка разобьётся насмерть!  
Мицуру мучительно думал, но не мог найти выхода.  
Проклятие, нужно всё-таки было уговорить маму купить ему мобильный телефон! Он уже достаточно взрослый для этого. Будь у Цувабуки телефон, он смог бы прямо сейчас позвонить в особняк Кирюу и в полицию. А до ближайшего автомата, он знал, пять минут быстрого бега. Это слишком долго. И что же теперь делать?!  
Он на мгновение опустил глаза и с облегчением обнаружил, что смотритель начал подтягивать шар к земле. Слава ками! Цудзи Хиро придётся отложить свой коварный план на потом. Если только он не перережет верёвку… если только он уже не причинил Нанами вред…  
Мицуру следил за снижающимся шаром почти не дыша. Корзина коснулась земли. Из неё выбрался Хиро, потом вынул из корзины Нанами (в чём дело? она не может сама идти?) и повёл за собой, крепко держа за руку. Смотритель шара улыбнулся и помахал им вслед. Значит, всё в порядке? Или служитель парка – сообщник?!  
В любом случае, Нанами-сан была теперь на земле. Мальчик почувствовал огромное облегчение. Теперь главное не упустить Цудзи и Нанами-сан из виду. И не дать мерзавцу завести её в тёмную подворотню.  
Цувабуки решительно закинул бинокль за спину и тихо последовал за ними.  
Цудзи и Нанами вышли на освещённую улицу. Отлично. Здесь он точно не причинит девушке вреда. Цувабуки наконец-то немного расслабился, и тут вдруг парень грубо схватил Нанами, усадил на каменный заборчик и… принялся целовать! Мицуру окаменел от неожиданности. А Нанами-сан вдруг обняла Цудзи за шею. Она не сопротивлялась!  
Цувабуки скрипнул зубами.  
Теперь ему всё стало ясно. Этот Хиро хочет соблазнить бедную Нанами, втереться к ней в доверие и забрать в свою банду. Или использовать ее, чтобы получить доступ к дому и финансам семейства Кирюу, ограбить их, а потом смыться. Или что ещё похуже!  
Теперь понятно, почему Нанами-сан не стала его слушать. Этот подлец задурил ей голову. Девушки такие восприимчивые… И совершенно лишены способности к критическому мышлению!  
Он должен поговорить с её братом. Кирюу-сама – единственный человек, которого Нанами-сан послушает. И который сможет помочь Цувабуки её защитить. Вместе они спасут Нанами!  
Нельзя было терять ни минуты. Мальчик кивнул сам себе, развернулся и помчался в сторону особняка Кирюу.

Сначала дворецкий попытался его не пустить. Сказал, что супругов Кирюу нет дома, Тога-сама занят и велел его не беспокоить, и вообще, время для визитов позднее, а дела Академии могут подождать до понедельника. Цувабуки разозлился не на шутку. Никто не мог ставить ему палки в колеса, когда дело касалось Нанами-сан!  
Мальчик упрямо вскинул подбородок:  
– Тога-сама – председатель Студенческого совета. И не Вам решать, какие дела Академии более важны, а какие менее. Если он посчитает нужным, то скажет мне уйти. Но он, а не вы. А теперь пустите меня!  
Он не стал говорить дворецкому, что речь идет о безопасности Нанами-сан. Дело было очень деликатное. Нужно было защитить Нанами, но так, чтобы не пострадала её честь.  
Дворецкий, казалось, колебался. Мицуру не стал дожидаться, пока слуга соизволит принять решение. Просто поднырнул под его руку и кинулся в дом.  
– Молодой человек! Немедленно остановитесь!  
Цувабуки не слушал. Он оглядывал холл, вспоминая расположение комнат («Разве я здесь раньше был?»). Наверное, Тога-сама в своей комнате, наверху. Он увернулся от дворецкого и кинулся к лестнице.  
– Стойте! Я вызову полицию!  
– Что здесь происходит?  
Цувабуки резко обернулся на голос Тоги. Оказалось, тот сидел на улице на веранде, а вовсе не наверху.  
– Тога-сама! Мне нужно с вами поговорить. Это очень важно!  
– Спасибо, Рицке, – Тога жестом отослал недовольного дворецкого.  
Мицуру Цувабуки он хорошо знал – тот не только пытался трогательно ухаживать за Нанами, но также хорошо учился и через пару лет имел все шансы возглавить новый Студенческий совет. Кроме того, мальчик был ему чем-то смутно симпатичен.  
– Пойдем со мной, – он пропустил его в кабинет, закрыл двери и обернулся к своему внезапному посетителю. – Что стряслось?  
– Нанами-сан в беде! – выпалил мальчик. – Я пытался её предупредить, но она меня не слушает!  
Тога молча прошёл к столу, налил в стакан воды и протянул мальчику:  
– Выпей. И расскажи, в чём дело, коротко и по существу.  
Цувабуки послушно выпил предложенную воду. Присутствие брата Нанами почему-то действовало на него успокаивающе.   
– Цудзи Хиро – опасный преступник. Его ищут детективы. А Нанами-сан... – мальчик запнулся, – слишком с ним сблизилась.  
– Цудзи Хиро? – Тога порылся в памяти. – Это из стройбригады, верно? А почему ты решил, что Нанами с ним сблизилась? Они просто вместе работают над проектом...  
Мицуру с мгновение смотрел на Тогу, прикидывая, что можно ему сказать. Решил, что можно – и нужно! – сказать всё. Он чувствовал, что может ему доверять. И доверить Нанами.  
– Они встречаются почти каждый день. Проводят в кафе по нескольку часов. Неделю назад ездили вместе в город, причем этот Цудзи просто поймал машину, вместо того, чтобы вызвать такси! – он видел, что его слова Тогу почему-то не впечатляют, и решительно добавил: – А сегодня они весь вечер гуляли на городской ярмарке. И этот Хиро учил Нанами-сан стрелять! А потом... а потом он её поцеловал! И она его не оттолкнула! – сказав это, Мицуру всё-таки покраснел, но упрямо сжал кулаки. – Я понимаю, это личное дело Нанами-сан, но он опасен! Никто не знает, откуда он вообще взялся!  
Тога задумчиво посмотрел на него. Интересно, что в понимании Мицуру означает «поцеловал»? Судя по его волнению, это было вполне себе настоящее «поцеловал».  
– Я тебя понял, – сказал Тога тихо. – Я разберусь. Спасибо, что сказал.  
Цувабуки посмотрел на него недоверчиво. Он ожидал более бурной реакции.  
– Тога-сама. Вы сможете защитить Нанами? С ней всё будет хорошо?  
По глазам мальчика было видно, что без обещания спасти Нанами он не уйдёт.  
– Не переживай, с ней всё будет отлично, – усмехнулся Тога и протянул ему руку. – Я обещаю.  
И когда сестрёнка умудрилась вырасти... А главное – чем она думает? Путаться с каким-то бродягой. Вечно Нанами витает в облаках. Подростковый бунт – это хорошо, конечно. Но придется ей объяснить, что подобные вещи небезопасны.  
Мицуру крепко пожал протянутую ладонь.   
– Прошу прощения за вторжение. До свидания, Тога-сама.  
Мальчик развернулся и направился к выходу.  
Теперь он мог быть спокоен за Нанами... Ну, почти. Мицуру чувствовал какое-то смутное неудовольствие. Тога как будто бы не увидел в его рассказе ничего серьёзного, хоть и пообещал защитить Нанами-сан. Но почему?  
И тут Мицуру осенило. Конечно же Тога-сама волновался за Нанами. Просто настоящий мужчина должен быть сдержанным и не показывать своих истинных чувств. А брат Нанами безусловно вырастет в настоящего мужчину. И ему, Цувабуки, стоит брать с Тоги-сама пример и учиться держать себя в руках. Когда ты говоришь сдержанно и с достоинством, люди гораздо охотнее к тебе прислушиваются.   
Тога-сама обязательно позаботится о Нанами. Но и Цувабуки не будет сидеть сложа руки. И вместе они точно смогут защитить девушку от любых бандитов.  
Мицуру окончательно успокоился, повеселел и, напевая какую-то песенку, отправился домой.  
Тога проводил его до выхода и сам последовал за ним в небольшой сад, окружавший особняк. Было не очень холодно, скорее, зябко. По небу неслись рваные тёмные облака, напомнившие Тоге такие же, только в Эдинбурге ранней осенью. Мицуру, сгрузив на него часть своей ноши, легко и весело выбежал из сада и помчался к общежитию младших классов. Тога невольно улыбнулся. Мальчик ему очень нравился. Он не отказался бы иметь такого друга. И, может быть, они в самом деле сумеют стать друзьями, когда Цувабуки хоть немного подрастёт…  
Юноша узрел у входа в сад два темных силуэта – один изящный и тонкий, второй раза в два крупнее. Большой силуэт притянул к себе маленький, и минут пять они стояли так. Тога молча смотрел, готовый рвануться вперёд, если этот громила осмелится на что-то ещё, кроме как целовать его сестру. В конце концов они друг от друга отлепились, и Нанами вприпрыжку поскакала к дому. Парень помедлил с минуту, глядя ей вслед, а потом сделал какое-то странное движение (словно покачал или потряс головой) и медленно тронулся прочь.  
– Нанами.  
Тога на всём скаку остановил сестру у самой двери, вытянув перед ней руку.  
Та явно не ожидала вообще кого-то здесь встретить и от неожиданности пошатнулась, но быстро обрела равновесие.  
– А... Это ты, – она нервно рассмеялась, как всегда делала, когда он заставал её за чем-нибудь, что в её представлении плохо гармонировало с образом хорошей девочки.  
– Послушай... Я ни в коей мере не хочу ограничивать тебя или как-то давить, но, быть может, лучше будет, если ты станешь аккуратнее выбирать себе компанию и, тем более, молодых людей?  
– Что ты имеешь в виду? – голос у сестры разом замёрз градусов на тридцать по Цельсию.  
– Что чернорабочий со стройки – не самая подходящая компания для моей сестры. И дело не в том, что он рабочий, а в том, что ты не очень соображаешь, что он с тобой может сделать. Не думай, что все мужчины такие, как Акио, и будут с тобой галантны и обходительны.  
Нанами вспыхнула. Да что брат может знать!  
– Знаешь что? Я думаю, что ты слишком много о себе думаешь! – резко и холодно сказала она. – Воображаешь себя взрослым и крутым... Ты ничего о Хиро не знаешь! Он отличный парень. Хватит уже обращаться со мной как с маленькой девочкой! Я сама в состоянии себя защитить и понять, что плохо, а что хорошо! Убери руку.  
С минуту они смотрели друг другу в глаза. Потом Тога вдруг отвернулся. Ему по уши хватило разборок с отцом. Не хватало ещё поссориться с сестрой.  
– Конечно. Извини.  
Несколько шокированная и все ещё очень злая, Нанами стремглав кинулась в дом. И только когда она захлопнула и впервые в жизни заперла дверь, ей пришло в голову, что Тога какой-то странный. Но, не дав себе об этом задуматься, она гордо вздёрнула нос и удалилась в душ, где почему-то думалось уже только о Хиро...

Теперь перед католическим Рождеством повсюду можно встретить широко распространённую и легко узнаваемую символику, более или менее одинаковые сувениры и неизменную мелодию «Jingle bells» даже в самых крошечных магазинчиках. Проникнутая духом старушки-Европы и куда более молодой Америки, Япония стремилась вперёд, заменяя наполовину погибшую культуру полым герметиком для потерявшихся в островном времени душ.  
Но Акио нравилось Рождество. Нравилось, что всё преображается в ожидании какого-то чуда. И хотя он подозревал, что пресловутый Иисус Христос не имеет к этому ни малейшего отношения и дело исключительно в обновлении природы и токов энергий, ему всё равно в это время хотелось побыть немного «подростком, который верит в Санту-Клауса». Термин, придуманный Тогой...  
Оставшееся до каникул время сожрал лангольер, и в одно прекрасное утро Акио подскочил в постели, разбудив Грега, а потом со стоном повалился назад.  
– Что такое? Куда ты? – проворчал юноша. – Каникулы же.  
– На работу... – саркастично пробормотал Акио.   
– Иди-ка лучше сюда, – Грег притиснул его к себе.  
Несмотря на дрёму, в голове юноши все ещё вертелся вчерашний разговор с отцом.  
Он остался встречать Рождество в Академии, чем вызвал в отце бурю негодования. Вернон Райдер почти пятнадцать минут разорялся по телефону, рассказывая сыну про семейный праздник, запечённую индейку, подарки под ёлкой и малышку Кэцуми, которая сейчас в том возрасте, когда особенно важно присутствие рядом всех членов семьи.  
– Приедешь в следующий раз, а она тебя даже не узнает! – возмущённо подытожил он.  
Грег вздохнул. Отец вырос в Нью-Йорке и всегда придавал Рождеству огромное значение. Праздничный ужин, подарки, большая пушистая ёлка (папа всегда выбирал дерево сам) и, конечно же, торжественный ужин всей семьёй. Грег с удовольствием бы встретил Рождество дома. И с ещё большим удовольствием отвёз бы домой Акио и познакомил с родными. Бабушка с дедушкой точно должны приехать... Не говоря о том, что у него накопилась уйма вопросов к маме.  
Но Невеста не мог находиться вдалеке от Академии. И от своего Победителя. Поэтому семейному Рождеству придется подождать.  
– Прости, папа.  
Райдер-старший подозрительно засопел и повесил трубку.  
Грег с грустью посмотрел на телефон. Акио он об этом разговоре решил не говорить, чтобы не расстраивать лишний раз.   
Мужчина сонно уткнулся в его плечо, явно намереваясь проспать минимум до обеда, и Грег улыбнулся.  
Может, оно и к лучшему. Его вдруг осенило, что надо как-то подготовить папу к тому, что у него будет очень необычная Невестка. Райдер широко распахнул глаза и невидящим взглядом уставился в стенку: реакцию отца он представлял плохо. Вообще не представлял, если совсем честно. Нужно будет как-то аккуратненько... Но как?  
Хорошо бы привлечь маму в союзницы. Грегори почему-то был уверен, что для неё выбор сына не станет сюрпризом.

Без большей половины студентов Академия казалась какой-то обалдевшей. Она взирала на мир подслеповатыми окнами и грустила зимней золотистой дымкой.  
Даже Место слегка притихло – Акио подозревал, что оно подобралось перед прыжком.  
Он отошёл от окна.  
– Ну что, народ, готовы?  
У них оставался один вечер на то, чтобы окончательно определиться с репертуаром и распланировать рождественский концерт.  
Ита в качестве ответа выбила фирменную дробь. Остальные ограничились кивками и поднятыми кверху большими пальцами.  
Акио, Грег и Иоси несколько вечеров подряд колдовали за лэптопом, подключенным к синтезатору, и теперь группа оказалась гордым владельцем цимбал, скрипки и перкуссии, что значительно обогащало звук и делало его объёмнее.  
– Кстати, – сказала вдруг в микрофон Аяка, перекрывая заданный Итой ритм, – а не пора ли придумать название?  
Все, включая Акио, ошарашенно посмотрели на нее. Эта простая и логичная мысль почему-то раньше никому не приходила в голову. Наверное, потому что когда собирались, они не предполагали, что не разбегутся. А потом все так или иначе закрутились. Но если теперь, пройдя через всё, они думали о названии, это что-то значило. Это было серьёзно.  
– Как насчет Crazy Nuts? – выпалила Ита.  
Иоси выразительно тронул басовую струну и наиграл похоронный марш.  
– Ну а что тогда? Давайте выскажем каждый по версии. Давайте, народ! Все предложения на бочку.  
За последовавший час они, казалось, перебрали всё, начиная с банального и предсказуемого вроде «Rock radio» или «Wild guitars» и заканчивая более мудрёными вариантами вроде «Poe's philosophy» или «Androginous stream». Никому ничего не нравилось. Или нравилось не всем. Три раза они принимались голосовать, и все три раза результат вызывал бурное негодование части группы.  
Наконец Грег озадаченно почесал затылок и сказал: «Слушайте, почему бы нам не пойти более простым путем?». Акио с интересом посмотрел на него.   
– Что значит, простым? – взвилась Ита. – Название – это тебе не тьху! Нам с ним дальше жить.  
Грегу вдруг стало тепло. Это его группа. И, похоже, в самом деле никто не думает об уходе после этого концерта. По крайней мере, сейчас. Он улыбнулся.   
– Но у нас явно кризис жанра в связи с более сложными названиями. Может, попробуем оттолкнуться от того, кто мы? Или от учебы.  
– Или от подросткового бунта, – поддержала его Аяка, и все (кажется, впервые) увидели насмешку в её глазах.  
– «Adolescence crisis», – медленно проговорил Акио.  
Грег с минуту смотрел на него, явно переваривая, а потом рассмеялся:  
– Гениально! Звучит пафосно, на афише будет смотреться ещё лучше и точно отражает суть! – он на радостях шагнул к Акио и толкнул кулаком в плечо: – Ты гений. – И обернулся к остальным: – Правда же?  
Остальные, помедлив разное время, закивали.  
– Давайте уже репетировать, – предложила Ита, нервно подбарабанивая, что означало у неё эквивалент стука ногой от нетерпения.

Павильон был готов точно в срок. И именно такой, как было задумано.  
Несмотря на неоднократные поддёвки насчет буйной фантазии со стороны Хиро, Кирюу знала, что ему было интересно это строить. Вдобавок Хиро оказался прекрасным архитектором и даже странно, что он работал со всеми этими неотесанными мужланами. Она решила, что так бегать можно только от несчастной любви, потому-то Хиро такой замкнутый, нелюдимый и работает где попало. Ужасно романтично и всё объясняет. Даже то, что парень до сих пор не зашёл с ней дальше прогулок рука об руку и поцелуев. Нанами-то уж знала, что разбитое сердце заживает долго, и намеревалась приложить все усилия, чтобы помочь его залечить.  
На её счастье, после того ночного разговора Тога больше не заводил с ней бесед о семейной чести и всём таком. По правде, он вообще почему-то стал с ней очень холоден и часто и подолгу скрывался у себя в комнате или в библиотеке Академии. Наверное, если бы строительный проект и подготовка к празднику (и Хиро, конечно же!) не поглощали все её внимание, она обиделась бы. Тога никогда так себя с ней не вёл, всегда был внимательным и галантным.  
Нанами надписала последний конверт и вызвала курьеров из почтового отделения.  
Девушка была невероятно довольна собой. Проделала такую работу практически одна! Теперь все будут говорить, какая она замечательная, как всё чудесно организовала. Непременно именно так и будет.  
Она критически оглядела себя в зеркало, не особенно задумываясь, почему ей так важно убедиться, что она отлично выглядит, перед встречей с человеком, который вряд ли в состоянии отличить одну помаду от другой и заметит, что на ней надето, только если это «что» будет в облипку.  
И кстати, об одежде...  
Кирюу бросила взгляд на часики, снисходительно пожурила курьеров, которые вот уже минут пять молча дожидались распоряжений, передала им две коробки конвертов и строго-настрого велела отдавать лично в руки и только если это невозможно («Например, адресат умер», – спокойно уточнила она) – оставлять конверт в ящике, под дверью или у тех, кто может его передать.  
Затем, счастливая, ощущая себя изящным мотыльком, она выскользнула вслед за ними из башни и отправилась по магазинам. В этот вечер на ней точно должно быть что-то особенное, и раз уж брат играет в буку, Хиро будет первым, кто удостоится это увидеть, пусть он и деревенщина и ничего не понимает в нарядах.

Нанами встретилась с Хиро утром дня Х, покрутилась перед ним в обновке – прекрасном, дорогом платье цвета ночного неба, которое идеально подчеркивало цвет её глаз. Пригласила его на праздник. И в ответ на возражения, что ему совершенно нечего делать среди богатеньких детишек, резонно заметила, что те веселятся в том числе благодаря ему, а значит, он вполне может прийти. Добившись кивка, который обычно означал у сумрачного строителя согласие, Нанами птицей полетела домой, чтобы успеть уложить волосы.  
Там, правда, радость несколько подпортил Тога, который заявил, что не пойдёт.  
Это было обидно. Она столько сил вложила, чтобы устроить этот вечер. Но спорить с братом было бесполезно – она видела это по отсутствующему взгляду и по залёгшей у рта складке.  
Насупившись, девушка подкрасила и без того идеальные брови и вышла. В холле она столкнулась с родителями. Отец выглядел до крайности раздражённым и даже злым. Они уезжали. Нанами с опаской попрощалась с матерью, решив, что спрашивать о причинах столь поспешного отъезда бесполезно и даже опасно, и выскользнула за дверь.  
Завидев первые цветные огни, она заулыбалась и тут же выкинула из головы неприятные мысли.  
Это была замечательная вечеринка, лучшая из всех, что Нанами когда-либо удавалось устроить. Она продумала всё до малейшей детали: цвет скатертей, расположение столиков, расстановку официантов, список особых гостей и порядок, в котором им стоило сесть, чтобы не возникало ссор и беседа была интересной для соседей по столу. Она очень гордилась тем, что в последний момент удалось выкроить немного денег из бюджета праздника и закупить милые сувениры в память об этом событии.  
Нанами чувствовала себя совершенно счастливой, глядя на то, как собираются гости (пришли даже те, кто уже был на каникулах, но остался специально, чтобы поддержать её и группу Грега, которая в честь Рождества наконец-то придумала себе название).  
Вот если бы ещё Хиро явился...  
Поймав себя на том, что высматривает с толпе знакомые широченные плечи и жёсткий чёрный хвост, Нанами невольно поджала губы, став удивительно похожей на брата.  
Невероятно. Столько людей уже подошло, чтобы поздравить её и поблагодарить за прекрасный вечер, а она ждёт этого мерзавца, потому что ей хочется услышать, что всё удалось, именно от него.  
«Что ж такое-то?.. – растерянно подумала девушка. – Веду себя как влюблённая дура...»  
– Нанами.  
Она вздрогнула, легко краснея, смущённая тем, что её застали врасплох.  
Акио. Как он сегодня чудесно выглядит.  
– Не окажешь нам честь? – он улыбнулся в ответ на её недоумение. – Представь нас гостям.  
Он просил её официально провозгласить о рождении группы.  
– Что ты... Это для меня честь, – она лучезарно улыбнулась и направилась к сцене.  
Несколько напряженный от волнения Грег, подпрыгивающая в нетерпении Ита, огромный Иоси и предельно собранная Аяка – группа расступилась перед ней. Акио протянул микрофон, и Нанами поднялась на помост. И вот оттуда-то она наконец увидела того, кого так долго искала среди гостей. Хиро стоял, привалившись к опоре у самого входа, и неторопливо потягивал из бокала не то вино, не то шампанское. Нанами удивилась тому, как органично он смотрелся в разряженной толпе.  
«Вот бы его приодеть и сводить на спа...»  
Она не додумала. Хиро был здесь. Он пришёл. И всё было прекрасно.  
– Уважаемые гости, я рада приветствовать вас... – девушка дождалась, пока стихнет обрушившийся на неё шквал аплодисментов – заслуженная награда за организацию. – Я хочу пригласить на эту сцену знакомых всем незнакомцев, уже далеко не в первый раз встречавшихся с вами в стенах Академии Отори. Мне очень приятно сейчас сообщить вам, что у группы Грегори Райдера сегодня день рождения и крестины. Приветствуйте – “Adolescence Crisis”.  
Пространство вокруг вновь взорвалось хлопками и громкими одобрительными криками.  
Акио помог Нанами спуститься – на мгновение на неё пахнуло розами, а в следующий момент Кирюу уже пробиралась через густеющую толпу к выходу, к Хиро.

Рэйден жалел о том, что придётся уйти, всего дважды: когда залег на дно в крошечной окинавской деревушке под крылом Обаа-сан и когда влюбился в Никки.   
Никки была наполовину филиппинкой, красила волосы и брови в медово-золотистый блонд, работала проституткой, любила американские боевики с Томом Крузом и рассказывать о том, как поступит в колледж. Именно Никки сдала его в первый раз. Полученное вознаграждение потратила на обучение в Senmon Gakko в Осаке. Рэйдену в чём-то даже приятно было исполнить её мечту.  
Как звали на самом деле Обаа-сан, никто не знал. Ей было за восемьдесят и она работала хранителем деревенской библиотеки. За те полгода, которые Рэйден провёл у Обаа-сан, он установил в библиотеке компьютер и завёл электронный каталог. А потом и бумажный, когда Обаа-сан заявила ему, что ни на йоту не приблизится к проклятой машине. Это были очень спокойные полгода. Он перечитал все книги в библиотеке и едва не согласился на предложение об усыновлении. Парни в чёрных костюмах заявились к Обаа-сан на следующий же день после того, как он ушёл. И так же вежливо убрались восвояси. Обаа-сан кого угодно могла обучить вежливости.  
И вот теперь девчонка Кирюу. Малолетнее белобрысое чудо. Худший выбор, который он когда-либо делал. Хотя американский Бог любит троицу. Хорошее напутствие перед вояжем в Калифорнию.   
Рэйден залпом допил вино, отставил бокал и отвернулся от сцены. Он обещал прийти, но не обещал остаться. И не его проблемы, что сияющая на сцене маленькая королева его не заметила.   
К лучшему. Рэйден не хотел, чтобы к блондиночке заявилась группа в чёрных костюмах. В деньгах малышка не нуждалась тем более.  
«Прощай.»  
Из павильона парень вышел незамеченным, под первые звуки гитарных аккордов. Легко закинул на плечо поджидавший его рюкзак и широким шагом направился прочь. Но, ступив в тень за границу очерченного огнями футбольного поля, понял, что опоздал.  
Первого он сбил с ног рюкзаком. Второго впечатал затылком в дерево. И едва успел перехватить занесённую для удара руку третьего, когда от павильона донёсся девчоночий крик:  
– Хиро!  
И он обернулся. Не мог не обернуться.  
Нанами неслась к нему. Из высокой причёски выбился золотистый локон.  
«Какая же ты всё-таки дура!»  
На эту мысль он потратил последнюю драгоценную секунду.

Нанами даже тряхнуло от ярости, когда она наконец-то протолкалась сквозь обступивших сцену людей и увидела, как какой-то амбал так двинул Цудзи по голове, что тот со стоном осел на землю.  
Возмутительно.  
Эти типы, похоже, собрались испортить праздник, не говоря уже о том, что они ударили человека и явно намеревались затащить в машину, стоявшую поблизости. То, что перед этим Хиро почти удалось их разметать, её не беспокоило: она считала, что такой прекрасный парень вполне вправе бороться за свою жизнь с негодяями.  
– Эй, вы! – окликнула людей в чёрном Нанами. – Что это вы делаете?! Вы не имеете права творить самосуд на территории Академии.  
Какая жалость, что Акио на сцене. Как бы он сейчас помог.  
Девушка недоверчиво отшатнулась, когда ей навстречу выступил кругленький человечек.  
– Добрый вечер, Кирюу-сан. Мне очень жаль, что мы побеспокоили вас и ваших гостей в такой день.  
Нанами прищурилась.  
Откуда этот странный человек знал её имя?  
– Меня зовут Тамаги Сибоси, я детектив, – перед её носом появилось какое-то удостоверение, но разглядеть его подробно девушка не успела. – Дело в том, что этот человек – опасный преступник. Мы гоняемся за ним по всей стране уже несколько лет.  
Шокированная, Нанами уставилась на Хиро. Тот как раз пришел в себя после удара, и его рот искривила неприятная усмешка.  
«Ничего не понимаю. Хиро. Преступник?»  
Она вдруг прикрыла рот рукой в безотчётном страхе.  
– Вам больше не о чем беспокоиться. Уж мы о нем позаботимся, Кирюу-сан. Ни о чём не волнуйтесь и возвращайтесь на праздник. Честь имею...  
Что-то проскользнуло во взгляде Хиро, прежде чем его упрятали в машину. Что-то странное. Похожее на насмешку.  
Нанами, окаменев, смотрела, как незнакомцы заталкивают Хиро в машину, забрасывают туда же рюкзак.  
Так он собирался уйти... И ничего не сказал. Что же делать? Нанами посмотрела на задний бампер автомобиля – тот вполне ожидаемо оказался без номеров.  
– Ох, Нанами-сан, я рад, что вы в порядке.  
Она повернулась и натолкнулась на Цувабуки. Он наблюдал за происходящим с явно удовлетворённым видом. Заметив её взгляд, он переступил с ноги на ногу, но голос мальчика звучал уверенно, когда он заговорил:  
– Я пытался вас предупредить. Этот парень – преступник.  
– С чего ты взял?  
– Я навел справки, – с умным и многозначительным видом сказал Цувабуки, который, конечно, не мог навести справки. Но очень уж ему хотелось немного проучить Нанами-сан.  
Но та почему-то просто стояла и даже не думала поблагодарить за заботу...  
Цувабуки стало обидно. Он пожал плечами, взял под руку Мари и направился в павильон.  
Нанами и не думала его останавливать. По правде, она даже не заметила, что он ушёл. Звуки вокруг вдруг стали тише, словно её уши обложили ватой.   
Могло ли это быть правдой?  
Мог ли Хиро строить павильон для студентов и в то же время что-то замышлять?  
Нет. Это нонсенс.  
Но что же он натворил?  
Ноги уже сам несли её прочь от павильона, к единственному человеку, к которому она привыкла приходить со своими бедами. Нанами и не заметила, как скинула неудобные туфли на высоком каблуке, зажала их в одной руке, второй подхватила подол платья и кинулась бежать.  
Запыхавшись, она совсем не изящно ввалилась в холл.  
– Тога! То-га!!!  
Салон, библиотека, гостиная. Его не было на первом этаже. Девушка через две ступеньки бросилась наверх, зовя брата.  
Тот выглянул из своего кабинета.  
– Что случилось? Пожар? – он скользнул взглядом по перепачканным ногам, по задранному подолу роскошного бального платья. Больше увидеть не успел – сестрёнка кинулась ему на шею, пребывая, по всей вероятности, где-то между истерикой и яростью по Шкале Настроения Нанами.  
– Они... Они его ударили и увезли! Ты мне должен помочь! Надо позвонить в полицию...  
Тога решительно отстранил девушку и легонько встряхнул её за плечи, заглянул в глаза.  
– О ком ты говоришь, Нанами?  
Она возмущённо посмотрела на него. Но потом кое-как собрала разбегавшиеся мысли в кучу.  
– О Хиро. О Цудзи Хиро. Прямо на праздник пришли какие-то люди в чёрном, у одного даже была карточка. Вроде удостоверения... Ну, ты знаешь. Они ударили Хиро по голове и увезли в машине.  
– В самом деле? Я так и знал, что этим кончится... Послушай, я же тебе говорил с ним не связываться.  
– Но, – Нанами почувствовала себя совершенно разбитой и несчастной. – Но они даже не были похожи на полицию...  
– Нанами, ты же смотришь столько фильмов. Могла бы сама догадаться, что на секретные операции детективы ходят в штатском.  
Нанами застыла, как громом поражённая. Ей не приходило это в голову. А Тога? Тога, выходит, обо всём знал, но молчал. А ещё брат.  
«Хиро. Преступник. Я чуть не связалась с преступником...»  
Тога, заметив, как меняется выражение на её лице, попытался притянуть её к себе, но Нанами с неожиданной злостью оттолкнула его.  
– Почему ты молчал?! Ненавижу вас! Ненавижу вас всех!!!  
Ошарашенный, Тога молча смотрел ей вслед, пока не хлопнула дверь спальни.  
– Что-то мама ничего не сказала, что с девчонками в переходном возрасте так сложно... – пробормотал он, ещё раз посмотрел в ту сторону и вернулся в кабинет, решив сестру пока не трогать.  
А Нанами забилась в самый угол кровати, обхватила руками подушку и вдруг разрыдалась.  
Родители, которые никогда её не замечали.  
Брат, который её совершенно разлюбил.  
Цувабуки, променявший её на какую-то пигалицу и считавший Нанами глупышкой, как будто это не он был несколькими классами её младше.  
И, наконец, Хиро, который оказался подлым обманщиком...  
Всё это уж точно было для неё слишком.  
Поначалу ей казалось, что теперь она так и будет плакать, пока не выплачет всю жидкость из организма и не умрёт. Но примерно через час поток слёз начал подходить к концу. В завершение Нанами сипло всхлипнула, шмыгнула носом, промокнула глаза платком (к этому моменту его можно было выжимать) и мрачно уставилась в темноту. Вот она и осталась одна-одинёшенька, и в целом мире нет никого, кто её поддержал бы. Придётся теперь как-то с этим жить.  
Но вдруг её глаза расширились.  
Какая же она, в сущности, дура.  
Ну конечно, она не одна. И есть кое-кто, кто её обожает! А она так спокойно с ним рассталась.  
Последние слёзы высохли.  
Девушка вскочила с постели и включилась свет. Оглядела себя. Нет, так точно не годится.  
Она поспешно стянула с себя платье и ринулась к умывальнику, где так яростно тёрла лицо, что после умывания кожа горела. Но это не имело никакого значения. Невеста любит её любой – Нанами же сама в этом неоднократно убеждалась, когда они были вместе. На мгновение её остановила смутная мысль о Грегори. Но в ту же секунду Нанами отмахнулась от этого. Грегори красавец и быстро найдёт себе другого парня. А лучше девушку. Мальчикам положено быть с девочками.  
Грохнула дверь. Тога снова выглянул из кабинета, но сестры уже и след простыл.  
– Девчонки... – раздражённо прошипел он.  
Трезвон, раздавшийся двадцатью минутами позже, застал его врасплох.

Нанами не надо было спрашивать, где заместитель председателя и Грегори Райдер. Концерт закончился, и они наверняка отмечали это событие всей группой в башне.  
Девушка решительно вошла и тут вспомнила, что больше на самый верх никого не пускали без позволения Акио или Райдера. Но не разворачиваться же... Она наудачу ткнула кнопку верхнего этажа, внутреннее готовая уже бросить вызов в микрофон. Но, к её удивлению, лифт дрогнул и поехал.  
Нанами кивнула.  
Так и должно быть. Она абсолютно права и выиграет.  
Она крепко стиснула в руке розу.  
Двери открылись.  
В холле было абсолютно пусто. Нанами не обратила на это внимания и решительно двинулась в спальню. Она точно знала, где эти двое.  
Дверь распахнулась бесшумно, но Грегори всё равно поднял голову и недоумённо уставился на нее. Стоило ему увидеть розу в её руке, как его губы дрогнули, словно у дикого животного, а глаза засверкали яростью.  
– На Арене. Через двадцать минут, – холодно бросила Нанами и швырнула в него розу.  
Очнувшийся от дремы при звуках её голоса Невеста с трудом стряхнул с себя сонную одурь. Сила заструилась в тело неохотно, словно Место тоже спало.

Грег машинально оскалился и поднял руку, защищая лицо. Младшая Кирюу швырнула свой цветок с такой яростью, что вполне могла выколоть глаз. И какая муха её укусила? Всё же было прекрасно.  
Райдер хорошо помнил, как Нанами наслаждалась своим триумфом ещё пару часов назад. И заслуженно, надо сказать…  
Что могло произойти за два часа? Или больше? Который вообще час?  
Мысли ворочались сонно, с трудом. В этот концерт они вложились по полной, и Грег после резкой побудки чувствовал себя совершенно разбитым. Вот что стоило проклятой девчонке подождать до утра? Грег даже хотел сказать ей об этом, но Нанами и след простыл.  
Акио поднялся с постели первым. По смуглым плечам и спине заструилась белая грива волос, и только тогда Грег проснулся окончательно. Мужчина обернулся, уже полностью одетый для дуэли, и Райдер заглянул в глаза Невесты. Своего Невесты.  
«Мой. Не отдам.»  
«Не отдавай.»  
Искренняя тревога в чёрно-зелёных зеркалах глаз.   
«Первая дуэль круга. Так быстро... Грегори совершенно вымотан...»  
Пол был неприятно холодным.  
«Ну держись теперь», – прошептал в голове Невесты голосок, в котором не было ни тени насмешки.  
А Грег неотрывно смотрел на него.  
«Боится. Не верит. Всё ещё.  
Какого чёрта?!»  
По жилам лавой растёкся гнев.   
Райдер скатился с постели, в несколько секунд натянул джинсы, футболку, влез в ботинки. Оттолкнул руки Невесты, который попытался помочь, чтобы тут же перехватить их и коротко поцеловать тонкие пальцы.  
– Всё будет хорошо.  
Он протянул руку к мирно прислонённому к стене мечу. Оплетённая кожей рукоять привычно легла в ладонь. Перевязь брать он не стал, не было времени.   
Грег шагнул к двери, обернулся через плечо и ободряюще улыбнулся:  
– Идём.  
Невеста недоуменно уставился на него. Потом вспомнил, что изо всех дуэлянтов только Грегори всё ещё так и не спросил, какими способностями и возможностями обладает Невеста, а сам он ему пытался рассказать, но так и не получилось.  
– Грегори… На Арену можно попасть намного быстрее, – он протянул ему руку.  
Парень с мгновение смотрел на Невесту с недоумением, а потом кивнул и взял за руку. И в ту же секунду пол под ногами исчез. Они падали, нет, неслись с сумасшедшей скоростью сквозь клочья сероватого тумана куда-то вниз. Грег опустил голову и сумел различить контуры Арены. Он успел подумать, что на такой скорости их должно просто расплющить о каменные плиты, как вдруг почувствовал, что его мягко подхватило течением Силы и медленно, подчеркнуто аккуратно поставило ровно в середину площадки.  
Сердце, немного подумав, робко стукнулось в рёбра. Желудок тоже решил быть к своему хозяину снисходительным.  
Грег перевёл дух и выпустил ладонь Невесты:  
– Напомни спросить тебя, какие ещё сюрпризы меня ждут.  
Мужчина послушно и мягко кивнул, но Грег теперь уже точно знал, что ехидная насмешка в глубине зрачков ему не примерещилась.  
– Я собираюсь убрать твои волосы, – на всякий случай предупредил он своего нервного Победителя, и стоявшая дыбом шевелюра Райдера тут же разгладилась, повинуясь взгляду Невесту и токам силы. Волосы сами собой шевельнулись и, скользя, заплелись в тяжёлую косу.  
А ещё через пару минут пол Арены раскрылся, пропуская платформу лифта. Нанами выхватила свою саблю и шагнула вперёд. Глаза у девчонки были совершенно безумные.  
Невеста плавно шевельнулся, попытавшись опуститься на колени, но Грег его удержал.   
– Нет, – Райдер мягко провёл ладонью по щеке, шее, и чуть сжал плечо. Ободряюще. – Не нужно. Отойди подальше и не вмешивайся.  
Невеста ошалело уставился на него, чувствуя, как рвётся наружу уже предвкушавший веселье Меч, но Грегори уже поудобнее перехватил другой меч – тот, с которым дошёл до третьего круга. Поймал недоумевающий взгляд своей соперницы и осклабился:  
– Начали.  
«Что-то я не понял...» – озадачилось совершенное оружие.  
«Я тоже», – пробормотала Невеста, восхищённо наблюдая за Победителем и не забывая выставить щит.  
«На меня не смотрите, – буркнул Акио. – Я тут вообще ни при чём.»  
Нанами мотнула головой. Если этот идиот не собирался использовать преимущества, которых так добивался, это его дело. Ей же будет легче. Она выхватила дагу и с боевым кличем зажала клинок Грега в клещи.  
Но ненадолго. Парень ухмыльнулся ещё шире и одной силой рук высвободил свой меч, едва не вывернув сопернице запястья. Он не собирался щадить девчонку. Время игр прошло, и на карту поставлено слишком многое.   
Девушка отскочила, но тут же атаковала снова, даже не поморщившись. Она нападала остервенело, яростно и слепо, взгляд тёмных глаз был прикован к противнику – и к его розе. Неожиданно стремительно метнулась вперёд, проскользнула под локтем правой руки – и дага ощутимо царапнула ребра, едва не задев цветок.  
Улыбка на губах Грега погасла. Мир для Нанами словно перестал существовать. Что же всё-таки произошло?  
Он отступил и сосредоточился. Какое-то время две фигуры просто кружили по Арене. Нанами раз за разом атаковала, Грег уходил из-под удара и выжидал. Эта девчонка всегда была нетерпелива. Всё, что ему нужно – не подпускать её близко и дождаться, пока она откроется. Он знал, что долго ждать не придётся.  
Невеста, стоявший в стороне, выглядел растерянным. Грег не воспользовался его помощью и явно сделал ему больно этим. Сделал больно её мужчине.  
Кирюу стиснула зубы и усилием воли вернула себя к битве.  
Идиот или нет, Грег слишком хорошо считал.  
«Ничего. У меня есть козырь...»  
Считал он отлично, а вот импровизировал не очень.  
На Грегори посыпались беспорядочные удары; дагой Нанами теперь закрывала свою розу. Проведя комбинацию из ложных атак с уводами, она оттеснила противника в угол и блокировала его там, не обращая внимания на опасность, которую таил подобный приём при разнице в их физической силе.  
«Уже близко. Ещё чуть-чуть. И ты будешь со мной.»  
Райдер поднял меч, и Нанами снова скрестила саблю и дагу, блокируя удар.  
«Попалась.»  
Грег поднял руки выше – лезвия неприятно заскрежетали друг о друга – и с силой надавил основанием меча в перекрестье клинков. Нанами пошатнулась, теряя равновесие, отступила и на мгновение раскинула руки. Большего не требовалось.  
Остриё меча коротко чиркнуло по стеблю золотистой розы – места на замах девчонка ему всё равно не оставила.  
Цветок упал на плиты Арены почти нетронутым.  
Вслед за ним опустилась на колени Нанами. Длинные волосы каскадом накрыли плиты. За рёбрами оглушающе билась пустота – за этим страшным звуком она еле различила победный голос Грега, полный самодовольства, но что именно он говорил, не разобрала. Это было уже не важно. Всё – решительно всё – было кончено.  
Но тут вдруг её макушки коснулась горячая ладонь.  
– Не переживайте, Нанами-сан. Это не конец жизни.  
Какой у Невесты всё-таки был невозможный, невыносимый бархатистый голос…  
Нанами шмыгнула носом.  
И вдруг поняла, что не это прикосновение хотела бы сейчас ощутить, хотела бы услышать совершенно не этот голос.  
«Чёрт. Что я тут вообще делаю?!» – раздосадованно подумала она и рванулась прочь с Арены.  
В следующий момент Грегори уже недоумённо смотрел на Невесту.  
– Что это с ней?  
– Хммм… Любовь? – невинным тоном предположил Невеста, испытывая острое ощущение дежа-вю.  
– Любовь, – машинально повторил Грег и тряхнул головой. – Отлично. Просто замечательно. Но к кому?  
Невеста выразительно поднял брови, и Грег засмеялся:  
– Ах ты язва! Иди ко мне.  
В сущности, ему было совершенно безразлично, что происходило в голове Нанами.   
Он победил. Сам. И победит ещё не один раз – столько, сколько потребуется.  
И чужая сила ему для этого не нужна.  
Грег оторвался от губ Невесты и потянул того к лифту:  
– Этот путь мне нравится больше, – буркнул он в ответ на невысказанный вопрос.  
Ехидство в тёмно-зелёных глазах можно было жрать ложками.

Нанами влетела к себе в комнату и замерла, озираясь по сторонам. Взгляд бездумно перепрыгивал с одного предмета на другой, ни на чём не задерживаясь. Вряд ли она вообще осознавала, что перед ней и где она находится.  
Она думала о Хиро. О Хиро, которого увезли от неё в неизвестном направлении. И она позволила этому случиться! Да, конечно, он обманывал её и вообще оказался преступником, но почему-то сейчас это было совершенно не важно. Он был большим, сильным, красивым, всегда о ней заботился и никогда её не обижал. Ну, почти никогда. А она отвернулась от него, узнав о нём правду.   
Она вдруг вспомнила понимающую усмешку, мелькнувшую на губах Хиро, когда детективы затаскивали его в машину. Он знал! Он прекрасно понимал, что она его бросит, скажи он ей всё, как есть, поэтому и молчал. Получается, он был по-своему прав…   
Нанами окончательно запуталась в своих мыслях, шатаясь, добрела до постели, упала в неё и свернулась клубком, подтянув колени к подбородку. В памяти всплыло лицо Хиро, его колючие глаза и насмешливая улыбка, и Нанами зажмурилась, стараясь их прогнать. Почему-то стало только хуже. И что же ей теперь делать? Как быть?  
Дверь в её комнату отворилась и закрылась снова. Кто-то сел рядом на постель, но девушка только зажмурилась ещё крепче. Она и так знала, кто к ней пришёл.  
Сейчас брат, как всегда, начнет отчитывать её за проигрыш и разбирать ошибки. Как будто это имело какое-то значение. Как будто что-то вообще имеет значение, кроме Хиро, которого рядом больше нет и никогда не будет.   
Почувствовав прикосновение, Нанами дёрнула плечом, сбрасывая руку Тоги, и глухо пробормотала:  
– Уходи. Оставь меня в покое.  
Тога устало потёр виски. Нанами невероятно глупо проиграла, но говорить он хотел не об этом. Чувствуя за сестру определённую ответственность, он хотел понять, что с ней происходит (матери всё равно даже не придет в голову что-либо подобное), но, видимо, сейчас было не самое подходящее время. Поэтому он смолчал, но настойчиво подтянул брыкающееся чудовище к себе и крепко обнял.  
– Послушай… Ну не расстраивайся ты так из-за этих дуэлей… – неловко попытался он утешить сестру.  
Дуэли. Разумеется. Ничего, кроме этих дурацких дуэлей, её брата никогда не интересовало. В том числе, она сама.  
– Уйди, – тихо повторила Нанами, чувствуя, что впервые в жизни злится на брата по-настоящему. – Просто оставь меня одну.  
Тога отпустил её и некоторое время всерьёз раздумывал, выпороть её или всё-таки заставить объяснить, что происходит. Потом решил, что насилие в семье определённо не его конек. И потом… вдруг у неё просто ПМС?  
– Ладно, – он старался говорить спокойно и даже попытался пошутить: – Но утром я всё равно от тебя не отстану, учти.  
– Разумеется, – прошипела в ответ сестра. – Утром ты выдашь мне все свои ценные рекомендации. А теперь уходи.  
Кажется, и правда ПМС. Тога вздохнул, взъерошил напоследок ей волосы, попытался даже чмокнуть в затылок, но сестра как-то совсем угрожающе засопела, и он поспешно ретировался: что делать с девушками в таком состоянии, он понятия не имел. И не очень хотел иметь.  
Дверь снова открылась и закрылась, тихо-тихо, и Нанами немного расслабилась. Ей вдруг стало стыдно: брат за неё по-своему переживал, а она так грубо с ним обошлась. Он, конечно, замечательный, но всё-таки парень. С недавнего времени Нанами начала осознавать, что есть вещи, которые парни не понимают в принципе, пока не разжуешь и в рот не положишь.  
Например, Хиро. С чего он вообще решил, что она его непременно бросит? В конце концов, она, Нанами, могла бы взять его на поруки и перевоспитать, в нём же есть хорошие задатки, его можно даже научить вести себя прилично! Ей бы это точно удалось, она была в этом уверена. Для девушки из успешной и благополучной семьи…  
Нанами широко распахнула глаза и резко села на постели. Она вдруг вспомнила один из подслушанных разговоров Тоги с отцом… Когда же это было? Перед самым Рождеством, а кажется, что так давно… Они ссорились, как и всегда, но на этот раз девушке удалось услышать, из-за чего. Брат говорил что-то о Триадах, бандитах, с которыми отец ведёт дела, но с которыми Тога не хотел иметь ничего общего. Получается, что и отец, и мама, и Нанами, и даже Тога – семья самых настоящих преступников?!  
Нанами помотала головой. Нет, Тога не преступник, он не такой, он сам сказал, что отказывается вести бизнес с негодяями. Потому они с отцом и поругались. Но она, Нанами… Она продолжит дело семьи и станет бандиткой.   
Она вскочила с постели и бросилась к шкафу. На самом деле между ней и Хиро не стоит ровным счётом никаких препятствий. Нужно только найти и спасти его, но с этим не будет проблем. Преступления уже у неё в крови… И отец наверняка будет ею гордиться, когда она пойдет по его стопам. И Тоге не придется этого делать: Нанами справится за них двоих и защитит его, раз он так против. Нанами сделает всё в наилучшем виде!  
Яркие платья, блузки и юбки полетели на пол. Преступницы в кино никогда так не одевались, обо всех этих тряпках можно забыть. Нанами на мгновение замерла, держа в руках любимое жёлтое платье, подарок Тоги.  
«Ну, разве только для конспирации, иногда... но сейчас не тот случай!»  
Платье было решительно отброшено в сторону.  
Наконец, вывалив из необъятного гардероба и ящиков комода практически всё, Нанами склонилась над скромной кучкой одежды и принялась поспешно одеваться.   
Чёрное нижнее бельё. Красивое и кружевное. И непременно чулки. Нанами немного расстроило, что они на резинке (пояс мама так и не позволила ей купить), но ничего. Это можно будет исправить. Коварство и умение соблазнять – вот что должно стать её визитной карточкой!  
Но преступница должна уметь быть незаметной, а потому поверх всего этого богатства Нанами натянула скромные чёрные брючки и чёрную водолазку. Повертела в руках две пары сапог, потом со вздохом отставила любимые (дуэльные, на высокой шнуровке) в сторону, сделав нелёгкий выбор в пользу строгой чёрной обуви на молнии и низком каблуке. Удобство – прежде всего.  
Теперь волосы. Нанами покопалась в поисках резинки и затянула их в тугой хвост. И только тогда наконец-то посмотрела на себя в зеркало. Результат её более чем устроил.  
– А теперь экипировка, – тихонько прошептала она, неожиданно сообразив, что уже глухая ночь.  
Преступница должна уметь быть незаметной и тихой. И первое её самое настоящее преступление – бегство из дома – должно пройти безупречно.  
Нужно оружие. Саблю брать не стоит, слишком приметная, а вот дага вполне подойдет. Кредитная карта… стоп! Ведь во всех фильмах преступников легко находят по кредиткам, либо когда они пытаются обналичить чек! Нанами отбросила в сторону кошелек. Ей нужны наличные. Но где их взять?  
«В кабинете отца», – мысленно сказала она самой себе.   
Девушка шагнула к двери, и тут в куче платьев блеснул усыпанный стразами бант.  
Рюкзачок Hello Kitty. Тот самый, который она выиграла благодаря Хиро.  
Ну конечно! Она должна держать руки свободными, значит, дамская сумочка не годится. Нанами подхватила рюкзачок и бросила в него дагу и газовый баллончик (мамин подарок). Помедлив пару секунд, отправила туда же зеркальце и любимую помаду: Хиро должен увидеть её совершенно неотразимой. И потом, разве коварная соблазнительница может обойтись без помады?  
Подхватив с тумбочки тонкие кожаные чёрные перчатки (не оставлять отпечатков пальцев!), Нанами тихо выскользнула за дверь и замерла, прислушиваясь. Тишина. Брат наверняка уже спит. Старый дворецкий тоже. А больше дома никого и нет – остальную прислугу в честь Рождества отпустили проведать близких…  
Она тихо прокралась по коридору к кабинету отца. Сердце стучало, как сумасшедшее. А вдруг Тога проснётся и застанет её в таком виде…  
«Тогда я просто оглушу его и убегу!» – решила Нанами и, осмелев, проскользнула в отцовский кабинет.   
Стоящий у окна стол был удобно освещён, и Нанами решила начать с него: ведь иногда самое ценное находится в самых простых местах. И тут же была вознаграждена. В первом же ящике, который она открыла наугад, обнаружилась толстая пачка банкнот. А под ней… Девушка вздрогнула, закусила губу и храбро потянулась затянутой в перчатку рукой к блестящей рукояти. Тяжесть револьвера в руке была удивительно приятной.  
«Я действительно самая настоящая преступница», – окончательно уверилась Нанами и покинула кабинет так же тихо, как проникла в него.  
Вскоре на первом этаже тихонько скрипнула балконная дверь.  
Зимний ветер взметнул прозрачные занавески.  
И в доме Кирюу снова наступила тишина.


	20. Арка III, часть 3

К утру Сила изменилась.  
У энергии Места был совершенно непредсказуемый характер, и Невеста всегда это учитывал и спокойно преобразовывал в приемлемый для всех по силе и наполнению поток, но сейчас что-то было не так. Где-то в глубине сознания зазвенел ещё тихий звоночек: опасность. Невеста открыл глаза и слепо уставился в предрассветную дымку. Поток силы нарастал. Ни единой искры, ни проблеска цвета или света. Словно бил из чёрной дыры.  
«Останови это… Останови. Им её нельзя. Она их убьет», – Диос запаниковал, с ужасом наблюдая, как всё прибывает и прибывает чуждая энергия.  
«Я… Я стараюсь».  
Невеста стиснул зубы, пытаясь преобразовать огромный сгусток, только что вторгшийся в общий поток и пытавшийся погасить очередную искрящуюся струйку. Но стоило справиться с этой порцией, как незамедлительно последовала следующая. И ещё одна. А потом Невеста утратил им счёт.  
Ему хотелось закричать, но рядом спал вымотанный донельзя Грегори.  
Некуда бежать: он – единственный щит Победителя и Дуэлянтов от этого кошмара.  
Некому было помочь: только Невеста умел справляться с энергетическими потоками.  
Окаменев, лёжа с открытыми глазами, но ничего не видя, Невеста ощущал, как рассудок затопляет подступающее безумие паники от невозможности справиться, защитить, спасти…  
«Что ты о себе возомнил? – раздался вдруг в голове ясный и холодный голос, колючий, словно звёзды над вершинами гор в Непале. – Ты ничего не умеешь. Ничего не знаешь. Ничтожество. Теперь они все умрут по твоей вине.»  
– Нет! – закричал он уже в голос. – Заткнись! Замолчи!!!  
Заключённый в темноту, оглохший, ничего не чувствующий и сходящий с ума от беспокойства за Грегори, от невозможности хорошо выполнить то, для чего был создан, Невеста вдруг увидел выход так же ясно, словно неожиданно включился свет. Уже не думая, он развернул поток и закольцевал его, запечатав его и себя, оставив только тонюсенькие нити к Дуэлянтам, которые не мог обрубить по своей воле.  
Усилие, которое потребовалось на это, оказалось непомерным.  
Невесту моментально вышвырнуло из физической оболочки, и он завис в огромном пустом Ничто, беспомощно глядя на своё тело и на подскочившего Грегори Райдера рядом.

Тога проснулся с разламывающейся от боли головой, чувствуя себя больным.  
«Неужели эти двое опять там что-то не поделили?..»  
Мысль почему-то не вызвала оживления. Вероятно, из-за мигрени.  
Двадцатью минутами позже таблетка наконец подействовала, и Кирюу смог заставить себя одеться и совершенно неизящно сползти в столовую к завтраку.  
– Нанами ещё не спускалась?  
Рицке отрицательно покачал головой и удалился по своим делам.  
Тога намазал маслом круассан.  
Надо всё-таки сказать сестрёнке, чтобы не переживала так сильно из-за этих дуэлей. Особенно теперь. Третий круг был последним. И она из него выбыла. А если верить Акио, когда всё закончится, дуэлей в Академии больше не будет никогда. Тоге и без того до сих пор было несколько совестно, что он втянул в это сестру в прошлом году. Ничего, за ужином после учёбы он обязательно ей об этом скажет.  
– Тога-сама.  
Рицке никогда и ни о чем не волновался и, на самом деле, дал бы по невозмутимости фору любому английскому дворецкому. Но сейчас на его лице явственно читался испуг.  
– Что такое?  
– Я зашёл в кабинет вашего отца. Там горел свет и был выдвинут ящик стола.  
Тоге не надо было объяснять, о каком ящике идёт речь. Если Рицке в таком состоянии… Головная боль была окончательно забыта. Юноша сорвался с места, уже в красках представляя себе залитую кровью комнату Нанами. Ему ещё успел прийти в голову резонный вопрос, почему они не слышали выстрела, но тут же его воображение выдало не менее резонный ответ: Нанами, насмотревшаяся американских фильмов, сделала это через две подушки.  
Он распахнул дверь.  
В комнате было пусто. Не считая дикого бардака вокруг. Помещение выглядело так, словно орудовала целая шайка с обыском. Тога даже подумал бы на вчерашних парней в чёрном, если бы не был гордым обладателем младшей сестры и ни разу не видел, как девчонки собираются, особенно если что-то старательно ищут в недрах шкафов. Нанами совершенно однозначно сбежала. С отцовским «магнумом».  
Тога прислонился к стене и сполз по ней.  
Отец его убьет.  
– Рицке.  
– Да, Тога-сама?  
– Отцу ни слова. По крайней мере, пока я её не найду.  
– Обещаю.  
– Спасибо.  
«Найду...»  
Легко сказать. Откуда же ему знать, куда понесло эту сумасбродку...   
Неожиданно вокруг него заклубился туман, но не так, как это бывало, когда он уходил в Ничейные земли, а словно экран перед глазами. И он увидел – мельком, но этого было достаточно, – номер междугороднего рейсового автобуса "Имабари — Ономити" и Нанами, гордо протягивающую водителю десятитысячную купюру.  
– Вот дурёха, – пробормотал Тога и по удивлённому взгляду дворецкого понял, что тот ничего не заметил. – Она вчера упоминала об автобусе и Ономити, – пояснил он. – Я только что вспомнил.  
«А правда ли то, что я увидел? – озадачился было он, но тут же сам себе и возразил: – А у тебя есть другие версии? Позвонить отцу, быть может?»  
Вообще-то он мог рассказать обо всём Акио и спросить его совета. Но тут же, словно в ответ на мысли об этом, его так сильно скрутило, что Тога вдруг понял – Акио и Грегори не ссорились. С Невестой что-то происходило. Что-то неприятное и явно нехорошее.  
Тога замер на месте.  
Потом потёр ноющий висок. С Акио Грег. А Нанами – вот же дура всё-таки – одна. И она девочка. И его сестра.  
Он зашёл в комнату, взял пиджак и бумажник и направился вниз, сказав, что едет за сестрой и скоро с ней вернется.  
Как далеко могла продвинуться Нанами? Во сколько она выехала? И выехала ли вообще?  
Тога устроился в машине и сказал удивлённому водителю ехать на автобусную станцию.  
За окнами медленно просыпался город.  
Его настигла очередная энергетическая волна, и Тога вскоре был вынужден попросить водителя притормозить. Он едва успел выскочить и добежать до туалетной комнаты в каком-то ресторанчике. Но после того, как его вывернуло, в голове несколько прояснилось.  
Он продолжил свой путь, параллельно беспокоясь о том, каково сейчас сестре, и о том, что с Акио.  
В голове ехидный голос, подозрительно похожий на отцовский, заметил: «Разбрасываться всегда было твоим козырным умением».  
Нет уж, папа. Сейчас он точно знал, где должен – и хочет – быть.  
На станции Тога отослал водителя, сказав, что вернётся на такси. Потом подошёл к кассирше (их городок был отголоском старины – билеты продавались не в автоматах, а живыми людьми, и в этом ему однозначно повезло) и спросил, не проходила ли здесь девушка, пытавшаяся заплатить за проезд крупной купюрой. Пожилая женщина придирчиво оглядела его с головы до ног, потом закивала и сообщила, что девушка уехала на автобусе где-то после полуночи.  
– Кстати, вам повезло. Сейчас тот водитель, что вёз её, снова направляется в Ономити, – она показала на автобус.  
Тога решил, что стоит больше доверять своим видениям (или интуиции, или что это было вообще?) и с благодарностью протянул ей деньги и попросил билет до Ономити, чувствуя себя героем третьесортного американского боевика.

Уил с трудом понимала, что она всё ещё делает в этом месте. Ну, не считая того, что ей очень хотелось увезти отсюда одну не в меру упрямую и глупую рыжую женщину. Давление на психику и биополе, которое она ощущала, было на грани выносимого.  
Не говоря уже обо всех странных (если не сказать, ебанутых) вещах, что начали происходить на территории Академии Отори. То есть, тут и раньше было стрёмно, а теперь всё приобрело форму гротеска.  
Поскольку Уил обладала прекрасной особенностью – оставаться незамеченной в любом обществе и в любое время суток, до неё постоянно доносились обрывки разговоров и новости.  
Например, вчера какой-то студент заблудился, пока шёл из одной аудитории в другую. Но самое удивительное, что он умудрился оказаться в запертой кладовой, и когда его оттуда извлекли, был уверен, что его за какую-то провинность уводят с урока математики.  
Потом исчез целый верхний этаж в Южном корпусе. Спустя два часа после этого деканат наводнили возмущённые студенты, которые там обитали, рассказывая странные истории о том, что посреди отдыха оказались в каком-то непонятном месте, где их… Тут истории разнились. Кто-то просто заблудился. У кого-то отобрали всю одежду. Кого-то домогался клубок щупалец. А один студент на весь отдел жаловался, что ему откусили руку. (По слухам, рука была в полном порядке и находилась там, где и положено находиться добропорядочной руке.)  
Из корпуса, в котором содержались животные, исчезли все обитатели и до сих пор так и не вернулись.  
Пара студентов, возвращавшаяся после занятий к себе, неожиданно обратилась в медицинский корпус. В их заявлениях было написано, что они просто шли по коридору, но внезапно обнаружили себя катящимися с лестницы. Оба получили серьёзные ушибы. У одного оказалась сломана нога.  
А дальше становилось только хуже.  
Студенты буквально сходили с ума. Бились в коридорах и аудиториях головами о стенки, словно надеялись сквозь них пройти. Пытались с ножом (ножкой от стула, перьевой ручкой и т.д., и т.п.) кинуться на преподавателей, а потом долго удивлённо переспрашивали очевидцев и пытались уверить их, что видели перед собой монстров, вооруженных террористов или диких животных. Выкидывались в окна и отбивались от тех, кто пытался затащить их обратно. Бесцельно шатались по лестницам и коридорам а-ля зомби. (Спасибо, мозги не ели.)  
И венчала историю новость о том, что господин заместитель председателя госпитализирован, и причина госпитализации была тщательно засекречена.  
После чего Уил на всякий случай отправилась к Дзюри и нашла её в полном душевном здравии (насколько, конечно, так можно было сказать об этой невыносимой женщине), но зато нежного зелёного цвета и с явными признаками дизентерии. Помимо этого Дзюри жаловалась на сильную головную боль и тошноту, и, что бы ни делала Уил, облегчить её состояние не удалось. Что также наводило на весьма странные мысли.  
Пока ухаживала за Дзюри, Уил слышала какие-то смутные обрывки информации о Сиори, но, естественно, не стала вслушиваться, чтобы не сообщать об этом больной. Успеется.

Грег сидел на краю постели в больничной палате, держал Акио за руку и чувствовал себя дебилом. Абсолютно бесполезным, бестолковым и ненужным.  
Экран автоматического тонометра уже который час показывал одну и ту же картину: замедленный пульс, пониженное давление. Пальцы мужчины в его руке с каждой минутой казались ему тоньше и холоднее. И внутренний огонь Райдера ни капли не помогал их согреть.  
Юноша не понимал, что происходит. Конечно, сначала он попытался привести в чувство Акио-Невесту самостоятельно. Потом позвонил в медблок. И только когда озабоченные врачи погрузили неподвижное тело на каталку и бережно, стараясь не тревожить, вкатили в лифт, Грегори испугался по-настоящему.  
Оказывается, он настолько привык ощущать Акио не-человеком, что даже мысли не допускал, что тот может вполне по-человечески заболеть.  
Или умереть.  
От одной этой мысли мир перед глазами заволокло пеленой.  
А потом мир вернулся, но сузился до чёрно-зелёного экрана монитора.  
Кажется, приходила медсестра и пыталась его увести. Не справилась и позвала врача. Тот явился с парой крупных медбратьев.  
Грег не помнил, что именно сделал, но его оставили в покое.  
Возможно, медблоку просто было чем заняться, кроме него: мимо двери постоянно сновали люди, раздавались возбуждённые голоса, даже болезненные стоны и крики.  
Что-то происходило, там, за дверью палаты, но Райдеру не было до этого никакого дела.  
Ему ни до чего не было дела, кроме неровной линии на мониторе.  
Истёк не один час, прежде чем он немного пришел в себя.  
А потом неожиданно вспомнил: бледное лицо Канаэ, закушенные от боли губы и судорожно вцепившиеся в диванные подушки пальцы.  
Он перевёл взгляд на лицо Акио. Ничего похожего, но…  
Что если Акио тоже застрял посреди Нигде – странного места между явью и сном, в опутанной паутиной черноте?   
Маленький зеленоглазый мальчик чувствовал себя в этой пустоте, как дома. Но личность Акио раскололо на слишком много частей. Что если Невеста не может справиться с этим местом – или с Пауком? Что если ему нужна помощь – не здесь, а там?  
Грег не мог знать ответа на эти вопросы. Если уж совсем честно, он вообще ни черта в этом не понимал: ни в многочисленных личностях Акио, ни в их способностях, ни в том, что это за чёртово Нигде и как оно работает. Но просто сидеть и смотреть на неподвижное заострившееся лицо он больше не мог.  
Грегори закрыл глаза и попытался вспомнить свои сны: абсолютную пустоту и темноту и лёгкий шорох нитей паутины. И даже не успел удивиться тому, насколько легко у него это получилось.

_Он открыл глаза и едва не зажмурился снова, защищаясь от подвижного белёсого марева.  
Протянул руку – и пустота потянулась навстречу, ответила ему отвратительно липким прикосновением.  
Он стиснул зубы.  
Внутренности скрутило в тугой узел, когда паутина вокруг насмешливо дрогнула.  
Всё верно. Он пришел сюда сам.  
Туда, где его всегда ждали.  
Туда, где его всегда ждут.  
Туда, где его всегда будут ждать.  
Стоит лишь захотеть…  
Он хотел.  
Но на своих условиях.  
От ладони потянуло привычным уже жаром.   
Марево вокруг вспыхнуло – легко, как вспыхивает хорошо просушенный порох.  
Он улыбнулся огню и шагнул. И в то же мгновение уткнулся лицом в прохладу стекла.  
Нет смысла куда-то идти, если ты знаешь, где хочешь оказаться. Непреложный закон. Мог бы уже запомнить.  
Дверь искать он не стал, просто толкнул стеклянную створку.  
А она не стала делать вид, что стоит к нему спиной.  
Или что поливает розы.  
Эти розы уже не нуждались в поливе. Они никогда в нём не нуждались.  
– Что происходит?  
– Что ты имеешь ввиду? – глаза за стёклами очков остались совершенно безмятежными, как… как розы в солнечном саду. И такими же колкими.  
– Что с ним случилось?  
Растущий гнев горячими волнами исходил от тела, заставляя колючие гибкие стебли жаться к стеклу.  
Идиотская привычка делать вид, что вопрос не понятен.  
Семейное.  
Как же бесит.  
– Почему ты спрашиваешь об этом меня? Ведь ты сделал это с ним…   
Насмешка? Или гнев?  
За стёклами иногда бывает трудно разобрать.  
– Ты решил, что тебе не нужно то, что могут дать тебе Невеста и Меч, не так ли?  
– Ты о Силе? Верно. Она мне не нужна. Мне нужен **он**.  
Отказ понимать элементарные вещи - тоже семейное.  
– Я о том, что ты нарушил естественный баланс, в котором должны пребывать все части **его** , пока **он** (и вы все) находитесь под властью контракта, который приняли. И о том, что, оттолкнув Меч, ты сам спровоцировал беду с Невестой, – она склонила голову набок, как птичка. И Грегу неумолимо захотелось эту самую голову как птичке и свернуть. – Невеста должна выполнять свои функции, но для того, чтобы она могла делать это, всё остальное тоже должно функционировать правильно. И оно даже функционирует. До тех пор, пока не попадает в твои руки.  
Пространство вокруг наполнилось издевательским серебристым перезвоном, и Грег не сразу понял, что это – смех.  
– Я понял тебя. – Ему не нужен был спор. Ему нужен был ответ. И она могла этот ответ дать. – Как всё исправить?  
– Разве ты ещё не понял?  
– Нет.  
Она чувствовала его гнев.  
Он знал, что её это забавляет.  
Пусть забавляется. И отвечает.  
Птичка из этой клетки никуда не денется. Шею можно свернуть и потом.  
– Жаль.  
Сверху начала хлопьями оседать паутина._

Ёсида сидел в гостиной и ждал, пока мать соблаговолит спуститься и выслушать его рассказ. Он хорошо понимал, что разговор предстоит нелёгкий, и с трудом заставлял себя держать спину прямо, а руки – лежать на коленях в неподвижности. Если Мотаку Тора заметит, что её сын вновь вжимает голову в плечи, что его ладони слишком влажные, а пальцы дрожат, она обойдётся с ним гораздо более сурово.   
Или откажется разговаривать вовсе, а подобная перспектива приводила Ёсиду в ужас. Он должен был рассказать матери о своих успехах, должен был отчитаться за промахи, должен был получить заслуженное наказание. Должен был добиться внимания и получить наставление – любой ценой. Груз ошибок, страх перед матерью был слишком тяжёлым, придавливал к полу, мешая телу, разуму и духу. Он должен был оставить этот груз здесь. Он должен был вернуться и победить.  
Ёсида бросил взгляд наверх, на лестницу. Пусто. Он едва заметно шевельнулся, доставая из кармана платок, и вытер пот со лба. Как назло, сегодня он с самого ура отвратительно себя чувствовал. Голова раскалывалась от боли. Не помогали ни тренировки, ни медитация, ни лечебный отвар, ни даже таблетки, к которым Мотаку позволял себе прибегать лишь в крайних случаях: мать всегда говорила, что травить организм химией – признак слабости и неспособности контролировать собственное тело. Мотаку Тора не болела ни разу в жизни. Она знала, о чём говорит. Как и всегда.  
Спустя ещё десять минут ожидания он наконец-то услышал тяжёлые, чеканные шаги, выпрямился, поднял голову и замер, не отрывая взгляда от закутанной в белое фигуры. Мать носила траур по его погибшему отцу. Ни повторная свадьба, ни прошедшие годы не смогли поколебать её скорби. И её решимости. Ту же решимость и преданность она воспитала в своём сыне. И Ёсида был не намерен её разочаровывать.  
Женщина вошла в комнату, прошла мимо сына, не коснувшись его ни взглядом, ни жестом, и опустилась в кресло напротив. Комната была пуста: минимум мебели, деревянные доски пола. Никаких украшений. Никакого намёка на чудовищный пошлый праздник, которым все вокруг так по-идиотски кичились. Строгость и простота.  
– Я тебя слушаю.  
Голос матери прозвучал холодно и резко. Он всегда так звучал, сколько Ёсида себя помнил. Он набрал в лёгкие воздуха и тут же едва не запаниковал, чувствуя, как Тора с явным неодобрением наблюдает за его вдохом. Но всё же справился с волнением и начал рассказ.  
Он говорил долго. Слишком долго. Увлёкся, описывая свои победы, обосновывая свои промахи, ища оправдания своим ошибкам. Мать не перебивала его, и это был плохой знак. Тора не любила длинных речей и всегда учила его выражать мысли кратко. По крайней мере, в её присутствии. Он собрал всю свою волю и закончил рассказ на той же ноте, не позволив голосу скатиться в испуганный шёпот, не разрешив себе мямлить. И замолчал в ожидании приговора.  
– Ты ошибся в оценке ситуации и проиграл.  
Матери всегда удавалось свести любую его речь к сухому, короткому и безжалостному выводу. Ёсиде было нечего ей возразить. Да он бы и не посмел.  
Разговор был окончен. Теперь мать вряд ли заговорит с ним до самого окончания каникул. Груза больше не было. Осталась пустота. Но эта пустота была благословенной почвой для новых лишённых страха и тревоги мыслей, острых и холодных, как голос матери. Юноша почувствовал, как расслабляются сведённые судорогой плечи.  
В голову стрельнуло болью, и Ёсида, не удержавшись, поморщился. Чёрные глаза Торы странно сверкнули. Она медленно поднялась с кресла, пересекла комнату. Медленно открыла дверцы простого деревянного шкафа и довольно долго что-то искала внутри, доставая с верхней полки коробки и небрежно ставя их на комод одну за другой. Наконец, она извлекла из шкафа тёмную, покрытую пылью картонку, сняла крышку и извлекла из коробки длинную чёрную кожаную змею.  
Тяжёлая рукоять спокойно легла в узкую ладонь.  
– Я хочу увидеть, действительно ли это красиво. Покажи мне.  
Глаза её сына широко распахнулись. А потом загорелись странным торжеством. Вот оно, очередное доказательство того, что он – её сын, её плоть и кровь. Что они думают и действуют одинаково. Ёсида кивнул и потянулся к воротнику рубашки. К его – и её – чести, пальцы не дрожали.

Водитель автобуса оказался бодреньким старичком в возрасте, подозрительно напоминающем о пенсии. Он сходу сделал вывод, что Тога едет за своей красоткой, чтобы поскорее жениться на ней, и бесполезно было объяснять, что он ищет сестру. «Ну да, ну да», – кивал старичок, но в слезящихся глазах было видно, что слова Тоги его нисколько не убеждают. Впрочем, в этом крылась и выгода: удалось узнать, что Нанами после рассвета стало так плохо, что пришлось один раз останавливать автобус, а потом вызвать такси до больницы Мацумото.  
Но до больницы она не доехала...  
Тогу вновь посетило странное видение – электрички на Окаяму. Он уверен был, что Нанами туда села, и потому по прибытии автобуса поблагодарил словоохотливого старичка (вздохнув с облегчением) и сразу направился на железнодорожную станцию.  
Неужели она хочет добраться до Осаки? Но зачем?  
Гадать, зачем Нанами в Осаку, было бесполезно. Она могла попросту захотеть купить какую-нибудь ерунду именно в Осаке, и тогда ничто не могло уже её переубедить. Но для чего ей пистолет? И почему она просто не поехала на машине с шофером и телохранителем?  
«А я почему не поехал?» – ехидно спросил он сам себя, подозревая, впрочем, что в этом случае подсказки не сыпались бы на него как из Рога Изобилия.  
В памяти услужливо всплыло всё, что делала Нанами за последнее время. В основном, училась, возилась с этим своим павильоном и, соответственно, постоянно виделась с этим своим строителем. И встречалась с ним. Тога скрипнул зубами – если отец узнает об _этом_ , им точно конец. Выходило, что Цудзи Хиро на неё как-то не очень хорошо повлиял.  
И тут Тога с мучительным стоном уткнулся носом в межвагонную дверь. Девчонка побежала за Хиро. Наверняка. Вряд ли она знала, куда его повезут, но с её везением... Тога встрепенулся. Из-за стекла на него смотрели огромные и очень серьёзные глаза. На следующей остановке он пересел в соседний вагон.  
– Что ты тут делаешь? – спросил он у Мицуру Цувабуки.  
– Я еду за Нанами-сан, – хмуро сообщил мальчишка. – А вы, Тога-сама, обещали, что с ней ничего не случится.  
Тога подавил желание улыбнуться в ответ на это обвинение. Ему почему-то совсем не хотелось обижать ребенка, которого угораздило влюбиться в такое сумасбродное существо, как Нанами.  
– Но с ней ничего пока и не случилось, – мягко сказал он.  
– Вы этого наверняка не знаете!  
Юноша придерживался того мнения, что если сестрёнка столкнется с неприятностями, то плохо будет скорее уж этим самым неприятностям, чем Нанами, но говорить этого он не стал – Мицуру явно считал девушку чем-то воздушным, нуждавшимся в защите и неусыпной опеке.  
– Все будет хорошо. Я её найду, а тебе лучше бы на следующей станции пересесть на обратный поезд, пока тебя не хватились в Академии.  
– Во-первых, в Академии сейчас каникулы, и никто меня не будет искать, даже если я не покажусь там два-три дня, – на лице у Цувабуки было написано выражение такого упорства, что было ясно: он не только не вернётся, а скорее намерен Тогу заставить вернуться. – А во-вторых, я знаю, куда поехала Нанами.  
– Это и я знаю, – Тога устало вздохнул и наконец-то уселся с ним рядом. – Она поехала за Хиро.  
– А я выяснил, куда его везут! – торжествующе заявил мальчик. – Так что вам придется взять меня с собой, Тога-сама. Или я ничего не расскажу. Ну так как?  
Ещё одна абсурдная новость просто добавилась в сегодняшнюю копилку, так что Тога даже не особенно удивился. (Чем явно несколько покоробил ребенка.) К тому же, даже если Цувабуки ошибался, Тога, как президент Совета, не имел права его отпустить одного, раз уж встретил в поезде.  
– Ладно. Уговор.  
Он протянул ему руку. Мицуру некоторое время подозрительно смотрел на неё, а потом пожал. И это было крепкое, хорошее рукопожатие, совершенно неожиданное для мальчика его лет и сложения. После этого малыш решил сменить гнев на милость.  
– Я обнаружил, что Нанами-сан нет на занятиях, и сразу же заподозрил, что она отправилась за этим негодяем. Знаете, Тога-сама, вам следует лучше следить за сестрой. Он совершенно запудрил ей мозги. Мне удалось проследить её путь до автобуса. А в Ономити я выяснил у работника заправки, где заправляли большую чёрную машину без номеров, что её водитель спрашивал, как быстрее проехать сюда, – он протянул Тоге бумажку с названием отеля в Осаке. Тога смутно помнил, что там находится какой-то пафосный конференц-зал.  
Новый рой вопросов вспорхнул вверх.  
Зачем этим людям, если они из федеральной полиции, везти преступника в гостиницу, да ещё шикарную? Почему они не знают дорогу, ведь в таких машинах стоят навороченные системы навигации, как у военных? Почему в Осаку? Кто эти люди? Как Мицуру удалось понять, в какую сторону отправилась Нанами? И откуда, наконец, Нанами знает, куда ей ехать?  
Хотя знал же он, куда едет Нанами...  
– Ты просто герой, – похвалил он мальчика.  
Тот обрадованно улыбнулся, но между упрямых бровей всё равно лежала тревожная складка.  
Поезд шёл вдоль побережья, временами справа мелькали красивые бухты, и они вдвоём принялись созерцать их, иногда обмениваясь впечатлениями, чтобы как-то отвлечься от неспокойных мыслей.

_Темнота не была темнотой в том смысле, в каком обычно воспринимают её люди.  
То было первозданное место, древнее звёзд, состоявшее из потоков, завихрений, сгустков, нитей, линий и чёрт знает чего ещё. Акио и Анси называли это Изнанкой полотна. И эта Изнанка содержало в себе одновременно все оттенки черноты.  
Тени астральных проекций всего сущего в тени реальности.  
Он огляделся. Найти здесь нужную тень будет нелегко.  
Он не двигался, не шевельнул ни единым мускулом, только тщательно сфокусировал мысли на том, что искал, и полотно рванулось навстречу.  
Изнаночная ткань бытия касалась кожи невесомо и в то же время оставляя на ней неизгладимые следы. Потому-то непосредственно Акио сюда не ходил – всегда только таким способом, только из тьмы в тьму.  
Времени не было.  
Время здесь заменяла пульсация, ощутимая на грани осязания.  
Сколько длился один удар неведомого сердца?  
Он не знал. Никогда не интересовался.  
«Ну... где же ты...»  
Не было дороги – полотно вертелось в разные стороны, норовило ускользнуть, вывести по кривой не туда. Но он цепко держал образ цели перед мысленным взором, пока вдруг не сообразил, что образ не совсем правильный. Но было поздно._

Невеста открыл глаза. Тоннеля, в конце которого он вечность назад видел Грега и своё тело, давно уже не было. По сути, в этом действии не было никакого смысла – зачем открывать глаза, если ничего не видно? И всё же что-то заставило его уставиться в окружающую тьму. Невеста нахмурился, с трудом вспоминая, что это такое вообще – хмуриться.  
 _Это ты?_  
Не голос, не мысль – мыслеформа, мыслеощущение. В ней скрывалось невероятное, глубочайшее удивление и в то же время раздражение. Не на него. На кого-то другого.  
 _Сука…_  
Он хотел заговорить, но рта и голоса у него в этом мире тоже не существовало. Тогда Невеста попытался подумать.  
«Я не виноват...»  
 _Конечно, не виноват. Иди ко мне._  
Прямо перед лицом ощутилось вдруг что-то... нечто... Тьма во тьме. Более плотная, чем окружающий не-воздух. Осязаемая. Горячая.  
Тьма взяла Невесту на руки, явно презирая законы, царившие с Изнанки.  
И Невеста вдруг понял.  
«Ты...»  
 _О, заткнись, пожалуйста. Я вообще не за тобой ходил._  
С этим оставалось только согласиться.  
Невеста покорно свернулся в руках, боясь помешать. А потом ощутил, что с каждым новым рывком сквозь Ничто размыкается круг, который он создал.  
«Постой. Не надо. Я не...»  
 _Спокойно. Всё будет хорошо._  
И всё правда стало хорошо. Энергия вдруг очистилась и потекла через Невесту прежним искрящимся радужным потоком. Невеста даже смог ощутить присутствие смущённого и обеспокоенного Меча где-то совсем рядом. Потом ощутил и присутствие Грега. Затем решился всё-таки взглянуть в глаза своему спасителю – те лучились удивительной, живой тьмой. А тот взял и дунул Невесте в нос.  
 _Теперь спи._

В палате Акио шевельнулся.  
Отчаянно запищали датчики.  
Энцефалограф застрочил что-то.  
Грег, встрепенувшись, выскочил в коридор и позвал дежурного врача. Тот явился мигом и поспешно сунулся к мониторам.  
– Ничего не понимаю... – пробормотал он минут пять спустя, измерив давление Акио вручную, посчитав пульс и посветив фонариком в зрачки.  
– Что? Что с ним? – Грег еле сдержал порыв вытрясти из врача информацию побыстрее.  
– Вышел из комы и спит.  
Грег перевёл взгляд на мужчину. Тот в самом деле спал. К лицу уже возвращался нормальный цвет, дыхание стало лёгким и ровным. Заметным. Наконец-то заметным.  
Как бы он (или не он) это ни сделал, но он вернулся.

Боль вдруг ушла.  
После беспрерывной мигрени последних трёх дней её отсутствие оглушило.  
Дзюри неуверенно подняла голову от подушки. Замерла. Прислушалась к себе.  
Тишина. Боли не было.  
Мутить тоже перестало. Хотелось пить.  
И дышать.  
Арисугава шевельнулась уже увереннее. Села на постели.   
Оглядела комнату: пусто. Уил ушла. Все ещё дуется.  
Нужно с ней поговорить. Потом. Сначала пить.  
Дзюри поднялась с кровати. Пошатываясь, дошла до стола и налила себе воды.  
За первым стаканом последовал второй. Потом она махнула на приличия рукой и в несколько глотков осушила кувшин.  
Бросила взгляд за окно. Двое студентов пригнулись к земле и скалились друг на друга, как пара бешеных псов.  
Уил была права. Академия сходила с ума.  
Невеста опять творил какую-то мерзость. Вероятно, бесился после дуэли.  
Нужно сказать Грегори, чтобы держал эту тварь под контролем. Впрочем, судя по отсутствию головной боли, с этой задачей он наконец-то справился.  
Дзюри хмыкнула и направилась в душ.  
Райдер оказался не так прост и вышел на Арену со своим мечом. Послал к черту игру в «открытое сердце». И правильно. Когда Меч снова окажется в руках Арисугавы, она тоже пошлёт его ко всем чертям.  
Она постояла под струями воды, смывая с кожи пот.  
Блаженство отсутствия грязи и боли. Маленькие удовольствия. Радость жить.  
Полчаса на сушку и укладку.  
Она улыбнулась своему отражению и вышла на улицу.  
Возомнившие себя собаками студенты разогнулись и оторопело пялились друг на друга. Очухались. Хотя глаза всё равно как у бешеных сук. А ещё парни.  
Дзюри прошла дальше, не удостоив их вниманием.  
Она решила забрать Уил и пойти гулять.  
«За забором» – так Уил любила это называть. Или говорила: «Давай сбежим из клетки».  
Всё верно. Академия – клетка.  
Жаль, что не персональная. А ещё лучше – на двоих.  
Дзюри неторопливо шла к корпусу Уил. Студенты попадались ей редко, вменяемые – ни разу.  
Один даже зарычал на неё, но под тяжёлым взглядом стушевался.  
Слабак. Низ пищевой цепочки.  
Арисугава презрительно усмехнулась и повернула за угол.   
Группа старшеклассников вжимала кого-то в стенку. Разборки.   
Ничего, и их попустит. Разбираться сейчас не было желания.  
Дзюри прошла мимо. А через пару шагов заметила боковым зрением странную фигуру.  
Под деревом около дорожки стояла миниатюрная девушка.  
Дзюри не обратила бы на неё внимания, если бы не что-то вроде нелепой ярко-красной туники, которую она на себя натянула.  
Пятно резануло глаза, и Арисугава замерла. Девушка показалась ей неприятно знакомой.  
Она обернулась. Но девушки уже не было.  
Вместо неё Дзюри увидела, как в просвете между телами дерущихся парней мелькнула открытая шея и тонкое голое плечо.  
И взгляд. Совершенно отчаянный.  
– Сиори!  
Она не думала. Просто метнулась к ним.   
Одного Дзюри отшвырнула в сторону. Головой другого пробила окно. Оставшиеся бросились бежать.   
Догонять их Арисугава не стала. Смотреть вслед тем более.  
Она с отчаянием повернулась к вжатой в стенку изломанной фигурке.  
Порванная блузка. Изорванные колготки. По всему телу – царапины и синяки.  
Дзюри с трудом подавила желание зарычать. Как тот парень. Как раненая бешеная сука.  
Девушка медленно подняла голову и уставилась на неё в упор. В глазах отражалась пустота. Защитная реакция на насилие.  
– Сиори…  
Сиори, покачнувшись, оторвалась от стены и шагнула к ней. Обвила тонкими руками шею и спрятала лицо у неё на груди.  
– Арисугава…-сем-пай…  
Дзюри застыла, боясь шевельнуться.  
А Сиори вновь подняла голову. И поцеловала ее. Сама.

Акио открыл глаза.  
Он понятия не имел, сколько времени прошло, какой сейчас день и который час.  
Невеста серьёзно пострадал в результате того, что случилось. И теперь его хватало только на то, чтобы перераспределять энергетический поток. Предстояло ещё понять, что именно произошло – от усталости Акио не смог вовремя отреагировать, когда Невеста позвал на помощь, а потом было поздно.  
Он скосил глаза вправо. Там, свернувшись в кресле, спал Грег, положив голову на постель и по-лисьи уткнувшись носом ему под ладонь. Акио улыбнулся и осторожно провёл по носу пальцем.  
Грег встрепенулся, открыл глаза и уставился на него. Во взгляде сонное недоверие сменилось совершенно бесконтрольной радостью. Он дёрнулся, но потом замер, явно подавляя желание немедленно сжать Акио в объятиях.  
– Как ты?  
– Не отказался бы пожрать, – улыбнулся Акио. Тело слушалось не очень хорошо. И всячески протестовало, когда он подтянулся на постели повыше и сел. – Сколько, – в горле пересохло, и он поперхнулся. – Сколько я здесь?  
– Несколько дней... Три... Четыре. Не знаю.  
Акио попытался представить, что могло случиться за это время с Академией. Не смог. Но раз стены все ещё есть, значит, ещё не всё так страшно.  
– Давай-ка вызовем кого-нибудь и переместим меня в башню. – Недоверчивый взгляд Грега вновь заставил его улыбнуться. – Да ничего со мной уже не будет. Я просто хочу есть. И выспался, кажется, на год вперёд.  
Парень, помедлив, кивнул. И отправился звать врача.  
До башни они добрались без особых проблем. Грег быстро выставил добровольных помощников за дверь и поволок Акио в душ.  
– Знаю я тебя, – пояснил он, – всё равно полезешь. Тем более что жрать нечего. Сейчас закажу еду из ресторана.  
Уходить из ванной он и не подумал. И вообще явно решил не отходить ни на шаг. Потом они переместились в холл, где и позавтракали (Грег с удивлением осознал, что тоже адски голоден). Акио порывался было дойти до своего кабинета в главном корпусе, но появившееся на лице Грегори выражение ясно показало ему, что лучше ограничиться телефоном. Мужчина смирился. По крайней мере, на сегодня.  
Следующие два часа он провёл, выслушивая многочисленные отчёты и с каждым новым больше удивляясь тому, что всё обошлось столь малой кровью.  
«А что всё-таки произошло? Всё же нормально было после дуэли...»  
Выслушав всех и всех постаравшись утешить и приободрить, Акио положил трубку и радостно сообщил Грегу, что назначает себе выходной до завтрашнего утра. Явно крайне довольный этим, Грег спустился вниз, съездил в магазин и вернулся с пакетом продуктов. Акио он усадил на диван и приказал руководить оттуда. В результате совместными усилиями они сочинили обед и заодно ужин. Потом просто валялись на диванах в гостиной, Акио запустил проектор и расслабленно рассказывал про звезды, пристроившись между ног у Райдера. Ему было хорошо. Невеста, наконец разобравшийся с энергией, тоже был близко, готовый сразу откликнуться на любой зов Грегори, и ему тоже наконец-то было спокойно и хорошо.  
Они собирались уже ложиться спать, когда Грег не выдержал и спросил:  
– Как Невеста? Он... в порядке? – явное напряжение в голосе.  
Райдер волновался всерьёз. Передача энергии, накопленной в предыдущей дуэли, по сути, даже не началась, и сейчас рядом с ним должен был быть именно Невеста. Но его не было.  
Акио нерешительно посмотрел на него. Стоило ли ему говорить, в каком состоянии сейчас находится Невеста? И нужно ли Грегу знать, что они оба понятия не имеют, что происходит?  
– В целом, да, – осторожно ответил он, наконец.  
Грег молча смотрел на него. Он так и не узнал, как вернуть им утраченное равновесие. Так и не смог вновь уйти в Нигде, хотя пытался. Так и не принял Меч – просто не знал, как. Значит, ничерта не было в прядке. И заминка перед ответом Акио, как и отсутствие Невесты, говорили об этом лучше всяких слов. Но, разумеется, всё было в порядке. В целом, да. Для него. Лично и персонально. И Райдер взорвался.  
Он вскочил, замер перед Акио, непроизвольно сжав руки в кулаки, и почти прошипел:  
– Какого черта ты опять мне врёшь? И почему никогда и ничего не рассказываешь?!  
– Да потому что когда пытаюсь тебе рассказать, ты не слушаешь! – несколько растерянно бросил Акио, задетый звучавшей в голосе обидой и болью. И в особенности тем, что на самом деле Грегори был прав. Он никогда не находил нужным рассказывать кому-то что-либо, посвящать в свои планы. И вообще-то несправедливо было говорить мальчишке то, что он только что сказал, но это уже сорвалось с языка. А Грегори моментально понесло.   
– Я тебя не слушаю?! Это ты никогда, ни разу не был со мной до конца откровенен. Ни в одной своей ипостаси, или как это назвать! Ты либо увиливаешь, либо играешь в угадайку, либо просто врёшь! И каждый раз играешь на доверии – дескать, просто верь мне, мальчик, и делай, как я скажу! Я тебе не игрушка. И не фигурка на шахматной доске. Какого чёрта я должен слепо следовать твоим указаниям?! – Грег замолчал на мгновение, с трудом переводя дух. Обида, злость, страх за Акио, Невесту, Диоса, за них всех вытеснили прочие мысли. – Зачем ты-Диос сказал, что Невеста – это всего лишь доспех, функция, не имеющая характера и личности? Почему ты-Акио раз за разом отказывался меня тренировать? Почему ты-Невеста на словах веришь в меня, а на деле – нет? Почему ты… – Грег сбился. Ему надоело делить Акио на запчасти, в конце концов, он всегда воспринимал его единым целым. И он продолжил, обращаясь уже ко всем сразу и ни к кому в отдельности, не замечая, что кричит в голос: – Почему ты раз за разом отказывался внятно объяснить мне, зачем вообще нужны дуэли? Внятно, твою мать, а не «так надо», «другого пути нет», «поверь мне», «задай конкретный вопрос» и прочие отговорки! Зачем ты убедил меня в том, что твоя сестра ушла, если она ещё здесь?! И какого черта ты не сказал мне, что я нарушу равновесие, отказавшись принять этот чёртов Меч?! Тебя же могло убить, идиот!  
Отори ошалело уставился на Райдера, пытаясь проанализировать обрушившийся на него поток информации, из которого Невеста моментально выхватил то, что так отчаянно искали они вдвоём.  
Акио хотел было возразить на предъявленные обвинения, предложить поговорить уже наконец. Но не успел.  
Не дождавшись ответа, Грег круто развернулся на каблуках и бросился прочь. К лестнице: мысль о минутах, проведённых в неподвижности в тесной стальной коробке лифта, казалась ему сейчас невыносимой.  
Резко хлопнула дверь, следом прозвучала дробь яростных шагов (скорее, прыжков: парень явно перелетал через пролёты и ступеньки).  
Через пару минут башня затихла.  
«Мне надо к нему. Мы должны...»  
«Из нас с тобой сейчас хреновые бегуны. Давай-ка лучше сделаем то, что надо сделать.»  
Невеста ещё раз с тоской бросил взгляд на дверь и вынужден был согласиться.  
Вместо того, чтобы нестись за бешеным лисом неведомо куда и всё равно его не догнать, можно было залатать бреши...  
Он устроился посреди холла на подушке, скрестив длинные ноги, и закрыл глаза. Его моментально окружили энергетические потоки, в которых Невеста ориентировался как рыба в воде. Он осторожно потянул одну огнисто-опаловую ниточку и тихонько позвал. Потом позвал громче. И отчётливо уловил идущую в ответ реакцию – обиженную, сварливую. Идеальное оружие ворчало на идеальный щит. И отказывалось сменить гнев на милость.  
Невеста улыбнулся и стал распутывать ниточку, попутно вкладывая в свои движения всю любовь и нежность, которую испытывал к своему ребячливому соратнику.  
«Иди же. Ну, иди же сюда. Давай поговорим.»  
«Не о чем нам разговаривать. Ты должен был ему сказать.»  
«Ты же сам знаешь, он не пожелал слушать. Ему хотелось всё сделать самому. Ну не будь же ты таким...»  
Нить дёрнулась, и Меч неожиданно оказался перед Невестой – неточная копия его самого, неточная копия Акио, неточная копия Диоса. И в то же время – взлохмаченный, злой, несчастный, расстроенный, вредный – он был ими, а они – им.  
Меч хотел танцевать с Грегори, вести его в бой и побеждать с ним. Но Грегори этого со всей очевидностью не хотел. Обида. Ярость. Искреннее горе и недоумение.  
Невеста коснулся его щеки открытой ладонью, и Меч закрыл глаза. Потом двинулся вперёд на попе – ближе, ещё ближе. И в конце концов обхватил Невесту руками и крепко обнял, сцеловывая слёзы.  
В холле над самым полом возник золотистый сияющий шар, сотканный из миллиардов нитей и миллионов бегающих по ним искр.  
Когда он исчез, Невеста остался лежать на полу, приходя в себя и чутко вслушиваясь в свои ощущения.  
Стало легче.  
Но окончательно поправить дело сможет только Грег. Он должен осознать, что взаимодействие с Мечом необходимо.  
«И ты ему об этом расскажешь!» – сердито подумал Невеста, мысленно глядя на Акио, который ощущал себя уже от всего этого совершенно несчастным и буркнул что-то про прогрессирующую шизофрению и деспотичных субличностей, которые слишком вольно распоряжаются его жизнью, телом и окружающими его людьми.  
«Да такими темпами от тебя все разбегутся», – вставил свои обидные пять йен Меч.  
Невеста встал и устало побрел в душ, а после – в постель. Ему совершенно необходимо было как следует выспаться.

Спустя несколько дней энергетические бури несколько поутихли, и Уил решила зайти к Дзюри и проведать ее, втайне надеясь, что у рыжей амазонки наконец-то перестала болеть голова, и её можно раскачать на секс. Из-за фонившей отовсюду энергии йони и лингама у неё самой положительно начинала ехать крыша без хорошего, качественного траха.  
Бурная активность вокруг явственно пошла на спад, и Уил даже удалось без особых приключений добраться до комнаты подруги. (Попытка какого-то преподавателя во что бы то ни стало впихнуть в неё какой-то подозрительного вида пирожок не считалась...) Сначала Уил хотела просто весело вломиться, как обычно, но что-то вдруг её насторожило, и она пробарабанила весёленький мотивчик. Довольно долго никто не отзывался, и девушка уже решила было, что Дзюри там просто нет, как вдруг дверь медленно отворилась.  
Арисугава стояла на пороге, явно намереваясь никого не впускать. Но Уил не нужно было входить. Она по запаху безошибочно определила, кто находится в комнате, кроме Дзюри, и чем они занимались.  
– О. У тебя гости? – как ни старалась, ядовитое ехидство в голосе скрыть не удалось – оно всегда прекрасно скрывало боль, а Уил было по-настоящему больно. И неприятно.  
– Да, – Дзюри выглядела обдолбанной. – Привет. Зайдёшь попозже?  
Уил открыла было рот. Потом обнаружила, что собирается сказать нечто среднее между «нет, попозже мне уже не зайдет» и «да я попозже к тебе так зайду, что у тебя потом башка будет болеть пару месяцев», прокашлялась и придержала ногой дверь, которую Дзюри явно вознамерилась закрыть.  
– Эй, ты вообще в своем уме? Посмотри на неё. Она же не тут. И за эти дни, пока ты валялась в мигрекоме, её перетрахало пол-Академии. У кого на неё встало, конечно.  
Больше всего пугал совершенно чужой, холодный и отсутствующий взгляд Дзюри, которая тоже явно была не здесь. Ну или без кого-то дома.  
– Что ты несёшь?  
Глаза рыжей женщины мгновенно стали злыми и колючими. Хоть какой-то проблеск мысли, и на том спасибо.  
– Правду, как обычно, – прошипела Уил. – Ты в неё руку ещё по плечо не можешь засунуть? Пойди проверь.  
Дзюри открыла дверь пошире. И со всей дури влепила Уил пощёчину.  
– Я предупреждала тебя.  
Не успела Дзюри отдёрнуть руку, как Уил с истинно звериной скоростью уже извернулась и хладнокровно укусила её в ладонь почти до кости.  
– Идиотка! Зайду попозже, когда у тебя мозги появятся.  
Арисугава дёрнулась, машинально потянула руку ко рту – слизать кровь. Но её опередили.  
Тонкая рука обвила талию рыжей богини, и та полуобернулась в сторону своей подруги.   
Сиори, в отличие от Дзюри, была полностью обнажена. И, против обыкновения, совершенно этого не стеснялась.  
Дзюри улыбнулась. Взгляд зелёных глаз был намертво прикован к Сиори. А та цепкими пальчиками перехватила запястье Арисугавы и нетерпеливо потянула к своим губам.  
Это было последним, что сумела разглядеть Уил, прежде чем Арисугава захлопнула дверь.  
Уил в бешенстве лягнула деревяшку, жалея, что это не нога Дзюри и не череп Сиори, и ринулась вниз, мало заботясь о том, что её могут увидеть – Академии сейчас глубоко насрать на белых лошадей, которые носятся по лестницам и галереям. Ей надо было бежать, и она бежала. Копыта грохотали сначала по плитам, потом по мощёному двору, а затем – уже глуше – по газону. В беге растворялись, как обычно, глупые, ненужные, бесполезные человеческие чувства, сменяясь злой радостью движения, торжеством чистой, ничем не опороченной жажды крови...  
И вдруг, махнув через кустарниковый барьер, она кого-то сшибла. Это сбило с мыслей, она взвилась на дыбы, чтобы не вспороть этому слепому идиоту, умудрившемуся не заметить целую лошадь, живот. И замерла так на несколько секунд. Потом, озадаченная, аккуратно поставила передние ноги в другое место. С гравиевой дорожки на неё глядело воплощённое отражение её боли, ярости и обиды.  
– Снежок? – Грег оторопело уставился на нависшее над ним животное.  
Лошадь в ответ презрительно фыркнула. Но Грегори и сам уже видел, что сбившее его копытное было раза в два поменьше пресловутого Снежка. И хорошо. Только встречи с конём Акио ему сейчас не хватало для полноты счастья.  
Он осторожно поднялся: вроде, кости целы. И сердито уставился на животное:  
– Ну и что ты тут носишься?  
– А где мне носиться?! – зло вопросила Уил, поняв, что поскакать не удастся, но зато это был Райдер. Единственный вменяемый человек на всю эту недоёбаную Академию.  
Потом она спохватилась, что для светской беседы выглядит странновато и приняла человеческий вид, не особо стесняясь того, что обычно после этого одежды на ней не оказывалось. В конце концов, уж его-то это точно не заинтересует.  
– О, – многозначительно выдал парень. – Круто. Не замёрзнешь?  
Грег помахал в воздухе курткой, надеть которую так и не успел. Удивляться сил у него уже не осталось. К тому же, он был неожиданно рад видеть эту девчонку. Хотя в упор не помнил, как её зовут. Зато отлично помнил, что она – нормальная.  
– Эээ. Да. Но если мы зайдём ко мне, и я оденусь, то я предлагаю пойти и нажраться. По-моему, у нас есть повод... Ты как?  
– Однозначно за, – Райдер всё-таки накинул слегка пропылённую куртку ей на плечи. Не понравится – сбросит. – Только подальше отсюда. Я на колесах. – И, не сдержавшись, зло добавил: – Ненавижу это место.  
– Ха! Спорим, я тебя сделаю! – радостно возопила Уил и бросилась к своему корпусу, на ходу вдевая руки в рукава.


	21. Арка III, часть 4

Цувабуки сидел в засаде, спрятавшись в густых кустах можжевельника, и не спускал глаз с центрального входа гостиницы.  
Прошло уже два дня с тех пор как они прибыли в Осаку, а Мицуру всё ещё дулся на своего спутника. Ну откуда ему было знать, что в городе аж целых два отеля «Мариотт»? Брат Нанами, в отличие от него, не имел и этой зацепки. Мог бы сказать спасибо.  
Справедливости ради, когда вчера у президента школьного совета перестала болеть голова, спасибо он все-таки сказал. И вообще как-то повеселел и приободрился. И Цувабуки вздохнул с облегчением: по его мнению, от больного напарника пользы ему было бы мало. Даже если этот напарник – старший брат Нанами-сан. Всё-таки один раз он её уже упустил, а, значит, прежней веры ему нет.  
Рассчитывать они могли только на себя. Поэтому пришлось разделиться. Тога-сама дал Цувабуки свою визитку, на которой от руки приписал номер сотового, и мальчик в который уже раз пожалел, что так и не уговорил мать купить ему мобильник. Для современного детектива вещь совершенно незаменимая. Но, за неимением мобильника, приходилось довольствоваться телефонным аппаратом в ближайшем кафе. И втайне надеяться, что Нанами-сан заявится именно в этот отель. Ведь, приди она в другой, Цувабуки об этом даже не узнает, и все лавры достанутся Тоге. А это будет нечестно.  
Поэтому Мицуру терпеливо сносил прикосновения колючих веток можжевельника и не менее терпеливо ждал. И пил кофе. Отвратительная гадкая бурда. Тога-сама попытался было прошлой ночью отправить его спать, но быстро уступил. Переупрямить Цувабуки, когда он того не хотел, было решительно невозможно.  
Мальчик зевнул и сделал большой глоток мерзкой коричневой жидкости. Где же сейчас Нанами-сан? Почему её до сих пор нет?  
В этом городе с красивой и беззащитной молодой девушкой могло случиться что угодно. Особенно с Нанами-сан. У неё был талант влипать в неприятности. Один Цудзи Хиро чего стоит.  
Цувабуки нахмурился и сердито сжал в руке пластиковый стаканчик. И вдруг увидел её.  
Да, это вне всяких сомнений была Нанами-сан. Тоненькая затянутая в чёрное фигурка – ух, как она была красива! Гораздо красивее, чем в самых нарядных платьях. Прямо дух захватывало... Но не время об этом думать! Мицуру, спохватившись, напрягся. Проследил за тем, как Нанами-сан гордо и спокойно проходит мимо охраны прямо в центральные двери главного входа. Удивительно, но её пропустили без малейшей задержки и без единого вопроса. Неужели это ловушка?! Цувабуки метнулся было вперёд, но тут же вспомнил строгий наказ Тоги: ничего не предпринимать в одиночку, чтобы не навредить Нанами-сан. В этих словах был резон. И Мицуру, развернувшись на сто восемьдесят градусов, ринулся в кафе, теряя по дороге пластиковый стаканчик с остатками кофе.  
Пока Тога-сама добирался до него, Цувабуки несколько раз подходил почти к самым дверям, но потом отступал назад, боясь, что в самом деле может навредить Нанами-сан. Например, выдать ее. Всё-таки это не очень обычно, когда девушку её возраста сопровождает слишком юный кавалер. Мальчик вздохнул и в который уже раз загадал желание поскорее вырасти.  
– Спасибо, что дождался.  
Тога вошёл в двери первым, и его также даже не подумали задерживать, хотя на Цувабуки покосились с интересом. Мальчик только было задался вопросом, как искать Нанами-сан в настолько огромном здании, как её брат просто подошёл к скучающему охраннику и задал ему вопрос прямо в лоб. Цувабуки восхитился: вот это выдержка! И ведь в самом деле, проще всего спросить прямо, люди этого не ожидают.  
– Да, действительно. Я её буквально только что видел. А вы, наверное, тоже на конференцию?  
Тога с умным видом кивнул и показал на Цувабуки.  
– Этот молодой человек – гений. Он представит новейшую разработку.  
Охранник уважительно кивнул Мицуру.  
– В любом случае, вы ещё рано. Коктейли будут подавать только через час... Но если вы желаете найти свою коллегу, то конференц-зал на восьмом этаже.  
– Спасибо, – сказал Тога, и они вместе заторопились к лифтам.  
Брат Нанами-сан постепенно вновь оправдывал себя в глазах Мицуру.  
Они вышли на нужном этаже и оглянулись. Откуда-то справа доносились раздражённые мужские голоса, и Цувабуки мгновенно подобрался. Голоса было всего два, но принадлежали они мужчинам явно крупным и злобным. Их обладатели о чём-то яростно спорили.  
Неужели те типы в чёрном поймали Нанами-сан и теперь решали её судьбу?  
Мицуру рванулся было вперёд, но Тога его удержал. Они спокойно (и как Тога-сама может сохранять такое хладнокровие, когда на карту поставлена жизнь его сестры?!) прошли по пустому коридору, в ту сторону, откуда доносился спор, и оказались у входа в конференц-зал. Старший брат Нанами невозмутимо двинулся внутрь, и Цувабуки оставалось только последовать за ним.  
В зале было почти пусто. По периметру лениво расположилось несколько мужчин в неприметных костюмах – явно личные охранники. Мальчик быстро пересчитал их: четверо. Многовато. Они с Тогой могут не справиться.  
Вдалеке, у центрального стола, на повышенных тонах общались двое мужчин. Даже от двери было видно, насколько они похожи. Одинаково широкоплечие, высокие и громкие. Мужчина слева был значительно старше, его густые волосы были почти белыми; на лице – морщины. Особенно выделялась упрямая складка на лбу между бровей. Разглядывая все эти детали, Мицуру в который раз с затаённой гордостью подумал про своё превосходное зрение. И перевёл взгляд на второго спорщика.  
Этим вторым оказался Хиро. Мицуру сразу узнал его, хотя мерзавец успел навести лоску. Волосы были тщательно расчёсаны и убраны в тугой хвост. Строгий костюм сидел безупречно. Посадка головы, жесты, поза – всё изменилось, неуловимо и в то же время до неузнаваемости. Только голос был такой же грубый и громкий. О чём эти двое спорили? Не поделили добычу? И где Нанами-сан?  
Старший мужчина вдруг понизил голос. Слов Мицуру не разобрал, но почему-то сам голос, став тише, прозвучал гораздо более угрожающе. Цудзи мерзко усмехнулся и так же негромко что-то ответил. Его собеседник поднял руку, не сдержавшись, явно собираясь ударить. Цувабуки даже успел порадоваться: этому Цудзи он и сам бы с удовольствием врезал... Больше подумать он ничего не успел.   
– Не смейте его трогать!!!  
Из-за колонны, как чёртик из табакерки, внезапно выскочила Нанами-сан. И наставила на седого мужчину «магнум». Стоп. Откуда у Нанами-сан «магнум»?!  
Трое охранников немедленно выхватили своё оружие и направили на девушку, четвёртый метнулся к ней, собираясь перехватить, Тога-сама бросился наперерез, сам Мицуру кинулся в другую сторону, метя в ноги ближайшему стражу – помешать, не дать выстрелить в Нанами-сан... Не успел. Нанами-сан заметила охранников, неловко, испуганно шагнула в сторону и споткнулась о кабель. Грянул выстрел, и девушка упала на пол.   
Мицуру в ужасе широко распахнул глаза, развернулся и побежал к ней. Глаза застилали слезы.  
Эти мерзавцы, эти негодяи убили Нанами-сан! Нет. Не может быть. Вдруг она только ранена, вдруг её ещё можно спасти? Нужно определить характер ранения и вызвать скорую…  
Охрана почему-то неслась в противоположном от девушки направлении, в сторону Цудзи и здоровяка постарше. Только один остался рядом, направляя на Нанами-сан свой ствол. Мальчик, не сдержав ярости, бросился на него. Где-то совсем рядом опять раздались выстрелы. Завязалась борьба.   
И только поэтому Тога оказался на месте первым. Но вместо того, чтобы бережно приподнять Нанами-сан и помочь ей, он почему-то с ней боролся, пытаясь выхватить из руки пистолет: девушка вцепилась в оружие намертво, наверное, от страха и боли... И кричала, должно быть, тоже поэтому. Но она была жива. И это было главное!  
Мицуру радостно и злобно вцепился зубами охраннику в руку. Тот взвыл. В коридоре уже слышался топот множества ног: негодяи вызвали подмогу. Ничего, он им покажет, они с Тогой всем им покажут!  
– Всем стоять! – рявкнул вдруг кто-то.  
И все замерли, включая охрану, бестолково столпившуюся в дверях. Нанами-сан перестала вырываться и выронила «магнум». Даже Мицуру разжал зубы и замер. И невольно посмотрел туда, откуда донёсся голос.  
Цудзи Хиро сидел на полу, почему-то уже без пиджака и зачем-то держась рукой за левое плечо. Мужчина постарше неожиданно бережно его поддерживал, прижимая к его плечу скомканный платок. Платок был красный.   
– Что здесь происходит? – уже тише повторил тот же голос.  
Говорил седой мужчина. Голос был властный, привыкший отдавать приказы.  
– Пап, успокойся. Я в порядке. – Цудзи Хиро, поморщившись, поднялся, опираясь на плечо старшего мужчины, и кивнул в сторону Тоги-сама и Нанами-сан. – А это моё. Не трогать.  
– В каком смысле – твоё? – мужчина нахмурился.  
– В прямом.  
После этого заявления тишина стала абсолютной. Все недоумённо смотрели друг на друга, пытаясь найти того, кто хоть что-то понимает. Мицуру невольно посмотрел на старшего брата Нанами.  
И не ошибся. Тот, судя по глазам, явно понимал всё.  
– Игараси-сама… – раздался, наконец, от дверей нерешительный женский голос. – Может, вызвать скорую?  
Седой мужик окинул Хиро оценивающим взглядом и отрицательно качнул головой:  
– Не требуется. – И продолжил, как-то странно глядя на Цудзи: – Нам надо поговорить.  
– Отлично! – радостно прощебетала та же женщина. – Тогда я налью всем чаю!  
А Тога уже помогал Нанами подняться. Судя по всему, этого мужика он прекрасно знал.  
Мицуру беспомощно мотнул головой, чувствуя, что окончательно перестал что-либо понимать.

Телефонный звонок прозвучал резко и злобно.  
Акио приоткрыл один глаз.  
Пять часов утра.  
«Лучше пусть это будет дело жизни и смерти... Ради твоего же блага», – пожелал он неизвестному на том конце провода и снял трубку.  
Выслушав многочисленные извинения по поводу поздне-раннего звонка, да ещё домой, он кое-как подавил раздражение и не стал высказывать, что думает по поводу подобной вежливости. Куда её засунуть, предлагать тоже не стал. По правде говоря, во время вступления ему с трудом удалось не заснуть. В итоге он был вознаграждён слёзной просьбой забрать из участка своих студентов, которые перепугали всех, кто с ними там находился.  
Акио бросил взгляд на вторую половину кровати и окончательно проснулся.  
– Они были за рулем?  
– Нет, Отори-сан. Но устроили пьяную драку в баре.  
– И много их?  
– Фридсвайд Уилбер и Райдер Грегори.  
В тоне говорившего явственно слышалось отчуждённое неодобрение. Дескать, поглядите-ка, эти иностранцы совершенно не умеют себя вести.  
Акио сообщил, что будет через двадцать минут и нехотя направился в сторону туалета, чувствуя, что если не отольёт – непременно лопнет.  
Грег и Уил... надо же. Нашли друг друга два чёрта.  
Прима приветственно заурчала под руками. Кресло привычно скрипнуло, когда машина рванула с места.  
– Да... Я тоже скучал...  
Мелькнула ленивая мысль, что надо бы почаще выбираться погонять. Пропала. Скоро здесь будет такой сыр-бор, что лучше лишний раз не искушать судьбу.  
Прима недовольно рыкнула, тормозя у отделения полиции: мало.  
Рядом практически тут же припарковался глянцевый чёрный красавчик. Из него вышла Дзюри. Окинула Акио слегка удивлённым взглядом, потом их глаза встретились. Они кивнули друг другу с тем особым пониманием, какое возникает обычно у людей, разбирающих своих дебоширов по домам. Мужчина пропустил её вперёд, придержав дверь.  
В участке царила зловещая тишина.  
Они оформили необходимые бумаги у полусонного лейтенанта и пошли за ним.  
Ещё в коридоре были слышны немного запинающиеся голоса.  
– И ладно бы была красивая... – посетовал девичий голос. – Так она же как ободранная сука. И такая же блядища. А Дзюри... Дзюри – она же не женщина. Она богиня, понимаешь?!  
Они как раз свернули за угол. Первое, что увидел Акио, был Грег, который сочувственно похлопал Уил по плечу, едва не уронив её носом в карты, в которые они играли.  
По углам робко жались остальные задержанные. Двое студентов сидели в центре камеры на совершенно свободном пятачке пространства. Их словно окружала некая черта, заступить за которую никто не смел.  
Райдер неуверенно всмотрелся в свои карты, выбрал одну и бросил поверх карты Уил:  
– Богиня, – наконец, согласился он. – Но дура. И ладно бы только она. Вот ты, когда тебе что-то нужно... ты прямо так и говоришь, правда?  
Уил одобрительно кивнула, явно считая это единственным нормальным способом взаимодействия.  
– А он, б-блять, так не может! Ему надо криво! Прям великий Борджиа, не меньше! - на знаменитой итальянской фамилии он слегка споткнулся, но всё-таки справился.  
– Тебе надо было ему устроить... ик... вопрос с пре... допрос в пристар... с пристрастием! Тут все врут. Вообще все. Потому что надо... – она наугад покрыла карту Грега. – Надо трахаться. Вовремя. Чтобы были мозги.  
– Он трахается, – Грег резко помрачнел. – Но ему не п-помогает. И допрос... не помогает. У него, типа, алиби: его много.  
– Да ладно, он же тощий! – поразилась Уилбер.  
Грег недоумённо уставился на нее. Потом мотнул головой.  
– Не. Не то. Он это... – он нахмурился, подбирая слова, – многогр... гранная личность.  
Он неуверенно посмотрел на собеседницу, проверяя, дошёл ли до неё смысл.  
– Моно... Ой, не то. Много... гранная! – многозначительно повторила девушка. Потом задумалась. – Типа, внутренние дети, родители, взрослые и прочие берны со штайнерами и юнгами?  
– В душе не ебу, – буркнул Райдер, глядя на собеседницу с явным уважением. – Я хочу собрать этих бернов... и... штайнеров?.. в кучу, короче. Вот. - Он посмотрел на карты и вынес вердикт. – Я опять выиграл. Значит, она тебя любит.  
– Ты их в кучу пытаешься собрать сразу всех, а надо нанизывать как бусины... – важно и безапелляционно заключила Уил и с трудом встала на ноги, наконец-то обратив внимание на визитёров, в немом изумлении взирающих на разыгравшуюся перед ними сцену. – Вот, Грег, смотри. Вот эта женщина – лучшая в мире. Но ужасная дура, я с тобой согласна. А ты, – она погрозила Акио пальцем, – должен его беречь как зеницу ока. И смотри у меня. Всё, открывайте уже, я не буду больше драться.  
Акио ухмыльнулся, сделал знак полицейскому и потянул Грега за собой.  
– Идём, думаю, Прима не откажется подвезти твоего мустанга.  
Райдер хмуро кивнул и последовал за ним.

Дзюри кивком указала Уил следовать за собой.  
Сели в машину.  
Короткая дорога от участка до Академии прошла в тишине.  
Арисугава молчала. Уил, против обыкновения, тоже.  
Подобные инциденты входили в сферу ответственности Дзюри, как члена Совета. Пресса и коммуникации. Утром придётся решать ещё и этот вопрос.  
Ехать за Уил в участок она была не обязана. Но поехала.  
Она чувствовала себя в ответе за Уил. Странно, когда успела.  
Хотя с сегодняшним случаем не поспоришь.  
Уил пошла в разнос из-за неё. И Сиори. Из-за них.  
Пора с этим кончать. Иначе будет лишь хуже.  
Машина затормозила у ворот Академии. До корпуса Уил они пошли пешком.  
И только у самой двери Дзюри заговорила.  
– Нам нужно расстаться.  
Она заставила себя смотреть в глаза девушки. Почему-то было невыносимо тяжело.  
– Я остаюсь с Сиори.  
Больше сказать было нечего.  
Уил тоже посмотрела ей в глаза, но Дзюри там не увидела. Что это за странное существо там, за зеркальными бликами, отражавшими восход солнца, она понятия не имела.  
– Надеюсь, она высосет тебя быстро. Не хочу, чтобы ты страдала.  
На самом деле хотелось сказать совершенно не это. Хотелось заорать на нее, пнуть, в очередной раз сказать, какая она дура. Сказать, что любит. Все это она сказала бы Дзюри.  
Вот только это была не Дзюри, а какой-то уродливый оловянный солдатик.  
Уил отвернулась и закрыла за собой дверь. Толком плакать она не умела – да и где вы видели плачущую лошадь. Но её трясло, и прикурить она смогла далеко не с первого раза.  
После третьей сломанной сигареты ей всё же удалось наполнить лёгкие дымом. А потом она, не глядя, начала кидать в рюкзак вещи. Одни проблемы от баб. Пора бы уже перестать удивляться.

Дзюри развернулась и медленно пошла к себе.  
Мир был кристально простым и ясным. Плоским, как лист бумаги.  
Теперь всё будет хорошо.  
Теперь Сиори с ней. Просто так. Без условий.  
Поэтому Дзюри была готова подарить ей всё, что та пожелает.  
В том числе, силу, способную изменить мир.  
Она прошла в свою комнату. Воздух в ней показался вдруг неожиданно спёртым и больным. Арисугава распахнула окно.  
Спящая на постели Сиори поёжилась. Но не проснулась.  
Дзюри укрыла её одеялом. Провела рукой по волосам.  
И тихо прошептала:  
– Когда проснёшься, мир будет твой.  
Она взяла в руки меч.  
И вдруг её взгляд остановился на аккуратно пришпиленных к стене над столом рисунках.  
Рисунках, в которых она так долго искала – и не находила – себя.  
Набросок из блокнота. Тогда, в баре.  
Несколько портретов.  
Большая золотистая львица – Уил как-то заявила, что Дзюри напоминает ей Царицу зверей.  
«Ничего общего с тобой, Арисугава-семпай...»  
«Богиня... только дура.»  
Дзюри мотнула головой.  
На глаза почему-то выступили слёзы. Что за идиотизм.  
Она отвернулась от стены и тихо вышла.

Акио захлопнул дверь.  
Ругать студента ему даже в голову не пришло – парню определённо надо было расслабиться. С полицией разберутся потом.  
Грег всё так же молча скинул куртку и поплёлся прямиком в душ, а Акио отправился ставить кофе. Управившись и убедившись, что кофе не сбежит в ближайшие десять-пятнадцать минут, он тоже вошёл в душ, стащил с себя одежду и встал позади Райдера, обняв того одной рукой и положив ладонь на живот, уткнул нос в шею, периодически фыркая, когда вода слишком настырно заползала в ноздри. Юноша не двигался. Даже, скорее, закаменел. Пар, постепенно заполнявший кабинку, согревал и навевал мысли совсем не о разговорах, но им надо было поговорить. И начать этот разговор можно было только одним-единственным способом.  
– Прости меня. Я был не прав, – хрипло шепнул мужчина в ухо Грегу.  
Парень на мгновение, кажется, закаменел ещё сильнее, а потом медленно обернулся. В глазах отчетливо читалось: «Где меня наёбывают на этот раз?»  
Он прислонился к стене, потянув Акио на себя, устроив их так, чтобы потоки воды не попадали на голову. Не отплёвываться же каждый раз, в самом деле.  
– Не прав в чем?  
– Не прав, что дразнил тебя и не рассказывал то, что есть. Вот только, – он легко куснул его в ухо, – я вовсе не отказывался тебя тренировать. Я даже тебя попросил составить расписание. И, кажется, мы на пару его забыли.  
Место явно помогать им не собиралось. Оба явственно ощутили прилив желания. Акио помотал головой, как большая собака, и отступил на шаг.  
– Вот это, например, делаю не я. И не Невеста. Давай выпьем кофе и поговорим уже наконец?..  
– С _этим_ я обычно справляюсь без посторонней помощи, – фыркнул Грег, закрутил вентиль и потянулся за полотенцем. – А расписание лежит у тебя на столе в кабинете, – не удержавшись, мстительно добавил он.  
– Мог бы и напомнить, – пробурчал Акио, вытираясь.  
Обстановка ощутимо разрядилась. Они вышли из ванной, Грег натянул на себя чистые джинсы, устроился за кухонной стойкой, уткнувшись носом в кофе, и тихо проговорил:  
– Малыш – единственная часть тебя, которая всегда относилась ко мне честно. Он рассказал мне про паутину и попросил о помощи. Он пытался показать мне, что я лис, играл со мной и учил охотиться. Он позвал меня, когда ему было по-настоящему плохо, и не сомневался, что я приду. Он с самого начала пытался отвести меня к Анси. Он никогда не бросал меня, всегда приходил, когда я оставался один... Почему?  
Акио в упор посмотрел на него, испытывая очередное желание прибить часть себя же самого.  
– Потому что есть вещи, которые умеет только он. Также как есть вещи, которые умею только я. Или только Невеста. Только Меч. Или только Диос. Или... ещё одна часть меня, – Акио не был уверен в том, что Грег знаком с этой самой частью. – Но... Тебе не кажется странным, что, воспринимая нас – меня – как единое целое, ты все же выдвигаешь обвинение одним и полностью оправдываешь других? – он с мгновение помолчал. Потом вдруг спросил: – Ты в компьютерах разбираешься?  
– Ну, так, в общих чертах, – Грег был слегка ошарашен сменой темы. – Больше в синтезаторах.  
– Представь себе, что у компьютера есть общая память, состоящая из групп, кластеров. И представь, что если связи между ними нарушены или работают не совсем корректно, ты сможешь получить данные только обратившись в каждый конкретный сектор. Но на работе всей машины это почти не сказывается, поскольку она-то имеет прямой доступ к своим ресурсам, хотя обращается к ним только по мере необходимости.  
– Логично. Кроме тех случаев, когда кластеры друг другу противоречат, – Грег сердито мотнул головой.– Или вообще отказываются отвечать на запрос. Или отвечают не точно.  
– Ты про Диоса, который сказал тебе, что Невеста неживая? – уточнил Акио. – Диос считал Анси-Невесту куклой. Он думал, что и со мной так будет.  
– Он сказал это, когда Невеста уже появился и был у Ёсиды. Значит, всё-таки не компьютер и не кластеры, – Райдер залпом допил кофе и спрыгнул со стула. – Иди ко мне.  
Но вместо этого подошёл сам. И обнял Акио, крепко стиснув в руках.  
– Просто расскажи мне наконец-то, что здесь происходит, и почему оно должно происходить именно так.  
Акио отпил глоток кофе, собираясь с мыслями и пытаясь не обращать внимания, что руки Грега скользнули ему в штаны.  
– Хорошо, если вспомнишь, я рассказывал тебе, что когда-то здесь было что-то... капище, или жертвенник, или просто намоленное место. И что в таких местах энергия неспокойна, достаточно лёгкого толчка, чтобы пробудить её. Если приносились человеческие жертвы, то они же нужны для того, чтобы на месте силы сделать что-то, что требует взаимодействий с тканью реальности.  
– Не ты. Канаэ. А ты рассказывал о ста мальчиках Немуро.  
– Хорошо. Ну так вот. Чтобы развязаться потом с местом, таким существам, как я или Анси, нужен определённый ритуал. Эти места и существа вроде нас – нам много лет. Мы не можем без взаимных расшаркиваний, – он усмехнулся. – И без жертв тоже не можем.  
– Какой кровожадный. И кого ты принесёшь в жертву на этот раз?  
– Это самая отвратительная часть контракта, – вздохнул Акио. – Потому что непредсказуемая. – И честно прибавил: – В последний раз полностью выгорел Дуэлянт-Победитель. Думаю, потому что она была полностью человеком. Но это только предположение.  
– То есть Место Силы попытается меня сожрать. – Грегори, похоже, не сильно удивился. Но от Акио отлепился и пристально посмотрел в его глаза. – Не переживай. Подавится. Мне только интересно, когда ты собирался мне об этой возможности сказать и что собирался делать с моим гипотетическим хладным трупом.  
– Оно с тем же успехом может попытаться сожрать меня. Или Канаэ. Или любого из Круга Дуэлянтов... И именно поэтому я медлил с рассказом – думал, что что-то в его поведении мне даст подсказку. Но не дало. Так что даже без твоего тычка я бы это сделал.  
– Тем более подавится, – зло отрезал Грег.   
Акио промолчал. Он собрался налить им обоим ещё по порции кофе, когда от лифта тихонько звякнул сигнал.  
– Опять кого-то несёт. Разумеется, подождать было никак, – проворчал Акио.  
«Это не кто-то. Это Дуэль, – сказал вдруг Невеста. – Пусти меня.»  
– Грегори...  
Двери лифта открылись. В холл вошла Дзюри.  
– Не холл, а проходной двор. Мы же закодировали ключ, – Райдер мрачно смотрел на розу в руке Арисугавы.   
Сначала Нанами, теперь Дзюри. Бабы решительно посходили с ума.  
– Жду тебя на Арене.  
Время она указывать не стала. На третьем круге это не имело смысла.  
Грег проводил её взглядом до лифта и повернулся к Невесте. Выглядел он собранно и уверенно.  
– У тебя хватит сил вылечить меня от похмелья, не причинив себе вреда? – Невеста кивнул. – Отлично. Тогда, пока я одеваюсь, расскажи мне про Меч. Всё равно Арисугава с Арены никуда не денется.  
Невеста задумчиво посмотрел в сторону лифта. Это точно. Дзюри выглядела, как... как и положено человеку, идущему в свой последний Круг.  
Он выкинул её из головы, дождался, пока Грег наконец сядет, и погрузил руки в его волосы, вытягивая из организма последствия ночного загула.  
– Наверное, в самую первую очередь надо сказать, что Меч и я – мы нераздельны. И энергетически постоянно взаимодействуем, даже когда нет никакого сражения. Меч – совершенное оружие, для него нет большей радости, чем битва. Он зовёт её танцем. – Последний комочек дурной энергии распался под натиском силы Невесты, и он удовлетворённо вздохнул. – Без этого он чахнет, и в нашей защите появляются бреши...  
Грег слушал внимательно, иногда задавая уточняющие вопросы. И только дослушав до конца протянул Невесте руку:  
– Идём.

Уил закинула рюкзак на плечо. В собранном состоянии он был высотой ей по ребра. А сейчас неловко свешивался набок. Уил придержала его свободной рукой, пока запирала дверь.  
Она собиралась спуститься в город, снять на ночь номер, утром сдать ключи и забрать документы и уехать к чёртовой матери с этого вшивого островка с его вшивыми секретами. И, наверное, из Японии тоже. В Гонконг, например. Отличное местечко. Уил ни бум-бум по-кантонски, и уж там-то она точно не сможет найти себе очередную чокнутую бабу. И будет работать уже наконец.  
Она подхватила вторую лямку, защёлкнула пояс на бёдрах и зашагала по мощёному двору. Мимо классов, мимо странной пустой оранжереи, заросшей розами по самую крышу, мимо башни... И вдруг встала, как вкопанная.  
Звонили колокола. И здесь только что проходила Дзюри. А значит...  
«Нет. Уилбер Фридсвайд, ты этого не сделаешь.»  
Но она уже пошла это делать, бросив рюкзак в ярко-красную машину без верха, стоящую у подножия башни – для сохранности. Вряд ли кому придет в голову что-то пиздить у главы Академии.  
На заднем сидении всё ещё грустил непонятно как влезший туда байк Райдера...   
На мгновение ей показалось, что машина мигнула фарами. Но ей уже было плевать. Там была Арисугава Дзюри. Она собиралась драться, возможно, уже дралась. Что бы она там ни плела, она была её женщиной. И Уил хотела лично проследить, что эту балду не убьют, а то в прошлый раз, кажется, едва так и не случилось.  
Она поняла, что бежит слишком медленно, плюнула на всё и всех и перекинулась. И припустила во весь дух, дробя копытами камни.

Дзюри ждала, устремив взгляд куда-то за линию горизонта.  
Зимнее небо, молочно-белое там, где сливалось с морем, почему-то напомнило ей о Уил.  
Она была уверена, что никогда больше её не увидит.  
Фридсвайд обещала, что без неё не уйдет. И ушла.  
Как и все обещания такого рода, обещание Уил ничего не стоило.  
Верно. Дзюри сама предложила расстаться. Но...  
За спиной повеяло Силой. Райдер наконец-то соизволил явиться.  
Арисугава медленно повернулась к противнику. И усмехнулась, не увидев в его руке меча.  
Значит, с ней он своими силами справиться не надеялся. Жаль. Очередное разочарование.  
Дзюри обнажила свой клинок и застыла, терпеливо ожидая, когда Невеста совершит положенный ритуал.

Грег скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, что Невеста опускается рядом с ним на колени, и неуверенно протянул к нему руку. Вся эта коленопреклонённая песня успела порядком надоесть. Надо будет спросить, нельзя ли совершать передачу Меча иным, менее унизительным способом... Контуры тела Невесты начали плавиться светом, течь, и одновременно с этим Грег уловил лёгкую тревогу и озабоченность.  
«Прости», – мысленно извинился он. И сосредоточился.

Свобода...  
Поначалу его сознание ринулось к державшему его мальчику, но, не встретив на пути препятствия, Меч лишь бережно коснулся чужих мыслей.  
Огонь.  
Страсть.  
Сила.  
Жизнь.  
Любовь.  
Свет.  
Движение.  
Борьба.  
Вызов миру.  
«Да ты такой же забияка, как я... – почти влюблённо подумал Меч. – Ну что же... мы славно потанцуем с тобой. Давай! За мной!»  
«За тобой? – в мыслях Грега воцарилось кристальное, чистейшее охуение. Такого поворота событий он не ожидал. – Что значит – за тобой?»  
Но сияющий Меч уже нетерпеливо тянул его вперёд, навстречу оружию Дзюри. Клинки со звоном встретились, и Арисугаву отбросило назад.  
Но Райдер этого даже не заметил.  
Он непроизвольным движением сильнее сжал рукоять и с силой опустил оружие остриём вниз.  
«Так. Кто здесь меч, ты или я?»  
Меч издал протестующий возглас и обжёг Грегу руку короткой вспышкой, отразив очередной выпад противницы.  
«Что ты творишь?! Она же нас сделает!» – возмутился он.  
«Это ты что творишь!» – разозлился тот в ответ и сделал попытку атаковать самостоятельно.  
Меч вильнул в сторону, и Грег успел почувствовать, как Невеста уплотнил щит, защищая их обоих от яростной атаки Арисугавы.  
«Осторожнее», – мягко заметил он.  
Этот укор разозлил Грега окончательно.  
«Прекрати, – рыкнул он на совершенное оружие. – И делай так, как хочу я.»  
«С хуя ли? – весело ухмыльнулся Меч и завибрировал в его руке. – С твоей элегантностью новорождённого щенка мы проиграем. Хотя ты заметно вырос за то время, что здесь набегал, должен заметить.»  
Невеста снова закрыл их от очередного выпада.  
«Мне не хочется вас прерывать, ребята, но... не могли бы вы пообщаться **потом**?»  
«Нет! – огрызнулся её Победитель, снова пытаясь совладать со строптивой светящейся железякой. – Никаких «потом»!»  
Невеста обречённо вздохнул.   
Меч расхохотался.  
Грег зарычал.

Уил с сомнением покосилась на лифт. Потом решительно свернула и начала подниматься по лестнице. В лифт она не влезла бы. А даже если бы влезла, там слишком тесно, даже для небольшой и изящной лошади. Но превратиться в человека она тоже не могла – тогда у неё не получится подняться на эту чёртову хреновину, напоминающую то ли Пизанскую башню, то ли Вавилонскую, поставленную с ног на голову.  
Идти пришлось осторожно – высота ступенек была низковата для её роста в таком виде.  
Но Уил шла с упорством идиотки. И назвала себя этим лестным эпитетом не один раз, пока не добралась до врат.  
Они вели на Арену. Самую настоящую. А по Арене двигались две фигуры, причём, одна из них явно не особо владела своим телом. Грег.  
Уил успела только удивиться, что это с ним, как вдруг парень взмахнул Мечом. На Уил дохнуло невероятной мощью, а из Арены вырвался здоровенный кусок, взмыл вверх и чуть не пришиб второго дуэлянта – Дзюри. Уил едва сдержалась, чтобы не броситься на Грега и не отвесить ему хорошего тумака. Но вовремя поняла, что вмешаться сейчас никто не имеет права без тяжёлых последствий.  
Оглядев Арену по периметру, Уил поняла, что Дуэлянты тут не одни – там и сям торчала чья-нибудь морда, наделённая в той или иной степени интеллектом. Обитатели параллельных пластов улавливали эманации с Арены и, видимо, приходили сюда питаться.

Дзюри в недоумении опустила свой меч. И отошла в сторону.  
Райдер сражался явно не с ней. А со своей правой рукой. С Мечом.  
И носило этих двоих по Арене не слабо.   
Не договорились, значит. Хотя она тоже не помнила, как именно в прошлый раз с ним договорилась.  
Но договорилась. А Райдер – нет.  
Справиться с Грегори в таком состоянии будет очень просто. Невеста не сможет защищать его бесконечно.  
Она приготовилась к выпаду, и тут Райдер неловко развернулся и махнул рукой.  
В воздух взлетела каменная глыба и едва не приземлилась ей на голову. Пришлось снова уворачиваться.  
Арисугаве пришло на ум сравнение с бешеной обезьяной и гранатой. Не знаешь, когда и куда ёбнет.  
Дзюри снова попыталась атаковать, и снова была отброшена в сторону очередным идиотским движением.  
Попятилась, едва не потеряв равновесие.  
И уткнулась спиной во что-то мягкое и тёплое.  
Живое.  
Арисугава скосила глаза, пытаясь не потерять из виду Грега.  
И неожиданно уткнулась взглядом в глаз. Один. Голубой.  
Глаз принадлежал белой лошади.  
Она одно долгое мгновение смотрела в этот глаз. Целую вечность.  
А потом опустила оружие, повернулась к противнику спиной и уткнулась лбом в широкий белый лоб.  
«Пришла.»  
Мир вдруг обрушил на неё все звуки и краски разом.  
Дзюри подняла голову и улыбнулась Уил.  
Её Уил.  
По щекам побежали слёзы.  
Где-то в другом конце Арены Райдер что-то крушил.  
Сила, способная изменить мир. Во всей красе.  
И это то, к чему стремилась Сиори. И Дзюри вместе с ней...  
Абсурд. Вся эта чертова Академия – театр абсурда.  
Она засмеялась.   
Положила руку на шею Уил. Обернулась, бросив последний взгляд на Грегори.  
А потом подняла руку к груди и сорвала с неё розу.

Над Ареной поплыл мощный, ровный гул – колокола.  
Живой щит молча наблюдал за тем, как Дзюри вскакивает на лошадь, сжимает её бока коленями, а потом они вместе сигают вниз прямо через парапет. Это было красиво.  
Невеста улыбнулся и вернул внимание к Грегу и Мечу. Эти двое, похоже, даже не заметили, что бой окончен.  
«Эй, – мягко позвал обоих Невеста. – Уже всё.»  
Меч дрогнул и послушно начал растворяться в руке Грегори.  
– И какого черта?! – Грега просто распирало от негодования. – Это что за попытки мной командовать?!  
Он возмущенно смотрел на Невесту. Тот мягко приобнял своего Победителя за плечи и переместил в Башню, пользуясь тем, что юноша явно забыл про лифт. Но Райдер прыжка даже не заметил.  
– Нет, ты мне объясни!  
«Нет, это пусть ОН объяснит! Почему ему просто не смириться, если я лучше знаю, что делать?!»  
У Невесты от их одновременного требования даже в ушах зазвенело. Он потряс головой и снял с Победителя китель. С наслаждением провёл рукой по тугой косе.  
– Меч – существо своенравное и своевольное. Он привык командовать парадом. И он привык, что владелец просто даёт ему сражаться, – заметив, что Грегори сейчас взорвётся, Невеста поспешно добавил: – Что вовсе не означает, что ты должен поступать так же. Но тебе придется найти с ним общий язык.  
Грег открыл было рот, явно собираясь продолжить возмущаться, но вдруг замолчал.  
Тела коснулось ровное, сильное, узнаваемое (уже) течение. Он улыбнулся, протянул руку и провёл пальцами по щеке Невесты, позволяя миру окончательно исчезнуть за стремительными искрящимися потоками Силы.  
– Сначала я найду общий язык с тобой, – фыркнул он, пытаясь сбросить остатки злости и раздражения. – Иди сюда.  
И, не дожидаясь движения навстречу, вжал мужчину в стену и поцеловал.  
«Ха. Слабак. Спасовал», – позлорадствовал Меч.  
«Пожалуйста, ЗАТКНИСЬ УЖЕ!» – мысленно рявкнул Невеста.

_Акио смотрел в темноту, ощущая рядом сонное дыхание Грега. К нему самому сон не шёл.  
Ночь с некоторых пор стала самым нелюбимым временем суток для него. Ночью к нему приходили мысли и воспоминания. Лишние сожаления. Несбыточные мечты. Невыполненные обещания.  
– Не спасённые принцессы?..  
Акио дёрнулся, ударился головой и зашипел от боли. Эти глюки совсем отбились от рук...  
Но этот смех точно её.  
Он встал с постели и на ощупь двинулся вперёд. И тут же пространство раздвинулось, выпустило его из комнаты и замкнулось за спиной. А впереди была слабо светящаяся оранжерея, в которую он раньше так часто заходил.  
– Привет, брат.  
Ни глупой формы Академии, ни очков, ни вызывающе алого платья, ни нелепого розового костюма, в котором она когда-то ушла.  
Все правильно – так, как и должно быть. На ней пламенеющее красками заката сари, почти (но не) прозрачная чоли, подчеркивающая тяжёлую округлость груди, а павада под сари цвета ночного неба и выткана серебром.  
– Я не хочу с тобой говорить...  
Он с усилием выдрался из навязанного ему сна. Ему в самом деле не хотелось её видеть. Но…_

Акио открыл глаза. В комнате вовсе не было так уж темно. Грег, встревоженный его дрожью, завозился недовольно, а потом стиснул мужчину в руках, уткнулся носом в его плечо и уснул ещё крепче. От этой собственнической ласки во сне Акио вдруг успокоился. Тело расслабилось. И вскоре он уже снова крепко спал.

_На этот раз она позаботилась о том, чтобы он не сбежал. И чтобы даже случайно Грег не смог войти в его сон и помешать, хотя парень пока не научился этому сложному искусству.  
Акио лежал на спине. Его руки и ноги обвивали волосы Ведьмы. Гладкие, шелковистые и обманчиво мягкие – они держали понадёжнее стали.  
– Теперь мы можем поговорить?  
В зелёных глазах стыла ненависть – Анси терпеть не могла играть по его правилам и не выносила, когда он вынуждал её применять силу или Силу. Это она должна была быть жертвой, а жертвы ни на кого не нападают. И о том, что никакой жертвой она на самом деле не была, знали только они двое.  
– Говори.  
Что бы он ни думал, как ни убеждал себя, он всё равно не мог отвести глаз от тонкого смуглого лица, по которому так соскучился, а тело уже привычно откликалось на вес, прижавший ноги чуть выше колен к постели.  
– Я по тебе скучала.  
– По-моему, ты скучала по еде. Тяжело было найти подпитку во внешнем мире?  
Она не подала виду, что ему удалось её задеть. И если бы он не знал Анси так давно, что множество религий с тех пор умерло, он, быть может, и купился бы на огорчение и обиду во взгляде.  
– Зачем ты так...  
«А почему ты так со мной поступила?! Бросила меня здесь. Привязала, заякорила и оставила биться о решётку.»  
– А как? Что я должен думать? И как я должен реагировать? Ты полагаешь, можно просто уйти, а потом просто прийти?  
Она вздохнула.  
Горячие маленькие ладони двинулись вверх по бёдрам, миновали таз, прошлись по животу, и Анси легла на его диафрагму щекой. Он ощущал запах её волос – тяжёлый, прекрасный, такой родной запах джунглей, запах дома. Ещё он ощущал, как твердеет тёмный сосок под тонкой тканью, и как из-за этого еле ощутимо царапает кожу под пупком.  
– По крайней мере, ты скучал.  
«Сука.»  
– Бедный мой мальчик...  
Ему хотелось кричать.  
Ему отчаянно хотелось сбежать от неё, вернуться к Грегу, к этому бесшабашному, ядовитому, пронзительно честному в каждую секунду мальчишке. К человеку, подарившему ему дружбу, новую надежду, открывающему для него совершенно другой мир. И другие чувства. Но по меньшей мере половина его рвалась сюда, к ней, в темноту всего того, что она олицетворяла для него.  
«Один раз. Один только раз. Я так скучал...»  
Он высвободил руку только для того, чтобы она тут же вновь запуталась в тёмных волосах, перевернулся и подмял её под себя, сжимая тонкое тело в объятиях, утопая в её тепле и запахе…_

Нанами сидела в гостиной президентского номера Мариотт-отеля и пила чай. Тога закутал её в два пледа, чай был обжигающе горячим, сладким и крепким, но это не помогало: девушку трясло. Страшно подумать, она едва не убила Хиро своими собственными руками! Когда охранники бросились к ней, она обо что-то споткнулась, случайно нажала на курок, и... Нанами крепко зажмурилась, в очередной раз в красках представляя, что могло произойти.  
– Ну, не переживайте вы так, Кирюу-тян! – радостно прощебетала над её ухом Накаи-сан. – Ничего страшного не случилось! Знаете, у них это семейное: покойная супруга Игараси-сама – чудесная была женщина – в день свадьбы попыталась заколоть жениха ножом для писем. Но всё обошлось! Вон какой мальчик родился! – женщина говорила с такой гордостью, словно родила его она сама. Ну или, как минимум, принимала роды.  
Нанами, собравшись с духом, снова открыла глаза и покосилась на закрытую дверь в углу комнаты. Дверь вела в кабинет, в котором врач семьи Игараси оказывал первую помощь Хиро... то есть, Рэйдену.   
Цудзи Хиро на самом деле звали Игараси Рэйден, и был он единственным сыном господина Игараси, владельца крупнейшей строительной корпорации Японии и главы одной из самых уважаемых семей страны. В голове не укладывалось, что наследник такого важного семейства мог возить её на строительный рынок и возводить по её заказу рождественский павильон. Нанами скосила глаза на Тогу, попытавшись представить его в этой роли. Не получилось.  
– Игараси-сама всегда отличался тяжёлым характером, – Накаи-сан наконец-то обиходила Тогу и Цувабуки и налила чаю себе. Впрочем, чашка ей болтать совершенно не мешала: – И Рэйден весь в отца. После смерти госпожи Игараси они постоянно ссорились. А когда Рэйден-сан вошёл в пору созревания, так и вовсе разругались вдрызг. Мальчик отказался принимать отцовское дело. Упёрся, как баран, и всё тут. И ладно бы способностей не было или желания, но нет, ему просто не понравилось, что отец им пытался командовать, как будто повиновение воле отца не является его первейшей и святейшей обязанностью, – она неодобрительно покачала головой, но тут же снова улыбнулась. – Впрочем, яблочко от яблони… Ведь Игараси-сама и ваш отец, господин Кирюу-сама, тоже что-то не поделили, да так, что теперь видеть друг друга не могут, верно? – женщина всем телом повернулась к Тоге, и тот, подтверждая её слова, медленно кивнул.  
Нанами замерла. Значит, её брат с самого начала всё знал? И не сказал ей?!  
Она прожгла Тогу возмущённым взглядом. Тот в ответ как-то неловко пожал плечами и развел руками в стороны. Однозначно истолковать его жест Нанами не смогла и, нахмурившись, отвернулась. Ничего. Она с ним потом поговорит.  
Тога уставился в свою кружку, сжимая её обеими руками.  
Лучше бы этот Хиро оказался бомжем или убийцей. Игараси... чёрт возьми, как он его не узнал?! Он же вылитый папаша, а уж с тем они сталкивались с самого детства Тоги.  
Накаи-сан вдруг подскочила, поудобнее устроила в кресле Цувабуки, явно ошалевшего от такой опеки, и сунула ему под нос тарелку печенья. Затем вернулась к своему чаю и продолжила:  
– После той ссоры Игараси-сама отправил сына с глаз долой, в частную закрытую школу в Лондоне, откуда мальчишка немедленно сбежал. Его нашли, вернули и поместили в закрытую Академию уже дома, в Японии. Но он сбежал и оттуда. Потом история повторилась… и ещё… вот уже лет десять как наследника мотает по всей стране, а Игараси-сама посылает по его следу полицию, частных детективов, в общем, всех, кого может послать. Его то находят, то нет. С переменным успехом. – Женщина неожиданно повернулась к Нанами и доверительно сообщила: – Глядя на них, можно подумать, что они друг друга ненавидят. И не могут находиться в обществе друг друга дольше пяти минут и не схватиться за что-нибудь тяжёлое. Хотя на самом-то деле совсем не так. Но характеры, характеры… – она снова покачала головой и наконец-то замолчала на пару секунд: ровно на длину глотка чая. – На этот раз ему удавалось скрываться больше двух лет подряд, и если бы не вы, Нанами-тян, мы бы его так и не нашли…  
Пожалуй, Тогу несколько извинял тот факт, что наследника Игараси он и в самом деле последний раз видел лет в семь.  
В дверь номера неожиданно шагнул высокий седой мужчина с суровым лицом. Нанами вспомнила оглушительный рявк, заставивший замереть всех в комнате, и невольно поёжилась. Но отец Рэйдена даже не посмотрел в их сторону. Он прошёл прямо в кабинет и закрыл за собой дверь.  
Накаи-сан вздохнула и отставила чашку в сторону:  
– Ну вот, начинается… Милочка, заткните свои хорошенькие ушки, вам ещё рано слушать, как скандалят мужчины.  
Нанами открыла было рот, чтобы сказать, что у неё тоже есть отец и старший брат, и она давным-давно посвящена в таинство этого ритуала, но поймала взгляд Тоги и смолчала.   
На несколько блаженных минут воцарилась тишина. Они сидели и чинно пили чай. Цувабуки неумолимо засыпал. Но с каждой минутой тишины выражение лица Накаи-сан становилось всё более удивлённым и обеспокоенным:  
– Слишком тихо, – прошептала она спустя пять минут и, совершенно не стесняясь своих гостей, подкралась к кабинету и прильнула ухом к замочной скважине.  
Тога и Нанами оторопело смотрели на неё. А глаза женщины по мере того, как ей становились известны подробности слишком тихого и спокойного, по её мнению, разговора, становились всё круглее и круглее. Через две минуты она начала делать какие-то странные жесты в сторону Нанами. Ещё через несколько мгновений пулей отлетела от двери к своему месту.  
Дверь открылась. Из неё вышел отец Рэйдена и направился к ним. Накаи-сан невинно ему улыбнулась, умудряясь выглядеть так, словно она сидела на этом диване вечно и даже успела к нему прирасти и пустить корни. Но господин Игараси на неё даже не посмотрел.  
Он остановился прямо перед Нанами и вперил в неё тяжёлый взгляд из-под густых насупленных бровей. От этого взгляда девушке захотелось спрятать голову в плед и не показываться, пока отец Рэйдена не уйдет. Вместо этого она вздёрнула подбородок и с вызовом посмотрела прямо в суровые тёмные глаза. Несколько долгих секунд они смотрели так друг на друга, после чего господин Игараси, так и не сказав ни слова, покинул номер.   
Нанами облегчённо выдохнула и судорожно вцепилась в чашку с чаем. Руки дрожали. Тога смотрел на неё как-то странно. Девушке даже показалось, что во взгляде брата промелькнуло нечто похожее на уважение.  
Накаи-сан открыла было рот и начала говорить, но Нанами её уже не слушала, потому что в дверях кабинета наконец-то показался мужчина её мечты.  
– Хиро! – завопила девушка и, путаясь в пледах, кинулась ему навстречу. Тот ловко поймал её, не дав ткнуться носом в пол и даже почти не поморщившись, когда она вцепилась в свежезабинтованное плечо. – То есть, Рэйден… Как ты смел мне врать?!  
И она залепила ему пощечину. Хотя собиралась поцеловать.  
Но это ещё успеется. А сейчас нужно дать понять этой скотине, как сильно он перед ней виноват.  
Но скотина виноватым почему-то не выглядел. Наоборот, выглядел очень довольным. Он вытряхнул её из пледов, оглядел со всех сторон, удостоверился, что она цела, и улыбнулся:  
– Не переживай. Со мной всё в порядке, – он глянул на Накаи-сан. – Ну, что вы успели подслушать и пересказать?  
Женщина совершенно не смутилась:  
– Я только начала...  
– Не трудитесь. Я сам. – Он снова перевел взгляд на Нанами. – Я вынужден признать, что отец прав. Хотя это чертовски неприятно после стольких лет, – Рэйден хмыкнул и продолжил: – Своей семье нужно обеспечивать достойное существование и положение в обществе. Особенно когда пойдут дети. И поскольку я собираюсь на тебе жениться, пора перестать бегать и войти в отцовское дело. Пойду переоденусь...  
Он выпустил плечи девушки и направился в спальню. Нанами застыла, глупо хлопая глазами:  
– Ты... – наконец, выговорила она. – Ты на мне женишься?  
– Разумеется, – Рэйден, уже почти дошедший до спальни, обернулся и удивлённо посмотрел на неё.  
Нанами немедленно вспылила. Да что он о себе возомнил!!!  
– А меня ты не хочешь спросить?!  
– Так ты уже ответила.  
– Когда?! – ничего такого Нанами решительно не помнила.  
Рэйден ухмыльнулся:  
– Когда мчалась за мной с пистолетом через полстраны, – он бросил взгляд на часы. – Извини. Перерыв заканчивается через пять минут, мне нужно в зал. Накаи о вас позаботится. Вечером поговорим.  
– Надо было тебя пристрелить, – прошипела Нанами в широкую спину.  
Если бы спина Рэйдена могла ухмыляться, она явно делала бы именно это.  
Да ещё брат, предатель, отчего-то вдруг сделал вид, что его крайне интересует состояние и без того идеальных ногтей, что у Тоги обычно означало попытку скрыть улыбку или даже подавить смех.  
Нанами зло сверкнула глазами.  
Эти мужики...

А ещё несколькими часами позже Нанами, Тога и Цувабуки сидели в удобном чёрном лимузине, который увозил их домой, к Академии.  
Мицуру спал, буквально утонув в горе подушек, которыми его обложила Накаи-сан.  
Тога сидел на переднем сидении, рядом с водителем, и молчал. В голове роились мрачные мысли. Во-первых, его внезапно укололо, что в жизни сестры появился кто-то еще. Да как появился! Во-вторых, этому самому кому-то отчего-то упорно хотелось начистить физиономию. Рэйден Тогу откровенно раздражал. В-третьих, он так и не придумал, что сказать отцу. А сказать ему придётся, и будет лучше, если тот узнает о случившемся от своих детей, а не от пресс-службы Игараси и уж тем более – не из СМИ. В-четвёртых... О, это «в-четвёртых», на самом деле должно было идти впереди, но Тога так упорно гнал от себя мысль об этом, что теперь, когда делать было нечего, не мог отделаться – видимо, в наказание. Голова у него перестала болеть ещё утром. А значит, Невесте, что бы с нею ни случилось, лучше. А это в свою очередь означало, что Грег справился. Иными словами, Тога незамысловато ревновал. Хотя и не ощущал ни тени сожаления о том, что предпочёл Акио сестру.  
А Нанами, которой тревоги брата были совершенно неведомы, беспрерывно вертела на пальце тонкий ободок кольца и глупо улыбалась. Взгляд её упёрся в стопку свежих газет. Нанами невидящим взглядом скользнула по колонкам биржевых сводок и вдруг встрепенулась:  
– Скажите, – обратилась она к водителю, – а у вас не найдется каталога свадебных платьев?  
Тога издал какой-то странный сдавленный звук. Но Нанами, поглощённая своим счастьем, этого не заметила.

Канаэ, тихо напевая себе под нос, спустилась по главной лестнице и вышла из здания Академии на улицу. Она любила зиму – эту странную белёсо-золотистую дымку, которая окутывала остров поутру и держалась почти до самого вечера. Молочное небо над ней. Особенную тишину. И ещё в эти дни в Академии становилось меньше студентов, и можно было в том числе повалять дурака, и на это никто не обратит внимания. Хотя, впрочем, несколько дней в Академии гуляли такие энергетические волны и грозы, что на неё никто не обратил бы внимания, даже если бы она стала разгуливать по зданиям без одежды или в костюме куклуксклановца. Да даже если бы она водила за собой на верёвочке розового слона...  
– Чу.  
Канаэ едва не подпрыгнула. Этот звук был последним, что она ожидала услышать здесь.  
Она огляделась.  
Никого.  
«Показалось...»  
Тряхнув волосами, она вприпрыжку пустилась через внутренний двор и вдруг замерла как вкопанная. В оранжерее кто-то был... Кто-то подозрительно похожий на...  
Глаза Канаэ потемнели от гнева, и она двинулась туда. Добравшись до изящной дверцы, она с такой силой рванула её на себя, что стекло жалобно тренькнуло.  
Среди душного запаха цветов никого не было. Здесь было тепло, пахло влажной землей, и висел старенький рабочий халат.  
– Тьфу! – Канаэ в сердцах сплюнула, сдёрнула его с крючка и кинула на полку. – Чтоб тебе пропасть.  
Тщательно закрыв за собой дверь, она поспешно покинула территорию Академии.  
И только ближе к дому задумалась: кто же ухаживает за розами?


	22. Арка III, часть 5

Грегори Райдер был непрост. И это в нём было прекрасно.  
Грегори Райдер желал непременно, во что бы то ни стало вести. И это в нём бесило.  
А ещё Грегори Райдер совершенно не умел сражаться. И вот это уже было очень, очень грустно.  
Меч не любил сражаться со слабыми противниками. Это было недостойно.  
Он распрямился над спящим Грегом в его астральной проекции и небрежно коснулся бедра парня мыском ботинка.  
– Вставай. Не время спать, работы до хрена.  
Грег дёрнул плечом и недовольно что-то проворчал, явно не собираясь реагировать на неожиданную побудку.  
И тут же получил болезненный тычок – нет, пинок – под рёбра.  
Он недовольно рявкнул и спросонья попытался укусить незваного гостя за ногу. Не получилось. И это заставило Грега проснуться окончательно.  
Он открыл глаза и встретился взглядом с... Диосом? Нет. Этот парень был явно старше. Акио? Нет. Младше. Невеста? Тем более нет. Невеста никогда не позволил бы себе смотреть на него с таким невыносимым пренебрежительным нахальством.   
– Ну и кто ты такой? – проворчал он, вставая.  
И уже зная ответ. А потому взгляд, адресованный разбудившему его вихрастому парню, был далёк от дружелюбного.  
– Иди за мной, – Меч не удосужился объяснить, двинулся вперёд сквозь прохладный приятный туман, не сомневаясь ни на секунду – Грегори Райдер последует за ним.  
Впереди выросли кустарники и деревья. Они расступались перед двумя молодыми людьми, и вскоре оба оказались на берегу озера за Ареной.  
Меч остановился и моментально отпрыгнул в сторону – Грегори промахнулся, не сумев ухватить парня за плечо и развернуть к себе.  
Чтобы – что уж там – дать этому самовлюблённому засранцу в челюсть.  
Потерпев неудачу так быстро, Райдер подобрался. И наблюдал за противником, ожидая дальнейших действий.  
– Ну что же ты? – поддел Меч. – Тебе ведь хочется, я же вижу...  
Хуже того – ему самому смертельно хотелось подраться с этим выскочкой, который посмел думать, что может управлять самым совершенным оружием в мире.  
– Хочется, – не смущаясь, подтвердил Райдер. – Ты даже не представляешь, как.  
– Думаешь, не представляю? – хмыкнул его нежданный визави.  
«Сволочь белобрысая.»  
Но с места Грег не двинулся. Меч – а это несомненно был он – знал о нём всё. Компьютер, кластеры и прочая хуйня – ему же доступно объяснили.  
А Грег не знал о Мече ничего. Как бывало всякий раз при встрече с очередной «запчастью» Акио.  
Поэтому Грегори ждал. Если этот нахал желает набить ему морду – пусть сам и нападает. Или признает поражение и прекратит выёбываться.  
Атака была молниеносной. Меч метнулся вперёд, целя кулаком Райдеру в ухо, тот, успев заметить, поднял руку и получил ребром ладони в локоть, чуть выше того места, где сходились в сустав два хряща. За секунду до того, как его рука достигла цели, Меч отклонил в сторону голову, уводя её из-под правой руки противника. Одна секунда, и Меч уже стоял снова напротив, наклонив голову и глядя на Грегори исподлобья, как дикий зверь. Оценивая. Просчитывая. А потом выкидывая результаты просчётов к чёртовой матери и кидаясь в лобовую атаку, переходящую в глупейшую мальчишескую драку. Желание банально и прозаично намять этому воображале бока пересилило всё разумное и даже в чём-то вечное.  
Самое смешное, что Грег поступил точно так же. Поэтому следующие несколько минут двое парней катались по траве, беспорядочно мутузя друг друга и пытаясь подмять противника под себя, как будто это что-то решало. На стороне Райдера была физическая сила, на стороне Меча – ловкость и опыт. Ослиного упрямства было поровну. Поэтому опыт победил. Меч вывернулся, поддел Грега под локоть, прижал поясницу коленом и завёл ему руку за спину, почти достав кистью до противоположного уха. То, что Грег смолчал, хотя наверняка у него глаза на лоб полезли от боли, его только раззадорило, и Меч, не долго думая, сунул противника мордой в канаву, полную склизкой закисшей травы – приём как раз это позволял, а Мечу ну очень хотелось поставить горе-воина на место.  
Вот только результат оказался полностью противоположным: Грег на мгновение расслабился, будто бы сдаваясь, а потом резким движением вырвал руку и перекатился на спину. Плечевой сустав обиженно хрустнул, но Райдер даже не поморщился. Рывком поднялся, опираясь на одно колено, и демонстративно сплюнул дерьмо в сторону. Левая рука висела вдоль тела бесполезной плетью. Но боли он не чувствовал. Только звериное бешенство.   
– Иди сюда, – прохрипел он.  
Он знал, что Меч нападёт снова. И отчего-то был этому рад.  
Меч откинул голову назад и расхохотался.  
«Осторожнее...»  
«Отвали.»  
Кончики пальцев запокалывало от Силы. Меч пружинисто толкнулся в почву и вновь сцепился с Грегори.  
Они снова покатились по траве, не замечая возникшего на поляне Невесту, который встревоженно следил за их действиями, боясь, как бы Меч чего не повредил драгоценному Победителю.  
Грег изловчился и оказался за спиной у строптивого оружия, обхватил его шею здоровой рукой и заклинил всё равно бесполезной для чего-либо ещё пострадавшей. Меч оскалился – почти сладострастно – и притворно обвис, по одной высвобождая ноги, оказавшиеся почти под Грегом. Стоило ему это сделать, как он со всей дури толкнулся ногами в землю, с наслаждением слыша, как щёлкает над затылком челюсть, и как рычит в бешенстве Райдер, явно прикусивший себе не то язык, не то щёку...  
Спустя полчаса или минут сорок Невеста, ворча что-то про идиотов, которым непременно надо померяться хуями, оттолкнул Меч от свалившегося в глубокий нокдаун Грега и наклонился ниже, проверяя, способен ли Победитель вернуться в постель сам. Оказалось, что Победитель не очень-то осознаёт, на каком он сейчас свете, так что Невеста злобно зыркнув на своё почти невредимое отражение-забияку, поднял Райдера на руки, и их окутало золотистое сияние. Потом они исчезли.  
Меч недовольно передёрнул плечами, стащил с себя одежду и погрузился в воду – залечивать шишки и ссадины.

Сиори поняла, что устала. Она ощущала свою усталость так отчётливо, словно та была самостоятельным существом. Большое, неуклюжее, душное, оно постоянно находилось за спиной, положив тяжёлые холодные руки ей на плечи, и давило, давило, давило на них, придавливая к полу, к земле, от которой почему-то удушающее по-летнему несло розами.  
Она не чувствовала боли, или злости, или любви – всю эту глупость она давно вытравила из своей головы за ненадобностью. У Сиори была цель, к которой она шла. Получить силу, способную изменить мир. Нет. Просто – стать сильной.   
Она шла к этому всю свою недолгую жизнь. И вот, не дойдя нескольких шагов, устала. Просто устала.  
Поначалу, очнувшись от сумасшествия, которое в очередной раз устроила своим студентам Академия, и обнаружив себя в комнате Дзюри, Сиори обрадовалась. Она довольно смутно помнила, что происходило с ней последние несколько дней, но всё же – помнила. И не сказать, чтобы воспоминания были неприятными.  
Она позволила себе роскошь немного посмаковать отдельные подробности, в которых даже нашлось место влюблённой в неё рыжей дуре. Жёсткий и грубый секс Сиори любила всегда. Скажи она об этом Дзюри, счастью бы не было предела. Но делать Арисугаву счастливой в её планы никогда не входило. Боль и чувство вины отупляют. А управлять тупой куклой гораздо проще, чем умной.  
Поэтому Сиори устроилась на подушках поудобнее и приготовилась разыграть перед Арисугавой очередную драму. Дзюри-семпай так смешно велась на каждую провокацию. Никакого напряжения, сплошное удовольствие. Очнись она в комнате любого другого студента (или группы студентов, что вероятнее, учитывая, как её несло), могли возникнуть проблемы. С Арисугавой проблем не возникало никогда.  
Ждать пришлось долго. Даже слишком. А когда Дзюри явилась наконец-то в собственную комнату, то лишь мельком глянула на Сиори в своей постели и прошла прямиком к столу. И принялась снимать со стены эти идиотские рисунки, с помощью которых к ней подлизывалась её новая пассия.   
Сиори достаточно было одного взгляда на лицо Арисугавы, чтобы понять, что она проиграла. Не ясно, как, не понятно, когда и почему, но это случилось. Уже случилось. Поэтому разговор был коротким и ничего не значащим. Сиори было жаль тратить на него силы, которых вдруг оказалось удручающе мало. Именно в это мгновение она поняла, насколько устала.  
Фридсвайд сумела-таки вырвать из рук Сиори ниточки её любимой марионетки и забрала Дзюри. Это было неприятно. Не потому что Сиори ревновала: Арисугава никогда не была ей нужна сама по себе. Но потому что Сиори не любила проигрывать. Тем более на своём поле, имея на руках все козыри. И потеря любимой игрушки её почти разозлила. Но только почти. Усталость была важнее.  
В конце концов, иногда из рукава действительно может выпасть Джокер. В этот раз он прятался в рукаве Фридсвайд.  
Конечно, партию можно было переиграть...  
«Зачем?» – спросила её усталость.  
«Чтобы получить силу, способную изменить мир...»  
«Зачем?»  
Сиори только пожала плечами.   
Внутри неё была пустота. Тёмная и глухая. Не осталось никаких «зачем» и «почему». Только усталость.  
Усталость была настолько сильной, что даже подача документов на перевод из Академии казалась Сиори непосильной задачей. Неделю она собирала справки, ещё сутки писала объяснительное письмо, ещё двое собиралась с силами, чтобы дойти до секретариата. Пыталась собрать вещи. Не могла вспомнить, какие из них – её.  
Большую часть времени Сиори просто сидела или стояла у окна, водя пальцем по стеклу и глядя в никуда.  
«Устала. Как же я устала...»  
Документы об отчислении ей вернули неожиданно быстро. Поверх её заявления красовался красивый летящий росчерк – подпись господина заместителя председателя Академии.  
«Ах, как быстро вы меня отсюда выперли», – тенью прежней насмешки мелькнуло в мыслях.  
И пропало.  
Она медленно брела прочь, за стены Академии, против толпы идущих на занятия студентов, и те огибали её, как поток огибает камень. Не замечая. Сиори это устраивало. Её усталость это устраивало тем более.  
Девушка села в автобус, идущий в сторону Имабари. Уткнулась лбом в оконное стекло и закрыла глаза. Усталость пристроилась рядом, положив голову ей на плечо. Через пару мгновений их чуть качнуло: автобус тронулся, увозя её прочь.   
Домой.  
Сила... Академия... Арисугава...  
Всё это было не важно.  
Больше не важно.  
Не важно…  
Когда автобус поднялся на холм и на долю мгновения замер, пока водитель переключал скорость, в окне отразилась точёная фигурка в красном. Она подняла изящную руку и помахала, хотя Сиори, сидевшая внутри, вряд ли могла её заметить.  
– Ба-ха-хай, – сказала Анси ей вслед.

Академия встретила их полной тишиной. Ну, почти полной. Если судить по обалделому виду некоторых учеников, тут было что-то грандиозное. Тога даже порадовался, что в это время они втроём были отсюда далеко.  
Ему вспомнился разговор с Мицуру.

_– Вот видишь, с ней ничего не случилось, как я и обещал.  
– Вам может в следующий раз так не повезти, Тога-сама, – рассудительно ответило это воплощение серьёзности.  
Потом Мицуру всё-таки улыбнулся и пожал ему руку.  
Тоге он ужасно нравился. Отличный кандидат на место будущего президента Совета. Он будет рекомендовать его попечителям._

В деканате он с удивлением узнал, что Арисугава Дзюри забрала документы и переводится в другое учебное заведение. Это было странно. Дзюри обязана была остаться до последней дуэли Круга. Она была связана контрактом – так же, как и все остальные. Ни один Дуэлянт не мог по своей воле выйти из контракта в круге Революции. Так что, по сути, не важно было, куда собралась или даже успела уехать Дзюри – она вернётся.  
– Привет, – Тога шагнул на площадку и окинул взглядом поредевшее собрание. Как-то совсем уж поредевшее.  
Впрочем, учитывая отсутствие Грегори и совершенно определённую узнаваемую энергию, наполнявшую тело Кирюу сейчас, куда именно он делся, было понятно.  
Нанами даже головы не подняла – рисовала что-то в блокноте. Заглянув ей через плечо, Тога увидел эскизы свадебного платья. Скорее всего, в ближайшее время головка Нанами только этим и будет занята. Он со вздохом вытянул из её рук блокнот, игнорируя протестующий возглас.  
– Госпожа Хироюки велела передать, что сегодня у вас контрольная по английскому, и она очень просила тебя не опаздывать.  
– О нет! – Нанами подхватила сумку и сломя голову ринулась к лифтам. – Расскажешь мне потом всё!  
Тога улыбнулся и перевёл взгляд на Ёсиду.  
– Видел дуэль? – Кирюу устроился напротив и подался вперёд – ровно настолько, чтобы показать, что заинтересован в беседе. Этот хлыщ был по-прежнему неприятен ему.  
– О, да, – Ёсида брезгливо скривился. – Зрелище было незабываемое.  
Он действительно вернулся в Академию раньше срока. Форменный китель надежно скрывал оставленные его матерью следы. Напоминание и напутствие. Мотаку знал, что без победы домой может не возвращаться.  
Он устроился поудобнее, наслаждаясь тем, что сейчас он для Тоги – единственный источник информации. Выдержав паузу, но так и не дождавшись дополнительного вопроса, продолжил:  
– Это было отвратительно. Райдер, как и следовало ожидать, не смог подчинить себе Меч. Его носило по Арене, как безмозглую мартышку, коей он, впрочем, и является. Будь я на месте Арисугавы, дуэль закончилась бы, не начавшись.  
Ёсида снова замолчал. Арисугава проиграла. И сейчас Кирюу должен был спросить его, почему.  
– Как она умудрилась проиграть, если Райдер не совладал с мечом? – Тога по-настоящему заинтересовался. Исподволь он разглядывал Мотаку. Ёсида ощущался иначе. Стал сильнее. Но от своих ранений оправился не до конца – сидел так, словно под ним горело кресло. Видимо, не терпится броситься в бой... Придется подождать. У этого Круга свои правила и своя атмосфера.  
– Она просто сдалась. Очевидно, испугалась: Райдер пару раз чуть случайно не размозжил ей голову куском Арены, – Ёсида презрительно хмыкнул и кивнул собеседнику: мол, ты меня понимаешь, эти женщины... – Она просто сорвала с груди розу, вскочила на невесть откуда взявшуюся на Арене белую лошадь и сиганула верхом на ней прямо с парапета. И на следующий же день подала заявление о переводе по причине болезни. Знаем мы эту болезнь...  
Испугалась? Арисугава? Тога внутренне усмехнулся. Плохо же Ёсида понимал людей.  
– На твоем месте я не судил бы о ней так скоропалительно. На сегодняшний момент Арисугава Дзюри является единственным Дуэлянтом, который проигрывал всего пару раз за всю историю Дуэльного круга. – «Так значит, ты по-настоящему вышла... Жаль. Мне будет не хватать твоего ослиного упрямства.» – Я так понимаю, дел у нас накопилось довольно много... – он посмотрел на часы. – Думаю, совместными усилиями до конца каникул мы разгребёмся. Особенно если Райдер соблаговолит нас посетить. Впрочем, должен тебя порадовать. У нас скоро появится молодой помощник.  
– Прекрасная идея.  
Ёсида не стал напоминать, что предлагал Председателю завести помощника ещё при вступлении в Совет. Иногда полезно быть великодушным.

Акио отложил отчёт и потёр покрасневшие глаза. Буквы и цифры разбегались и категорически отказывались образовывать строки.  
Мужчина встал и подошёл к окну. Академия вновь была заполнена студентами. Гудели их голоса, тут и там мелькала форма. На волейбольном поле нещадно гонял своих студентов Исиоки Маса. Грег как раз красиво подал мяч.  
Несмотря на события последних дней, юноша прямо-таки лучился силой и здоровьем. Что было неудивительно: Невеста накачивал его энергией под завязку, пока лечил после очередного свидания с Мечом. Наблюдать эти разборки было в своём роде забавно. Вместо того, чтобы попытаться договориться, Меч и Грег дрались. И всякий раз Меч выигрывал, потому что совершенное оружие невозможно победить. И всякий раз Грег упрямо вновь и вновь пытался это сделать, потому что... потому что не был бы Грегори Райдером, если бы не пытался.  
А Акио... это было на руку.  
Вновь появившаяся Анси поставила его перед мучительными раздумьями.  
Он любил Грега. Сомнений в этом не было. Но и Анси он любил. И теперь болтался между этими своими двумя любовями, как известная субстанция в воде. И потонуть нельзя, и вытащить все брезгуют. Долго не проболтаешься, нужно будет решить что-то. И желательно до Апокалипсиса.  
Он вновь бросил взгляд на площадку.  
Матч закончился.  
Грег отошёл ото всех в сторону и растянулся прямо в пыльной траве. Потом задумчиво почесал за ухом движением, каким обычно чешутся все лисицы, только те делают это задней лапой.  
В Райдере теперь много было звериного. И, приходя после очередной неудачи с Мечом к Невесте, Грег по-звериному же и брал его – яростно, быстро и жёстко, не то самоутверждаясь, не то просто вымещая нерастраченную злость. Невеста получал удовольствие и помалкивал, боясь, что Грег опомнится и вновь начнёт осторожничать. Или, того хуже, решит, что унижает подобным поведением Невесту.  
Грег увидел его, помахал и сделал движение, похожее на игру на гитаре.  
Конечно. Они договорились, что сегодня будет репетиция.  
Акио закивал и показал жестами: «18:00».  
Ровно без пятнадцати шесть Грег, явно не рассчитывая на способность своего клавишника выбраться из-под завала бумаг в самом начале нового семестра, заявился прямо в кабинет. Пока Акио протирал глаза, умывался и переодевался, парень отстукивал пальцами какой-то несложный мотивчик на рукояти кресла. Поймав удивлённый взгляд, широко улыбнулся:  
– Ты не поверишь, но я по ней соскучился.  
– Главное, ей этого не говори, – хмыкнул мужчина, поспешно застёгивая свежую рубашку. – Залюбит.  
– Ками меня упаси!  
При воспоминании о всесокрушающих объятиях ирландки Грег невольно засомневался: правда ли он по ней скучал, или, может, показалось?  
Они вместе вышли на улицу и направились в сторону восточного корпуса, перебирая любимые мелодии и споря о том, что стоит сыграть в первую очередь. И на полпути нос к носу столкнулись с Аякой и Иоси. Ребята выглядели не на шутку обеспокоенными.  
– Вы не знаете, где Ита? – Иоси не поздоровался, что само по себе служило у толстяка признаком невероятного волнения.  
– Она разве не в корпусе уже? – удивился Акио. – Уж она-то должна была самой первой примчаться.  
– Я заходил туда, но там никого нет, – прогудел Иоси.  
Грег с Акио переглянулись. Если Ита и оставалась на Рождество, им было настолько ни до кого, что они могли её не заметить. Но в этом случае сама Ита непременно хоть раз бы да напомнила о себе.  
– Идёмте со мной, – Акио повернул обратно. – Если она уезжала на каникулы, об этом должна быть запись. По крайней мере, проверим, что она точно не уезжала или ещё не вернулась.  
– Она не собиралась уезжать, – фыркнула Аяка. – Собиралась воспользоваться тем, что на территории никого нет, и репетировать, пока не лопнут барабанные перепонки.  
– У кого? – уточнил Грег.  
Все засмеялись.  
Но через полчаса им стало не до смеха.  
Ита не уезжала на каникулы. И её никто не видел. Даже учебная часть, у которой было к девушке несколько вопросов по поводу успеваемости.  
Её не было в комнате – судя по всему, там она уже давно не появлялась. Иоси с выражением священного ужаса на лице не удержался и выкинул полуистлевший сэндвич с мясом, лежавший на столе.  
Её не видели друзья и одноклассники.  
– Может, инопланетяне похитили? – мрачно предположил Иоси.  
– Тогда бы мы уже принимали почетную официальную делегацию от какой-нибудь Вселенской Федерации, – встревоженно буркнул Грег. – С мольбой спасти галактику от этого чудовища.  
Этой шутке уже не улыбнулся никто, включая его самого.  
Они решили разделиться и обыскать Академию. Искали до позднего вечера, но О'Доерти словно сквозь землю провалилась.  
По комнатам участники “Adolescence crisis” разбрелись подавленными.  
– Куда она могла запропаститься? – Грег отодвинул от себя тарелку с почти нетронутым ужином и поймал укоризненный взгляд Невесты. – Прости. Не хочу... Что могло такого случиться с этой рыжей бестией на каникулах?!  
И вдруг замер. Каникулы. Первая неделя каникул...  
Райдер медленно поднял глаза на Невесту:  
– Могло ли... могла она...  
Зрачки Невесты расширились. Он прекрасно понял, что пытался сформулировать Грег.  
– Могло ли её засосать на Ничейные земли, пока корёжило ткань реальности? Ты это имеешь в виду?  
– Это так называется – Ничейные земли? – машинально уточнил Грег, но тут же сам от себя отмахнулся. – Не важно. В общем, что если она попала куда-то не туда, и теперь не может вернуться?  
– Они по-разному называются... Межа, Тайные тропы, Между светом и тьмой... Кто-то пользуется своими названиями, кто-то общепринятыми. И да, если она даже просто попала туда (без не), она может не вернуться.  
Невесту передёрнуло от некоторых воспоминаний Акио.  
Грег упрямо сжал зубы:  
– Мы можем её найти? Или хотя бы понять, там ли она.  
– Ну...  
Невеста надолго замолк, уйдя в себя и пытаясь настроиться на волну Иты. Это было сложно – ему никогда ещё не приходилось взаимодействовать с теми, с кем он не был связан. Но Грегори было важно отыскать девушку, и в теории через эту связь Невеста мог помочь.  
Вокруг было много посторонних шумов, колебаний и вибраций от невообразимого числа энергетических линий, протянувшихся от Места к каждому ученику Академии, но в конце концов ему удалось разобраться в их хитросплетениях и выхватить одну нужную ноту в общем гаме. И вокруг этой ноты было что-то знакомое... Но на большее его с непривычки не хватило.  
– Она точно где-то рядом и живая, – глухо проговорил Щит и потянулся за шоколадом, который Грег теперь носил в подарок пачками.  
– Значит, мы её найдем, – юноша чуть расслабился и тихо добавил: – Спасибо...  
Он притянул Невесту к себе и крепко обнял.

Спустя ещё несколько часов Невесте удалось загнать Райдера в постель. Но толку от этого было мало. Грег вертелся в объятиях мужчины, пытаясь уснуть, но сон не шёл. Как не шёл из головы и полный напряжения и страха взгляд Невесты, когда тот сказал, что Ита из этих самых «Ничейных земель» может и не вернуться.   
Райдер мог сколько угодно ворчать на безбашенную ирландку, ревновать к ней Акио и бегать от неё по всему восточному корпусу, но это совершенно не означало, что Грег её не любил. Это была **его** бешеная Ита, участник **его** любимой группы, и пропала она, как ни крути, по **его** вине.   
Значит, он должен её оттуда вытащить. Только как?  
Грег снова крутанулся в руках Невесты и свернулся в клубок. Так почему-то лучше думалось. Невеста обнял его, мягко, успокаивающе, и вдруг почесал за ухом. От этого думаться стало ещё лучше. Грег подставил ухо под ласковые пальцы, открыл глаза и уставился в темноту.  
Единственным доступным ему способом разобраться, что тут вообще происходит, пока что были прогулки в Нигде. Он интуитивно чувствовал, что Ничейные земли и Нигде – это два каких-то очень разных места. Но в Ничейные земли он ходить не умел. А в Нигде уже бывал, и там всё обычно получалось – пусть не так или не совсем так, как Грег этого хотел, но всё-таки. Там можно было найти ответы на вопросы. Там можно было найти источник проблем и повлиять на него: смог же он вытащить оттуда Канаэ, хотя и не понял, как.  
Значит, нужно туда идти. Грег устроился поудобнее, стараясь отрешиться от ощущения тёплого тела Невесты за спиной, и закрыл глаза.  
Поначалу у него ничего не получалось. Невеста был слишком горячим, контакт тел слишком тесным, и в голову лезли мысли о сексе, а никак не об Ите посреди Нигде. Но выпутываться из объятий он не стал: не хотел обижать. А попытки расслабиться, сосредоточиться и не двигаться привели к тому, что он едва не уснул. И только на грани яви и сна вдруг четко почувствовал, что должен сделать… И открыл глаза посреди привычного уже Нигде.  
Но там было пусто. Ни беседки, ни Анси, ни маленького Диоса, ни паутины, ни Канаэ, ни Иты. Пустота. Живая, дышащая, ждущая. Именно ждущая: она от него чего-то ждала. А Грег никак не мог вспомнить, что нужно делать. И потому неуверенно пошел вперёд.   
А через какое-то время остановился. Ощущение было такое, как будто он не продвинулся ни на йоту.  
– Ну и что ты тут забыл? – спросил кто-то позади.  
Кто-то... Грег прекрасно знал, кто. Этот голос уже въелся в память и навсегда останется там.  
Он оглянулся. Меч стоял, прислонившись к Ничему и усмехаясь.  
– Точно не тебя,– он смерил Меч тяжёлым взглядом и усилием воли отвернулся. – Не до тебя сейчас.  
Сейчас нужно было как-то найти Иту. Драка подождёт.  
Меч вдруг ощутил укол куда-то в левую часть груди. Ему нравилось, когда Грегори Райдер реагировал на его присутствие ярко, взрывной волной, а это было что-то непривычное. И неприятное.  
К тому же, Грег зачем-то явился в Полотно. Меч прекрасно знал, зачем, и на его взгляд это было примерно как гвозди микроскопом забивать. Полотно реальности было не для таких, как Грег. Оно требовало куда более тонкого обращения и намного более глубокого понимания природы этого места. Чтобы найти кого-то в складках ткани, тянущейся на многие метафизические мили окрест, нужно быть ювелиром.  
– Ты её не найдешь здесь.Чёрт возьми, Грегори, ты даже не знаешь, как это делать!  
– Ну так помоги мне, – мигом окрысился парень. – Или не мешай!  
Меч вздохнул, подошёл ближе, обхватил парня руками и положил ему голову на плечо.  
– Только не двигайся. Я умею это намного хуже Невесты...  
Их окутало сияние. Не такое, какое возникало, когда Невеста переносил их – это напоминало сполохи над Арктикой. И перенос получился вовсе не мягким – Меч доставил обоих в Ничейные земли резким зубодробительным рывком. И на всякий случай тотчас же отпустил владельца. Хотя за этот короткий промежуток времени засомневался, что сможет разжать руки. Чёртова невестина завязка… Ему отчаянно хотелось теперь, чтобы Грегори...  
– Вот это – Ничейные земли. И искать надо в них, – перебил он собственные мысли.  
Грег сделал пару шагов в сторону от Меча – тоже на всякий случай – и огляделся. Вокруг плыли серые хлопья тумана. Туман был живой, он с любопытством клубился в ногах, обвивал руки, слепо тыкался в ладони Грега, как будто принюхивался.  
Кроме тумана и слегка расплывчатого силуэта Меча не было видно решительно ничего. И в целом ситуация яснее не стала. С точки зрения Грега, что Ничто, что этот серый туман – разницы никакой.  
– И как искать? – спросил он Меч.  
Раз уж эта вихрастая зараза почему-то решил помочь, нужно этим пользоваться. Пока не передумал.  
По губам Меча скользнула обидная усмешка. Но он смолчал. И хорошо. Было не до ссор.   
– Умеешь медитировать? – Зная, что ответ будет отрицательным, Меч продолжил, не дожидаясь ответа. – Тебе нужно сконцентрироваться и перестать думать. Позволь себе просто быть. Впусти в себя воздух и постарайся услышать, как течёт энергия. Помнишь, как Невеста показывал тебе течения?  
Сам Меч искать не умел. Он был не для этого. Но он знал, как работает Невеста.  
Грег медленно кивнул и закрыл глаза. В голове мелькнула было мысль, что Меч воспользуется ситуацией и врежет ему, но быстро пропала. Он был уверен, что сейчас проклятая железяка не причинит вреда. Однако присутствие Меча рядом почему-то всё равно отвлекало: Райдер чувствовал его слишком остро и ярко. Пришлось снова открыть глаза и сделать ещё несколько медленных и осторожных шагов в сторону, до тех пор, пока контуры фигуры Меча не стали едва различимыми. Заодно больше не было видно ехидную рожу, отчаянно просившую кирпича.  
Юноша снова закрыл глаза и постарался расслабиться. Поначалу перед внутренним взором плыл всё тот же туман. Но постепенно туман стал свиваться в струи, образовывать течения, которые в свою очередь распадались на мельчайшие нити. Каждая была неповторима, хотя некоторые были похожи, каждая спешила куда-то по своим делам – они клубились вокруг Грега, мешались, путались, мельтешили, и вскоре он уже перестал понимать где верх, где низ, лево или право. Но это было совершенно не важно, потому что Райдера потоки нитей буквально заворожили. Его наполнило лёгкостью, счастьем и звенящей пустотой. Он засмеялся и потянулся к яркому потоку, который почему-то привлёк внимание: нить была устойчивой, сильной, искрилась, переливалась всеми красками и вызывала какое-то колкое злое восхищение. Но она никак не давалась ему в руки, ловко кружила вокруг, а потом вдруг узнаваемо ехидно щёлкнула по носу:  
«Да не меня ищи, идиот. Её.»  
Грег отдёрнул руки и обиделся. Ну и пожалуйста. Не больно-то и хотелось.  
Меч хмыкнул.  
«Сосредоточься. Вспомни. Как она ощущается? На что похожа?»  
Грегори честно попытался вспомнить. Рыжие волосы. Нос в веснушках. Вечное веретено. Ита, громкая, неугомонная, весёлая и неутомимая, как…   
Пузырьки. Почему-то именно пузырьки. Крошечные пузырьки в запотевшем бокале с тёмным, золотисто-красноватым элем...  
И тут же тонкая рыжеватая нить скользнула к нему в ладонь.  
Искристо-опаловый поток над его плечом насмешливо дрогнул.  
«Ну у тебя и ассоциации. Мечта алкоголика.»  
«Заткнись!»  
Грег отмахнулся от него и осторожно потянул ниточку к себе. Но она не далась, сердито дёрнулась, как будто отбиваясь. Грег испугался потерять её, перестал тянуть и послушно двинулся вперёд, машинально распутывая пальцами узелки. Он шёл и шёл, он не знал, сколько прошло времени и прошло ли оно вообще, главное было – не упустить тонкую пьянящую рыжую ниточку.  
«Да это любовь...» – не удержался от очередной ехидной реплики Меч.  
И тут же ниточка резко дёрнулась, вырвалась из руки и пропала.  
Грег открыл глаза и в бешенстве уставился на совершенное оружие.  
– Эй, я тут ни при чем! – возмутился тот. – Она сама отключилась!  
– Я тебе сейчас покажу «ни при чём»... – прошипел Грег, которого Меч за эту короткую прогулку успел взбесить дальше некуда.  
Иту придется искать снова. Но потом. Теперь он точно знал, что с ней всё в порядке, где бы она ни была. А сейчас ему невыносимо хотелось вцепиться совершенному оружию в горло, и он не смог отказать себе в этом удовольствии.  
Уловив его настрой, пожалуй, даже раньше, чем Грег повернулся и посмотрел на него наливающимися яростью глазами, Меч хмыкнул, и туман метнулся в сторону, оставляя их вдвоём на всё той же полянке у озера.   
Сейчас они опять подерутся. И он снова победит. Это уже было скучно.  
Меч глянул на Грега и вдруг понял, чего хочет. Он хотел сражаться на равных. А для этого надо было научить парня тому, что он знал сам.  
Райдер бешеной лисицей метнулся к нему, схватил за шею и сдавил, явно торжествуя.  
– Молодец, – одобрил Меч. – Но если схватишь вот так, противнику будет намного неуютнее. – И он незамедлительно продемонстрировал приём джиу-джицу на Греговой шее.  
Грег ожидаемо мешком рухнул на колени, сжавшись и пытаясь распрямить сведённые плечи.   
– Чего уснул? Представь, какой стихии принадлежит твоя сила и ударь по мне энергетически, пока не можешь атаковать физически, – подзадорил Меч.  
Спустя мгновение его чуть не опалило огнем, и Меч довольно улыбнулся. Теперь дело пойдет на лад, и наконец-то станет по-настоящему весело!

Ёсида наблюдал за Грегори Райдером, разумеется, стараясь при этом привлекать как можно меньше внимания. Хотя этот идиот, опьянённый новой, незаслуженной им силой и властью, явно не замечал ничего вокруг. Он ходил на занятия, посещал заседания Совета, бегал на тренировки к своему учителю в городе, навещал невесту заместителя председателя Академии (Ёсида хмыкнул, представив себе, как должна была эта девушка реагировать на двойственное положение своего жениха) и в целом вёл себя так, будто наличие Невесты рядом с ним было естественным положением вещей. Самоуверенный болван.  
Неприятное ощущение силы от Райдера день ото дня только росло: Невеста, выполняя положенные ему функции, исправно передавал Победителю энергию. Энергию, которая должна была принадлежать Мотаку. Как и Меч, с которым никто из дуэлянтов так до сих пор и не сумел совладать, и не сумеет, потому что владеть этим мечом предначертано ему.  
И как только этот неотёсанный чурбан посмел думать, что сможет подчинить себе совершенное оружие, как посмел вообще к нему прикоснуться? Мысль об этом вызывала у Мотаку отвращение. Не только потому что Райдер пытался владеть чужой собственностью. Но и потому что сам парень был грубым примитивным ничтожеством и его грязное прикосновение оскверняло и оскорбляло как Оружие, так и Щит. И Ёсида чувствовал себя так, словно это оскорбление было нанесено лично ему.  
И за это оскорбление Райдер тоже заплатит. Когда придет срок.  
Он выжидал. Энергия Круга росла, он чувствовал это, как чувствовал, что время для его битвы ещё не пришло. Что-то должно произойти. Меч, Невеста, само Место силы – кто-то или что-то должно было подать знак. Ёсида всегда очень тонко ощущал течение времени, жил в нём, пил его, умел чувствовать его гармонию и использовать себе во благо, а потому не видел смысла противоречить естественному ходу событий. Не время. Просто ещё не время.  
Место ещё не готово. И, что важнее, он сам не был готов. Ёсида увеличил время своих тренировок и медитаций. Естественно, толпа вернувшихся с каникул студентов гармонии духа и отрешённости не способствовала, а он сейчас как никогда нуждался в покое и тишине, и потому вынужден был искать место, которое его бы устроило. И неожиданно нашёл. Этим местом оказался отремонтированный корпус Немуро.   
Мотаку знал, что дирекцией Академии было принято решение о восстановлении сгоревшего здания, и сам всячески приветствовал это решение. Да что там, он поспособствовал скорейшему выполнению этого плана, лично написав заявление в секретариат. Он знал, что к его голосу прислушаются, и так и случилось. Команда строителей восстановила корпус из руин в кратчайшие сроки и, как с удовлетворением убедился Мотаку, не принеся в жертву качество. Потому что таково было пожелание реки времени. Она умела добиваться своего. Как и он. А у него были свои причины.  
Несмотря на завершённый ремонт, корпус стоял пустым, и студенты обходили его стороной. Они не могли знать, но могли чувствовать. И чувствовали. И Ёсида чувствовал, но его излучаемые этим зданием потоки энергии приводили в восторженный трепет. Потому что он знал. Знал, что здесь произошло, знал, к чему это привело, знал, что именно это здание было настоящим сердцем Академии, местом, откуда всё началось и где всё должно было завершиться. Оно, а вовсе не главный корпус, башня или лес.   
Входя впервые под своды здания, Мотаку не мог сдержать трепет. И пусть новые стены не помнили событий прошлого, но их всё равно постепенно напитывала энергия. Энергия и память. Память и знания. Знания и сила. Гулкая, тёмная, она шла снизу, из глубоких подвальных помещений, которые по приказу Академии были оставлены нетронутыми. Ёсида усмехнулся: разумеется, Отори-Невеста отдал именно такой приказ, иначе просто не могло быть.  
И юноша в одиночестве ходил по коридорам здания, заглядывал в двери пустующих аудиторий, восторженно касался пальцами стен, дверных проемов и лестничных перил. Здание было гулким и пустым: мебель в него ещё не завезли. Но так было даже лучше. Так было правильно. Так должно было быть.  
Прогулки по корпусу Немуро, погружённому в вибрирующую, гулкую тишину, были лучше любой медитации. И Мотаку приходил сюда снова и снова, чувствуя, зная, что именно здесь он найдёт ответ. И спустя неделю после начала нового семестра был вознаграждён за догадливость.  
Он пришёл ранним утром, и корпус был залит призрачным светом восходящего зимнего солнца. Полы пересекали длинные, остро-узкие тени, ломкие и колкие, как побитые изморозью стебли роз – редкость в этих краях. А потом из тёмной густой глубины тени в конце коридора навстречу скользнула призрачная фигура: тонкая, гибкая, закутанная в алое полотно, будто сгусток крови, поднявшийся с чёрного мрамора пола.   
Девушка – ибо кровавое полотно окутывало женскую фигуру – подняла на него тёмные бездны глаз, которые не могли скрыть даже стёкла очков (как же неуместно они смотрелись на тонком лице!) и улыбнулась. Она была далеко, она была в тени, и Ёсида не мог толком разглядеть её лица, но что-то в ней показалось смутно знакомым. А потом она подняла изящную руку и поманила его за собой.  
Вниз. Вниз по ступеням со второго на первый этаж. Вниз, на цокольный этаж. Вниз, к двери, ведущей под землю, в глубину подвальных помещений корпуса Немуро. К двери, которая всегда была заперта на тяжёлый амбарный замок, но сейчас была открыта. Для него.   
Фигура в алом на мгновение замерла в дверях и исчезла. Ёсида приблизился, коснулся дрожащими пальцами дверного замка. В горле стоял ком, а сердце тяжело стучало, и кровь гулкими, тошнотворными ударами отдавалась в ушах. Ёсида поморщился: совсем потерял над собой контроль. Но несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов поправили дело, и юноша смело шагнул на лестницу.  
Ему казалось, что он спускается целую вечность. Вокруг царила абсолютная тьма, и Мотаку закрыл глаза: обычное зрение здесь было лишним. Он ориентировался по звукам собственных шагов, по шероховатости каменных стен под ладонью, но в большей степени – по тонкому току энергии, гибкой, серебристой нити, которая вела его за собой вниз. Он сосредоточился на этом тонком, призрачном серебре, и потому едва не закричал от боли, когда по закрытым векам резанул неровный красноватый свет.  
Прошла ещё почти вечность, прежде чем Ёсида открыл глаза и огляделся. Он находился в огромном пустом помещении где-то глубоко под землей... нет, где-то вне пространства и времени, за гранью реальности. И впереди, прямо напротив, на расстоянии нескольких шагов, стоял призрак.  
Ёсида смело посмотрел в глаза духу-владельцу этого места и остолбенел, неумолимо узнавая это лицо. Тонкое, породистое, чуть нервное, преисполненное одухотворения и силы, оно казалось неизменным и в то же время непостоянным – должно быть, из-за факела, который призрак держал в левой руке. Лицо человека, черты которого он выучил наизусть. Живое воплощение портрета, который в вечной траурной рамке смотрел на него с прикроватного столика в спальне его матери.   
Ёсида медленно опустился на одно колено, склонил голову и едва слышно прошептал:  
– Отец.  
Фигура шевельнулась. А потом прошелестела:  
– Она всё-таки прислала тебя сюда...  
Мотаку счастливо зажмурился, чувствуя, как на глаза непрошенными выступают слёзы:  
– Да, отец. Я пришёл.

– Нам надо поговорить.  
Грег поймал его сразу после работы и уволок в башню – ужинать. Хорошо, что не решил поужинать им.  
Акио ожидал этого разговора. Настало время Истории Розы. Но, к его удивлению, Грег начал не с вопросов об Анси.  
– Как получилось, что ты развалился на запчасти?  
Запчасти.  
Акио стало смешно. Осколки его личности ещё никто не называл запчастями.  
Грег собрался уже обидеться на это неуместное, по его мнению (опять издёвки вместо ответа!), фырканье, когда Акио положил руку ему на колено.  
– Ты видел самую старшую часть меня?  
– Ты про Тварьку? – в голосе Грега прозвучало едва ли не обожание. – Да. Но редко...  
– _Тварь-ка_? – Акио удивлённо изогнул бровь. – Ты называешь... эээ... Ладно. Пусть будет так. Когда-то было только это существо. Я. И такие как я. И более сильные, и более слабые. Но потом пришли люди, и их становилось всё больше.  
Глаза Грегори расширились. Схватывал он быстро:  
– Сколько тебе лет?!  
Акио сделал честную попытку вспомнить. Время в числовом эквиваленте для него было самой абстрактной абстракцией на свете.  
– Это было задолго до Рождества Христова, – неуверенно сказал он.   
– Вау, – Райдер мотнул головой. – Круто... Итак, пришли мы, люди.   
Думать на тему возраста Акио парень явно решил потом.  
– И мне они – вы – понравились. Люди прекрасны. У вас такая короткая жизнь, что вы обладаете настоящим талантом проживать её ярко, как падающие звезды. И эта скоротечность вовсе не лишает людей глубины и стремления к совершенству. Но Анси считала людей мелочными, недалёкими и жадными.   
– Мы разные, – Грегу неожиданно стало неловко за человечество, – так что вы оба по-своему правы...  
Акио кивнул.  
– Да. Это так. В общем, в то время произошёл первый раскол. Мне хотелось оставаться таким, каким меня создал Вишну, наш верховный бог, – на всякий случай уточнил он, не зная, насколько глубоки познания Грега в религиоведении. – Но меня тянуло и к людям, а тех пугал мой вид, и тогда я научился принимать более удобоваримую форму. Чтобы это тело не исчезало в самые неподходящие моменты, мне пришлось пройти через рождение. Анси не смогла оставить меня и последовала за мной, хотя ей глубоко отвратительна была мысль о том, чтобы так запятнать карму.   
Грег кивнул. В религиях он разбирался поверхностно, но для понимания рассказа этого хватало.  
– И вы стали жить среди людей... – Он неуверенно посмотрел на собеседника: – И тебе до сих пор не скучно?  
– Нет, – Акио улыбнулся. – Мне не скучно. С вами весело.  
– Это обнадёживает, – Грег улыбнулся и боднул его лбом в плечо. – Хорошо. Так появился первый ты. Это был Диос? Который, мелкий или взрослый? И что было дальше?  
– Будь последователен, – усмехнулся Акио. – Все рождаются маленькими. За некоторыми исключениями. Дальше я увидел, в каких бедах и страданиях на самом деле живут человеческие существа. И стал помогать им, утратив, тем самым, возможность вернуться к прежней жизни: углубившись в человеческие проблемы и эмоции, я сам становился всё более человеком, по капле растрачивая космическое равновесие, в котором находился когда-то. Как ты понимаешь, всем на свете помочь нельзя. Более того, я ничего не знал о том, что у человеческого тела есть свои пределы. Раньше я мог всегда зачерпнуть с изнанки реальности. И, полагая, что именно оттуда и беру силу, бездумно тратил столько, сколько было нужно. Пока не выжал себя почти досуха.  
Акио ненадолго умолк, уставившись в пустоту и перебирая в памяти события давно минувших дней. Обычно подвижное эмоциональное лицо превратилось в маску: пытаясь рассказать всё как было, он безотчётно старался отключиться от старых переживаний.  
– Я провёл в забытьи очень много времени. Я не знаю, сколько. Я балансировал на грани, моё тело, утратившее волшебные свойства, которыми обладают бессмертные, восстанавливалось крайне медленно. Когда я очнулся, рядом со мной была Анси. Уже не та Анси, какой я помнил её. Она стала женщиной за то время, что меня не было. И она рассказала мне, что люди пришли узнать, почему я больше не помогаю им. Она сказала, что теперь между ней и людьми заключен договор. Люди отныне сами будут стараться решать свои проблемы. А мне не нужно будет тратить все свои силы. Когда я попытался возмутиться, она заплакала и сказала, что не вынесет, если я погибну. Ведь это значит, что мы расстанемся навсегда. И я согласился.  
Он так сжал в руках стакан, что осколки брызнули в стороны. Акио, казалось, не заметил этого.  
– Лишь много лет спустя я наконец узнал, что за договор она заключила.   
Грег осторожно взял ладони мужчины в свои и бережно стряхнул осколки.  
– И какие условия выдвинули люди? – тихо спросил он.  
Акио невидяще посмотрел на кровь в ладонях.  
– Анси сказала им, что отныне я больше не буду помогать людям и спасать их дочерей. И что она забирает меня себе. За это люди нарекли её ведьмой и прокляли. Если бы она была человеком, ничего бы не случилось. Над нами же такие вещи имеют огромную власть. Их проклятия с той поры каждое мгновение преследовали её и пронзали насквозь. Ту её часть, что была древним существом...  
Акио сглотнул. Его забила нервная дрожь.   
Грег притянул мужчину к себе и крепко сжал в объятиях, игнорируя сопротивление:  
– Но подожди... – прошептал он. – Она ведь рассказала тебе. С этим наверняка можно было как-то справиться. Найти выход... – он вопросительно посмотрел на Акио. – Вы его нашли?  
– Она рассказала... – Акио вдруг зло, отчаянно рассмеялся. – Мне пришлось выжимать это по капле. И когда я понял, что случилось, было уже слишком поздно, чтобы повернуть проклятие вспять. Я спасал человеческих дочерей и не смог спасти собственную сестру!  
– Подожди. Постой. – Грег смотрел на него широко раскрытыми, непонимающими глазами: – Она не сказала? Молчала, пока не стало слишком поздно?! Но зачем?!  
Акио был бы и рад ответить на этот вопрос, но сам никак не мог понять, зачем. В его картину мира не укладывалась логика этого поступка.  
– Я не знаю, – честно сказал он наконец.  
В картину мира Грега этот поступок тоже явно никак не вписывался:  
– Я понимаю, она за тебя испугалась, – попытался рассуждать он, – и сделала глупость. Или не глупость, а просто единственное, что было возможно сделать на тот момент. Я бы, наверное, сделал то же самое. – Он говорил искренне. Та часть, которая касалась «забрать себе» ему была близка и понятна. – Но зачем было это скрывать, особенно когда она поняла, что не может справиться с этим проклятием сама?  
– Она... не хотела меня беспокоить своими проблемами. Я так думаю. Или защищала меня, чтобы я не разочаровался в людях. Или ждала, пока я достаточно окрепну. Или всё вместе и ещё что-нибудь. Признаться, некоторые её поступки всегда оставались для меня тайной, в то время как я был для неё как на ладони.  
Акио было мучительно больно говорить об этом. Эта история заставила его вспомнить, что он потерял.  
Грег молча смотрел на него. Потом медленно проговорил:  
– Так вот для чего тебе нужна была сила. Жертва, сто мальчиков, что там ещё потребовалось для открытия Врат... Чтобы спасти её?  
– Да.  
– И у тебя получилось?  
– Не у меня.  
– А у кого?  
– У Дуэлянта-Победителя прошлого Круга. Тендзё Утэны. Я уже упоминал о ней.  
Кровь остановилась. Раны начали затягиваться – Невеста виновато уделил немного энергии на восстановление.  
– И твоя сестра ушла с ней. С Победителем, – Грег кивнул. – Но почему остался ты?  
– Потому что не победил, – просто ответил Акио. – Я должен был победить и увести её, но победила Утэна.  
Грег мотнул головой:  
– Ну и что? Почему ты не ушел с ними? Какая разница, кто победил, если теперь проклятие снято?  
– Да потому что с Местом меня связывает контракт. И потому что свою часть контракта она перекинула на меня, когда уходила, и я теперь связан с Местом вдвойне! – Теперь, когда он произнес это вслух, боль стала невыносимой – в глубине души он не мог поверить, что Анси в самом деле могла с ним так поступить. Акио вскочил и нервно метнулся к окну. Вжавшись в него лбом, он глухо закончил: – Хозяин Места владеет всей его силой, но и Место в полной мере обладает своим Хозяином. Иначе останется без кормильца.  
Райдер оторопело смотрел ему в спину:  
– Она что... бросила тебя здесь? После той жертвы, которую она ради тебя принесла, после того, как вы пытались снять – и успешно! – проклятие... Она просто ушла?!  
Акио промолчал. От дыхания стекло запотело, и он вычертил пальцем тонкий силуэт.  
Грег подошёл к нему и крепко обнял со спины, прижимая к себе.  
– Я вытащу тебя отсюда, – твёрдо сказал Райдер. – И мы её найдём. Если ты захочешь, – неуверенно добавил он.  
Он бы на месте Акио искать не стал. Разве только затем, чтобы спросить: почему?   
История не укладывалась в голове. Он не мог понять, как после всех лет сестра Акио могла просто уйти, почему не помогла ему выпутаться, когда сама стала свободной.

Прошло ещё несколько дней, но Иту они так и не нашли. Грег пытался сам уйти в Ничейные земли, но ему это не удавалось. Днём, когда вокруг шумели студенты и кипела жизнь, слишком многое отвлекало, мешало сосредоточиться. А ночью, в спокойствии и тишине, он проваливался сразу в Ничто и болтался там, пока его не забирало презрительно ухмыляющееся вихрастое совершенное оружие. И хотя поляна, которую почему-то облюбовал себе Меч, находилась в Ничейных землях, к тому моменту, как Райдер до неё добирался, он мог думать только о том, как изловчиться и таки завалить строптивый кусок метафизического железа. Желательно мордой в озеро.   
Юноша ещё пару раз просил помочь Невесту, но тому явно было тяжело сосредоточиться и найти тонкую Итину ниточку. Всё, что он мог, – раз за разом подтверждать, что девушка жива и находится где-то совсем рядом. После очередной неудачной попытки, смущённо поглощая третье по счету пирожное, Невеста робко предложил:  
– Грегори... быть может, будет лучше, если ты попробуешь сам? – Парень вздохнул, и Невеста поспешно добавил: – Я помогу сосредоточиться. Подскажу, что делать... Ты ведь хочешь её найти, – он окончательно смутился, видимо, считая свои слова верхом наглости, и опустил глаза.  
Грег неуверенно посмотрел на Невесту:  
– По-моему, в этом я полная бездарность... Но давай попробуем.  
Ему хотелось сделать Невесте приятное. К тому же, вдруг у него и правда получится?  
Мужчина просиял, явно радуясь, что может быть полезен. Райдер постарался скрыть, как сильно его огорчают эти идиотские последствия контракта.  
– Пойдём, – Невеста поймал недоумевающий взгляд Грега и пояснил: – Ничейные земли гораздо ближе к привычной тебе реальности, чем Нигде. Они связаны. Поэтому имеет смысл начать поиски там, где энергия девушки ощущалась сильнее всего. – Грег задумался, и Невеста мягко подсказал: – Может быть, её комната, или...   
– Восточный корпус! – парня так и подбросило на месте. – Я идиот! Скорее!  
Он схватил Невесту за руку и потащил за собой к лифту. Тот только улыбнулся: ему нравились непосредственность и живая энергия юноши.

В двери восточного корпуса они влетели на всех парах. Но не успел Грегори оглядеться, как что-то спикировало прямо с лестницы в руки Невесты и заверещало:  
– Отори-сама! Отори-сама, вы пришли! – Изаму вжимался в тело Невесты так, словно пытался спрятаться в его объятиях от всего мира. – Пожалуйста, заберите меня отсюда! Ну пожалуйста!!! – он вцепился призрачными руками в воротник рубашки мужчины и с мольбой заглянул в глаза.  
Грег, задыхаясь от возмущения, дёрнулся, собираясь оттащить мерзавца, но его опять опередили. Сверху кубарем (хоть и бесшумно) скатился здоровяк Хирано и тихо прошипел:  
– Ты что орёшь?! С ума сошел?!  
Заметив гостей, Хирано расширил и без того ошалелые глаза и бухнулся на колени:  
– Вы пришли! Вы всё-таки пришли! О, боги, благодарю вас, вы наконец-то ниспослали тех, кто может видеть нас, жалких и презренных призрачных существ! – он, как и всегда, был не в меру пафосен и патетично заламывал руки, но общее впечатление от речи сильно портил тот факт, что говорил Хирано по-прежнему шёпотом. – Пожалуйста, помогите нам. Простите нас. Простите бедолагу Юити, в конце концов, каждый может ошибиться! Не может же он, и мы с ним заодно, расплачиваться за ошибку всю свою бесконечную посмертную жизнь! Спасите нас!!! – не выдержав, он сорвался с шёпота на визгливый крик, и тут же испуганно вжал голову в плечи.  
Изаму позеленел, насколько так можно было сказать о призраке, и покрутил пальцем у виска. Хирано виновато сжался. На несколько мгновений наступила звенящая тишина.  
А потом с верхней площадки лестницы раздался голос, который Грегори так хорошо знал:  
– Хей, что тут происходит?  
– О ками, она услышала! – Изаму спрятался за Невестой и втянул голову в плечи.  
Невеста и Грег недоумённо переглянулись. Потом недоумение сменилось на их лицах глумливыми усмешками – оба поняли, чего, вернее, кого до полусмерти боялись призраки.  
– О'Доэрти, это такой неоригинальный способ сбежать с репетиций? – крикнул Грег.  
Над гостиной свесились рыжие волосы. Раздалось крепкое ирландское ругательство, а затем Ита прогрохотала своими мартинсами по лестнице и кинулась на шею Грегу.  
– Ты меня слышишь! И видишь! Ну наконец-то, а то перед этим идиотом Иоси я едва не чечётку отбивала, но нет, как об стенку горох! Какого чёрта вы запропали? Я тут со скуки подыхаю с этими, – она презрительно махнула рукой в сторону Хирано, который явно мечтал провалиться сквозь землю. – И тарелочки мои по мне соскучились... – неожиданно грустно закончила она.  
И только тут до Грега дошло. Ита была такой же полупрозрачной и ощущалась в руках так же, как и любой другой из ста мальчиков Немуро. Он осторожно поставил призрак О'Доэрти на пол и недоумённо спросил:  
– Как тебя угораздило?  
Спрашивать: «Ты что, умерла?» – было как-то глупо.  
Девушка презрительно усмехнулась:  
– Они меня затащили. Видите ли, одному из них приспичило в меня влюбиться.  
Райдер с минуту с недоумением пялился на неё, а потом вспомнил... И, не выдержав, расхохотался.  
Ита хмыкнула, отпихнула в сторону Изаму, повисла на Акио («Не расстраивайся, Райдер, я тебя потом ещё обниму») и начала свой рассказ.

Ушлый эльфообразный Юити утащил Иту в первый же день после рождественского концерта, когда О'Доэрти с утра пораньше явилась на импровизированную репетицию имени себя любимой. Поначалу его прекрасная рыжая женщина даже не поняла, что произошло. Неожиданно обнаружив себя в компании сотни парней или около того (разумеется, она их не считала), Ита возмущённо потребовала, чтобы они убирались к чертям собачьим, чем привела их в неописуемый восторг. Особенно Юити.  
Но даже разобравшись, что случилось, Ита не расстроилась. Наоборот, решила, что это отличное рождественское приключение. Тем более что парни, обрадованные появлением в их сугубо мужской компании прекрасной женщины, на комплименты и внимание не скупились. Они закатили грандиозную вечеринку, соревнуясь друг с другом за её благосклонность, и она провела отличный день, весело отплясывая и презрительно пресекая все попытки её споить.   
– Перепить ирландку? Ха, не на ту напали!  
Первое разочарование настигло Иту утром, когда она поняла, что больше не может играть на любимых ударных. Естественно, она потребовала у призраков немедленно перетащить «на их сторону» установку. Юити смущённо признался, что им это не под силу. Тогда О'Доэрти потребовала, чтобы они вернули её обратно. Парни неуверенно переглянулись, но «эльф» всех опередил. Он гордо встал перед девушкой в полный рост и объявил:  
– Теперь ты моя. И я никуда тебя не пущу.  
– Что-о?!  
Щеки Иты от ярости налились румянцем. Юити закусил губу. Остальные призраки с интересом наблюдали развитие романа. Они ещё не знали, что их ждёт...

– С этой минуты наша жизнь превратилась в ад, – Хирано, не выдержав, перехватил у Иты инициативу, впрочем, старательно стараясь не встречаться с ней взглядом. – Она... то есть наша прекрасная дама... то есть ваша прекрасная девушка... в общем, **_она_** разозлилась на Юити всерьёз. И на нас заодно, хотя лично я ровным счетом ни в чём не виноват! – Ита угрожающе зыркнула на него, и толстяк снова сжался, но потом храбро продолжил. – Мы пытались сделать для неё инструменты из нашей мебели. Но она заявила, что они звучат не так. Мы пытались разговаривать с Юити. Но он не слушал! Наконец, из своей комнаты соизволил выйти Нагано, объявил, что мы все идиоты, и господин Отори будет нами очень недоволен, а потому мы должны немедленно вернуть госпожу в её мир, пока не слишком поздно. Юити отказался, и тогда Нагано заявил, что сделает это сам...  
Вниз начали стекаться призраки, привлечённые разговором. Выглядели они пришибленно и виновато косились на Иту. Та отцепилась от Акио и стояла теперь, подбоченившись и взирая на горе-похитителей с молчаливым возмущением. Видимо, все, что она о них думала, рыжая бестия сказала им уже не раз. Времени у неё было предостаточно.  
– Он не смог, – закончил свой рассказ на надрывной трагической ноте Хирано. – И она осталась с нами...  
Он беспомощно замолк. О'Доэрти обвела комнату очередным презрительным взглядом. Призраки все, как один, спали с лица.  
– Нужно было последовать примеру Кэтсу, – пробормотал кто-то. – Этот умник свалил в первый же день.  
– Отори-сама, – раздался неожиданно тихий, дрожащий голосок. Грег поискал взглядом его владельца и с большим трудом обнаружил сжавшегося под лестницей «эльфа». В глазах за стёклами призрачных очков стыл ужас. – Господин Отори... не могли бы вы забрать её обратно?!  
Сто мальчиков Немуро, жертва месту Силы и просто банда оголтелых привидений дружно, как по команде, с мольбой уставились на Невесту.  
– Слабак, – презрительно прокомментировала Ита в наступившей тишине. – Парни, заберите меня уже отсюда.  
Невеста усмехнулся и протянул к ней руки.  
Следующие пять минут Ита оголтело радовалась собственному организму. То есть первым делом она, конечно же, метнулась к любимой установке и отстучала что-то зубодробительно-звонкое на всех барабанах и тарелках сразу. Призраки настороженно наблюдали за ней, но потом медленно начали расслабляться и расползаться по углам, тихонько переговариваясь. Хирано вытащил Юити из-под лестницы и потащил к девушке:  
– Эй, да расслабься ты! Она теперь снова человек, видишь? Она ничего не сможет тебе сделать!  
Юити неуверенно улыбнулся. Потом его улыбка стала шире и, наконец, перетекла в мерзкую ухмылочку. «Эльф» отпустил руку Хирано и храбро шагнул к О'Доэрти, явно намереваясь снова её облапать. На этот раз безнаказанно. Грег едва не отвесил этому извращенцу хорошую оплеуху, как вдруг Ита подняла голову и тихо, угрожающе произнесла:  
– Я тебя вижу, – она оглядела комнату и радостно добавила: – Я всех вас вижу! Йо-хоу! Круто!!!  
Призраки снова замерли и замолчали. Грег, не в силах сдержаться, расхохотался в голос.  
И тут с лестницы раздался ещё один голос, прохладный и спокойный:  
– Отори-сама... мы всесторонне рассмотрели ваше предложение и готовы ответить на него согласием, – Нагано степенно кивнул Грегу и продолжил; слова прозвучали торжественно, словно это был какой-то неизвестный Райдеру ритуал: – Позволите ли вы нам переселиться в корпус Немуро?  
– Да, вы можете переселиться, – прозвучал ответ. И на этот раз голос принадлежал Отори Акио, а не Невесте.


	23. Арка III, часть 6

– Я думаю, что ты ещё не готов быть моим наследником. Но я понимаю, что это очень тяжёлая ноша, поэтому я решил, что по окончании обучения ты поедешь путешествовать на год. Так делают в США и Европе. Быть может, это больше подходит тебе. После отдыха ты сможешь принять более взвешенное решение.  
– Отец, я...  
– Можешь не благодарить. Это идея твоей матери. До свидания.  
Тога швырнул трубку. Потом взял из шкафчика тяжёлую нарезную винтовку, тщательно проверил затвор и заряд. И всадил в телефон две пули.  
Звуки выстрелов отдались в барабанных перепонках и отправились метаться по комнатам особняка.  
В кабинет вбежал Рицке.  
– Замените аппарат, – спокойно сказал Тога, передал ему винтовку, словно участник сафари после удачного выстрела, и вышел.  
«Если прямо сейчас не станет твоих родителей – что тогда?»  
Акио умел задавать правильные вопросы другим. Но не себе.  
Тем не менее, Тога представил.  
Отец не давит своими приказами и распоряжениями, своими _ожиданиями_. Не нужно идти его путем, не нужно смотреть на мать, которая дома даже не пытается изображать пылкую любовь к отцу, когда рядом никого нет, но на людях соблюдает все положенные ритуалы. А между тем у неё трое любовников. И четыре аборта от них. Знает ли отец? Ответ прост: не знает. Иначе давно развёлся бы и женился вновь. А Тога знал, благодаря своим прогулки по Ничейным землям, и молчал.  
Кем он будет, оторванный от того, к чему его готовили всю жизнь? Ото лжи, увёрток, недосказанности, интриг, политики, несчастливого брака, отношений украдкой, страха разоблачения...  
«Что у меня есть?»  
Даже он сам был в жизни родителей ложью, обманом. Никто в их окружении и не подозревал, что золотые детки не родные.  
Нанами... Но у него больше не было Нанами. Сестра сделала выбор и уже совсем скоро уедет к этому своему громиле.  
Тога немного подумал о Рэйдене и господине Игараси. Хорошие люди. Нанами будет с ними в полной безопасности.  
Акио. Акио был в его жизни столь многим... Поддерживал, рассказывал истории, учил использовать и контролировать силу, сражаться, думать, любить...  
Нет. Акио никогда не учил его любить. Он обучал его искусству любви плотской, но не духовной. Не стоило врать самому себе. Акио любил только Анси. А сейчас появился Грег.  
Тога так сильно затянул подпругу на коне, что тот злобно взвизгнул.  
– Прости, Уголёк, – он поспешно перестегнул ремни.  
Он даже коня так назвал, потому что коня Акио звали Снежком. Ему показалось забавным, что рядом ходили Снежок и Уголёк.  
Юноша вскочил в седло и медленно направился в лес. И эти прогулки ему не принадлежали – Акио научил его расслабляться подобным образом.  
«Зачем я без тебя?»  
Действительно, зачем?  
Он выехал на поляну. Находившихся на ней он узнал с первого взгляда, хотя никогда ещё ему не приходилось видеть физическое воплощение Меча.  
Акио решил, что Грег больше Тоги достоин видеть все-все его аватары.  
Тога едва не зарычал от раздражения и прямо с места ушел в Ничейные земли. Там было тихо, клубился туман.  
Под седлом заплясала нервная клыкастая тварь. Уголёк принадлежал к здешнему древнему народу. Почуяв родную землю, он стал рваться к своим.  
– Даже ты хочешь уйти?  
Тога соскочил наземь, расседлал друга и стащил с него недоуздок. Мундштуком он не пользовался – это было бесполезно: твари сжирали куски железа за несколько минут.  
– Иди уже.  
Он хлопнул его по костлявому крупу и долго смотрел вслед.  
У него не было ничего.  
«У тебя есть ты сам», – шепнул знакомый голос.  
Тога оглянулся.  
Никого.  
Даже этого странного человека никогда не было. Он ему только снился.  
Тога шагнул вперёд. Долго идти не пришлось. Старательно обойдя стороной место сплетения опалесцирующих и огненных нитей, он отошёл в другой залив и там лёг на скалу над водой, разглядывая своё отражение.  
«Я не принадлежу этому миру. И он не принадлежит мне.»  
Никогда не принадлежал. Вот зачем ему сила изменить мир. Не для отца, не для Акио. Для себя. Он хотел обрести такую силу, чтобы переделать мир для себя и Нанами. Вот только ей уже, наверное, не надо.  
Волосы коснулись воды. Он перевернулся на спину. Было немного щекотно. И можно было так полежать сколько надо: время здесь подчинялось желаниям тех, кто умел им управлять.  
Чья-то рука ласково провела по волосам: сначала по голове, мягко, тяжело, а потом по той их части, что расплескалась по поверхности воды, неумолимо меняя свою сущность. По тёмным прядям зазмеились водоросли, вплелись, вытянулись вверх, прорастая побегами, наскоро выпускающими молоденькие листики. Даже здесь, в Ничейных землях, он перенимал на себя черты того, чего касался. Ничего своего...  
– Неправда, – возразил снова кто-то, и на этот раз голос прозвучал совсем рядом. – Это и есть ты.  
Тога открыл глаза. Незнакомец, в последнее время часто навещавший его во снах и в Ничейных землях, сидел почти вплотную и смотрел на него со странной смесью живого любопытства и восхищения. Поймав взгляд юноши, он усмехнулся и положил ему на глаза влажную от воды ладонь:  
– Спи.   
Тога не хотел спать. И только на грани Ничейных земель и сна сообразил, что это была не просьба.

_Однажды маленький принц вырастил на краю вселенной капризную розу. С тех пор он должен был ухаживать за ней, развлекать её и быть с нею рядом, потому что без него роза погибла бы. Он полюбил своенравный цветок всем сердцем. Чтобы вернуться к ней, он готов был выпрыгнуть из тела... Но что же он обнаружил, когда вернулся?..  
Кто же из них на самом деле был этой розой?.._

Диос смотрел на спящую сестру и хмурился. Анси пришлось перенести слишком много. И поэтому она такая взрослая. Может быть, его черёд заботиться о ней?  
Маленькая рука легла на высокий лоб, коснулась разлёта бровей.  
– Я найду тебя. Прости, что я так долго.  
Он стремительно встал – маленькая сияющая фигурка в черноте Нигде – и Полотно смялось, покорное воле маленького принца.  
Диос точно знал, где найти Грегори Райдера. Этот человек излучал мощное огненное тепло везде, на всех уровнях пространства и времени.  
– Я покажу тебе Вечность, и ты завоюешь её для меня, – тихо шепнул Диос, склоняясь над мирно спящим юношей с тенью лиса. – Потому что я тебя приручил. Потому что я хочу, чтобы ты был моим. И помог мне.  
Верхняя губа Грега вдруг медленно искривилась, дёрнулась, поползла вверх, обнажая длинные, тонкие и острые клыки.  
Пальцы Диоса касались его висков почти нежно – он старался не причинить лишней боли своим вмешательством в чужое сознание.  
Перед глазами замельтешила паутина, припорошенная снегом. И в ней – десятки окон.  
Надломленно тонкий и болезненно надменный юноша с волосами, убранными в тугой хвост. Диос не стал показывать ни закушенных губ, ни страха и смятения на дне глаз. Ему не надо было, чтобы Мотаку Ёсиду жалели. Ему нужна была кипящая, обжигающая ненависть. И поэтому мальчик вызвал в памяти всё самое неприятное.  
Тонкие паучьи пальцы, холодным кольцом смыкающиеся на серебре волос.   
Полный самодовольства взгляд, устремлённый на Невесту, на коленях сервирующего стол.  
Изогнутая спина, изломы лопаток, изгибы рук, скрещенных над поясницей.  
Невестина неудовлетворённость.  
Голод.  
Замкнутая подчеркнутая холодность.  
«Невеста – вещь для Ёсиды, не более. И он желает вернуть себе эту вещь. А знаешь, для чего?»  
Чуть потрескавшиеся губы касаются бледной кожи, напряжённого члена, по сравнению с кожей выглядящего слишком темным.  
Волосы Невесты растрёпаны и струятся до пола, он сам сидит на коленях и подбирает осколки разлетевшейся чашки... прислуживает за столом Ёсиды в общей столовой... стиснув зубы, подписывает запрет на собрания группы Грега – и его группы тоже.  
Диос удержал уже рвавшегося Грега.  
Самое серьёзное он приберёг напоследок.  
Стройное сильное тело выгнуто у стены, тёмные губы закушены, ресницы дрожат над заострившимися скулами. А на смуглую кожу один за другим ложатся алые поцелуи кнута.  
Свист отдавался в ушах Грега, даже когда он с яростным рычанием открыл глаза навстречу сумраку, наполнявшему уже до боли знакомую поляну, но сейчас Грег был бесконечно рад видеть перед собой взъерошенного парня с раздражающим оскалом вместо усмешки.

Грегори в бешенстве метался по поляне из конца в конец, как если бы её периметр огораживали прутья невидимой решетки. На Меч он даже не смотрел. Его раздирало яростью, болью и ненавистью: до этого момента он даже не подозревал, что может кого-то настолько ненавидеть.   
Ёсида, этот самодовольный ублюдок, обидел Акио. Хуже: он посмел тронуть Невесту, самую уязвимую и беззащитную его часть. Из-за чёртова контракта Невеста вынужден был подчиняться, вынужден был терпеть всё, что Мотаку приходило в голову сделать с ним, пока он был Победителем, а воображение у проклятого японца оказалось богатым. И он не стеснялся воплощать свои фантазии в жизнь. Даже Тога творить подобное не посмел.  
Перед глазами снова замелькали только что увиденные картинки, и Райдер оскалился:  
– Это правда? – он обернулся к Мечу, но всё равно глядел куда-то мимо него.  
Туда, где на смуглые плечи опускался чёртов кнут.  
– Что правда? – озадаченно спросило оружие.  
Грег нетерпеливо зарычал:  
– Правда, что этот ублюдок обижал Невесту?  
Мечу потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы сообразить, о ком Грег говорил. Методом несложных логических построений пришёл к выводу, что, наверное, всё же не Тогу – была не его очередь. Нанами и Арисугава выбыли и вдобавок не были ублюдками.  
– Да.  
И это было правдой – то, как Ёсида относился к Невесте (к ним обоим), в самом деле не было нормой. Даже по меркам Невесты.  
От парня полыхнуло яростью. Трава и окружающие поляну деревья моментально вспыхнули, охваченные огнем. Грег метнулся к Мечу, вжимая рукой в ближайший горящий ствол, но его ладонь на груди оружия всё равно была горячее.  
– Я убью его, – тихо и ровно проговорил он. – И ты пойдёшь со мной.  
– О, – только и сказал Меч, ошарашенно глядя на место, где только что стоял парень. Шею и запястья жгло. Это не было вопросом. Это не было просьбой. Хозяин наконец-то воспользовался своим правом приказывать своему оружию.

В темноте спальни Грег распахнул глаза и слетел с постели. Невеста вздрогнул и проснулся, с нарастающим изумлением наблюдая за парнем, который бешеным зверем носился по комнате, натягивая на себя одежду.  
– Грегори... – неуверенно позвал он.  
Райдер обернулся и посмотрел на него абсолютно дикими лисьими глазами:  
– Жди меня на Арене.  
Ответить он не успел. Юноша сломя голову кинулся к лифту.  
В голове эхом раздался издевательский смех Меча.

Отец оказался совсем не таким, как рассказывала мать. Скорее равнодушный, чем властный, скорее замкнутый, чем надменный, Сакамото Кэтсу при жизни был полностью погружен в свои исследования и остался верен им после смерти. Именно поэтому он так много знал о проекте Немуро: у него не было цели выделиться или обскакать руководителя, исследования в области Врат и Силы волновали его сами по себе.  
– Я слишком поздно понял, как именно можно открыть Врата, – вспоминая пожар, отец Ёсиды огорчённо покачал головой. – Я начал искать того, кто смог бы меня заменить, но не успел. Жаль. После смерти Немуро исследования были полностью прекращены и засекречены, а разум его помутился. Мне пришлось самому продолжить изучение этого места, – Кэтсу кивнул на внушительную стопку исписанных листов, и глаза его загорелись: – Ты не представляешь, до чего потрясающие линии и силовые поля! Это просто невероятно! Вот смотри...  
Ёсида послушно склонился над испещрёнными линиями, цифрами и расчётами чертежами, но глаза его смотрели мимо.  
«Сакамото Ёсида, – мысленно проговорил он. – Меня зовут Сакамото Ёсида...»  
Звучало благородно и красиво.  
Он усилием воли перевёл взгляд на чертежи. В одном мать не ошиблась: его отец был гением. Вот только сила и власть его не интересовали совершенно.  
Кэтсу с видимым удовольствием общался с сыном, а Ёсида впитывал всё, что отец мог ему дать. Разумеется, если считал это полезным. Через несколько дней после их первой встречи холл Немуро неожиданно наводнили призраки оставшихся девяноста девяти юношей, и, глядя на эту оголтелую банду мальчишек едва старше его самого, Ёсида больше не мог воспринимать их особенными и великими. Даже отца. Особенно его.  
Мать просто создала его образ для сына – и для себя самой. Потому что была женщиной. Сильной, красивой, умной, властной, но всё же женщиной. И Ёсида увидел в этом свой шанс.   
Он станет для матери таким, каким она видела Кэтсу. Таким, каким в глазах этой женщины должен быть идеальный мужчина и сын. Для этого у него уже было всё, кроме знаний и силы.  
Знания он возьмёт у отца. Силу – у этого Места.  
И когда вернётся домой, мать будет смотреть на него совсем по-другому.  
– Бросил бы ты эту дурь, – неожиданно проговорил Сакамото, как-то странно глядя на сына.   
За окнами корпуса Немуро царила глухая ночь. Ёсида оторвал взгляд от чертежей Арены. Кэтсу изучал и её тоже, как некую составную часть Врат, и изобразил с восхитившей сына достоверностью.   
– О чем ты, отец?  
– О дуэлях, – губы юноши дрогнули.  
Ёсида в очередной раз подумал, что видеть в этом юноше отца ему невыносимо тяжело. И тут же упрямо сжал губы:  
– Матери бы не понравились твои слова.  
Кэтсу равнодушно пожал плечами, аккуратно сложил чертёж Арены и убрал в папку. Папка отправилась на полку к своим товарищам-близнецам, а Сакамото отошёл к окну. Из этого окна ему был виден краешек Запретного леса. Наконец, он неохотно уронил:  
– Тебе не победить. Хуже того, ты погибнешь.  
Ёсида закусил губу:  
– Почему?  
Его отец пожал плечами и спокойно проговорил:  
– Ты слишком слаб.  
Ёсида остался неподвижен. И сумел сохранить ровным дыхание. Мать бы им гордилась.  
– Ты ошибаешься. И я тебе это докажу.  
Он развернулся и медленно вышел вон. Каким бы умным ни был его отец, в вопросах силы и власти он ничего не понимал.   
Ёсида уже взял от него всё, что должен был взять. И заодно лишился иллюзий, сбросил с себя наконец-то всю ту шелуху, что мешала ему двигаться вперёд. Образ отца больше никогда не сможет остановить его, заставить колебаться или помешать. И от этого в его разуме воцарились спокойствие и тишина.  
Он сейчас же вызовет Грегори Райдера на дуэль. Больше ждать смысла не было. И река времени была в этом с ним совершенно согласна, он кожей ощущал, как ускоряется её ленивое в последнее время течение.  
Время пришло.  
Поэтому он не удивился, когда на выходе из корпуса Немуро столкнулся с Райдером. Тот обернулся к нему медленным, напряженным движением, и Ёсида ощутил устремленный на него поток яростной огненной энергии.  
– На Арене, – коротко прорычал он, опередив Ёсиду на пару секунд.   
Тёмно-фиолетовая роза сама собой возникла в его руке, но Грегори лишь недоумённо посмотрел на неё и отбросил в сторону. И наконец-то поднял на своего соперника взгляд.   
Ёсида вздрогнул и едва не отшатнулся. В глазах Райдера не было ничего человеческого.

На Арену они поднялись вместе. Грег прислонился спиной к витой решётке лифта, стараясь не смотреть на Мотаку на противоположном конце платформы. Чтобы не броситься на него раньше срока.   
Ёсида не заслуживал простой драки. Райдер хотел его уничтожить. Но перед этим – причинить настоящую боль и по-настоящему же унизить.  
Так, как он посмел унижать Невесту. Нет, гораздо хуже.  
Лифт достиг Арены и слился с его поверхностью. Юноша поднял голову, обвёл глазами пространство в поисках Невесты и, найдя, медленно шагнул к нему.   
Осторожно коснулся ладонью скулы и заглянул в глаза, взглядом показывая, что пора начинать.  
Ткань реальности казалась ему неожиданно хрупкой и сыпучей, как порох: одно резкое движение – и весь мир будет полыхать огнём.  
Невеста вдруг понял, что сейчас произойдет и почему. В янтарных глазах он увидел смерть.  
«Диос, что ты ему показал?»  
Диос молчал.   
Невеста опустился на колени перед своим Победителем и в последний раз заглянул в полыхающие огнём зрачки. Бесполезно. Грегори Райдер пришёл сюда за тем, чтобы получить Меч и смести противника с лица земли. И Невеста вдруг испытал от этого осознания жгучее удовольствие. Грегори пришел драться за него. Мстить за него. Губы мягко коснулись жилистых пальцев, и Невеста наполовину растворился в предвкушении битвы, исходящем от Меча.  
Грег ласковым движением провёл по сияющим нитям силы Невесты и уверенно сжал лёгшую в ладонь рукоять. В мыслях не было воспоминаний о предыдущей дуэли, равно как не было картин всех последовавших за нею драк с Мечом. Сейчас они были лишними. А в его сознании не осталось места лишнему. Только он, его Меч и его Щит. И человек на противоположном конце Арены, который должен быть уничтожен.  
Ёсида выхватил свою катану, кинулся в атаку и Грег ощерился, отражая первый удар. И плавно отступил.  
«Идём с нами, – почти ласково позвал он Невесту. Нет, Щит. – Ты же хочешь...»  
«Я... Мне нельзя причинять вред Дуэлянту...»  
«Но ты хочешь», – вмешался Меч.  
И был прав. Он по-настоящему хотел. Ёсида переступил рамки дозволенного и должен был понести наказание.  
Щит вздохнул, облекая Меч.  
От оружия снопом рассыпались искры, и оно загорелось опаловым пламенем.  
«Я просто присмотрю, чтобы вы ничего не натворили», – не очень-то веря в собственные слова, пробормотал совершенный Щит.  
Грег и Меч рассмеялись одновременно.   
И Райдер рванулся вперёд.  
Его атаки пока были далеки от безупречных. Но Ёсиде хватало и этого.   
Сила совершенного оружия оглушала, ослепляла, сбивала с ног, и Мотаку спасало единственное его преимущество: скорость.  
Грегори был все ещё слишком неповоротлив. Слишком медлителен. И Ёсида мог этим воспользоваться, если бы сумел приблизиться к противнику и выгадать несколько секунд. Долей секунды.  
Но он не мог. Грег словно с цепи сорвался и кидался на него снова и снова, как больная бешенством собака.  
Он не видел никого и ничего, кроме своего противника. В этой точке для него сейчас сошёлся весь мир.  
Он вновь поднял Меч – слишком топорная, примитивная атака. Совершенное оружие машинально дёрнулось, корректируя траекторию, и тут же его шею опять ожгло огнем, напоминая, кто кому на самом деле принадлежит.   
Грегори Райдер считал, что сейчас не время выяснять отношения.   
И Меч послушался.  
Он, скрипя зубами, допустил ещё несколько атак, кривых, топорных, но всё же действенных.  
Грег собирался просто раздавить противника силой. И сейчас Меч знал: у него получится.  
Но ему хотелось другого.  
Нет. Он не будет умолять. Даже сейчас.  
«Грегори... Ты, кажется, хотел его унизить?»  
Грег не стал озвучивать вопрос мысленно. Вопрос-ощущение.  
Меч ответил тем же: внутреннее знание. Ёсида кичится своим талантом, кичится изяществом, ему важна форма. Так пусть по форме и получит. И утрётся так, как не утирался никогда в жизни.  
На взгляд Невесты, и того, что уже было, хватало с избытком: противника шатало, и он только что не захлебывался кровью. Но и его захватил злой азарт травли. Невеста также молча показал Грегу, какой приём Ёсиду точно удивит.  
Грег мысленно кивнул. А потом отступил, давая противнику короткую передышку.   
«Хочешь сделать это сам?» – он обращался одновременно к Щиту и Мечу.  
Он знал ответ. А потому просто мысленно притянул обоих к себе, ещё ближе, позволяя себе слиться с ними, а им – слиться с собой.

Тога проснулся как от толчка. Дуэль. Прямо сейчас. И, судя по энергии, ничего себе дуэль.  
Он не стал тратить время и силы на беготню. Точно знал, как попасть на наблюдательный пункт с того места, где находился. Выпутавшись из объятий озёрной нечисти, Тога шагнул на крышу.  
Наверное, интересно было бы наблюдать эту дуэль с Акио. Жаль, что невозможно.  
Что бы там ни произошло между этими двумя, это было что-то серьёзное. Грег гонял по Арене Ёсиду так, словно вознамерился убить. Тога отчётливо видел угрожающее оранжевое пламя, которым светились глаза Райдера, и ни за какие посулы не согласился бы сейчас поменяться с Мотаку местами. А тому приходилось несладко: пять минут, и при каждом выдохе изо рта Ёсиды начали вылетать капли крови. Но он упорствовал, и некоторое время засчёт реакции ему удавалось оставаться на ногах и даже относительно невредимым. Но потом разминка кончилась. Грег отчего-то перестал махать Мечом как дубиной, его движения ускорились и стали изящнее, фигуру окутало лёгкое мерцание.  
Тога вздрогнул. Что-то похожее он уже видел... Он видел это в дуэлях Тендзё Утэны. Но только это было совсем иначе. Сейчас в движениях Грега Тога безошибочно узнавал отточенную технику и смертоносную скорость, знакомые ему слишком хорошо. Так бился Акио.  
Мотаку Ёсида жестоко поплатился за свою ошибку в оценке противника: Грегори Райдер великолепно владел Мечом, Щитом и абсолютом Диоса.  
Последний выпад, и Мотаку буквально пронзило силой, исходящей от Райдера.  
Тога молча смотрел, как Ёсида обвисает на энергетических нитях – марионетка с переломанными конечностями. Один удар, и всё будет кончено. Но Грег внезапно остановился. Пламя в глазах погасло. Рядом соткалась поначалу невысокая (с Райдера ростом) фигура, но потом вытянулась и опустилась на колено перед Победителем.   
Колокольня взорвалась погребальным звоном.   
Судя по всему, Невеста получил приказ немедленно встать. И тут же сделал пару шагов в сторону нелепо выкрученного кулька, неподвижно валяющегося на Арене, но Победитель дёрнул его обратно, и через пару секунд оба исчезли.   
Тога сглотнул.  
Акио не позволял доводить поединки до смертельных исходов.   
Что случилось на этот раз?  
Или Грега понесло, как когда-то Руку, и ему придётся снова иметь дело с йомой в берсерке вместо человека?  
Что точно придется – так это снова убираться за этим чокнутым. Уже смахивало на дурную традицию.   
Кирюу стиснул зубы и шагнул через Земли на Арену.   
Пульс у Ёсиды был. Неровный и такой слабый, что ясно было: студент умирал. Тога наспех прощупал его. Кости целы. Но все энергетические узлы – смяты, перекорёжены или перерублены напрочь. Чем бы он ни досадил Райдеру, тот дрался по-взрослому.  
Поднять обмякшую тушку оказалось не таким уж простым делом. Отчего-то сейчас Ёсида ощущался совсем не таким лёгким, как в прошлый раз. Но выхода не было. Нужно было доставить его в больничное крыло.  
Тога уже прикидывал, как бы заманить на Арену Снежка, как вдруг в него хлынула такая мощь, что глаза удивлённо расширились. Он не без зависти (но и с толикой уважения) покосился в сторону башни. Теперь поверженный парень казался не тяжелее пушинки.  
– Что же ты такого ему сделал? – побормотал Тога и шагнул в туман Ничейных земель.

С трудом отгоняя полусонную одурь, превозмогая не до конца удовлетворённое желание и лёгкий протест Невесты, Акио сполз с постели и принялся одеваться.  
– Куда? – недовольно проворчал Грег, отрывая взъерошенную голову от подушки и ещё не совсем осознанно наблюдая за ним налитыми кровью глазами.  
Надо было всё-таки дать ему снотворное.   
– Я нужен в больничном крыле. Я вернусь.   
Грег уже сидел в постели, подобравшись, словно перед прыжком.  
– Пойдёшь к нему, – он утверждал, а не спрашивал. – Какого чёрта ты не дал мне его убить?  
– Уголовный кодекс ещё никто не отменял. Если можно спасти ему жизнь, я предпочел бы так и сделать, – Акио подтянул боло чуть туже и провёл рукой по волосам. Те, конечно же, мигом улеглись как надо.  
– И это говоришь мне ты, который, не моргнув глазом, убил сто юношей, чтобы спасти свою сестру.  
Ярость в парне почти утихла, но он не жалел ни об одном моменте этой дуэли. И считал смерть вполне достойной платой за то, что Ёсида позволил себе сделать с человеком, которого Грегори любил.   
И этот человек сейчас сидел, повернувшись спиной, и пытался его отчитывать.  
– Грег, даже если оставить мораль в стороне, задача Невесты – не допустить смерти Дуэлянта в последнем круге. Иначе разорвётся контракт, заключённый на весь Круг. И что тогда будет – не знает никто, – сердясь, объяснил Акио. – Так что не думай, пожалуйста, что мне так уж приятно вытаскивать эту бледную поганку уже во второй раз. До конца он обязан дотянуть. А там – хоть затащи его на ту сторону и сожри. Хотя сомневаюсь, что у тебя эта идея вызовет энтузиазм.  
– Дуэли и Круг, – прошипел Грег. – Конечно, это единственное, что тебя интересует.  
Опять всё сводилось к Силе и этим идиотским правилам поединков. Райдер влез в это с единственной целью: защитить Акио. И этого придурка Ёсиду он вызвал на дуэль только за то, что тот причинил Невесте боль. Но Акио явно было плевать на мотивы своего «победителя». Причём с самого начала.  
Мужчина предсказуемо не удостоил его ответом и молча вышел за дверь. Райдер с трудом подавил желание догнать, развернуть к себе и от души врезать. Было обидно и больно.  
Он заставил себя не двигаться, пока не услышал шум спускающегося вниз лифта. Потом так же через силу добрёл до душа, оделся, впихал в себя ломоть чего-то из холодильника и, прихватив меч (обычный, с маленькой, блять, буквы), тоже покинул башню. Он сомневался, что тренировка на заднем дворике дома Зака поможет вернуть душевное равновесие, но должен был попытаться.  
Однако реальность сегодня явно решила поиздеваться над ним ещё немного. На пустой утренней дорожке, ведущей к выходу из Академии, Грег нос к носу столкнулся с Тогой.  
Кирюу, которого Акио только что отправил домой спать, остаток ночи и всё утро провёл с Мотаку, с переменным успехом пытаясь наскоро залатать ужасающие дыры, через которые энергия так и хлестала. Теперь, встретившись с причиной этих ранений, он решил ненадолго забыть о вражде. Его снедало вполне понятное любопытство: чего лучше не делать, чтобы не влететь таким же образом. Не то чтобы он считал Грега сильнее. Но вот Акио однозначно был круче всех, и противостояние с ним могло кончиться для Тоги даже хуже.   
– Привет, – миролюбиво сказал Кирюу. – Видел ночью ваш поединок. Чем это Ёсида тебе так не угодил?  
И этот туда же. Грег смерил его тяжелым взглядом и прошипел:  
– Не твоё собачье дело.  
– Да неужто? Очнись, мы в одной связке, Райдер. И я не хочу, чтобы меня порвали на тряпки, даже не объяснив причину.  
– Ах, причину...  
Перед глазами услужливо всплыла картинка: изнеженные пальцы Тоги на ошейнике Невесты и ровный, приказной тон, которым Кирюу отдавал тому распоряжения.  
«Ах ты смазливая сука».  
Зарычав, Грег кинулся на него и вцепился пальцами в горло.  
Тога от неожиданности и с недосыпа пошатнулся – кинетической энергии в Греге было достаточно, чтобы пробить металлическую дверь. Рукой. Перед глазами распустились фейерверки. Тога дёрнулся в неловкой попытке освободиться, а потом вспыхнул отсветом того же огня, который все ещё пожирал Грега.  
«А, так ты по-хорошему не хочешь?»  
К ногам преданно прильнул серый туман. Тога взмахнул рукой, и Грега обвило лианой в ногу толщиной и с силой оторвало от Кирюу. Райдер бешено рванулся, силясь достать до него и вновь вцепиться. Зрачки загорелись зеленовато-красным. Тога недоумённо потёр горло.   
– Знаешь... Побудь-ка тут. Остынь.   
Он шагнул назад.  
Как только он исчез, растение моментально отцепилось от Грега и равнодушно вернулось туда, откуда вырвалось.  
Грег машинально рванулся к тому месту, где Тога стоял ещё секунду назад, пролетел по инерции несколько метров и остановился. Схватившая его зловредная лиана исчезла, как, впрочем, и всё вокруг. Юношу окружал знакомый сероватый туман.   
«Ничейные земли.»  
Кирюу зашвырнул его в Ничейные земли. И это было плохо. Потому что ни приходить сюда самостоятельно, ни тем более уходить Грегори так и не научился. Объяснения Невесты до этого ещё даже ни разу не доходили – за ненадобностью.  
Грег неуверенно закрыл глаза, попытавшись представить себе ворота Академии. А ещё лучше – спальню в Башне, уж это-то место он ни с чем не спутает... Но вместо того, чтобы перенестись, обнаружил себя окружённым пьяным и пьянящим сплетением энергетических нитей.   
– Так дело не пойдет... – тихо сказал Грег сам себе, и тут его осенило.  
Ничто. Нужно просто свалиться глубже, в Ничто, а уж оттуда он легко вернётся домой. В клочьях тумана что-то метнулось, рыкнуло на него, но Райдер только недовольно отмахнулся от твари, и та ушла. Нужно найти тихое место, где его не потревожат, и он сможет уснуть. И на границе сна уйдет в Ничто. Так просто.  
Грег, спотыкаясь, побрел вперёд сквозь клочья тумана, и неожиданно быстро наткнулся на берег озера. К воде клонила ветки старая ива: между её корней он когда-то уснул после первого свидания с Абсолютом Диоса. Парень невесело усмехнулся, клубком свернулся у ствола и закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как на него глухой волной накатывает усталость...  
Невеста только начал передачу энергии. И ушёл. Ушёл от него к этому проклятому Ёсиде...  
Мысли путались. Мысли мешались. Мыслей не было.   
Грегори уснул.


	24. Арка III, часть 7

Его разбудило смутное ощущение, что его кто-то ищет. Он потянул носом влажный воздух: вокруг никого. Но ощущение не проходило, оно было мерзким, неприятным, как бывает, когда ветки кустов проходятся против шерсти. А ещё оно определённо было враждебным.  
Он замер, припал к земле, слившись с ней, позволяя потокам воздуха у земли свободно проходить сквозь себя.  
Он был камнем.  
Он был куском перегноя, сквозь который прорастает молодая трава.  
Он был травой.  
Он был мёртв.   
Ищущее его нечто недоумённо дёрнулось и пропало, сместилось в сторону, пытаясь отыскать потерянное там. Он подождал ещё немного, пока враждебное существо не отошло подальше, и бесшумно вскочил на все четыре лапы.  
Нужно уходить отсюда. Пока его не нашли.  
И Лис кинулся прочь, припадая к земле и заметая следы длинным пушистым хвостом.

Ёсида приходил в себя медленно и мучительно, словно поднимаясь на поверхность со дна озера: глубокого, чёрного и невыносимо холодного. Холод давил со всех сторон. Он давно забыл, что значит шевелиться и как можно дышать. На дне озера дыхание было не нужно. И двигаться было не нужно. Нужно было просто впустить в себя чёрную холодную воду, стать ею и влиться в одно из глубоководных течений. Но он не мог.  
Сначала он боролся с этим сам, страшась потерять себя, но и позже, когда он смирился, его словно что-то держало, не давая окончательно опуститься на дно. В него откуда-то снова и снова вливался тёплый, живой поток, только чтобы беспрепятственно покинуть тело и слиться с окружавшей его ледяной чернотой. Ёсида оттолкнул бы это тепло, если бы мог. Но он не мог даже этого.  
А потом что-то подхватило его, дёрнуло вверх, тьма перед глазами затеяла тошнотворный танец, и потоки воды из чёрных превратились сначала в багровые, а потом ярко-алые, и всё его существо пронзила мучительная обжигающая боль. Боль сдавливала стальным обручем грудную клетку, боль разламывала виски, острыми иглами впивалась в глаза, боль под немыслимыми углами снова и снова выворачивала каждый сустав, и он закричал, захлебываясь болью, даже не осознавая, что этот крик был настоящим.  
Юноша судорожно вцепился пальцами в простыни и широко распахнул глаза, не видя перед собой ничего, кроме расплывчатого цветового пятна: тёмное с алым и серебром. И только когда боль притихла, прогоняемая прочь той же силой, что вытащила его на поверхность, он смог усилием воли заставить это пляшущее цветовое пятно принять определённые очертания.  
И тут же едва не закричал снова, с ужасом глядя в зелёные глаза. И попытался сжаться, метнуться прочь, спрятаться, исчезнуть, но тело намертво прижимали к постели кожаные ремни, мягкие, но достаточно прочные, чтобы остановить любую попытку вырваться. Он пытался, но мог только конвульсивно биться в этих ремнях, не в силах отвести глаз от глядящей прямо в него холодной зелёной бездны.  
Тонкие губы дрогнули в усмешке, выражение глаз начало меняться, и он с ужасом ощутил, что **_они все_** смотрят на него, по очереди, один за другим. Полный презрения взгляд Меча. Унизительная жалость Невесты. Отори Акио: любопытство и брезгливость, будто он разглядывал препарированную лягушку через микроскоп. Шестнадцатилетний юноша: чистый кристально-колкий гнев. И злое торжество в глазах мальчишки, совсем ещё ребенка, квинтэссенции силы, Абсолюта, заставившее его вновь начать биться в ремнях в поисках спасения. Но спасения не было.  
И его не будет, если только все они не пожелают его отпустить. Ему нечего было противопоставить им, нечем было защищаться, перед ними он был никем и ничем, жалкой крысой, примитивной букашкой, которую по неизвестным причинам все ещё не раздавили и оставили жить.   
Прошла целая вечность, прежде чем жестокий мальчишка насладился сполна его ужасом и отпустил его, уступая место кому-то другому. Мотаку откуда-то понял, что на него смотрит женщина. Женщина, которая царила в их мыслях. Женщина, которой они все принадлежали и которой служили. Женщина, в глазах которой не было ничего, кроме отвращения. Женщина подняла ладони, до той поры лежащие на его лбу и груди, и поморщилась, явно испытывая отторжение при виде его и его плоти. И это отвращение было во сто крат хуже злого детского торжества преданного ей Абсолюта.  
Она отвернулась, поднялась и вышла, не сказав ни слова, и Мотаку с облегчением закрыл глаза, не замечая перекатывающейся по телу боли и мечтая только об одном: чтобы они никогда больше не обратили на него свой взгляд. Особенно **_она_**.

– Всё. А теперь говори, какого чёрта ты это творишь – и непременно у всех за спиной?  
Диос-младший дёрнулся, чтобы исчезнуть в складке Полотна, но Невеста мягко удержал его энергетической петлёй. В другое время это было бы даже забавно. Множественные субличности Акио обычно игнорировали друг друга и общались между собой крайне выборочно. Но теперь уже всем приспичило выяснить, что происходит. (Всем, кроме Древнего, разумеется. Тот предпочитал не вмешиваться.) И они собрались в единственном месте, где это было возможно, где энергетические линии и границы разных пластов реальности сходились: на Арене.  
Акио искренне надеялся, что никто сейчас за ними не наблюдает. Его ждало бы весьма любопытное зрелище. Ну просто клан Сопрано.  
– Диос, Грегори-сама едва не убил Дуэлянта... – мягко начал Невеста.   
– И вы оба поучаствовали, если мне не показалось, – фыркнул мальчишка. В общении с самим собой его детская беззащитность и уязвимость, демонстрируемые Грегу, испарились. Вдобавок он действительно чувствовал себя виноватым, что до такой степени накрутил Грега и напоказывал ему столько мерзости. Но не из-за Ёсиды. Мальчику было неприятно, что пришлось причинить Грегу боль.  
Невеста виновато опустил голову. Меч отвёл глаза.   
– Эй, – возмутился Диос-подросток, – тебе прекрасно известно, что воля Победителя для обоих закон. Кроме того, трудно винить их в том, что они хотели отыграться за то, что с ними вытворял этот напыщенный индюк. Анси поступала ничуть не лучше, если не хуже.  
– Нечего её сюда приплетать! – мальчик сверкнул глазами.  
– Так. Закончили базар, – Акио чувствовал, что у него едет крыша, к тому же, всё, чего ему (и Невесте) хотелось, – это вернуться к Грегу. Между ними всё прямо-таки гудело от напора энергии, даже с учетом того, что они потратили на лечение Мотаку. – Я хочу знать, почему ты это вытворяешь исподтишка, а также мне нужны гарантии, что ничего подобного больше не произойдет. Можно подумать, ты в самом деле глупый мальчишка. Ты же лучше нас знаешь, что произойдет, если порвать Круг. Что за самодеятельность?  
Подросток отошёл, уселся рядом с Мечом и сердито воззрился оттуда на возмутителя порядка. Меч сидел молча, почти неподвижно, но раздувавшиеся ноздри и подозрительно блестящие глаза выдавали его нетерпение.  
Невеста стоял у него за плечом – несмотря на огорчение, которое вызвали в нём слова мальчика, он не забывал удерживать петлю.  
Акио просто ждал напротив.  
Диос-младший молчал некоторое время, сердито пиная осколок Арены, оставшийся после дуэли Грега и Ёсиды.  
– Можно подумать, кому-то нравился этот прыщ, – угрюмо буркнул он наконец.   
Всем хватило ума промолчать.   
Тогда мальчик яростно уставился на Акио.   
– Ты, похоже, забыл, зачем это затеял, да?! Ты забыл, что это твоя обязанность – стравливать Дуэлянтов между собой на последнем Круге? Забыл, что нужно доводить их эмоции до пика, чтобы максимально освободить их энергию и очистить разум ото всего лишнего? Ты забыл Анси. Собираешься бросить её.  
Акио побледнел и пошатнулся. Невеста метнулся к нему, ослабив контроль. Мальчишка тут же воспользовался этим и слинял. Меч презрительно фыркнул.  
– Ладно... Попробуем продолжить в другой раз, – хрипло пробормотал Акио. – Возвращайся в башню. Ты сейчас лопнешь, – обратился он к Невесте.  
Тут же на Арене не осталось никого, кроме Невесты, и тот стремительно растворился в прыжке.

Диос забился в уголок в складке Полотна и сердито уставился прямо перед собой, обхватив колени руками.  
– Они не имели права так со мной поступать! – бормотал он, злясь и пытаясь понять, что именно его так разозлило.  
Выходило, что злило его то, что все остальные части личности были правы. Ему не стоило за спиной у всех как-то влиять на Грега. Но тот был таким тугодумом. Как ещё можно было показать ему, что пора действовать? И потом, этот противный мерзкий упырь-Ёсида в самом деле обращался с Невестой просто жутко.  
Сейчас бы найти Райдера и поговорить с ним. Он, по крайней мере, не будет издеваться и попытается в самом деле что-то посоветовать. Есть даже шанс, что после этого парень всё будет помнить.  
Диос вслушался в ткань Полотна, но, к своему удивлению, обнаружил, что больше не ощущает Грегори.

Что Грега в башне нет – Невеста понял сразу. Это было как раз неудивительно: Грег, скорее всего, отправился либо махать этой своей дурацкой железкой, либо гонять на другой железке, намного менее дурацкой. Невеста посмотрел на часы. К его удивлению, время было к ночи. Сколько же они возились с этим придурочным Ёсидой? И сколько потом разговаривали на Арене?  
Невеста потянулся к Победителю. Он хорошо ощущал нить, идущую к нему. Но та вдруг дёрнулась, натянулась, а ощущение Грега почти полностью растворилось.  
«Акио?»  
«Отстань. Не хочу с ним говорить.»  
«И не надо. Но его тут нет.»  
– В каком смысле «нет»?..  
Снизу позвонили.   
– Вот твой блудный...  
– Это Тога-сан.   
Акио окончательно подключился к реальности.  
Через некоторое время лифт открылся, пропуская Тогу. И его вид почему-то встревожил Акио. А то, что Тога даже не обратил внимания на то, что они присутствуют в холле одновременно, говорило, что что-то стряслось. Экстраординарное.   
– Слушай, Райдер не здесь?  
Подобный вопрос от Тоги окончательно взорвал вечер.  
– Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
– Ну... Видишь ли... – Тога на секунду замялся, вид у него был виноватый. – Когда ты меня отправил спать, мы по пути столкнулись. И... Мой вопрос, что ему сделал Ёсида, его почему-то выбесил. Хотя, кажется, он уже был на взводе. В общем, я закинул его в Ничейные земли, чтобы остыл. А теперь не могу его найти.   
– Ты – что сделал?! – незаметно для всех появившийся Диос-подросток заставил Тогу подпрыгнуть.   
Кирюу уставился на него, не очень доверяя своим глазам. И только тут заметил, что и Акио не один, а с Невестой.   
– Я сплю?  
– Нет, – ядовито фыркнул Диос. – Но лучше бы спал. Грегори не сможет сам оттуда выбраться.   
Это Тога уже понял.  
– Попробуй ещё раз найти его, – попросил Акио Невесту и пошёл варить кофе. Понадобится много кофе...

Враждебная тварь потеряла след.   
Удостоверившись в этом, Лис с любопытством принюхался.   
Он был голоден. Ему нужен был лес. Лес и добыча, и она придёт, нужно только захотеть. Так ему объяснял... кто-то. Хороший. Не важно. Сначала есть.  
Лис застыл, призывая к себе сочного, вкусного зайца. Клочья тумана расступились, пропуская его на край неприметной прогалины. В траве торчали длинные уши, и Лис в восторженном предвкушении припал к земле.  
И в этот миг его снова настигло мерзкое, отвратительное ощущение слежки.  
Он снова замер, снова слился с землей, сердясь на доставучего преследователя. Но это был не он, кто-то другой.  
И этот кто-то не просто искал его, он его звал, и Лису неожиданно захотелось ответить на этот зов.  
Он развернулся и сделал несколько неуверенных шагов в ту строну, куда его звали, и вдруг краем глаза заметил алую Нить.  
Нить тянулась к нему.   
Он был привязан.  
Привязан этой гадкой Нитью.  
И сейчас кто-то там, далеко, тянул за эту Нить, заставляя его идти к себе.  
Лис бросился на неё, прижал к земле передними лапами и яростно рванул зубами.  
И покатился по траве, скуля и завывая от боли, насквозь пронзившей всё его существо.  
А потом в панике метнулся прочь, прочь из леса, в клочья спасительного тумана, дальше, дальше, дальше, раз за разом наворачивая спасительные петли и обманные круги.

Невеста вдруг тонко, жалобно вскрикнул и прижал руки к груди.  
Тога хотел шагнуть к нему, испытывая одновременно сочувствие и острое желание помочь и как-то загладить свою вину, но Диос вдруг заступил ему путь.  
– Знаешь, тебе лучше сейчас уйти.  
Тога опустил руку, которую уже протянул навстречу Невесте, и замер. Эта часть Акио определённо не испытывала к нему ни малейших тёплых чувств. Спасибо, вообще показались в таком виде.  
Ему было обидно. И больно. И стало ещё хуже, когда Акио кивком подтвердил слова Диоса.   
«Ну и пожалуйста...»  
Он вошёл в лифт и промедлил там достаточно, чтобы увидеть, как Невесту обнимает и успокаивает Меч.   
Невеста нерешительно посмотрел Кирюу вслед. Всё-таки тот был очень добр к нему... Но тут же обо всём забыл. Беспокойство за Грега ело его ничуть не меньше прибывающей энергии.  
– Ладно... Давайте попробуем все кто как умеет, – предложил Диос.   
И они попробовали. А потом ещё раз попробовали.   
Около полуночи все сдались.   
– Ничего не понимаю, – буркнул Меч.  
– Он точно жив и там, но его как будто что-то закрывает, – пожаловался Невеста. – Попытался перегрызть нить контракта...  
Акио хлопнул себя по лбу.   
– Я думаю, он там носится лисом.   
Никакой ясности это не внесло. По крайней мере, в вопрос о том, как его оттуда извлечь.   
В конце концов подросток сказал «Я сейчас» и на некоторое время исчез.   
Меч улёгся на диван и захрапел.  
Акио закатил глаза, мечтая о том дне, когда наконец-то сумеет слить всю эту кодлу воедино.  
И тут явился Диос-подросток, таща за собой упирающегося мелкого, который всегда отчего-то ненавидел башню.   
– Зачем ты его приволок? – мрачно спросил Акио. Дневного общения со своим строптивым внутренним ребёнком ему хватило за глаза.   
– Если Грег носится там лисом, то к нему он пойдёт.   
Акио вдруг вспомнилось, как Грег говорил что-то про то, как маленький мальчик играл с ним и охотился на зайцев.   
– Хорошо. Не мог бы ты вернуть Грега обратно? – спросил он, чувствуя себя по-дурацки. То, что умеет Диос, по идее, должен был уметь и он. Но не умел.   
– Не мог бы, – нелюбезно ответил мальчик, вырвавшись из рук подростка. – В гробу я вас видел.  
Отлично.   
И какой толк в бесконтрольных субличностях в таком разе?  
Мелкий напоследок гадостно улыбнулся и исчез.   
Невеста помрачнел.   
– Ладно, – Акио заходил кругами. – Уверен, есть способ извлечь его оттуда. И мы его найдем.

Лис нёсся и нёсся вперёд, пока кто-то вдруг не сшиб его с лап.  
Он зарылся носом в траву, тут же вскочил и зарычал, бросился на звук, готовый до последнего бороться за свою шкуру. Но противник неожиданно ловким прыжком отскочил в сторону и спрятался в клочьях тумана. И остался там.  
Лис повёл носом. Пахло знакомо.  
Туман шевельнулся, Лис метнулся туда, но снова промахнулся. А потом ещё раз. И ещё.  
Наконец, у него закружилась голова, и он вынужден был на несколько мгновений остановиться.  
И тут же туман расступился, впуская его под своды леса, в густые заросли кустов.  
«Здесь безопасно», – почувствовал он чью-то мысль.   
В кустах что-то шевельнулось.  
Он замер, притворяясь, что ничего не заметил.  
А потом резко развернулся и нос к носу столкнулся с ней.  
Лисёнок. Самочка. Маленькая.  
Лис озадачился и на всякий случай сделал пару шагов назад.  
Таких, как он, ему ещё встречать не доводилось.  
А маленькая самочка радостно тявкнула и кинулась к нему.  
«Играть!» – потребовала она.  
И укусила Лиса за ухо.   
Лис мотнул головой, и лисёнок с восторженным визгом скатился с него, отпрыгнул, припал к земле и уставился на старшего товарища с восторгом. И ожиданием.  
Лис заметил, что один глаз у щенка карий, а другой голубой.  
Почему-то это было важно.  
«Играть!» – повторил щенок, и Лис сдался. Играть так играть.  
Они весело возились в кустах, так, что ветки трещали.  
Потом Лис вспомнил, что голоден, и мелкая отвела его к берегу озера, где они поймали отличную, жирную и сочную утку.   
Потом они напились и лениво свернулись в клубок в кустах на берегу.  
А потом Лис вдруг ощутил Присутствие.  
Лисёнок тоже его ощутил и метнулся в лес, под защиту деревьев.  
Но Лис не последовал за ним.  
Наоборот, он храбро вышел из кустов и поднял голову вверх.  
Сверху на него смотрели внимательные чёрные глаза без белков и радужки. Высоченная – метра три или четыре – Тварь опустилась на четвереньки, но всё равно была порядком выше.   
_А вот и ты,_ – уловил Лис эмоции. – _Ну-ка, иди сюда, почешу пузо..._  
И тут же в нём возникло воспоминание о том, как это здорово, когда чешут пузо.  
Хотя пузо ему вроде никто раньше не чесал. Но Лис отмахнулся от этой мысли и с готовностью улёгся на спину, подставляясь под когтистую лапу размером чуть ли не с него самого.  
Тварь вызывала у него ощущение абсолютно щенячьего восторга.  
И она в самом деле почесала ему пузо. И это оказалось так же здорово, как ему невесть откуда помнилось. Лис заскрёб задней лапой, восторженно свесив набок розовый язык. А потом Тварь встала на ноги, держа его за шкирку, как неразумного щенка. Впрочем, Лиса это не смутило. Он порывался лизнуть Тварь в лицо. А та шагнула, и серый туман разом окутал её фигуру, соткавшись в белые высокие стены.  
А у Лиса вдруг закружилась голова, и он уснул.

При появлении Древнего все, кроме Невесты, вскочили.  
А тот невозмутимо сунул свою ношу в руки Акио, который едва удержал стремительно изменившего форму Грега в руках.  
– Ммм... Спасибо, – глубокомысленно изрёк он, справившись с удивлением. Древний в самом деле мало внимания обращал на его человечью возню. – Что с ним?  
 _Спит_ , – возникло у всех в голове. – _Устал._  
Смена формы, конечно же. И чёрт знает, сколько времени прошло там для него.   
– С ним всё хорошо?  
 _Теперь да. Но он некоторое время побудет странным._  
– Что ты имеешь в виду?  
 _По-моему, лисом ему быть нравится намного больше, чем человеком._  
Все посмотрели на Грега, пытающегося уместить ноги в руках у Акио. Не получалось – ноги соскальзывали. Акио положил его рядом с Невестой, и Грег моментально свернулся в тугой клубок и удовлетворённо засопел, ткнувшись носом в невестину руку.  
 _Надеюсь, тебе скоро надоест играть в эти игры?_  
Акио не успел ответить. Древний единым махом без следа ушёл на другой пласт реальности. Грег тонко взвизгнул во сне и пошевелил носом. Меч хлопнул себя по лбу уникальным международным жестом и исчез. Диос почесал Грега за ухом, и тот расплылся в блаженной улыбке, не просыпаясь.  
Вскоре Невеста остался один на один с клубком Райдера и стал ломать голову, что делать, когда это чудовище проснется.  
А решать пришлось довольно быстро.  
Грегори проснулся утром, рявкнул на Невесту, который попытался притянуть его к себе, куснул за руку и попятился в самый тёмный угол. Попутно он запутался в руках и ногах, растянулся на полу и, ворча, исчез под кроватью. Невеста растерянно слизнул с ладони кровь: несмотря на вполне человеческое лицо и тело, зубы у Грегори остались лисьими.  
– Я так понимаю, жарить мясо не нужно, – пробормотал мужчина, осторожно спуская ноги на пол.  
Ворчание сначала усилилось, но потом, когда он отошёл от кровати, стихло.  
Невеста проскользнул в кухню и оценил содержимое холодильника.  
«Ты серьёзно? – скептически спросил в голове Меч. – Он человек. Пусть питается как положено.»  
Невеста имел сильные сомнения по этому пункту. Но все же попытался приготовить яичницу с беконом и кашу. Грегори на запах вышел из спальни, но при виде готовой горячей пищи скривился и попятился обратно, подозрительно разглядывая Невесту – вдруг тому придёт в голову последовать за ним.  
Невеста вздохнул, оделся и отправился за покупками, проследив за тем, чтобы двери в лифт и на лестничную площадку были заблокированы. Первый приступ озверина у Грегори им уже удалось пережить. Сейчас всего лишь усложнились условия.  
«Да, напиши книгу "Содержание лис-оборотней, застрявших в звере, в неволе"», – предложил Меч.  
«Я тебя убью.»  
«Тебе без меня будет скучно.»  
Тут он его уел...

Невеста вернулся спустя два часа.  
Стоило дверям лифта открыться, как в кабинку попытался протиснуться Грег, но при виде человека отступил назад и вздыбил волосы на голове. Держался на своих двоих он уже очень недурно.  
– Привет, – спокойным, низким голосом заговорил Невеста. – Я тебе тут кое-что принёс...  
Грег отошёл в сторону и наблюдал за ним исподлобья. Янтарные глаза слегка фосфоресцировали, но без признаков ярости. Грег не хотел нападать, просто наблюдал. Невеста поставил пакеты на стойку и достал из одного тушку цыплёнка. Если бы Грегори сейчас был в полностью зверином виде, уши у него встали бы торчком, а так просто взгляд стал более заинтересованным.  
– Я не буду её жарить, обещаю, – Невеста ловко стащил с тушки кожу, отсёк ножку и положил на дальний край журнального стола. – Давай. Я хочу с тобой подружиться. Ты ведь помнишь, что ты Грегори Райдер, студент Академии Отори?  
Ничего такого Грег не помнил. А кроме того, никак не мог понять, зачем его заперли в этом помещении (пока никого не было, он обследовал всё, но лазейки наружу так и не нашёл) и куда делись лес, туман, зайцы и маленький лисёнок, с которым было так весело.  
Но мясо определённо его заинтересовало. Он медленно подошёл, наблюдая за высоким мужчиной у стойки, и попытался схватить мясо пастью, но неожиданно больно стукнулся носом. Обиженно заворчав, он наклонил голову. Почему-то хотелось взять мясо передней лапой и в конце концов он так и сделал. И был вознаграждён.  
Невеста продолжал говорить, не очень понимая, что именно говорит. Он скормил Грегу уже половину тушки, когда заработал лифт, и Грегори насторожился. А потом Невесте пришлось с быстротой молнии прыгать через стойку. Вошедшего в холл с вопросом, не нужно ли чем помочь, Тогу Грег определённо воспринял как угрозу. Настолько, что моментально перекинулся в лиса размером с хорошую немецкую овчарку и рванул вперёд, метя своему врагу в горло. Когда руки Невесты сомкнулись у него на животе, Грегори извернулся и попытался тяпнуть того в лицо, но Невеста уже был начеку и перехватил лиса за шкирку, не давая вертеться и отбиваться.  
– Простите, Тога-сан... вам лучше... сейчас уйти, – мягко попросил Невеста.  
Ошарашенный Кирюу молча кивнул.  
– Спасибо, что удержал, – сказал он уже в лифте.  
Невеста кивнул: просто уходи...  
Когда двери закрылись, он осторожно поставил животное лапами на пол.  
– Я отпущу тебя сейчас. И ты не будешь меня трогать. А я больше не буду трогать тебя. Хорошо?  
Лис сверкнул глазами. Стоило отпустить его, как пасть сомкнулась на запястье. Невеста зажмурился, ожидая хруста костей и боли. Но лис просто держал его руку в зубах.  
– Хорошо. Хорошо... Ты главный. Ты же и так главный, ты знаешь об этом, – он не смотрел в глаза зверю. А после сказанного просто опустил голову и лёг на пол кверху животом.  
Лис отпустил его руку и наконец спокойно обнюхал. Этот человек кого-то ему напоминал. Кого-то хорошего. Но голод был сильнее. Он отбежал и уселся перед стойкой, требовательно задрав морду к запаху курицы.  
«Кажется, это будет сложнее, чем я думал...»

Тога из башни никуда не пошёл.  
Он, собственно говоря, и поднялся-то только потому, что ему было по пути.  
Работу студенческого совета никто не отменял и её было столько же, сколько и всегда. И, спустившись, он засел за ту её часть, что обычно выполняла Дзюри.  
В голове царил подлинный бедлам. Он, конечно, подозревал, что Грегори Райдер то ещё животное, но чтобы настолько буквально.  
Невольно рука потянулась к горлу. Если бы не Невеста...  
С Невесты мысли вновь перескочили на то, что, похоже, все части личности Акио не без удовольствия общались с этим самым животным. И всё это время Тогу попросту игнорировали. Или же Акио скрывал их. Тога, к примеру, никогда не видел Меч в качестве отдельного существа. А этому – пожалуйста. И кому? Полузнакомому выскочке, который только в начале этого года пришёл в Академию. Даже с Утэной – и с той общался только Диос.  
Зазвонил мобильник.  
– Кирюу Тога.  
– Надеюсь, ты уже обдумал моё предложение?  
– Нет, отец. У меня не было времени. Я отвечу тебе на выходных.  
Он положил трубку на стол.  
Бесконечный, замкнутый заколдованный круг.  
«И, кстати, это ты сам виноват, что Грегори Райдер сейчас скачет на четырех лапах, и Акио вынужден с ним возиться, – услужливо подсказал голос в голове, невероятно похожий на отцовский. – Не говоря уже о том, что теперь непонятно, как он будет участвовать в дуэлях и каким образом Невеста будет перераспределять энергию. Так что молодец, есть, чем гордиться».  
Тога отложил пресс-релиз, в котором уже второй день пытался написать полную ахинею, чувствуя себя совершенно бесполезным.  
Так дело не пойдёт. Надо было сочинить хоть какой-нибудь план действий. Ёсида в больничном крыле и, судя по тому, как медленно выздоравливал в прошлый раз, там и останется до конца года. Райдер превратился в маловразумительное животное. У Нанами в голове сплошная свадьба. Арисугава просто свалила, и до неё никто не мог дозвониться. (И, говоря по чести, на её месте Тога сделал бы так же.)  
Он набрал номер секретариата.  
– Это Кирюу Тога. Да. Пожалуйста, не могли бы вы проанализировать учебный график Мицуру Цувабуки и сделать прогноз, справится ли он с некоторыми необременительными обязанностями, если я попрошу его помощи при студенческом совете? Спасибо. Да. О, вы просто меня спасаете. Да.  
Вновь отложив телефон, Тога мрачно уставился на кипу бумаг.  
«Это и есть ты», – всплыло в памяти.  
Что именно? Отсутствие собственной сути и являлось его сутью? Звучало как-то мерзко.  
Зато прикосновение было приятным и успокаивающим. И выспался он после этого отлично. Кем бы ни был странный мужик.  
Но на этом хорошие события последних дней заканчивались.  
Отцу он, конечно, ответит положительно. Но что будет через год? С Триадами он по-прежнему работать не хотел. Получалось, подводил отца. Частично подставлял и мать, которая уговорила того дать ему отдых. Но чем заниматься ещё в империи, построенной великим Кирюу-сама?  
«Вот Игараси-сан же сумел.»  
Тога опустил голову.  
Он был совсем не Игараси-сан и даже не Игараси-сын.  
Не Игараси-сан. Не принц для своего принца. Не достойный наследник и преемник. И брат хреновый, судя по тому, с какой лёгкостью Нанами выкинула его из головы. Друг тоже хреновый – вон, Сайондзи ни строчки не написал и ни разу не позвонил. Заслуженно.  
«И если сейчас не пойдёшь на занятия, то ещё и студентом будешь тоже хреновым», – мрачно пошутил он сам над собой и встал.  
Уж по крайней мере хорошо учиться он может. Даже если толком не знает, зачем. Если не считать того, что учёба как-то отвлекала от мрачных мыслей и заставляла хоть ненадолго выкидывать из головы всю ту дрянь, что в остальное время носилась там как пыль на деревообрабатывающем заводе.  
Вот бы сузить мир только до учёбы... Как Микки.  
Но Тога так не умел.

Синохара Вакаба, шедшая из библиотеки со стопкой книг в руках, вдруг остановилась. Мимо неё прошла, стуча каблуками, девушка. Длинные тёмные волосы тщательно уложены в причёску, напоминающую корону. Вакаба остановилась, с трудом развернулась, удерживая книги, и посмотрела ей вслед. Было в ней что-то тревожно-знакомое. Но где она её видела?.. Он воспоминаний у неё разболелась голова, и на следующий день Вакаба не смогла пойти на занятия.  
Странную девушку видели в Академии многие. Но никто не мог вспомнить, где она учится, хотя большинство точно помнило, что она учится с ними на одном потоке или даже в соседнем классе. Узнав о об этом, Тога отчего-то в первую очередь подумал об Утэне, потом ему пришло в голову, что Анси тоже когда-то никто не мог толком вспомнить, даже те, с кем она училась. Теперь он ходил по Академии с оглядкой, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям и присматриваясь, не мелькнут ли где знакомые светлые волосы или отблеск света на стекле очков. Но так никого и не встретил.  
Теперь в оранжерее по вечерам частенько горел свет. Поговаривали, что там занимается группа, изучающая ботанику, но мало кто этому верил: не могла же группа по ботанике изучать исключительно одни розы? А, между тем, именно они там и росли.  
Но самым странным было то, что ровно посередине территории Академии вдруг пробился зелёный росток. Его никто не трогал, даже местный садовник. Студенты радовались этому бунтарю на краю спортивного поля, а садовник попросту обходил его стороной. Ходили (опять же, только) слухи, что когда он пытался выкорчевать росток, с ним случилось что-то нехорошее – не то секатор соскользнул, не то что-то такое. Девушки по углам шептали друг другу страшилки об этом. А росток быстро вытянулся в кустик чайной розы.

Спустя сутки Невеста и Грег уже научились существовать в хрупком подобии равновесия. После того, как Невеста признал свое подчинённое положение, лис успокоился и вскоре снова принял человеческую форму, после чего довольно долго спал. Проснувшись, он совершил контрольную пробежку по периметру квартиры и минут двадцать бесконтрольно юлил перед дверьми лифта, пока попал по запаху в ванную, где довольно долго пропадал. Когда Невеста зачем-то туда зашёл, он чуть не рассмеялся: лис «прикопал» слив бумагой.  
Невеста видел, что Райдеру категорически не нравится в помещении (он упорно обегал апартаменты по кругу и искал выход хотя бы раз в час), но выпустить его наружу означало переполошить половину Академии. Не говоря о том, что Грег мог улепётнуть в лес, и там каким-то образом найти лазейку обратно в Ничейные земли или, что ещё хуже, в более глубокие пласты реальности.  
Поэтому Невеста добровольно самозаточился в башне вместе со своим несчастным Победителем, и Акио пришлось сказаться больным и вести все дела по телефону или через электронную переписку.  
К концу второго дня Грег уже достаточно освоился, чтобы забирать курицу у Невесты из рук (и временами пытаться стащить сыр прямо с тарелки), но самая главная проблема оставалась нерешённой.  
Невесту переполняла энергия, но он никак не мог сообразить, как бы совершить передачу. Победитель, несмотря на то, что больше не пытался превратиться в черно-бурого четвероногого хищника, уровнем сознания не больно-то далеко от него ушёл.  
Раньше Невеста отправился бы к Тоге в качестве временного решения. Но теперь ему эта мысль даже не пришла в голову. Невеста полюбил Грегори Райдера и больше не желал принадлежать кому бы то ни было.  
– Но что же делать?.. Я так лопну, – пробормотал он утром третьего дня, озадаченно разглядывая себя в зеркале.  
«А давай, я тебя трахну? – бодро предложил Меч. – Это же почти как левая рука...»  
Невеста поспешно захлопнул дверцу шкафа, отрезав свое отражение от себя. Если бы задача решалась так просто, не было бы никакой необходимости в том, чтобы Невеста непременно занималась сексом с Победителем.  
Неожиданно в спину между лопаток ему уткнулся нос. Нормальный, обычный тёплый человеческий нос. Говорить Грегори все ещё не говорил, но поза, жесты и то, как он внюхивался, говорили о том, что ему крайне интересно, почему от Невесты во все стороны несет феромонами и желанием.  
«Феромоны... О боже.»  
– Ммм... Прости. Я постараюсь это контролировать, – сказал он, обращаясь к Грегори и даже не до конца веря в то, что парень сейчас его понимает.  
В глазах Райдера немедленно отразился вопрос.  
– Ну, это из-за того, что мне нужно перенаправлять энергию... Господи... да что я тебе объясняю? Ты меня сейчас всё равно не поймёшь.  
К его удивлению, Грегори отмахнулся.  
Это было не «почему контролировать», сообразил Невеста, когда оказался прижат к постели жёстким сильным телом. Это было «а зачем контролировать».  
Вопреки опасениям, ни в какого зверя Грегори не превратился. И даже не очень сильно кусался. И, по правде говоря, это напоминало самую первую их ночь вдвоём, только ещё лучше. Грегори, к некоторому огорчению и недоумению Невесты, обычно бывал с ним очень ласков и сдержан, но сейчас явно никаких стоп-кранов у него в голове не осталось...

Вечером объявились Меч и Акио.  
Меч Грегори в чём-то подозревал и постоянно норовил укусить за что-нибудь, так что оружие в итоге залезло на высокий кухонный стол-стойку и поджало под себя ноги, недовольно поглядывая на своего свихнувшегося хозяина.  
К Акио же Грег отнёсся с неожиданным благодушием, но близко не подпускал – видимо, тоже не доверяя. Невеста спиной ощущал его взгляд из тёмной спальни, когда в конце концов он удалился и стал оттуда наблюдать за гостями.  
– И что нам с этим делать? – усмехнулся Акио.  
– Ну, – осторожно ответил Невеста, – на самом деле я сегодня немного почистил его энергетически, так что соображать он начал точно яснее. Но я не знаю, сколько он ещё таким будет.  
– Так или иначе, драться ему нельзя, – сокрушённо сказал Меч.  
– Тебе бы только подраться, – фыркнул Акио.

Так продолжалось почти полторы недели.  
Грегори привык ко всем их ипостасям. Периодически в его глазах мелькало что-то, похожее на узнавание, но он явно не мог вспомнить, кого они ему напоминают. А они напоминали. Кого-то очень хорошего, важного и нужного. Друга. Поэтому он всерьёз никого из них не трогал, даже Меч. Хотя очень хотелось.  
Теплее всех он относился к Диосу-подростку. Акио довольно сдержанно уважал. С Мечом постоянно выяснял территориальные отношения, а Невесту воспринимал как существо безусловно подчинённое, что нисколько того не беспокоило, более того, вполне устраивало.  
А потом Диос-младший сменил гнев на милость и решил заглянуть в башню при всей антипатии к этому месту. Он искренне беспокоился о Греге...  
Появление мальчика Грег почувствовал сразу. Пулей вылетел из спальни, опрокинул его на спину на диван, возле которого тот стоял, хмуро косясь на Невесту, и радостно лизнул в нос. Он был безумно рад. И наконец-то вспомнил, кого ему напоминали все те странные люди, явно принадлежащие к одной стае, которые повадились ходить в его нору. Они напоминали ему этого мальчика. А ещё кого-то большого, сильного и прекрасного с чёрными-чёрными глазами, но, кроме глаз, ничего вразумительного Грегори вспомнить не мог. И этого кого-то всё ещё не было, зато мальчик был, и Грег был уверен, что уж он-то не станет запирать его здесь и уведёт обратно в лес, туда, где они смогут вдоволь охотиться и играть. Поэтому он соскочил с дивана и аккуратно потянул мальчика за рукав кителя: лапой, а не зубами, он уже привык, что окружающим так почему-то больше нравится. А, значит, больше шансов добиться своего.  
Диос-младший в шоке посмотрел на Грега. Потом обвёл взглядом присутствующих.  
– Вы что, серьёзно?  
– Ну... он точно серьёзно, – выдал за всех Меч.  
– Но он же так не сможет сражаться.  
– Вот именно.  
Мальчик призадумался. В голову ничего не приходило, как назло.  
– Ладно. Я вернусь.  
– Куда ты? – Невеста немного ревновал, видя явное расположение Грегори к младшему.  
– Я понятия не имею, как этому помочь. Поэтому пойду посоветуюсь.  
Он коснулся ладонью щеки Грегори и, не успел никто слова сказать, шагнул сразу в Полотно.  
Грег почувствовал, что мальчик снова уходит, раньше, чем тот исчез по-настоящему. И потому успел. Успел кинуться за ним, по его следу, ужасно испугавшись, что мальчик опять надолго пропадёт и бросит его одного.  
Еще он успел услышать за спиной встревоженный крик Невесты, но не обратил на него внимания.  
А потом на него упала темнота.

_Грег с трудом открыл глаза, запоздало подумав, что открывать их посреди Ничто не имеет ни малейшего смысла.  
Ему всё-таки удалось уйти из Ничейных земель. Он попал туда, куда хотел. Теперь нужно было только найти дорогу домой...  
Домой? Куда это – домой?  
Голова раскалывалась. И не только голова. Тело болело так, словно его долго били, предположительно, ногами.  
И отбили всё, что могли отбить, судя по тому, как Грега мутило.  
Вот только посреди Ничто не было никого и ничего, в том числе и его самого.  
Так что болеть, по идее, было нечему...  
– Это не совсем так, – проговорил за его спиной тихий голос. Он обернулся. – Это зависит от тебя самого. Ты слишком привязан к оболочке, отсюда все твои проблемы.  
Глаза за стёклами очков колко насмехались, но он не обиделся.   
Акио смеялся над ним точно так же. А уж Меч и подавно.  
А она поманила его за собой, и он пошёл за тонкой фигуркой, недоумевая, зачем: ведь идти никуда не нужно.  
И мгновенно оказался в окружении роз.  
Посреди беседки стоял невесть откуда взявшийся стол.  
А на нём – серебряный поднос, чайничек, пара изящных чашек и вазочка с печеньем.  
Она сделала приглашающий жест и мягко склонила голову, пропуская его к столу.  
Налила ему чаю.  
Затем себе.  
Опустилась на стул.  
И осторожно взяла чашечку за крошечную тонкую ручку.  
Он наблюдал за каждым её движением, как зачарованный.  
Воплощение хрупкой нежности.   
Прохладной, ласковой и текучей, как вода лесного ручья.  
Тишина, прячущая под ресницами ярость горного потока.  
Это было прекрасно.  
И поэтому он не мог понять. Никак не мог.  
Он сделал глоток чая, не почувствовав вкуса. Но зато ощутив, как тут же отступила головная боль. С благодарностью улыбнулся, успев подумать, что его вопрос прозвучит неблагодарно.  
И спросил:  
– Почему ты его бросила?  
Анси промедлила с ответом. Потом посмотрела на розы.  
– Акио ведь уже рассказал тебе о проклятии?  
Грег молча кивнул, невольно продолжая любоваться тем, какие изящные у неё движения и какие крошечные ладони.  
– Долгое время после этого он отчаянно стремился снять его и вытащить меня из этого круга, – розы льнули к её пальцам как влюблённые. – Это продолжалось очень долго. Со временем все средства стали ему казаться приемлемыми. Мне кажется, что он отчаялся и просто решил идти до конца во что бы то ни стало. И тогда он потерял часть силы – ту светлую, невинную часть себя, которую ты знаешь как абсолют Диоса. Это абсолютная сила света, способная менять всё одним своим прикосновением. «Акио» означает Люцифер, ты знаешь это? Он выбрал это имя, чтобы никогда не забывать о жертвах, на которые ему пришлось пойти, чтобы вызволить меня. В какой-то момент, – девушка запнулась, ей было тяжело говорить. – Мне стало слишком тяжело смотреть на то, во что он превращает себя ради меня. И, мне кажется, что он... что в какой-то момент... он просто забыл, для чего ему нужна сила Диоса.  
– Забыл о тебе? – недоверие.  
Он отставил чашку в сторону.  
В этой истории становилось слишком много бессмысленных жертв.  
– Да. И стал искать силу ради того, чтобы стать прежним. Я имею в виду, тем Диосом, каким был когда-то. Конечно, – она опустила ресницы. – Я могу ошибаться. Но, Грег, мне было по-настоящему страшно оставаться с ним. Особенно после того, как он попытался убить ту девушку... Утэну.  
Это его как раз не удивило. А её явно шокировало.  
Близнецы. Разные, как ночь и день.  
И Грег решил намекнуть:  
– Может, он просто ревновал?  
Она подняла голову.  
Показалось, или в глазах правда мелькнул гнев?  
Стол надвое рассекло острое, как бритва, полотно паутины.  
Он снова очутился в пустоте Нигде.  
И маленький мальчик, вздохнув, взял его за руку.  
«Она никогда тебе не расскажет.»  
В зелёных глазах стыла печаль.  
«А ты?»  
«Идём. Тебе пора возвращаться.»  
Мальчик настойчиво потянул его за собой.  
Грег закрыл глаза – и проснулся._

Акио со всё расширяющимися глазами наблюдал, как Меч наклоняется ближе к Невесте, который явно не знает, куда деть глаза. В итоге оружие упёрлось одной рукой в спинку дивана.   
– Знаешь, лучше бы **я** тебя трахнул...  
На соседнем диване Диос чуть не вывихнул себе челюсть, пытаясь не заржать. Невеста вспыхнул.  
– Отойди уже от меня, кобель, – смущённо выдавил он наконец.   
Акио собрался уже сказать, чтобы они избавили всех окружающих от подробностей склонности его подсознания к аутосексуальным домогательствам и подумали лучше, как искать Грега, как вдруг в комнате объявился мелкий, с гордым видом ведущий искомое за собой за руку.  
Юноша выглядел бледным и уставшим. Он сделал несколько машинальные шагов, споткнулся, и Невеста метнулся к нему.  
– Всё хорошо, – пробормотал Грег. Хриплым, но вполне нормальным и, главное, человеческим голосом. – Со мной всё в порядке...  
Диос-младший обвёл толпу своих альтер-эго пренебрежительным взглядом и скользнул в Полотно.  
На самом деле он понятия не имел, почему посреди Нигде к Райдеру вдруг вернулся разум, но им об этом знать не обязательно. Хорошо, что к нему вернулись память и сознание, как бы это ни произошло. Мальчик волновался, что его друг теперь так и будет пытаться метить углы в доме и при малейшей возможности стараться сбежать в лес. Не то чтобы его это сильно напрягало, но когда Грегори был в человеческом виде, Диос чувствовал себя спокойнее. За него.  
Невеста машинально ощупал Грега энергетически. Тот наконец-то был цельным. Диковатым, измученным, но определённо цельным. Меч поморщился.   
– Да ладно, что с ним могло случиться?  
На этот раз Диос не выдержал и дал ему подзатыльник.  
– Рад тебя наконец-то видеть, – улыбнулся он.   
Акио тоже был рад.  
Некоторое время они довольно бестолково стояли всей толпой у лифта, потом всё-таки усадили Грега. Невеста пошёл готовить чай.  
 _Ну, кажется, у вас уже всё в порядке?_  
«Проходной двор. Это точно», – подумал Акио. Ему отчего-то было не по себе.  
Грег неожиданно вскинул голову и посмотрел прямо в глаза Твари. И в ту же секунду понял, что тот сейчас вновь исчезнет.  
– Подожди, – голос отчего-то слушался плохо, как будто им давно не пользовались.– Не уходи.  
Тварь остановился. Боясь, что тот передумает, Грегори с трудом отодрал себя от дивана, подошёл поближе и протянул обе руки вверх:  
– Иди сюда, – позвал он, надеясь, что голова не закружится и он не шмякнется позорно этому существу в ноги.  
Древний с любопытством уставился на мальчика. Он не привык к тому, чтобы его просили остаться. И не привык, что от него не убегают в страхе. Грег пялился на него как ребёнок на эти странные блестящие штуковины, которые люди зачем-то вешали каждый год на деревья. И Древний опустился перед Грегом на одно колено и уставился ему в глаза на одном уровне.  
Смотреть на Тварь было не очень удобно. Всё-таки он был больше Райдера раза в два. Но Грега сейчас это совершенно не смущало. Он восхищённо уставился в залитые чернотой глаза, а потом протянул руки и коснулся ими лица существа.   
Существо было красивым. Существо было сильным. Существо завораживало. Существо вызывало в нём чувство какого-то глубинного восторга, почти болезненного восхищения. Он неловко провёл пальцами по острым скулам Твари и улыбнулся:  
– Заглядывай чаще.  
Прозвучало по-дурацки, но умные мысли отчего-то вылетели у него из головы.  
 _Ты меня приглашаешь?_ – возник вдруг голос прямо в голове у Грега. Древний легко усмехался, отчего стали видны длинные и острые клыки.  
«Конечно!» – Грег решил быть вежливым и говорить про себя, раз Твари так больше нравится.  
Клыки его явно не испугали.  
 _Я приду._  
Древний неожиданно протянул руку к нему и коснулся длинным когтем точно между бровей, потом встал и тут же ушёл.  
Грег обвёл всех остальных несколько растерянным взглядом. В голове у него резко прояснилось, но зато навалилась чудовищная слабость.  
– Ты... классный, – сообщил он всем воплощением Акио сразу, неуверенно вернулся к дивану и через мгновение уже крепко спал.  
Все переглянулись. Во взглядах явственно читалось «Что это было?».  
В конце концов Невеста всех прогнал, взял Грега на руки и перенёс в спальню.


	25. Арка III, часть 8

До конца недели Грегу было не до серьёзных разговоров. Пришлось побегать, сдавая пропущенные зачёты и контрольные, а так же разгребая дела Совета. Выйдя из Круга дуэлей, Нанами, Дзюри и Ёсида почему-то полностью выпали и из жизни Академии. Конечно, Ёсида валялся в больничном крыле (и пугал тамошних медсестёр приступами острой паники), но почему из жизни выпали девушки, Грег не понимал. Однако же в лямку честно впрягся: бросать Тогу с академическими делами одного было бы совсем нечестно. К тому же, следующая дуэль должна быть с ним, поэтому они должны быть в равных условиях. Про ссору утром после дуэли с Мотаку оба подчёркнуто не вспоминали.  
Гораздо больше Грега беспокоило, что из прошедших полутора недель он ровным счетом ничего не помнил. Мелькали какие-то смутные видения про черноглазую Тварь и маленького лисёнка, и все. Ещё больше он напрягся, когда Меч коротко рассказал ему, где он был, а точнее, кем он был.  
– Не парься, – хлопнуло его по спине совершенное оружие, – ты и так, и так животное. Мне без разницы.  
Грег побледнел и бросился в кухонный уголок, к Невесте. Тот заверил его, что ровным счётом ничего плохого Победитель ему не сделал, но Райдер не поверил. Даже когда мужчина под нажимом признался, что лис один раз тяпнул его за руку. Грег в красках представил себе всё, о чём Невеста умолчал из-за контракта, и носился с ним теперь, как с писаной торбой, надеясь заслужить прощение. И вызывая тонну глумливых замечаний Меча.  
Теперь субличности Акио шлялись по квартире Акио каждый в собственном теле. Они приходили и уходили, когда хотели, и Грег скоро почувствовал себя членом большой шведской семьи, она же дурдом на каникулах. Не то чтобы юноша был против. Но всё же стал искренне сочувствовать Акио, который терпел этот бедлам в своей голове в режиме двадцать четыре на семь.  
Сам Акио пропадал в кабинете, разгребая накопившиеся дела, и Грег, чувствуя свою вину, старался его лишний раз не беспокоить. Тем более что за пределами башни тело у него всё-таки было одно. Но в воскресенье вечером, закончив повторять билеты по математике, не выдержал.  
Юноша отложил в сторону учебники и вопросительно посмотрел на Невесту:  
– Ты не мог бы передать Акио, что мне очень нужно с ним поговорить?  
– Ты всегда можешь позвать любого из нас... – мягко пожурил его Невеста, но просьбу выполнил.  
Меч, презрительно фыркнув, убрал ноги с разложенных на столе конспектов Грега и исчез. Невеста, сжав плечо юноши, последовал за своим отражением.  
Они остались вдвоём.  
Акио выглядел уставшим и каким-то отрешённым, и Грег почти решил плюнуть на всё, утащить мужчину в спальню и просто помочь хорошенько расслабиться. Но в последний момент упрямо стиснул зубы. Им **нужно** было договорить. Как бы больно Акио ни было, от молчания становилось только хуже. Особенно после того, что пыталась рассказать Грегу Анси.  
Райдер потянул мужчину к себе, усаживая на диван:  
– Ты не договорил... Откуда появился Диос-юноша, Меч, Невеста и ты сам.  
Акио закинул одну руку на спинку дивана, на мгновение испытав приступ острого дежавю и в то же время разочарования – диван был не тем и не там стоял.  
А история должна быть досказана. Всё правильно.  
Между ними ничего больше не должно быть. Ничего лишнего. Тело к телу. Разум к разуму.  
«Ещё немножко...»  
– Юноша появился в тот день, когда я по-настоящему осознал суть сделки между Анси и людьми. Ребёнку было не справиться с задачей, которая появилась у меня. У нас, – уголок рта дёрнулся в горькой усмешке. – Постепенно ему приходилось становиться всё жёстче и жёстче – чем дольше я занимался исследованием путей, которыми может быть снято проклятье, наложенное всем миром, тем больше неприятного нужно было сделать и ещё больше – только предстояло. И тогда я понял, что к моменту, когда дойду до Врат, я не смогу открыть их без той силы, что скрыта была в ещё остававшейся невинности этого юноши. Так появился Акио. Он спрятал Диоса так глубоко, как только мог, чтобы до него не добралось ни пятна грязи, ни капли крови...  
Грег кивнул. В этом их рассказы с Анси сходились, хотя трактовка по-прежнему была разной. Неужели девушка настолько плохо понимала собственного брата?  
Хотя если бы Грега каждое мгновение пронзали тысячи мечей, ему бы тоже было не до глубин взаимопонимания.  
– И что произошло потом?  
– То, что всегда происходит, когда заставляешь умолкнуть и заснуть свою совесть... Я шёл к цели. Искал, находил, ошибался, начинал всё сначала. Пока мы не пришли сюда и не обнаружили здесь Место, обладавшее нужной силой. И тогда я обнаружил, что моя совесть что-то слишком крепко уснула. – Акио иронизировал, но Грег видел, что мужчина просто пытается скрыть чувства, которые испытал тогда – боль, отчаяние, смертельный ужас. – После огромной жертвы было несколько попыток, но все они обрывались. Дуэлянты не выдерживали даже до конца второго круга. Пока не пришёл Рука. И тогда я понял. Чтобы дойти до конца, дуэлянту нужен огромный стимул. Но этого мало. Ему нужен помощник, который будет хранить его в дуэлях. Щит. А после мысли о щите уже не так сложно было дойти и до мысли об идеальном оружии. Вот только силы, которая должна была наделять это оружие особыми свойствами, не было. Она спала. И разбудила её Утэна. Невеста, которую ты знаешь, и Меч, с которым постоянно ссоришься, появились позже. Когда я принял на себя контракт Анси-Невесты, чтобы ещё раз дойти до Врат.  
Юноша снова кивнул. Теперь всё вставало на свои места. Чтобы спасти сестру, Акио нужно было вернуть себе Диоса и его силу. Должно быть, он по-настоящему яростно боролся за потерянную часть себя, если сумел напугать даже Анси... Хотя всё равно в голове не укладывалось, как одна древняя Тварь могла всерьёз напугать другую.  
– Спасибо, что рассказал, – Грегори действительно был благодарен ему за открытость и честность.  
Он притянул голову мужчины к себе и поцеловал его.  
Акио потянулся к нему, но неожиданно перед глазами у него встало лицо Анси, и он вздрогнул.  
«Что ты делаешь? Перед тобой человек, которого ни капли не напугало то, что ты только что рассказал. И ты вспоминаешь ту, кто от этого сбежал?»  
Он замер, ещё отвечая на поцелуй, но уже потерявшись в противоречиях. Снова. Опять. Всегда. Постоянно. Вчера против сегодня. Сегодня против завтра.  
«Но почему ты хочешь, чтобы завтра наступило вчера?»  
Он не заметил, что Грег отстранился и уже несколько секунд молча смотрит на него.  
– В чём дело? – парень нахмурился. – О чём ты думаешь?  
– О том, что только что рассказал.  
Это даже не было ложью. Он и так почти бесконечно вертел это в голове.  
Грег какое-то время озадаченно смотрел на него, явно порываясь продолжить расспросы, но отступил. Просто притянул Акио к себе и крепко обнял, почти силком положив его голову себе на плечо.  
– Мы вернём тебя, – тихо проговорил он. – Помнишь? Я обещал.  
Акио не ответил.  
Он неожиданно показался Грегу болезненно отстранённым и чужим. И как бы крепко Райдер ни прижимал к себе тело, мыслями Акио был далеко.

Акио всегда твёрдо знал, чего хочет.  
Диос мог колебаться, Акио – никогда.  
До последнего времени у него просто не было возможности колебаться.  
Грег дал ему такую возможность.  
Грег дал ему то, чего никогда не давала Анси. Честность. Открытость. Чувство локтя. Принятие всех его граней в одной личности. Жизнь вокруг во всём её многообразии.  
А он платил ему ложью и собирался использовать в своих целях.

_– С каких пор тебя это волнует?_

Он точно знал, с каких. С того времени, как осознал свои чувства. И с того момента, как понял, что нет других способов вырваться из-под контракта, заключённого с Местом.

_– Ты всё-таки её забыл…_

Не забыл. Он только и делал, что рвался к ней. Но он сомневался в том, что ей это нужно. 

_– Она же женщина. Женщины никогда не знают, что им нужно. Ты же сам говорил._

Мелкий мерзавец был прав. Говорил. Но на самом деле, Акио знал, что женщины обычно не так просты и прекрасно разбираются в своих потребностях, пусть и на подсознательном уровне. И если бы Анси была несколько более открытой, он смог бы с большей уверенностью ответить самому себе на вопрос. На два вопроса в одном. Было ли это окончательное решение или же только заигрывание, привлечение внимания.  
И здесь Грег сумел внести смуту.  
Ему раньше не приходило в голову, что это могло быть своеобразным «а ну-ка догони». Но именно Грег указал ему на эту черту характера. А ведь они были близнецами. И это могло быть у них общим. Вполне могло.   
Эти и им подобные размышления изводили Акио. Он даже эгоистично радовался тому, что Райдеру приходилось догонять пропущенное по программе и возиться с очередным промежуточным экзаменом. Давало возможность трусливо сбежать в отговорки, в которые сам не верил. Не мог же он, в самом деле, отвлекать студента от учёбы своими проблемами.   
Вот только он знал, что не только мог, но (в картине мира Грега) должен был. Парень уже прекрасно знал, чем собирается пожертвовать ради него, и учёба на этом фоне выглядела бледно. 

_– Нет, как раз этого-то всего он и не знает. Не так ли?_

– Ну так пойди и покажи! – рявкнул Акио и грохнул кулаком в стол. – Мастер иллюзий.   
И тут же пожалел. Присутствие мелкого Диоса померкло в его сознании.  
Акио рванулся в башню. Но Грега там не было.  
Юноша спал на диване в западном корпусе, вымотавшись после экзамена и последовавшей за ним удивительно занудной репетиции с Иоси, на которой они старательно настраивали синтезатор и синхронизировали его с гитарами...

_Он смотрел прямо в глаза маленького мальчика.  
Мальчик сердился. Грег протянул руку.   
– Тебя кто-то обидел?  
Газа мальчика неожиданно зло сверкнули, но он тут же опустил голову.  
И взял его за руку, стараясь смягчить невольную резкость.  
Грег погладил мальчика по волосам.  
Он хотел сказать, что злость его совершенно не обижает и не нужно её прятать, но не успел.  
– Ну что, ты готов увидеть, что она тебе не расскажет?  
Он кивнул.  
И Диос развернул вокруг него Арену – такой, какой она была во время последней дуэли.  
– Это Дуэль Апокалипсис, – сказал он преувеличенно спокойно.  
Грег молча смотрел на Акио, облачённого в дурацкую форму Академии. (Мысленно он совершенно некстати отметил, что вот ему-то она идёт.) Смотрел на то, как Акио сражается с высокой девушкой в мальчишеской форме, вероятно, Утэной. Смотрел на Анси (нет, Ведьму), наблюдающую за ними. Он видел, как они остановились, слышал, что говорит Акио: «Я не Дуэлянт. Схватка со мной – это не игра в Дуэль» – и весь остальной разговор. Он видел, что Акио сделал попытку пощадить противника, заставить девушку передумать. И как потом начало разрушаться всё, что было на Арене и вокруг, под действием огромной, невыносимой силы, рождённой поединком. Видел, что потом сделала Невеста с Утэной и что сказала ей после этого.  
«Вот сука».  
Единственная внятная мысль.  
И это её напугала жестокость брата?  
Он застыл. И молча ждал продолжения.  
Мальчик показал ему, что Диос никак не попытался облегчить страдания девушки и удалился. Показал, что произошло после того, как Врата открылись, включая попытку Анси заставить Утэну уйти и чем всё закончилось для Дуэлянта. Но он уже понимал, что Грегори Райдер мыслит совершенно не так, как они (он) привыкли.  
– Акио обманет тебя, – грустно сказал он. – Он это уже делал. И сделает снова. Он сделает всё, чтобы ослабить волю Победителя на последней дуэли. Ты правда хочешь попытаться с ним поиграть в его игру?  
Грег отвернулся от Арены и посмотрел в зелёные глаза мальчика:  
– Это поможет тебе стать целым и свободным?  
Мальчик медленно кивнул.  
– Ты знаешь другой путь?  
– Нет...  
– Значит, хочу.  
– Ты сумасшедший.  
«И мне будет тебя не хватать».  
Диос вдруг понял, что всё совсем не так просто.  
Ему будет не просто не хватать Грега.  
Он посмотрел на сцену из своей памяти. И она вдруг показалась ему какой-то ненастоящей._

Грега разбудило бурчание.  
– Истории, сказки, разговоры... когда уже это кончится... Эй! – Меч встряхнул обалдевшего хозяина. – Ну-ка вставай, ленивое животное! Идём! У нас нет времени на эту фигню.  
Парень ошалело потряс головой, ещё не совсем отключившись от рассказа маленького Диоса, а потому даже не обидевшись на «ленивое животное».  
Меч вытащил его на привычную уже поляну в Ничейных землях.  
Грег оглянулся и окончательно очухался. Хорошенько подраться после всего увиденного. Отличная мысль.  
Лучше мог быть только секс, но обстановка не располагала.  
– И тебе привет, – усмехнулся он. – Соскучился?  
– А то как же... Мне же без тебя свет не мил... Что, мелкий тебе мозг проебал? Тяжко, наверное. Ничего, сейчас будет весело.  
К удивлению Грега, Меч не набросился на него, а уселся на камень, невесть как оказавшийся у берега, и хлопнул по второму такому же камню.  
– Иди сюда. Буду теперь **я** тебе рассказывать.  
– Я тоже тебя люблю, – осклабился Грегори, но на камень сел. – Вещай.  
Меч достал откуда-то из кармана блокнот и ручку и начал рисовать.  
– Представь себе схему измерений, как нанизанные на единую ось объёмные элементы. Большинство просто нанизаны один за другим, как бусины. Но некоторые из них имеют более сложную природу. Я тебя не буду грузить. Сейчас тебе надо понимать вот что. Ничейные земли – это пограничная территория вокруг ядра этой реальности. Некое Нигде обнимает Ничейные земли. В нём нет времени, расстояний... в общем, отсутствуют привычные физические понятия. Это самое Нигде переходит в Полотно. По-моему, ты скачешь туда-сюда, не особенно их отделяя, – как бы между делом заметил Меч. – И, наконец, космос, первозданный хаос или как там ещё это назвать. Это некое метафизическое пространство, в котором безмятежно летает вся эта фигня, похожая на шашлык. Мы зовем его изнанкой Полотна. Оттуда можно попасть куда угодно, если знать, куда и как.  
Меч показал ему схематичный рисунок и небрежно отбросил блокнот и ручку.  
– Чтобы попасть из одного места в другое нам не нужно прилагать каких-то особых усилий. Если, конечно, не считать того, что без тела Акио ни я, ни Невеста, ни Диос явиться в ядро реальности не можем. Также как Акио не так легко путешествовать по Изнанке. А вот ты, упёртый баран, очень привязан к своей бренной тушке, и поэтому тебе, чтобы путешествовать хотя бы в пределах этого гипотетического куба, нужно придерживаться оси. Я пока понятно объясняю? – почти заботливо осведомился он.  
– Вполне, – Грег бросил взгляд на блокнот, запоминая последовательность слоёв. – И где проходит ось?  
– Ось – условное понятие. И она не одна. На данный момент тебе не грозит опасность случайно попасть на другую ось – тебя удерживает контракт. Потом... – он вдруг умолк. Ему впервые пришло в голову, что для Грега может никогда не настать «потом». – В общем, пока это не понадобится. Чтобы путешествовать по одной и той же оси, нужно всегда чётко представлять, откуда ты отправился и в когда хочешь вернуться. Чтобы ненароком не устроить себе каникулы лет на сто, – усмехнулся он. – Распознать ось предельно просто. Там сходятся силовые линии, которые сейчас ты просто не можешь не чувствовать. В частности, там, где сходятся силовые линии, образуется место стыка разных пластов реальности. Поэтому мы можем собираться вместе на Арене или в башне, что, по сути, одно и то же. Просто Арена – в Ничейных землях, а башня – в ядре реальности.  
Грег представил, что спит, ест и трахается на Арене. И ужаснулся.  
– А на одной оси с Башней и Ареной Место силы случайно не находится? – мрачно осведомился он. – Где-нибудь на Изнанке, раз туда целые Врата пришлось городить?  
– Нет. Место силы в другом месте. Врата... – Меч на целую минуту задумался и уверенно закончил: – Ведут не туда. Всё. Вводный урок окончен. Сейчас ты попытаешься отсюда вернуться в башню, где тебя ждёт Невеста. А потом оттуда снова перебраться сюда. Если что, Древний тебя вытащит. Ты ему нравишься.  
– Сюда – это куда? – Грег сощурился, глядя на совершенное оружие с явным недоверием. – Ты сказал – ходить вдоль Оси. В каком месте этой Оси находится поляна?  
Меч весело улыбнулся.  
– Это первая самостоятельная. Определить, где ось. Определить примерные координаты поляны относительно оси. И попытаться попасть в ядро реальности. Давай, – он вдруг положил ладонь Грегу на плечо и заглянул в глаза – прямо и открыто. – У тебя получится!  
Энтузиазм и неожиданное дружелюбие Меча напрягли Грега ещё больше.   
Но он попробовал. И у него даже с грехом пополам получилось. А на следующий день получилось чуть быстрее и лучше к полному одобрению проклятой насмешливой железяки, которая пообещала, что «ещё сделает из Грегори отличного путешественника между мирами».

Цувабуки своим новым назначением помощника председателя Студенческого совета очень гордился. Он, конечно, страшно переживал за Нанами-сан: работа в Совете отнимала у мальчика очень много времени, и он просто не успевал следить за расписанием младшей Кирюу и готовить для неё сэндвичи. А девушка, погружённая в свои фантазии, забывала не то что поесть, она, кажется, забыла вообще обо всём на свете, кроме своего драгоценного Рэйдена-Хиро. Включая всю школьную программу. Да так крепко, что схватила за контрольные пару двоек. Цувабуки сердился и даже пожаловался на неё Тоге-сама как-то вечером, когда они разбирали бумаги Дзюри.  
– Она уже большая девочка, – довольно холодно откликнулся Тога, – пусть сама расставляет в своей жизни приоритеты.  
В голову Мицуру вдруг закралась мысль, что Тога-сама мог ревновать свою сестру к этому амбалу Игараси так же, как ревновал он сам. Ну, почти так же. И мальчик почувствовал, что их с братом Нанами объединило какое-то общее чувство: наверное, мужская солидарность. А потом Тога устало закрыл глаза и потёр виски, явно измученный работой за троих, и Цувабуки решил окончательно: Нанами обойдётся без него. Здесь он нужнее.  
К их обоюдному удивлению, Нанами неожиданно пришла на следующее заседание даже раньше Райдера, который постоянно опаздывал и тоже мыслями был явно не здесь. Заболели они оба, что ли? Глядя на нахмуренное личико Нанами, Мицуру понадеялся, что болезнь не заразная.  
– Я набросала план мероприятий на этот семестр, – проговорила она, открывая блокнот.   
Тога глянул в него краем глаза: свадебных платьев там больше не было и в помине, зато на страничке рядом со списком красовался пример по математике.  
– Сегодня иду пересдавать, – вздохнула девушка, переворачивая страницу. – А завтра – английский. Рэйден очень сердился...   
Брови Мицуру невольно дёрнулись вверх. Этому амбалу было какое-то дело до успеваемости Нанами-сан? И потом, откуда он мог узнать её оценки?  
Нанами неожиданно посмотрела на брата и усмехнулась:  
– Не переживай, братик, я знаю, что это не ты. Накаи-сан позвонила прямо в учебную часть.  
С чего вдруг учебная часть выдала информацию личного характера о студенте посторонним, она уточнять не стала. Тога мысленно представил себе секретаря господина Игараси и решил, что вопросов у него нет. А Нанами машинально сунула руку в рюкзак, вытянула оттуда мобильник и сжала в руках.  
– Он мне сразу перезвонил...  
На памяти Тоги, это была уже пятая трубка: Нанами теряла их с ужасающей быстротой.  
После очередной пропажи один из невозмутимых водителей семейства Игараси возник на пороге дома Кирюу с увесистой коробкой, перевязанной золотистой лентой, и попросил Тогу передать подарок сестре. В коробке обнаружилось с три десятка этих аппаратов и записка. Записку Тога читать не стал, но, что бы там ни вычитала Нанами, с тех пор мобильники были разложены по всему дому – на всякий случай. И одну трубку девушка явно решила просто оставить в комнате заседаний Совета, чтобы не мучиться.  
Тогу возня Нанами и попытки семейства Игараси воспитывать его сестру, как животное в цирке, глухо раздражали. Ещё больше его раздражало, что метод, судя по реакции девушки, был эффективным. Куда эффективнее, чем все его разговоры и увещевания.   
Но это была её жизнь. И Тога больше не имел никакого права в неё вмешиваться.  
Они обсудили её план, и Тога уже открыл было рот, чтобы мягко напомнить Нанами про пересдачу, но сюрпризы не кончились:  
– Брат, – девушка вдруг посмотрела на него очень серьёзным взглядом, и Тога неприятно поразился тому, как она выросла. Выросла и отдалилась.  
«Ты же сам хотел, чтобы она выросла, нашла себе мужчину и оставила тебя в покое.»  
Хотел. Но теперь почему-то совершенно не был рад. Нанами была всем, что у него было, по сути. И ему было больно от того, как быстро она переключилась на других людей.  
Цувабуки положил руку ему на плечо, и Тога вздрогнул:  
– Прости, – он через силу улыбнулся сестре. – О чем ты хотела спросить?  
– Я хотела бы взять на себя часть обязанностей Арисугавы-семпай, – решительно выпалила Нанами и быстро продолжила, не давая ему ответить: – Когда я выйду замуж за Рэйдена, мне придётся общаться с его партнёрами и прессой, представлять и защищать интересы семьи Игараси, сглаживать углы там, где эти двое… ну… ты же помнишь их. – Она стушевалась немного, но храбро закончила: – А я ничего не умею. Мне нужно учиться.  
Тога молча смотрел на сестру. Все её мысли и устремления были уже связаны с будущим мужем и его семьей. И ему в этом мире места явно не осталось.  
– Хорошо, – уронил он, – вечером обсудим.  
– Спасибо! – просияла Нанами и вдруг кинулась ему на шею, совсем как раньше. – Ой, пересдача! Я побежала!  
Она схватила сумку и бросилась к лифту, двери которого предупредительно распахнулись, и Нанами налетела прямо на выходящего из лифта Грегори Райдера. Тот без особых усилий её поймал, поднял в воздух, поставил на пол в лифте и нажал кнопку, отправляя девушку вниз. Выглядел он невероятно довольным собой.  
– Привет, – улыбнулся он. – Я вижу, нашего полку прибыло?  
Сияющий вид Райдера стал последней каплей. Но Тога кое-как сумел скрыть раздражение.  
– Райдер-сан, позволь представить тебе Мицуру Цувабуки. Цувабуки-кун великодушно согласился подменить окончательно занемогшего Мотаку.  
– О, так ты наш спаситель? – Грег протянул руку мальчику, и тот пожал её с серьёзным видом.  
Раньше эта картина заставила бы Тогу улыбнуться.  
Сейчас он ощущал, как расходится по телу приятными, немного щекотными волнами энергия, щедро раздаваемая Невестой дуэлянтам круга. Ощущал, какой неукротимой, дикой силой несёт от Райдера, безошибочно улавливал запах страсти. Ему вдруг пришло в голову, что ток энергии возобновился, пока Райдер ещё был в башне, когда Акио в весьма строгих выражениях попросил Кирюу не входить в его апартаменты, даже если Место в очередной раз почему-то решило, что он туда может заглянуть. Кусочки паззла сложились в голове сами собой, и Тога вдруг в шоке подумал, что Невесте пришлось трахаться с... Ему вспомнилась оскаленная пасть, горящие лютой ненавистью жёлтые глаза. Райдер бесспорно был тварью с Ничейных земель. Всегда был. Только после памятной дуэли эта тварь в нём наконец-то освободилась.  
– Давайте работать, – натянуто сказал он. – Райдер, тебе переходят все олимпиады по наследству от Ёсиды. Прости, я бы взял себе, но на мне теперь общение с секретариатом, учебной частью и чёртова прорва писанины, – раздражение всё-таки прокралось в голос, и Тога поспешно замолчал, передавая бумаги через стол.  
Воображение услужливо подсовывало картинки – одну красочнее другой. Ему стоило огромного труда выкинуть это из головы и углубиться в работу. Ненадолго. Вечером всё вернётся. Всегда возвращалось.

Вечером, не успел Грег толком доделать домашнее задание, его вновь выдернул в Ничейные земли Меч.  
– Сегодня у нас великий день, – жизнерадостно сообщил он парню, оглядываясь вокруг и явно кого-то поджидая. – Сейчас я тебе покажу одну милую штуку, а потом попытаемся тебя научить её делать. Хотя, скорее всего, получится не скоро, но хоть поймёшь механизм.  
Меч постоянно говорил с ним так, словно Грег был безнадёжно отсталым и крайне запущенным случаем ученика. Возможно, в какой-то степени так и было.  
Грег хотел съязвить, но не успел.  
Прямо на них вывалилось какое-то уродливое существо о четырех ногах и с огромными рогами, растущими не только на голове, но и вдоль позвоночника. Завидев их, тварь встала на задние ноги и издала громовое рычание. Тело Райдера среагировало быстрее, чем он успел о чём-либо подумать, и через мгновение перед тварью вместо юноши оказался здоровенный чёрно-бурый лис. Высотой метра полтора в холке и почему-то с двумя хвостами.   
Лис вздыбил шерсть и зарычал. И прежде чем его лапы напряглись в готовности к прыжку, Грег успел подумать (вспомнить?), что два хвоста – это как-то странно. И бросился на тварь.  
К его удивлению, между ними втиснулся Меч, в руке которого уже сверкала искривлённая кавалерийская сабля.  
– Нет, друг. Это мой противник. Тебе – только смотреть и учиться, – спокойно и мягко сказал он. И крикнул громче: – Щит, ко мне!  
Невеста возник на поле боя незамедлительно, бросил беспокойный взгляд на Грега, расширил глаза, но тут же переключил внимание на противника. Но сделать ничего не успел. При появлении Невесты Грег, недовольно ворчащий на Меч, разозлился окончательно. Он метнулся между Щитом и Мечом, оттолкнул ошалевшее совершенное оружие лапой (постаравшись сделать это аккуратно) и загородил собой Невесту. В глазах зверя явственно читалось: «Моё!».  
Меч увернулся от чуть не прихлопнувшего его лапой чудовища, дав тому пронестись мимо, и уставился на Грега. Потом улыбнулся.  
– Да я не посягаю. Но мне нужна его помощь.  
Грег хотел сказать, что просьбы о помощи в приказном тоне не произносятся. Но вместо человеческой речи раздалось недовольное ворчание: видимо, говорить в этой форме нужно учиться отдельно.  
Лис последний раз раздражённо зыркнул на Меч и отошёл, пропуская к нему Невесту.  
– Спасибо, – искренне сказал Меч. – Ну... погнали.  
Последние слова уже предназначались Невесте. Тот кивнул и открыл перед мордой зверя вход в Полотно. Тут же закрыл и открыл снова. Зверь кубарем выкатился оттуда и шмякнулся с высоты метров в двадцать. Помотал головой и вновь бросился на Меч. Тот гикнул, разогнался навстречу и перед самой мордой исчез. А тварь вдруг жалобно заревела.  
Невеста открыл перед Грегом окно в Полотно – там Меч шинковал астральную проекцию зверя в салат. Тот восстанавливался, но Меч снова взрезал свежий след, и после этого из раны текли тонкие струи энергии. Меч ускользнул от удара тварной тени и вывернулся в Ничейные земли, свалившись прямо на холку зверю. Тот собрался уже было встать на дыбы и сбросить с себя настырное оружие, но Невеста зажал его в жестокий клин между двумя энергетическими полями, и тварь зарычала, беспомощно тыкаясь в невидимую стену мордой.  
Меч вскочил, подпрыгнул и вновь исчез.  
Невеста, занятый тем, что держал противника, на этот раз не дал Грегу посмотреть, что происходит. Но ноги здоровенного зверя вдруг подкосились, и он рухнул наземь.  
– Ха! – воскликнул Меч, приземляясь на ноги прямо перед его мордой.  
Невеста снял щиты, отряхнул руки и вдруг бросился к лису и зарылся пальцами в густую шерсть. В глазах его светилось восхищение.  
– Какой же ты... – шепнул он, уткнувшись лбом в его лоб.  
Меч ревниво посмотрел на них, но смолчал. Грег довольно заворчал. Потом подумал, что опять торчать в форме животного чёрти сколько времени не хочет категорически, и постарался представить, что снова становится человеком. К его удивлению, перекинуться обратно получилось сразу, и он обнял Невесту уже по-человечески.  
– Раскомандовался, – буркнул он наконец-то Мечу, но потом всё-таки не смог сдержать восхищения: – Это было круто! Научишь?  
– А зачем бы я тут распинался... – Впрочем, долго злиться Меч не умел. Почти моментально он сменил гнев на милость. – Давайте только уберёмся отсюда. Его оболочка на той стороне скоро восстановится, и я тут не хочу быть, когда он придёт в себя.  
Он толкнул мыском сапога здоровенную тушу.  
Вскоре они снова сидели на берегу озера, и теперь уже Невеста чертил схемы и показывал Грегу, как открывать переходы между пластами реальности. Грег на мгновение прислушался к себе и понял, что всё это захватывало, но уже не вызывало удивления. А ведь меньше года назад он считал, что его глючит, только оттого, что Диос-средний стал прямо у него в руках Диосом-младшим... Он улыбнулся своим мыслям. Невеста неожиданно прервал свою речь и укорил Райдера за то, что витает в облаках. Это вызвало новую улыбку. Невеста неожиданно оказался строгим и дотошным учителем. Надо же… А на первый взгляд скромняга-скромнягой.  
– Нечего улыбаться. Это не смешно, – серьёзно сказал Меч. – Ты же помнишь про привязку к телу? Ты таскаешь его за собой повсюду. Отвлечёшься, и тебя рапополамит. А это куда хуже, чем побыть с недельку лисом.  
Невеста кивнул, успокаивающе коснулся Грега, который в пикировках с Мечом заводился моментально, и продолжил свои объяснения.  
На словах выходило просто: представлять проём в ткани того пласта, который хотел покинуть.  
Но когда Меч и Невеста взяли с двух сторон Грегори за руки, чтобы он мог чувствовать, как изменяется энергия при переходе, он осознал, что всё не так просто. Видимо, поэтому его никто и не пустил в свободное плавание, как сделал это Меч, когда рассказал об обычных путешествиях между пластами. И через несколько часов Райдер понял, что справиться с этой задачей, не опираясь на Щит и Меч, он сможет ой как нескоро.

Тога пришёл с занятий и поднялся к себе, попросив не беспокоить. Но практически сразу же вслед за ним в комнату влетела Нанами. Скользнув по его торсу взглядом, она положила на столик блокнот. Тогу это частично позабавило (раньше она краснела с головы до ног, даже если он успевал только расстегнуть рубашку), а частично огорчило (ещё одно доказательство, что сестрёнка выросла). Он вопросительно уставился на неё. Потом вспомнил.  
– Обязанности Дзюри, да?  
Нанами с жаром закивала.  
Он отшвырнул рубашку на пол. В целом, разумная просьба. Нанами и без того уже занималась всевозможной общественной активностью. И рождественская вечеринка в самом деле была устроена на высочайшем уровне.  
– Бери, – предупредив радостный клич, он продолжил: – И постарайся найти Арисугаву. Она случайно увезла книжку с контактами.  
Нанами чинно подошла к нему и обняла так крепко, что ему показалось, что треснули кости. Его это не удивило: добившись своего, Нанами всегда искренне радовалась.  
Он отстранил её.  
– Всё. Теперь пусти меня в душ.  
Против ожидания, в воде ему не полегчало.  
Его переполняло пустотой. Он сам был пустотой. Полый человек в полых землях. Эта пустота была настолько огромной, что грозила превратить его в чёрную дыру. Огромная часть его жизни просто исчезла, растворилась в бестолковом и глупом мире людей.  
Раньше ему никогда не приходило в голову отделять себя от этого мира. Но он вдруг неожиданно чётко осознал, что не принадлежит ему.  
И Акио никогда не принадлежал к миру людей, хотя и говорил, что ему нравится с людьми больше.  
Во всегда спокойных синих глазах вдруг загорелся тусклый оранжевый огонь.  
К чёрту контроль.  
К чёрту отца с его Триадами.  
К чёрту эту вертихвостку, которую достаточно было только пальцем поманить.  
Акио должен был принадлежать ему. С ним они просто уйдут куда захотят. А чтобы получить его, нужно всего-то вытащить мужчину из этой дыры. Для этого нужна была сила. Намного большая сила, чем та, которой располагал на данный момент Тога.

Поздним вечером Нанами заглянула в кабинет брата. Но Тоги там не было. Только раскрытая книга валялась у камина.  
Нанами подошла ближе.  
От кресла ещё тянуло лёгким прохладным запахом Ничейных земель.  
«Как странно, – подумала она. – Обычно он не ходит туда целиком...»

У домика Зака Грега поджидал Акио.  
– Нам надо поговорить, – сообщил он.   
То, что он собирался сказать, не имело никакого отношения к дуэлям. Оно принадлежало только им двоим. Поэтому Акио повёл Грега на берег моря. Не туда, где они целую вечность назад плескались с Диосом, в другую бухту, куда пришлось спускаться через пещеру. Вход в неё Грег заметил не сразу – тот был закрыт от любопытных взглядов разросшимся кустом рододендрона. Акио протиснулся первым, Грег – сразу за ним, но впереди уже никого не было.  
– Иди вперёд, – услышал он.  
Куст кончился, Грег нащупал по обе стороны от себя каменные стены, а потом проход свернул, и он оказался в небольшом гроте. Акио уже возился с корзиной. Значит, закинул её сюда прежде чем идти встречать...  
Накрыв нехитрый стол, Акио уселся на камни и долго молчал, не зная, как начать.  
Грег потянулся к нему и мягко поцеловал:  
– Ты хотел поговорить?  
– Да. Ищу слова.   
В этой фразе было много. Кто-кто, а Акио за словом в карман никогда не лез.  
Он не стал открывать вино. Хотя оно помогло бы. Просто сидел и смотрел на море. Потом передвинулся к Грегу и обнял его сзади.  
– До того, как я принял контракт Невесты... Я сказал тебе, что влюблён, – хрипло начал он и тут же смолк. Слова сегодня вели себя из рук вон. А может, дело было не в словах, а в смысле.  
Грег прижался к нему спиной, устраиваясь удобнее, положил ладони поверх запястий:  
– Да, – парень улыбался, хотя Акио этой улыбки видеть не мог. – Помню. Я тогда одурел от счастья и не дал тебе договорить... Я люблю тебя, – неожиданно просто закончил он.  
Акио ошарашенно уставился в вихрастый затылок. Иногда Грег был сущим чудищем.   
– Опередил, – наконец сказал он так же просто.  
Грег крутанулся в его руках и встал на колени, уткнувшись лбом в высокий лоб:  
– Ты... – теперь слова кончились у него.  
Он помнил, что о любви ему говорил Диос, и хотел верить, что это чувство испытывают все части личности Акио, просто потому что так и не смог научиться по-настоящему их разделять. Да и не хотел учиться. Он же любил **_его-их_** целиком, даже эту вихрастую скотину-Меч. И всё равно бывали моменты, когда Грегу казалось, что он просто обманывает сам себя, выдавая желаемое за действительное. Поэтому теперь он смотрел в глаза Акио и молча улыбался, как идиот.  
– Ты – мой, – наконец выдал он. – Никому не отдам, никуда не отпущу.  
– Придется таскать тебя с собой на работу, – вздохнул Акио. Потом посерьёзнел. – Грег, я хочу, чтобы ты понимал. Я люблю тебя. Безо всяких «но». Это чувство, которое я испытываю. И всё, что меня беспокоит сейчас, – это то, что я снова не знаю, что может случиться в связи с... с тем, через что нам придется пройти. Я сам не знаю, что я могу выкинуть. А за остальные части себя я вообще не могу отвечать. Это глупо звучит, знаю. И, в чём-то, быть может, трусливо. Но это реальное положение дел. Ты видел сам, что командовать друг другом мы можем крайне редко, в случае острой необходимости. Я вижу, что ты воспринимаешь нас как единое целое, и мы им являемся, но в то же время – не являемся. Мы... Я сейчас как ходячее неврологическое расстройство, когда рука может дать ничего не подозревающей голове в глаз. И я не буду скрывать, что это бесит. Меня всегда раздражала неопределённость.  
Грег отстранился и упрямо мотнул головой:  
– Я готов. Я обещал тебе помочь, и я помогу. Ты соберёшься в единое целое, руки и ноги встанут на место и будут вести себя прилично, связку с Академией мы разрушим и пойдём искать твою сестру, чтобы вы могли наконец-то нормально поговорить. – Он без тени улыбки посмотрел на Акио и для верности добавил: – Я видел твою дуэль с той девушкой, Утеной. Нет, меня это не пугает и не останавливает...  
Он вдруг остро почувствовал запах мяса и смущённо покосился на накрытую Акио поляну.  
– Ешь, – улыбнулся Акио. – Там есть курица...  
Он тоже присоединился, наблюдая за Грегом со странной смесью нежности и грусти. Кажется, Грег так и не понял, какие именно отношения связывали их с Анси...  
Нужно было рассказать ему. Но не здесь. Акио хотел, чтобы это место целиком принадлежало Грегори. Время ещё есть. Он успеет рассказать, когда они вернутся домой.

Туман дурными волнами ходил над землей, закручивался пьяными вихрями вокруг бёдер, льнул к губам. Он огрызнулся, и туман моментально присмирел. Здесь, в Ничейных землях энергию можно было буквально есть ложкой. Она текла как бескрайняя разноцветная река. Она пронизывала землю, воздух, воду, деревья и всех существ, тварных и никогда не сотворённых, но здесь, в месте, где любая мысль могла обрести плоть, они были равны.  
Тога остро ощущал, как всё его существо напитывается силой, наливается здешним даром превращать воображаемое в реальность. С каждым вздохом он всё теснее сплетался с Ничейными землями.  
«Я был рожден для этого», – повинуясь движению его руки, энергетический поток всколыхнулся и свился в дерево, рядом возникло ещё одно. Они протянули друг к другу нижние ветви и подхватили Тогу в гамак. Юноша растянулся в этом импровизированном ложе, всем телом ловя восходящие потоки энергии.  
Как он вообще додумался до мысли, что это можно променять на мёртвое бездушное ядро реальности?  
Бесконечные возможности он был готов отдать за одобрение старика, который даже не в состоянии был завести ребёнка. Дряхлые гены должны вымирать. Это закон жизни. Гниль должна быть погребена и превращена в пищу для молодых.  
Он лениво поднял тонкую руку, любуясь острыми когтями.  
Спустя время (час? день? что это вообще – «час» и «день»? бессмысленный набор букв) словно что-то подсказало ему: пора. Нужно идти. Нужно идти и взять то, что принадлежит тебе.   
Тога оттолкнулся от моментально затвердевшего ложа и одним длинным прыжком вернулся на землю. Два шага, и он уже стоял в таком знакомом и таком чужом теперь холле. Они оба смотрели на него. Только что вошли? Собирались уходить? Бессмысленная мишура. Ему больше до этого дела нет.  
– Грегори Райдер. На Арену, – выплюнул он.  
Красная роза возникла прямо в воздухе перед соперником.

Нанами бодро отчитывалась о своих успехах, когда ощутила привычный холодок – оттянуло энергию, как перед пришествием большой волны, и засосало под ложечкой.  
Дуэль!  
Последняя дуэль круга!  
В памяти всплыло отчуждённое лицо Тоги, боль в его глазах. И как он ушёл целиком в Ничейные земли прошлой ночью после разговора с ней. Это же его очередь... Кончики пальцев похолодели.  
– Я перезвоню! – бросила она в трубку и побежала.  
Рэйден никуда не денется, а там, на Арене, был сейчас её брат.  
Нанами была уже достаточно взрослой, чтобы понимать, что в этой серии поединков всё идет не так, как прежде.  
Ёсида валялся в больничном крыле. Она заходила к нему, и зрелище было угнетающим.  
Тога мог тоже пострадать. И даже умереть...  
Она с внезапной яростью оттолкнула эту мысль от себя. Тога не мог умереть! Он лучший в мире брат!  
Перед ней приглашающе распахнулся проход, и девушка прыгнула в него, чтобы сразу вслед за этим оказаться на наблюдательном посту и схватить бинокль. Подступающей огромной волны энергии она не заметила, даже когда та нахлынула и потекла сквозь неё.

Арисугава вздрогнула и едва не потеряла управление. И вдарила по тормозам.  
Мотоцикл вильнул колёсами и замер. Дзюри машинально выставила подножку и сползла на обочину.  
Отлив. Рука судорожным движением потянулась к месту, где больше не было розы.   
Она думала, что не было. Дура.  
Уил уселась рядом с ней. Закашлялась. Обняла за плечи.  
– Опять?  
Арисугава кивнула.  
Прилив. Очередной поединок.  
И гораздо хуже, чем в прошлый раз.  
Кирюу. Предпоследняя дуэль. Проклятье.  
Её это больше не касалось. Не должно было касаться.  
Нить контракта натянулась. Дзюри закусила губу.  
– Возвращаемся.  
Уил оскалилась. Но промолчала.

В палате больничного корпуса Академии Мотаку Ёсида выгнулся и закричал, напугав врача и молоденькую ученицу-практикантку, мечтавшую выучиться на психолога.   
Поднявшийся прилив наполнил силой покорёженные, так и не восстановившиеся энергетические жилы, выкручивая их болью.  
И заставляя вспоминать. Вспоминать молниеносные, точные, смертоносные удары. Вспоминать боль, снова боль и унижение, бесконечное ощущение собственного ничтожества перед силой, величину которой он даже не мог вообразить.  
И сейчас всё повторится. Снова. С очередным дуэлянтом, с очередным глупцом, который посмел думать, что может подчинить эту силу себе.  
Он вспомнил прощальный взгляд Меча и Щита перед последним ударом, который так и не был нанесён. Взгляд сквозь глаза ещё одного глупца, Грегори Райдера.  
Они хотели, чтобы он понял: сила выбрала себе оболочку. И другая оболочка была ей не нужна...  
Тело накрыло очередной волной, и Ёсиду снова скрутило ужасом перед призраком взгляда зелёных глаз. Он захрипел и потерял сознание.  
– Ничего не понимаю, – пробормотал врач, кидаясь к приборам.  
А девочка-практикантка вдруг опустилась на колени у постели больного, положила руки ему на лоб и закрыла глаза:  
– Держись... – тихо прошептала она и закусила губу.  
По нервным узлам скользнули тонкие, ювелирно-точные энергетические нити.  
Она не знала, сможет ли его спасти. Но должна была попытаться.

Если бы на Академию кто-то смотрел сверху, он заметил бы одну забавную вещь...  
Вечером ни один студент не остался в стенах восточного корпуса – у всех нашлось какое-то срочное дело за стенами Академии или в главном корпусе. В западном всё равно никто не жил, там по-прежнему было царство Грега и его группы, которое сейчас пустовало. Спортивные секции неожиданно поотменяли занятия, и на огромном спортивном поле также никого не было. Вокруг леса словно очертили заколдованный круг. Ни один человек не мог подойти к нему – все вспоминали о делах или плохо себя чувствовали. Кто-то внезапно менял направление и, недоумевая, направлялся в обход....

На площадку к Нанами явился кто-то ещё.  
Она скосила глаза и вдруг удивлённо ими захлопала.  
Рядом с ней встала невероятно красивая высокая молодая женщина.  
Отори Канаэ...  
– Отори-сан... – ошарашенно прошептала Кирюу.  
– Привет, – та улыбнулась. – Не найдется второго бинокля?

На Арене они оказались одновременно: теперь Грег знал, что для этого нужен один лишь шаг в Ничейные земли.  
Он коротко вгляделся в острые ломкие контуры твари, проступавшей сейчас сквозь тело Кирюу. Тварь была сильной и неожиданно красивой.  
Но отдавать этой твари Акио Райдер по-прежнему не собирался.  
Невеста опустился на колени, коснулся губами руки... и Грег вдруг усмехнулся, запустил пальцы в серебристые волосы и резко поднял мужчину на ноги. И прижался губами к тающим во всполохах энергии губам, успев увидеть лёгкую ехидную усмешку в бездонных зелёных глазах Невесты и ощутить охватившее Меч изумление. Губы у совершенного оружия были жёсткими.  
Грег поймал взгляд Кирюу, не разрывая зрительного контакта, перехватил поудобнее возникшую у лица рукоять и медленно опустил руку.  
Тога только едва заметно приподнял голову, наблюдая за спектаклем, разыгранным специально для него. Он всё прекрасно понял. И ему ещё больше захотелось убить Райдера, размазать по стенке. А ещё лучше – лишить силы, и пусть смотрит, как они с Акио вместе уходят.  
Он коротко усмехнулся. Под рукой дрогнул воздух – из струй энергии свивался клинок, такой же острый, тонкий и голодный, как его владелец.  
Тога мог видеть и ощущать пространство вокруг лишь мельком, но за две или три секунды, понадобившиеся его оружию, чтобы появиться, он обнаружил, что вокруг места боя собралось подозрительно много народу. Раньше он ничего подобного не замечал...  
Выплески огромной, чудовищной силы стянули на себя любопытствующих – тех, кто обладал силой и осознавал её в себе. Существ из Ничейных земель и с Изнанки. Хозяев Мест помельче, живущих по соседству. Ками. Наверняка внизу, в лесу, сгрудились, сами не зная почему, те студенты, в ком сила пробудилась, но недостаточно, чтобы по-настоящему участвовать в игре. Взгляд неожиданно выхватил из толпы тварей человеческую фигуру: невысокий мужчина, гость его снов, встретился с ним глазами и коротко кивнул. Восхищение в его глазах отозвалось в Тоге коротким удовольствием, тут же позабытым.  
Кирюу Тога растянул губы не то в улыбке, не то в оскале и поднял меч, салютуя Грегори Райдеру.  
Вам всем сегодня будет, на что посмотреть.  
Райдер сощурился, коротким приказом призывая к себе Меч и Щит.  
Максимально близкий контакт. Нерв к нерву, мысль к мысли, желание к желанию, на грани полного слияния.  
Не переступив эту грань. Танец на острие.  
Мысль отозвалась во всём теле вибрирующим радостным смехом Меча.  
Тога атаковал так быстро, что Грег не уследил бы за ним, если бы не Меч – тому скорость противников была нипочём. Оружие встретилось с мечом Тоги, и раздался неприятный чмокающий звук. В реальности его не было – мечи столкнулись в Нигде, послав лишь слабый энергетический отголосок в Ничейные земли, на Арену. Звук ощущался сознанием, не ушами. Взгляд Тоги оставался внимательным. Это столкновение никак на нём не сказалось.  
«А он хорош...» – уловил Грег эмоции Меча. В них не было любования, в них не было влюблённости. Забияка констатировал силу противника и восхищался только ею.  
Тога ушёл из-под следующего удара и, используя ударную волну, оттолкнулся от подлетевшего камня и рванул на Райдера сверху.  
«Грегори-сама...»  
Невеста дал ему импульс, и Грег выставил руку вверх, оттолкнув образовавшимся полем нападающего. А потом атаковал сразу следом, не давая опомниться.  
Тога, не ожидавший этой атаки, мелькнул в вихре силы, отводя глаза за фальшивым бликом-двойником, и тут же выпрыгнул с другой стороны, но снова наткнулся на остриё.  
– Сссука, – тихо рыкнул он, отбрасывая от своей груди оружие. Он не мог бы точно ответить, было ли это в адрес Грега или Меча.  
Из арены снова каскадом брызнули камни. Потом ринулись вниз. Дуэлянтам теперь то и дело приходилось от них уворачиваться.  
Грег, радостно оскалившись на пару с Мечом, обошёл Тогу, на секунду ослеплённого клубом пыли и каменной крошки, но, к своему удивлению, столкнулся с каменной стеной, которой Кирюу прикрыл спину, пока не видел, что происходит вокруг.  
Грег не задавался вопросом «как?», он коротким мысленным приказом разделил Меч и Щит и попытался взять острую насмешничавшую над ним тварь, в которую превратился Тога, в клещи.  
– Хорошо, но недостаточно, – услышал он над ухом. Тога толкнул его рукоятью меча на стену.  
«Он проскочил через Полотно», – шепнул Невеста виновато.  
«Ничего, всё хорошо», – утешил его Грег.  
Тога резко крутанулся на месте, уворачиваясь от волны, пошедшей от Меча – Грег отгонял его подальше, под град валившихся сверху камней. Обнаружив ловушку, Кирюу полыхнул взглядом и одним махом ушёл на Изнанку. Это было не очень-то честно, но умирать тоже не хотелось.  
Грегори по-лисьи завертелся, ожидая атаки отовсюду.  
«Спокойно, – сообщил Меч. – Невеста слушает. Он скажет.»  
Он послушался. Ему уже не надо было, на самом деле, даже говорить с ними. Меч и Щит думали его мыслями. Они смотрел их глазами и чувствовал их куда более тонко настроенным восприятием. И моментально уловил возмущение в пластах.  
«Дай! Дай я!» – взмолился Меч.  
Грег мотнул головой: он мой.   
И Меч понял и покорился его воле.  
Тога выпрыгнул им навстречу, тонко вслушиваясь в каждое движение соперника, удивляясь тому, как же сейчас это было легко, на ходу отражая удар. Но рассчитать его силу он не смог. Отразил – и тут же полетел на каменный пол. И для него это оказалось началом конца, потому что Грег погнал его по Арене, атакуя ежесекундно, не позволяя уйти в другой пласт – Тога чувствовал, как каждый раз, когда он пытался открыть проход, Невеста запирал его щитом. Загнанный в угол, он остановился в конце концов и развернулся к противнику. Успел размахнуться и опередить Невесту. Больше он ничего не успел. Грег, в чьих ушах раздался обиженно-злой крик Меча, раненного с Изнанки энергетически, с яростным рычанием толкнул Тогу рукой в плечо и, как когда-то с Сайондзи, сорвал розу с петлицы, пока Кирюу падал спиной вперёд.  
В спине что-то хрустнуло, перед глазами потемнело. Последней мыслью перед тем, как Тога потерял сознание, было: «А без инвалидности-то жизнь была намного краше...».  
Грег на него даже не посмотрел: мысленно приказал Невесте перенести себя и Меч в башню и исчез с Арены. Кроме ранения Меча, его сейчас ничего не волновало.

Увидев, как упал брат, Нанами вскрикнула и рванулась было вперёд. Но Канаэ вдруг ухватила её за плечо.  
– Пустите, пустите, Отори-сан! Там мой брат!  
Она чуть не зарычала от яростного нетерпения.  
– Я знаю. Подожди, – мягко сказала та.  
Нанами пришлось дождаться, пока Грег исчезнет вместе с Акио. Только тогда Канаэ отпустила.  
Может, и к лучшему. Ух, как же была зла на Грегори Нанами. Он посмел обидеть её брата! Она убить была готова этого выскочку-грубияна. А ведь знала, что от него будут одни проблемы.  
Шагнув сразу на Арену и даже не заметив этого со злости, Нанами кинулась к Тоге. Но вдруг остановилась. Её брат... Выглядел как-то странно.  
Тога шевельнулся и мучительно поморщился, и Нанами тут же выбросила всё из головы и подхватила его под шею.  
Юноша приоткрыл глаза, в которых медленно угасал боевой злобный огонь.  
– Это ты... – ему вдруг стало легко и хорошо.  
Она пришла. Она смотрела его дуэль. Она беспокоилась. У него всё ещё есть сестра. И она его любит.  
– Я люблю тебя, – сказал он, гладя золотые волосы и утирая слёзы со скул.  
Нанами охнула, прижав пальцы к губам. Тога никогда в жизни ей этого не говорил. И... он так странно выглядел секунду назад. А вдруг он пришелец? Но потом она потрясла головой. Ну что за глупости. Брат сказал ей то, что она всю жизнь так хотела от него услышать. А она сразу – пришелец... Вот глупая. Дурёха, правильно Рэйден говорит. Вечно напридумывает с гору.  
Она улыбнулась и чмокнула Тогу в висок.  
– Пойдём, горе моё.  
– Только не тискай меня. Я ребро сломал, – усмехнулся Тога, с грехом пополам вставая на ноги.  
Они шагнули через Ничейные земли в сторону дома. Тога приостановился, глядя на клубящийся вокруг туман, лишь слегка опираясь на хрупкое плечо сестры. Это у него было. Это и сестра. И ещё кое-что. Он вдруг вспомнил внимательные чёрные глаза с весёлым прищуром. Куда исчез их обладатель, интересно...  
– Идём, Нанами. Надо показать меня врачу.  
Она кивнула, улыбаясь ему.

Канаэ, еле заметно улыбаясь, смотрела на брата с сестрой. Но когда те шагнули с Арены, улыбка погасла. Канаэ отвернулась от леса и стала медленно спускаться по лестнице вниз. В Ничейные земли она старалась заглядывать пореже, ей никогда особо там не нравилось.   
На выходе из главного корпуса она снова нерешительно остановилась. Ей не хотелось признаваться самой себе, что в глубине души она надеялась на победу этого мальчика, Кирюу, кажется... Потому что его победа освободила бы Грегори и позволила ему уйти. Уйти и выжить. Канаэ полагала, что уязвлённая гордость лучше, чем разбитое сердце и переломанный хребет.   
Но теперь уже поздно об этом думать. Грег победил, и он пойдет до конца. И теперь никто не знает, что произойдет с ним... с ними всеми.  
«Всё поздно», – вспомнился ей тихий голос и задумчивые чёрные глаза.  
Волосы девушки взметнул вечерний ветер, она вздрогнула, зябко поёжилась и, закутавшись в шарф поплотнее, почти бегом направилась к выходу из Академии. Ей и Заку оставалось сделать последнее, что от них ещё зависело: телефонный звонок.  
А вслед ей от дверей увитой розами теплицы летел тихий серебристый смех.


	26. Арка IV

Грег не понимал, что происходит. Он победил, но ни победа, ни последовавший за этим прилив сил почему-то не принесли обычного восторга и удовольствия, а течение энергии и не думало возвращаться в положенные берега. Академия медленно покачивалась на краю неведомой бездны, удерживаемая лишь потоком яростной силы, рвущейся из этой пропасти вверх. Сила свободно гуляла по коридорам и дорожкам, проникая в каждый уголок, настигая любого, кому могло прийти в голову (сознательно или нет) от неё укрыться.   
У студентов поплыла успеваемость: двоечники неожиданно демонстрировали блестящие результаты, отличники мямлили у доски что-то невразумительное, периодически забывая, какой сегодня день и как их зовут. Преподаватели путали предметы. Многие жаловались на дурное самочувствие и головную боль. Возросло количество случайных травм на спортивных и тренировочных площадках, Грег едва успевал разобраться с одним несчастным случаем, как тут же нужно было бежать разбираться с другим. И ладно бы только на ниве спорта.   
Райдер неожиданно снова обнаружил себя негласным главой студенческого совета, только на этот раз в его распоряжении оказался лишь не по годам серьёзный мальчик по имени Мицуру, да изредка, на подхвате – Нанами. Тога, очевидно, в свойственной ему манере переживал свой проигрыш где-то в глубинах своего охуенно богатого внутреннего мира, начисто забросив учёбу и Совет. И Грег каким-то шестым чувством понимал, что на этот раз Кирюу отсиживался в гораздо менее доступном месте, чем фамильный особняк. Где-то в Ничейных землях, не ближе, и искать там эту бешеную тварь у Райдера не было ни малейшего желания. Приходилось управляться самостоятельно.  
А Академия гудела. Академия тонко дрожала, как дрожат нити паутины, указывая своему владельцу путь к бьющейся в силках мухе.  
Большинство студентов грешили на магнитные бури. Некоторые отпрашивались и уезжали к семье. Кто-то попросил о переводе.  
Отдельные ученики замирали, когда Грег проходил мимо, и провожали его долгим непонимающим взглядом.  
И по всей территории, наплевав на время года и погодные условия, буйно цвели розы.

На третий или четвёртый день Грегори не выдержал и встревоженно спросил у Невесты, где он напортачил на этот раз. Мужчина лишь отрицательно покачал головой:  
– Всё правильно, – уверенно сказал он и ласково потёрся щекой о ладонь своего Победителя. – Просто приближается время последней дуэли.  
Но Грегу показалось, что в глазах Невесты мелькнула тревога. Тенью той непонятной тревоги, что поедом ела его самого.  
Меч просто отмахнулся:  
– Животное, ты параноик, – раздражённо бросило оружие и утащило Райдера в Ничейные земли: тренироваться.  
Недавнее ранение никак на нём не сказалось, если не брать в расчёт вконец испортившийся характер.  
На все дальнейшие расспросы Меч отвечал одинаково: серией энергетических атак разной степени тяжести во всех пластах, кроме разве что Изнанки. Итогом таких «тренировок» были неожиданные прозрения, когда Грегу инстинктивно удавалось вовремя отразить удар, пополам с травмами, после которых Невесте удавалось откачать Победителя исключительно потому, что Силу на территории Академии можно было жрать уже даже не ложками – вёдрами.  
Пару раз, приходя в себя после ранения, Грег слышал, как за закрытыми дверьми спальни эти двое о чём-то яростно спорят. Слов было не разобрать, ругались они шёпотом, но идущее от обоих чувство тревоги юноша улавливал без особого напряга.   
Спорить с ними или выяснять что-то у него не было сил. Жизнь превратилась в непрекращающуюся чехарду из учёбы, тренировок и энергетической подпитки, и Райдеру начало казаться, что он вообще перестал спать.  
На самом деле он отлично понимал, что Меч и Щит просто пытаются хоть как-то подготовить его к последней дуэли. Поединку, который Грег, если совсем честно, очень плохо себе представлял.  
То, что последним его соперником станет Акио, юноша понял давно, гораздо раньше, чем маленький Диос показал дуэль с Утэной. Это было очевидно: других кандидатов в дуэлянты попросту не оставалось. Но каким образом Победитель, каким бы он ни был, мог одержать победу в поединке с Хозяином Места, Грег не понимал в упор. Это было лишено логики. Это было попросту нечестно, но, с другой стороны, дуэли, в которых один из бойцов владеет Мечом и Щитом, изначально не подразумевали честности. В справедливом поединке Грег не продержался бы против Тоги и минуты.  
Ото всех этих Кругов Силы изначально несло чудовищной наёбкой, и в конце концов Райдер решил просто выбросить все мысли об Апокалипсисе из головы. Окажется на Арене в последний раз, тогда и узнает. Других вариантов у него всё равно не оставалось.  
Единственными проблесками света для него стали недолгие, но ежедневные прогулки и разговоры с Акио. Несмотря на сарабанду дел и выходки Места, Отори обязательно находил для него хотя бы полчаса в день, и это короткое время принадлежало только им. Они смеялись, разговаривали о будущем, о каких-то мелочах, иногда даже засыпали в обнимку, устало уткнувшись друг в друга и словно пытаясь спрятаться в объятиях от происходящего с ними и вокруг них. Но утром Грегори неизменно будил Невеста, и всё начиналось по новой.

Грег уже почти не удивился, обнаружив как-то вечером, что у входа в башню его поджидает Арисугава Дзюри.  
– Райдер, – констатировала рыжая богиня и замолчала.  
Грег выжидательно смотрел на неё, вяло гадая, с чего вдруг Дзюри решила вернуться. Потом заметил стоящую рядом Уил и адресовал вопросительный взгляд ей. Фридсвайд зло оскалилась и сделала какой-то неопределённый жест около груди. Грег недоумённо вскинул бровь. Уил закатила глаза и мысленно обозвала его идиотом.  
– Откажись, – уронила Дзюри так неожиданно, что Грег с Уил дружно подпрыгнули. – Не вскрывай письмо. Не поднимайся на Арену.  
С минуту они смотрели друг на друга, потом Грег отрицательно качнул головой.  
Губы Арисугавы дёрнулись. Получившаяся гримаса выражала нечто среднее между уважением, презрением и узнаванием.  
– Идиот, – подытожила Арисугава.  
Отвернулась и шагнула прочь, показывая, что разговор окончен.  
Уил же наоборот шагнула к нему:  
– Иди, – коротко бросила она. – Иди и забери своего мужчину себе.  
И тут же развернулась и поспешила за Дзюри, явно боясь выпустить свою женщину из поля зрения. Мало ли, что она может еще натворить.

Утром эстафету Дзюри решила перехватить Нанами. Солнечная девочка хмуро вошла на балкон, где заседал их изрядно поредевший совет, грохнула портфелем о стул, оперлась двумя руками на стол и заявила:  
– Грегори Райдер! Не знаю, зачем **_всё это_** тебе, но лично мне происходящее до смерти надоело! Я хочу нормально учиться. Я хочу уехать отсюда к своему жениху, знаешь, какой он у меня? Конечно, не знаешь, но тебе до него расти и расти, впрочем, не важно! Я хочу, чтобы Тога наконец-то перестал дуреть от пропитавшего это место безумия и вернулся домой из Ничейных земель, – она раздражённо сморщила носик, – если ты, конечно, знаешь, что это такое, хотя это тоже совершенно не важно!  
Она наклонилась ещё ниже, едва не ткнувшись лбом Райдеру в лоб:  
– Поэтому иди уже наконец на эту чёртову Арену и прекрати всё раз и навсегда! Ясно?!  
Грегори ничего не было ясно, но Цувабуки явно понимал и того меньше. Это Грега и спасло.  
– Нанами-сан... – осторожно спросил мальчик, гадая, какая муха укусила младшую сестру Тоги-сама. – Вы сегодня хорошо спали? Может быть, не успели позавтракать? Я принёс вам сэндвич...  
Райдер вжал голову в плечи, ожидая взрыва, и приготовился защищать несчастного ребёнка. Но Нанами неожиданно расцвела в улыбке:  
– Спасибо, Цувабуки-кун! Ты прав, кушать хочется ужасно! Давай позавтракаем под твоим любимым деревом? Время ещё есть...  
Она приобняла ошалевшего мальчика за плечи и увела, ласково что-то ему мурлыча.  
На Грега она больше не смотрела.

Тога соткался перед ним прямо из ниоткуда. Они замерли друг против друга как дикие звери, оценивающие величину возможного ущерба, если сцепиться прямо сейчас.  
Спустя минуту Тога спокойно отступил из личного пространства Райдера, но, к его удивлению, не ушёл. Это начинало напоминать какую-то дурацкую шутку. Или ритуал. Что-то типа «не пропоёт петух сегодня, как ты трижды отречёшься, что не знаешь Меня». Только Акио не говорил ничего подобного. Да и Грега пока ещё ни один из разговоров не привёл к решению не ходить на последнюю дуэль – они все с каждым разом только вызывали всё большее раздражение.  
– Я однажды уже пытался отговорить Дуэлянта от Апокалипсиса, – Тога смотрел ему прямо в глаза. И Грег неожиданно понял: что-то изменилось в Кирюу.   
Студента, которого Райдер знал, почти не осталось, его место заняла вызвавшая Грега на дуэль тварь из Ничейных земель. И уходить, а тем более отступать эта тварь явно больше не собиралась. Никогда и ни перед кем.  
Тога посмотрел в сторону башни.  
– Мне тогда не удалось. А ты куда упёртее, чем она. Я не знаю, что там происходило, но зато знаю Акио. И пришёл дать тебе совершенно непрошеный совет. Не верь тому, что там увидишь. В особенности не верь Акио.  
Грег раздражённо дёрнул плечом, обошёл Тогу и двинулся дальше по дорожке.  
– Знаешь, – донеслось ему в спину, – я никогда не отдавал его тебе. Просто он с самого начала мне не принадлежал.

Мотаку Ёсиде удалось Грега удивить. Прежде всего тем, что он почему-то не валялся в больничном крыле, а сидел на лавочке в тихом уголке и читал книжку. Рядом с ним пристроилась девочка из средних классов в форме волонтёра медицинского корпуса. Видимо, присматривала за неуравновешенным пациентом.  
Завидев Райдера, Ёсида оторвался от книжки и едва уловимо напрягся. Но его спутнице хватило и этого, выучка давала о себе знать: она вскинула голову и предупреждающе посмотрела на Грега, даже раньше, чем Мотаку сделал в его сторону какое-то нервное, дёрганое движение:  
– Райдер-семпай, – девчонка напружинилась, – вам лучше уйти.  
Грег остановился. Он вдруг ощутил тонкую прочную нить, связывающую этих двоих.  
Девочка держала Мотаку. А ещё девочка была готова броситься на его защиту, а Райдер совершенно не хотел с ней драться.  
Он повернулся, чтобы уйти, когда Ёсида всё-таки заговорил:  
– Ты умрёшь, – в голосе Мотаку не было ни самодовольства, ни злорадства, ни страха. Скорее, что-то похожее на жалость. – Она убьет тебя. А ты слишком глуп, чтобы это понять.  
«Она?»  
Грег, недоумевая, оглянулся, но Ёсида на него не смотрел.  
– Прощай, – коротко проговорил японец.  
Тонкие пальцы медсестры легли на его виски, вызывая в Райдере неуютные ассоциации с электродами, и взгляд Мотаку снова стал безмятежным и пустым.  
Грег развернулся и почти бегом кинулся прочь.

Диос зашёл в оранжерею и в задумчивости коснулся листьев одной из роз.  
Упругие...  
Все розы в этой дурацкой клетке посреди двора – нарочито на виду, напоказ открыто всем взглядам – были ухоженными, чистыми, свежими. Ни одного паразита, ни единого жёлтого листа.  
Чтобы содержать их в таком виде, требовался ежедневный терпеливый уход. Хотя бы по паре часов.  
Диос подозревал, что Акио пропадал здесь. Диосу это категорически не нравилось. Юноша давно уже ничего общего не желал иметь ни с Анси, ни с памятью о ней. Для него эта страница была закрыта, и он не хотел к ней возвращаться и перечитывать. Но Акио, по всей видимости, был иного мнения.  
«Зачем ты это делаешь? Ты только изводишь себя и Грега...»  
Он вышел и закрыл прозрачную дверцу.  
Пробегавший мимо студент отшатнулся, недобрым словом помянув сквозняки и идиотскую набитую призраками Академию, из которой давно пора рвать когти.  
В целом, Диос одобрял подобное решение. Академия больше не была домом. А через пару дней она станет западнёй.  
«Но что же с тобой всё-таки творится?..»  
Как тогда, с Невестой, Акио наглухо закрылся. Диос понятия не имел, о чём тот думает и чего хочет. Несколько успокаивало, что мужчина продолжал всё свободное время проводить с Грегом, но разве не делал он то же самое тогда, с Утэной?  
По ногам пронёсся сквозняк.  
Диос огляделся.  
Его занесло в холл Немуро, и на него в хмуром молчании пялился призрак с кипой бумаг в руках.  
– Простите... Я не хотел вас беспокоить, – пробормотал он. – Раз уж я здесь, могу ли я поговорить с Сакамото Кэтсу?  
Призрак закатил глаза.  
– Он в подвальном архиве.  
Диос кивнул и пошёл вниз. Он хорошо помнил, что в старом холле пользоваться лифтами было нежелательно. Не решился ими воспользоваться и сейчас.  
Призрак идёт в гости к призраку... Забавно.  
Вот только призраком себя Диос больше не чувствовал. Он ощущал себя живым. Окончательно и бесповоротно. И намеревался таким и остаться.  
Сакамото Кэтсу даже не соизволил оторваться от бумаг. Диос эту его привычку хорошо знал. Ему было плевать на всё, кроме исследований.  
– Давненько вас тут не было, – пробормотал скорее себе под нос Кэтсу.  
– Я хочу задать вопрос.  
– Так задавай...  
– В прошлый раз... что случилось после открытия Врат?  
– В прошлый раз... – призрак наконец-то поднял нос от вороха бумаг, и Диосу вдруг показалось невероятно знакомым его худое лицо, напоминающее лезвие. – В прошлый раз и не было никакого открытия Врат.  
«Не было? Но как же Анси тогда...»  
Но он вдруг понял, как. Как пузырь газа вырывается из грязи на дне и устремляется вверх. А выпустившее его месиво моментально закрывается, как будто и не было никакого пузыря. Печать, наложенную Анси и Акио, нельзя было просто открыть.  
Быть может, Акио именно поэтому пропадал? Пытался решить эту проблему?  
Диос в задумчивости вернулся к Грегу и провёл с ним отличный вечер, присоединившись к тренировке и не без одобрения заметив, что Меч всё усложняет и усложняет задачи. Вот только это всё равно больше напоминало предэкзаменационную начитку в последний момент.  
Грегори Диос не стал ничего говорить о своих опасениях. Он уже сделал свой выбор.

А ещё через два дня была объявлена полная эвакуация.  
С утра студенты, живущие в городе, как обычно, спешили на занятия, но лишь затем, чтобы столкнуться в воротах Академии со встречным потоком учеников, проживающих в общежитиях на территории школы. Посыпался град вопросов и предположений, но картина вырисовывалась не очень ясная.  
Все ворота Академии были открыты только в одну сторону: на выход. У каждого дежурило по нескольку преподавателей и скромные, но грозные силы городской полиции. Большая часть учителей прочёсывала общежития и залы, выгоняя заспавшихся или, наоборот, любителей ранних подъёмов.   
И учителя, и стражи правопорядка отговаривались какой-то чепухой про проведение тренировочных учений по безопасности. Но им никто не верил. Слишком много странного, непонятного и пугающего происходило в Академии в последние дни. Студенты ждали грозы. И, похоже, дождались.

– Нанами-сан!  
Нанами, которой удалось беспрепятственно пройти на территорию через маленькую калитку (кратчайший путь от главного корпуса до особняка Кирюу пролегал именно там), испуганно подпрыгнула и оглянулась. И встретилась взглядом с встревоженными глазами Мицуру.  
– Нанами-сан, я везде вас ищу! – Цувабуки так и думал, что рассеянная девушка, погружённая в мечты с свадьбе, ничего не заметит. И оказался прав. – Вам нужно немедленно уходить! – он крепко сжал ладонь Нанами и уверенно потащил девушку к выходу.  
– Но почему? – Нанами растерянно глядела на образованные студентами и преподавателями ручейки, поспешно стекающиеся к школьным воротам. – Цувабуки, в чём дело? Что здесь происходит?!  
– Учения, – важно ответил мальчик. А потом заговорщически притянул её к себе, заставляя наклониться. – Так говорят представители власти. Но никто не верит. Я слышал, что где-то в Академии заложена бомба...  
– Что?! – глаза Нанами округлились, – Бомба?! Какой ужас!  
Мальчик испуганно огляделся и прижал палец к губам:  
– Тссс! Нанами-сан, тише, прошу вас! Отори-сама ясно сказала: мы не должны допустить паники...  
– Отори-сама? – непонимающе переспросила Нанами. «Зачем Акио придумывать историю про бомбу?» И тут до неё дошло. – Канаэ-сан... руководит эвакуацией?  
– Да! – выпалил мальчик, наконец-то протащив Нанами сквозь ворота и остановившись. – Она здесь с самого утра. Господин Отори куда-то запропастился, его нигде не могут найти, поэтому Канаэ-сама пришлось действовать самостоятельно. Она вызвала полицию и...  
Мицуру вдруг углядел группу любопытствующих старшеклассников, пытавшихся взобраться на стену, выпустил руку Нанами и храбро кинулся им наперерез:  
– Прекратите немедленно! Всем приказано спуститься с холма и не приближаться к Академии ближе чем на полкилометра! Уходите, а не то я позову полисмена! – и мальчик внушительно помахал перед группой парней сотовым.   
Телефон выглядел подозрительно знакомо и очень напоминал одну из тех трубок, что подарил ей Рэйден. Нанами хотела было возмутиться, но вдруг передумала. Её охватило чувство необъяснимой тревоги. А ещё – острое желание немедленно броситься вперёд, туда, откуда всех выгоняли учителя и полисмены, в Академию...  
«К Арене», – поняла она вдруг и похолодела.  
Но дуэль ещё не началась. Она бы почувствовала. Что же происходит?!  
Пользуясь тем, что на неё никто не смотрит, Нанами кинулась прямиком в Ничейные Земли. В Академии творилось что-то странное. И Тога должен был об этом знать!  
Брата ей удалось найти далеко не сразу. И совсем уж внезапно пришлось потратить несколько драгоценных минут, уговаривая его пойти с ней. После поражения в последней дуэли с Райдером Тога, казалось, совершенно перестал интересоваться дуэлями и Академией вообще. Как будто всё закончилось.  
Но Нанами знала, что это не так. Они оба знали, Тога сам ей рассказывал: пока действует контракт, они связаны с Невестой и Местом. И никуда не смогут уйти. Вон, даже Арисугава вернулась, Нанами недавно видела её в городке...  
Наконец, Тога неопределённо хмыкнул и выпрыгнул из своего обожаемого гамака, сплетённого из каких-то жуткого вида лиан:  
– Хорошо. Пойдём, посмотрим, что тебя так встревожило.  
Он обнял сестрёнку за плечи и шагнул вперёд, увлекая её за собой. И они сразу же оказались на площадке перед главным корпусом.   
Вокруг было пусто. Эвакуация закончилась неожиданно быстро… или Нанами уговаривала брата гораздо дольше, чем ей показалось? Она, недоумевая, огляделась.   
Тихо.  
Неестественно тихо.  
И пусто.   
Только…  
На лавочке у главного входа сидел Мотаку Ёсида. Он был бледен, встревожен и выглядел каким-то потерянным. Неподалёку, прислонившись к колонне, стояла Арисугава Дзюри и о чём-то яростно спорила с маленькой светловолосой девушкой. А ещё чуть в стороне Нанами вдруг увидела Канаэ-сан и шагнула было к ней, но брат опередил:  
– Отори-сан… – он выдержал паузу, ловя взгляд девушки, и лишь затем спросил: – Зачем вы объявили эвакуацию?  
– Не я, – в голосе Канаэ сквозило явное напряжение. Она кивнула головой куда-то в сторону спортивного поля и добавила: – Она.  
Тога перевёл взгляд туда, куда указывала Канаэ, и у него на мгновение запершило в горле от силы, которую концентрировала в себе миниатюрная женщина, спокойно рассматривавшая спортивное поле. А через истончённую (от недавних колебаний энергии? что, чёрт возьми, он ещё пропустил?) стенку пласта видно было, что в Ничейных землях в её руках переливаются нити. Нити их контрактов! Женщина без особенного труда пребывала сразу на нескольких пластах реальности.  
«Ну и сила...»  
Потом она повернулась к ним лицом и двинулась навстречу.  
Тога прекрасно узнал её даже без намертво вбитых в его память (спасибо, папочка) списков важных персон в Японии. Они неоднократно встречались на приёмах.  
Райдер Кимико, жена американского посла в Киото, единственная и любимая дочь господина Сакамору, одного из главных партнёров господина То и его отца. Мать Грегори Райдера. И как он раньше не чувствовал, что она не человек?.. И почему не связал фамилию Грега с её семьёй?  
«Да потому что папаша – сноб. И знать не желал ни про каких американских выскочек», – услужливо подсказал беспощадный внутренний голос.  
Тога не смог сдержаться. Её сила тянула как магнитом. Убедившись, что никого, кроме членов Совета, рядом нет, выглянул на Изнанку и увидел там тень, похожую на тень Райдера, только вот хвостов было больше, намного больше. Тень обернулась к нему и с явной угрозой прижала уши к голове. Юноша послушно вернулся в ядро и встретился взглядом с укоризненными чёрными глазами.  
– Простите, Райдер-сан. Кирюу Тога, сын Кирюу Даити, – вежливо представился он. – Президент здешнего Студенческого совета. – «И как у такой хрупкой, изящной кицунэ умудрился появиться такой разлапистый и неуклюжий щенок...» – Не могли бы вы рассказать, что здесь происходит? Почему эвакуация?  
Тога знал, конечно, что контракт ещё действует, но рассчитывал, что сможет подхватить Нанами и исчезнуть сразу же, как только будет разорвана связь с Невестой. Им больше нечего здесь делать…  
Однако появление этой женщины вселило в него какое-то смутное беспокойство. Раньше никто посторонний не вмешивался в дела Академии и Места силы при ней. Происходило что-то из ряда вон. И ему стало интересно, что именно.  
Маленькая женщина склонила голову на бок – еле заметно, больше ощущение, чем движение:  
– Ты сам знаешь, что происходит. Но не знаешь, чем всё закончится, – мягко ответила она и неожиданно лукаво ему улыбнулась. – И я тоже не знаю. Но... – Узкая ладонь скользнула над ярко-алой нитью, не касаясь её. В Ничейных землях на губах женщины не было и тени улыбки. – Они здесь камня на камне не оставят. Грег об этом вряд ли догадывается, а Древнему человеческие жертвы безразличны... Решил уйти? – в её глазах не было укора, только любопытство.  
– Древ...  
Тога вдруг замолчал. Древний... Древний – это та жуткая тварь, которая спала в Акио. Только вот спала ли?  
Он вновь посмотрел на Кимико. А ей сколько лет, интересно? Сколько растут кицунэ до того, как у них появляется девятый хвост?  
– Я давно уже решил. И почти ушёл. Но должен убедиться, что с ней всё будет хорошо, – он кивнул на сестру. – Почему вы думаете, что нам не удастся уйти?  
Женщина сбивала его с толку. Её сила не давала сосредоточиться. Нити в её руках вселяли беспокойство – ей ничего не стоило дёрнуть за нить и вернуть зарвавшегося молокососа на место. Туда, где, по её мнению, ему было место сейчас.  
К ним медленно стянулись остальные Дуэлянты, словно мотыльки на свет фонаря.  
Кимико уловила его эмоции и неожиданно звонко рассмеялась:  
– Не бойся, – она вдруг оказалась совсем близко и легко провела прохладными пальцами по заострившимся скулам юноши. – Не нужно меня бояться. – Успокаивающий шёпот, ласковый и нежный, как колыбельная. – Я люблю детей. И не я держу тебя здесь... тебя, твою маленькую сестрёнку и этих двоих. – Она исчезла из его личного пространства так же быстро и незаметно, как возникла в нём – Тога успел только ощутить смутное сожаление, ему понравились невесомые прикосновения, исполненные первобытной мощи. – Ты просто не сможешь уйти. Скоро сам поймёшь. – Она вдруг нахмурилась и тихо пробормотала: – Совсем скоро... Сейчас.  
Кимико шагнула в заранее выбранную точку и замерла, удерживая в ладонях нити контрактов. Четыре из пяти.  
– Уходи, – коротко рявкнула она на Уил, и, не дожидаясь ответа, просто вышвырнула девушку прочь через Полотно. Прежде, чем ткань Полотна скрыла её, Тога успел только увидеть, как изумлённая Уил поспешно превращается в лошадь.  
«Наверное, в человеческом виде она не сумеет выбраться», – мелькнуло у него в голове и тут же пропало.  
Канаэ, напротив, шагнула в Ничейные Земли и встала за спиной Кимико. Её маленькая женщина не стала прогонять.  
А потом ткань реальности дрогнула, порвалась под натиском Силы, мешая Ничейные земли с ядром, корёжа пласты реальности.  
Густые волосы женщины рванулись на свободу, змеями заструились по земле, чёрным шёлком очертили контуры круга: четыре дуэлянта вокруг тонкой фигуры в летящих белых одеждах.  
Женщина замкнула круг и подняла на Тогу горящие красным глаза.  
Нити контракта исчезли. Тонкие пальцы с длинными ногтями цепко удерживали дрожащую ткань паутины.  
В первую секунду ноги у Тоги едва не подогнулись от обрушившегося на них ощущения силы – такой чудовищной, что, казалось, она просто не могла существовать. Но потом он вдруг понял, что в глубине его сердца есть резерв, который он может противопоставить буйству реальности вокруг. И тогда он _понял_. Посмотрел на маленькую женщину в центре и кивнул, соглашаясь с тем, что она так и не сказала вслух.  
На дуэлянтов навалилась непроницаемая темнота.

Грег проснулся, как от толчка: слишком яркое ощущение пустоты. Он распахнул глаза и, не глядя, потянулся рукой к Акио. Но его не было.   
Юноша резко сел, пытаясь стряхнуть с себя усталость и сонную одурь, и недоумённо уставился на пустую подушку. Почти пустую. Лунный свет свободно струился в окно, высвечивая белые контуры конверта. И печать Розы.   
«Значит, пора».  
Он протянул руку и сжал в кулаке конверт. Мир перед глазами плыл и дрожал, будто пласты реальности смешивались.   
Грань между Ничейными землями и ядром на лезвии сна.  
Но Грег об этом не думал. Он думал о том, какого чёрта Акио опять сбежал. Сейчас он откуда-то знал, что Отори исчезает уже не первую ночь.  
Райдер сощурился, высматривая в сплетении энергетических потоков связывающую их алую нить. Через Невесту это было сделать очень легко. А потом потянулся за этой нитью к существу на противоположном конце.

Наступило время безвременья.  
Ткань реальности поглощала секунды как изысканное лакомство, растягивая удовольствие и смакуя их.  
Пространство загустело, и воздух кончился.  
Звёзды остановились.  
И так было всегда, когда они с Акио оставались наедине.  
Поцелуев не было. Они практически никогда не целовались. Не было ничего медленного, томного – ничего такого, что любит сниться принцессам в мечтах.  
Был – клубок тел, когда они врастали друг в друга взглядами, ртами – к коже, переплетёнными ногами, когда он проникал в её тело и замирал на одну секунду. Всегда – на одну секунду, словно считал.  
Один вдох.  
Она устала. От загнивающей вечности, от их мира, который сходил всё это время на нет, растворяясь в цивилизации людей, от этой постоянной, осточертевшей, выматывающей связи с братом.  
Один жест.  
С Утэной, прекрасной и чистой, несмотря на пройденный путь, им оказалось не по пути. Она была старше на целую вселенную, она видела, как умирал её народ под чёрными клинками забвения, она помнила, каким был мир до того, как цивилизация людей разрослась, словно гипертрофированная раковая опухоль.  
Один удар сердца.  
Анси хватало честности хотя бы наедине с собой, чтобы понимать, что она не хочет быть с людьми, а больше ей быть не с кем.  
Один стон.  
Потому что её бедный бестолковый брат стал так близок к людям. Он превратился в бесчестного, жестокого, одержимого человека. В нём осталось слишком мало от их народа. Слишком мало того Акио, какого она когда-то знала.  
Но в отличие от сестры, новый Акио мог жить в одном мире с людьми. В одном и том же мире. С человеком, который подходил всё ближе – она ощущала его приближение всеми фибрами души, каждой частичкой паутины.  
Секунда закончилась, и Акио начал двигаться в темноте её тела. Паутина заколыхалась. Паутина была готова. Паутина хотела приподнять полог и явить миру таинство связи более давней и крепкой, чем узы новых континентов.  
Анси внимательно всмотрелась в тёмные глаза – отражение её собственных.  
Секунды шли.  
Грегори Райдер шёл.  
И вот они встретились.

Грег смотрел.  
Он не мог пошевелиться: в теле не было сил.  
Он не мог вдохнуть: в лёгких не осталось воздуха.  
Он не мог закрыть глаза: веки выжгла боль.  
Паутина не отпускала его. Но он и не хотел уходить. И не хотел остаться.  
Он ничего не хотел: желания стали пеплом.  
Пепел медленно кружил вокруг, путаясь в белых нитях. Безопасный. Безвредный.  
Он ждал, что Анси засмеется. Но она не смеялась.  
Нет смысла смеяться над попавшей в паутину мошкарой.  
Он смотрел.  
Белые нити медленно свивались вокруг него в кокон.  
А потом отпустили, выбросили за ненадобностью, как ненужный, лишённый питательных веществ хитиновый панцирь.  
Акио и Анси исчезли.  
Целую вечность вокруг была только пустота.  
Пустота и пепел.  
А спустя эту бесконечную вечность пепел неуверенно вспыхнул оранжево-красным, и пришла боль.  
И вместе с ней вернулось самое глупое из человеческих желаний: желание жить.

Юноша открыл глаза. Он лежал на красном полу в холле, который так ненавидел, и смотрел в ненавистный высокий потолок. Ненавистный… когда-то. Когда-то очень, очень давно.  
Время…  
Для таких существ, как Акио и его сестра, время не имело значения.  
Времени не было.  
Даже этих имен – Акио и Анси – не было.  
И любви не было: их связь была гораздо прочнее, чем банальная человеческая «любовь».  
Была игра. Удачный, выверенный сценарий. Выигрышный вариант.   
Если смогла _она_ , почему бы эту комбинацию не повторить её брату?  
Нужно только поставить на нужную лошадь и заставить её любой ценой добежать до финишной черты.  
И убрать всё лишнее.  
Губы искривила кривая усмешка: в нём точно не осталось ничего лишнего.  
Ничего своего. Кроме пресловутой любви.  
Кроме желания дать свободу любимому существу любой ценой.  
«И выжить».  
Непрошенная мысль. Горячая. Злая.  
Он рывком поднялся с пола и дошёл до диванов.  
Бросил взгляд на руки: пальцы всё ещё сжимали конверт.  
Грег вскрыл его – медленно и аккуратно, не доверяя собственным рукам – и развернул сложенный вчетверо лист.  
«Встречаемся на краю света.»  
Грег перевернул письмо.  
Больше ничего не было.  
И тут же он услышал странный тихий звук, напоминающий крик, который издаёт лопающаяся гитарная струна.  
Из его сердца с шорохом посыпался пепел розы.  
Контракта с Невестой больше не существовало.

Грегори ждал, наблюдая за тем, как сквозь большие окна в комнату проникает солнце.   
Заливавшая пол кровь под этими лучами медленно меняла свойства и цвет. С венозной на артериальную.  
Он ждал. Башня была Ареной, а Арена – башней, и потому ему было всё равно, где ждать.  
Акио возник совсем рядом, на расстоянии вытянутой руки.  
Грег ощущался как-то странно, как-то не так... очень похоже на Утэну... тогда... больше тысячи лет назад. Но как и тогда, у Акио не было возможности остановиться. Его уже захватило и понесло горячкой боя.  
Грег медленно поднял на него глаза. Потом поднялся сам.  
– Идём, – коротко уронил он и первым сделал шаг.  
Акио шагнул за ним следом, и обоих подхватило энергетическим потоком.

Они ступили на Арену одновременно. И одновременно навстречу им вышли две фигуры – маленькая изящная женская и высокая плечистая мужская.  
Две Невесты…  
Акио с некоторым недоумением бросил взгляд в сторону второго силуэта. В чём дело? Контракт расторгнут. Невеста, игнорируя его взгляд, двинулся вперёд вместе с Анси в идеальном танцевальном ритме.  
«Что ты делаешь?»  
«Я тебе больше не подчиняюсь. Я остаюсь с Грегори.»  
Он прошёл мимо Акио и встал рядом с Грегом, который смотрел прямо перед собой и, казалось, даже не заметил присутствия Невесты. Несмотря на разорванный контракт, несмотря на то, что юноша закрылся наглухо, Невеста остро ощущал его боль и горе. И что-то еще. Что-то, что было намного выше. Он переместился за его спину.  
– Где ваш меч, Райдер-сан? – тихо спросила Анси.  
– Меч. Сила, способная изменить мир, – Грег спокойно смотрел на Акио и его избранницу. – Я говорил тебе: она есть у всех.  
Вечность назад. Это тоже было вечность назад.  
Но вечности больше не было.  
Юноша протянул руку в сторону, и из ладони скользнул клинок – простой полуторник. И послушно лёг в руку.   
Лезвие сверкнуло было алым, но, мгновенно накалившись от напитавшей его силы, резануло по глазам бело-голубым.  
Грег атаковал, не дожидаясь, пока противник достанет оружие.  
Анси подняла руку и блокировала удар. Грега отшвырнуло бы, но Невеста толкнул щитом чужой щит, закрывая своего Победителя, отбрасывая убийственную кромку от его головы.  
Акио мрачно усмехнулся, и в его руках засветился огненным опалом Меч. И тут же они ринулись в атаку – быстро, очень быстро.  
Невеста опустил руку, взрезая щитом Арену, подставляя под ноги Грегори ступеньки.  
«Что ты делаешь?» – удивился Меч.  
«Я смотрю, ты тупеешь в чужих руках...»  
Невеста отшвырнул совершенное оружие. В тёмных зеркалах глаз засверкала ярость.  
Грег оттолкнулся от последней ступени, рванул на противника сверху вниз и тут же ушёл через складки Полотна, чтобы возникнуть у Акио за спиной.  
Тот не шевельнулся. Анси легко повела рукой и выкинула мальчишку в Ничто, но Грег успел обернуться, и мечи наконец-то встретились.   
Противников бросило в разные стороны, и по полотну пробежала рябь, отдаваясь вибрацией в костях.  
Вокруг Грега сомкнулся щит, глуша несуществующий звук. Акио же повёл плечом, отбрасывая защиту, мешавшую ему слушать отзвуки. Он вновь атаковал, но теперь уже вместо того, чтобы бить в противника перед собой, он ушёл сразу в Изнанку и попытался достать тень. Перед ним возник рассерженный Невеста и толкнул щитом прямо в лицо.  
«Он мой! Не смей!»  
Меч неприятно расхохотался, вибрируя и нагреваясь в руках, а потом рванулся вперёд, но Акио легко удержал строптивую железку, с разворота выпрастываясь в Ничейные земли, перемешанные с ядром, наращивая волну и посылая её с кончика Меча точно в оружие Грега.  
Тот успел только опустить меч, принимая волну на остриё и уменьшив этим колебательную плоскость, но и этого было достаточно. Кисти рук выкрутило болью, но Грег только молча стиснул зубы. Он провалился на Изнанку, нашел нужную ему тень и швырнул вибрирующий ком огненной энергии в чужой Щит.  
«Ах ты сука!»  
Меч не успел опомниться, как Акио плашмя опустил его на защиту Невесты. Остаточной силы хватило для того, чтобы Щит взрезало. Невесту ощутимо качнуло, и он опустился на одно колено, болезненно сморщившись.

Ёсида дрожал. Боли не было, боль ушла, стоило длинным чёрным прядям волос лечь на его плечи.  
Прикосновение было ласковым, таким же ласковым, как прикосновение рук матери - когда-то очень давно, когда-то, когда он был совсем маленьким.   
И таким же тяжёлым. Защита от боли. Но не защита от страха.   
Но Ёсида дрожал не поэтому. Он дрожал, потому что дрожал мир вокруг.  
И потому что мира больше не было. Была только гулкая вибрирующая тьма.  
И вдруг из этой тьмы к нему шагнула знакомая женская фигура: высокая, сильная, горделивая. Дошла до границы невидимого круга и остановилась.  
Мать не стала его звать. Не стала протягивать к нему рук. Она просто смотрела, и в этом взгляде Ёсида прочитал приказ.  
Он должен был покориться. Как и всегда. Должен был подчиниться ей. Должен был сделать шаг и пересечь круг.  
Тело юноши изменилось, стало прозрачным, ломко-хрупким и колким.  
Он хотел протянуть вперёд тонкую, в изломах граней руку, но не успел.  
Прядь чужих волос сорвалась с его плеча и злым гибким кнутом хлестнула мать по спине.  
Тора вскрикнула, и её глаза на мгновение из чёрных стали глубоко, пронзительно зелёными. Всего на мгновение, но большего не требовалось.  
Ёсида в ужасе заметался, забился, закричал, роняя в пустоту ломкое острое крошево, пытаясь бежать.  
Но бежать было некуда. И он покорной сломанной куклой обвис в опутавших его прядях.  
Хрустально-прозрачную грудь юноши взрезал колючий стебель розы.

Пока Анси, которой досталось чуть меньше и которая успела ухватить порядочный кусок силы от первого Дуэлянта, поднималась с Арены, Невеста тоже сумел встать. Из прорехи сочились искры энергии.  
В глазах Грега что-то дрогнуло, он плавно скользнул к Невесте, машинально закрыв его собой.   
«Зачем?»  
Он знал ответ: это тоже была часть игры. Но зачем-то спросил.  
Невеста, стиснув зубы, зажал бок ладонью и вновь облёк Грегори защитным полем.  
«Я не оставлю тебя. Я люблю тебя, Грегори-сама.»  
Уголок рта юноши дёрнулся, обнажив острые клыки, и он отвернулся.  
Вибрация вокруг возросла и изменила тональность, стала глуше.  
Акио замахнулся, но Меч вдруг вырвался из его руки и материализовался рядом с Щитом. Не было больше никаких игр и танцев. Меч осознал, что происходит. И осознал ещё кое-что. Что ему нравится, когда у него один Хозяин. И Хозяина этого он себе уже выбрал.  
И тут же рядом с Грегом соткался Диос.  
– Извини, я задержался...  
«Да он просто не мог прийти без меня», – фыркнул Меч.  
В глазах Акио сверкнула ярость. В берсерке, в который он входил для подобных боев, он с большим трудом осознавал происходящее, но не заметить, что значительная часть силы теперь уходит к Грегу, он не смог бы при всём желании.  
«Какого чёрта...»  
Грег напрягся. Противников стало слишком много, а он распадаться на части ещё не умел. Но они хотели сражаться на его стороне. Пока. И он собирался это использовать.  
– Анси, – коротко приказал Акио.  
Она подошла к нему и покорно обвисла на руке. Акио сунул руку в сияние, исходящее от неё, и достал оттуда другой клинок – чуть изогнутый и причудливый, с длинным шипом, венчающим рукоять. Щит послушно обволок лезвие льдистыми сполохами защиты.

Дзюри слишком поздно поняла, что что-то не так.  
Контракт с Невестой разорвался и высыпался из сердца трухой.  
Всё должно было кончится. Но не кончилось.  
И Дзюри ждала. Ей казалось, что мир за пределами круга дрожит.   
Как паутина, в которую на полном ходу впечаталась стая мух. Слишком много сигналов одномоментно.  
«Бедный паучок», – саркастично подумала Дзюри.  
А мир вдруг взорвался болью. Темнота кинулась к ней, и в ушах зазвенел отчаянно знакомый крик.  
Сиори.  
Она смотрела Арисугаве в глаза. Сжавшись на границе круга, обняв себя за хрупкие плечи.  
В её глазах был страх. В её глазах была боль. И мольба.  
А ещё отвращение. Зависть. Трусость. Расчётливая жестокость.  
Сиори протянула к ней тонкие слабые руки.   
И Дзюри не отшатнулась.  
Она ударила.   
Ладонь неожиданно потекла раскалённой лавой, оставляя на щеке Сиори кроваво-чёрный след.  
Дзюри почувствовала запах горящего мяса. И он ей понравился.  
А Сиори не закричала. Медленно подняла голову. Коснулась тонкими пальцами лица, залечивая ожог. И Дзюри посмотрела в непроницаемые зелёные глаза за стёклами очков.  
А в груди снова расцвела тёмно-золотая роза. Она корчилась, но упрямо пыталась пустить корни в лавовый поток.  
Дзюри оскалилась и зарычала.

Диосу понадобилась всего лишь доля секунды, чтобы понять, что Грег не возьмёт Меч, и тогда Меч оказался в руках у Диоса. И тут же рядом с ним оказался и Невеста. Диос успел только коротко удивиться, а в следующий момент и Меч, и Невеста растворились в нём самом. Диос коротко, счастливо рассмеялся – ему не хватало лишь одной детали, чтобы полностью обратиться в Абсолютную Силу, – и бросился вперёд. По его траектории брызнули в стороны осколки Арены, и Диос исчез в Полотне, заходя Акио за спину, пока Грег атаковал в лоб.  
Акио оскалился, и Анси встала за его спиной, чтобы встретить Диоса. Но... ничего не случилось.  
Диос вдруг возник снизу, прямо в его ногах, и рванулся вверх через Акио. Раздался громкий, возмущённый крик, и они с младшим повисли в воздухе над Ареной.  
– Да что ты творишь, идиот?! – заорал Акио, отмахиваясь от Грега как от щенка.  
– Вкручиваю тебе мозги на место, – отозвался юноша, оставил мелкого в покое и вновь рванулся в атаку, пользуясь тем, что Акио потерял второй меч в лице внутреннего ребёнка.  
Его младшая копия замерла на месте вместо того, чтобы вернуться к Акио. Он наблюдал...  
Акио же коротко взмахнул рукой, но больше мечей не было. Он мог бы взять оружие у Анси...  
«Но Анси здесь тоже нет» – осознание пришло яркой болезненной искрой и запульсировало в затылке, ещё не охватывая целиком, но подавая досадные, отвлекающие сигналы.  
Диос-средний сцепился с ним. Они скакали по пластам как бешеные, временами проглядывая сразу в нескольких, и тогда казалось, что они мечутся по зеркальному лабиринту. Пару раз оба натолкнулись на какую-то странную стену. Во второй раз та дрогнула, а потом отвесила обоим хорошего пинка, но в пылу сражения они не обратили на это никакого внимания. Меч искрил, встречая на своем пути чуждый щит, и разбрасывал вокруг энергетические сполохи и ударные волны.  
Грег остановился и опустил меч, глядя на то, как Акио сражается сам с собой. Он вдруг понял, что мужчина понятия не имеет, зачем ему нужна эта дуэль и что должно произойти дальше. Для Акио сейчас был только бой, и никаких потом.   
Но Грега бой не интересовал.  
У него была цель.  
Юноша замер, рискуя подставиться под удар, вслушиваясь в буйство энергии вокруг.  
Он искал…  
И нашёл.  
И исчез с Арены за пол стука сердца до того, как чужой щит распорол на двое плоскость, на которой он стоял мгновение назад.  
А за маленьким Диосом, притихшим и потерянным, взволнованно смотревшим на Грега, начал проступать огромный тёмный силуэт.

Нанами, стиснув зубы, стояла ровно напротив Тоги. Она лишь слегка дрогнула в испуге, когда Ёсида по левую руку вдруг стал совсем белым, почти прозрачным, а затем обвис беспомощно, словно кукла на ниточках, и перестал подавать признаки жизни.   
Практически сразу за ним Дзюри на мгновение словно бы растворилась в каком-то дрожащем мареве, а её нить засветилась нестерпимо, но потом мастер шпаги выпрямилась, прорычав что-то подозрительно похожее на «Пошла ты на хер, сука. Обе пошли на хер!», и больше уже не отвлекалась. Её волосы наэлектризовались и напоминали сейчас огненную гриву.  
Мать Грегори Райдера – ну надо же! – ободряюще улыбнулась Нанами и тут же вновь ушла разумом куда-то вверх, туда, где, как знала девушка, сейчас идёт страшная последняя Дуэль. Судя по токам силы, куда более страшная, чем предыдущая.  
– Ах ты, бедненькая дурочка, – услышала она серебристый голосок и распахнула глаза.   
Никого из Дуэлянтов рядом не было, госпожи Райдер тоже. Прямо на неё с насмешкой смотрели слишком хорошо знакомые зелёные глаза. Вот только на беспомощную школьницу, каковой так удачно когда-то притворялась, Химэмия Анси совершенно не походила. Буйная грива чёрных волос ну никак не гармонировала с формой, и в особенности – с дурацкими белыми форменными носками.  
Нанами сжалась было, но потом вдруг оскалилась.  
Чего это она? У неё же есть Рэйден. Она намного круче этой бледной моли, которая и быть-то здесь не может.  
Нанами запрокинула голову и рассмеялась, швырнув жёлтую розу прямо в лицо Химэмии.  
Тога, уже собравшийся оставить своё место, чтобы защитить сестру, с облегчением выдохнул. Нанами справилась сама и была сейчас чудо как хороша. По сути, он впервые за долгое время видел её в том виде, в каком она когда-то ему являлась в Ничейных землях.  
«И, наверное, в последний», – с неожиданной грустью подумалось ему.  
Сестра уходит к людям. Туда, где её будут обожать и носить на руках.  
Но не любоваться этим тонким телом, этими солнечными волосами и удивительными хищными глазами он не мог. Если бы не серьёзность ситуации, он даже рассмеялся бы. Нанами так завидовала костюму Ядовитого Плюща, в котором пришла Дзюри на вечеринку вечность назад. А между тем, сама была потрясающе похожа именно на этого персонажа комиксов.  
Он перевёл взгляд на Анси. Конечно. Его очередь. Ёсида не выдержал, Дзюри её вытолкала, а Нанами осмеяла. И ей нужна его сила.  
Никакой формы на ней не было. Только ослепительно прекрасное национальное платье – Тога никогда ещё не видел её в этом. И вынужден был признать, что она хороша и что убранные в традиционный пучок волосы выглядят куда лучше идиотской причёски а-ля Вивьен Ли. По её взгляду Тога догадался, что она просто решила не морочиться с иллюзиями – с ним это уже моветон, всё правильно.  
Зачем она пришла? Он не боялся её и ненавидел. Она никогда не имела власти над ним.  
– А ты вырос.  
– Все дети вырастают.  
– Кроме одного.  
– Кроме одного.  
Грегори Райдеру предстояло сражаться с ней, а вовсе не с Акио, осознал вдруг Тога. Он от души посочувствовал парню. И так-то влип, а уж с этой...  
– Как думаешь, есть у него шансы? – рассмеялась вдруг она.  
В тонких пальцах Анси появилась красная роза.  
Тога захлопнулся, вовремя поставил щит, так и не раскрыв ей душу.  
И только потом задумался, о ком она, собственно, говорила. Почему-то ему казалось, что не о Райдере. Шквал страха утонул в глазах Нанами.  
«Я здесь, – говорил её взгляд. – Останься со мной.»  
И он остался.

В ядре это место находилось где-то глубоко под землёй. Но граница между Ничейными землями и ядром практически перестала существовать, поэтому находиться оно могло где угодно.  
Грегу было плевать, где. Ему было нужно знать, _что_. И _как_.  
Он снова прислушался, ловя направления энергетических потоков – подлинные, глубинные, безразличные к чехарде, происходящей где-то наверху. Там, где Акио метался по Арене, как пойманный в паутину овод.   
И вдруг услышал рядом с собой тихий голос:  
– Сюда.  
Грег обернулся. На него смотрел один из ста призраков Немуро. Тонкий высокий юноша, чем-то похожий на…   
– Иди за мной. Я покажу.  
Юноша развернулся и пошёл вперёд, ведомый ему одному известной тропой между складками Полотна. И Райдер последовал за ним, чувствуя всё возрастающее встречное течение Силы – напирающее, пытающееся вытолкнуть незваных гостей прочь, в Нигде.  
Он не удивился, увидев первые белые нити – тоньше волоса, прочнее стали, они пронизывали пространство, проходя сквозь все уровни и теряясь где-то в необъятной пустоте Изнанки.  
– Мерзость, – прокомментировал его проводник, отводя в сторону белый полог.  
Грег обошёл его и протянул вперёд руку. С кончиков пальцев сорвался огненный шар и покатился по извилистому ущелью, расчищая путь. И через мгновение с мерзким чмокающим всхлипом заглох, потух, близко и в то же время бесконечно далеко, но Грег успел поймать отсвет последних искр и шагнул на Изнанку к конечной точке, минуя бесконечный лабиринт Полотна.  
И оказался в кольце толстых переплетённых корней.  
А прямо перед ним бился, дышал, пульсировал огромный тёмный кокон.  
Грег передёрнулся от отвращения и протянул к этой мерзости руки, вновь призывая огонь.  
Он готов был вечность смотреть, как корчится, сморщивается и обугливается проклятая штуковина в очищающем синем пламени.   
Но у него не было вечности.  
Вечность у него отобрали.  
Нет, вечность просто никогда не принадлежала ему.  
Поэтому он рванул вперёд, разрывая остатки паутины, отбрасывая обугленные ошмётки прочь, и вонзил длинные острые когти прямо в центр Печати.

Канаэ вдруг прижала руки к груди и тонко, отчаянно закричала.  
Волосы маленькой женщины взметнулись бешеным клубком змей, аккумулируя возросшую силу, а мгновением позже яростный, бездумный поток энергии обрушился на жертв нового контракта. Кимико сжала зубы, невольно прикусив острым клыком губу, и с тревогой потянулась к детям.  
Легче всего было хрустальному мальчику. Он уже ничего не мог чувствовать, и женщина лишь прочнее оплела волосами сломленную фигурку, усиливая державший его щит.  
Огненная львица припала было на передние лапы, но тут же гордо поднялась и с усилием выпрямилась, готовая стоять насмерть. Красивая. Сильная. Кимико даже позволила части своего сознания полюбоваться ею, но основное внимание уже ушло к брату и сестре.  
Гибкая золотоволосая малышка упала на колени и сжалась в комок. Для неё это слишком. Такая кроха... Женщина осторожно потянула её нить, перетягивая часть контракта (и его последствий) на себя. А потом поймала взгляд старшего мальчика – узкие синие глаза на тёмном остром лице – и почти ласково плеснула через его нить силой. Больше, чем забрала у малышки. Гораздо больше.  
«Щит», – коротко подсказала ему та часть Кимико, что сейчас находилась посреди Нигде.  
Из образовавшейся в пространстве щели Сила хлестала неудержимым потоком, поднимая бешеный ветер в Ничейных землях и гулкими волнами расходясь по складкам Полотна. Прокатившись по ядру, эти отзвуки могли устроить землетрясение и поднять волну цунами, которой хватило бы, чтобы навсегда смести их страну с лица земли.  
Если она не удержит щит.  
«Если мы не удержим щит».  
Кимико потянулась к бьющей энергии, пропуская её через себя – и тут же преобразовывая в защитную плоскость, закольцовывая, заставляя волны биться в диссонансе друг о друга и гаснуть.  
Помощь мальчика ей была не нужна.  
Но мальчику была нужна её помощь, чтобы поверить в себя.  
Тога послушно кивнул, глядя на неё, учась на ходу, повторяя её действия и усиливая щит, многократно преобразовывая энергию, заставляя её преобразовать материю Ничейных земель, чтобы закрыть сестру.  
А в Ничейных землях Кимико бережно уложила потерявшую сознание Канаэ на землю и укрыла водопадом волос.   
– Прости, – тихо шепнула она.  
И перевела взгляд на бьющий во все стороны злым светом, капризный, растревоженный куст чайной розы, яростно шуршащий листьями у её ног.

Крик Анси почти разорвал Диоса пополам, выкрутил нервы, вздыбил пространство вокруг. Если бы не Древний, его унесло бы на волнах пространства.  
Мальчик прикрыл глаза.  
Высвободившаяся энергия била сквозь него, очищая разум и память.  
Анси ушла.  
Ушла вслед за Утэной.  
Анси больше не любила его.  
Она оставила их и не собиралась возвращаться. Никогда. То, что было сейчас рядом с ними, не было его сестрой. Это было просто проекцией, их памятью о ней.  
Диос снова посмотрел на Акио. Тот остановился, сжимая руками голову. Мальчик чувствовал его боль, чувствовал как никто другой. Но он не пошёл к нему, он подошёл к воплощению своей силы и встал с ним рядом. Меч выскользнул из руки Диоса-среднего и ступил на разбитую и перекорёженную Арену, обняв Невесту за талию. Они стояли впятером с Древним и смотрели, как Акио бьётся в последней битве где-то глубоко в своём сознании.  
Когда мужчина выпрямился и посмотрел на них, Анси ещё отражалась в его глазах. Потом он поднял голову, прислушиваясь, и шагнул в Полотно. Меч, Невеста и юноша скользнули за ним следом.  
Мальчик остался вместе с огромной тенью.  
Нужно было просто дать ей спокойно уйти, принять это. Нужно было открыться навстречу другу, которого он обрёл в лице Грегори Райдера. И не бояться жить дальше.  
На предплечье одобрительно сомкнулись огромные страшные когти.  
 _Хорошо, что ты всё понял. Идём?_  
«Подожди ещё минуту...»  
Он пошёл к тонкой фигуре, лежащей на Арене и силящейся подняться.

Акио почти вывалился рядом с Грегом, остервенело рвущим корни, оплетающие Печать. Он хотел отшвырнуть его в сторону, но вдруг остановился. Диос и Невеста ухватили готовое броситься на Акио разъярённое оружие и удержали совместными усилиями.  
– Подожди, – сказал ему Невеста. – Смотри.  
Меч неохотно перевёл взгляд с Невесты на Акио. Тот напоминал человека, которому только что кто-то от души въебал под дых. И Анси в его глазах больше не было.  
– Грегори, – хрипло проговорил Акио. И повторил уже отчётливее: – Грег...  
Но юноша не обернулся.  
Райдер чувствовал Акио за своей спиной и понимал, что у него почти не осталось времени. Он должен был взломать чёртову печать, связывающую Акио с этим местом, до того как мужчина попытается ему помешать.  
– Можешь ломать, – спокойно сказал Акио. – Она не сломается без меня. И я пришёл, чтобы сделать это вместе с тобой.  
Невеста подобрал пальцем отвисшую нижнюю челюсть Меча и аккуратно захлопнул её.  
– Если быть точнее, она не сломается без меня, – зазвучал позади них ясный и звонкий голос Диоса.  
Мальчик бесстрашно подошёл к Грегу и коснулся его напряжённой, сведённой спины. Потом приник к нему, обхватив шею руками, и зашептал что-то в самое ухо.  
Юноша медленно распрямился и обернулся, непроизвольно сжав пальцами тонкие руки ребёнка на своих плечах, пытаясь его удержать. Диос легко оттолкнулся от какой-то коряги и обхватил его талию ногами, чтобы не соскользнуть. И так они повернулись к остальным.  
Позади самой старшей части Акио медленно закрывался проём на Арену, откуда они пришли. Там осыпался мелким чёрным крошевом розовый куст, в середину которого был воткнут хищно изогнутый древний меч. Грег узнал его – им Акио стал сражаться, когда Меч встал на сторону Райдера.  
– У нас мало времени, – сказал Акио.  
 _У вас его достаточно,_ – возразил Древний. – _Говори._  
Вокруг них начал заворачиваться водоворот силы... той самой силы, которую когда-то Невеста показал Грегу.  
– Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я не пойду за Анси, когда Печати не будет, – медленно проговорил Акио, глядя парню в глаза. – Я хочу быть с тобой.  
– Анси больше нет, – сказал Диос, сидящий в руках у Грега. – И не было здесь уже давно.  
Грег молча смотрел на них, медленно переводя взгляд с одного на другого. Не шевелясь и почти не дыша. Только неосознанно прижимал к себе маленького мальчика – всё крепче и крепче.  
– Ты тот ещё говнюк, конечно, – Меч хмыкнул. – Но по крайней мере ты лучший говнюк в мире. Приятно иметь с тобой дело. Увидимся... – он шагнул вправо и слился со старшим из Диосов.  
– Я всегда в тебя верил. С самого начала, – кивнул тот. Потом подозвал к себе мальчика, и тот вывернулся из рук Грега, подбежал к юноше и растворился в нём. Диос подошёл к Грегу и провёл ладонью по запавшей от чрезмерного напряжения щеке. – Я всегда думал о тебе, и эти мысли не давали мне отчаяться.  
Грег вдруг осознал, что происходит. Они собирались... Собирались в единое целое, как и мечтали. Но перед этим пришли сюда. Чтобы...  
Диос кивнул и улыбнулся – тепло, спокойно и радостно. А потом словно бы втёк в Акио, и тот сразу стал выглядеть младше.  
 _Время._  
Голос Древнего был неумолим.  
Акио встал перед Грегом и протянул ему руку. Невеста стоял за его плечом и смотрел на Грега, не отрываясь. В его глазах отражалась целая гамма чувств.  
– Ты позволишь мне?..  
Грег в недоумении воззрился на Акио, не вполне понимая, чего тот хочет.  
 _Меч – это Ключ. Ты не вскроешь Печать без него,_ – подсказал Древний, исчезая на Изнанке астральной тенью Акио.  
Грег улыбнулся и крепко сжал протянутую руку в своей, чувствуя, как ложится в ладонь Меч. А потом недоумённо посмотрел на одиноко стоящего Невесту, так и не слившегося с другими, и свободной рукой дёрнул его на себя:  
– И не надейся, – он крепко прижал мужчину к себе. – Ты тоже пойдёшь со мной.  
Невеста усмехнулся, обнял ладонями его лицо и поцеловал, растворяясь в руках, облекая щитом юношу и Ключ.  
А потом Грег повернулся к Печати и занёс над ней Меч.


	27. Эпилог

Микки наблюдал, как крупные хлопья снега медленно опускаются на занесённые улицы, крыши домов. С ветвей деревьев и карнизов свисали уже целые пушистые гирлянды. Редкие следы прохожих быстро заносило – в столь снежный выходной мало кто стремился выйти из дому, оставив тёплый уют котацу. По крайней мере, в этой части Киото.  
Позади бормотал что-то телевизор. Микки вдруг насторожился, взял пульт и сделал погромче.  
– ... часов утра землетрясение магнитудой около четырёх целых и пяти десятых потрясло префектуру Эхимэ. По имеющимся у нас данным, пострадавших нет. Разрушения незначительны, однако полностью стёрта с лица земли частная академия Отори и часть жилых кварталов городка N, находившиеся в эпицентре, пострадала местная католическая церковь. К счастью, студенты, проводившие исследования на нижних этажах учебного заведения, вовремя почувствовали толчки и услышали гул, поэтому все находившиеся в здании и на прилегающей территории были эвакуированы...  
Микки вздрогнул, когда на звук вошла Кодзуэ, вытиравшая волосы полотенцем.  
– Надо же... Наконец-то! – резко сказала она, недобро щурясь на экран.  
Брат посмотрел на неё непонимающе.  
Как можно быть такой чёрствой... Там же их друзья и знакомые... Куча людей.  
Рука сама собой потянулась к телефону. Он набрал номер мобильного Кирюу Тоги и долго слушал длинные гудки.  
Кодзуэ хмыкнула, дёрнула плечом и ушла обратно в ванную.  
Спустя пару минут Микки положил трубку и продолжил смотреть на снег.  
Однако когда вечером его семья отправилась в оперу, он купил свежие газеты по дороге. В двух из них (не в самых популярных и серьёзных изданиях) на седьмой и десятой страницах он нашёл более подробную информацию. В СМИ удивлялись тому, что никаких предпосылок для землетрясения не было, а также тому, что оно было очень уж точечным, словно нарочно выбрало своей жертвой именно Академию Отори.  
«Вероятно, так оно и было... – подумалось Микки. – Интересно, нашли ли они то, что искали?»  
Эта мысль вскоре оставила его, вытесненная сюжетом оперы и горячей рукой сестры в его руке, когда та делилась своими эмоциями.

Ровную, словно выжженную, землю прорезали паутинные трещины.  
Канаэ опустилась перед ними на колени и коснулась ладонями того места, откуда раньше рос розовый куст.  
– Ты нас опозорила, – проскрежетал надтреснутый голос за спиной. – Как ты могла допустить, чтобы с Местом что-то случилось? Ты должна была его охранять. Я на тебя надеялся. Я доверял тебе.  
Канаэ закрыла глаза.  
Оставшихся способностей едва хватало на то, чтобы ощутить, что под ладонями ещё теплится жизнь. Место продолжало существовать. Свободное и больше ни от кого не зависящее. Как Акио. Как она сама. Только если для него стать свободным означало просто перерезать пуповину, соединяющую его с этим отрезком времени и реальности, то для неё это означало – стать почти человеком. И когда-нибудь, лет через сто, очередная Белая Дама уйдёт в лес, который вырастет на этом месте, чтобы смешаться с его обитателями и больше никогда не выйти, стать частью деревьев, частью кустарников и частью трав, соединившись с великим течением жизни.  
– Хватит, – резко оборвала она отца.  
Тот изумлённо посмотрел на неё – до сих пор дочь не смела даже слова сказать поперёк.  
– Случилось то, что должно было случиться. Попробуй как-то с этим примириться и жить дальше.  
Девушка выпрямилась и посмотрела на небо, окрашенное закатными лучами.  
Акио сдержал своё обещание.  
– Прощайте, – сказала она родителям и стала спускаться с холма.  
Её ждало много дел впереди, много интересных книг, важных встреч и старых друзей. И, возможно, настоящая любовь.

– Нет, к сожалению, фамилия этой девочки мне не знакома... – женщина адресовала телефонной трубке ослепительную улыбку и заговорщически добавила: – Но она работала медсестрой в Академии Отори и присматривала за Мотаку последний месяц. Я бы на вашем месте позволяла ей приходить как можно чаще. Вдруг их связывают нежные чувства? Вы же знаете, любовь в таких случаях творит чудеса...  
Бровь Тоги изумлённо поползла вверх. Представить себе человека, способного влюбиться в Ёсиду, у него никак не получалось. Что же это за загадочная девушка?  
– Да... Да. Держите меня в курсе. Спасибо!  
Госпожа Райдер повесила трубку и обернулась к своему гостю:  
– Ёсида пришёл в себя, – сообщила она Тоге, устраиваясь на подушках напротив. – Никого не узнает, даже собственную мать. Бедный мальчик... Хотя о нём есть кому позаботиться.  
– Вы в самом деле думаете, это любовь? – неуверенно уточнил Тога.   
Временами ему казалось, что Кимико-сан знает всё на свете и всех на свете видит насквозь. Когда-то он так же думал об Акио, но...   
Звонкий смех Кимико не дал ему закончить мысль:  
– Конечно, нет! – она улыбнулась так, словно была его подругой-ровесницей, пригласившей юношу на чашечку чая: посплетничать. – Девушка просто ставит на нём эксперименты. У неё очень необычная сила... Но иногда такие эксперименты подопытному только на пользу. А мы ещё услышим через несколько лет о восходящей звезде психиатрии, вот увидишь.  
Она вновь улыбнулась. Ему. Тога немного терялся от этой тёплой улыбки и каждый раз силился понять, чем же он её заслужил. Выходило, что ничем, и госпоже Райдер просто нравилось проводить время в его обществе.   
Она легко, словно считала это само собой разумеющимся, переложила на него все проблемы по вызову скорой для Ёсиды и общению с прессой (хотя Тога всё же ощутил лёгкое ненавязчивое прикосновение силы, помогающей ему запудрить этим людям мозги) – словно он был рыцарем, в обязанности которого входило избавить хрупкие плечи миниатюрной женщины от свалившегося на них непосильного груза проблем. Тога хорошо понимал, что Кимико-сан могла бы самостоятельно справиться с чем угодно (или заставить плясать под свою дудку взвод женщин и мужчин), но почему-то остановила свой выбор именно на нём. И явно не сомневалась, что ему это по плечу. Так же как не усомнилась, когда разделила между ними двумя тяжесть энергетического Щита. И это было приятно.  
А потом, когда Тога, усадив Нанами в присланную Игараси машину, едва ли не силком отправил сестрёнку к ненаглядному жениху, маленькая женщина пригласила его в гости, и юноша почувствовал, что совершенно не в силах отказать.   
Таким женщинам не отказывают.  
– Дорогая, мы с Кэцуми по тебе соскучились, – в дверях показалось недовольное лицо Вернона Райдера. Отец Грега совершенно явственно ревновал жену к гостю.  
Теперь Тога понимал, в кого Грегори такой дурной, упёртый и твердолобый. Но никаких комментариев себе не позволил: нутром чувствовал, что Кимико обожает своего большого и бестолкового мужа и за косой взгляд в его сторону порвёт на лоскутки. В прямом смысле. А ссориться с ней Тоге не хотелось.  
– Поскучайте ещё немного, дорогой, – почти промурлыкала Кимико, явно получая удовольствие от эмоций супруга, – ещё полчасика. А потом пойдём на прогулку. Сможешь подобрать малышке платьице...  
– Но у неё же их полный шкаф... – растерянно проговорил Вернон.  
–... твоими стараниями, – невозмутимо парировала Кимико.  
Райдер-старший поспешно ретировался, явно боясь получить ещё более ответственное поручение. Этот огромный мужчина держал в ежовых рукавицах всё посольство, но перед лицом своей обожаемой жены вечно чувствовал себя бестолковым щенком.   
А Кимико вдруг посмотрела на Кирюу совсем иначе, чем мгновение назад: изучающе, серьёзно и чуть насмешливо. И тихо проговорила:  
– Он больше не придёт.  
– Кто?  
Она совершенно не сердилась и не насмехалась, когда Тога задавал вопросы. Это тоже было непривычно.  
– Твой ночной гость, – Кимико отставила чашечку с чаем и посмотрела в окно. За стёклами медленно кружил снег. – Он попал в крупную переделку. И на этот раз вряд ли легко отделается...  
– Вы его знаете?  
Тога спросил почти машинально. Он гадал, с чего бы это новость о том, что странный незнакомец из Ничейных земель попал в беду, ему оказалась небезразлична.  
– Почти все мы друг друга знаем. Так или иначе. Нас не так много, – невозмутимо пояснила Кимико и посмотрела на него.  
И Тога вновь почувствовал огромную силу, скрытую в этой маленькой женщине.  
«Нас... Сколько же ему лет? А ей?»  
У него явно появилась привычка водить дружбу с существами, на порядки его сильнее и старше. Но что поделать, если с ровесниками Кирюу было давно и безнадёжно скучно?  
Кроме сестры, но та ушла...  
– Мне пора, – решение пришло неожиданно, но Тога не стал раздумывать. Поднялся и с искренней благодарностью поклонился маленькой женщине, сидящей на горе подушек, словно королева на троне.  
А та кивнула и тепло ему улыбнулась:  
– Да, пора. Это будет отличное приключение, правда?  
Он не смог сдержать ответную улыбку.  
И только спустя пару мгновений в спину ему донеслось:  
– Карл. Его зовут Карл... А в Ничейные земли лучше уходить за воротами. Дом и участок закрыты щитом.  
Юноша только нервно сглотнул, забыв поблагодарить.

Уил и Дзюри они встретили пять дней спустя после последней дуэли.  
К этому моменту они путешествовали уже всей бандой...

Когда всё рвануло к чертям собачьим, Невеста закрыл их собой, и это было последним что Акио и Грег восприняли из окружающей реальности. На них обрушилась сила такого масштаба, что всё вокруг буквально почернело от неё. Она рвалась и рвалась вверх – казалось, этому не было конца. Но, конечно, он был. И с последними выкриками Места Невеста растворился в Акио – Грег ощутил прощальное касание его ладони перед тем, как Невеста перестал существовать как отдельная личность.  
Они пришли в себя уже на поверхности – видимо, вытолкнуло фонтаном Силы.  
А у того, что раньше было воротами Академии, их ждала весьма разгневанная Прима. Возмущённо выкрикнув что-то нецензурное сигнализацией, она выставила наконец-то со своего заднего сидения мотоцикл Грега и захлопнула дверцу. Фары продолжали оживлённо передавать что-то, понятное только Акио. Грег посмотрел на своего – наконец-то целого и принадлежащего только ему! – мужчину. Тот стоял с комично покаянным видом.  
– Ладно, ладно, – наконец проговорил он. – Я всё понял. Я больше не буду.  
– Что она говорит? – ошарашенно спросил Грег.  
– Что мы – парочка мудаков, которые оставили её с этим грязным молчаливым куском железа невесть на сколько, – Акио улыбнулся, притягивая к себе Грега.  
– Он не грязный! – возмутился Райдер, прижимая к себе Акио с такой силой, будто вознамерился переломать ему ребра. – И вообще... – пробормотал он между поцелуями. – Я уверен, что ей всё понравилось. Пусть не строит из себя примадонну.  
– Это ты сейчас про кого именно говоришь? – пробурчал Акио, не без удовольствия подчиняясь жёстким пальцам и губам.  
Грег не ответил, и Приме пришлось снова надавить на гудок, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание.  
Они рассмеялись. Акио запрыгнул за руль, Грег вскочил в седло. Переглянувшись, они рванули с места.

Они не торопились. Им больше никуда не нужно было торопиться. Поэтому первой же остановкой стали памятные источники Татара.  
Через день (всё ещё по дороге к Имабари) они увидели троих людей, бредущих по обочине, но явно этим нисколько не озабоченных и не расстроенных. Такие люди – бывшие студенты – им попадались уже не единожды, но, к удивлению Акио, Грег вдруг тормознул. И спустя несколько секунд он понял, что на дороге стоят ошеломлённые встречей Иоси, Ита и Аяка. Неведомое чувство выбросило Акио на дорогу, и на нём тут же повисла Ита. После некоторого количества возгласов, междометий и вопросов группа загрузилась в машину, и дальше они уже ехали вместе. (Еще задолго до Мацуямы, впрочем, Акио согласился на то, чтобы Ита ехала позади Грега на байке: Прима категорически отказалась терпеть эту женщину.)  
В Мацуяме они решили путешествовать на пароме в Китакюсю. Там-то их и ждало фееричное зрелище Арисугавы Дзюри, верхом на белой лошади въезжающей на паром. Следом крайне печально тащился здоровенный чёрный лимузин, доверху нагруженный багажом.  
– Я думаю, нам нужно продолжить выступать, – объявил вдруг Грег, задумчиво глядя на Уил. Арисугава как раз что-то шепнула лошади в ухо, а та недовольно мотнула головой. – Станем бродячими рок-звёздами.  
– Отличная идея! – Ита явно была в восторге.  
Аяка раздумчиво кивнула, а Иоси неуверенно проговорил:  
– А как же учёба?  
– Да кому она нужна! – возмущённо отмахнулась ирландка.  
Иоси что-то прогундосил в ответ, и мир для этих двоих на ближайшие десять минут перестал существовать.  
Акио неуверенно посмотрел на Райдера:  
– А как же твоя карьера... семья...  
Грега словно подбросило:  
– Точно! Сначала нужно познакомить тебя с моими родителями! Сейчас причалим и повернём в сторону Киото...  
Отори неожиданно побледнел. К встрече с роднёй своего возлюбленного он явно не был готов.  
– Не бойся, – Грег обнял его и притянул к себе. – Ты им понравишься. Всё будет хорошо. Теперь всё будет хорошо.  
Миниатюрная лошадь покосилась на них с противоположного края парома и одобрительно фыркнула.


	28. Постскриптум

Сайондзи довольно улыбнулся, когда цепкие ручки Мэй скользнули под ремень брюк. Она, конечно же, потом будет говорить, что просто хотела погреться. Руки у неё и правда почти всегда были холодными, даже когда они занимались сексом – и весьма горячо. Но Киоити хорошо знал, насколько фальшиво это алиби. Она просто была от него без ума, но пыталась строить из себя гордую недотрогу.  
Эти девчонки…  
Верят, что могут его – его! – обмануть.  
Мэй вот тоже верила, глупышка. Но Сайондзи был достаточно великодушен, чтобы позволить ей немного потрепыхаться.  
Они катили и катили по Японии, останавливаясь на ночлег то в мотелях, а то и просто в палатке у дороги. Киоити всегда нравилось ночевать в лесу, под открытым небом. И готовить тоже нравилось. А Мэй нравилось то, что он готовил, сколько бы она ни морщила свой нос. Красивый нос, кстати. Тонкий, благородный.  
Мэй вся была тонкой, высокой и породистой, несмотря на выкрашенные во все цвета радуги пряди, подведённые чёрными тенями глаза и платиновые кольца в носу. И длинные ногти, которые Мэй красила чёрным лаком: каждый день она проверяла их состояние, и Сайондзи знал, что они не тронутся с места, пока несносная девчонка не подкрасит каждую мифическую щербинку. Она ругалась, что царапины на глянцевой поверхности возникают по его вине, но Сайондзи только хмыкал. Она с такой страстью вцеплялась ногтями в его спину, что мудрено было бы обойтись без повреждений.   
Они путешествовали без цели, но в какой-то момент Киоити потянуло в сторону Академии. Ему вдруг захотелось показать Мэй место, где он учился, где он сражался, где он был лучшим из лучших. Мэй выслушала его предложение и холодно хмыкнула, но её тон мог обмануть кого угодно, кроме Сайондзи. Разумеется, ей не терпелось узнать о нем всё. И даже больше. Но рассказывать ей всё Киоити не собирался. Пока. А вот показать Академию – с удовольствием.  
Они уже почти въехали в городок N (точнее, то, что от него осталось), когда Сайондзи понял: что-то не так. На холме над городом не было привычных контуров Академии. Да и самого холма не было...  
Киоити неуверенно ударил по тормозам, и его мотоцикл – тяжелый, мощный Harley Davidson, не чета финтифлюшке этого Райдера – послушно остановился. А Сайондзи принялся недоверчиво оглядывать обломки стен да россыпь камней – всё, что осталось от Академии Отори.  
– Вау, – прокомментировала из-за его спины Мэй, лениво растягивая слова, – это ты тут всё развалил? Крутой парень, ничего не скажешь...  
Голосок девушки так и сочился сарказмом, но Сайондзи этого не замечал. Он никогда этого не замечал.  
– Угу... – пробурчал он, гадая, что могло стрястись и жалея, что ни разу не позвонил Тоге с тех пор, как отправился на поиски Анси.  
Её он так и не нашёл. Зато нашёл Мэй...  
– Прямо терминатор, – фыркнула девчонка и слезла с мотоцикла. С удовольствием потянулась, оглядывая окрестности: – И часовню тоже ты разрушил?  
Она махнула рукой в сторону развалин старой католической церкви. Киоити проследил взглядом за её рукой и вздрогнул, узнав контуры храма, в котором они с Тогой когда-то нашли запертую в гробу Утэну. Развалины уже начали зарастать травой и выглядели так, словно им лет десять.   
– Что здесь произошло? – почти прошептал он, пытаясь прислушаться к течениям энергии Места и не ощущая их.  
Холодные пальчики Мэй скользнули под рубашку, заставляя мышцы пресса напрячься:  
– Как это что. Явился крутой супер-герой Сайондзи Киоити и в неравной битве с полчищем злодеев одержал сокрушительную победу. Ну, и попутно расхреначил всё вокруг, с кем не бывает... Я права?  
Сайондзи развернулся и дёрнул её на себя:  
– На этот раз права. В качестве исключения. Как насчет пикника на развалинах, хранящих следы моей былой славы?  
– Всегда мечтала потрахаться на обломках алтаря, – фыркнула Мэй, легко выскальзывая из его рук. И как это у неё получалось? – Но сначала ты накормишь меня завтраком.  
– Ха! Я так и думал, что ты соскучилась по королевской яичнице по индивидуальному рецепту Сайондзи Киоити, шеф-повара, гения кулинарии и просто бога!  
– О, нет, только не твой отвратительный омлет! Я не могу больше есть эту гадость!  
– Не стесняйся, не стоит, я знаю, что ты мечтала о нём со вчерашнего утра!  
– Пошёл к чёрту, самоуверенный болван!  
– Ну-ка, принеси мне дров...  
– Что, за дровами опять пойду я?!  
Голоса двух молодых людей далеко разносились по окрестностям городка N, но никто не обращал на это внимания. Только один пожилой мужчина, дремавший на крыльце своего дома, ненадолго оторвался от чашки крепкого чёрного чая и прислушался, но затем, хмыкнув, вернулся к обожаемому напитку.


	29. От авторов

**О сложных взаимоотношениях авторов и текста**

0\. Один из авторов категорически отказывался смотреть Утэну. Первый раз он ее не досмотрел. Когда сел смотреть второй раз (уже с огневой поддержкой второго автора), злобно шипел и плевался ядом. Шипеть и плеваться он продолжил, пересматривая ее во второй раз. И даже в третий. А потом пришел Диос и все испортил.  
1\. Авторы планировали флафф, секс и закупку занавесок. И ничего сверх этого, но душа потребовала большего.  
2\. Тем не менее, авторы все еще думают, что в тексте слишком много флаффа и закупки занавесок и мысленно пытаются впихать в него еще ангста. Но рука не поднимается.  
3\. Авторы планировали написать не больше ста страниц. Нет, правда.  
4\. Мотаку Ёсида должен был стать комедийным персонажем и хорошим другом Грегори Райдера. Но Мотаку Ёсида решил иначе.  
5\. Грегори Райдер должен был быть простым человеком. Эту фразу авторы мечтают распечатать и повесить на стене в рамочке. Траурной.  
6\. Грегори Райдер должен был отказаться от участия в дуэлях. Вообще. Совсем.  
7\. Потом авторы стали продумывать матчасть и поняли, что кина не будет. Грегу пришлось браться за меч, а авторам – за голову.  
8\. Затем авторы еще немного покурили матчасть и осознали, что простой человек на Арену без чужой помощи подняться не сможет. А Грег мальчик крайне самостоятельный. Так что пришлось авторам добавлять герою крошечную толику крови фейри.   
9\. Утэна, кстати, была человеком и подниматься на Арену сама (без помощи Анси, Тоги или не на пике энергии) тоже не могла, таково невероятно глубокое авторское видение. Но это лирика.  
10\. Авторы еще немного покурили и докурились до понимания, что в том пиздеце, который они сочинили, мальчик со слабой примесью фейрячьей крови просто не выживет. Упорствуя в своем желании сохранить Райдера человеком, авторы придумали ему щит.  
11\. Щит, как это ни удивительно, должен был мальчика защищать. И ничего сверх того.  
12\. Потом пришла мама Грегори, посмотрела на происходящее и сказала, что она еще заглянет. Ближе к финалу. «Зачем?» – удивились авторы. «Увидите», – улыбнулась эта загадочная женщина. И ушла.  
13\. Поглядев прекрасной женщине вслед, авторы задумались: а какая же она фейри? Чья кровь течет в Грегори Райдере? Покрутив так и эдак, вспомнив, что дама – чистокровная японка из древнего рода, авторы не долго думая сделали её кицунэ. Женщина благосклонно согласилась. В это печальное мгновение ни единой мысли о великом Экзюпери ещё не закралось в не очень-то светлые авторские головы.  
14\. Потом Грегори Райдер вышел на Арену, порвал свой щит на тряпочки и заявил, что он Лис, и авторское мнение по этому вопросу его не ебет. «О-окей, – нервно согласились авторы, – лис так лис…» Сказка про мальчика, лиса и розу по-прежнему авторам почему-то не вспоминалась.  
15\. Невеста изначально не должен был быть субличностью. Должен был быть щитом, куклой, коконом... Но потом пришел Невеста и сказал, что хочет любви.  
16\. Или пришла. Знаете, авторы до сих пор не очень понимают, какого пола эта часть личности Акио, поэтому если по тексту вы найдете упоминания в женском роде, не поленитесь, ткните авторов носом. Это могут быть уместные упоминания, а могут быть остатки недочищенного при вычитке.  
17\. Ах, да. Меча как отдельной субличности тоже не должно было существовать. Как и Диоса-мелкого. Но они пришли и... ну вы поняли.  
18\. Потом маленький принц пришел любоваться спящей розой, и, налюбовавшись, вспомнил, что у него есть лис, которого он приручил. "Мы где-то это уже видели...", – подумали вдруг авторы и спали с лица. Но было уже поздно.  
19\. А вот Анси по задумке авторов должна была быть настоящей. Но потом она пришла и налила авторам чаю. Мило улыбнувшись, не стала сыпать туда цианид, и лишь мягко намекнула, что ей очень хорошо там, где её нет. То есть, в тексте. Авторы нервно сглотнули, отставили чашечки с чаем и согласились. А что им ещё оставалось?  
20\. Авторы очень хотели убить Сиори. Несмотря на то, что полагают убийство бывших возлюбленных моветоном и пошлостью. Но руки так и чесались... Поэтому авторы невероятно горды тем, что им хватило силы воли сохранить этому персонажу жизнь.  
21\. Ёсида должен был с концами свихнуться и провести остаток дней в психиатрической клинике. Но потом пришла странная девочка с повадками Доктора Хауса и сказала, что будет писать на материале Ёсиды докторскую диссертацию. И попутно вправит ему мозги. Лет через пять. Авторы уже даже не удивились, куда там спорить.  
22\. Короче говоря, авторы смутно подозревают, что не имеют к этому тексту никакого отношения.

 

**Литературные и прочие реверансы и отсылки, всплывшие в процессе написания текста**

Гёссе «Игра в бисер», «Демиан»  
Габриэль Гарсия Маркес «Сто лет одиночества»  
Данте Алигьери «Божественная комедия»  
Томас Стернз Элиотт «Бесплодные земли»  
Джон Мильтон «Рай потерянный» и «Рай обретенный»  
Оскар Уайльд «Мальчик-звезда», «Портрет Дориана Грея»  
Ивлин Во «Возвращение в Брайдсхэд»  
Анатоль Франс «Пчелка»  
Стивен Кинг «Безнадега»  
Антуан де Сент-Экзюпери «Маленький принц»  
Нил Гейман «Коралина»  
Джеймс Барри «Питер Пен»  
Харуки Мураками «Заводная птица»  
Юкио Мисима «Золотой храм»  
Феликс Зальтен «Бемби»  
Легенды и мифы Индии  
Легенды и мифы Ирландии, Шотландии и Британии  
Легенды и мифы Японии  
Ветхий и Новый Заветы, Библия  
Материалы сайта yokai.com  
Х/ф «Угнать за 60 секунд» и «Форсаж»  
Замечательная музыка группы «Scorpions», а также не менее замечательный саундтрек к х/ф «Телохранитель» с песнями, исполненными Уитни Хьюстон  
Художник Йон Бауэр иллюстрировал шведские сказки, очень рекомендуем его работы. Мы рекомендуем также ознакомиться с работами Обри Бердслея, Одри Кавасаки и Мартина ван Маэле, если уважаемому читателю они еще не знакомы.


End file.
